


О всех созданиях, лучших и умных

by siberianbat



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Sherlock, Asexuality, Case Fic, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Slash, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 134,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberianbat/pseuds/siberianbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Десятилетний Шерлок отправил Джима Мориарти в тюрьму за убийство Карла Пауэрса. Это рассказ о последствиях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the Best and Brightest Creatures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582059) by [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/pseuds/wordstrings). 
  * A translation of [All the Best and Brightest Creatures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582059) by [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/pseuds/wordstrings). 



Шерлоку всего десять лет, когда он раскрывает убийство Карла Пауэрса.

То, что полиция смогла упустить факт отсутствия кроссовок, не укладывается в голове, фактически бесит, но он таки убеждает сотрудников (посредством длительного, почти методичного долбежа) уделить внимание. Его телефонные звонки беспрестанны, качество писем на световые годы опережает его возраст, а частота посещений Нового Скотланд Ярда поразительна и, вероятно, противозаконна. Лица офицеров полиции при его появлении отражают сложный спектр веселья, раздражения, неохотного уважения и ярости. Скептики Шерлоку не помеха. Шерлок _видит_ вещи, по-настоящему видит, но это трудно объяснить восторгающимся и высмеивающим. Некоторые офицеры, сердясь и прихлебывая свой кофе, гонят его прочь, как бродячую кошку, другие откровенно багрово враждебны, иные снисходительны, а остальные – упитанные, уставшие и добрые, но ни один из них не понимает, что он расследовал дело и _знает_ , что Пауэрс был убит. Он знает.

Он знает это чем-то жестким, расположенным глубоко в груди, в месте, что ощущается как замковый камень в арке.

Он повторяет полицейским снова и снова _найти кроссовки_ , и некоторые слышат, а некоторые нет. И вот, наконец, после многих недель домогательств по почте, по телефону, и личными визитами, они приводят на допрос мальчика возраста Шерлока, потому что одноклассник заметил кроссовки в раздевалке, в шкафчике ирландского паренька с печальными яркими глазами и темными волосами, и ухмылкой воплощенного зла, и тогда Шерлок снова идет домой в особняк на улице Пэлл Мэлл.

Фойе там _очень очень очень_ длинное и нелепо безмятежное.

Никого нет.

Ну, в смысле, его _родители_ здесь.

Через дверь доносится приглушенный бубнеж о _проклятых чертовых Социалистах_ , и Шерлок вздыхает. Отцу нет дела до свершившегося правосудия. Его не заинтересует, что убийца (кстати, очень юный убийца) задержан. Отец удивится лишь тому, что Шерлок опять выбрался в Лондон, _тупо скучно почему боже нудно тупо тупооооооо_ , потому что выбраться в Лондон сложности не представляет.

Сложно лишь оставаться там.

Что досадно, потому что Шерлок абсолютно обожает Лондон.

Позже они обнаруживают, что он снова появился, и Шерлока зовут на обед, который он съедает, пока Мамочка пьет что-то красивое и золотистое из маленького хрустального бокала, долитого ровно восемь раз. Но чары матери более не вводят Шерлока в заблуждение (она действительно умеет очаровывать), равно как и ум (не то чтобы она пользовалась им, чтобы порисоваться, а в чем тогда смысл?) и красота (Шерлок очень похож на нее, но при этом не осознает, что сам красив). Всё это значило куда больше, когда он был маленьким — когда Шерлоку было семь, например, или даже восемь. Столовое серебро теперь выглядит слишком тусклым по сравнению с безумной, яркой глубиной лондонских фонарей и фар, воем сирен и высокими-высокими зданиями, к тому же Майкрофт снова уехал в школу.

— Его зовут Джеймс Мориарти, - хвастается Шерлок. - Он убил Карла Пауэрса отравленными кроссовками, и я предал его правосудию. Его признают виновным, я точно знаю.

— Да ты просто чудо, дорогой мой, - отвечает Мамочка размякшим – из-за напитка, который она потягивает из бокала – голосом.

— Они бы никогда не раскрыли дело, если бы не я.

— Как чудесно. За что же ты возьмешься дальше?

Он понятия не имеет. На самом деле Шерлоку нечем заняться. _Опять._

Ночью он поворачивается на бок под шуршащими мягкими простынями и долго смотрит из окна своей спальни, расположенной на третьем этаже особняка. Ему грезятся кровь, смерть и красивые жертвоприношения. Ему грезятся строгая точность научных методов и безрассудный хаос человеческого поведения.

Ему грезятся порядок и ад.

Оба уже обосновались в его голове в любом случае. То, что он встретит их в реальности — дело времени, полагает Шерлок.

Он ждет не дождется. Приключения не могут произойти слишком скоро.

* * *

Шерлоку одиннадцать, когда Джима Мориарти приговаривают к очень долгому заключению в детской колонии. Через несколько дней, в середине марта, он получает письмо.

_Дорогой Шерлок,_  
 _Я много разговаривал о тебе с полицейскими. Они под впечатлением! Впрочем, как и я. Просто фанатею! Кстати, у меня скоро появится масса времени, чтобы думать о тебе, и именно этим я и займусь — подумаю о тебе. А думаю я просто улётно. Я буду думать о тебе день и ночь. Я буду думать о тебе, привязанном к кровати, пока снимаю с тебя кожу рыбным ножом, длинными чудными полосками, а потом засолю их и буду скармливать тебе, чтобы ты не умер с голоду. А когда кожа кончится, я начну срезать кусочки твоего мяса, но если ты найдешь их слишком сырыми и тебе не понравится, я, возможно, пойду на уступку и позволю тебе закусить твоим собственным жиром! Нежнейший вкус!_  
 _Обещаю, мы шикарно позабавимся!_  
 _С любовью,_  
 _Джим._

Содрогнувшись, Шерлок посылает письмо детективам в Ярд. Он не получает никакого ответа. Жизнь продолжается.

 

В другой части Лондона мальчик по имени Майкл Стенфорд в последнюю минуту принимает решение поехать с мамой на побережье. Особых планов на выходные у него нет, и, когда она навскидку предлагает путешествие, он не видит причины отказаться. Он любит маму, и нигде они не бывают более близки, чем на пляже, когда выбирают вместе ракушки из песка. По трагической случайности, вина за которую полностью ляжет на пьяного водителя огромного грузовика, она теряет управление автомобилем, когда грузовик выворачивает на ее полосу, и машина врезается в дерево.  
Майк, без ведома матери отстегнувший ремень безопасности, погибает мгновенно. Его мать выживет, чтобы горевать остаток дней.

Шерлок Холмс, конечно, никогда не узнает даже имен этих людей.

 

* * *

 

Шерлоку шестнадцать лет, когда он осознает, что с ним что-то не так.

Он сидит в кабинете в загородном доме, в светлой и просторной комнате, где открыты окна и бриз шевелит легкие занавески, склонившись над химическим набором, подаренным ему на двенадцатилетие. Время четыре часа пополудни, и он не подозревает, что в ближайшем будущем его самооценка войдет в крутое пике. Снаружи, в увешенном портретами коридоре, раздаются чьи-то энергичные шаги. Каждое лето семья Холмсов принимает ряд высокопоставленных гостей, и каждое лето Шерлок разрывается между намерениями игнорировать их присутствие и раскрыть безжалостной дедукцией все их секреты.

Он уже приучился отключать сознание от внешнего мира, уделяя помехам не больше внимания, чем водопад уделяет дождю, увлажняющему берега их маленького озера.

Шерлок склоняется ниже над мензурками и ретортами, изогнутые губы сосредоточенно сжаты, тонкие пальцы двигаются по строкам учебника. Он может определить эти соли, знает, что может. Это лишь вопрос концентрации и терпения.

Дверь скрипит, открываясь, и владелец шумных ног входит. Это Реджинальд Масгрейв, спокойный, но озорной юноша. Он приятен Шерлоку в достаточной мере, чтобы открыто не демонстрировать неприязнь, а Шерлок испытывает неприязнь к огромному количеству людей. Иногда Реджинальд нравится ему даже еще больше, и тогда мысли о том, как Редж умеет быть приятным и вежливым, и _не тупым_ , ощущаются как мягкое клубящееся тепло где-то в области сердца.

У Реджинальда светлые волосы и высокие брови, и по какой-то причине он закрывает за собой дверь.

— Что, всё химичишь? - улыбается Редж. - Скоро заработаешь косоглазие.

— Зато в итоге сдам на степень с отличием*. 

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: Шерлок планирует добиваться степени бакалавра по химии с отличием первого класса (британская классификация). ]_

 

— Конечно, сдашь, - смеется Редж. - Ты же гениален.

Шерлок кивает, отводя хрупким запястьем упавшую на глаза челку. Он гениален. Редж вырос за лето, – они оба вытянулись, как сорняки, – и все следы детского жирка исчезли с него. Хотя, похоже, этот жирок случайно нашел новое обиталище под диафрагмой Майкрофта. Шерлок находит данный факт нескончаемо забавным, а вот брат — нет, и этим доставляет еще сильнее.

Редж появляется возле локтя Шерлока, словно по волшебству. Странно. Шерлок обычно довольно чувствителен, когда вопрос касается релятивистского движения тел в пространстве.

— Почему ты закрыл дверь? - спрашивает Шерлок без особого интереса. Соли уже почти выведены. Их секреты почти раскрыты.

— Это нормально, ты знаешь, - говорит Редж. В его голосе слышны хрипловатые нотки, которых не было раньше. Которых никогда не было раньше.

Шерлок поднимает взгляд. Солнце выжгло золотистые пряди в прямых волосах Реджа, а ворот рубашки под шерстяным свитером расстегнут, и оттуда выглядывает несколько тонких волосков, нежных, словно пух утенка. Редж никогда особо не беспокоился об одежде, но в последнее время ситуация ухудшилась. Хотя раньше мальчишки тратили многие часы на изготовление костюмов для постановки Шекспира и странной драмы про пиратов – воспоминания, которые Шерлок обожает как самые любимые брюки. Редж не сложен, но при этом _не туп_ — бесценное, судя по опыту Шерлока, качество.

— Что нормально? - спрашивает Шерлок.

Реджи протягивает руку и проводит кончиками пальцев по подбородку Шерлока.  
— То, что ты другой. Это нормально. Я тоже, понимаешь?

Сглотнув, Шерлок ненадолго задумывается, как Редж мог об этом узнать. Парни в школе состоят сплошь из локтей и гормонов, потные, липкие, безмозглые, жаждущие трахнуть любые теплые объекты, словно их жизни зависят от регулярных семяизвержений – у Шерлока не укладывается это в голове. Но, похоже, что Редж говорит именно об этом. Как необычно. Шерлоку случалось пару раз проснуться и обнаружить свои простыни в подозрительном состоянии, но ни в коем случае он не желает впихивать ни единой части себя в какое-либо мокрое и тесное место, и если Реджа это тоже не интересует, то он возблагодарит бога за родственную душу. Шерлок пытается припомнить хоть что-то более мерзкое, чем сцена, прерванная им на конюшне прошлой весной, когда одна из официанток, нанятых родителями на вечеринку, втискивала свое лицо в пах одного из мерзких гостей, и содрогается в отвращении.

Редж наклоняется и целует его. Это не неприятно. Даже не трудно. Теплое дыхание, и немножко интимно, но, в общем, довольно мило: как комплимент. Но Шерлок всё равно удивленно отшатывается.

Редж самодовольно улыбается и кладет ладонь ему на ширинку.

— Нет, - мягко протестует Шерлок, отталкивая руку.

— В чем проблема?

— Ни в чем... нет. - Повторяет Шерлок, пытаясь поддержать разговор, но позорно проваливаясь, потому что у него нет абсолютно никакого опыта в данной сфере. Обычно он не опускается до чего-то столь приземленного.

Лицо Реджа приобретает нежное выражение. Шерлок видел его прежде, в дни, когда дулся, или когда от собственных мыслей становилось больно на сердце.

— Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть геем. Я тебе сказал, я такой же.

— Но я не хочу, - протестует Шерлок. Его сердце трепещет, как пойманная птица.

— Только не говори мне, что ты выше этого или что-то подобное.

— Конечно, нет.

— Что тогда? Я тебе нравлюсь. Я знаю, что нравлюсь тебе.

Это правда. Они друг другу нравятся. Шерлок сглатывает. Может быть, Редж совершенно прав, может, что-то должно случиться, что-то скользкое и смущающее, просто потому что Реджи ему очень нравится?

Это самая худшая идея, пришедшая на ум Шерлоку.

Редж оптимистично приподнимает бровь.

— Но... - шепчет Шерлок. Пятится назад, и чувствует себя лучше, лучше в миллион раз, он может дышать, он...

— Я не причиню тебе боли.

— Я знаю.

— Тогда не будь ханжой.

— Я не... Ты мне нравишься, но я думаю...

— Вернись сюда.

— Я думаю... я думаю, я думаю, что мне не нравится _это_ , - заикается Шерлок.

Глаза Реджи сужаются. Они голубые, они разящие, и Шерлок сглатывает, ощущая нарастающую панику. У него не то чтобы много друзей. У Шерлока есть брат, который становится нуднее день ото дня, и равнодушная алкоголичка-мать, и отец, не способный заснуть в одиночестве, и Редж, всегда готовый к ночным прогулкам в лунном свете, или закопать сокровища, или нарисовать пиратские карты и изобрести секретные клятвы, скрепленные кровью из ладоней. Редж важен.

— Я думал, я что-то для тебя значил, - бросает Редж.

— Ты значишь.

— Нет, не значу, если...

Прикусив губы, которые только что целовал Редж, Шерлок напряженно думает. Ведь должен быть способ это разрешить. А Шерлок, хотя и очень молод, уже подозревает, что гениален.

— Я не хочу с тобой, потому что не хочу ни с кем, - объясняет Шерлок.

— Да ладно тебе, - фыркает Редж. - Все хотят _с кем-то_. И я точно знаю, что девушки тебе не нравятся. Стоп, или всё же нравятся?

— Нет.

— Значит, тебе нравятся парни.

— Нет.

— Что, думаешь, я поверю, что ты робот или типа того?

— Конечно я не...

— Ты хотя бы дрочишь?

— Я... ну, иногда, но мне не особо нравится.

— Тебе _не нравится_? - брови Реджи недоверчиво ползут вверх. - Да что за хрень с тобой творится? Почему вдруг тебе не нравится?

— Ну, просто... пачкает... и сложно, и...

— Шерлок, я знаю, ты любишь независимость и все такое, и ты помешан на чистоте, но ты же не какой-то долбаный андроид. Хоть я и не знаю никого другого, кто вел бы каталог носков, но...

— ...сердце начинает быстро биться, и это некомфортно.

— Это уже полная чушь!

— И я не знаю, о чем думать, и...

— О сексе, - раздраженно говорит Редж. - Когда люди дрочат, они думают о сексе. Я думаю о сексе _с тобой_.

Наступает ужасная тишина.

— Прости, - шепчет Шерлок.

Но Реджи качает головой и отворачивается.

— Ты сказал, что это нормально, что я другой, - умоляет Шерлок.

Реджинальд втискивает кулаки в карманы. Последнее время он становится всё более статным, и Шерлок слишком наблюдателен, чтобы не заметить, но внезапно хочет вернуть прежнего Реджа. Чтобы им всё ещё было восемь, чтобы строгали стрелы из палок, вязали тетиву из бельевой веревки, обстреливали друг друга и смеялись. Всё было тогда простым, и когда Реджи смотрел на Шерлока, Шерлок чувствовал себя королем. Сейчас он чувствует себя как один из подопытных образцов, распластанный и пришпиленный к доске.

— Значит, я был неправ, не так ли? - рычит Редж, и Шерлок осознает, что каким-то образом обидел единственного друга. - Ты точно урод.

Когда Редж вылетает вон, Шерлоку непонятно, то ли туча закрыла солнце, что в комнате потемнело, то ли восприятие так изменилось из-за жуткой ссоры. Он возвращается к процессу идентификации солей, но пальцы дрожат, а в груди болит, как никогда раньше. Когда он однозначно идентифицирует сульфат бария, радости от этого никакой.

* * *

Несколько позже Шерлок обнаруживает, что, содействуя удовлетворению чужих сексуальных потребностей, он тоже может обрести свою выгоду — и если выбирает партнеров правильно, то вопрос, кончит он сам или нет, даже не поднимается.

_Кокаин_ , размышляет он, созерцая свет фар пролетающих мимо машин из своего крохотного окошка на Монтегю-стрит, _это удивительное вещество_. Хороший кокаин, такой, который он любит, и хороший морфий, который он очень любит, серьезно бьют по карману, а появление незваным на местах преступлений оказалось не столь выгодным делом, как он когда-то представлял. Именно поэтому парень по имени Грэнт сейчас расположился в его кровати. Грэнт — тощий, рыжий, с конопатой грудью, полнейший придурок, но с деньгами у него всё в порядке, и он принес наркотики, когда Шерлок дал ему понять по СМС, что, наконец, позаботится о его нуждах. Он спит на боку, слегка похрапывая. Когда свет фар на секунду освещает комнату, рыжие волоски щетины Грэнта становятся хорошо видны. 

Шерлок ненавидит его.

Его бесит, что теперь комната пахнет потом и людьми. Бесит, что Грэнт носит футболки с названиями музыкальных групп, которых даже не слушает. Бесит это ощущение в заднице, когда двигаешься. Бесит, как легко было скрыть отсутствие возбуждения. Он счастлив, что не кончил (только сам, когда один, раз в месяц или два, если нужно), но ненавидит того за равнодушие. Он ненавидит себя. И ненавидит Грэнта.

Он подозревает, что ненавидит сам факт, что живет. В мире для него нет ничего, кроме мест преступлений, а последних не было уже много дней. Если он не будет аккуратен в дозах, вернется боль: ощущение, что мир замедляется и останавливается, и больше ничего не будет никогда хорошо, _и никому нет до этого дела, кроме Шерлока_.

В его кровати слишком людно, и он еще никогда не был более одинок.

_В следующий раз,_ измученно думает Шерлок, _я лучше воспользуюсь ртом и притворюсь, что меня это возбуждает, и тогда не придется даже раздеваться. Так будет легче._

_В следующий раз._

Планам Шерлока не суждено сбыться, потому что _в следующий раз_ Грэнт хочет того же, так что Шерлок стискивает зубы, сдерживая стоны, и думает о расширении галактик, об энтропии рек и способах вывода существования Ниагарского водопада из одной капли воды.

* * *

Шерлоку тридцать четыре, когда он безнадежно влюбляется с первого взгляда.

Он бежит за подозреваемым по лондонским улицам, за бесстыжим убийцей по имени Эбернетти, и рвущий его душу восторг стократ лучше любого наркотика. Впрочем, наркотик понадобится потом, чтобы нейтрализовать черную реакцию, наступающую по окончании приключения, когда жизнь снова станет серой; понадобится кокаин или морфий, которые он может теперь оплатить сам, но сейчас он _живет_. В этой скорости он подобен богу, он непобедим. Полы пальто взмывают, когда он перелетает через забор строительной площадки. Они с Эбернетти покинули Скотланд-Ярд пять минут назад, и с точки зрения Шерлока всё отлично, если не считать легкого беспокойства о том, что Лестрейда чуть не раздавил джип, когда тот пытался последовать за безумным прыжком Шерлока в гущу трафика – если Шерлок потеряет своего человека в Ярде, то недели работы пойдут коту под хвост.

Но небо никогда еще не было более синим, а ноги не бегали быстрее.

Шерлок видит Эбернетти в десяти метрах впереди, петляющим среди груд кирпича, ведер и железных балок. У него узкое и злое лицо, русые волосы и намечается лысина на макушке. Его синяя ветровка трепещет на осеннем ветру. Эбернетти ныряет за бетономешалку, покрытую засохшим цементом, и _спотыкается_.

Шерлок ощущает вкус победы _в долбаном воздухе_.

Еще один забор, стройплощадка позади, и Эбернетти несется в Гайд Парк. Зелень деревьев восхитительна, собственный пульс в ушах Шерлока подобен симфонии, восторг растет с каждым новым рывком. Деревья мелькают так быстро, что похожи на частокол. Лондонское солнце клонится к закату. Они привлекают внимание. Продавец арахиса смотрит, как они проносятся мимо него. Эбернетти на пути к столкновению с невысоким мужчиной с тростью, который медленно идет по дорожке, каждый шаг дается с трудом. 

— Держи его! - кричит Шерлок.

Хромой мгновенно распрямляется. То, как он сбивает Эбернетти с ног, Шерлок может описать только одним словом: мастерски. До Эбернетти еще не дошло, что происходит, как его грудь уже вбивается в гравий, а изо рта выплескивается брань. Прохожий без усилий удерживает заведенные за спину руки Эбернетти, похоже, он даже не запыхался.

— Ладно, ладно, успокойся, - мягко говорит он добыче Шерлока.

Шерлок замедляется и останавливается около них, задыхаясь. Невысокий мужчина смотрит вверх, темно-синие глаза сверкают. У него светло-русые волосы и изумительное лицо – округлое и обветренное, но привлекательное. Он одет в черную куртку с кожаными заплатами на плечах, словно привык носить на плече винтовку. У него тонкие губы, а хват на Эбернетти прочен, как скала.

— Твой приятель, полагаю? - язвит он.

— Я вижу, ты был на Среднем Востоке, - пыхтит Шерлок.

Мужчина хмурится, но не выглядит недовольным:

— Откуда...

— Твои запястья. Ну и армейский захват, ты удерживаешь убийцу коленом.

— Так он убийца?

— В восьми случаях, да. Афганистан или Ирак?

— Афганистан, - мужчина выглядит заинтригованным.

Лестрейд подходит, шатаясь и держась за бок, серебристые волосы взъерошены, обувь испачкана в грязи.

— Ты арестован, - рявкает он Эбернетти, тот рычит, когда Лестрейд извлекает наручники. - И, Шерлок, мне плевать, что ты адреналино-зависимый придурок, ты не имеешь права просить штатских валить опасных убийц. Это не крикет.

— Я не против, - вставляет незнакомец.

— Он не штатский, - добавляет Шерлок.

— Ну, сейчас-то я штатский.

Лестрейд вздергивает шипящего Эбернетти на ноги и передает его Донован, которая умеет невероятно быстро бегать на каблуках и только что присоединилась к ним. Полицейские уводят его в направлении патрульной машины, ожидающей на окраине парка. Шерлок протягивает руку, чтобы помочь незнакомцу подняться. Он уже полностью забыл про Эбернетти. Левая рука незнакомца теплая, а мозоли в нужных местах свидетельствуют, что он весьма опытен в обращении с огнестрельным оружием. У него крепкая хватка, но, поднявшись на ноги, он теряет устойчивость. Шерлок нагибается и поднимает трость. Вручает её.

— Спасибо, - улыбается незнакомец. У него любопытная улыбка. - Ты полицейский в штатском?

Шерлок фыркает в отвращении:  
— Нет. Я консультирующий детектив.

— Детектив. Интересно.

— Нет, _консультирующий_ детектив. У меня есть способности к наблюдению и дедукции, приведшие меня к созданию собственной профессии. В Лондоне множество детективов на госслужбе и уйма частных. Когда они в тупике, когда не справляются, когда не знают что делать – то есть всегда, – они идут ко мне. Я последняя инстанция по раскрытию преступлений. Частных клиентов я тоже беру. Когда у людей проблемы, или нужно что-то прояснить, я слушаю их историю, они слушают мои комментарии, и я кладу в карман гонорар. Время от времени подворачивается дело чуть более сложное, чем обычно, тогда приходится побегать, чтобы увидеть своими глазами. Это самые лучшие дела. У меня есть множество специфических знаний, которые, применительно к проблеме, часто способствуют её разрешению. 

В Шерлоке нарастает запоздалое осознание степени собственной болтливости, и он закрывает рот. Невысокий мужчина смущенно улыбается. Улыбка ему очень идет. У него белые зубы. Он забыл о своей травме и прекратил опираться на трость. Похоже, психосоматика. Интересно.

В этом человеке всё интересно.

— Значит, сейчас был как раз такой, активный тип дела, так?

— Именно.

— И обычно активность включает отлов убийц?

— Временами.

— То есть это частое явление?

— Недостаточно частое, но да.

— А что еще ты относишь к активности? Погони на машинах, перестрелки и тому подобное?

— Да.

— Выглядит опасным.

— Так и есть.

— Множество специфических знаний, – вспоминает незнакомец. – То есть, ты что же, ходил на курсы консультирующих детективов? Не знал, что такие есть.

— Нет, я обладаю познаниями в разных областях, но предметы изучения подбирались мною специально в профессиональных целях. Я изобрел эту работу — я единственный в мире.

— Ну, в это я могу поверить.

Шерлок улыбается, его переполняет восторг. Он что-то испытывает к незнакомцу: противоречивое и вместе с тем притягательное. Мужчина возвращает взгляд: одновременно и веселый, и оценивающий. Шерлок осознает, что уставился – неуместно, он понимает. Многих людей отталкивает такой взгляд. Тупые, овцеподобные люди. Но этот бывший солдат, похоже, не против такого внимания, что само по себе необычно. Это изумительно. Шерлок осознает, что мысль о том, что этот человек может захотеть оттолкнуть его, абсолютно невыносима. Но Шерлок уже и болтал, и пялился, а тот всё еще здесь.

— Ну, пока, приятель, - говорит мужчина, протягивая руку. – Удачи тебе в…

— Поужинаем?

— В смысле?

_Думай._ В груди Шерлока нарастает паника при мысли о расставании с этой очень маленькой, очень странной личностью.

— Я должен поблагодарить тебя, - говорит он. – Захват Эбернетти. Ты не обязан был, но это было… хорошо. Поэтому я хочу поблагодарить тебя за помощь в моей работе, пригласить на ужин, и заплатить за еду.

_Говорю как долбаный робот_ , в отчаянии думает Шерлок.

Незнакомец смеется. Этот коротыш находит его смешным. Боже, это унизительно. Солнце почти зашло, в парке загораются, мерцая за деревьями, фонари. Двое влюбленных на лоскутном пледе неподалеку лежат на спине, держась за руки, и смотрят на первые звезды. Сердце Шерлока болезненно колотится, и он еще не отдышался, и больше ничего не имеет смысла. Он хочет знать об этом человеке всё. Начать со дня, когда тот был рожден, и читать дальше, как книгу, постранично, день за днем, пока он не поймет про Афганистан и про хромоту, и про чудесную сдержанную улыбку.

— Я даже не знаю, как тебя зовут, – говорит незнакомец.

— Шерлок Холмс.

— Джон Уотсон, – отвечает он и снова протягивает руку, и Шерлок пожимает её. Ему нравится ощущение их сомкнутых ладоней. Это имеет смысл, словно совпавшие кусочки пазла.

— Голоден? – выдыхает Шерлок.

_Пожалуйста пожалуйста пожалуйста._

Джон Уотсон усмехается:

— Зверски.


	2. Chapter 2

Они идут к Анджело, потому что это рядом с квартирой Шерлока, и потому что Анджело его обожает, а Джону Уотсону срочно нужно встретить как можно больше людей, которые в восторге от Шерлока.

Может быть, Джон сумеет это перенять.

Шерлок уверяет себя, что желает данного исхода не по капризу и не на последней волне кайфа от выплеска эндорфинов. Джон кажется практичным человеком, превосходным, полезным, несгибаемым и интригующим. Шерлок чувствует, что такой подход абсолютно эгоистичен, то есть вполне в его характере, когда воображает, что Джон может быть хорош и в расследованиях, поскольку он уже очень хорош в отлове убийц. И уж точно Шерлок не тащит Джона с собой из-за взгляда, который Джон бросает на него снизу вверх из-под длинных ресниц. Заинтересованного и слегка насмешливого.

Анджело суетится вокруг Шерлока и усаживает за привычный стол у окна, из которого Шерлоку удобно наблюдать за прохожими и анализировать их. Затем приносит свечу, потому что решил, что это свидание, хотя Шерлок никогда не ходит на свидания. Целью свиданий является соблазнение, а Шерлок вовсе не хочет, чтобы какой-либо представитель _хомо сапиенс_ оказался в непосредственной близости от его трусов. Но когда Анджело зажигает свечку, а Джон, хоть и отмечает, что это не свидание, смиренным кивком позволяет ей остаться, Шерлок приходит к выводу, что у свиданий, наверное, могут быть и другие причины. Такие, как разговор, или попытка узнать больше о человеке, или обсуждение нового дела, или повод уставиться в лицо сидящего напротив.

Когда Шерлок осознает, что он _все еще пялится что за дьявольщина_ , он открывает меню.

— Заказывай, что хочешь, он действительно никогда не берет с меня плату, – важно заявляет Шерлок.

 _Слова конченого паразита_ , запоздало догадывается он, закрывает меню и в отчаянии передвигает его несколько сантиметров по столу.

— Хороший способ отблагодарить тебя за спасение доброго имени.  
— Не то чтобы там было много спасать.

 _Ты уже говорил это, когда здесь был Анджело_ , думает Шерлок и хочет провалиться сквозь землю. Как нормальные люди вообще выносят свидания? Кретины с бешеным либидо и мозгами с грецкий орех, как это им удается? Или способность к свиданиям у нормальных является врожденной, как и желание срывать друг с друга одежду? А это точно свидание? Оно не закончится сексом, но, может, все-таки свидание? И что делать дальше? _Наверное, хвалить_ , решает Шерлок. Людям нравится слушать комплименты.

— У тебя неплохо выходит валять по земле людей крупнее себя.

_Ты только что назвал его недомерком. Если не карликом. Ты самый последний дебил в Содружестве*. Отсутствие у тебя сексуального влечения – явный результат эволюционного отсева, чтобы не портил породу своей недоразвитой ДНК._

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: Содружество – межгосударственное объединение Великобритании и большинства бывших английских доминионов, колоний и зависимых территорий. Включает 50 государств, население около 1,5 млрд. человек. ]_

 

Джон Уотсон лишь улыбается:  
— Играл в регби в детстве, веришь или нет.

Шерлок вспоминает, как дышать.  
— Наверное, у тебя талант. Я удивился, я не ожидал, что ты отреагируешь вообще. Это было бесподобно.

Джон пожимает плечами. На нем толстый джемпер кремового цвета, из-за которого волосы Джона кажутся темнее, чем золото, но теплее, чем бронза.  
— Это еще не самый безумный поступок, что я совершил.  
— Да. Ты вторгся в Афганистан.  
— Не то чтобы там был только я, - поправляет Джон, улыбаясь.

Анджело возвращается к столу с фокаччой в корзинке и розой в вазочке. Поставив их рядом с оливковым маслом, он неприлично подмигивает, словно точно знает, что скоро произойдет, и сердечно одобряет. Шерлоку хочется умереть. Но Джон, похоже, не возражает.

— Чем ты занимался в Афганистане? – интересуется Шерлок.  
— А, пытался спасать жизни, в основном. Иногда даже получалось. Я врач.  
— Военный врач, - восхищенно повторяет Шерлок.

 _Ты разговариваешь так, словно получил по башке лопатой,_ осознает он в отчаянии. _Такому пленительному созданию, как врач-убийца, вряд ли будет интересна твоя компания._ Вся эта новая информация действительно очаровывает. Джон Уотсон, очевидно, не только маленький, быстрый, сильный, веселый, дружелюбный, занимательный и красивый. Он еще и отважный, умный, скрытный, бескорыстный, пылкий, сложный, бесстрашный охотник за адреналином. Похоже, он совершенство.

— Итак, ты спасал жизни, находясь под огнем врага, - продолжает Шерлок. – Что было дальше?  
— Подстрелили.  
— Но не в ногу.  
— Нет. Стоп, а ты откуда знаешь? – Джон тянется за кусочком лепешки.  
— Ты иногда забываешь про боль в ноге. Будь там травма, ты ощущал бы ее постоянно.  
— Вместо этого я ощущаю странную придуманную фантомную боль, да, – соглашается Джон с горечью в голосе.

Шерлок тоже тянется за кусочком лепешки, чтобы чем-то заняться, хотя еще никогда не был менее голоден. Он очень рад, что пальцы не дрожат. Что, черт возьми, случилось с холодным равнодушием? Шум ресторана неприятно давит на уши. Откуда-то снова появляется Анджело, с довольным видом потирая руки.

— Ты заказывай, я не голоден, – говорит Шерлок.  
— Правда? – удивляется Джон. – Хм. Ну ладно. Что порекомендуешь?  
— Болоньезе.  
— Подойдет, - кивает он Анджело. – Но ты точно ничего не хочешь?

 _Нормальные люди едят, когда другие едят, чтобы никто не чувствовал себя неудобно из-за еды,_ осознает Шерлок и мысленно лупит себя еще несколько раз.  
— Два болоньезе и бутылку Дольчетто, - заказывает он.

Когда Анджело исчезает, Шерлок решает, что больше не раскроет рта, пока не будет абсолютно уверен, что оттуда не вылетит очередная чушь. Но, кажется, Джон уже забыл о разговоре про ногу и опять полностью расслаблен. Он наливает на тарелку оливковое масло и окунает в него кусочек хлеба, мягко и непринужденно, словно и не было этого момента напряжения. У Шерлока не укладывается в голове, как состояние человека может так быстро меняться. Словно Джон просто нажал на кнопку и выключил свой гнев.

— У тебя есть девушка? – легко спрашивает Джон.

 _Только не эта тема_ , умоляет Шерлок вселенную. _Только не сейчас, не так быстро._ Этот разговор _всегда всегда_ заканчивается чьим-то разочарованием в Шерлоке. Всегда.

— Нет, не совсем моя сфера, - удается ему ответить.

— О. Ясно. Значит, у тебя есть парень? Кстати, это нормально.

— Я знаю, что это нормально, - грубит Шерлок, ощущая, как паника нарастает в груди, подобно речной воде, заполняющей рухнувшую с моста машину.

— То есть ты свободен. Как и я.

Шерлок набирает полную грудь воздуха и ныряет:

— Джон, несмотря на то, что мне льстит твой интерес, я считаю себя женатым на своей работе, и совместный обед имеет целью выражение благодарности, как увертюра признательности с моей стороны человеку, задержавшему опасного преступника посередине Гайд-Парка, походя, и не ожидая компенсации, просто на благо человечества, и… 

— Эй, – перебивает Джон мягко. – Шерлок… я могу называть тебя Шерлок? Все в порядке. Правда. Все хорошо. У меня нет проблем с захватом преступников, особенно если они того заслуживают, окей? Все отлично. Я уже сто лет никого не сбивал с ног, получил море удовольствия. И спасибо за обед. Ты мне ничего не должен, и уж точно не должен объясняться.

Пока Шерлок глазеет на нового знакомого, страх отступает. Очевидно, того, что он выглядит идиотом, недостаточно. Он должен выглядеть еще и как истеричный трус. Прекрасно, просто _фантастика_.

— В чем дело? – беспокоится Джон.  
— Большинство людей говорит не это, – шепчет Шерлок.  
— А что говорит большинство?

Шерлок качает головой, натягивая на лицо обычное нейтральное выражение. Он не планирует отвечать на этот вопрос.

_Они говорят «урод» или «ты просто еще не встретил своего человека», или «тебя, наверное, насиловали в детстве, и ты блокируешь воспоминания», или «у тебя проблемы с гормонами», или «не нужно мне врать, если я тебе не нравлюсь», или «ты, наверное, настоящий извращенец, если не хочешь об этом говорить». Потом они смотрят на меня, словно я музейный экспонат. Это они не способны слышать, но я, кто чувствует себя, как на витрине, как часы, пластиковые, на батарейках, на которые можно показать пальцем и уйти прочь, а время продолжает тикать._

_Они говорят «тебе должно быть невыносимо одиноко»._

_А потом они уходят._

— Забудь, - говорит Джон. И кажется полностью искренним в том, что признал тему закрытой. Он откидывается на стуле и складывает на груди руки в манере, напоминающей Шерлоку об уюте домашнего очага. – Лучше расскажи мне про наблюдение и дедукцию. Буду рад найти новое хобби.

После обеда, который по большей части протекает плавно после прибытия вина и спагетти (Шерлок ковыряется в последних с полным пренебрежением), он оставляет пять фунтов на столе для Анджело и надевает пальто. Джон выглядит сытым и вполне довольным этим фактом. Шерлок придерживает для него дверь на выходе. Уже довольно поздно, и улицы почти пусты. Дождя нет, но веет сентябрьской прохладой. Квартира Шерлока в двух шагах отсюда, но мысль о возвращении к эксперименту (по измерению скорости воздействия щелочи на человеческие ткани) стала вдруг куда менее привлекательной, чем была еще этим утром, когда он вышел из дома. Он больше никогда не увидит Джона Уотсона. Джон вернется на временную работу, упомянутую им ранее, а Шерлок снова будет расследовать преступления или злоупотреблять наркотиками в компенсацию отсутствия дел, а когда он однажды умрет, то никто и не заметит, пока квартира не начнет смердеть.

— Ну, приятно было с тобой познакомиться. И необычно. Необычно, но приятно. – Джон протягивает руку. – Будь осторожен и…

— Пошли ко мне на кофе, - выпаливает Шерлок.

Джон моргает. Потом опускает зависшую в воздухе руку. Переступает с ноги на ногу.  
— Я, хм… Это… Ладно, если совсем честно, думаю тебе следует знать, что мой ответ теоретически звучал бы «да», но ранее ты сказал…

— Кофе значит кофе, - говорит Шерлок, его мысли скачут. – Потому что ты должен знать, кого задержал. У меня дома есть все документы. Я могу рассказать тебе, как я раскрыл дело, у тебя будет полная картина случившегося, что предотвратит появление чувства вины, когда сам увидишь, кого помог задержать.

— У меня нет чувства вины, – разумно замечает Джон. И действительно, он не выглядит виноватым ни в малейшей степени. – Я тебе доверяю.

— Почему?  
— Если честно, понятия не имею.  
— Тебе не нужно мне доверять, ты можешь увидеть своими глазами. Это одно из интереснейших дел.  
— Много драк, значит?

Шерлок не может уверенно определить, издевается Джон над ним или нет. Это напрягает. Он подозревает, что да, но беззлобно – доктор ухмыляется, не скрываясь, пока выясняет время на неуместно дорогом смартфоне.

— Ты смеешься надо мной?  
— Немножко.  
— Большинство людей не осмелились бы.  
— Я не большинство.  
— Я заметил. Пошли, здесь три минуты ходьбы. Ты же хочешь пойти, я вижу.  
— Что ты видишь?

Шерлок поднимает палец, показывая безмолвное «подожди», и возвращается в ресторан. Это риск, но фортуна улыбается храбрым. Подойдя к уже прибранному столику, он стискивает в ладони легкую серебристую трость, притаившуюся в тени у стены, и на мгновение закрывает глаза. 

_Пусть он побудет со мной еще немного_ , думает он. Молится, скорее, хоть и не знает кому. _Я ему пригожусь. Пусть он останется еще чуть-чуть. Пожалуйста. Я отпущу его, когда меня ему станет мало._

Когда он появляется в дверях с тростью в руке, Джон поднимает брови и начинает хохотать. Шерлок подбрасывает трость, Джон ловит ее с легкостью и вращает в пальцах. В ней отражаются уличные фонари, мимо проносятся автомобили.

— Неудобно получилось, – говорит Джон.  
— Почему?  
— Проклятая нога, – тихо вздыхает Джон и улыбается Шерлоку. – Я люблю кофе.

* * *

— У тебя классная квартира, - восторженно заявляет Джон.

Шерлок хорошо это знает. Живя здесь, он едва сводит концы с концами, несмотря даже на значительную скидку у миссис Хадсон, но личного пространства много не бывает, а если денег на аренду не хватает, он находит способ украсть их у Майкрофта. Проживание в Вестминстере стоит того, чтобы потерпеть гневные звонки гадского старшего братца, кроме того, если ты ненавидишь девяносто процентов людей, когда-либо сюда входивших, то сама квартира просто обязана нравиться, рассуждает он.

Шерлок вытряхивается из пальто и пиджака и вешает их, потом деликатно стягивает с плеч Джона черную куртку, пользуясь моментом, чтобы поймать запах доктора. Квартира на Бейкер-стрит технически слишком велика для одного Шерлока, и вторая спальня служит складом для книг и реквизита. Это, действительно, несколько расточительно. Остаток вещей удобно свален на первом этаже, где обои флёр-де-лис, горы химического оборудования и друг Шерлока, череп. Череп – лучший товарищ, которым может похвастать Шерлок. Он никогда не задает вопросов и не пытается его пощупать. Собственно, ему и нечем, так что темы никогда не поднимались. Шерлок ставит руки на бедра и оценивающе осматривается.

— Я раньше жил в дыре на Монтегю-стрит, - признается он. – Тут гораздо приятнее.  
— Тебе подходит.  
— Да.

Джон ставит трость у кресла, развернутого передом к окну. Улыбается. Сердце Шерлока исполняет маленькое сальто, но определить тому причину возможным не представляется. 

— Я сделаю кофе. Черный? Не уверен, есть ли молоко или сливки. – Шерлок засовывает голову в холодильник: там два лошадиных копыта и баночка с ногтями. — Чёрт. Но у меня есть Бейлис, где-то, мне кажется. И сахар. Сахар точно есть. Или виски, – включив кофеварку, Шерлок пытается сосредоточиться, потому что ему наплевать на кофе. – О. Чего у меня нет, так это кофе без кофеина. Если хочешь, я могу сбегать вниз в «Спиди» и…

— Обычный черный вполне сойдет. – Джон присоединился к Шерлоку в кухне и с любопытством озирается. – На службе привыкаешь есть, что дают. Сорт в любом случае не важен – я могу, в сущности, заснуть по приказу.

— Из-за медшколы или афганской войны?

— Ну… - Джон снова улыбается, на этот раз туже. – Скорее, сложность в том, чтобы оставаться спящим.

— У тебя посттравматический синдром, - заключает Шерлок. — Это ясно как день. Периодический тремор левой руки, фантомные боли в ноге, бессонница, притупленность эмоций, немотивированная бдительность. Классический ПТС, возможно, есть также непрошенные галлюцинаторные переживания и чувство нереальности происходящего, похожее на сон, когда ты не уверен, настоящие ли вокруг мир и покой, вся эта тоскливая обыденность, впрочем, не важно, потому что тебя она мучает в любом случае. Когда ты свалил убийцу, ты был совершенно спокоен, следовательно, причина не в стрессе и не в сценах насилия на гражданке, только в бездействии. Скука. Сон. Спокойствие. Восхитительно. Война тебя изменила, но не сломала. В каком-то смысле ты с нее не вернулся. Смерть, сложные условия, постоянный высокий риск. Ты привык к насилию, от этого не отучишься, и тебе кажется, что та жизнь, служба в вооруженных силах, лучше, чем настоящая, даже если это иррационально по большинству стандартов, тем более, учитывая, что ты наверняка видел смерть друзей. Травма, пережитая тобой, здесь действует на реверсе: опасность ощущается нормой. А спокойствие тебя ужасает.

У Джона отваливается челюсть и несколько раз подергивается, прежде чем ему удается её поднять. Синие глаза темнеют и кажутся черными. Джон проводит рукой по шее, потирает затылок.  
— Ого, - спокойно говорит он.

— Ты не обиделся?

— Ты _хотел_ меня обидеть? – подчеркивает Джон, опираясь на кухонный стол.

Шерлоку очень хотелось бы ответить на вопрос, но он обнаруживает, что может лишь молча стоять в своей рубашке стального цвета и смотреть сверху вниз на доктора, вероятно убившего немало врагов. Упомянутый доктор либо в шоке, либо зол, и если последнее, то Шерлоку хочется уползти в канализацию. Он будет жить в коллекторе Базалгета* с остальными крысами, тараканами и клопами. Но он не может подобрать слова. ПТС, очевидно, является плохой темой для разговора, но у Шерлока отсутствует такт. Обычно это не проблема, ну, точнее, иногда это проблема, не то чтобы ему есть дело до того, что о нем думают слюнявые идиоты, и не то чтобы важно, что его ненавидят все за редким исключением, это ничего не значит, ему и одному, в общем, неплохо, разве нет, ему отлично, но если он обидит Джона Уотсона, то Джон Уотсон уйдет, а это невыносимый исход.

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: Джозеф Базалгет (1819 - 1891) - инженер, создатель канализационной сети центрального Лондона. ]_

 

— Ты не хотел, - вслух размышляет Джон, снова выпрямляясь. – Боже. Ты действительно не хотел, да? Ты просто толкаешь людям речь, а что из этого получится в итоге – не твои проблемы. И так снова и снова, да, как игра в двадцать одно, пока в итоге не выложишь слишком крупную карту и не проиграешь. И что тогда происходит, в смысле, обычно?

— Люди уходят или плачут, - докладывает Шерлок. – Иногда бьют меня в лицо.

— Я, пожалуй, понимаю, почему им кажется, что это отличное решение.

— Я не очень хорош в самоцензуре, - признает Шерлок. – Не вижу в этом смысла. Но ты не совершил ни один из этих поступков.

— Так мне еще и кофе не налили.

В Шерлоке вспыхивает искра надежды:  
— Ты правда не сердишься?

— Было бы низко с моей стороны, ведь я подозреваю, что всё, что ты сказал – правда. 

Из Шерлока вырывается хохот, неуместный целиком и полностью, но он потрясенно обнаруживает, что Джону тоже весело. Джон отворачивается в сторону, фырканье готово превратиться в смех, и это, наверное, лучше всего, что Шерлок Холмс когда-либо видел в жизни. Джон выглядит на десять лет моложе, он щурится от смеха и у него морщинки вокруг глаз, мышцы корпуса сведены, словно он балансирует на палубе корабля, да, они оба пираты, и дует солёный бриз, капер прямо по курсу, они только что расстреляли невольничье судно, освободили пленников, забрали всё золото и, если откровенно, то…

Откровенно, это красиво.

Шерлок замечает, что перестал смеяться.

Джон тоже прекращает, чуть позже.

— Что это? – спрашивает он, изменившись в голосе.

Шерлок бросает взгляд туда, куда смотрит Джон.

_Ох._

Джон, как выяснилось, уже читает последнее письмо, и, как выяснилось еще раньше, конкретно это письмо весьма неприятно, даже хуже остальных двухсот шестидесяти одного. Шерлок получает их почти ежемесячно лет с одиннадцати. Они ему не нравятся, как не нравится и потеря превосходного душевного равновесия, которую они всегда, всегда вызывают, хотя, конечно, получение очередного послания – повод отточить интеллектуальные навыки, – он почти болезненно ощущает, как обостряется его ум, словно о точильный камень, пока глаза просматривают бредовые строчки. 

Конкретно это письмо содержит следующее:

_Дорогой Шерлок,_

_Через неделю я выхожу! Надеюсь, ты тоже рад? Мы построили столько совместных планов за эти годы, я просто не могу дождаться._

_Я унесу с собой столько воспоминаний, драгоценных для меня моментов: например, тот день, когда кое-кто пытался меня запугать, а я лишь пнул его в яйца несколько раз, хотя мог избить до смерти; или тот раз, когда в душевой слишком заигрались, немного грубовато, если ты знаешь, о чем я, и мне не очень понравилось общее направление флирта, сам понимаешь, болела голова, и я ткнул его в глаз авторучкой (он потом утверждал, что сам это сделал и по психическому состоянию не может остаться в тюрьме, какой очаровашка, таааакой умный!), а когда его прошение о переводе отклонили, я таки позволил ему жить, хоть ему и не очень хотелось, когда я с ним закончил, если ты понимаешь, о чем я; или моменты, когда каждое лицо вокруг казалось мне твоим, твоим чудесным лицом, которое я видел в прошлом году в газетах, в связи с делом о контрабанде алкоголя, Вэмберри, кажется, звали того негодяя (ты потрясающий, ты это знаешь?), и я просто разглядывал твой снимок, и думал о том, что до сих пор не сжёг твои сладкие, сладкие губки плойкой._

_Я уже считаю дни, моя душечка._

_Джим_

Джон тянется к листу и придвигает его поближе.  
— Что за ушлёпок это написал? – рычит он.

— Я отправил его в тюрьму, когда мне было десять, – тихо отвечает Шерлок.

Джон в ярости. Это очень тихое бешенство. Он, кажется, стал еще меньше, словно лев на охоте, крадущийся в высокой траве, и шокирующе легко представить, как Джон бросается на жертву и разрывает ее на куски. У Шерлока дух захватывает от этого нового Джона, а еще он немного ошарашен. Почему его так разозлило письмо? Дрянь, конечно, та ещё. Но к Джону отношения не имеет.

Левый кулак Джона сжимается и разжимается несколько раз, словно готовится к действию. Тремора как не бывало.  
— Рассказывай, – говорит он.

Шерлок пускается в подробное изложение дела Карла Пауэрса, кроссовок и его одиночной кампании по борьбе со злом. Он даже не подбирает слова, столько раз рассказывал эту историю, но Джон выглядит полностью ею поглощенным. Шерлок решает, что причина в том, что преступление Джима Мориарти было бы необыкновенно умным даже для взрослого человека, что уж говорить о маленьком мальчике, поэтому замедляет темп и включает в рассказ больше деталей и красок. Не обходит пустяков, таких, как чувствовал себя, когда увидел в первый раз Новый Скотланд Ярд: был немного разочарован, потому что всегда представлял здание как мрачную, громадную крепость, мощную и удивительную, а взамен увидел что-то вроде банка. Потом объясняет, что Мориарти довольно корректно упрекает Шерлока за упущенное детство, поэтому планирует отсечь ему уши, засолить и выслать Мамочке. Шерлок уже научился бесстрастно это обсуждать, поэтому его голос спокоен.

— А полиция что, ничего не сделала?

Шерлок пожимает плечами:  
— Ну, он имеет право писать письма.

— Но не изводить тебя.

— Это понятно. Но они всегда содержат полезную информацию. Он понемногу рассказывает о себе в каждом письме, и если всё взвесить, то лучше их получать. Например, он раньше он содержался под строгим режимом, потому что выяснилось, что он занимался вымогательствами через освободившихся приспешников, и, получив это письмо, я могу сделать вывод, что его снова вернули к другим заключенным. Это полезно знать. Он оброс связями за время заключения до такой степени, что человек предпочел солгать, что выколол себе глаз, нежели указать настоящего виновника. Тоже полезно. Знает, как я выгляжу. Полезно.

Джон кивает:  
— Я об этом не подумал. Глупо с моей стороны.

— Да, но большинство людей – идиоты, – соглашается Шерлок.

Джон кашляет, чтобы скрыть смех. Качает головой:  
— Шерлок, это кажется мне серьезным. Очень серьезным. Ну, ты знаешь… смертельно серьезным.

Шерлок вспоминает, как впервые попробовал героин, в общем, случайно, в возрасте двадцати трех лет, когда еще посещал несвязанные между собой, но полезные с точки зрения расследований курсы в университете. Это случилось перед Рождеством, сразу после выпускных экзаменов. Однокурсники закатили огромную вечеринку, где обращались с ним как с призраком, практикуя технику «игнорируй-проблему-может-исчезнет», которую начали применять после того, как обнаружили, что он очень привлекателен, но не заинтересован, очень умен, но не даст списать, и держится на дистанции, но в любую секунду готов прилюдно рассказать, кто с кем спит. Постояв в одиночестве, как человек-остров*, пока музыка била по ушам, он серией быстрых дедукций определил, у кого лучшая дурь** и кто мог бы согласиться на бартер. Незабываемо неприятный и негигиеничный минет в неописуемо загаженной ванной комнате обеспечил Шерлоку тем вечером совершенно астрономический приход в его новой квартирке, но потом он обнаружил очередное письмо Мориарти в маленькой горке корреспонденции. И тот факт, что врагу потребовалось менее месяца на то, чтобы узнать о переезде Шерлока из общежития на Монтегю-стрит и адресовать письмо правильно, вызвал в нем дикую, усиленную наркотиком, панику. В течение минуты он даже подозревал, что Мориарти не придется его убивать, потому что сердечный приступ прикончит его первым.

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: "человек-остров" – аллегория к Джону Донну, английскому поэту и священнику, точнее, его проповеди "По ком звонит колокол".]_

_[ **Прим.перев.: "дурь" на наркосленге: героин, марихуана и ее производные.]_

 

В тот раз Мориарти планировал отрубить колуном его руки и ноги, а потом держать на аппарате жизнеобеспечения до девяноста лет.

— Серьезно, да, - вздыхает Шерлок. – Дай твой телефон.  
Бровь Джона приподнимается:  
— Зачем?  
— Потому что мой – на другом конце комнаты в кармане пальто.

Джон выглядит немного раздраженным, но достает мобильник. _У него есть брат-алкоголик, недавно развелся. Интересно._ Шерлок быстро набирает «Еще одно. ШХ» и отправляет Майкрофту, потому что Майкрофт умеет очень нудно настаивать, а Шерлок и так откладывал это бремя с самого утра. Потом он заходит в контакты Джона и добавляет запись _Шерлок Холмс_ вместе с номером, отчаянно надеясь, что Джон не заметит его действий и не прервет его. Ему удается. Эти мгновения похожи на тест, есть ли бог на свете, похожи на ставки в рулетке и похожи на отчаянные меры. Закрыв контакты, он возвращает телефон Джону. 

— Черт, посмотри на время, - бормочет Джон. – Мне действительно пора, ладно? Спасибо, что пригласил, и за обед. И что рассказал про того подонка. Это был очень интересный день, но завтра с утра мне нужно быть на работе.

— Тоска, - фыркает Шерлок.

— Да, но я беден, - усмехается Джон. Он возвращается в гостиную за тростью. – И я хочу успеть поспать хотя бы шесть часов, а живу я на другом конце Лондона.

— Спать скучно.

— Только не мне, - говорит Джон, и в его голосе опять появляется мрачная нотка. – Уж поверь.

 

Джон надевает куртку, и Шерлок провожает его до двери. В этот раз Джон не улыбается, пожимая ему руку. Он прикусывает губу. Его близость и ощущение неминуемой потери разрывают Шерлока физически, как гравитация или магнетизм, словно они с Джоном вырабатывают противоположные заряды или словно плотность Джона гораздо, гораздо больше его реальных размеров. Шерлок подозревает, что в обеих гипотезах есть доля правды.

— Ты будь осторожен, ладно? – говорит Джон. – Я серьезно, ты… Просто это очень паршивые письма, очень. Держи глаза на затылке, прошу.

Джон уходит, и Шерлок закрывает дверь, запирая её на ночь на замок. Потом прислоняется к ней спиной и оседает на пол.

Тишина.

Как всегда.

С этим ничего не поделаешь, если только не встать и не начать терзать скрипку.

Тишину следует ожидать.

И все же.

Его квартира опять стала квартирой. Совсем недолго его квартира была миром в стеклянном шаре, где кружили в хороводе и мерцали снежинки, и все было другим, все было ярче.

 _Что выбрать сегодня,_ устало думает Шерлок, позволяя голове отклониться назад, _морфий или кокаин_?

С тех пор, как он связался с Лейстрейдом, он вынужден быть более осторожным. До сих пор скрываться удавалось, хотя доза иногда недостаточна для его целей, а приходы случаются только после недели или более воздержания. Уколоться хочется каждое утро, и он воздерживается каждое утро, в надежде, что появится дело, требующее его участия. Но когда день проходит, оглушительную тишину в его квартире становится невозможно выносить стоически.

_Тиньк._

Встав, Шерлок лезет в карман пальто и достает телефон. Сообщение с неизвестного номера.

_Ловкий ход. Похоже, ты сделан по образу и подобию кого-то другого, да?_

Пространство расширяется, потом сжимается, и приходит ощущение Большого Взрыва, мчавшегося сквозь вселенную, а потом вернувшегося в простую квартиру на Бейкер-стрит, где подушка "Юнион Джек", на фасаде высокие окна, а сигареты спрятаны в носке персидской туфли.

— Ох, - выдыхает Шерлок.

_Думаю, я его превзошел. ШХ_

Ответ приходит шесть минут спустя, и Шерлок замечает, что всё это время стоял неподвижно, не отрывая глаз от телефона в руке.

_Ну, если тебе понадобится еще кого-нибудь сбить с ног, ты знаешь, где меня найти._

Шерлок разглядывает едва завуалированное предложение, замерев, как кролик перед удавом. Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Никто не хочет общаться с ним добровольно. Ну, может, Молли, но Молли явно спятила. Он всё еще таращится в телефон, когда приходит новое сообщение.

_Хотя, наверное, ты и сам отлично справляешься. В любом случае, спасибо за спагетти, приятель. Рад был помочь._

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, - шипит Шерлок, бешено печатая.

_Надежный партнер всегда пригодится. ШХ_

На этот раз, ожидая ответ, он кружит по комнате, маниакально растирая пальцами скальп.

_Предполагается, что я пишу блог для моей терапии. Обычно там всякая хрень, но сегодняшний пост будет несколько лучше, чем всегда. Что ты думаешь о блоггерах? Они могут пригодиться?_

Мысль о Джоне, пишущем про их день, удивительна, но странно привлекательна, как дневник или мемуар. 

_Даже очень. ШХ_

Шерлок отправляется в спальню, не выпуская из рук мобильник. Следующее сообщение приходит, когда он натягивает мягкую пижамную рубашку, и, чудом не удавившись в попытке вырваться из рукавов, он хватает телефон.

 _Правда? Большинство людей лишь ноют о том, как ненавидят свою работу, и выкладывают снимки того, что едят. Мой последний пост был про мою стирку._

_Когда люди хранят свою жизнь онлайн, это бывает полезно в расследованиях. Почему стирка? Ее украли? ШХ_

_Нет, ничего столь захватывающего, просто грязные вещи, а написал, чтобы отвязаться от Эллы, моего терапевта. Со мной никогда ничего не случается._

Хоть это и нелогично, Шерлока захлестывает горькая ревность: Корона платит деньги какой-то Элле, чтобы та регулярно общалась с Джоном Уотсоном, а ведь она явная идиотка, и всё _очень очень очень_ несправедливо.

_Но сегодня ты случился с Эбернетти. Довольно сильно, на самом деле. ШХ_

_Да, пожалуй. И запястье потянул._

_Стоило того? ШХ_

Шерлок сворачивается на диване в клубочек вместе с телефоном, сна ни в одном глазу. Он притворяется, что в ожидании ответа на этот вопрос у него не подвело живот. Но когда телефон, наконец, пищит в его руке, он почти не может заставить себя прочитать сообщение.

_О боже, да._

Улыбаясь, Шерлок сжимает и разжимает пальцы ног, потом лениво потягивается, как кошка.

_Поужинаем? ШХ_

_Что, ты опять голоден? Ты же только что съел целых два глотка макарон!_

_Я не голоден. Поужинаем? ШХ_

_Это бессмыслица. Ну ладно. Где-нибудь в конце недели? Спишемся._

Это сигнал заткнуться, который Шерлок распознает, но у него нет никакого желания снова оставаться в одиночестве.

_Расскажи мне о войне. ШХ_

_Что, сейчас?_

_Да. Ты сейчас ничем не занят, ты едешь в автобусе. ШХ_

_Почему ты всё время пишешь свои инициалы? И откуда ты знаешь?_

Зевая, Шерлок заваливается на бок, уткнувшись лицом в спинку дивана, потому что так гораздо уютнее.

_Логика. Ты сказал, что беден, следовательно, машины у тебя нет, и равно маловероятно, что ты позволил себе такси, ну а раз ты пишешь мне, ты явно не в метро. ШХ_

Прежде чем приходит ответ, проходит несколько минут, когда он молит вселенную не позволить Джону обидеться на резкое _беден_ , даже если Джон сам так сказал. Иногда, вспоминает Шерлок, люди говорят о себе неправду в надежде, что их опровергнут. Но Джон не кажется одним из них.

_Изумительно._

Вытянув палец, Шерлок проводит кончиком пальца по буквам. Почему от них возникает странное чувство тесноты в груди, и ноет сердце?

_Элементарно. ШХ_

Мучительно медленно проходят еще несколько минут.

_Война была жаркой, грязной и жестокой._

Они переписываются еще час. Иногда Джон не отвечает по несколько минут, тогда Шерлок впадает в отчаяние, а иногда ответ приходит немедленно; ответы про оружие и ручные гранаты, американцев, кровотечение, повстанцев, химическое оружие, и как ощущается брюшной тиф, и Шерлоку кажется, что он чувствует запах пустыни прямо здесь. И всё благодаря серии коротких сообщений. Изумительно. Больше чем изумительно. Что-то глубже.

Наконец Джон присылает:

_Я дома. Ложусь спать. Почитай уже что-нибудь._

_Какую книгу посоветуешь? ШХ_

Зарывшись поглубже в подушки, он ждет ответа Джона. Но тот всё не приходит, и Шерлок чувствует, что глаза закрываются, и позволяет себе дрейфовать в тишине, полностью забыв про морфий и кокаин, положив ладони с мобильником лодочкой себе под щеку.

Он просыпается на следующий день достаточно поздно, чтобы осознать, что жить, вероятнее всего, осталось неделю, а он так и не приготовил кофе Джону Уотсону.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Шерлок просыпается со сложным ощущением, будто бы словил невероятный кокаиновый кайф, возможный лишь в первую или вторую неделю употребления, хотя на деле, если колешься часто, получаешь теплое возбуждение, а если редко – ошеломляющий подъем, но сейчас во рту не сухо, голова не раскалывается, и мышечных судорог тоже нет. Медленно распрямившись, он потягивается. Потом начинает выпутываться из перекрученного покрывала, стянутого ночью со спинки дивана, и, когда мобильник падает на пол, Шерлок вспоминает.

_Джон Уотсон._

_Джон Уотсон был здесь, в этой квартире._

Полупроснувшийся, но полный нетерпеливого стремления, он хватает телефон и проверяет экран. Новых сообщений нет.

Вздохнув, Шерлок падает обратно на подушки.

Будучи тем, кто он есть, он разрабатывает план моментально.

Поиск и чтение блога Джона занимают десять минут (Джон прав – с ним ничего не случается, но Джон определенно случился с Шерлоком, и не менее сильно, чем с Эбернетти), затем он обыскивает медицинские порталы, потом перепроверяет, чтобы ничего не упустить, выясняя, где Джон работает на полставки. С чуть большими сложностями Шерлок находит его почтовый адрес, а также полное имя и биографию терапевта Эллы. Имя Джона часто встречается в газетах, но те статьи про других Уотсонов: бракоразводные процессы, политики низшего звена, цитаты случайных людей.

После душа, тщательной чистки зубов, бритья, расчески, шкафа и каталога носков, Шерлок смотрится в зеркало в спальне. Он знает, что его внешность привлекает внимание, но недостаточно компетентен в теме, чтобы понять, какое именно впечатление производит на окружающих. Он достоверно знает, что незабываем, благодаря чему часто получает то, что хочет, и использует это качество, как любой другой инструмент - бесстрастно. Он не думает _я понравлюсь Джону больше, если буду хорошо выглядеть_ , но точно знает, что _принимая во внимание средние арифметические результаты, я достигну наилучших, если уложу волосы_. В обычном состоянии кудри желают укладываться только на его лицо – эту битву он проиграл много лет назад.

Телефон звонит. Шерлок уже улыбается, но потом видит, что это Майкрофт, и радостное выражение немедленно сменяется хмурым.

— Чего тебе?

— Твои телефонные манеры оставляют желать много лучшего, - занудствует самодовольный старший брат.

— Что тебе нужно? 

— Того же, что и всегда. Меня волнует твоя безопасность. Я беспокоюсь о тебе, Шерлок. Непрестанно.

Когда Шерлоку было одиннадцать, и письма только начали приходить, Майкрофт уже учился в пансионе. Шерлок остался наедине с холодным безразличием отца и сдержанным любованием матери и был в ярости, когда понял, что брат бросил его. Майкрофт был необходим, учил наблюдать мельчайшие вещи, объяснял важность деталей, искренне хвалил и ругал лишь по делу, и прекратил уделять Шерлоку какое-либо внимание, когда в его жизни появились олухи в школьной униформе.

Шерлок ненавидел всех чужаков, воображаемых и реальных, кто хладнокровно лишил его Майкрофта, а еще больше ненавидел самого Майкрофта за измену. На свете больше не было таких, как он и Майкрофт, и все было бы хорошо, будь они вместе, но они разделились, и было адски больно. У него не было приятелей, кто мог бы заполнить пустоту, и чем старше он становился, тем больше сознавал свое отличие от остальных, и готов был взорваться от ярости, потому что проходила неделя за неделей, а первый и единственный кумир игнорировал его.

Потом начали приходить письма от Мориарти, и вдруг Майкрофт стал самой заботой. Он настоял, чтобы ему отправляли копии, и отслеживал деятельность Мориарти за решеткой с поразительной расторопностью. Это было немного похоже на возвращение прежнего Майкрофта, хотя Шерлок не простил годы, когда Майкрофта больше занимали дискуссионные клубы, элементарная физика и гадские одноклассники, чем родной брат.

Беспокойство же Майкрофта насчет Шерлока по какой-то причине всегда вызывает в последнем желание оттолкнуть, посмотреть, сможет ли, или же Майкрофт беспокоится о нем по-настоящему. Майкрофт один из очень немногих людей, кто думает о Шерлоке в других категориях, нежели _урод_ , поэтому Шерлок постоянно его проверяет. Это упрямство, он знает, но привычка уже сформирована, а самосовершенствование мало интересует Шерлока. Он исключителен, этого достаточно.

— Ладно, сейчас отсканирую, – вздыхает Шерлок. – Не трать мое время.  
— Что-нибудь нам полезное? – сдержанно интересуется Майкрофт.  
— Нет. Ну, он знает, как я выгляжу. Теперь собирается сжечь мои губы плойкой.

Он говорит так, потому что подозревает, что Майкрофт все же любит его, и фраза вызовет реакцию. Он сознает свои побуждения, хоть и не может вспомнить, когда именно жажда близкого общения превратилось в стремление шокировать отвратительно хладнокровного братца. Однажды, когда Шерлоку было семь, он сильно распорол руку в какой-то авантюре на дереве в их поместье, и выражение лица четырнадцатилетнего Майкрофта, когда тот увидел кровь, хлещущую ручьем по запястью, сделало концепцию ранения чуть ли не желанной.

— Он, несомненно, будет очень разочарован, когда этого не произойдет, - отвечает Майкрофт сдавленным голосом.

— Может, и не будет. Если вернется к плану, в котором собирался их зашить, и вечно кормить меня внутривенно.

— Этого тоже не случится.

— Тебе-то откуда знать?

— Я просто не позволю этому произойти.

— А, спасибо за напоминание, что всеведущ. Так освежает. Пошел нафиг.

— Я забронировал тебе место на самолете в Нью-Йорк через неделю, - вкрадчиво сообщает Майкрофт.

— Нет.

— Неубедительный аргумент.

— Я сто раз говорил тебе, я не побегу. Он и сейчас всегда знает, где я живу, он найдет меня и в Америке.

— Франция?

— C'est le même principe, mais j'aime bien Paris à l'automne. Non.

— Тогда переезжай ко мне на Пэлл Мэлл.

Это уже заманчиво. На самом деле так ужасно заманчиво, что Шерлок немедленно отвечает:  
— Отвали.

Квартира Майкрофта на Пэлл Мэлл находится в нескольких кварталах от Клуба Диогена, ее обстановка во все горло вопит о богатстве и аристократических корнях. Там множество книг и периодики, старого виски и кожаной мебели. Шерлок был там в последний раз, когда восстанавливался после Передоза Номер Два, и вся квартира тогда пропиталась неодобрением Майкрофта. У Шерлока болело все с ног до головы, и не только физически, и хотелось лишь заползти в укромную норку, чтобы как следует выплакаться. Вместо этого были полированные столы из красного дерева, тусклые канделябры и горькое разочарование брата, от которого делалось только хуже, и он должен был являть миру храбрость и стоицизм и не хныкать, когда открывал глаза, потому что тогда взгляды Майкрофта становились лишь чаще и выразительнее. Но несмотря ни на что, несмотря на лихорадку, и боль, и давящую серость мира, там он чувствовал себя защищенным. Пребывание там после освобождения Мориарти означало бы уровень безопасности и комфорта, которому Шерлок не может позволить себе довериться.

— Как хочешь, - вздыхает Майкрофт. – Я спрошу тебя снова через несколько дней. Кого ты принимал у себя прошлой ночью?

Шерлок знает, что Майкрофт использует уличное видеонаблюдение, чтобы держать его под постоянным присмотром ради его же безопасности, но, даже если так, вмешательство в личную жизнь досаждает ничуть не меньше. Может, и больше, если учесть тот факт, что одиночество в тихом жилище иногда допекало так, что, когда он смотрел в окно на Бейкер-стрит, лишь осознание невидимого присутствия удерживало его от падения в вежливом молчании из окна. Факт весьма досадный.

— Что, снова нашел благовидный предлог залезть в мою частную жизнь?

— Не вижу причин поступать иначе. А ты видишь?

— Что, действительно, так нравится играть в мою личную няньку?

— Если кто и в самом деле нуждается в няньке, то это ты, милый брат.

— Я оставлю на ночь окна открытыми, чтобы ты мог прилететь со своим саквояжем.

— Я снова спрашиваю, и спрошу опять, если будет нужно, кем был твой гость?

— Военный врач, - отвечает Шерлок с долей гордости, которую не может скрыть. — Помог мне задержать убийцу.

— Незапланированный инцидент?

— Да.

— Изумительно.

— Да.

— Ты, конечно, понимаешь, что Мориарти мог подослать тебе одного из своих приспешников перед освобождением. 

— Да.

— И ты будешь обращаться с этим человеком с соответствующей осторожностью, пока я выясняю все возможное о его биографии?

— Да, - рычит Шерлок.

— В таком случае, как зовут этого джентльмена?

— Джон Уотсон, - говорит Шерлок и чувствует странный всплеск ликования, когда слова слетают с языка.

— Великолепно. Зайдешь вечером в мой клуб на ужин?

— Пока, Майкрофт, - отвечает Шерлок и завершает вызов.

Положив мобильник в карман, Шерлок гасит в квартире свет. У него есть дела куда более важные, чем болтовня с доставшим братцем. Ну а через неделю... через неделю будет то, что будет, и он сделает, что сможет, вот и все. Скан и отправка письма Майкрофту занимают две минуты, а когда он закрывает ноутбук и проверяет бумажник на предмет наличных для такси, от Майкрофта приходит сообщение:

_Какое очаровательное послание. Я не остановлюсь ни перед чем, ты же знаешь. МХ_

Идея странно успокаивает, это теплое ощущение, словно укутали в пальто, и Шерлок, набрав было едкий ответ, удаляет его и ничего не отвечает.

* * *

Клинику, где работает Джон, Шерлок может описать одним словом: скучная. Настолько унылая, что детектив сразу решает, что ненавидит ее. Джон Уотсон не вписывается в эту пресную трехэтажную больницу, где цветочные горшки, и бетонные скамейки, и сверкают чистотой окна. У Джона Уотсона должен быть пистолет в ладони и опасный стальной блеск в темно-синих глазах. Шерлок не очень уверен про цвет глаз Джона: когда они встретились прошлым вечером, солнце уже садилось, а потом свет был уже только искусственный, но у него достаточно поводов подозревать, что в дневном свете, сегодня, например, они будут цвета миски*, стоящей на кухне их загородного дома.

_[* Прим.перев.: Может, миска, а может, и тазик (the mixing bowl)... о_О ]_

Покопавшись в кармане в поисках пачки, вытряхнутой ранее из носка персидской туфли, Шерлок прикуривает сигарету. У нее терпкий и чудесный аромат, и он с некоторым облегчением (пока никотин поступает в организм) осознает, что снова забыл поесть. Неважно. Может, Джон захочет на ланч. Люди входят в клинику и выходят из нее, на вид никто особо не болен, но у каждого кислая мина, словно дело у них весьма неприятное. Неинтересны. Не должны отнимать время Джона Уотсона.

Шерлок снимает пальто и поправляет белый медицинский халат с очень официальным бейджиком на груди, выбранным специально на такой случай.

Затягивается последний раз. Затушив окурок, Шерлок швыряет его в металлическую урну и решительно заходит в клинику.

Симпатичная белокурая женщина в блузке с якобы романтичным вырезом, который как бы намекает на ее желание казаться обладающей вкусом, болтает с администратором. Держа у груди планшет, она смеется, демонстрируя жемчужные зубы. Пройдя мимо стойки с выражением полнейшей уверенности, Шерлок заходит в дверь, ведущую к смотровым кабинетам.

Он останавливается, чтобы прислушаться и повесить свой Белстаф* на раму медицинских весов. До него доносится гомон различных голосов. Вступив в бежевую приемную, Шерлок идет к закрытой двери, за которой доктор Джон Уотсон объясняет кому-то что-то успокаивающим тоном. Открыв дверь, он входит и закрывает её за собой.

Жизнь немедленно перестает быть скучной.

_[* Прим.перев.: Белстаф (Belstaff) – английский бренд (основан в 1942), производящий высококачественную одежду, в частности, пальто Шерлока.]_

Джон, тоже в белом халате, обрабатывает остаток большого пальца какому-то мужчине. Рана уже обезболена, но все еще свежая, опухшая и кровоточит. Пациенту примерно лет двадцать пять, серо-лиловый твидовый костюм, пиджак сложен рядом на перевязочном столе, бледное, мужественное лицо с выражением стоического добродушия (химически вызванного, несомненно); он оглядывается, с любопытством глядя на Шерлока. Джон тоже оборачивается и в изумлении открывает рот.

— Ваш коллега? – спрашивает пациент, чье имя Шерлок может прочитать на медкарте, лежащей рядом с эмалированной кюветой, Виктор Хэдерли.

— Знакомый. Э.. Я.. Что ты здесь делаешь? – заикается Джон.

— Что случилось с твоим пальцем? – обращается Шерлок к Хэдерли. – Рана нанесена с помощью очень тяжелого и острого инструмента.

— Тесак, ни больше ни меньше, - отвечает Хэдерли.

— Случайность?

— Нет.

— Покушение на убийство, - в восхищении говорит Шерлок. Конечно, Джон должен был оказаться единственным врачом в этом ужасном месте, который не занимается дурацким кашлем и не прописывает лекарства от свищей.

_Джон Уотсон,_ думает Шерлок, _самое лучшее, что когда-либо со мной случалось. Пожалуйста, только не прогоняй меня еще немножко._

— Ты не можешь здесь оставаться, - решительно говорит Джон.

— Полиция уже едет, - добавляет Хэдерли. – Мне, конечно, придется все рассказать. Но между нами, если бы отрубленный палец не был доказательством, думаю, мне бы вообще никто не поверил.

— Я бы поверил, - заверяет Шерлок. – Расскажи всё. В подробностях. Не нуди.

— Кто вы?

— Шерлок Холмс, - говорит Джон, выглядящий одновременно позабавленным, изумленным и раздраженным. – Он как раз уже уходит.

— Шерлок Холмс! – восклицает Хэдерли. – Я слышал о вас. Вы же тот детектив, чудо-мальчик. Эксцентричный гений. Раскрыли ваше первое дело в десять лет. Я буду счастлив посоветоваться с вами.

Симпатичная сотрудница регистратуры заглядывает в дверь, предварительно постучав.  
— Полиция приехала, - сообщает она, затем замечает Шерлока. – Простите, кто вы и что здесь делаете?

— Друг Джона, консультант по делу мистера Хэдерли, - с готовностью отвечает Шерлок.

— Мой коллега, - поправляет Джон. – Из... э... Сент-Барта. И он не останется. На самом деле он уже почти свалил. Прости за все это, Сара.

— Моя компетентность принесет неоценимую пользу твоему пациенту, с твоей стороны было бы идиотством отказываться от моего содействия, - делает попытку Шерлок.

— Вот даже как, - Джон многозначительно постукивает авторучкой по медкарте Виктора Хэдерли.

— Точно так.

_Пожелай, чтоб я остался, пожелай, чтоб я остался, пожелай, чтоб я остался,_ мысленно умоляет Шерлок.

— Меня почти раздавило насмерть в гидравлическом прессе, – в порядке диалога сообщает Хэдерли. Похоже, его приход в самом зените.

— Какой ужас, - ахает названная Сарой женщина.

— Фантастика, - восклицает Шерлок. 

Джон улыбается, но тут же прячет улыбку. Это изумительно, потому что Шерлок уже вообразил, что Джон Уотсон не может оказаться еще идеальнее, но одурманивающая комбинация _Джон_ плюс _новое дело_ бесподобна по своей интенсивности. Джон не может его вышвырнуть, просто не может: отрубленный палец слишком восхитителен. Шерлок хочет вычислить все про нападение на Хэдерли, выболтать Джону все подробности, одновременно провести глубокий химический анализ, виртуозно сыграть соло на скрипке и выиграть боксерский матч. Шерлок обожает рисоваться, но еще никогда ему не хотелось блеснуть так, как хочется перед этим человеком. Будь он павлином, понимает Шерлок, то давно распустил бы хвост в ослепительной демонстрации тщеславия. Жаль, что он оставил в коридоре пальто и сейчас не может поднять воротник. Он бы выглядел более драматично. Может быть, если они выйдут отсюда вместе, эта возможность появится. 

За Сарой появляется инспектор Брэдстрит из Ярда. Брэдстрит знакома Шерлоку и далеко не худшая из тех, кто мог прийти. Она сурово профессиональна, но не тупа. На ее лице появляется выражение одобрения, когда она видит Шерлока. Коротко подстриженые светлые волосы аккуратно уложены, отличный костюм с вычурной фиолетовой блузкой под ним – признаки, по которым Шерлок определяет, что у нее назначено свидание после смены. 

— Все в порядке, мистер Холмс, - кивает она спокойно. – Не знала, что и вас вызвали. Отличный халат.

— Меня только что привлекли, - объясняет Шерлок.

— Точнее, он так думает, - поправляет Джон, с беспокойством глядя на Хэдерли.

— Я не возражаю, он же культовая знаменитость, - высказывается тот. – Личное участие чудо-мальчика, ну не круто ли? Реально впечатляет.

— Весьма впечатляет, - соглашается Шерлок.

— Эй, не нужно еще дополнительно раздувать его эго, - встревает Брэдстрит.

— А твой парфюм не нужно распылять на каждую из эрогенных зон: есть все шансы задохнуться с двадцати ярдов, – отстреливается Шерлок. – У меня не укладывается в голове, что груди, пахнущие мускусной розой, могут кому-то показаться привлекательными.

— Если ты хочешь со мной работать, сведи замечания о грудях к минимуму, - холодно говорит Брэдстрит.

— Если ты хочешь со мной работать, а если ты не идиотка, то хочешь, а ты не идиотка, то ты заткнешься, и мы оба послушаем историю этого человека.

— Шерлок Холмс только что сказал, что я не идиотка, - мурлычет Брэдстрит, доставая маленький блокнот и ручку. – Охренеть, вставлю в рамку и повешу над кроватью.

— По крайней мере, там это точно увидит множество людей.

— Современные женщины выносят тебе твой зашореный крохотный мозг, да? – равнодушно фыркает Брэдстрит. – Моя здоровая сексуальная жизнь – не твоя забота.

— Мы вообще _когда-нибудь_ начнем говорить о деле или так и будем продолжать отвратительное обсуждение твоих любовных связей?

— Не любовных, а сексуальных связей, и я тему не поднимала. Всё на сто процентов зависит от вас, мистер Хэдерли, если вы сможете терпеть этого задрота, то и я смогу.

Сара переводит ошарашенный взгляд трепетной лани с одного на другого участника. Джон отклоняется назад, скрещивая на груди руки, тонкие брови приподняты. Брэдстрит выжидательно молчит. Шерлок стоит практически на цыпочках в своих выходных туфлях, сердце колотится так громко, что слышно всем в комнате.

— Вчера вечером, когда я собирался уходить с работы, ко мне зашел человек, на визитке которого было написано «полковник Лизандер Старк», - охотно начинает Хэдерли.

Дрожа в ликовании, Шерлок скидывает белый халат и рискует взглянуть на Джона, пока Хэдерли продолжает рассказ. Джон изгибает узкие губы в благоговейно-горестной улыбке, качает головой, выражая покорность судьбе (что, полагает Шерлок, и было тем качеством, что помогло ему сохранить рассудок в Афганистане), и слушает дальше, продолжая осторожно обрабатывать рану перед ним. Он выглядит полностью поглощенным рассказом, Шерлок это замечает, изучает и восторгается. Но, несмотря на все внимание к Хэдерли, Джон наклоняет голову так, что, Шерлок верит, это может означать (если ему очень повезет, если он самый везучий человек во вселенной), что Джон все еще думает о Шерлоке. Шерлоку очень хочется, чтобы Джон думал о нём, и больше ни о чём, кроме него, до конца его, вероятно, короткого и насильственно прерванного существования.

_Спасибо_ , думает Шерлок в никуда, с кем разговаривает вместо бога, к которому обращается большинство людей, _за целое расследование вместе с ним, пока еще не слишком поздно._

* * *

— Это было конченое безумие, - смеется Джон поздно вечером в такси, когда они возвращаются из сгоревшего логова фальшивомонетчиков. – Как что-то из, я не знаю, рассказов По. Невероятно.

Шерлок, определив, что клиенты Хэдерли возили его кругами, сделал из истории молодого человека вывод, что банда фальшивомонетчиков, которых он давно ждал шанс отыскать, в некотором смысле сама упала ему на колени. С помощью восхитительно эксцентричной истории Хэдерли, а также информации о пропадающих без вести инженерах, которую он последнее время собирал, было несложно убедить Брэдстрит, которая действительно была не слишком тупа, хотя и сильно пахла, что напавшие находились куда ближе к центру, чем ей изначально представлялось. Они обнаружили остов обугленной викторианской архитектуры, который, романтично пережив блиц*, потерпел неудачу в поединке с огнем, вызванным замыканием электропроводки при использовании древнего реликта гидравлического пресса с целью избавления от Хэдерли. Когда то давным-давно пресс применяли для получения сукновальной глины**.

 

_[* Прим.перев.: лондонский блиц, бомбёжка Лондона (ночные налёты немецко-фашистской авиации в 1940-41 во время "Битвы за Англию" [Battle of Britain]) ]_

_[** Прим.перев.: Перемешивание веществ (глины с необходимыми по технологии примесями) для выделки тонких изделий производится с помощью воды, которую нужно потом удалять. Один из способов дегидрации (дорогой и непрактичный) – когда массу вкладывают в мешки и подвергают давлению пресса. ]_

 

Джон прав. Это было конченое, конченое безумие, и было великолепно, но _сейчас все закончилось_ , угрюмо думает Шерлок. Они едут на квартиру Джона – на такси, потому что Джон, шутя, дал понять, что Шерлок должен ему, ибо вытащил его из клиники на середине смены, и Шерлок с готовностью согласился, лишь бы побыть с Джоном еще полчаса. Джон был весьма удивлен, когда Шерлок полез в такси следом за ним, но ничего не сказал. Шерлок считает районы, пока они везут Джона дальше и дальше от Бейкер-стрит, испытывая что-то, неприятно похожее на страдание. Баттерси, Клэпхэм, Брикстон – все пролетают в свете электрических фонарей: темные окна, мощеные улицы, улицы асфальтированные, автозаправочные станции, фастфуды, неон и темнота, улица за улицей, перекресток за перекрестком, бесит, просто бесит, абсолютно всё, потому что означает скорую потерю Джона снова.

Шерлок ярко ощущает близость тела Джона на сиденье такси, что весьма нетипично. Он хочет уткнуться лицом в шею Джона и вдыхать. Он хочет изучить кончиками пальцев небольшие запястья. Он хочет провести ладонями по голому торсу Джона и посчитать все кости под кожей. Он хочет узнать его вкус. Он хочет свернуться калачиком под горкой одеял, только он и маленький военный врач, и шептать друг другу секреты всю долгую, холодную ночь. Он хочет ощущать, как пульс Джона бьется под кожей.

_Твою мать_ , думает Шерлок, запоздало осознав, в какой именно заднице он оказался. 

— Все в порядке? – спрашивает Джон, когда молчание длится уже слишком долго.  
Шерлок пожимает плечами:  
— Всегда так реагирую, когда следствие кончается.  
— Отходняк после наркоза, да? – кивает Джон.  
Шерлок вздыхает, потому что метафора слишком удачна.  
— Что-то вроде того.

— Кстати, что ты вообще делал у меня в кабинете, изначально?  
— Хотел тебя увидеть. Ты не написал мне, что почитать.  
— А. Ну да. Хотя это как-то… хм. Странно. Да, странно.  
— Думаешь?  
— Будь уверен.  
— Я эксцентричен.  
— Мне можешь не рассказывать, - усмехается Джон. – Эксцентрик и мастер камуфляжа.

— Банальное слияние с местностью. Медицинский халат, полицейская фуражка, без разницы. Люди не очень-то видят друг друга. Или видят, но не наблюдают. Я и вижу, и наблюдаю, так что у меня естественное преимущество.

— У тебя, похоже, есть целый ряд естественных преимуществ.

Шерлоку перехватывает горло. Он сглатывает. Не помогает, и приходится повторить. Придя домой этим вечером, он выберет кокаин, потому что кокаин – чтобы помнить, а морфий – чтобы забыть, и уже через неделю он будет замучен до смерти, и ему не доведется увидеть, как Джон Уотсон стареет, если оптимистично предположить, что Джон вообще позволил бы, а это шанс снежка в аду, но не хочет забыть ни секунды, что они провели вместе. Их было слишком мало. Им следует делиться всем, он точно знает, даже если не знает, почему.

— Ты все еще не сказал мне, что почитать, - говорит Шерлок вялым и спокойным голосом.

— Тогда начни с По, - ярко улыбается Джон. – Он как раз по твоей части.

Такси подъезжает к ужасно запущенной многоэтажке. С камнем на сердце Шерлок выбирается из машины и рассчитывается с таксистом. Джон выходит за ним, маленький и притихший.

Неожиданно мысль о возвращении на Бейкер-стрит без Джона выглядит хуже, чем любая пытка, которую Мориарти когда-либо выдумывал для Шерлока.  
— Спасибо, - машет он таксисту, прощаясь.

Джон смотрит на него удивленно:  
— Шерлок, ты здесь не живешь.

— Я знаю. Поужинаем?

— Ты хотя бы голоден на этот раз?

— Нет. Поужинаем?

Это не то, что он хочет сказать. Ему хочется сказать _когда я буду умирать, и это будет мучительно, я точно знаю, что буду думать о твоем лице: твоем лице, когда ты восхищаешься мной, когда ты удивляешься мне, и тогда это будет того стоить – весь этот страх и одиночество почти всю мою жизнь, потому что мне довелось встретить тебя_.

Джон потирает шею и несколько раз сжимает левый кулак, глядя, как такси уезжает. Кажется, что ему хочется что-то спросить, но в итоге он усмехается:  
— Я сделал лазанью позавчера, будем надеяться, остатки сладки, - говорит он, вытаскивая ключи. – Проходи.

Шерлок следует за Джоном в квартиру, пульс грохочет, ноздри расширены в возбуждении. Квартира Джона на первом этаже, далеко от центрального коридора, и когда Джон включает свет, Шерлок озирается, торопясь окинуть обстановку своим всевидящим взглядом.

— У тебя отвратительная квартира, - заключает он.

— Спасибо, - радостно говорит Джон, скидывая обувь.

Не то чтобы она именно отвратительна, но уж очень маленькая и бездушная. Это квартира-студия: наполовину кухня, наполовину спальня, где кровать, шкаф, письменный стол и маленький столик, на нем кружка с армейским логотипом, а за единственной дверью, вероятно, находится туалет. Жилище опрятное и чистое, но выглядит необжитым, словно Джон привез сюда одежду и несколько книг и решил забыть о нем. Здесь нет фотографий любимых людей, постеров с девушками или декоративных подушек. Это квартира человека, ждущего у моря погоды. Она ярко напоминает Шерлоку халупу на Монтегю-стрит, до того как миссис Хадсон пришла к выводу, что он слишком тощий, и сообщила, что он переезжает на Бейкер-стрит, хочется ему этого или нет. Кровать заправлена с армейской аккуратностью, кухня сверкает чистотой, общее впечатление душераздирающее. Достав из холодильника маленькую форму с лазаньей, Джон включает плиту.

Шерлок осознает, к своему удивлению, что на этот раз и в самом деле голоден. Телефон пищит, и он достает его из кармана.

_Я же говорил тебе подождать, пока не узнаю о нем побольше. МХ_.

— Кто это? – рассеянно спрашивает Джон. 

— Правительственный служащий с серьезным передозом сахара в крови, - рычит Шерлок, печатая.

_Не твое собачье дело. ШХ_

Джон суетится на кухне, вытаскивает две из четырех тарелок, ставит чайник на газ, пока ужин греется. Он экономен в движениях, и это покоряет Шерлока еще больше. Сняв пальто и повесив медицинский халат около двери, Шерлок садится за стол. Джон подходит к нему, неся два маленьких бокала с виски.  
— Чай будет через несколько минут. Твое здоровье, - он поднимает бокал и делает глоток.

Шерлок завороженно смотрит. Рот Джона необыкновенно выразителен, а когда он улыбается, меняется всё лицо. Шерлок вспоминает тот детский поцелуй с Реджи и свои ощущения (до того как запаниковал) от осознания, что его хотели. Помнит, что было нежно и легко, и вообще не напоминало секс, скорее как подарок или грустная, добрая песня, а потом вспоминает, что спустя несколько секунд Редж его возненавидел. И никогда не прекращал ненавидеть, наверное, ненавидит и по сей день. Потом он вспоминает других людей, в основном, незнакомцев, в нем или в его руках, с которыми уже не было никаких поцелуев, он об этом позаботился, и что они, хоть и не любили его, как, наверное, любил Редж, но и не ненавидели, и в каком-то смысле так было даже лучше, потому что задевало иначе, менее всеобъемлюще.

_Поцеловать Джона_ , решает Шерлок, _ужасная идея, даже если на мгновение это было бы прекрасно_.

— О чем задумался, чудо-сыщик? – спрашивает Джон, усаживаясь напротив Шерлока.

— Моя квартира гораздо лучше твоей, - сообщает он, пробуя виски. Оно не самое дорогое, но хорошего качества.

— Ну, знаешь, теперь ты ведешь себя как скотина, - обижается Джон.

— Нет, я про то, что там есть свободная комната, и ты мог бы... - Шерлок резко замолкает. – То есть... Я про то, что твоя работа ближе к Бейкер-стрит. А мне едва хватает на аренду. Вот я и подумал. Но если ты... неважно. Но моя квартира гораздо...

— ...лучше твоей, – завершает Джон. Он опять выглядит шокированным. Шерлок начинает мысленно пинать себя. – Боже. Да что происходит? Мы только познакомились, и сегодня ты уже ворвался в мой кабинет, вернулся со мной домой и сидишь в моем кресле. А сейчас ты предлагаешь переехать к тебе? Что здесь вообще происходит?

— Я не опасен, - быстро говорит Шерлок. Он чувствует себя, словно получил по лицу.  
— О, ты опасен, - заявляет Джон с убеждением.  
— Не в этом смысле.  
— И в этом тоже, - возражает Джон. Он делает еще глоток виски. – В любом смысле.  
— Я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
— Ты не обидел, но мы знаем друг друга примерно двадцать четыре часа, и ты уже полностью оккупировал мою жизнь. Я тебя не понимаю. А ты меня вообще не знаешь.

_На мою любовь к тебе это не влияет_ , думает Шерлок в отчаянии. Телефон опять пищит.

_Все, что касается тебя – моё дело, а твое поведение безрассудно и небезопасно. Не сообщай этому человеку личную информацию. Прошу, прояви хоть каплю инстинкта самосохранения. MХ_

Шерлок стискивает зубы и снова отключает экран.

— Знаешь, я начинаю задаваться вопросом, уж не сумасшедший ли ты, - констатирует Джон, но звучит это как шутка, потому что в голосе нет яда.

— Неизвестно, - вяло отвечает Шерлок. – Меня записывали к специалисту, но до диагноза дело не дошло. Вероятно, нет.

Когда Шерлоку было десять, отец в порыве раздражения потребовал, чтобы младший сын прошел полное психиатрическое освидетельствование. Причиной тому, как отлично помнит Шерлок, явилось его поведение: отчужденное, надменное, неуправляемое, гениальное, маниакальное, расчетливое и несдержанное. Вскоре Шерлок раскрыл убийство Карла Пауэрса, дело широко освещалась в газетах, и отец, хвастаясь своим богатым друзьям, решил, что, если информация о психиатрической экспертизе просочится в элитные СМИ, это может повредить славе сына, и отменил запись на прием в центре психического здоровья в Лондоне за два дня до назначенной даты. Шерлоку всегда было любопытно, каким оказалось бы мнение специалиста, попади он в тот день в клинику.

— Эй, - говорит Джон, прикасаясь к ноге Шерлока носком стопы.  
— Ммм? – мычит Шерлок, потирая закрытые глаза.  
— Я прошу прощения.  
— За что?  
— Это было не очень-то мило с моей стороны.

У Шерлока болят глаза, когда он их открывает. Джон выглядит... очень сосредоточенно. Изучает лицо Шерлока в поисках следов слабости, и в этот миг Шерлок вдруг больше не может этого выносить. Он рискнул слишком многим слишком быстро и, как обычно, кого-то от себя оттолкнул, но сейчас этим кем-то был Джон. Двадцать четыре часа, он сказал. Так мало. Но это было неизбежно, правда? Если и возможно чувствовать себя более омертвевшим, чем он в тот момент, Шерлок не в состоянии этого представить.

— Мне нужно идти... сообщение только что пришло, - говорит он, вскакивая. – Прости. Ничего не поделаешь. Спасибо за виски.

Джон рассматривает его со сдержанным любопытством. Размышляет о чем-то, но он ведь задал вопрос, разве нет, и Шерлок не может на него ответить, он, наверняка, совершенно безумен, но даже не знает форму безумия, а значит, Джон никогда не поселится с ним, не свернется вместе с ним в клубочек на диване, никогда не выпьет случайно воду из его стакана и не сделает ему чай. Но это не удивительно.

— Я не хотел вести себя как дурак, - говорит Джон. – Но я это сделал, и теперь сожалею. Не уходи из-за меня. Ты, вероятно, самый интересный человек из всех, кого я встречал. А ведь я вторгся в Афганистан.

На улице похолодало, поэтому Шерлок сначала надевает халат, а затем пальто. Так даже лучше, чем нести его. Он хочет что-то сказать, но _ты все, что у меня есть в этом мире_ кажется неуместным после всего. На небе нет звезд, а деревья теряют листву. На этой улице не бывает такси. Придется изрядно пройтись пешком, прежде чем оно подвернется.

— Я бы тоже обозлился на себя, - размышляет Джон. – Но мне хочется, чтобы ты не уходил.

— Спасибо за дело о пальце, - Шерлоку удается ответить спокойно на такую неприкрытую ложь. – Спокойной ночи.

Шерлок перешел уже пол-улицы, по которой находится ужасная, бездушная квартира Джона, когда получает от Майкрофта сообщение. Там написано:

_Спасибо. МХ_

Сыщик продолжает шагать по дороге в общем направлении кэбов, стараясь не чувствовать, что сердце разбито, хотя и подозревает, что оно действительно могло немного треснуть. Он не вспоминает, вопреки обыкновению, названия улиц, не вычисляет, чем живут другие пешеходы, и пытается не думать про морфий. Спустя двадцать минут, когда Шерлок уже почти добрался до Уондзворт Роуд, телефон снова пищит, и он близок к тому, чтобы швырнуть его под колеса ближайшей машины. Но когда он открывает сообщение, оно от Джона, и текста в нем достаточно много.

_Я тоже опасен. Мне нравится это в тебе. И я не думаю, что ты сошел с ума, но знаю, что я сошел. И думаю, если ты меня не простишь, будет действительно чертовски больно по какой-то странной причине. Так что надеюсь, что ты простишь. Дай мне знать._

Шерлок останавливается под фонарем и читает сообщение снова и снова. Все вполне понятно, но он не может в это поверить. Он прислоняется спиной к холодному стальному столбу и одну-две минуты просто дышит, держа телефон у сердца, а СМС в памяти. Он не заслуживает таких извинений, поэтому обычно их и не получает.

В течение трех минут он думает над ответом и, наконец, останавливается на

_Поужинаем. ШХ_


	4. Chapter 4

На следующий день Шерлок встречается в кафе со своим дилером, чтобы пополнить запасы. Шинвелл Джонсон – потный, болтливый местный представитель вида заурядного обывателя, с лукавыми черными глазами и той манерой речи, которая заставляет людей недооценивать его. Джонсон разговаривает так намеренно, Шерлок уверен. Он очень полезен для общения в кругах, куда Шерлоку не позволяет вписаться акцент частной школы*. Его статус на черном рынке достаточно невысок, чтобы не терять совесть. Он умен, практичен и корыстен, но не жесток. И очень полезен, если нужно достать запрещенные вещества. Джонсон, огромный, с разбухшими венами и багровым лицом, сидит напротив Шерлока за пластиковым столом, потягивая кофеподобную бурду со вкусом карамели, за которую заплатил Шерлок. Шерлок очень рад, что, благодаря ранней славе, ему в недавнем прошлом довелось расследовать несколько хорошо оплаченных дел. Если бы ему пришлось заняться сексом с Шинвеллом Джонсоном, он бы мог, вероятно, умереть куда раньше, полагает Шерлок.

_[ *Прим.перев.: В Британии имеет место явление, когда особенности произношения человека выдают его социальный класс. ]_

— Планы на вечер, чувак? – спрашивает Джонсон, лениво почесывая мясистое бедро.

— Ужин, - отвечает Шерлок.

— В рот мне ноги, наконец, что ли, нашел тёлку? – довольно изрыгает Джонсон. На нем футболка «Манчестер юнайтед»* с подозрительными влажными пятнами подмышками. – Или парня, без обид и без разницы, без намерения задеть в любом случае, времена меняются и всё такое прочее, и так далее, и тому подобное, всем спасибо, чтоб мне провалиться, если б я не повторил того же моей покойной маме.

_[ *Прим.перев.: "Манчестер юнайтед" - английский профессиональный футбольный клуб из Стретфорда, Большой Манчестер. Один из самых популярных, успешных и дорогих футбольных клубов в мире. ]_

— Не уверен, что дела обстоят именно так. Но он врач, - рассказывает Шерлок. На его губах появляется тень улыбки. – Военный врач.

— Иди ты! – говорит Джонсон и свистит. – Ну разве не прелесть? Шерлок Холмс сражен стрелой самого Амура, если это не написано на его инопланетной роже, то я – римский папа, только если вы не против наблюдений и все такое прочее, само собой разумеется, неудобств не подразумевалось.

Шерлок раздумывает, стоит ли ему смущаться, и решает, что слишком по уши влюблен для чего-то в этом роде.

 

Предыдущей ночью, после ответа про ужин, они еще долго обменивались сообщениями: когда Шерлок, поймав такси, ехал домой, и когда убирал квартиру в надежде, что Джон снова в ней появится, и когда втыкал в сгиб руки тонкую металлическую иглу, предварительно протерев спиртом кожу, и когда вливал половину своей обычной дозы семипроцентного раствора. В конце концов, ощущение теплого внутреннего возбуждения уже было в нем, он просто хотел сохранить его подольше. 

Это был бы морфий, не пришли Джон извинение, в которое Шерлок действительно смог поверить, он знает. Но это лишь кокаин, так что все здорово, убеждает он себя, и причем меньше, чем всегда, разве это не здорово? Это замечательно. Это обязано быть отличным. И с ним все отлично. Даже больше того – у него все еще есть Джон. Немножко праздничного кокаина – это… ну, отлично. Позднее он перечитывает переписку снова и снова, лежа на спине в темноте спальни, свет экрана падает на его бледную грудь.

_Страшно благодарен, я совсем не хочу терять нового друга из-за того, что назвал его психом-преследователем. Это просто не вариант._

_Я не обвиняю тебя, я и сам не смог бы уверенно сказать, что это не так. ШХ_

_Все равно спасибо. Просто моя жизнь – унылое говно. Ты видел._

_Особенно отрубленные пальцы. ШХ_

_:) Последние два дня было очень интересно жить, я и забыл, как это бывает._

Именно это сообщение явилось причиной болезненно колких красных, белых и багровых всполохов, взорвавшихся в груди Шерлока, как новогодний полуночный салют. Мимоходом он подумал, что если счастье ощущается именно так, то он никогда раньше не был счастлив. И он не мог подобрать тому лучшего определения, но расценил как прискорбный факт, что должен был дожить до тридцати четырех, прежде чем узнал это ощущение. Затем он провел пять тревожных минут, пытаясь решить, стоит ли посылать новое сообщение, а потом решительно нажал «Отправить».

_Значит, ты ко мне переедешь? ШХ_

_Полегче на поворотах, лихач._

_Почему? ШХ_

_Ну, для начала, у меня идет разрыв шаблона, потому что ты ведешь себя одновременно и логично, и очень противоречиво._

_Жить со мной будет существенно удобнее. ШХ_

_Сущее безумие это будет, вот и все. Но я рад, что ты не обиделся на меня за форму отказа._

_Обижаться непрактично, если не приводит к нужному результату. ШХ_

_Я умею делать офигенную лазанью. Если бы я не был таким придурком, ты бы ее уже заценил, вот как я сейчас._

_Возмести мне это. Завтра. ШХ_

_Где хочешь и когда захочешь._

_Приходи на Бейкер-стрит в семь вечера. ШХ_

_Отлично. Увидимся там._

_Почему ты сказал, что не думаешь, что я сошел с ума, но знаешь, что ты сошел? ШХ_

_Шерлок, иди спать. Или почитай По, что ли. Спокойной ночи._

Предположение, что он мог бы сосредоточиться на книге, когда у него было для разглядывания столько СМС, являлось абсурдом, поэтому, когда Шерлок, наконец, уснул, аккумулятор его мобильника умирал медленной смертью от истощения.

 

— Касательно текущей транзакции, - говорит Джонсон, выдергивая Шерлока из его грез. - Умоляю простить, предпочел бы говорить о сердечном друге, это истинная правда, чтоб мне жить на одну зарплату, мне вообще насрать на бизнес, я так прусь от отношений.

— О, конечно, - Шерлок передает ему под столом сложенные купюры. Они никогда не встречаются дважды в одном и том же кафе, поэтому он осторожен, но не до паранойи.

— Но, мне кажется, нам все же не следует продолжать сотрудничество, - говорит Джонсон, одновременно сгребая деньги мясистой лапой.

— Прошу прощения?

— У вас, видите ли, мозг, - отвечает ему Джонсон. Он кашляет, и звук мокрый и густой. – Тогда как большинство моих клиентов, – и мои соболезнования утонченным чувствам за то, что я тут собираюсь высказать, – полные уёпки, мелкие людишки, убивающие время, кожу и здоровье, не хочу показаться здесь невежливым, вы, мистер Холмс – одаренный человек, юзающий по особым причинам и с целью, и я молю господа, чтоб у вас не было другого дилера этих веществ, ну, вы знаете, о чем я, потому что ваш заказ вроде бы не увеличивается, а будь так, здесь я дико извиняюсь, я бы счел нужным исчезнуть, потому что вы – уникальный экземпляр, и я уверен в том доподлинно по другим нашим делам, не пытайтесь отрицать, вы же гордость нашей расы и сил добра, и мы оба это знаем, будет гнусным преступлением разрушить ваш окуительно красивый мозг, со всем должным раскаянием по поводу частной природы высказывания.

Шерлок не знает, как на это реагировать, в голову не приходит абсолютно ничего, всё, что он может – это удивленно таращиться.

Их столик обтекают стада посетителей, пришедших на ланч, они волокут на плечах тяжелые кожаные сумки, покупают салаты, сэндвичи с креветками и горячий чай. Шерлок пытается припомнить, когда в последний раз так немел от изумления, но терпит неудачу.

— Ну, прям гора с плеч, - делает вывод Джонсон, передавая Шерлоку картонную коробку, похожую на блюдо на вынос. – Получите удовольствие и будьте здоровы, мистер Холмс, всегда рад вас видеть. И удачного вам свидания. Этот ваш доктор – везучий чувак.

* * *

Этим вечером ни Шерлоку, ни Джону не удается поужинать вообще.

Джон поднимается по ступенькам 221Б очень быстрым шагом, агрессивным шагом, судя по тому, что слышит Шерлок, даже, наверное, враждебным топотом, затем ударом распахивает дверь в гостиную, даже не постучав. Шерлок, проверяющий свой веб-сайт в поисках новых дел в ожидании Джона, испуганно вздрогнув, поднимает взгляд. Доктор выглядит разозлённо-озадаченным. Но как он может быть уже разозлённым, он ведь только что пришел, а Шерлок не писал ему несколько часов. По сложности последнее было на грани подвига, Джону следует гордиться им, а не злиться на него.

— Какого х.., - говорит Джон. Затем он замолкает и качает головой. Обегает гостиную по малому кругу. – Ладно, может это что-то вроде... не знаю, слишком резкое замечание, раз мы только познакомились, после скоростных забегов, или что там это было, задержания убийцы – мне все еще трудно поверить, что это случилось, кстати. Но, вообще, физически возможно избавиться от тебя, если я захочу? Потому что с момента встречи с тобой моя жизнь стала чистым безумием, и ты обязан объяснить мне, почему меня похитили сегодня днем.

— Похитили? - подскакивает Шерлок.

Джон помахивает рукой в манере, которую Шерлок нашел бы восхитительной, не будь он так взволнован.   
— Кем-то, утверждающим, что проводится обычная рутинная проверка. Поверь мне, рутины он вообще не видел.

— Но…

— Подъехала черная машина, там была женщина, приклеенная к смартфону, и меня отвезли в какое-то учреждение, сказав, что идет проверка ветеранов зарубежных войн, которым была доверена секретная тактическая информация. Ну и супер, это правда про секретное дерьмо, но, видишь ли, Шерлок, ветеранов таких войн, как правило, не выдергивают с улицы на пути из клиники домой в идеально нормальный четверг, и их не подвергает дружескому допросу на тему послужного списка какой-то парень с зонтиком, который выглядит, как замминистра. А потом их не подвозят до дома, в котором, как выясняется после тщательного обыска, на телефоне стоит жучок. Это даже не пиздец - это просто не нормально. Это странно, это смущает, и, может быть, я излишне поспешен в суждениях, но я думаю, что дело в тебе. Ты в этом виноват. Ты. Вот. Так вот, не объяснишь ли мне…

—У меня есть отвратительный, сверхзаботливый придурок вместо старшего брата, - в сердцах отвечает Шерлок. – Пусть это не влияет на твое мнение обо мне.

Джон дважды моргает.  
— Что, прости?

— У меня есть также смертельный враг, он хочет снять с меня кожу, чтобы сделать плащ. Пусть это не влияет на твое мнение обо мне.

Наступает тишина, пока Джон переваривает эту информацию. Он втискивает руки в карманы и качается на пятках.  
— Ладно, ты показал мне то письмо и рассказал историю, и та часть понятна. Махровое безумие, но понятно. Имеет смысл. Нет, в жопу, ничего, что тебя касается, не имеет смысла. Но теперь ты утверждаешь, что только потому, что я разок с тобой пообедал, твой брат, кем бы он ни был…

— Индюк по имени Майкрофт Холмс. Ты упомянул типа с зонтиком – это был он.

— Разберёмся... Он счел, что я могу угрожать тебе по какой-то причине, и решил, что лучший способ прояснить вопрос – это поставить прослушку на телефон и захватить меня?

— У него очень плохо с осознанием концепции чужого личного пространства.

— Похоже, это семейное, - подмечает Джон, хотя выглядит уже менее раздраженным. 

Наклонив голову, Шерлок внимательно рассматривает Джона. И да, возможно, он стоит слишком близко к доктору, и да, возможно, его взгляд слишком пристален для большинства людей, и да, оставшееся между ними место весит тонну, словно кто-то их связал и прицепил к канату груз, и он, словно якорь, тянет веревку вниз, и да, это весьма необычно, и теперь Джон слегка улыбается, глядя синими глазами на Шерлока, словно похищение в любой день – это норма, если потом будет дано разумное объяснение.

— У обычных людей, - задумчиво говорит Джон, – нет ни заботливых старших братьев-похитителей, ни озабоченных маньяков, которые пишут гнусные угрозы.  
— А кто тогда у них есть?  
— Люди, которые им нравятся или не нравятся. Коллеги. Друзья.  
— Звучит скучно.  
— В общем, так и есть.  
— А я – человек, который тебе нравится или не нравится?  
— Ты не можешь нравиться или не нравиться, - смеется Джон. – Тебя можно только пережить, как катастрофу.

Шерлок заставляет себя не дрогнуть, удержать привычную маску мраморного спокойствия, и находит, что сделать это гораздо легче, чем хотелось бы. Он старательно улыбается морщинкам смеющихся губ Джона. Джон протягивает руку и стучит Шерлоку в грудь, в гулкое место под воротничком. Шерлок чувствует, как это прикосновение пронзает его насквозь, горячее, сладкое, плавящее.

— Больше никаких похищений, - решительно говорит Джон. – Это невежливо.

— Я ему передам, - мягко отвечает Шерлок. – Но сначала я убью его. Ты больше не сердишься?

— Нет. Это мило, что твой брат заботится о тебе. Хм, а я почти пнул его в колено. Ладно, теперь все нормально. Я понимаю причину его беспокойства.

Опять наступает тишина. Шерлок не имеет понятия, что с ним происходит, но в этот момент ничего не хочет сильнее, чем упасть на колени, уткнуться лицом в рубашку Джона с голубыми полосками и остаться там жить навсегда, просто дыша, может, еще с ладонями доктора на голове, как с благословением. Может быть, Джон не будет против.

Хотя, возможно, это будет социально неприемлемый поступок.

Джон проводит языком по верхней губе.

Хотя, возможно, это будет замечательно.

Банкир по имени Александр Холдер выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы ворваться в 221Б и, словно в припадке, начать биться головой о стену с французскими обоями флёр-де-лис.

Джон, вновь оказавшись чрезвычайно полезным, запихивает его в кожаное кресло и предлагает выпивку и подышать, глубоко и спокойно, несколько минут, прежде чем Холдер расскажет Шерлоку о том, чем он пришел поделиться. Холдер сидит, сражаясь с эмоциями, его грудная клетка ходит ходуном.

— Бога ради, возьми себя в руки, - рявкает Шерлок. Он еще не вполне уверен, доволен ли развитием событий или разочарован тем, что никогда не узнает, что могло случиться, если бы не появился Холдер.

— Вы думаете, я сумасшедший, - судорожно глотает воздух Холдер.  
— Да.  
— Наверное, случилось что-то действительно серьезное, - отмечает Джон.  
— Настолько серьезное, что я вполне мог и помешаться, - скулит Холдер.  
— Да, - повторно соглашается Шерлок.

— Прекрати, - серьезно говорит Джон Шерлоку. - Слушай, приятель, я врач, понятно? У тебя просто шок, вот и все. Шерлок, у тебя здесь одеяло есть?  
— Для него? - усмехается Шерлок.

Джон закатывает глаза и, сдернув плед с другого кресла, укутывает Холдера.  
— Сейчас дрожь пройдет. Просто посиди здесь спокойно, ты теперь в хороших руках, и попробуй немножечко взять себя в руки, ладно?

Вздыхая в нетерпении, Шерлок падает на диван. Но, наблюдая за Джоном, который деликатно держит пухлое запястье Холдера, проверяя пульс и уверяя того, что _все будет порядке, все будет хорошо_ , Шерлок осознает, что больше не желает расследовать ни одного дела без этой маленькой, но такой сильной личности.

_Как странно_ , думает Шерлок, _что кто-то столь маленький может начать столько значить так быстро_.

Затем случается нечто еще более странное.

Их новый клиент подозревает своего сына в краже бесценного антика, но Шерлок быстро обнаруживает истинного виновника – это неприятный тип по имени Джордж Бёрнвелл, владелец сети ночных клубов, долги которого так же скандальны, как и возраст девушек, которых он предпочитает в постели. Они отыскивают Бёрнвелла в одном из его пикантных заведений, в клубе фетишистов, где люди с различными интересными наклонностями снимают оборудованные помещения. И Шерлок, оказавшись лицом к лицу с ним (а также, желая того или нет, со стоящей на полу на коленях шестнадцатилетней девушкой, чьи худые руки привязаны замысловатыми узлами к голому торсу), обнаруживает себя разглядывающим рукоять полицейской дубинки, применяемой при разгоне толпы в странах третьего мира. Планировал Бёрнвелл избивать свою подругу или нет, неизвестно, но Шерлок знает, как выглядят садисты, и вся ситуация, на его взгляд, попахивает опасностью.

— Вы уже трупы, два куска дерьма, - рычит Бёрнвелл, пряча себя в нижнее белье. - Я здесь хозяин. Полная звукоизоляция. Никто даже не услышит ваших визгов.

— Я бы не пробовал, - спокойно предупреждает Джон Уотсон.

В руке у него пистолет.

Это квантовый сдвиг реальности. Шерлок чувствует сотрясение дворца разума, словно под ним смещаются тектонические плиты.

Затейливо связанная девушка в этот момент визжит, и Бёрнвелл делает резкий выпад в сторону Шерлока. Это опрометчивый шаг. Молниеносным движением, которое Шерлок даже не уверен, что видел (хотя обычно он очень хорош в этой сфере), Джон прижимает дуло пистолета к виску владельца клуба.

— Я ведь запросто выстрелю, защищая себя или Шерлока, так что лучше не дергайся, а то я начну нервничать, - рычит Джон, – и это для тебя добром не кончится.

Шерлок выхватывает из кармана телефон и отправляет сообщение в Ярд, а потом подходит к девушке, которая притворяется невидимкой в углу.

— Все хорошо, - говорит он, хотя и сам пока не уверен, что это правда. В чем он уверен, так это в Джоне Уотсоне, который держит их добычу под прицелом смертоносного оружия в очень твердой руке, это одновременно и удивительно, и немножко крышесносно.

— У тебя есть на него разрешение? – интересуется Шерлок, оглядываясь на Джона, стерегущего пленника.

— Ну… Не уверен, что ответил бы утвердительно на такой вопрос, - размышляет Джон, улыбаясь.

— Ты всегда берешь оружие на ужин?

— Я что-то не вижу здесь ужин, - замечает Джон. – Э.. А ты?

Шерлок восторженно ухмыляется до ушей.

— Взял его после похищения, когда собирался к тебе, - объясняет Джон. - Не для того, чтобы тебя застрелить, кстати. Просто... Как я уже говорил. Похищения меня нервируют.

_А секс-клубы, пистолеты и смертельные угрозы — нет_ , думает Шерлок. _Ты милый маленький бог._

После того, как отпустили девушку, которая куталась в куртку Джона до тех пор, пока не нашла свои вещи, и когда Бёрнвелла забрали в участок, Шерлок и Джон идут пешком примерно в направлении Бейкер-Стрит. Уже ночь, и на улицах тишина. Фонари пылают желтым и ярким, совсем как чувство, рвущееся из груди Шерлока. Это их третья ночь подряд, третье совместно раскрытое дело, и Шерлоку хочется верить, что в этом есть что-то магическое, сила троицы, что могла бы склонить Джона остаться. Он не может прекратить думать о случившемся, о пистолете, который Джон держал так привычно, и о его словах _защищая Шерлока_ , словно это для него что-то значило.

— Ты без трости, - замечает Шерлок. Ветер треплет волосы Джона, и Шерлоку отчаянно хочется прикоснуться к ним, ощутить их мягкость и шелковистость кончиками пальцев, поэтому он концентрируется на разговоре с доктором, как на не уступающей по качеству альтернативе.

Джон тихо смеется.  
— Ну… да. Это точно. Нога особо не докучает в последние дни. Уступила место одному сумасброду, который пишет СМС в любое время суток и страшно отвлекает. А когда ходишь с тростью, которой не пользуешься, то выглядишь как дурак, ну и вот... – он машет рукой.

— Тебе не нравится наша переписка?

— Нет, просто она немного, хм... непрестанна. Почему ты так заинтересован?

— Не будь идиотом. Потому что ты интересен.

— Ну, вообще, не считая ремарки про идиота, никто другой так не думает, но спасибо на добром слове. И, взаимно, кстати. 

— Ты не хромаешь, когда я рядом, потому что моя жизнь опасна, - продолжает размышлять Шерлок. – Ты удивителен.

— Я не удивителен.

— Ты удивителен. Зачем ты спишь со своим боссом?

Повернув голову, Джон потрясенно смотрит на Шерлока, потом начинает смеяться:  
\- Ну знаешь... Зверски неприлично, хоть и правда. Какого черта, Шерлок? Для начала, откуда ты знаешь?

— Это очевидно, - фыркает Шерлок.

Он вспоминает доктора Сару Сойер, ее ясные глаза, распахнутые в вечном удивлении, и представляет, как она кладет ладони на спину Джона, пока тот медленно движется в ней, туда и сюда, и ощущает легкую тошноту. Шерлок никогда не был с женщиной, поскольку предполагает, что эрекция играет для них ключевую роль, а здесь им ничего не светит, но причина его отвращения не пол Сары. Женщинам нельзя полностью доверять, даже самым лучшим, хоть он и старается относиться к ним так же, как и к любому другому. Нет, по-настоящему страшная мысль, воистину отвратительная – когда оба обнажены, Джон движется в ней, нежно и страстно, и она кладет руку на его спину, на милое место над ягодицами, и Джон улыбается ей, когда она стонет – и вообще не думает о Шерлоке.

— Ничего очевидного, чудак. Не для меня, - настаивает Джон. – Объясни.

Шерлок поднимает воротник пальто и ёжится на ветру.

— Ты извинялся перед ней за мое неожиданное появление в клинике и старался ее задобрить, что обычно предполагает демонстрацию большего уважения, легко реализуемого обращением «доктор Сойер», но ты счел правильным назвать ее Сарой, что означает: вы достаточно близки для того, чтобы эта линия поведения была эффективной.

— Изумительно, - говорит Джон. И звучит это очень искренне.  
— Она недостаточно хороша для тебя.  
— Шерлок, это просто смешно, ты не провел с ней и пяти минут.  
— Это очевидно. Но ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
— Я… а это был вопрос?  
— Зачем ты с ней спишь? Ты в нее не влюблен, ты не смотрел, как она реагирует на рассказ Хэдерли.

Джон вздыхает и потирает висок. Они продолжают идти. Ночное небо затянуто облаками, поэтому Шерлок не видит звезд. Они важны, пусть не очень ясно, почему, но сейчас ему хочется посмотреть вверх на звезды вместе с Джоном рядом и проверить, улучшится ли впечатление. Он воображает, что да. Шансы выяснить доподлинно, учитывая лондонский климат, невелики. Тем не менее.

— В таком случае я сплю с моим боссом, потому что она милая, очень симпатичная, а заниматься сексом… ну… здорово. Именно, почему бы и нет? Здорово.

— Милые люди, - глумится Шерлок, голос сочится ядом. – Я ненавижу _милых_ людей. Это просто эвфемизм для _тупых_ людей. В девяти случаях из десяти _милый_ и _трусливый_ – одно и то же. Милые люди – это робкие овцы, которые предпочитают счастью популярность. Только тратят кислород.

— Я в некотором роде понимаю, о чем ты, хоть меня это и ужасает, кстати говоря, но ведь это только первая причина. Как насчет 'секс – это здорово'? Кроме того, я… ну, в общем… очень одинок, так что секс помогает.

Джон идет вперед, отвернувшись, руки спрятаны в карманах, но Шерлок слишком поражен этим признанием, чтобы оставить его без внимания. Поэтому он ждет, пока Джон повернется к нему, и выражение его лица - пристыженное, уставшее и уязвленное - такое же, с каким он рассказывал о фантомной боли в ноге. Челюсти сжаты, уголки рта опущены вниз. И то, что он сдерживает чувства, подавляет их, привычно и беспощадно, превращает его отчасти удрученное выражение в мученическое. Шерлок задается вопросом, поможет ли, если он коснется губ Джона своими. Потому что хочет этого. И хочет этого для Джона, а не для себя, осознает он с удивлением.

— Я не хотел вываливать это на тебя, извини, - говорит Джон.

— Все нормально, - немедленно отвечает Шерлок. – И тебе следует знать, что ты не милый человек. Ты хороший человек. Это разные вещи.

Джон останавливается. Он смотрит на тротуар, затем вверх, на Шерлока, и выражение на его лице не похоже ни на что, прежде виденное Шерлоком. Он кажется растроганным, хотя внешне не сильно изменился: просто взгляд стал несколько глубже, рот – менее жестким, а лицо – более добрым.

— Это одна из самых приятных вещей, что мне доводилось слышать, - сообщает он Шерлоку.

Затем он видит подъезжающее такси и машет рукой, и каким-то чудом такси свободно и останавливается, и доктор Джон Уотсон садится в него. Шерлок начинает понимать, что каким-то образом опять преступил черту, потому что Джон выглядел почти шокированным, но не знает, что это была за черта, и как он преступил, и неожиданный уход Джона вызывает в нем панику. Их отношения, чем бы они ни были, доныне базировались на гротескно неуклюжей искренности и случайных приключениях, и Шерлок знает, что это, в лучшем случае, жалкие связи.

— Не уезжай, - торопливо говорит Шерлок и понимает, что звучит это холодно и резко.

— Мне завтра на работу, - нейтрально отвечает Джон, и Шерлок понятия не имеет, что вообще происходит.

— Такси тебе не по карману, - старается Шерлок.

Джон бросает на него долгий, нечитаемый взгляд и закрывает дверь.

Такси уезжает.

Когда Шерлок возвращается на Бейкер-стрит, он снова выбирает кокаин, на потом, ясное дело, сейчас он только наполнит шприц, ему не нужна доза _прямо сейчас_ , в конце концов, конечно, не нужна, ему вообще не _нужны_ наркотики, они лишь _помогают_ , а выбрал кокаин, несмотря на боль в груди, потому что хочет помнить. А потом телефон издает _тиньк_ , и Шерлок, вопреки рассудку, кладет стерильный шприц на кофейный столик, где его легко замарать, потому что это Джон, и только Джон теперь что-то значит. И, если он честен с самим собой, это, в некотором роде, облегчение.

Но это лишь сообщение от Майкрофта, который пишет:

_Доктор чист, можешь общаться с осторожностью, хотя я и предпочел бы, чтобы он оставил прослушку, и запрещаю тебе рассказывать ему о себе больше, чем ты уже сообщил. МХ_

Большие пальцы Шерлока практически летают над кнопками:

_Можешь вбить это себе в жопу, клоун. ШХ_

Глядя на телефон, Шерлок молча внушает Джону написать ему первым, потому что все, что сам Шерлок мог бы сказать, может ухудшить дело. Ничего не случается.

Ничего не случается ровно полтора часа, которые Шерлок проводит, мучая скрипку и обновляя главную страницу блога Джона.

Ничего не случается еще час. Время уже хорошо за полночь.

Шерлок рычит что-то невнятное и швыряет в торшер подушку «Юнион Джек».

Увеличение дозы кокаина до уровня, который обеспечит космический полет – дело двух минут. Но у него теперь много от Шинвелла Джонсона и всегда можно найти еще из других источников, раз Джонсон пошел на принцип и решил, что мозг Шерлока... что-то там, Шерлок уже удалил его речь, глупо хранить в памяти чушь, его мозг – это его дело, кокаин и морфий для того и существуют, что за идиот этот Шинвелл, они существуют _для_ мозга Шерлока, потому что _как_ люди, которые не колются, _могут одиноко сидеть на диване, разглядывая долбаный череп, лежащий под зеркалом рядом с письмом, прибитым ножом для бумаги к каминной полке, и выносить долбаное одиночество, впившееся в кости как они это выносят как как без кокаина или морфия или джина или сигарет или валиума или окси* как они могут все эти люди выносить это трезвыми ведь даже миссис Хадсон не здесь она уехала к сестре на побережье и нельзя пойти к ней вниз и потребовать чай и нехотя принять приглашение посидеть и позволить погладить себя по руке как она всегда делает было бы решением в обычных обстоятельствах это правда но сейчас ни хрена бы не помогло нет не в этой глухой изоляции похожей на распахнутый гроб не в этой затягивающей пихающей сжимающей ломающей…._

_[ *Прим.перев.: окси - оксикодон (улучшенный аналог морфия, героина, кодеина). ]_

БАХ БАХ БАХ

Шерлок дергается, просыпаясь с ощущением, что в голове ковыряются тупым ножом. Свет струится через занавески. Это были не выстрелы, подозревает он, а всего лишь стук в дверь, но сейчас какая в жопу разница.

— Ааах, - стонет он в конце концов, скатываясь с дивана.

Опять раздается стук. Звучит как серия пушечных залпов.

Шерлок направляется в сторону двери нетвердой походкой. Дверь очень, очень далеко.

БАХ БАХ БАХ

Когда Шерлок распахивает дверь, его первая глубочайше актуальная мысль – и он думает ее с искренним убеждением – _на кой чёрт ты упоротый ушлёпок вообще открыл драную дверь_.

Джон, нерешительно улыбаясь, мнется на пороге. Он выглядит так, словно вообще не спал.  
— Привет. Я подумал, ты не будешь против, если я заскочу сказать… - он замирает. – Боже, Шерлок, что с тобой?

Долю секунды Шерлок пытается решить, как будет звучать его голос, если он откроет рот, или лучше сразу взять Джона за маленькие плечи, развернуть и выставить из квартиры. Доля секунды – это слишком долго, потому что Джон, глядя на него с глубокой озабоченностью, замечает его левый локоть, и Шерлок вспоминает, что на нем только серая футболка.

Детектив жмурится и снова открывает глаза. Джон все еще здесь. Его лицо окаменело.

— Твою мать, нет, - рычит Джон, решительно заходя в квартиру и захлопывая за собой дверь.


	5. Chapter 5

За следующие четверть часа, сидя на кухне за столом для экспериментов, Шерлок со смесью восхищения и досады обнаруживает, что Джон Уотсон знает невероятное количество ругательных слов. А также то, что неважно, бурчит он их тихо или рявкает: в производимом эффекте разницы никакой. А также то, что выражение лица взбешенного Джона отличается от выражения раздраженного. Когда он слегка рассержен, как Шерлок убеждался множество раз, Джон лишь с горечью морщится, но сейчас – по мнению Шерлока, это последний раз, когда он видит Джона, – сила гнева заставляет его улыбаться, тонкие губы изгибаются вверх, словно приглашая Шерлока попытаться превзойти свою ошибку, прямо провоцируя, словно уверен, что Шерлок не способен облажаться сильнее.

Шерлок, скорее всего, вполне способен, он почти уверен, но не говорит об этом маленькой грозовой туче на своей кухне, пока Джон кипятит воду в чайнике и роется в аптечке, которую он выкопал из туалетного шкафа, даже не спросив разрешения.

Между тем, _это было глупо, о, как глупо это было, очень глупо, как бессмысленно даже пытаться улететь так высоко, как получалось когда-то,_ печально думает Шерлок. Потому что сейчас кажется, что кто-то бьет его по голове монтировкой и термиты грызут ему кости. Если бы он мог стечь сквозь пол, он допускает, что воспользовался бы шансом и растворился полностью.

Всё это только его вина, он был слишком беспечен. Шерлок знает химию, он _знает_ , что неспособен взлететь так высоко, не упав, он же долбаный ученый, он по умолчанию должен быть точным, он обожает точность, но намеренно проигнорировал предсказуемый исход в пользу временного решения. Ну и что, что было слишком тихо? Здесь всегда слишком тихо.

И Джон вернулся, в конечном итоге. Но сейчас это не важно.

Джон скоро уйдет. Вероятно, насовсем.

Джон заливает кипятком пару чайных пакетиков (хотя Шерлок не помнит, чтобы рассказывал ему, где их найти, потому что, наверное, этого и не было), затем, вздохнув, постукивает несколько раз пальцами по столу. Потом повторно хватает запястье Шерлока, не спросив разрешения, и считает про себя, глядя убийственным взглядом на секундную стрелку часов. Шерлок не спрашивает зачем, не то чтобы Джон вообще разговаривал _с ним_. Сердце Шерлока бежит стометровку с момента пробуждения. Это типично для его отходняков, а поэтому скучно. Некомфортно, тем не менее. Джону не нужно беспокоиться на этот счёт, но сыщик не смеет первым поднимать тему.

Он смотрит в отчаянии на картину, которая совсем не кажется реальной – его белое запястье в более темных руках Джона и крошечный след от укола на сгибе локтя. Джон смыл каплю засохшей крови фланелью, смоченной в горячей воде, в самую первую очередь. Еще до того, как сделал чай. Шерлок даже приблизительно не знает зачем.

Если Джон зол и скоро уйдет навсегда, а теперь хочет чаю, то конечно, нужно пить чай.

Шерлок изучает маленькую отметину с любопытством, но без выражения. Он не часто смотрит на свои руки, если только не колется. Шерлок варьирует места инъекций, каждый раз пользуясь только острыми, новыми одноразовыми иглами, периодически полностью воздерживаясь от уколов, переходя на таблетки или порошок, и отмеряя дозы еще более тщательно, потому что однажды около ночного клуба он видел лежащего в картонной коробке человека, чьи предплечья были изъедены кратерами с красными краями, как поверхность Марса, и в таком состоянии никто не может быть консультирующим детективом. Такое состояние в любом случае… отвратительно. Шерлок не такой, он просто не такой, у них ничего общего, он химик. Поэтому Шерлок очень гигиеничен. Но все же. Несмотря на тонкие голубые вены и отсутствие четких доказательств, это по-прежнему… тревожно. Бесчисленные маленькие заросшие выемки, словно капли дождя упали на чистый белый песок.

— Мы с тобой, - говорит Джон, бросив запястье Шерлока в третий раз, – поговорим сейчас очень, очень откровенно.

Сердце Шерлока перебирается в пятки. Тон Джона не допускает возражений, он спокоен, примерно как танки, что едут по выжженной солнцем пустыне, с их тяжелой артиллерией, готовой взрывать людей в пыль. Джон возвращается к чашкам, убирает из них пакетики и приносит чай к столу. Горячий пар обдает лицо Шерлока и вызывает тошноту. Джон, хоть и держит чашку, не садится. Он становится перед Шерлоком, возвышаясь над ним для разнообразия, потому что детектив сидит, и идет в атаку.

_Прощай,_ скоро скажет он, _и удачи,_ думает Шерлок.

— Как я понимаю, это случается регулярно.

Отодвинувшись немного назад, подальше от пара, Шерлок борется с истощением и ужасом, которые склоняют его просто запереться в спальне, в темноте, навсегда и покончить с этим.   
— Это не вопрос, - хрипит он.

— Нет, - говорит Джон, спокойнее, но не менее твердо. – Не вопрос, потому что это беседа, как я и сказал, Шерлок, раз уж я твой врач в этот сраный момент, потому что тебе нужен врач, и я здесь, но я не собираюсь выпытывать историю твоей жизни. Не больше, чем из любого другого пациента.

— О, чудно, нужна _история болезни_ , - злобно шипит Шерлок. – Как благородно с твоей стороны работать безвозмездно, не говоря уж о выездах на дом. Я поставил все прививки, сам видишь, даже больше чем надо, у меня аллергия на пенициллин, нет венерических заболеваний, и я с радостью подмахну твою рекомендацию для «Врачей без границ»*. Я-то думал, твой интерес был, ну не знаю, _праздным любопытством_. Как грубо с моей стороны.

_[ *Прим.перев.: Врачи без границ (фр. Médecins sans frontières) — неправительственная международная организация по оказанию медицинской помощи людям, пострадавшим в результате вооружённых конфликтов и стихийных бедствий. Волонтёры организации работают во многих горячих точках. Кроме того, «Врачи без границ» ведут профилактическую и просветительскую работу по борьбе с наркоманией и СПИДом. ]_

— И снова нет, полный ты мудак, - рычит Джон, садясь на стол и подтягивая аптечку поближе. – Нет, твою мать, нет, Шерлок Холмс. Это не праздное, мать его, любопытство. Я не знаю, какого хрена ты от меня хочешь, но уж точно не праздного любопытства, особенно после этих нескольких дней, что бы это ни было. Я сказал про врача и пациента, потому что… ты знаешь, ты прав, всё в жопу, ты даже не понимаешь, что вообще такое медицинская этика и врачебная тайна в любом случае. Ты как подросток в его собственном мире, так что давай-ка просто перейдем к сути.

— А это необходимо?

— Да. Сколько это уже продолжается?

— Достаточно долго.

— Отвечай.

— Какая разница?

— Потому что, если ты не желаешь со мной говорить, не желаешь даже уклониться от ответа, например, под предлогом, что это слишком личное, то я… Ну, ты знаешь. Вообще не представляю, что я здесь делаю.

Суженное поле зрения Шерлока исчезает целиком, когда его глаза сами закрываются. Сквозь черную завесу появляются вспышки искр и молний, как от взрывающихся звезд, кровь пульсирует в дрожащих веках, и болезненный мир в голове взрывается в калейдоскоп красных, зеленых и фиолетовых осколков. На левой руке снова ощущаются теплые пальцы Джона, но на этот раз выше запястья, возможно, это предупреждение, но мгновение спустя ватный шарик, пахнущий йодом, касается места укола. Это просто смешно. Так выглядит слабость, да и жалость тоже, и, несмотря на мягкость прикосновения (или, возможно, из-за этого) Шерлоку еще никогда не было так больно.

Это хуже, чем передоз. Передоз хотя бы опасен, а не жалок.

— Больше десяти лет, плюс-минус перерывы, в последнее время тщательно контролирую… - удается прокаркать Шерлоку. 

— Ну, только не прошлой ночью, - в голосе Джона появляется что-то иное, чем сталь, что-то грустное.

— Зачем это вам, доктор?

— Это моя работа. Почему ты начал колоться?

— Почему твой брат начал пить? - рычит Шерлок.

Он слышит еще один быстрый, сердитый, сдавленный вздох.  
— Ладно, с твоими волшебными силами и способностью потрясать меня разберёмся позже. По крайней мере, ты знаешь… ну, можешь предположить, что я хотя бы в теме. Про стимуляторы, жизнь с зависимостью, восстановительную терапию, злоупотребление, запои, адаптацию, называй, как хочешь. И у меня нет брата.

— Есть. Я видел твой телефон.

— Что за бред? У меня есть сестра по имени Гарри, Шерлок, а еще у меня терпение на исходе.

Шерлок стонет и сползает на правую руку, уперевшись локтем в стол. Рискует взглянуть на Джона и на причину спора. Доктор приклеивает пластырем кусок бинта к ранке. У Шерлока возникает желание закричать _ты не должен этого делать, я бы сам все сделал, боже, я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты увидел, я спрятал бы каждую грязную часть меня, а теперь уже поздно, не ты должен прятать это, я должен был._

— Всегда что-нибудь есть, - шепчет Шерлок. - Отлично выглядит, правда?

Облизнув губы, Джон бросает на него взгляд.  
— Нет, не отлично. Но и не отвратительно.  
— Конечно, отвратительно, не будь идиотом.  
— Это часть тебя.  
— Ты сам-то веришь своим словам?  
— Нет, если речь идет о моих собственных шрамах.  
— Это нелогично настолько, что почти бессмысленно.  
— Как и вся жизнь, разве не заметил?

Хмыкнув, Шерлок снова закрывает глаза. Джон перестал прикасаться к нему, он закончил и пакует аптечку. Его руки приятно отвлекали, жаль, что так недолго. Шерлок слушает шаги Джона, как они удаляются и возвращаются в кухню. Наверное, собирается уходить. Очень жаль. Могли провести еще несколько дней вместе, может, пережить еще одно приключение, до того, как появится Мориарти и придет конец всему.

— Пей чай. Он уже достаточно остыл.

— Буэ…

— Пей долбаный чай, пока я тебе его в глотку не залил. И запей вот это. И отвечай на заданный вопрос, черт бы тебя побрал.

Шерлок открывает глаза и выпрямляется. Джон стоит перед ним с легчайшим, выдаваемым без рецепта, болеутоляющим, и чем-то жаропонижающим, и выражением, которым можно убить на месте. Шерлок берет таблетки с ладони Джона длинными, дрожащими пальцами, проглатывает, а потом делает глоток чая, потому что назвался груздем и так далее. Если Джон решил его убить, вероятно, он не будет пытать его перед этим.

— Говори, - приказывает Джон.

Шерлок откашливается, словно это может что-то изменить. Не может.

— Я начал, потому что мой разум – как мотор реактивного самолета: давление в нем растет, и растет, и растет, и без работы, без толики интеллектуального экстаза, я чувствую, что он взорвется, как космический шаттл, оставшийся на площадке после конца отсчета. Но задачи и шифры случаются нерегулярно. А работа – все, что у меня есть. Без нее... я ненавижу... - Шерлок замолкает, сглатывая с трудом. Внезапную волну ярости на свою жизнь он маскирует приступом кашля. - Твой следующий вопрос будет касаться санитарии, повторного применения игл, и да, я осторожен, и нет, мне это не пришло бы в голову, это отвратительно. В этом аспекте я ничем не отличаюсь от тех, кто употребляет снотворное или антидепрессанты.

Джон снова садится на стол, пробуя свой чай.

— Которые тоже опасны, как любой стимулятор, и должны приниматься под контролем врача. Но это была неплохая попытка рационализации. Невероятно. Ты же классический случай, ты осознаешь? Ладно. Мне это сложно, мне это неприемлемо, Шерлок, но я пробую понять. О каких веществах мы говорим?

— Кокаин, почти всегда. Изредка морфий.

— …твою мать, Шерлок, - рычит Джон, стиснув зубы. – Господи, ты конченый, конченый идиот. Ты представляешь, что могут с тобой сделать эти наркотики? Если это грязная пачка? Твою мать, это просто в голове не укладывается. Или ты лично химически тестируешь каждую дозу? Что, если она с чем-то смешана? Что, если слишком крепкая и будет передоз? Что, если партию готовил какой-то дебил, который не знает, что делает, а ты огребешь все последствия? Что весьма вероятно. Что, если - и помни, пожалуйста, что я не привел бы этого аргумента другим людям, - один из твоих врагов добавит туда яд? Что, если какая-то доза кокаина невосстановимо повредит тебе разум? Твой ум... я никогда не встречал ничего подобного, Шерлок, он невероятен. Твой разум – то, чем ты работаешь, то, кто ты есть. Как ты вообще можешь этим рисковать?

Шерлок смеется, отчего немедленно становится больно в горле, и он прекращает.  
— Ты говоришь, как мой дилер. Мне кажется. Я удалил тот разговор, но смысл был примерно тот же.

Глаза Джона превращаются в синие дула.  
— Что, прости?

— Ему тоже это не нравится, - Шерлок оглядывается назад, куда вчера упал торшер, где он все еще лежит на ковре, и осознает, что Джон, наверное, видит куда больше доказательств вчерашнего загула, чем обоим хотелось бы. – Моему дилеру. Я обращаюсь к нему, когда мне нужна информация из определенных кругов. Я закалываюсь редко, лишь когда умираю со скуки, но он… он все равно хочет, чтобы я завязал.

Наступает тишина. Джон пьет чай, и Шерлок пьет чай, и Джон думает, а Шерлок вспоминает свой первый раз. Он только что закрыл дело в Лондоне, предварительно замучив Ярд, чтобы допустили, потому что оно было прекрасным: в закрытой комнате, с неясным мотивом, захватывающей погоней – со всем, что имело значение. Вернувшись в университет, светясь от восторга и собственной дерзости, чувствуя себя самым лучшим и умным, он шагнул на территорию и огляделся: тихие дорожки, деревянные скамьи, заполошные студенты и унылое, чистое небо, и понял, что хоть его фамилию можно было в то утро увидеть во всех газетах города, МАЛЬЧИК-ГЕНИЙ ВОЗВРАЩАЕТСЯ, ни единая душа с его курса того не заметит, не заинтересуется, не захочет об этом говорить. Они шли мимо, притворяясь, что он невидим. Выкурив две сигареты, Шерлок стянул пакетик кокаина у тощего панка, притворявшегося поглощенным историей средних веков, хотя на деле был захвачен загадочным действием галлюциногенов, и тем весьма поднял себе настроение.

— Ты сказал, что не употребляешь, когда работаешь, - спокойно спрашивает Джон. – Никогда?

— Я что, действительно должен начать повторяться здесь и сейчас? – крысится Шерлок. – Или просто хочешь вытянуть еще немножко грязных секретов, прости, _медицинских подробностей_?

— Будешь выёживаться, я позвоню в полицию и предложу устроить тут обыск.

— Ты не сделаешь этого. Ты угробишь мою карьеру.

Джон поднимает брови.

— Хочешь проверить? Карьеру можно и заново построить.

— Ах ты…. – выдыхает Шерлок. Он качает головой. Чай почти кончился, так что он допивает остатки. Желудку чай понравился, стало немного лучше. – Даже не представляю, на что ты способен.

Джон мягко улыбается.  
— Я... ну, то слово, что ты использовал для самоописания, такое устаревшее? Эксцентрик. Я эксцентричен. Отвечай на вопрос.

— Да, - вздыхает Шерлок. – Я не употребляю, когда работаю. Никогда.

— То есть твоя зависимость скорее психологическая, чем химическая.

— У меня нет зависимости, я завязывал много раз. Но если под «психологической» ты имеешь в виду, что у меня взрывается мозг, тогда да.

— И ты играешь с мозгом, словно в комплект «юный химик», когда у тебя депрессия.

— Мозг и есть комплекс химических реакций, если бы у тебя он был, ты бы выучил это в медшколе. И я отличный химик.

— И наркоман.

— С этим… - Шерлок опускает плечи и наклоняет голову назад. Делает глубокий вдох. – Я склонен согласиться, если для тебя это что-то значит. Хотя для меня это ничего не значит.

Джон кивает. Шерлок снова дрожит. Одновременное ощущение опустошения и сгорания заживо приходит волнами, и становится то лучше, то хуже. Он уже проходил это раньше и ненавидит быть в таком состоянии. Капелька кокаина могла бы помочь, но... нет, Джон, определенно, будет против. Дворец разума пока держится, но весь свет погас, коридоры пусты и темны, картины развернуты к стенам, отказываясь участвовать в происходящем. Обычно дворец полон света и жизни, словно музей живых воспоминаний, но теперь лишь призраки воют и скребутся в стены.

— Ну-ка… - говорит Джон, потому что он принес халат Шерлока. - Вставай.  
Он поднимает Шерлока за локти и прежде чем детектив понимает, что происходит, он уже в халате, которым Джон закутал его лучше, чем большинство медсестер. Джон затягивает полы потуже, потом обхватывает Шерлока за талию.

— Пора в кровать. Но разговор еще не закончен. Где твоя спальня?  
— Диван вполне подойдет.  
— Что я сейчас говорил про выёживание?  
— Там, - Шерлок борется с истеричным желанием захихикать. – Спальня там.

Они двигаются медленно, но верно. Спальня Шерлока, которой он редко пользуется, недалеко. Джон включает свет, оглядывается и сдергивает покрывало свободной рукой. Шерлок испытывает жгущую слабость в ногах, но предпочел бы скорее упасть на кровать, чем на Джона, чтобы не позориться еще больше, так что он укладывается без возражений. Ликвидация такого похмелья займет у организма, по меньшей мере, сутки. Господи, какое идиотство. Настолько вразрез с его привычками, что ему хочется дать себе в глаз. Ничего подобного не должно иметь места. Свернувшись калачиком на середине кровати, он проводит ладонью по голове. Скромные маленькие таблетки, которые дал ему Джон, похоже, подействовали, и разряды между ушей стали менее громкими, хотя дрожь еще не прекратилась.

— Следующий вопрос, - сипло напоминает Шерлок.

Джон укрывает его одеялом и садится рядом, распрямляя края. Он ужасно выглядит, в очередной раз осознает Шерлок. Словно бы провел ночь, споря с кем-то, либо ожидая неприятного звонка, либо сидя на пластиковом больничном стуле. Джон делает медленный, расслабляющий вдох и оглядывается, замечая периодическую таблицу и сертификат Шерлока по боевым искусствам. Почти улыбается, прочитав его, а потом опять смотрит на детектива. Шерлок не уверен, что понимает происходящее. 

— Раньше, когда ты сравнивал свой разум с двигателем, ты почти сказал, что ненавидишь что-то. Что ты ненавидишь?

Шерлок кивает в сторону гостиной, ерзает, освобождая плечи из-под одеяла. Кладет руку за голову.

— Скучную рутину бытия.

— Свою жизнь? Ты, верно, шутишь. Жизнь чудо-детектива скучна?

_Нет, это просто черная дыра, которую можно заполнить только расследованиями, а потом появился ты, и потом ты ушел, и я не виню тебя за это, виню себя, только себя, но контраст был просто невыносим._

— Ну, у всех гениев одна проблема. - Шерлок осторожно касается пластыря на руке под синим шелком, и задумывается, как долго он пробудет на теле, если постараться оставить его навсегда. – Им нужна публика. Почему ты вернулся утром? Ты уехал. Я снова тебя обидел, и ты уехал. Я не хотел. Не понимаю, почему ты все еще здесь. Почему ты лечишь меня, если я тебе даже не нравлюсь?

Джон быстро и решительно качает головой. После долгой, болезненной внутренней борьбы, он говорит:

— Шерлок, это… что-то вроде... Это чрезмерное увлечение, злоупотребление или что-то такое. То ли...

— Я ответил на достаточно много вопросов, чтобы получить взамен один ответ, - шипит Шерлок.

— Я пытаюсь! Господи, Шерлок. Я хочу сказать, что если я хоть в какой-то мере посодействовал твоему... твою мать, да это просто невозможно высказать. Ты взрослый человек, как и я, мы принимаем решения, и нам отвечать за последствия. Вот и все. Я не собираюсь тебя опекать. Или брать на себя ложную ответственность. Утром я пришел извиниться, если, уехав вот так, обидел тебя. В последнее время только и делаю, что лажаю, поэтому, если тебя я обидел, мне очень жаль. Нет, я не имел в виду, что ты нежный цветок... Просто я сейчас полный псих, вот и все. Я извиняюсь, что смылся без объяснений, но то, что ты сказал... это было приятно, понимаешь? Это была не твоя вина.

Шерлок глазеет на него в чистом изумлении. Похоже, Джон не хочет встречаться взглядом. Но потом он и сам это понимает и смотрит на Шерлока. Синева его глаз очень темна сегодня. Сыщик едва может различить зрачки доктора.

— Ты ушел, потому что было приятно? - недоверчиво повторяет он.

— Нет, придурок, - Джон фыркает. - Я не могу поверить, что должен это объяснять. Окей, предельная честность, ладно? Карты на стол. Я уже наставлял нелегальную пушку на человека ради тебя, так что мы сможем справиться и с задушевной беседой, да? В общем, я сейчас буду полностью честным.

Шерлок кивает, внимательно разглядывая лицо Джона, решительный рот и уставшие жить глаза. Джон молчит еще минуту, но потом начинает очень уверенно:

— Я сказал, что одинок, и ты ответил, что я хороший человек, не милый, и я прыгнул в такси в тот момент, потому что у меня начался приступ паники, не по твоей вине, Шерлок, _не из-за тебя_ , не потому, что ты совершил ошибку, боже, ничего подобного, наоборот, было изумительно, просто я начал немного пугаться… самого себя, и убежал. С тактической точки зрения то, как я это сделал, ужасно, я знаю. Но если бы не уехал, я бы _нарушил границу с тобой._

— Опять ничего не понимаю, - у Шерлока дрожит голос. – Говори осмысленно. Будь конкретен, я не выношу неясности.

\- Ладно, - рот Джона сжимается в тонкую, спокойную черточку. - Сара и я... у нас свободные отношения. У нас нет романтической связи. Ты был прав, я не влюблен в нее... она мне нравится, она друг. И, раз уж на то пошло, я бисексуален, собственно говоря. Но когда ты спросил, почему я с ней сплю, если не влюблен... Это не совсем тот вопрос, который пришел бы в головы большинства людей. Ну, ты знаешь, тех, тупых и милых. Если бы люди прекратили заниматься сексом с теми, кого не любят, мировая экономика рухнула бы, наверное. И ты еще сказал, что она недостаточно хороша для меня, что полная чушь, кстати. И... Я не хотел спрашивать, я не любитель развешивать ярлыки. Но ты… какая у тебя ориентация? В терминах, которые тебя не раздражают?

_Ох._

Шерлок поворачивается на спину и закрывает лицо дрожащей ладонью.

Это официально наихудший день в его жизни. Если Мориарти может лучше, Шерлок будет весьма впечатлен. Потому что потребуются усилия злого гения, чтобы превзойти этот день по ужасности.

— Эй, - мягко говорит Джон, – ладно тебе. Это был комплимент, а не угроза. Просто я в замешательстве, Шерлок, пойми правильно. Ты такой… страстный, что ли. И то, как ты двигаешься, твой язык тела, если честно, потрясающе, у меня немножко сорвало крышу, знаешь, типичная ошибка парней. Если ты натурал, или тебя не привлекают ветераны с ПТС, что совершенно не удивительно, то все отлично. Будет, как ты сказал, кофе значит кофе. Я согласен. Эй, - повторяет он, потирая поднятый локоть Шерлока. – Это не важно, я все равно собирался извиняться за то, что очень хотел поцеловать тебя тогда, и если бы я задержался там еще на минуту, то…

— Асексуал, - сообщает Шерлок омертвевшим тоном, позволив Джону мягко оттянуть руку от лица.

_Поцеловать Джона Уотсона, господи, и он хотел, хотел в тот же самый момент, когда я хотел этого больше всего на свете, и он хотел этого, и я не был одинок, в конце концов, я из всех людей, как люди справляются с такими чувствами, зная, что этого никогда не случится, потому что означало бы конец всему._

— Обнаружил термин в интернете в возрасте двадцати лет, - выдавливает Шерлок. – Я не девственник, но не хочу об этом говорить. Да, все мои разнообразные сексуальные акты происходили добровольно. Что бы ты еще мог спросить? Ограничимся обычным списком. Желал ли я когда-нибудь сексуального контакта с кем-либо? Нет. Пробовал ли я? Да. Я уверен, _точно точно_ уверен? Да. Когда я последний раз занимался сексом? Семь лет назад. Я мастурбирую? Да, очень редко, когда нет другого выбора. Я ненавижу это делать, хуже электрошока. Беспокоят ли меня прикосновения вообще? Нет, не более чем кого-либо. Привлекают ли меня сексуальные извращения и не воздерживаюсь ли я на благо человечества, нет, могу перечислить, что именно я не навязываю невинным…

— Шерлок, - восклицает Джон, в ужасе, крепко хватая его за запястье. – Прекрати. Просто. Боже, прекрати. Хватит. Кто, ради бога, вообще…

— Было очень приятно познакомиться, - сдавленно говорит Шерлок.

— Заткнись уже на минутку и послушай меня. Чего бы тебе ни наговорила какая-то конченая сволочь, с тобой все нормально. Ты слышишь? Абсолютно всё.

— Конечно, всё. С закалыванием в кровь тяжелых наркотиков тоже все нормально. Спасибо тебе за помощь с похмельем, а теперь, если...

— Шерлок, - говорит Джон вернувшимся командным тоном. – Ты выгоняешь меня из квартиры, потому что у тебя очень привлекательный рот, который я заметил на безлюдном перекрестке в приступе отвратительной, слезливой жалости к себе? Потому что это было бы по-настоящему глупо.

— Боже, нет, я не выгоняю тебя, - Шерлок издает циничный маленький смешок. - Моя квартира лучше твоей. Тебе нужно жить здесь. Это будет… практичнее. О, в жопу, просто оставь меня уже.

Джон замолкает, но не отпускает запястье Шерлока. Это приятно, словно быть привязанным к кому-то, поэтому Шерлок не возражает. Вместо этого закрывает глаза и представляет звездные системы, молчаливые, холодные созвездия в бесконечных просторах вселенной, пока не понимает, что, похоже, не собирается ни задыхаться, ни блевать. Все это время Джон держит его запястье, и все это время Шерлок задается вопросом, почему. Это бессмысленно. Ему нечего предложить Джону, кроме хаоса и удобной квартиры, которая его не интересует. Его пульс все еще слишком быстрый, и Джон держит на нем большой палец. Может, опять считает. Может, удивляется уроду.

— Ты недавно сказал, что гениям нужна публика, - наконец говорит Джон. Его голос потерял всю прежнюю жесткость, теперь в нем есть нотки надежды. – Это то, что ты хочешь? Потому что ты писал мне, хм… много СМС. Ты закидал меня ими до полусмерти. И мне нужно знать, почему, чтобы я не строил ненужных иллюзий.

Открыв глаза, Шерлок смотрит на усмехающегося Джона над ним, и думает _Я хочу каждую частичку тебя. Но ты никогда не узнаешь. Если это от меня зависит. Никогда._

— Так что, ты хочешь аудиторию? – подталкивает Джон.

— Коллегу, - шепчет Шерлок.

На долю секунды, которая Шерлоку, наверное, показалась, Джон выглядит разочарованно. Но Шерлоку больше нечего предложить, пусть даже на несколько дней. Только так будет безопасно. Так «невозможное» можно сделать «маловероятным» – если сохранить Джона значит не дать ему вообразить, что Шерлока могло бы ему хватить, то боже, конечно, Шерлок так и сделает. Потому что крохотная часть этой маленькой личности достойна любого усилия в этом бесконечно огромном мире.

— Думаю, на это я способен, - наконец отвечает Джон, не менее тихо.

Тепло покидает запястье Шерлока, когда доктор закрывает глаза и потирает их, зевая.

— Это... звучит неплохо, Шерлок. Я не знаю, что ты во мне нашел. Или почему это потребовало столько СМС. Но, черт, почему бы мне не выяснить на практике, да и лучших предложений пока не поступало, - Джон улыбается, опуская руку и сжимая запястье Шерлока еще раз, уже легким хватом.

— Я думал, у тебя с утра работа, - размышляет Шерлок, лишь бы оттянуть расставание.

— Я соврал, - Джон качает головой. – Прости за весь этот бред. Ужасно, правда. Больше не повторится.

— Ммм. Ты устал. – Шерлок полностью сдвигается на дальнюю сторону кровати. - Ты можешь отдохнуть здесь немножко. Если хочешь.

— Э, нет, - отвечает Джон, и его лицо темнеет. - Нет, не могу. - Его взгляд убегает в угол комнаты.

— Я не заразен, - холодно замечает Шерлок.

— Что..? О боже, - вздыхает Джон и смеется. Смеется с некоторым принуждением, словно бы защищается перед абсурдом. - Не ты. Я не... Нет, ты не заразен. Ты уникален, а я... ха. Нет. Я опасен, когда сплю.

— О, - мягко отвечает Шерлок. - Ты говорил, что я опасен, когда не сплю. Значит, мы на равных.

Джон снова смеется, и на этот раз смех звучит искренне. Шерлок представляет доктора в пыльной униформе, как тот сползает по песчаной дюне в сторону укрытия снайперов, или как едет на заднем сидении Хамви*, или как вешает на плечо винтовку, или как врывается в бетонное укрытие, как оставшиеся от обстрела обломки разлетаются от военных ботинок. Представляет себе, как Джон перевязывает высокотехнологичными абсорбирующими повязками раны, которые все равно кровоточат. Это совсем не сложно, потому что, не считая рефлексии над СМС, именно так Шерлок в последнее время и засыпает. Он представляет себе перепуганных плачущих детей, бегущих к Джону, и Джона, который хватает их на руки и уносит в безопасное место. Представляет себе Джона под афганскими звездами, только там их можно увидеть такими, какими видит их Шерлок – безумными разводами красок на темном холсте.

_[ *Прим.перев.: Хамви (Humvee ) - HMMWV от High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle; ВМКТС, высокомобильное многоцелевое колёсное транспортное средство (обычно речь о военном джипе "Хаммер"). ]_

— Я тебя не боюсь, - утверждает Шерлок.

Джон облизывает нижнюю губу, тяжело выдыхая.  
— Ты хоть чего-нибудь боишься? – спрашивает он.

— Нет, ничего. Ну, - Шерлок тоже вздыхает, – только одного, но это выработанный в детстве условный рефлекс на угрозу боли и смерти, чисто животный страх, к сожалению, укоренившийся из-за многократной стимуляции, и поскольку я знаю, что это инстинктивная функция рептильного мозга, сформировавшего досадную привычку еще в юности, я могу ее преодолеть.

На лице Джона появляется усмешка. Он качает головой в недоверии. Шерлок еще никогда не видел такого нежного выражения.

— Ты пытаешься сказать, что ты боишься убийцу-психопата, который хочет замучить тебя до смерти, только потому, что ты встретился с ним, будучи ребенком, а не взрослым?

— Да, - соглашается Шерлок.

— Окей, в жопу, если даже ты можешь выдумать такое эффективное, успокаивающее дерьмо, которое, по сути, полная чушь, то я тоже могу, - решительно говорит Джон.

Он сбрасывает обувь, ставит ее на пол у края кровати и идет в кухню. Шерлок слышит негромкий лязг, но больше ничего. Когда Джон возвращается, он ложится на спину поверх покрывала, на некотором расстоянии от Шерлока, мирно сложив руки на груди. Он выглядит вполне безобидным, но, конечно, Шерлок знает правду.

— Что ты сделал? – спрашивает он.

— Разобрал пистолет, - отвечает Джон спокойно. - И положил его часть в микроволновую печь. Обычно всё не настолько плохо, но… именно это я и сделал. Да.

Шерлок смотрит на покрытую морщинками левую сторону лица Джона. Его профиль идеален, с этим задранным носом и маленьким подбородком. В микроволновой печи лежит кусок пистолета Джона. Это лучше, чем любая фантазия, какую мог бы выдумать Шерлок на пике морфиновой эйфории.

— Ты все еще сердишься на меня?

— Ммм-хмм. Люто.

— А ты…

— Нет, я сюда не переехал, да, я устал, да, я дам тебе в морду, если будешь болтать. Теперь проспись.

Чтобы заснуть, Шерлоку требуется несколько минут, потому что он наблюдает дыхание Джона, _вдох и выдох, вдох и выдох,_ и как подрагивают ресницы, и как губы медленно расслабляются и перестают быть такими сжатыми.

В конце концов глаза Шерлока закрываются, и, все еще дрожа, он погружается в сон.

Когда Шерлок просыпается, в комнате уже темно, и Джона нет. Но, путем дальнейшего расследования, намного более вменяемый Шерлок Холмс, у которого почти уже ничего не болит, обнаруживает записку на прикроватной тумбе.

_Почему у тебя копыта в холодильнике? Я поехал домой, но до этого заказал доставку еды и оставил тебе фо*, который не осилил. Думаю, адреналин, на котором ты живешь, не слишком питателен. Ешь суп, пей побольше жидкости, расслабься для разнообразия. Завтра я вправду работаю двойную смену, так что не пиши мне целый день, если ты на то способен. Люди обижаются, когда их врачи думают о преступлениях, а не о хрипах в легких. Скоро увидимся. Отлично отдохнул, за это спасибо. Не часто так хорошо высыпаюсь._

_Постарайся не угробить свой мозг, пожалуйста._

_Твой коллега,  
Доктор Джон Х. Уотсон_

_[ * Прим.перев: фо – (возможно от франц. feu (pot-au-feu) – вид вьетнамского супа, обычно приготовляемый из мясного бульона и специй, в который добавляют лапшу и тонкие ломтики курицы или говядины.]  
_


	6. Chapter 6

На следующий день после дня, когда он заснул рядом с тихо посапывающим Джоном (о них он думает соответственно как о Дне Без Джона и Дне Сна Около Джона), Шерлок воплощает в жизнь определенные планы. Но начинает он - ясно мыслящий, энергичный и до сих пор чертовски злой, что чуть всё не испортил, ведя себя как безмозглый подросток, драматично ненавидящий себя за одиночество, изоляцию и мелодраму, - с СМС.

_«Писать целый день» – это сколько сообщений? ШХ_

Потом ставит фо в микроволновую печь, не потому, что предпочитает разогретую пищу, но потому, что днем ранее там лежала часть пистолета Джона, так что теперь Шерлоку ужасно нравится именно этот кухонный прибор. Официально самый любимый. Когда микроволновая печь звенит, а Шерлок достает ложку к супу, и запахи говядины и петрушки расходятся в воздухе, он получает ответ:

_Боже, ты совсем съехал. Понятия не имею, что с тобой делать. Ну, двадцать. Ты можешь прислать двадцать СМС, включая ту, что уже написал._

Шерлок хмурится, относит суп на обеденный стол в гостиной, а потом сбегает вниз по лестнице за газетами. Двадцать СМС, - точнее, девятнадцать – просто смехотворно. Джон вряд ли может всерьез ожидать, что Шерлок выполнит эти безумные инструкции. Ради бога, Мориарти придет за ним через три дня. Шерлоку, наверное, придется просто появиться перед клиникой, когда бы Джон ни закончил работу. Да, вероятно, так будет лучше всего. Самый верный способ увидеться.

Шерлок вздыхает и набирает СМС Шинвеллу Джонсону.

_Начиная с понедельника я буду ежедневно присылать тебе фразу «Камеи Ватикана». Если однажды я этого не сделаю, пусть сеть бездомных начинает искать меня по тройной ставке для них и для тебя. ШХ_

Суп неожиданно оказывается весьма сытным. Вероятно, потому, что Шерлок не помнит, когда в последний раз что-либо ел. Через несколько минут приходит ответ от Джонсона.

_10-4*, сэр, инструкции будут выполнены дословно, примите уверения во всяческой поддержке в этот печальный период вашей жизни, а также извинения за упоминание столь деликатной темы._

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: Код 10-4 значит «окей» или «принято». См. в Википедии Десятичные коды АРСО. ]_

 

Шерлок закатывает глаза, затем направляется в нежилую спальню наверху и приносит оттуда большую пластиковую коробку с коллекцией писем от Джима Мориарти.

Он собирается заново прочесть всё в порядке получения и не бояться – неважно, сколько ядовитой ярости стекает со страниц. Он собирается дотошно исследовать безумную логику в буйстве ненависти, потому что нечего бояться писем, _глупо бояться долбаных писем, это всего лишь листы бумаги_ , и ничто не избежит его острого взгляда, ведь он мог ранее что-то упустить, и интеллектуальной леностью будет игнорировать их сегодня, даже по тем причинам, в которых он не хочет себе признаваться, но по которым откладывал проект уже много недель. Мориарти не достанет его через письма и не причинит вреда, крайне глупо избегать неодушевленных объектов, и Шерлок гениален.

Шерлок раскладывает первую часть писем на ковре в хронологическом порядке. 

Ощущения после прочтения первых трёх, когда Мориарти был лишь маленьким мальчиком, похожи на сердечный приступ.

Он идет к окну и опирается о подоконник, открывая раму, потом достает дрожащей рукой сигарету из пачки в персидском тапочке. Дым заполняет легкие, и он начинает вспоминать, как дышать, все еще опасаясь закрыть глаза и увидеть:

_Особенно забавно будет отсечь тебе веки, но не беспокойся, любимый, я заготовлю большой запас глазных капель, ведь я хочу, чтобы ты, не отрываясь, смотрел на мое лицо – всю нашу прекрасную, яркую, совместную жизнь. Увы, слишком многие закрывают глаза во время поистине феерического, фантастического секса._

— Прекрати бояться, это отталкивающе и ординарно, - говорит Шерлок самому себе, после чего лезет за телефоном.

_Во сколько ты закончишь с дурацкими болезнями? ШХ_

Сигарета, думает Шерлок, была очень хорошей идеей. Волшебно выжигает легкие. Капелька морфия тоже была бы отличной идеей. Но есть еще и валиум в спальне. Валиум, решает он, наилучшее решение. Валиум – для успокоения, то есть как раз для подобных ситуаций, когда нужно, чтобы ум набрал легкости, прозрачности, ясности, спокойствия, словно лучшие из скрипичных композиций. Валиум решит всё. Шерлок идет за ним, по пути наполняя стакан водой из-под крана. Джон советовал пить больше жидкости. Наверняка хуже не будет. Телефон пищит.

_Боже, не раньше полуночи. Увидимся завтра._

Громко зарычав, Шерлок вытряхивает три таблетки вместо двух и глотает.

_Ты мне нужен, у меня дело. Приедешь сюда в два раза быстрее, можешь здесь и заночевать, если хочешь. Я не против. ШХ_

Снова подносит ко рту сигарету, которую оставлял на тумбочке, но она уже не вызывает прежнего удовольствия. От таблеток слегка тошнит, но ничего, пройдет. Зато он сможет смотреть на письма и не свихнуться и не получить инфаркт. Заглядывать в глаза страху намного легче, предварительно достигнув некоторого уровня обдолбанности.

_Шерлок, ты самый противоречивый человек, которого я имею удовольствие знать. Увидимся завтра._

Налив еще один стакан воды, Шерлок выпивает его залпом. Завтра. Это слишком долго. Завтра. Отлично, он справится. Замечательно. У него все замечательно. Нет. Все плохо. Нет, завтра – неприемлемо. И валиуму следует действовать быстрее.

_В чем противоречие? Так будет эффективнее. ШХ_

_В половине случаев я мог бы поклясться, что ты со мной флиртуешь. Но мы уже выяснили, что это не так. Это дезориентирует._

_Я лишь менее связан непрактичными социальными предписаниями. Бессмысленные ритуалы – для идиотов. ШХ_

Шерлок чувствовал бы себя виноватым, если бы пришлось лгать об этом Джону, но в сообщении только правда. Он ненавидит церемонии и формальности, правила и ритуалы, в которых нет ни малейшего смысла, всегда ненавидел. Не считая того, что очень хочется забраться на руки Джона и никогда, никогда, никогда не слезать, но это упоминать не нужно. Зачем строить воздушные замки.

_Тут ты прав._

_Я знаю. ШХ_

_А еще ты расходуешь свою квоту СМС очень быстро :)_

Глубоко взохнув и не менее глубоко затянувшись, Шерлок убирает телефон и идет в гостиную читать проклятые письма. На этот раз немного легче: валиум растекается теплым мёдом по венам, а мысли становятся медленными, методичными и растянутыми, как бабье лето. За час удается исследовать все сообщения в поисках ключа, хоть он и не имеет понятия, что за ключ и к какой загадке. Но потом натыкается на послание девяностых годов, где раскрывается тема вьетконговских пыток, и ощущает желание упасть в воды Темзы и покончить с этим раз и навсегда. Валиум шепчет, что маленькая ложь Джону – не страшно, может, даже и вовсе необходимость, но, с другой стороны, толика правды будет еще лучше. Поэтому он затягивает покрепче пояс халата и идет в кухню, где оставил мобильник.

_Перечитываю письма. Его выпустят через три дня. Немного напрягает. ШХ_

На этот раз ответ приходит почти мгновенно:

_Могу поверить! Слушай, у тебя есть вполне ужасный брат и, наверняка, немало друзей в Ярде, а теперь еще и коллега. Ты справишься._

Шерлок сглатывает горькую слюну и мягко проводит большим пальцем по экрану. Сердце болит так, что непонятно, почему это вообще в пределах человеческих возможностей.

_Честно говоря, все же несколько некомфортно. ШХ_

_Ничего удивительного._

_Иметь достойного противника – хорошо, особенно когда оппонент равен по силе, но в этом случае все иначе. Не уверен, что именно. ШХ_

_Может, дело в том, что сукин сын клевал тебе мозг с десятилетнего возраста? Господи, Шерлок. Переживать - нормальная человеческая реакция._

_Я не являюсь нормальным человеком. ШХ_

_Можешь не напоминать, но я бы беспокоился за твой рассудок, если бы ситуация тебя не напрягала._

_Ты не считаешь это трусостью? ШХ_

_Трусость – позволить страху остановить тебя, владеть тобой, вовсе не борьба с ним. Теперь моя очередь назвать тебя идиотом._

_Я даже не боюсь смерти, как таковой, но ситуация остается некомфортной. ШХ_

_КОНЕЧНО, да. Шерлок, ты НЕ трус, понял?_

_Это обнадеживает. Я доверяю твоему мнению. ШХ_

_Можешь смело мне довериться, я знаю, как выглядят трУсы. Я убивал террористов._

_Действительно? Ты же доктор. ШХ_

_Бывали плохие дни._

_Скольких террористов? Это было в бою? Когда? ШХ_

_Шерлок, мне пора, попей чай, поговорим позже, ок?_

_Я что, действительно лимитирован двадцатью СМС? ШХ_

Шерлок садится на пол рядом с письмами. Затем заваливается на спину, прижав телефон к груди. Голова кружится, немного тошнит от валиума, и он просто дышит, надеясь.

_Я не знаю, как остановить тебя, так что нет. Слушай, у меня пациенты. У одного опасный перелом руки. Успокойся, ладно? С тобой все будет отлично._

О, как было бы соблазнительно просто закрыть глаза, отдаться ощущению полета и не думать ни о чем, кроме Джона. Вообще никогда. Думать лишь о взъерошенных ветром волосах, о языке, часто облизывающем губы, и о том, каков он на вкус. Шерлок начинает подозревать, что не возражал бы узнать, каковы на вкус и другие части тела Джона. Он ученый и болезненно сознает, что еще никогда не занимался сексом с человеком, который бы ему нравился, не говоря уж о ком-то, кого бы боготворил. И ему нравятся прикосновения, если они ласковые. Не то чтобы кто-либо к нему прикасается, не считая миссис Хадсон. Но у него есть работа, и её нужно выполнить. Поэтому он снова садится, растирает пальцами голову и уже почти готов вернуться к письмам, когда приходит еще одно сообщение.

_Насчет моих последних слов. Это обещание._

* * *

На следующий день, когда Джон появляется на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок уже разложил письма в самых разных местах. Многие пожелтели от старости, некоторые написаны от руки, часть напечатана, и они покрывают все поверхности в 221Б. Шерлок их ненавидит. Но они – всё, что у него есть. Так что они важны.

 

Предыдущий день он провел в отчаянной попытке покончить с посланиями прежде, чем действие валиума прекратилось, потому что Джон сказал не угробить мозг, и Шерлок хотел подчиниться приказу по мере своих ограниченных возможностей. Выполнив поставленную задачу, он ответил на звонок детектива Диммока по поводу кражи со взломом, интригующей нетипичным применением силы, и большую часть ночи провел в беготне за доказательствами. Полковнику вооруженных сил по имени Бэркли раскроили череп, и на лице сохранилось выражение полного ужаса, и, к бесконечному восторгу Шерлока, в дополнение к ясным следам взломщика, по неизвестным причинам забравшего дверной ключ, там были отпечатки следов загадочного животного, неистово метавшегося по комнате. Шерлок постарался вовлечь и Джона, отправив ему фотографии следов (каждый размером с десертную ложку, с пятью подушечками пальцев и признаками длинных когтей).

_Что ты о них думаешь? ШХ_

_Следы собаки?_

_Собаки не могут лазить по шторам. Это – может. ШХ_

_Обезьяна?_

_Это не след обезьяны. ШХ_

_Шерлок, где ты и что происходит?_

_Расследую убийство ветерана войны, представляешь. Ты должен быть здесь. Животное длиной сорок сантиметров и плотоядно. ШХ_

_Почему плотоядно?_

_Хотело добраться до канарейки в клетке. Взломщик унес ключ с собой. Люблю тайны запертых комнат, лучше, чем рождество. ШХ_

_Боже. Как ребенок в шоколадной лавке._

_Лучше запертых комнат только серийные убийцы. Обожаю серийных убийц. ШХ_

_Будем надеяться, что ты неудачно выразился. Мне пора: жертва автокатастрофы._

_Здесь куда интереснее. Приходи, когда закончишь. ШХ_

_Шерлок, УВИДИМСЯ ЗАВТРА._

_Сегодня предпочтительнее. ШХ_

_Я отключаю телефон. Спасибо за фото хорькоподобных следов. Спокойной ночи._

Так что Шерлок завершил расследование самостоятельно, и вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, и пропустил вечерний прием кокаина, потому что Джон определенно счел бы, что на сегодня достаточно и валиума, и лег спать. В кровать, потому что совсем недавно на ней был Джон. И когда он очень старался вспомнить, то мог даже почувствовать руку Джона, слегка сжимающую его запястье.

 

Джон прибывает упругим шагом, заходит в гостиную с парой чашек чая, которые, как опознает Шерлок, делают в Спиди на вынос, и вручает одну Шерлоку, сопровождая действие коротким кивком. Он одет в полосатую рубашку кирпичного цвета, которая подчеркивает яркую синеву его глаз.

— Спасибо, - удивленно говорит Шерлок, не ожидавший чай.

— Господи боже, - говорит Джон, ошеломленный письмами.

Они, действительно, несколько меняют атмосферу комнаты. Большинство статей аккуратно напечатаны или написаны, некоторые содержат весьма сомнительные иллюстрации к описаниям архаичных пыточных инструментов. Шерлок слишком хорошо помнит одно из них, про железную деву: до него Шерлоку не доводилось слышать о подобном устройстве. Кроме того, письма мешают проходу через гостиную. Джон осторожно шагает по тропинке, оставленной Шерлоком, и двигает маленькую кипу на диване, чтобы можно было сесть. Взяв одно, начинает читать. Слегка поморщившись, переворачивает и в отвращении бросает на пол.

— Мы покончим с этим ублюдком, - заявляет Джон.

— Боже, надеюсь, получится, - соглашается Шерлок.

Он отодвигает кипу на диване еще дальше, чтобы сесть рядом с Джоном. Места мало, поэтому они сидят _очень очень очень_ близко. Скрестив обтянутые черными брюками ноги, Шерлок кладет руки на спинку дивана, удерживая чай на краю. Джон сидит, немного подавшись вперед и опираясь локтями на колени. Если он отклонится назад, то замечательно поместится под боком Шерлока. Он этого не сделает, конечно. Но об этом приятно размышлять.

— Что произошло, когда ты спал? – спрашивает Шерлок. – Определенно что-то было. Ты не боишься ничего, кроме сна рядом с кем-то. Тебя не тревожит ни оружие, ни убийцы, ни внешние угрозы, тебя пугают только внутренние... _Ох._ Это вовсе не с тобой произошло, это ты что-то сделал. Что это было?

Джон оборачивается, брови подняты, усаживается так, что его колено упирается в ногу Шерлока. Это одно из самых восхитительных событий в мировой истории.

— Это… хм. Метко. А еще – невероятно личный вопрос.

— Ты уже выяснил всё о моем наркотическом опыте и отсутствии сексуальной жизни.

— Мне нужно было знать и то, и другое. Так лучше, чем теряться в догадках.

— Не уверен, что соглашусь с тобой на этот счет.

— Да пойми же, тупица, твоё отношение к сексуальной жизни для меня не проблема.

— Зато для меня это было чем-то вроде проблемы.

— Это понятно. – Джон кладет ладонь Шерлоку на колено, но почти сразу убирает. – И мне почему-то хочется врезать тем людям. Кем бы они ни были. Ладно. Про то, что случилось.

Он замолкает. Шерлок ждет, пробуя чай.

— Что случилось… - снова начинает Джон. Его взгляд каменеет, и это захватывающее зрелище. – Хм… сначала меня ранили… в плечо… и… было сильное воспаление. А потом я подхватил брюшной тиф, как уже рассказывал, когда ты прислал полтора миллиона СМС в первый раз. После ранения меня демобилизовали и отправили в эвакогоспиталь в Пешавар. Я, как ни странно, начал там поправляться. Я помню веранду, на которой часто сиживал, хоть и стояла адская жара, было очень тихо и спокойно, и веял приятный ветерок. Пешавар вообще изумительный город, расположен в долине, очень… многообразный. А местная пища, это не передать, даже в военном госпитале, словно попал в рай, хотя, казалось бы, обычная чечевица, но ты на седьмом небе… и тогда я думал, что, да, всё образуется. Постепенно придет в норму. В Пакистане была середина лета, у меня всё болело, но понемногу становилось лучше, в смысле, уже не хотелось орать каждый раз, когда двигал рукой. Именно _тогда_ меня и свалил брюшной тиф. Не свезло, да?

Шерлок кивает. Не похоже, что от него ожидается что-то еще. Поэтому он молчит.

— И тогда… меня вырубило, Шерлок. Та лихорадка, я даже не знал, кто я такой. Вообще, мало что из этого помню. Но там работала медсестра… Хелен. Американка, кажется, с юга, чудесная женщина. Из тех людей, кому можно всё рассказать. Она мне нравилась, мы много общались про её семью и про мою, и про жизнь... нашу прежнюю жизнь. Она очень помогла мне с этим дерьмом, с лихорадкой, я был слаб, как котенок, а она и другие врачи меня как-то вытащили... И вот, однажды мне приснился кошмар, про то, что я засёк духа, пробравшегося к стоянке. А я был капитаном, эти парни были моей жизнью, понимаешь. Были, ну... Именно. Всей моей жизнью. И я помню, что вцепился в горло этой скотины, я не стрелял, чтобы не сдать нашу позицию, почему-то было важно сохранять тишину и не использовать оружия. А потом, когда лихорадка спала и вернулось сознание, я увидел охренительно огромный синяк на её шее в форме отпечатка руки, и не нужно было даже спрашивать, я просто знал. Знал, что случилось. Я пытался ее убить.

На некоторое время Шерлок перестает дышать. Происшествие явно было кошмаром для этого человека, для этого идеального человека. И нет нужды наблюдать данный факт на окаменевшем в отвращении лице Джона, или в положении плеч, или в боли, которая светится в глазах. Это вытекало бы логично из истории, если бы её рассказывал кто-то другой. Это самое плохое, что может случиться с очень хорошим человеком.

Джон смотрит на Шерлока вызывающе.

— Она выжила, - говорит Шерлок.  
— Не благодаря мне.  
— Она тебя не обвиняла.  
— Нет. И, поверь, так даже хуже.  
— Ты хотел быть наказанным за действия, совершенные в бессознательном состоянии?  
— Не совсем. Но я точно хотел, чтобы меня хотя бы обвинили, да.  
— Она не обвиняла, потому что в этом не было твоей вины.  
— Ну да, это кто-то другой хотел раздавить ей трахею, – рычит Джон.  
— Ты думал, что защищался.  
— Ну, я немного ошибся, разве нет?  
— Тебе все еще снятся кошмары, - догадывается Шерлок.

Джон вздыхает и ставит чай на пол.  
— Да.

— И ты боишься верить собственным чувствам, когда спишь, потому что неизвестно, что реально, а что нет, настоящая угроза или мнимая, и ты можешь причинить вред невиновному.

— Как ты догадался? – усмехается Джон.

Он отклоняется назад на диване, словно слишком расстроен и слишком устал, чтобы сидеть прямо, и его голова оказывается точно на плече Шерлока. Пульс детектива резко подскакивает. Джону, по-видимому, наплевать, что он использует Шерлока как подушку. И на то, какой именно эффект вызывает.

— Думаю, именно поэтому у нас с Сарой ничего не будет, - тихо говорит он, закрывая глаз. – Я ни разу не оставался на ночь. Никогда не останусь. Никогда не зайду дальше, чем дружеский секс. Теперь это моя жизнь. Глубокие связи с другими людьми – дело прошлого.

— Ты хорошо спал позавчера, - не менее тихо отвечает Шерлок.

Джон открывает глаза и поворачивается, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Шерлоком.

— Да. Очень странно. Но, похоже, что у меня появилась сильная неестественная потребность защищать тебя, кто бы знал еще, откуда она выползла, так что... не знаю. Но не казалось рискованным. Кроме того, ты… ну, гораздо больше меня. Не то, чтобы это как-то помешает, нет, я мог бы легко убить тебя, но… когда я увидел твой сертификат по боевым искусствам, это помогло.

Шерлок силится подобрать нормальные слова, чтобы сказать _ты можешь жить здесь и спать со мной, и можешь сворачиваться клубочком у меня груди, не то чтобы я романтически заинтересован в тебе, совсем нет, то есть да, но мы не будем это обсуждать, но вообще, возможно хоть как-то разумно предложить, чтобы ты засыпал, лишь положив ладонь на моё запястье_ , когда внизу раздается звонок в дверь. Джон поднимает голову, - совершенно неспешно, - и снова садится прямо.

_И очень хорошо,_ полагает Шерлок, сбегая на семнадцать ступенек вниз, получая в дверях пакет и расписываясь на квитанции, _что нас прервали. Это было невероятно опасно._ Когда он возвращается, Джон как раз выбрасывает стаканчик из-под чая в мусорную корзину, с подозрением разглядывая остальное содержимое контейнера. Выглядит довольным, определив, что там нет ничего, представляющего биологическую угрозу, и выпрямляется. Почему-то он выглядит спокойнее. Может, даже счастливее.

— Что это? - спрашивает он.

Шерлок ставит посылку на стол и берет ножницы. Открыв картонную коробку, обнаруживает крепкий пластиковый пакет. Когда разрезает пакет, до них доносится зловоние, характерное для распада органической ткани. А когда Шерлок видит, что в пакете находится человеческая голова на четвертой стадии разложения, в его разуме мгновенно становится очень спокойно и очень тихо.

— Срань господня, - говорит Джон, глядя через его плечо.

Шерлок берет письмо, тоже запечатанное в пластик. Они читают одновременно:

_Дорогой мой Шерлок,_

_Я подумал, а не послать ли тебе презентик, раз уж мы скоро увидимся. Наверное, я неисправимый романтик, но ведь потому ты и появился в моей жизни! Голова Карла Пауэрса! Выкопана специально для тебя. Я подумал, что меньшее, что могу для тебя сделать, это подарить что-то памятное. Ты никогда не отвечаешь на письма, и я пришел к мысли, что должен был что-то подарить тебе еще когда представлялся. Так что вот! Теперь ты просто ДОЛЖЕН мне ответить. Я же знаю, что ты не проигнорировал бы приличия настолько, чтобы не прислать благодарственную открытку._

_Кaк прекрасно ты будешь выглядеть в гарроте!_

_С любовью,  
Джим_

Шерлок сглатывает.

— Окей, нет, – Джон ходит по комнате, потирая ладонью шею. - Просто нет. Дерьмо, нет. Я могу принять многое, но не это. Это неприемлемо. Нет. Это последняя капля.

Джон берет черную куртку, набрасывает на себя и выходит, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Шерлок идет к окну и отодвигает штору. Джон уходит по Бейкер-стрит очень быстро и совсем не хромая. Сегодня пасмурно, но его светлые волосы заметны издалека. Скоро он теряется в толпе пешеходов. Он двигался в направлении станции метро вниз по улице.

Вот и все, значит.

Это понятно. Теперь замешана человеческая голова.

Действительно, нужно быть безумцем, чтобы остаться.

Шерлок не удивлен не в малейшей степени.

Но, все же, как больно.

— Прощай, Джон, - шепчет Шерлок, закрывая занавеску.

Шерлок планирует вкатить себе огромную дозу морфия, когда осознает, что сперва нужно исследовать голову в поисках ключей. Поэтому он ставит пластиковый пакет на стол для экспериментов и приступает к работе. Он ни секунды не сомневается, что это действительно голова Карла Пауэрса. И понятия не имеет, что ищет, но проводит очень детальное обследование пожелтевших зубов, костей и едва сохранившихся остатков плоти. Голова слишком старая, чтобы смердеть так сильно, как могла бы, но запах весьма выразителен. Хорошо, что Шерлок постоянно имеет дело с трупами. Проведя в компании головы более двух часов, он фотографирует ее на мобильник и высылает снимок Майкрофту вместе со сканом письма. Спустя примерно десять минут, получает ответ.

_Вскрытие могилы подтверждено. Этот человек начинает испытывать мое терпение. МХ_

Шерлок решает, что это один из лучших эвфемизмов Майкрофта. Поэтому не пытается его оскорбить, лишь отталкивающе ухмыляется.

_Если она тебе нравится, можешь взять себе. ШХ_

_Пришлю кого-нибудь. МХ_

Уборка после обследования головы занимает полчаса, а сбор писем Мориарти, - потому что он больше не может на них смотреть, - еще двадцать минут, так как он соблюдает хронологию, после чего Шерлоку становятся тупо безразличны события дня. Отсутствие острой агонии – не большое улучшение. Он складывает письма на стол и идет на кухню, чтобы выбросить пластиковый пакет. Сворачивает его в комок и бросает на стаканчик Джона в мусоре.

Стаканчик, как ни странно, является последней соломинкой, и он чувствует, как в нём что-то ломается. Это абсолютно не входит в планы Шерлока, поэтому он отворачивается и идет за своим запасом запрещенных веществ.

В этот момент он слышит шаги на лестнице и оглядывается, немного испуганно. Напоминает себе, что еще рано бояться, но очевидно, что это не Джон, шаги куда более тяжелые, и не миссис Хадсон. Поэтому Шерлок подходит к небольшой коллекции кухонных ножей и сжимает в ладони рукоять одного из них.

Пришелец, кем бы он ни был, не стучит. Дверь распахивается настежь.

Джон ставит на пол большую и на вид тяжелую дорожную сумку защитного цвета. Несколько раз сжимает левый кулак и оглядывается. Потом снимает куртку и вешает ее на крючок. Как последний штрих, удовлетворенно скидывает ботинки пинком.

— Прости, в метро творилась полная жопа. Как там голова? - Принюхивается, после чего морщит нос. - Все еще здесь. Полагаю, ты должен был ее изучить. Слушай, я умираю от голода, ты хочешь китайскую кухню, индийскую или что? Я не настолько глуп, чтобы считать, что ты ел, пока меня не было. Ну, и где моя новая спальня?


	7. Chapter 7

Какое-то время Шерлок может только моргать. Потом опускает нож. Угрожать им Джону, кажется, несколько неучтиво.

— Ты вернулся, - говорит Шерлок.

_Да. Он вернулся, гений ты или кто? Почему тебе обязательно нужно констатировать факт каждый чертов раз, когда он..._

— Ну, письма меня раздражали, - говорит Джон, потирая ладони и входя в кухню. – И я знаю, что мы недавно познакомились, да, но никто не должен такое терпеть. Так что они меня злили. Но, хм, голова... просто... Ну, та сволочь еще получит. Но тогда до меня дошло, что будь я тобой, если бы терпел дерьмо почти всю жизнь, мне в ближайшее время тоже не хотелось бы спать в квартире одному. Вот чего ты добивался, и... я прошу прощения, что выискивал второе дно. У тебя весьма неплох инстинкт самосохранения, раз ты хочешь жить с кем-то… даже если кто-то медленно соображает, не видя твои мотивы, и ведет себя как последний дурак. И ты прав, отсюда ближе к клинике, а в моей квартире такая тоска, что принимая душ, думаешь о том, как на нем повеситься. Я не обвиняю тебя в эгоистичных мотивах, нет, я действительно верю, что всё началось как хорошая мысль, что ты мог для меня что-то сделать, просто ты так настойчиво... Но теперь я понимаю, да. Так что вот. Теперь у тебя есть коллега-сосед.

Самое интересное, думает Шерлок, испытывая легкую слабость и головокружение, что он никогда не представлял себе такой поворот событий. Боролся за него, намекал на него, стремился к нему, повторял себе, что непристойно умолять о нём, но никогда не позволял себе думать, что действительно сможет добиться успеха. Он представлял себе Джона Уотсона на бесконечной песчаной равнине; в темных бункерах и сумрачных больничных палатах; в толкучке университетской столовой, еще без морщинок, с наивностью в синих глазах. Проводил за этим занятием многие часы с момента знакомства. Но ни разу не позволил себе вообразить Джона, сидящего с газетой в гостиной, в косых лучах вечернего солнца, заостряющих черты идеального лица. Никогда не представлял себе Джона в кухне, помешивающим карри или открывающим вторую бутылку вина и смеющимся над шуткой, понятной только им двоим. Никогда не представлял встречу в коридоре, после душа, розовый румянец на лице доктора, волосы, торчащие, как у звезды панк-рока, и стекающую по виску одинокую каплю воды. Размышлять о таких вещах, Шерлок знал, вышло бы себе дороже, до того как...

— Ты останешься?

Шерлок даже не пытается скрыть энтузиазм.

— Думаю, либо так, либо переживать до смерти, если от тебя не приходят СМС каждые десять минут, а это… хм… не самый здоровый образ жизни. - Джон подходит к шкафу, вынимает стакан и, наполнив водой из-под крана, делает глоток.

_Словно он жил здесь много лет. Словно создан для того, чтобы жить здесь. Словно квартира, где он был один, медленно высасывала из него жизнь, а эта – заряжает его энергией. Красиво. Совершенно неожиданно. Я никогда не предполагал, что он будет так выглядеть, зная, что не нужно никуда уходить: настолько ярче, чем прежде, когда жил далеко, на другой стороне реки._

Другая, куда менее приятная мысль приходит на ум Шерлоку. Мысль нова, потому что он никогда раньше не полагал, что инициатива закончится успехом. Но теперь он выиграл, и появилась серьезная проблема. Шерлок сомневается, стоит ли её озвучивать, но сознаёт, что никогда не простит себе, если что-то пойдет не так, а он не предупредит Джона. Оттолкнувшись ладонями, Шерлок садится на столешницу.

— Может быть опасно, - серьезно говорит он.

Джон подходит ближе. В руке у него стакан с водой, а улыбка на лице ясно выражает «значит, я в игре».

— И я тут как тут.  
— Нет, серьезно. Очень опасно.  
— Мне нравится опасность. Помнишь? Ты сам сказал, что спокойствие меня ужасает.  
— Спокойствие – одно, а стоять на пути мчащегося поезда – другое.  
— Значит, упадем между рельсами и подождем, пока он проедет над нами.  
— Ты можешь пострадать, общаясь со мной.  
— Но могу и не пострадать.  
— Шансы есть.  
— Все же маловероятно.

— Ты опытный, компетентный военный врач, признаю, но, как сам успел убедиться, не пуленепробиваем. Ты можешь пострадать.  
— Ну, я уже разок пострадал. Но все еще на ногах. Пошатываюсь, да, но ведь стою на своих двоих, и на меня даже можно положиться.  
— Мориарти шутить не будет.  
— Да, меня окончательно убедила отрубленная голова.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой случилось что-нибудь плохое.  
— О, спасибо, приятель. Взаимно.  
— Ты не принимаешь ситуацию всерьез.

Джон отставляет стакан и кладет свои маленькие ладони Шерлоку на колени, наклоняясь ближе. Шерлок чувствует его запах: гладкие песчаные дюны, чай Irish Breakfast и теплый аромат хлопка, который всегда теперь отождествляется с Джоном. От запаха рот Шерлок наполняется слюной. Если бы он знал, какова на вкус шея Джона...

— Шерлок, - говорит Джон. - Смотри мне в глаза. Ты рухнул с дуба, если думаешь, что я выпорхну отсюда потому, что ты сказал, что может быть опасно. Я видел голову, Шерлок. И... серьезно, ты издеваешься? Я взрослый человек, в своём уме и в здоровом теле. Я хорошо понял, что ублюдок, приславший тебе кусок трупа человека, которого сам убил, может быть опасен.

— И все же останешься? – мягко спрашивает Шерлок. Громче было бы невежливо, потому что Джон – в сантиметрах от его лица.

— Если ты не против, останусь. По крайней мере, пока все не уляжется.

— Тогда ты действительно идиот.

Джон искренне смеется, его лицо приближается еще немного, и на миг их лбы соприкасаются. Шерлок спешно архивирует каждый сенсорный сигнал, со световой скоростью конвертируя информацию с рецепторов в зеркалированный массив данных: тени в волосах Джона, и тикание часов, и шум далекого мусоровоза, и слабый запах отрубленной головы, и сладкую мягкость кожи над бровями Джона, - и прячет во дворце разума, в резной коробке из слоновой кости под кроватью в спальне, где хранятся самые восхитительные воспоминания.

— Все ещё умираю от голода. - Джон отодвигается и допивает воду. – Закажу у китайцев, да? У тебя же есть буклеты готовых блюд?

Наклонившись, Шерлок выдвигает ящик.   
— Всегда можно определить, хорош ли ресторан, глядя на нижнюю треть дверной ручки.

— Даже не буду делать вид, будто понял, что это значит. - Джон забирает у Шерлока сложенное меню и разворачивает его. – Голоден?

Шерлок качает головой.

— Все равно будешь есть. Четыре дня назад, когда мы познакомились, ты казался тощим, но еще здоровым, а теперь, после стресса и гребучих наркотиков, выглядишь как назгул. Какие твои любимые блюда?  
— Что такое назгул?  
— Ты что, действительно не знаешь?

Шерлок злобно зыркает.

— Понял, запланирован вечерний киносеанс с новым соседом. Нет проблем. Ого, у них есть настоящие сычуаньские блюда. Там должна быть просто офигенная дверная ручка. Ты любишь копченую утку?  
— Да, но...  
— Отлично, ты съешь ее с чаем.

Джон вынимает мобильник и заказывает цыпленка в тройном перце, утку, копченную с чайными листьями, жареную стручковую фасоль и две порции цзяоцзы* со свининой. Шерлок понятия не имеет, кто всё это съест. Но глядя, как Джон заказывает доставку и улыбается, чтобы его голос звучал приятнее для девушки-с-черными-косами (Шерлок знает) за стойкой на другом конце провода, и слыша, как он говорит «на Бейкер-стрит, 221Б, пожалуйста», он испытывает почти такое же удовлетворение, как от раскрытия дела. Не очень сложного. Ну, может, получше, чем обычная кража. Но, все же, весьма удовлетворительного.

 

_[ *Прим.перев: Цзяоцзы - пельмени треугольной формы с начинкой из мяса и овощей. ]_

 

— Порядок. - Джон разъединяется и кладет телефон в карман. - Ну что, покажешь квартиру?

Шерлок соскакивает на пол. Идет по коридору, не останавливаясь около спальни, хотя двери открыты. Джон видел спальню. В достаточно необычных обстоятельствах. Открывает двери в ванную, и оба туда заглядывают.

— Еще одно предостережение: вода вначале ледяная, - говорит Шерлок.

— Видишь? - улыбается Джон. - Предотвратили угрозу.

Слегка улыбнувшись, Шерлок взбегает по лестнице к свободной спальне. Открывает двери, чувствует, как Джон теснится сзади и... _ох_.

Что ж, его ведь не _предупредили_ , что Джон переедет, в конце концов.

— Здесь... - Джон откашливается. - Здесь может быть очень неплохо… временно.

В коробках, составленных в углах, сложены справочники, которые Шерлоку давно не нужны, но могут когда-нибудь пригодиться. Там же собраны учебники по разнообразным предметам в университете: он сам выбирал себе курсы, в зависимости от того, что считал нужным. Тут же стоят коробки, содержащие всю информацию по раскрытым (и нескольким раздражающе нераскрытым) делам, а поскольку Шерлок работает с Ярдом, равно как и на заказ, уже давно, эти ящики занимают очень много места. Шерлоку хочется впечатлить Джона, показав ему тысячи прекрасных раскрытых дел, например, то, с косолапым Риколетти, или то, когда Мэтьюз-душитель из Ламбета почти выбил ему левый клык на станции Черинг Кросс, но приходит к мысли, что в долгосрочной перспективе (если она будет) наилучшей стратегией станет скромность. Джону и так хватает впечатлений от комнаты. Особенно принимая во внимание скелет в натуральную величину, медвежью шкуру с оскаленной пастью, которую миссис Хадсон не дает положить в гостиной, и внушительный бюст Эжена Франсуа Видока.

Всё, естественно, покрыто толстым слоем пыли, успевшим нарасти за два года, три месяца и восемь дней, потому что именно тогда Шерлок переехал. Один. Не хотел помощи ни Майкрофта, ни грузчиков, поэтому сам занес коробки на этаж, после того, как прислал их себе почтой за счет брата. Данное решение привело к обмену интереснейшими СМС, вспоминает Шерлок.

Шерлок подходит к окну и поднимает штору, о чем немедленно сожалеет. Комната становится более крохотной и пыльной.

— Ты собирался держать меня в одной комнате с бешеным медведем? - интересуется Джон, озираясь.

Шерлок фыркает.

— Он не бешеный, он так ликует. И, кстати, я не был в курсе, что идея совместного проживания вдруг резко начала тебя привлекать. Отрубленные головы не являются решающим положительным фактором для большинства моих знакомых.

— Пожалуй, - признает Джон. – Ну, если у тебя есть одеяло, я могу ночевать на диване. Я не против, привык спать где угодно. Но в зависимости от того, сколько времени займет дело с Мориарти, возможно, имеет смысл поставить сюда кровать. И, может, рабочий стол. Мне всё равно понадобится мебель, когда найду квартиру, так что можно начинать подбирать сейчас.

_Ну да, конечно, естественно, он уйдет, когда мы покончим с Мориарти, если мы покончим с Мориарти,_ осознает Шерлок, отказываясь испытывать горечь. _Это больше, чем ты мог надеяться. Не порть настоящее, думая о будущем. Кроме того, твое будущее вряд ли будет долгим, так что это просто волшебный финал, разве нет? Да._

— Что насчет мебели в твоей квартире?

— О, в той конуре всё казенное. Субсидируемая времянка для недобитых вояк. Ее, наверняка, уже занял какой-нибудь бедолага, имя нам легион: я отправил мейл управляющему перед уходом. Возвращаться туда не собираюсь, всё моё добро там, внизу.

При мысли о том, что в квартире на Бейкер-стрит находится не только Джон Уотсон, но и все его вещи, Шерлок отворачивается от доктора, будто бы для того, чтобы глянуть в окно, так как абсолютно уверен, что сияет как новогодняя ёлка. Что может отпугнуть Джона.

— Я обычно сплю на диване. Ты можешь занять спальню внизу, нет проблем.

— Мы еще даже не обсуждали мой вклад в арендную плату. Я не собираюсь выкидывать тебя из твоей собственной спальни, чудак.

— Я тоже мог бы там спать. - Шерлок пожимает плечами, разглядывая за окном платан, растущий на заднем дворе, чья листва понемногу становится ярко-желтой. - Мы знаем, что у тебя нет проблем со сном рядом со мной.

— Ну, ясное дело, конечно, и почему я сам не подумал, это же ни в коем случае не помешает жить, так почему бы мне не спать возле высокого, темноволосого, привлекательного, гениального чудо-детектива, с голосом как скотч* за триста фунтов, на которого я, как уже упоминал, не намереваюсь западать, потому что ему не интересно? Ты динамо.

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: Скотч — это еще и шотландский виски, не только липкая лента. ]_

 

Без какого-либо предупреждения в груди Шерлока поднимается волна черной ярости.

— Я не динамо, - рычит он, не отворачиваясь от окна. – Меня обвиняли в этом ровно тридцать девять раз, и каждый раз безосновательно. Существует множество куда более корректных с научной точки зрения терминов, пригодных для использования, включая, но не ограничиваясь словом «фрик» - любимое определение некоторых моих знакомых из Ярда, - но я не _динамо_.

_В самый первый раз, спустя две недели после того, как я нечаянно отверг Реджи, точно ли две недели, я пробовал удалить термин, но он словно впитался в мозг, потому что тот случай был наихудшим, так как Редж поделился этим словом на семейном пикнике с кругом наших знакомых, очевидно, открыв чувства нескольким приятелям, соболезнующим от души; он не хотел выглядеть отвергнутым ухажером, желал контролировать ситуацию, минимизировать потенциальный ущерб, я могу понять потребность, то была не вина Реджи, нет, со мной что-то не так, и, конечно, у него были толпы друзей, а у меня один бывший, поэтому мне пришлось до конца лета иметь дело с нетипично хмурыми реакциями в ответ на мои проявления приязни. Хотя вряд ли Джон имел в виду что-то в этом роде. Но все же._

Джон какое-то время молчит. Шерлок слышит вздох и звук осторожных шагов. Шерлок понимает, что Джон стоит позади него, когда его уверенно приобнимают за талию. Он изумленно смотрит на Джона, чьи брови сдвигаются в очаровательно новое выражение досады.

— Вот, да, теперь я динамил тебя. Но я прошу прощения. Сам должен был догадаться, что... ну, должен был догадаться. Это всё. Ты не динамо. И я прошу прощения. Еще раз.

Шерлок качает головой, сжимая губы.

— Не стоит.

— Стоит, черт возьми. Похоже, ты настолько привык глотать оскорбления, что считаешь их нормой. Ты тоже за словом в карман не лезешь, конечно, но… в общем, если я задену твои чувства, то буду извиняться, понятно?

— Достоверные источники утверждают, что у меня их нет, - спокойно отвечает Шерлок.

Джон иронично фыркает.

— У тебя-то нет чувств... У _тебя_ нет чувств? О, точно. Да, а я – Кейт Миддлтон*. Придурок.

 

_[ * Прим.перев.: Кэ́трин Эли́забет Маунбаттен-Виндзор, герцогиня Кембриджская (в девичестве Кэтрин Элизабет Миддлтон) - супруга внука британской королевы Елизаветы II, принца Уильяма. ]_

 

Детектив не имеет понятия, что ответить на столь категоричное неприятие общественного мнения. Некоторое время оба смотрят в окно на листья платана, танцующие на осеннем ветру, на унылый маленький дворик, на велосипедную покрышку, притулившуюся у забора. Шерлок поворачивается в руках Джона, так, что они стоят почти лицом к лицу. Ощущает тепло доктора вдоль своего бока.

— Ты, кажется, сказал, что запал на меня?

Джон улыбается, поднимая голову.

— Нет, я сказал, что не собираюсь на тебя западать. Пройдет в любом случае, мы уже обсудили это. Не беспокойся.

Шерлок очень, очень беспокоится.

Беспокоится, потому что теплая рука Джона словно вытянула его на поверхность, а он и понятия не имел, что тонул, например.

Беспокоится, что Джон и дальше будет видеться с Сарой.

Беспокоится, что беспокоится насчет Сары.

Беспокоится, что не беспокоится достаточно насчет Сары.

Беспокоится, что втянул Джона Уотсона в темную и паршивую кроличью нору.

Беспокоится, что Джон может привязаться к нему.

Беспокоится, что останется совершенно безразличен Джону.

Беспокоится, что если Джон привяжется к нему, мучительная смерть Шерлока может причинить Джону какое-то неудобство, и в этом будет вина Шерлока.

Беспокоится, что если Джон привяжется к нему, то очень скоро…

Звонок в дверь.

— Вкусняшки приехали, - говорит Джон и идет к дверям, дружелюбно похлопав Шерлока по спине.

Шерлок берет тайм-аут на десять секунд, глубоко вдыхая, и размышляя, не была ли идея с общей квартирой наихудшим из его замыслов. Очень на то похоже. Может стать выдающейся катастрофой. Немного успокоившись, он следует за Джоном вниз и обнаруживает, что приехала не служба доставки. Шерлок мог бы и сам догадаться: даже если утку можно приготовить очень быстро, цыплята в перце делаются на заказ, и на них явно нужно больше времени.

Двое мужчин в безупречных черных костюмах пакуют на кухне коробку с головой в большой пластиковый контейнер со знаком биологической опасности на борту. Джон не обращает на них никакого внимания: он впивается взглядом в Майкрофта Холмса, одетого в шитый на заказ костюм в тонкую полоску и ведущего разговор по телефону. Старший брат пальцем показывает Шерлоку, чтобы подождал. Невыносимый болван.

— Ты сказал, что пришлешь кого-то, а не сам заявишься, - язвит Шерлок, спустившись с лестницы.

—...также саму могилу. Да, все криминалисты, которых сможем собрать, должны обыскать всё в радиусе пятьсот метров. - Майкрофт делает паузу. – Излишне? Мне интересно, найдете ли вы излишним вопрос, на кого именно работаете и нравится ли вам текущая гарантия занятости?

— Майкрофт, - рычит Шерлок.

Майкрофт моргает и подносит палец к губам.

— Этот тюфяк твой брат, значит? - спрашивает Джон, поднимая брови.

— Мне хочется верить, что какой-то местный житель подбросил его нам на порог перед тем, как Мамочка родила меня.

— Ах, замечательно, я был уверен, что вы поймете. - Майкрофт улыбается как гила-монстр, жестом показывая Шерлоку и Джону, чтобы не шумели. – Вполне возможно, даже если сам акт совершен посредником. Организатора осквернения нужно брать с неопровержимым физическим доказательством.

— Он мне не нравится, потому что похитил меня. А у тебя какая причина? - интересуется Джон.

— Посмотри на него.

— Смотрю.

— Разве не _ужасно_?

— Нет, я намереваюсь принять определенные меры, чтобы подобное больше не повторилось. - Майкрофт крутит зонтом, упираясь им в пол, словно собирается исполнить степ с зонтиком, как Фред Астер*. - Если вы еще не понимаете, _что_ заинтересует СМИ значительно больше, чем последние известия, то я перестаю понимать, зачем вообще вам плачУ.

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: Фред Астер (1899–1987) - американский актёр, танцор, хореограф и певец, звезда Голливуда, один из величайших мастеров музыкального жанра в кино. ]_

 

— Я видел и похуже, - рассудительно замечает Джон, скрещивая руки на груди. Бросает взгляд на Шерлока. - Он пытается тебя защитить.

— Пытается сломать мне жизнь, отправив меня в Америку.

— Правда?

— Не беспокойся, я не поеду.

— Наверное, им руководят родственные чувства.

— И они же руководят им, когда он следит за мной с помощью уличных камер, регулярно ставит жучки в моей квартире и прослушивает твои телефонные разговоры?

— Ладно, убедил.

— Не уверен, что вы смотрите на ситуацию с нужной точки зрения, - предполагает Майкрофт тоном самодовольного хищника, поглаживая пальцем подбородок. – Одиннадцать судей, которых просили пересмотреть приговор Джеймса Мориарти на основании его опасной для общества мании, вышли на пенсию, были переведены, отказались от дела, умерли при таинственных обстоятельствах или даже - мой личный фаворит, - уехали в Южную Америку, неожиданно унаследовав плантацию кофе. Но они принимали во внимание лишь письма, а теперь у нас есть отсеченный череп жертвы убийства. Двенадцатый судья его учтёт.

Джон прикусывает губу, поворачиваясь к Шерлоку.

— Серьезно?

— Нет, конечно, Майкрофт упоминает об этом просто чтобы мне жизнь медом не казалась, - шипит Шерлок.

— А если не учтёт, проблем у него будет больше, чем у самого Мориарти, - мурлычет Майкрофт в телефон.

— То есть вы одиннадцать раз пытались оставить его за решеткой и провалились. А какова позиция администрации тюрьмы? Ведь ему не светит амнистия за хорошее поведение? - осторожно замечает Джон.

— Начальник тюрьмы менялся пять раз за время пребывания там Мориарти, - отвечает Шерлок. Он пытается выхватить мобильник у Майкрофта, но брат мгновенно перекладывает его в другую руку, даже не уронив зонтик. – Один уволился, так как вся его семья погибла при пожаре. Другой – потому что подцепил сибирскую язву. Третий…

— Понял, да, можешь не продолжать, - перебивает Джон, потирая пальцем переносицу.

— В идеале за семдесят два часа, лучше быстрее. Да, невзирая на ситуацию в Сирии. - Майкрофт щелкает пальцами, чтобы обратить внимание двух мужчин в черных костюмах, мающихся с защелками на пластиковом контейнере, и рисует пальцем окружность, давая понять, что дальнейшая задержка неприемлема. Мужчины молча уносят контейнер вниз, и запах разложения становится легче. - Сирией занимаются мои более компетентные сотрудники, а вы, вынужден с огорчением заметить, на текущий момент мой самый компетентный криминалист. В последнее время до меня доходили слухи, что вас интересует должность в северной Гренландии? Если задание кажется вам слишком скучным или бессмысленным, можно организовать перевод.

Кто-то снова звонит в дверь. Джон идет открывать, а Шерлок, не отрывая злобного взгляда от брата, предполагает, что доставка сегодня очень быстрая. Но спустя двадцать секунд он обнаруживает себя лицом к лицу ни с кем другим, как с Шинвеллом Джонсоном, который в этот день выглядит особенно ослепительно: в красном тренировочном костюме, белой майке, слегка пахнущей тунцом, белых кроссовках, наверное, считавшихся модными в 1994 году, с золотой цепью и кулоном в виде Иисуса Христа, коронованного алмазами.

— Сообщил, что является твоим представителем по найму в определенных экономических секторах лондонской популяции, - говорит Джон, направляя на вновь прибывшего вдумчивый взгляд синих глаз. - Звучало слишком нелепо, чтобы быть отмазкой: если бы он хотел тебя убить, мог просто сказать, что пришел проверить газ...

Шинвелл Джонсон довольно подмигивает Шерлоку.

— Мистер Холмс, позволено ли будет заметить для протокола, отложив на минутку в сторону другие наши транзакции, что с _огромным_ удовольствием я думаю о дальнейших взаимоотношениях с неким доктором Джоном Уотсоном, и прямо предсказываю, что он окуителен, а также и то, что каждое ваше начинание многое приобретет благодаря его присутствию в команде, и ни разу ни в чем не потеряет.

— Другие транзакции, - медленно говорит Джон. - Стоп, другие транзакции... какие конкретно другие транзакции?

Шерлок смотрит в потолок и молча молит Бога, если тот есть, чтобы убил его на месте и тем уберег от грядущих мирских тревог.

Джонсон кашляет, очевидно ищет место, куда сплюнуть, не находит, и с трудом проглатывает.

— Деловые транзакции, но притом очень личные, сэр, посему таковы, что мне следует держать язык за зубами, глубоко о том сожалея, не желая проявить неуважение ни к вашим чувствам, ни к вашему упомянутому статусу компетентного человека.

— Шерлок, - в голосе Джона слышны металлические нотки.

— Джон, - отвечает Шерлок, больше ничего не подобрав для ответа по существу.

— Скажи мне, пожалуйста, что этот человек не поставляет тебе... свежий товар?

— О, вы ему рассказали? - Джонсон существенно оживляется. – В рот мне ноги, ну, простите, я тут езжу по ушам, а вы давно открылись джентльмену! Всё еще лучше, чем я предсказывал, мистер Холмс: и откровенность с вашей стороны, и неожиданная честность относительно ваших склонностей, - и за нехватку веры в вашу способность выложить детали личной жизни начистоту я нижайше прошу прощения.

— О, вам не за что извиняться, - холодно говорит Джон.

Джонсон, чья багровая физиономия сияет от гордости, остается всецело захваченным ситуацией.

— Я питаю скромную надежду, что мистер Холмс также упомянул о моем стремлении прекратить вышеупомянутые транзакции в любое время, как только мистер Холмс сочтет возможным, при всем уважении к таланту в каждой его...

— Да заткнешься ли ты? - рявкает Шерлок.

— Нет, нет, я внимательно слушаю, - твердо говорит Джон, складывая на груди руки. - Прошу, продолжайте.

Прежде чем кто-либо может продолжить, Майкрофт заканчивает беседу решительным жестом, и в этот момент опять звонят в дверь.

— А, великолепно, - констатирует Майкрофт, записывая что-то в телефоне и пряча его в карман. – Не могли бы вы открыть дверь, Джон?

— Не могли бы вы пойти на хер? – отвечает Джон, одновременно направляясь к лестнице.

— Не могли бы вы мне объяснить, что здесь в жопу происходит? - рычит Шерлок.

— Зная о твоем доверии к общественным связям и проницательности мистера Джонсона, а также о том, что доверие не лишено оснований, я решил пригласить его на эту небольшую встречу, невзирая на мои родственные опасения по поводу ряда безрассудных черт твоего характера и способов, которыми ты потворствуешь собственному уничтожению, - урчит Майкрофт, подходя к креслу Шерлока и усаживаясь в него без приглашения.

Джонсон расстегивает куртку, являя живот, достойный борца сумо, и кланяется, широко раскинув руки.

— Ваше беспокойство, мистер Холмс, я разделяю чуть более чем полностью и буду счастлив на досуге изучить подробности, когда нынешнее дело подойдет к концу, потому что при погоне за двумя зайцами, как следует из моего скромного опыта, обычно наступает пипец всему, что будет крайне нежелательно, при полном осознании степени актуальности темы.

— Мне известно ваше мнение о потенциале моего брата, - вздыхает Майкрофт. - По этой причине вы все еще свободно передвигаетесь по Лондону. Другие уже не пользуются данной привилегией.

У Шерлока падает челюсть. В шоке он рассматривает своего брата, Майкрофт же смотрит на Шинвелла Джонсона, единственного дилера, которого смог найти Шерлок, тогда как другие его источники обычно быстро куда-то испарялись по неизвестным причинам.

— Я счастлив, что мои чувства делают мне честь, – Шинвелл Джонсон широко ухмыляется. - Но, при всем уважении, меня сложнее поймать, чем вы могли бы подумать. Что до тяги к самоуничтожению, хотя она у всех присутствует в какой-то мере, моя маленькая теория, мистер Холмс, такова, что для мистера Холмса, пребывающего под смертельной угрозой почти с колыбели, это скорее акт бунта, способ перехвата контроля над жизнью, если хотите, желание удержать иллюзию выбора момента ухода, невзирая на интриги, замышляемые против него; причиняя себе вред, мистер Холмс _контролирует_ свою индивидуальность, если я внятно передал, что имею в виду.

— О, спасибо, - шипит Шерлок. – Немытый мелкий преступник с манией величия – именно тот человек, от которого я жаждал выслушать анализ моих мыслительных процессов. Навязывай свое мнение обо мне, когда я о нем попрошу. Или еще лучше, когда уровень твоего образования превысит десятый класс средней школы. Любой вариант подойдет.

— Это определенно интригующий экспресс-психоанализ, хотя я не разделяю мнения, - возражает Майкрофт. – Изоляция, самая обыкновенная, вызывает разрушительные процессы в психике. Прошу, садитесь, мистер Джонсон, кресла достаточно удобны. Ох, братик, прекрати выглядеть таким _пораженным_. Ты мог бы предсказать это развитие событий, если бы был, как утверждаешь, идеальной мыслящей машиной, но, как вижу, в последнее время ты нашел... новые развлечения, занимающие твое ценное время и внимание.

В комнату входит инспектор Лестрейд с Салли Донован на буксире. Оба излучают непоколебимость, хотя исполнение Салли решительно менее экспрессивно.

— Какого х..? – выдыхает Шерлок.

— Точно, всем привет, - отвечает Лестрейд. – Как жизнь, Шерлок? Извиняюсь за опоздание, ползли в пробке от самого Ярда, это самоубийство. Познакомились с твоим новым... э, коллегой, да? – Оглядывается на Джона, поднимающегося по лестнице. – Но ты выглядишь знакомо, приятель. Мы нигде раньше не встречались?

Джон окидывает Лестрейда и всех остальных в комнате взглядом человека, который всё повидал и не способен ничему удивляться. Это одно из самых выдающихся выражений, которое Шерлок видел в жизни. Сам Шерлок еще не вполне уверен, свалить ли ему в раздражении, рука об руку с доктором, прощально взмахнув полами пальто, и оставить всю компанию интриговать самостоятельно, или все же остаться на Бейкер-стрит, потому что он лопается от любопытства. Приходит к выводу, что, независимо от принятого решения, вечеру, определённо, комфортным не бывать.

— Я задержал убийцу, Эбернетти, - напоминает Джон. – Ты арестовал его.

— Черт возьми, точно! - восклицает Лестрейд. – У меня хорошая память на лица, но твоё я почти не видел. Ну да, теперь понятно. Салли, ты помнишь? А у тебя неплохо получается сбивать людей с ног, не так ли, доктор?  
— Да.  
— Военный врач, кажется?  
— Все верно.  
— Рад тебя снова видеть.  
— Взаимно.  
— Лестрейд. Салли, - раздражается Шерлок.  
— Фрик, - веселится Салли.  
— Не называй его так, - говорит Джон.

— У тебя есть термин получше? - Салли толкает Лестрейда локтем. – Каждый, кто с ним знакомится, открывает новые его грани.

— Может, просто Шерлок? - предлагает Джон, улыбаясь, словно собирается кого-нибудь убить.

— Язык сломаешь, - размышляет Салли.

— Как и о член Андерсона, пока ему поставишь, учитывая его стиль жизни и диету…

— _Шерлок!_ \- восклицают все в комнате в различных тональностях, кроме Шинвелла Джонсона, который, снисходительно качая головой, вздыхает:  
— Мистер Холмс, мистер Холмс.

— _Что?_ \- кричит Шерлок. - Что вы вообще делаете в моей квартире?

Лестрейд проводит ладонью по коротким серебристым волосам:  
— Секунду, Шерлок, прости за вопрос, но что в твоей квартире делает доктор Уотсон?

— Я здесь живу, - спокойно говорит Джон.

Наступает тишина, пока все переваривают это открытие. В комнате, где только что господствовал хаос, теперь и упавшая игла наделала бы шуму. Шерлок с вызовом смотрит на каждого по очереди, ожидая, у кого хватит наглости высказаться против такого развития событий. Реакции, как минимум, различны. Майкрофт выглядит, словно страдает от диспепсии, Салли в шоке, Лестрейд доволен, а Шинвелл Джонсон не мог бы сиять ярче, если бы проглотил солнце.

— Могу ли я первым, - воркует Джонсон, - выразить свои искреннейшие поздрав...

Опять раздается звонок в дверь.

— Должно быть, наш заказ, - сухо объявляет Джон. – Изумительно. Шерлок, достанешь тарелки, да? Сейчас вернусь, и мы сможем начать... что это, еще раз?

Майкрофт холодно улыбается.

— Обсуждение, - отвечает он, - шансов Шерлока Холмса на выживание.


	8. Chapter 8

Много часов спустя - когда запах копченой утки уже почти выветрился, когда на улицах включились фонари, а по всей Великобритании – телевизоры, когда зашло солнце, и Бейкер-стрит погрузилась во мрак, разгоняемый только теплым сиянием окон и фонарей, и светом фар, и серебристыми лучами лунного света - Шерлок, в синем шелковом халате, лежит, свернувшись калачиком на диване, уткнувшись носом в подушки, всем видом напоминая котенка, съежившегося в углу. Сжав зубы, плотно закрыв глаза, мечтая о морфии и растворении в космическом небытие.

И еще о предумышленном убийстве всех, кого он знает, кроме Джонa.

— Приятель, успокойся, всё, действительно, не так уж плохо, - говорит Джон, кажется, уже в третий раз, с каждой попыткой формулируя идею немного иначе.

С тех пор, как все ушли, Джон нарезает круги между гостиной и кухней, а Шерлок переоделся, чем дал понять, что считает день испорченным окончательно. Джона, очевидно, волнует, когда Шерлок планирует встать. Теоретически, ответ Шерлока был бы «никогда». Уж точно не после затянувшегося цирка, который он только что вынужден был наблюдать.

Когда Джон в гостиной, он стоит над диваном, сжимая и расслабляя левый кулак, и разглядывает Шерлока, словно опасается, что детектив рано или поздно лопнет от злости. Когда Джон в кухне, он пытается приготовить фасоль и тосты, потому что в доме больше ничего нет, а с китайскими блюдами легко справился бы и один Шинвелл Джонсон, даже без помощи остальной шайки идиотов.

Все ели и пили и говорили о Шерлоке, словно тот не существовал. Словно он не сидел рядом с ними в долбаной комнате. Словно они заботились. Словно он был важен. Словно было до него дело. Словно не просто пользовались в своих интересах. Словно он что-то значил. Словно был дорогим оборудованием, которое не хотели менять. Словно его на самом деле не ненавидели. Словно хотели, чтобы он жил. Словно нет нужды спрашивать, что он думает. Словно он не гений. Словно нуждается в защите. Словно им не до лампочки. Словно сам не продумывал все это сраную тысячу раз. Словно ему _страшно_.

Что полная чушь. Ему не страшно.

Шерлок никогда в жизни не был ни в большем замешательстве, ни в большей ярости.

 

_— Нет, дело будет рассмотрено уже через две недели, - жеманничал Майкрофт перед присутствующими. Словно его личной заслугой было, что Мориарти украл чертову голову, – и восхищался собственным коварством. – Процесс ускорили во всех отношениях. Судье и её семье обеспечен карантин в режиме строгой изоляции. Не говоря уж о том, что Мориарти не выпустят до окончания разбирательства, что также предоставляет нам дополнительную фору во времени._

_— То есть, в итоге его вообще не выпустят, и вопрос будет исчерпан, вы это подразумеваете? – внесла ясность Салли._

_— Нет, он утверждает, что Мориарти возместят ущерб, подарив личный остров, и уболтают ухаживать за коралловым рифом, - фыркнул Шерлок. – Не тупи. И без того непонятно, что ты здесь делаешь._

_— Мне, кстати, тоже, – оскорбилась Салли. - Наверно, пытаюсь тебе помочь. И знаешь, почему? Потому что у тебя, самого жалкого придурка из всех, кого я знаю, вообще никого нет, кроме нас._

_Шерлок обнаружил, что ему нечего ответить на эту реплику._

_— А ведь я даже не хочу здесь быть, - добавила полицейская напоследок._

_— Может, попробуешь быть немного дружелюбнее? – раздраженно предложил Лестрейд, щелчком сбивая ворсинку с брюк._

_— Зачем? Одиночество – его мантра. Думает, одиночество безопаснее. Он ненавидит людей, и раз хочет быть один – баба с возу, знаете ли._

_— Умоляю извинить, не желаю утверждать, что ваше мнение неверно, и вообще молчу про состояние аффекта и досаду на бестактность нашего товарища, но то, что вы сказали – полная херня, уж прошу простить вульгарность, - констатировал Шинвелл Джонсон, набив полный рот цыпленком и рисом._

_— Присоединяюсь, - спокойно сказал Джон._

_— Аналогично, - поддакнул Майкрофт.  
_

Это выбешивает. Голова скоро взорвется от давления изнутри. Шерлок думает о Джоне, который прислушивался к разговору, с бесстрастным, сосредоточенным выражением и очень темными глазами, и чувствует, как дрожь пробегает по худому телу. Лежать на диване становится холодно, потому что в камине не горит огонь. Шерлок обнимает себя за плечи и дышит в подушку.

Если мнение Джона о Шерлоке раньше было достаточно неопределенным, - и Шерлок отлично знает, что имеет множество отталкивающих черт, - теперь Джон гарантированно начнет в нем сомневаться. Если уже не начал.

— Шерлок, прекрати, ладно? - снова протестует Джон где-то за его спиной. - Понятно, что все это было странно. В смысле.. ну. Так странно, что для этого нужно придумывать новое слово. Теперь иди сюда и поешь со мной. Ты до сих пор не съел ни кусочка.

Это так. Потому что после того, как отвратительные люди, наводнившие их квартиру и не давшие побыть с Джоном, накинулись на их ужин, обсудили судебный процесс и вероятность увеличения срока Мориарти и согласились, что вопрос практически решен, они перешли на другую тему, и Шерлок потерял толику аппетита, которую имел: тема была «Что Если Он Всё Равно Выйдет»?

Кстати, в этом был виноват Джон.

Глупый, чудесный, беспокойный, сосредоточенный, дурацкий, храбрый, усердный, опытный, ушлый, дотошный Джон.

_— Мы отлично поболтали про пересмотр приговора, но предыдущие попытки с треском провалились, разве нет? - спросил Джон, глядя на Майкрофтa с выверенной подначкой в улыбке на идеальном лице. - Ну и... я хотел бы знать, какой запасной план? Ну, знаете, если вы опять облажаетесь. Как раньше._

В комнате наступила тишина, когда все в благоговейном трепете постигали мудрость и красноречие Джонa. Преклонялись перед силой его аргументов. Восхищались его проницательностью. А может, просто смотрели на Майкрофтa, который интересно побагровел. Шерлоку было насрать. Зато его чрезвычайно занимал тот факт, что он был сторонним наблюдателем дискуссии за круглым столом, где обсуждали вопрос его выживания, но никто не интересовался его мнением. Даже Джон. Впрочем, Джон, наверное, просто хотел поберечь нервы Шерлока, что было замечательно, так что не считалось. Но этот выводок мерзавцев...

_— Этот скорее вопрос необходимых мер, особенно если вы рекомендуете вооруженную охрану, - ответил Майкрофт омерзительно елейным тоном. - Если Мориарти будет выпущен, охрана будет обеспечена, разумеется. Неужели вы полагаете, что я не запланировал решение при подобном исходе? Как я сказал, это вопрос необходимых мер. И их продолжительности._

_— Точно. И что бы ни потребовалось, - прибавил Лестрейд, – рассчитывай на нас._

_— Скажи, что ты шутишь, - застонала Салли._

_— Бог мой, я не предлагаю батальон, но нельзя же просто оставить его без присмотра. - Лестрейд закинул ногу на ногу._

_— Я повторяла это годами, разве нет? – злобно спросила Салли._

_— Если тебе необходимо болтать языком, хотя никто о том не просил, лучше ограничь его применение теми навыками, которые..._

_— Шерлок, - прервал Джон. - Заткнись. Сейчас же._

_— Сожалею колоссально, умоляю извинить за то, что я скажу, господь знает, что молчание – золото, но учитывая таланты Мориарти к инфильтрации, не говоря уж о запугивании, а также не упоминая напряжение и умолчав про эскалацию, долго ли продержатся охранники? И вот еще проблема: ощущение убывающей полезности, - печально изрёк Шинвелл Джонсон. - И чем дольше неизвестность длится, тем больше шанс, что кто-то где-нибудь продятлит. Человеческие слабости – часть человеческой природы, с философской точки зрения, разумеется.  
_

Замечено, что Шинвелл Джонсон раздражающе часто оказывается прав. Как и на этот раз.

Глаза Шерлока распахиваются, когда что-то большое и теплое прислоняется к его поясничному отделу. Прямо вплотную, не пытаясь сохранить ни дюйма, ни сантиметра, ни микрона дистанции. Это позвоночник и верхняя часть ягодиц Джонa на диване, расположенные точно вдоль позвоночника и верхней части ягодиц Шерлокa, и жизнь мгновенно становится куда более сложной, чем когда его всего лишь собирались замучить до смерти. Весь мир встает с ног на голову, и наркотики становятся абсолютной необходимостью.

— Я съем всю фасоль, если ты и дальше планируешь дуться, - информирует Джон. - А тостов уже почти нет.

— О, да, учитывая факт, что я _не голоден_ , это просто идеальная угроза, - издевается Шерлок. - Как же я рад, что ты был здесь, чтобы обсудить стратегию.

— Ты будешь таким милым весь вечер?

— Не знаю. Сколько еще идиотских вопросов ты собираешься задать?

Джон продолжает макать куски тоста в банку с подогретой фасолью, которая была в шкафу, когда Шерлок сюда въехал, пока Шерлок кусает губы в агонии. Он так не думает на самом деле. Джон знает, что он так не думает? Вероятно, не знает. А Шерлок так не думает. Когда он ненавидит всех, он действительно склонен ненавидеть _всех_ и способен это осознать, но никогда не смог бы возненавидеть Джонa. Даже если сладко-солено-съедобный запах фасоли и тостов вызывает рвотные спазмы в желудке.

Шерлок шепчет что-то, чего даже сам, с его абсолютным слухом, не способен услышать:  
— Прости?

— Я рад, что ты был здесь, чтобы обсудить стратегию, - шепчет Шерлок.

Какое-то время стоит тишина, пока спина, упирающаяся в спину Шерлокa, ёрзает в размышлении:  
— O, так теперь ты говоришь искренне, а не стебёшься. Ну, спасибо.

— Ты бывший военный.  
— Хмм.  
— Солдат.  
— Ну.  
— Полезный навык.  
— Благодарю.

— Ненавижу их, - рычит Шерлок. - С их участвующими рожами, идиотскими идеями, ослиными планами, вечным «Всё будет отлично, Шерлок, вот увидишь», и при этом класть они хотели на мое мнение, разве нет.

— Тут они, скорее, практичны, Шерлок.

Проходит несколько секунд. Ужасных секунд. Шерлок знает, что имел в виду Джон, и очень старается удалить это незамедлительно.

Когда Шерлок понимает, что не получается, он практически впихивает лицо в спинку дивана.

_— Почему вы привлекли своих криминалистов на место вскрытия могилы? - спросил Майкрофта Джон. – Почему не попросите брата помочь? Очевидно же, что он лучший, иначе бы Ярд с ним не консультировался._

_Глупый Джон, идеальный Джон, заботливый Джон._

_Глупый идеальный заботливый._

_Глупыйидеальныйзаботливый._

_Не отвечай, Майкрофт. Прошу. Прошу. Прошу ради бога. Майкрофт. Нет._

_— О, разве вы не слышали? - вздохнул Майкрофт, безжалостно улыбаясь. - Шерлокa уже лет пять как невозможно склонить к посещению какого-либо места преступления, организованного Джеймсом Мориарти.  
_

Это не должно было стать общеизвестным. И Шерлок всем сердцем ненавидит Майкрофтa.

— Ладно, я сделаю вот что, - объявляет Джон.

Шерлок слышит стук тарелки о поверхность столика, а потом Джон бесцеремонно переворачивает его на спину, глаза доктора подозрительно мерцают.

Шерлок сглатывает, сжимая в кулаки дрожащие руки. Он ненавидит терять контроль, а потеряв, как правило, обращается к наркотикам, и наркотики совсем рядом, они помогут обрести контроль, _Джону это понравится. Контроль. Джону должно понравиться, если Шерлок примет немножко. Так? Ведь Шерлок станет приятнее. Как отвлечь внимание Джонa… как включить пожарную тревогу или выдумать снайпера или…_

— У меня… заканчивается терпение, - констатирует Джон.

Его ладони все еще на плечах Шерлокa, и, ох, такие теплые, и Шерлок мог бы закрыть глаза и растаять в дрожащей волне, исходящей с рецепторов из-за этой позиции и прикосновения к коже. Кто бы мог подумать, что обычный транспорт может быть столь… транспортабельным.

— Ты еще даже не начал платить аренду, - холодно отмечает Шерлок.

— Ты, похоже, хочешь снова жить один, - рычит Джон, отнимая руки.

Шерлок вздрагивает от потери прикосновения и с этого момента не имеет понятия, что делать с самим собой и с другими, и даже с Джоном, который не подпадает ни под одну из двух категорий. Шерлок действительно начинает исчезать в небытии. О котором так долго мечтал.

_Но он того заслуживает, разве нет? В каком-то, в любом, в каждом возможном смысле. Не только дефектен, это лишь одна из проблем, он еще и сознательно…_

Джон берет его за мочку уха и небольно тянет, чтобы обратить на себя внимание. Ощущение вырывает Шерлокa из грёз.

Джон что-то говорит.

— …не то, что я имел в виду, придираясь к решениям твоего брата, но остаюсь при своем мнении, - сообщает Джон. – Разве ты хочешь, чтобы всю жизнь за тобой ходил вооруженный конвой? Я серьезно, Шерлок. Смертельно серьезно. Я помогу тебе, мы постараемся все уладить. Когда я спросил, почему он не использует твои таланты, я не собирался…

— Ты ошибаешься, - рычит Шерлок. - Отпусти мое ухо.

— Если честно, я думаю, что так ты слышишь меня лучше. В чем я ошибаюсь?

— Ты думаешь, что знаешь, почему, но ты понятия не имеешь, - ядовито выплевывает Шерлок и садится. - Ты и твой жалкий крошечный разум. На что он похож? Хорошо ли быть не мной? Наверняка, если даже в лучшие дни я едва себя выношу. Ты думаешь, что я пять лет не посещал места преступлений, с которыми связан Мориарти, например, то дело с контрабандой, еще одно с вымогательством, или с мошенничеством в казино, или по отмывке денег, или последнее долбаное расхищение могилы, потому что я боюсь? Все так думают, не пытайся отрицать, они все думают, что я боюсь. Даже Шинвелл Джонсон, который, к моему ужасу, кажется, знает меня лучше, чем большинство. Так вот, причина не в этом. Я не заморачиваюсь с личными визитами на места преступлений, связанных с Мориарти, потому что _там ничего нет_. Потому что это не игра для него, по крайней мере, не та, в которой я мог бы победить.

Шерлок прерывается на мгновение, пытаясь просто дышать. Думает про многие годы, которые провел в попытках превратить травлю в ребус, и слезные каналы начинают гореть от убийственно лютой скорби о потерянном времени.

— Я пробовал, - говорит Шерлок немного тише. Джон сосредоточен, он отпустил ухо Шерлока, когда тот сел, и теперь просто смотрит, обветренное лицо напряжено, а одна ладонь лежит на бедре Шерлока. – Очень старался, пытался... исследовал письма, как вчера, проверял нераскрытые дела, в которые он мог сунуть нос, появлялся на каждом месте преступления, если оно могло иметь хоть отдаленное отношение, и голова, теперь голова, я провел над ней больше двух часов, и на ней _ничего не было,_ Джон, потому что это не игра. Я все бы отдал, чтобы была игра, интеллектуальный вызов, что я мог бы выиграть, но там нет загадок, тайных смыслов, хлебных крошек, ведущих через лес: это простое бешенство. Это всё. Я не пытаюсь больше играть, я не играю пять лет, раз он даже не хочет быть вежливым: быть интересным, когда угрожает, что высечет меня, снимет кожу, трахнет или будет погружать в землю, медленно, десятилетиями, под наблюдением врачей, пока от меня не останется лишь голова и торс. Он _скучен_. Это... абсолютно непростительно, как он скучен. Я хотел иметь... я хотел, чтобы это, что бы то ни было, подчинялось каким-то правилам, которым можно следовать, имело какие-нибудь решения. Но их нет. Я пытался, ты понятия не имеешь, как пытался...

Шерлок замолкает, когда Джон неожиданно обнимает его.

На самом деле всё замирает.

Абсолютно всё в мире, от Лондона и вокруг Земли и обратно, замирает, чтобы ощутить то, что сейчас произошло.

Доктор теплый и мягкий, как и следовало ожидать, а ожидать можно было много мягкости и тепла, и его левая рука обнимает талию Шерлокa, а правая охватывает лопатки. Секундой позже шершавый подбородок Джонa ложится на левое плечо Шерлокa.

— Я так не думал, - говорит Джон мягко. Шерлок чувствует, как его голова предательски тянется влево, пока кудри не встречаются со светлыми прядями, и трется о висок Джонa, как голодный кот. Джон вздыхает, чувствуя эти мягкие толчки. - То есть... Я не думал ни об этом, ни о том, что ты боишься. Так что хватит надумывать... Ничего подобного мне не пришло в голову. Но, честно... это имеет смысл, Шерлок. Чертовски логично, правда. Твоя настоящая причина.

Шерлок обнаруживает, что его длинные ладони с раздвинутыми пальцами легли Джону на пояс, едва прикасаясь к хлопку, и закрывает глаза. Только на минутку, думает он. Всё нормально. Не повлияет. Джон не собирается западать на него. У них получится, что равно обозначает и то, что ничего не получится.

— Что ты думал? - шепчет Шерлок.

—Я? Я думал, тот, другой криминалист просто лучше тебя в наблюдении и дедукции.

Джон тихо смеется, еще до того как закончил шутку. Глупо ухмыляясь, Шерлок склоняет голову и утыкается лбом в его ключицу. Немедленно выпрямившись, Джон перемещает ладонь, которая до этого времени обнимала лопатки Шерлокa, чтобы нежно прижать ее к длинной шее. Ладонь остается там, легко поглаживая кожу.

— Нет. Откровенно говоря, я думал, что ты храбрился или выпендривался, или что-то подобное, и притворялся, что тебе море по колено.

— Я? Выпендривался?

— Ну да. Выпендривался.

— Проблемы?

— С чем?

— Я выпендриваюсь. Это в моей натуре.

— Пока что мне нравится всё, что в твоей натуре. Пока что.

Шерлок не отвечает, улыбаясь собственным коленям, как сфинкс.

Медленно, настолько постепенно, что почти не больно, Джон отодвигается, погладив последний раз его затылок.

— Я пообещал перед всеми этими людьми, что не позволю навредить тебе, - говорит Джон, всматриваясь в глаза Шерлокa. – Я держу обещания. И нет, я не считаю, что ты во мне нуждаешься или что ты боишься. Окей? Ты согласен, мистер Коллега?

Шерлок моргает длинными ресницами в подтверждение, потому что слова кажутся теперь слишком трудными.

Довольный Джон встает и собирает посуду. Шерлок опять закапывается в подушки, но на этот раз лицом к комнате, а не в диван, и неожиданно чувствует себя полностью измотанным. За окном начинается дождь, восхитительным быстрым стуком, означающим, что улицы сверкают, и он позволяет случайным, предсказуемым, постоянным звукам проникать в голову, представляя в своих волосах мерцающие капли дождя. Шум в голове - гомон сегодняшнего дня на одной дорожке и злобный шелест из писем Мориарти на другой, - стихают.

Тень в форме Джонa опять появляется. Шерлок косится вверх.

— Слушай, я, в общем, выжат как лимон, - сознается Джон. - Но ты занял моё место.

— Спи на моей кровати, - вздыхает Шерлок.

— Мы уже говорили об этом, Шерлок.

— Нет, мы ссорились, и ты не слушал, когда я был прав. Это не одно и то же.

— Я совершенно уверен, что тоже там был и все слышал.

— Очевидно, нет. Большинство ночей я провожу здесь.

— А остальные ночи?

— Иди в мою кровать, все равно у тебя скоро будет собственная. Это временное решение.

— Это глупо.

— Да.

— И нерационально.

— Все равно никуда не собираюсь.

Джон думает какое-то время.

— Если ты хочешь, хм... о, твою мать. Если появится желание спать на кровати, просто ложись на другой стороне, ладно?

Шерлок думает про слово динамо.

_динамодинамодинамодинамодинамодинамодинамодинамодинамодинамо_  
 _динамодинамодинамодинамодинамодинамодинамодинамодинамодинамо_  
 _динамодинамодинамодинамодинамодинамодинамодинамодинамодинамо_  
 _динамодинамодинамодинамодинамодинамодинамодинамодинамодинамо_  
 _динамодинамодинамодинамодинамодинамодинамодинамодинамодинамо_

— Мне здесь отлично, - настаивает он. - Правда, Джон. Иди отдохни.

— Ты уверен?

— Иди. Я тоже устал. Не доставай меня.

Ладонь Джона мягким движением треплет волосы Шерлокa.

— Упрямый мерзавец, - объявляет доктор и уходит.

Шерлок снова закрывает глаза, ощущая бегущие по скальпу мурашки. Откуда-то, словно издалека, слышно, как Джон поднимает свой вещевой мешок и идет через кухню к ванной, оставив дверь в холл открытой. Чистит зубы. Сплевывает в раковину. Полощет чем-то горло. Шерлок понимает, что слушать Джона, создающего в квартире бессмысленные звуки – словно слушать дождь, или наушники-шумодавы. Или нет. Глубже, чем это. Наушники-хаосодавы.

Шерлок может отложить морфий на завтра. Ну, можно попробовать. Вероятно, не удастся, но немного усилий можно и приложить. Попытавшись открыть глаза, Шерлок обнаруживает, что веки очень тяжелые. Кто-то превратил ресницы в камни. Непрерывно падает дождь, каждый раз всё громче, капли разбиваются с плеском, ударяясь о стекло. Как-то вдруг Шерлок оказывается на маленьком корабле, планируя большие завоевания, идя под парусами по спокойным морям, в бирюзе Средиземноморья, а дождь все идет, по солнечным бликам на воде и по серебристым рыбам, и...

— Нет!

Шерлок садится рывком, сердце колотится.

Это настоящий крик.

Это не сон.

Твою мать.

Нет, определенно не плод воображения. Можно утверждать уверенно, потому что он отвратительно трезв.

По неизвестной причине Шерлок закутан в одеяло. И свет выключен. В комнате очень, очень темно. И сердце трепещет.

Откинув одеяло, Шерлок встает, покачнувшись, на босые ноги, потом напоминает себе, кем является.

 _Анализируй,_ говорит он себе.

_Сохраняй тишину._

_Думай._

_Почему люди не могут просто думать?_

_Ну так думай, гений. Постой минуту, успокойся и подумай._

Когда Шерлок тихо заходит в кухню, то чувствует слабеющий запах тостов и фасоли из банки и вспоминает, что Джон здесь живет, наверное, поэтому свет выключен. Тем же можно объяснить одеяло, в которое он был укутан. Шерлок, вероятнее всего, заснул, а дезориентирован, потому что теперь у него есть сосед, а соседям разрешается изменять окружающую среду. Так поступать для них совершенно естественно. Всё нормально.

Когда Шерлок выходит в коридор, он слышит звук, похожий на сдавленный стон. Звук доносится примерно из его спальни, а потом раздается удар кулаком в подушку: яростный «бух».

_Ох._

Шерлок возвращается в гостиную в некоторой растерянности.

Дождь кончился, оставив в квартире пустоту, похожую на бескрайнюю пустыню, и заснеженные горные кряжи, и запах горячего оружия, отправившего пулю в смертельный полет.

Визит в спальню кажется очень паршивой идеей, потому что Джон дал понять, что ненавидит собственные кошмары. Будь Шерлок на его месте, ненавидел бы их точно так же, если не больше. Весь смысл существования Шерлока сводится к умению запоминать и интерпретировать факты, и если вдруг, по внезапной прихоти, его разум начал бы их создавать, производить, как раковые клетки, если бы его предал перегруженный, дрожащий, сломанный, потерявший управление мозг...

Шерлока ужасает сама мысль об этом. Он садится в холодное кожаное кресло.

И сразу знает, что делать.

Может быть, это плохое решение. Неправильное решение.

Может быть, Джону не понравится, а то и разозлит его, если Шерлок плохо просчитал ситуацию.

Но с другой стороны, Джон должен знать, на что подписался, разве нет? Они так и не обсудили наличие друг у друга вредных привычек.

Через несколько минут, когда Шерлок встает у одного из больших окон, со скрипкой, прижатой к шее, он играет не для Джонa. По крайней мере, не напрямую. Если Джон предположит, что с ним обращаются, как с больным, - и Шерлок часто ощущает подобное отношение от собственного брата, - Джон может разозлиться.

Поэтому Шерлок позволяет самой скрипке вести мелодию. Это легко, потому что он знает инструмент как самого себя, и это еще один хороший способ отвлечься от морфия, который опять начинает казаться отвратительно привлекательным. Скрипка Шерлока мурлыкает под его рукой спокойную мелодию, бесцельную как видение и столь же меланхоличную. Сейчас он не озабочен целью произвести впечатление на Джона или идеально сыграть произведение и позволяет лаванде струиться из риффов Шопена; играет осенний дождь, стучащий по крыше, но без стакатто, позволяя каплям сливаться в пульсирующие рябью лужи; играет свет ламп, отраженный в волосах Джонa. Скрипка вкрадчиво шепчет о всех прекрасных вещах, какие он может вспомнить: пять умиротворенных секунд печального, сладкого кайфа после решения дела; детские прогулки в лесу с надежным товарищем; знание, что способ, которым общаются пчелы, никогда до конца не будет разгадан, а значит, на свете всегда будет нерешенная задача; уверенность в том, что Джон находится в спальне Шерлока.

Играет достаточно долго, чтобы забыть о собственной изнуряющей жажде, и тогда скрипка поет о неожиданной ласке и вещевом мешке, что волокли по полу.

Когда Шерлок, в конце концов, опускает руку, в спальне царит безмятежная и глубокая тишина.

* * *

— Кстати говоря, тебе нужно с этим завязывать, - говорит Джон на следующий день, входя в _их_ квартиру.

Он только что вернулся с утренней смены в клинике, и в медовых волосах и на носках ботинок сверкают капли дождя. Что, с точки зрения Шерлока, вообще не должно иметь значения, но почему-то ему колоссально нравится. Интересно, как пахнет дождь, попавший в волосы Джонa, но Шерлок решает, что лучше не пытаться просить разрешения на исследование.

— Ммм? – говорит он, на секунду отрываясь от почты.

— Эй, это что, мой ноутбук?

— Ты не узнаешь свой ноутбук?

— Да, это он... узнаю, и поэтому... почему ты взял мой ноутбук?

— Ближе.

Шерлок печатает последние детали подробного отчета для русской полиции о преступном синдикате Трепова, проверяя, что не забыл присоединить важные фотографии, найденные после часа поисков на Flickr’е* _(скука, почему так называемые криминальные боссы не способны усвоить, что нельзя позволять своим любовницам делать фото, а потом выкладывать их на обозрение всему интернету на открытых аккаунтах, не то чтобы я не мог вскрыть закрытый, насколько может быть сложно вывести пароль женщины по имени Зайка, всё же, дело принципа)_ , и кликает _Отправить_. Смотрит на Джонa, который стоит перед ним, рядом с кухонным столом, руки на бедрах.

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: Flickr.com – один из самых популярных сервисов, предназначенных для хранения пользователем цифровых фотографий и видеороликов. ]_

 

— Шерлок, твой ноутбук _прямо здесь_ , - говорит Джон, указывая на полметра дальше по другую сторону стола.

— Видишь? Твой ближе, - повторяет Шерлок.

— Мой запаролен.

— Был. Я снял пароль, так проще.

— О, супер. Я так понимаю, это не разовая акция?

Шерлок моргает.

— Ты немного ненормальный, ты знаешь? - мягко спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок чопорно улыбается.

— С чем я должен завязать?

— Что?

— Когда ты вошел, ты говорил, что я с чем-то должен завязывать. С чем?

— Точно. - Джон подтягивает стул и садится рядом с Шерлоком, вытирая ладони о свои серые брюки. – Тебе нужно завязывать с внезапным проявлением новых талантов, вгоняющих в ступор твоего соседа. Ибо нечестно. Это же был ты, да? Ночью? Паганини не забегал посплетничать на чаёк? Потому что это было... нечто выдающееся.

— О, - выдыхает Шерлок. – Значит, тебе понравилось. Это... хорошо. Я не спросил, что ты думаешь о скрипке. Вылетело из головы.

— Хорошая игра на скрипке – это дар богов.

 _Какое меткое описание ситуации,_ полагает Шерлок, а его уши слегка розовеют. Джон сидит рядом с широкой улыбкой, почесывая затылок, бровь приподнята, словно у них теперь общий секрет. Может, и так. Шерлок отчаянно на это надеется.

— Концерт был весьма своевременный, - многозначительно добавляет Джон.

— Да?

— Да.

— Хорошо.

— Ты, конечно, знаешь, почему. Ты все знаешь.

— Я знаю, что мне очень повезло найти соседа, согласного слушать скрипку посреди ночи.

Джон тихо смеется, наклоняясь вперед, локти на коленях.

— Ну и что мы делаем сегодня, гений?

— А чем бы ты хотел заняться?

— Ну не знаю. Раскрыть преступление, потом пойти с тобой за пивом?

Шерлок сдерживает маниакально-счастливую ухмылку.

— Что ж, позволь ознакомить тебя с ситуацией. Женщине была предложена работа няней у семейной пары с маленьким сыном, проживающими в Хэмпшире, - медленно говорит Шерлок, наслаждаясь моментом, пока открывает е-мейл, отправленный с его сайта, и передвигает ноутбук, чтобы Джон мог прочитать. - С заработной платой, как показало следствие, в два раза выше обычной ставки при уходе за одним ребенком; также предоставлялись комната и питание. Было лишь одно условие. Перед выездом из Лондона она должна была пойти к конкретному парикмахеру, выкрасить себе волосы в очень конкретный оттенок ярко-голубого и постричься очень коротко.

Глаза Джонa бегают по тексту. Он хмурится.

— Вайолет Хантер. Фетиш у отца семейства? Нетипичное требование.

— Я тоже так подумал.

— Она не согласилась?

— Подписала трудовой договор две недели назад, - Шерлок открывает следующую вкладку браузера - страницу Вайолет Хантер на Facebook’e: на снимке молодая женщина с короткими ярко-синими волосами улыбается одним уголком рта.

— Я бы не рекомендовал сестре соглашаться на такую работу. Не то чтобы Гарри стала бы меня слушать.

— Мисс Хантер попросила нас встретиться с ней в Хэмпшире. Дело набирает обороты.

— Попросила _нас_?

Шерлок наклоняет голову и приподнимает бровь, едва способный скрыть, что чувствует себя так, словно сейчас взлетит к потолку.

— А что с Мориарти? - уточняет Джон.

Достав телефон, Шерлок открывает сообщение и показывает его Джону.

_Джеймс Мориарти переведен одиночную камеру строгого режима на период пересмотра приговора. МХ_

— Гип-гип, ура, - весело говорит Джон.

— Прокрути ниже, - предлагает Шерлок, выставляя подбородок.

_Под круглосуточной охраной троих тяжеловооруженных охранников с подтвержденными антисоциальными наклонностями. МХ_

— Разбирательство состоится через две недели, - невинно заявляет Шерлок. – Вероятно, до тех пор мне не о чем волноваться.

Какое-то время они молча смотрят друг на друга. Джон протягивает телефон Шерлоку, который блокирует его, возвращает в карман и закрывает ноутбук Джона. Опускает и застегивает белые манжеты рубашки. Джон кладет ногу на ногу и разглядывает детектива искрящимися темно-синими глазами. Молчание тянется, пока в итоге оба не улыбаются до ушей. Словно они, как две почтовые конторы из какого-то викторианского детектива, где в тусклом свете газовых ламп по мостовой проезжают конные экипажи, и где густой лондонский туман, и их соединяет телеграфный провод, посылающий короткие электрические сигналы в обе стороны.

— Поедешь со мной в Хэмпшир? – затаив дыхание, спрашивает Шерлок.

— О боже, да, - поднимаясь, отвечает Джон.


	9. Chapter 9

Поездка на поезде в Хэмпшир изначально довольно скучная: мимо проносятся жилые районы низкой застройки, залитые солнцем луга, благоустроенные промзоны и автозаправки, огромные асфальтированные парковки, полные экономичных автомобилей, покатые холмы в окрестностях Олдершота и утонувшие в зелени терракотовые крыши фермерских хозяйств. 

Джон сидит напротив Шерлока и смотрит в окно, глядя на случайные пейзажи - темно-синие глаза сияют, - и улыбается легкой, отсутствующей улыбкой. Шерлок, наконец, _наконец_ , может разглядеть точный цвет его глаз в свете солнца – они имеют точно тот оттенок кобальта, какой он и предполагал. Притворяясь, что читает газету, Шерлок мысленно помечает флажком этот пункт в списке Вещей, Которые Нужно Узнать о Джоне Перед Смертью. Ему хочется верить, что в свете последних событий он действительно сможет существенно продвинуться вперед по списку. Он же очень быстро учится, в конце концов.

— Здорово, да?

— Хмм?

— Ну, эти маленькие, уютные, сонные деревушки. Люди себе живут, никогда не покидая земли своих пращуров. Это мило.

— Это ужас.

— Это... прости, ты, кажется, употребил слово ужас?

Шерлок откладывает газету и наклоняется вперед, смыкая подушечки пальцев:

— Сельская местность меня всегда немного ужасала. Полагаю, что места, такие, как Лондон, где личное пространство приходится отвоевывать, более безопасны: преступнику там сложно остаться безнаказанным. Сколько историй ты слышал о насилии, сексуальных домогательствах, жестоком обращении с детьми в городах, и сколько - в подобных пригородах? Они ведь случаются постоянно. То девушка рожает от собственного отца, то ребенка морят голодом, то кого-то... о, ради бога, ты смотришь телевизор и знаешь, что я прав. Плотность населения в Лондоне такова, что попытка, скажем, спрятать секс-рабыню из Украины будет весьма затруднительной. Подумай, какой уровень жестокости может процветать здесь, в закрытых общинах, где утаить любую историю куда предпочтительнее и легче, чем раскрыть.

Шерлок не говорит Джону о письме Мориарти, полученном, когда ему было семнадцать.

_Я столько размышлял о том, где мы проведем нашу общую вечность. О, нет, мой сладкий пупсик, не в аду — мы встретимся там после смерти, — вечность перед ней. Где мне держать тебя: на заброшенном складе в провинциальной глуши, или, может быть, в клетке, в хлеву разрушенной сельской усадьбы? Согласись, без нужной атмосферы хорошего романа не получится. Мы могли бы зимовать с тобой в старой холодильной камере, а лето проводить, заперев тебя на лодке, в трюме. Ты зависел бы от меня во всём. Ты ведь хочешь этого? А когда мы состаримся, и ты забудешь всех на свете, кроме меня, когда ты не сможешь вспомнить ничего, что не было бы нашим, общим, что ты предпочтешь: какие-нибудь отдалённые окраины Колчестера или, может, тихие подвалы у моря в Хиндхэде?_

По телу Шерлока пробегает незваная дрожь. Лицо Джона, слегка ошеломленного тирадой, выражало некоторое несогласие с доводами, но теперь, при виде содрогнувшихся плеч Шерлока, оно меняется. Джон больше не смущен. Он зол. Сжимает губы в жесткую линию и складывает на груди руки.

— Нет, - качает головой. – Этого не случится.

Шерлок хмурится:

— Чего...

— Учусь наблюдению и дедукции, отличная штука. С тобой. Этого. Не. Случится. Так что просто радуйся видам, ладно?

Смутившись, Шерлок притворяется рассерженным и опять хватает газету. Отражение Джона в окне вагона лишь улыбается и снисходительно качает головой. Мрачный Шерлок продолжает прятаться в бумажной крепости. На самом деле, его нельзя назвать человеком, которого легко прочитать, но, похоже, Джон об этом ничего не знает. Что весьма досадно. И рискованно, учитывая обстоятельства.

_Просто отлично: для всего человечества ты кот в мешке, а для единственного их представителя, от которого чувства необходимо скрывать — открытая книга_ , размышляет Шерлок, потерпев неудачу в попытке прочитать статью о Дэвиде Кэмероне. _Твою мать, Холмс, соберись уже._

 

С Вайолет Хантер они встречаются в кофейне. Ее ярко-синие волосы действительно производят впечатление – сверкающие, торчащие, они делают ее похожей на неряшливого панка. Однако свободная кофточка, застегнутая по самую шею, тяжелые ботинки и узкие джинсы — всё выглядит совершенно нормальным. Если не считать того, что она перепугана до полусмерти.

— Вы были правы, здесь феерический кайф, - негромко говорит Вайолет, помешивая кофе, наверное, в шестисотый раз. – Каждый сраный день я хожу с мистером Рюкэслом в эту кофейню, он покупает мне ланч, да, и всегда мы садимся здесь, рядом с окнами, а не сзади, хотя там есть удобные кресла, и пазлы, и настольные игры, и остальное дерьмо. Он рассказывает анекдоты. Боже, худшие в мире, хоть и забавные. И я должна сидеть здесь, пить кофе, улыбаться как чеширский кот, а потом мы возвращаемся домой. И так каждый день.

— Он ни с кем не общается, когда вы здесь? - спрашивает Шерлок. - Не оставляет вилку или нож в необычных местах, не здоровается регулярно со знакомыми? Ничего такого?

— Нет, нет. Только рассказывает... ну вы поняли. Монашенка садится в пустой автобус и говорит к водителю: это кошмар, я смертельно больна, но хочу перед смертью попробовать секс. Я должна хранить девственность, поэтому только анал, и прелюбодействовать грех, так что парень нужен холостой. Ты можешь осуществить мою мечту? Водитель говорит: ну, конечно, и трахает ее в задницу. Но потом раскаивается и заявляет: прости, котик, я соврал – у меня жена и трое детей. Расслабься, старик, отвечает монашенка, не только ты соврал. Я иду на костюмированную вечеринку, меня зовут Джейкоб, а тебя?

Шерлок смотрит без выражения. Джон мягко усмехается себе под нос. Шерлок бросает на него суровый взгляд, и веселье прекращается.

— Ну что? - протестует Джон. – Знаешь, сколько лет я этого не слышал?

Шерлок выразительно закатывает глаза.

— Но иногда, когда я сижу здесь с Рюкэслом, на улице появляется какой-то парень. Просто заглядывает в окно, проходя мимо, но всегда замедляет шаг, и всегда один и тот же парень в одно и то же время. И это еще не все. В доме есть целое крыло, куда мне нельзя заходить, - добавляет Вайолет сдавленным шепотом. – Это страшно, усраться. Как байка о призраках или корейский фильм ужасов. _Просто дико._ И вы не поверите, что я нашла в комоде. Вы не поверите. Упадёте. Это жесть. Я не могу даже смотреть на это.

— На что? - нетерпеливо перебивает Шерлок.

Вайолет Хантер открывает сумочку и извлекает длинную косу ярко-синих волос в пластиковом пакете, похожую на обрывок очень странного парика, и Шерлок мгновенно понимает, что это человеческие волосы. Цвет нетипичен, но материал, очевидно, натуральный, и оттенок полностью совпадает с цветом волос Вайолет. Коса лежит на столе, мерцая, как утерянный артефакт.

Затем Шерлок замечает, что один из концов выглядит обрубленным, словно был отсечен во время какой-то тяжелой болезни, а не аккуратно отстрижен у парикмахера.

— Ох! – Шерлок втягивает воздух, в озарении. - Ловко. _Ловко._

— Что? – одновременно выкрикивают Джон и Вайолет.

Спасение Элис Рюкэсл, запертой в усадьбе, оказывается менее сложным делом, чем предполагал Шерлок, потому что её очень предприимчивый жених уже высадил ворота и освободил девушку из плена, остается лишь мелкий вопрос, касающийся голодного сторожевого дога, которого хозяин дома собирается натравить на них, когда понимает, что его планам насчет «приманки с подменой» не суждено сбыться.

— Попались! - кричит Рюкэсл из коридора, когда обнаруживает Шерлока, Джона и Вайолет после того, как они вломились в закрытое крыло дома и выяснили, что пропавшая девушка пропала еще раз, но в уже в новом, несколько лучшем смысле. – Живыми не уйдете!

— Твою мать, пошел спускать собаку, - шипит Вайолет, делаясь очень бледной.

Шерлок уже бежит в сад, притормозив, чтобы захлопнуть за собой двери, когда следом вылетает Джон, облизывая узкие губы и доставая из-под куртки пистолет. Он не ждет Шерлока. Быстрым шагом он идет туда, где слышно звенящую цепь и лязг ключей — где-то за домом, вне поля зрения, в вольере, удаленном от виллы на какие-то пятьдесят метров.

Звук удара металла о металл сменяется на лай, рычание и почти сразу – на мужской крик.

Джон переходит на бег, и Шерлок следует за ним - полы пальто развеваются - за дом из красного кирпича, туда, где Рюкэсла убивает его собственная собака. Это огромный изголодавшийся зверь, и Шерлок подозревает, что владелец обращался с ним не лучше, чем с собственной дочерью, и Шерлока очень беспокоит состояние собаки, но беспокоит его и сам Рюкэсл, заперший дочку в башне из слоновой кости. У дога, очевидно, достаточно поводов для ярости — выпирающие ребра и видимые на хребте шрамы от хлыста говорят сами за себя, — он отчаянно вцепился клыками в горло злодея, который корчится и хрипит.

Остановившись в полуметре от них, Джон стреляет животному в голову. Кровь брызгает фонтаном, заливая всё вокруг, пока несчастное существо бьется в агонии, челюсти все еще сомкнуты на шее Рюкэсла. Из горла на землю толчками выплескивается кровь. Джон прячет пистолет за спину, опускается на колени рядом с умирающим и трупом собаки, у которой снесло полчерепа, отсутствует левый глаз, а серое вещество размазано по земле. Обеими руками хватает челюсти животного – их раскрытие занимает почти минуту. Затем ладони Джона, покрытые свежей кровью, вытягивают шерстяной шарф Рюкэсла из-под его тела и складывают в толстый компресс. Накрыв раны скулящего мужчины, Джон пробует остановить кровотечение. Маленький и совершенно расслабленный, и полностью в своей стихии — словно он атомное ядро, или центр гравитации, или глаз урагана.

— Думаю, выживет, ублюдок, - замечает Джон и смотрит вверх на Шерлока, нависающего над ними. – Жаль, в некотором роде.

— Я был прав про деревни, - сопит Шерлок, слегка улыбаясь.

Джон широко ухмыляется:

\- О, вот это да, Шерлок оказался прав, бейте тревогу, палите из пушек, полируйте мундиры, готовьте сабли. Ты хочешь пирожок каждый раз, когда в чём-то прав? _В мире не осталось бы ни одного пирожка._ Будь добр, позвони три девятки. У меня руки заняты.

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: 999 - номер телефона для вызова аварийно-спасательных служб в Великобритании и ряде других стран. ]_

 

Отвернувшись, Шерлок отходит на несколько шагов, пробует отдышаться, потом набирает номер.

_Пять минут назад ты считал, что безумно влюблен в Джона Уотсона_ , думает он.

Слушая первый гудок, он оглядывается на Джона, ворчащего в это время Рюкэслу:  
— Лежи тихо, придурок, я вообще-то пытаюсь спасти твою жизнь.

Сердце Шерлока обливается кровью, заполняя ею брюшную полость, он это чувствует, и сердце _болит,_ оно в том же состоянии, что и шея Рюкэсла.

Когда служба спасения отвечает на вызов, Шерлок приходит к выводу, что понятия не имел, что значит быть влюбленным в Джона Уотсона. До этого момента.

* * *

Следующие две недели они проводят сходным образом, раскрывая убийства, грабежи, похищения и мошенничества, вместе с Лестрейдом, иногда с Диммоком, а порой в одиночку.

Но все же они больше не одиноки, осознает Шерлок за два дня перед первым слушанием дела Мориарти. Даже если Джон в клинике, а Шерлок с книгой свернулся клубочком на пахнущей Джоном кровати, пока доктора нет. ‘Джон в клинике’ все равно считается ‘Джоном с Шерлоком’, потому что Шерлок закидывает его СМС с беспристрастными наблюдениями об идиотах, комментирующих их блог. Джон отвечает малоубедительными рекомендациями заткнуться и вопросами, что Шерлок хочет на ужин. Они вместе, в некотором смысле, даже когда не рядом. Шерлок продолжает ночевать на диване с упорством, начинающим беспокоить его коллегу, но, _о,_ ст _о_ ит того … стоит именно ради часов, когда Джон на работе, наполненных его запахом на по-военному-аккуратно-заправленной кровати Шерлока, и ради крошечных доз кокаина, настолько маленьких, что, когда Джон возвращается, совершенно ничего не заметно. Нельзя позволить, чтобы Джон узнал про наркотики, поэтому Шерлок осторожен.

Стоит быть осторожным и защищать свои секреты еще из-за того, как изменилась, оживилась вся квартира в присутствии Джона. 221Б выглядит теперь скорее как дворец разума Шерлока, нежели как обычное помещение: в каждом углу скрываются воспоминания и ассоциации, бульварная газета вызывает в памяти анекдоты и маленькие улыбки, равно как зеркало на стене, и череп в наушниках. На этаже закодирована самая разная информация, подобно многотомным энциклопедиям во дворце разума в голове Шерлока. С той лишь разницей, что 221Б является олицетворением Джона.

Жизнь — за исключением, вероятно, неминуемой встречи с Мориарти и игнорируемых регулярных сухих отчетов Майкрофта о предварительной подготовке к слушанию — прекрасна.

Потом Джон чуть не умирает.

 

Они находятся на малом датском судне, низком и непропорционально широком, под гордым названием «Фрисландия», пришвартованном в сухом доке на Темзе. Это убогая грузовая посудина, ожидающая ремонт, что в обычных обстоятельствах, само по себе, проблемы не представляет. Дело заключается в том, что поломка произошла спустя несколько часов после того, как экипаж принял на борт большой груз наркотиков и контрабандного оружия, которому, видимо, уже не суждено доплыть до Владивостока. Груз охраняется людьми, на чьих лицах написано, что им нравится убивать.

Шерлоку в жизни угрожали достаточно часто, и он немало знает о международном праве, чтобы вести себя осторожно, поэтому Лестрейд тоже там, и волнующее количество мужчин и женщин из управления по борьбе с наркотиками, и дирекция порта. Разборки уже закончились, большинство людей с лицами садистов задержано, то есть не происходит ничего интересного. Не считая впечатляющего числа успешных арестов и обнаружения запрещенного товара в невероятных количествах.

Стоя на палубе рядом с Джоном, находящимся немного сзади, Шерлок не отказывает себе в удовольствии толкнуть коронную речь: Как Я Это Вычислил и Какие Все Идиоты, когда какой-то кряжистый контрабандист с татуировками и выражением отчаяния на лице — словно (как успевает предположить Шерлок за миг перед тем, когда окажется вообще не способным думать) предпочитает быть осужденным в Британии за преступление на британской земле, чем быть высланным в Россию без сокровища, — вырываясь из рук полицейского (который надевал ему наручники, а теперь угрожает выстрелить), толкает Джона так, что тот падает за борт судна в сухой док.

Что было потом, Шерлок помнит очень смутно. Хотя память его обычно не подводит.

Он мчится вниз по трапу с именем Джона на губах, пока четверо полицейских валят контрабандиста, и Лестрейд кричит что-то ему вслед.

Оступается на ступеньках малого дока, поскользнувшись на разлитой солярке.

Падает на колени, на мокрую древесину, у подножия огромной горы пиломатериалов, накрытой сверху грязной брезентовой тканью, на которую упал Джон и откуда затем соскользнул на землю, на спине.

Глаза Джона закрыты. Он не двигается.

Шерлок в тот момент не думает, поэтому впоследствии не может вспомнить, о чём думал. Только несколько долгих мгновений: ладони по обе стороны маленького, выкрученного тела; страх, сокрушительный, всепоглощающий; и потом одна ладонь на щеке Джона, а пальцы другой ищут на шее пульс.

Сердце Джона бьется, но дыхание отсутствует.

— Джон, - выдыхает Шерлок. - Джон. О, боже, Джон. Нет.

Шерлок собирается наклониться и наполнить собственным воздухом неподвижные легкие Джона, наплевав на усугубление возможного повреждения позвоночника, когда доктор осторожно поворачивает голову в порядке эксперимента, открывает глаза и глядит в небо, потрясенно моргая. После чего морщится и судорожно втягивает воздух.

— Слава богу. Умоляю, пусть все будет хорошо. Скажи мне, что все хорошо, - твердит Шерлок снова и снова. Его пальцы уже зарылись в волосы Джона – мягкие, такие мягкие, эти светло-русые пряди, – и бережно держат хрупкие кости, защитившие мозг, стараясь сохранить неподвижным позвоночный столб. – Джон, хватит мотать головой, ты упал почти с шести метров. Джон. Тебе больно? Где тебе больно? Я умоляю, _ради всего святого, скажи, что тебе не больно._

Джон резко кашляет и, кажется, приходит в себя. Выглядит он, однако, совершенно ужасно, лежа, как подстреленная птица, упавшая с неба на песчаный, холодный, пропахший сыростью док. Его глаза, _маленькие хрупкие драгоценные глаза череп сердце кости легкие_ , в конечном итоге, фокусируются на лице Шерлока.

— Твою мать, - стонет он. – Вот ублюдок, - Джон пытается повернуть голову.

— Нет нет нет! - выкрикивает Шерлок, хмурясь и накрывая клетку из ладоней собственным лбом. Теперь он держит череп Джона _который можно сокрушить, разбить, раздавить_ в ловушке между двумя ладонями и одним лбом, и это должно передать смысл идеи. Он будет коробкой для маленькой, совершенной головы Джона, будет крепостью, будет чертовой баррикадой. – У тебя может быть поврежден позвоночник, скажи мне, ради бога, что у тебя не поврежден позвоночник. Я не смогу... пусть тебе ничего не будет, пожалуйста, пусть тебе ничего не будет. Лежи спокойно, не двигайся, подумай. Где болит?

— Боже, Шерлок, а _где не_ болит? Всё в порядке. - Теплые ладони Джона сжимают ему плечи, и Шерлок чувствует, что у него увлажнились глаза. - Эй, смотри, что я могу.

Пинает его коленом.

— Аааауу, ау, ау, блять, - шипит Джон. - Дааа, эти синяки будут королями всех синяков. Шерлок… Я упал на склон горки, это существенно смягчило приземление.

— Ты не двигался, - отвечает Шерлок, и его голос дрожит. - Ты не двигался, ты не дышал, я _видел_. Прекрати лгать. _Говори_ правду.

— Ладно, - говорит Джон немного мягче. – У меня будет колоссальный синяк, возможно, сломано ребро в левом боку, ободран локоть, может, чуток подвернута щиколотка, и от удара из меня вышибло дух. И я слегка ударился головой. Болит, но вряд ли сотрясение мозга, просто большая шишка. Я был оглушен, Шерлок, понимаешь? Выглядело плохо, но таковым не было. Ничего серьезного. Как думаешь, ты уже можешь отпустить мою голову? Пожалуйста?

Теперь сам Шерлок не может дышать. Немного отодвигается. Смотрит вверх, на татуированное лицо контрабандиста, которого четверо полицейских не очень деликатно ведут по трапу. В нем поднимается волна бешенства, такая огромная, что полностью затмевает разум, и он обнаруживает, что кричит:

— Я _убил бы тебя, не задумываясь_. Ты меня слышишь? Если бы он сломал шею, я схватил бы пистолет любого полицейского и застрелил бы тебя как долбаную собаку, ясно тебе?!

Глаза контрабандиста расширяются. Как и глаза сотрудников Ярда, успевших, Шерлок теперь замечает, столпиться вокруг них.

Контрабандиста уводят из его поля зрения.

Лестрейд присоединился к ним, остановившись на лестнице. Его рот открывается, губы двигаются. Шерлок подозревает, что Лестрейд что-то говорит. Он не уверен, больше не может быть уверен вообще ни в чем. Инспектор бледен, в его уголках глаз проявляются мягкие морщины, и ветер треплет его серебристые волосы и ветровку. Когда спускается вниз, он садится на бревно, ссутуливает плечи и мгновенно становится одного роста с Шерлоком, который все еще стоит на коленях, держа лицо Джона в ладонях. Лестрейд снова что-то говорит, в этот раз немного громче.

Шерлок не может услышать ни слова.

— Шерлок, дай мне сесть, а? - просит Джон.

Шерлок садится на пятки и закрывает глаза, дрожа всем телом. Охватывает руками ребра и стискивает зубы. Сжимает ладони в кулаки, те ладони, которые только что держали _живую, мимолетную, красивую, хрупкую_ голову Джона, а теперь уже не касаются её. Думает, что сейчас его стошнит. Джон поднялся и теперь сидит перед ним, Шерлок это чувствует, но не видит. Откуда-то появляется рука, нежно вытирает ему со щеки что-то мокрое. Это пальцы Джона. Значит, с Джоном, действительно, ничего серьезного. Это хорошо. Шерлок сглатывает, желудок сокращается.

— Эй, – жестко говорит Джон. В голосе слышны странные нотки. - Ты совсем очумел. Эй, все отлично. Посмотри на меня.

Шерлок повинуется.

На лице Джона читаются беспокойство и нежность, у него наморщен лоб и прищурены синие глаза по обеим сторонам _прекрасного хрупкого ломкого нежного_ задранного носа.

Шерлок начинает осознавать, пока еще смутно, что только что произошло.

Чувствуя прилив паники, смотрит на Лестрейдa, беззвучно, как рыба, двигающего ртом, словно кто-то нажал на кнопку и выключил звук.

— Шерлок, ты начинаешь меня пугать, - говорит Джон. - Можешь глубоко вдохнуть? Выдох ртом, а вдох... Шерлок? Черт, нет, вернись... Шерлок!

Джону слишком досталось, чтобы он мог последовать за ним. Вверх, вверх, вверх, по лестнице сухого дока, спасаясь бегством, моргая, чтобы устранить влажность из глаз, Шерлок боковым зрением замечает, что Лестрейд тоже зовет его. Как и несколько других полицейских и людей в штатском, впрочем, они могут просто двигать губами без всякого повода. Шерлок не обращает на них внимания.

Вырвавшись с территории доков, он мчится в сторону дороги, прочь от этой страшной лодки и коллеги, который только что смотрел в глаза Шерлока, и не мог видеть в них ничего, кроме невозможной, трагической, глупой, бесконечной любви.

 

* * *

 

Когда Джон возвращается домой, в квартире темно. У Шерлока есть много на то причин. Джон не возвращался долгое время, достаточное, чтобы сделать рентген и пройти обследование на предмет внутренних повреждений, но не достаточное, чтобы оставить заявление в Ярде, что означает, что он беспокоился. Шерлок моргает, ослепленный, когда его сосед включает свет. При свете становятся ясно видны стеклянная бутылка, жгут и шприц, лежащие на кофейном столике, сам Шерлок, сидящий на диване, с поджатыми ногами, с подушечками пальцев, сомкнутыми на уровне губ, одетый в трико от пижамы с поясом-шнурком и в футболку с растянутым воротом. Он смыл кровь с предплечья, чтобы Джону не пришлось её видеть, потому что знает, что Джону будет неприятно, Шерлок знает, но след от укола, однако, сомнений не вызывает.

— О, _нет,_ только не... – Джон замолкает. Осторожно снимает с себя куртку. Кажется таким же измученным и грустным, как и злым. – Твою мать, ты конченый мудак. Боже, просто волшебно. Морфий или кокаин?

— Морфий, - бормочет Шерлок, не глядя на Джона. – Морфий, чтобы забыть. Я уже собрал твои вещи.

— Ты... _что?_

— Я собрал твои вещи, если хочешь, можешь уйти через пять минут, я не смог найти только медаль за отвагу. Наверное, ты её перепрятал, когда я обнаружил её в твоем наборе для бритья.

Наступает тишина. Джон подходит ближе. Маленькая тень, отброшенная от такого большого сердца.

Шерлок не отрывает взгляд от своего наркотического реквизита.

— Мне очень жаль, что тебя чуть не убили во время расследования, которое, по сути, не твоя работа, но этого больше не случится, понимаешь, тебе больше не нужно оставаться, и ты был прав, я наркоман. Крайне сомнительно, что ты захочешь жить с наркоманом, а я употреблял всё время с момента твоего переезда. Мне это нужно. Гармония разума – ключевое требование в моей профессии, а мой ум не... не работает, когда что-то на периферии вечно отвлекает, какие-то частности, все эти белые шумы. Например, беспокойство за коллегу, получившего травму во время операции по борьбе с наркотиками. Ты понимаешь, юридические последствия и последствия для карьеры... Я не могу заниматься мелочами, для всех участников будет лучше покончить с этим сейчас.

— Шерлок, ты что, все еще под кайфом?

Детектив косится на Джона, выглядящего, словно за день постарел на десятилетия.

— Нет. Я хотел быть трезвым, когда будем прощаться. Рад, что так точно высчитал время твоего возвращения из больницы. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Джон морщится.

— Настолько хорошо, что готов дать тебе в морду. Гигантская гематома, ребра целы, опухшая лодыжка и шишка на голове. Слушай внимательно, Шерлок, со мной всё в порядке, а вот из тебя очень плохой лжец.

— Как ты смеешь обвинять меня во лжи? - холодно шипит Шерлок.

— Ну, во-первых, потому, что ты должен быть под кайфом, если думаешь, что я выселюсь. Бейкер-стрит близко к клинике, и эта квартира чудесна. _Удобна._ Так что я остаюсь. Во-вторых, потому что ты ширяешься не для того, чтобы избежать проблем _в твоей голове._

— Какая восприимчивость! И каких же проблем, по-твоему, я избегаю - разлития желчи? - фыркает Шерлок.

Джон стучит двумя пальцами в грудь, прямо над сердцем, и внимательно смотрит.

Шерлок не собирается обсуждать ничего подобного, потому что не может, _просто не может,_ и закрывает глаза.

Надолго воцаряется тишина. Шерлок думает об уверенных пальцах Джона на пистолете, о солнце в медовых волосах, о легкости шагов, о том, как бездвижно Джон лежал на земле, о том, что Джон должен уйти. Сегодня. Альтернатива слишком мучительна.

— Чудо-мальчик, мы не закончили разговор.

Шерлок обнаруживает, что Джон по-прежнему на него смотрит. И смотрит несколько иначе, чем когда-либо раньше, а он полагал, что запомнил уже все виды взглядов.

— Я пытаюсь тебе сказать, что я слепой идиот, - мягко говорит Джон.

— Как и остальные, - фыркает Шерлок. – Ты не исключение.

— Шерлок. - Джон замолкает, а потом наклонялся вперед в своей восхитительно спокойный манере, и у Шерлока сжимается сердце. – Ты не хочешь мне ничего рассказать?

Шерлок качает головой. Он не может, _не может_ сказать вслух то, что Джон хочет услышать. Если Джон будет точно знать, что Шерлок его любит, если всё откроется, как при рассечении грудной полости трупа, то Джон захочет сближения, что приведет к желанию секса с Шерлоком, что приведет к разочарованию, когда Шерлок не сможет соответствовать, что приведет к стыду со стороны Джона, что приведет к избеганию Шерлока, что приведет к расставанию с Шерлоком после злобных слов, ненавидящих слов, вместо простого, чистого, душераздирающего прощания сейчас.

Детектив представляет этапы как карту, как пошаговую инструкцию по уходу Джона из его жизни. Они так четко размечены и так бесспорны. Шерлок уже не думает, что он против секса с Джоном. Может, будет даже приятно. Ему нравится близость Джона, их легкие прикосновения кожи о кожу. Было чудесно держать лицо Джона в ладонях, хоть он и ненавидел причину. Было бы изумительно целовать Джона, обнимать его, исследовать запах и вкус – гораздо, гораздо лучше, чем Рождество. Джон мог бы даже трахнуть Шерлока, если бы впрямь этого захотел, если остального стало бы недостаточно... он ведь доктор, он был бы добрее, чем многие, думает сыщик. Но потом Джон начал бы удивляться, почему Шерлок остается безразличным и, по сути, желает таковым оставаться, предпочитает пребывать безопасно невозбужденным, и избегает _ужасного сокрушительного непомерного пронзительного_ ощущения, которое должен выносить, когда кончает.

Джон потерял бы веру, а Шерлок потерял бы единственного друга – _после_ того, как познал бы вкус счастья. Вместо _до_.

Вместо сейчас. Когда это еще выносимо. С трудом, но всё же.

Шерлок тщательно контролирует выражение лица, но у Джона вид очень решительный, даже если рот мягок.

_Признавайся,_ говорит его вид.

Не может быть и речи. Если Шерлок сможет сохранить секрет, то запомнит Джона из их общих двух недель, без ужасного секса, и еще худших обвинений, и еще более худшего отвращения; запомнит смех Джона, и смешные попытки писать блог, и его безрассудную храбрость. Он спрячет их в своем сердце, как самые дорогие сокровища, чтобы вынимать и рассматривать, когда мир станет адом. Впрочем, мир без Джона станет им моментально.

— Шерлок, я сейчас включу телевизор и приду к тебе, - наконец говорит Джон. – Мы посмотрим какое-нибудь дурацкое шоу, и ты разнесешь его в пух и прах, а потом мы просто возьмем и забудем о тех частях сегодняшнего дня, которые были говном, понятно? И если я сделаю что-то, что тебе не понравится, ты скажешь мне. Сразу же.

Дыхание Шерлока замирает в груди. Что Джон имеет в виду?

Джон с очевидным отвращением собирает морфий и аксессуары, перемещает на стол и накрывает их подушкой, взятой с кресла. Потом подбирает пульт, включает какое-то ток-шоу, сделав звук погромче, и подходит к дивану, чтобы сесть рядом с Шерлоком.

Только он не просто _садится около Шерлока_.

Садится и вытягивает руку, нежно ведя ногтями по окаменевшей спине Шерлока. Дотянувшись до плеча, потихоньку тянет Шерлока на себя, и тот позволяет себе крениться _о, господи, что он делает, боже мой_ , пока не укладывается головой на колени Джона. Джон пахнет домом, теплом, сосной, далекими звёздными системами, всеми хорошими вещами, что Шерлок когда-либо представлял, и он ощущает, как чувства нарастают и больше не помещаются в грудной клетке. Одной рукой Джон крепко обнимает его, а пальцы другой руки зарылись в волосы Шерлока, нежно расчесывая его кудри.

Шерлоку хочется плакать. Было бы верхом абсурда после событий дня, думает он. Тем не менее.

— Похоже, Хью Грант превратил заикание в искусство, - замечает Джон, вдумчиво разглядывая мужчину на экране, который, действительно, заикается весьма гармонично.

Закрыв глаза, Шерлок отпускает звуки и образы, и сосредоточивается на запахах и прикосновениях. Поношенные джинсы Джона мягкие, а его ноги маленькие и сильные. Шерлок этого не заслуживает, он понимает. Джону не будет достаточно Шерлока. Джон нормален, а нормальные люди хотят вещей, которых он не может им дать. Джон уже и так слишком к нему привязан, и Шерлок знает, что умышленно потворствовал ситуации, и испытывает сокрушительный прилив чувства вины. Но он все равно тычется носом в ткань, и трется о ласковую ладонь, и берет столько, сколько может, потому что знает, что это не продлится долго и что Джон делает это из доброты, а не из страсти.

Пальцы в волосах не должны порождать столь экстремальной реакции. Это ненаучно. Это также край глупости.

— Не знаю, почему я не видел этого раньше, - говорит Джон очень тихо. - Все случилось… так быстро, и я это упустил, вот и всё. Я считал, что всё выдумываю. Не предполагал, что могу столько для тебя значить: не такой дурак, как я, неспособный даже решить, то ли я отвратительно обычен, то ли отвратительно нестабилен. Понимаешь? И я совсем тебя не знал, и сейчас едва знаю, и не доверял себе настолько, чтобы принять, что это значит, уж точно не в начале, а потом, наверное, просто никак не мог поверить. Как бы отказывался верить. Боялся, что могу ошибиться. Это бы... боже, это бы меня уничтожило, понимаешь? Если бы я ошибся насчет тебя. Думаю, это случилось той ночью, когда я прыгнул в такси как полный придурок, потому что ты сказал, что я хороший, а не милый. Тогда, да. Должен был тогда понять. Но если бы я неправильно тебя прочитал и позволил бы себе, ну... вообразить нас, и ошибся бы, то... честно, не знаю. Кончилось бы плохо для меня. Но теперь я понимаю, ладно?

Шерлок мог бы спросить _понимаешь что?_ Но не рискует. Он прикусывает язык вместо этого. Больно, но альтернатива ранила бы сильнее.

Рука, державшая Шерлока, находит его ладонь. Подняв её, Джон целует Шерлоку запястье и сплетает их пальцы, снова обнимая Шерлока, - но теперь их ладони лежат вместе. Пальцы другой руки по-прежнему ласкают Шерлоку голову.

— Ладно, притворяйся дальше, балбес, - говорит он. - Времени у меня предостаточно.

_Но у меня, вероятно, нет,_ думает Шерлок.

Шерлок дрожит и придвигается еще ближе. Так он и засыпает: под невнятное заикание телевизора, с ладонью друга, крепко прижатой, вместе с его собственной ладонью, к сердцу.


	10. Chapter 10

Шерлок просыпается на рассвете, пасмурном и промозглом, пробивающемся в окна сквозь затянутое облаками небо, вытянувшись на диване, укрытый одеялом, прижимая к груди теплого военного врача. 

Сперва ему кажется, что это сон. Потом он понимает, что нет. И вспоминает.

_Ох._

Шерлок сглатывает, сердце начинает бешено трепетать, что, принимая во внимание отходняк от морфия, может быть опасно. Во рту сухо, голова слегка трещит, но, господи, как ему _хорошо_. Джон лежит на непострадавшем боку между Шерлоком и спинкой дивана: голова на плече Шерлока; колено переброшено через ногу детектива; свод стопы прислоняется к его голени; ладонь доктора со слегка согнутыми пальцами мягко покоится справа на груди Шерлокa; рука Шерлокa баюкает локоть Джона. Отпустив его, чтобы немного приподнять покрывало, Шерлок понимает, что Джон покидал его на достаточно долгое время, чтобы встать, раздеться и принести одеяло, которым накрыл их обоих. Одежда Джона лежит на кресле, аккуратно свернутая. На нём только боксеры и белая майка – она немного задралась за ночь, поэтому кончики пальцев другой руки Шерлокa получили возможность ласкать совершенную _любимую ломкую непрочную хрупкую_ спину.

Прежде чем Шерлок успевает сообразить, что делает, он вспоминает сцену в сухом доке и крепко сжимает объятия, зарываясь носом в волосы Джона. Доктор по-прежнему пахнет теплым чаем и старыми сундуками, набитыми потрясающими, жуткими, фантастическими историями.

— Мммм, - говорит Джон.

Шерлок замирает.  
— Сожалею, я…

— А я – нет, – голос у Джона сонный и хриплый.

Вздохнув, Шерлок снова прячет нос в волосы Джона и ведет ладонью по его бицепсу, чувствуя плотные мышцы и мягкую кожу, одновременно лаская ногтями другой руки гладкую поясницу. Тихий, довольный вздох слетает с губ Джона.

_Это великолепно пугающе чудесно увлекательно ужасающе восхитительно_ , думает детектив, и эта мысль – не цепочка слов, а единый концепт, похожий на ленту Мёбиуса, сплетённую из кровеносных сосудов. Это интересно. Запихивает мысль в ящик из нержавеющей стали в подземной лаборатории дворца разума, чтобы разобраться позже. Способность слышать, судя по всему, восстановилась. На «Фрисландии» он был чрезвычайно испуган, обнаружив, что не слышал никого и ничего, кроме Джона. Но теперь негромко тикают часы, а из окна доносится шум уличного движения на Бейкер-стрит.

— Как спалось?

— Не помню. - Шерлок приподнимает голову, продолжая касаться губами волос Джона. - Твой пистолет в микроволновой печи. По меньшей мере, частично.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Это очевидно. Ты здесь. 

— О. Точно. Это не значит, что ты не изумителен, но после чашки кофе мыслей у меня станет больше. 

Шерлок улыбается, чем смещает пряди волос Джона, и это _восхитительно_.  
— Ты спал хорошо. Иначе бы меня ты разбудил.

— Ну да. Было очень спокойно, лучше не бывает, если не считать синяков. Но я вставал пару раз за викодином. Кстати, он мой, так что руки прочь.

Сжав зубы, Шерлок мягко отодвигает одеяло и поднимает майку Джона.

Синяки грандиозны. Багровые, желтые, кроваво-красные, и даже отвратительного, почти черного цвета, желтеющего к краям. Они разливаются и к спине Джона, и немного в сторону прямых мышц живота. Если бы его с маху ударили в бок ядром для сноса зданий, вряд ли выглядело бы хуже. От этого зрелища бешенство нарастает в Шерлоке так интенсивно, что русский бандит, где бы он ни был, вероятно, это чувствует, полагает Шерлок. А ведь он даже не видит всего. Быстро всовывает два пальца за резинку боксеров Джона и стягивает их с одной стороны. Синяк расплывается по бедру, вниз, до места, где мягкой линией мышц в виде буквы V обозначен низ живота, а также вверх, по заднице Джона.

\- Шерлок, так, для справки: я не возражаю, можешь разглядывать меня без трусов, сколько хочешь, но если ты их с меня спустишь, это быстро приведет к очень предсказуемой естественной реакции с моей стороны, из-за которой мне придется встать с дивана, чтобы подрочить, а в данный момент мне здесь очень уютно.

— Я точно убью его, - шипит Шерлок, осторожно возвращая боксеры на место и крепче прижимая Джона к груди.

Джон посмеивается в футболку детектива. Его глаза все еще закрыты.

— Да, ты уже упоминал. «Не задумываясь», кажется, ты сказал, и знаешь, это немного... ну… неправдоподобно. Самую малость не соответствует твоему образу. Вот «выносив детальные планы» или «просчитав все исходы»…

— Он сделал тебе больно, - шепчет Шерлок. - Мне все равно, как ты это назовешь, он все равно умрет.

— Я вообще-то собираюсь послать ему открытку с благодарностями.

— _Что?_

— Ну, благодарность часто выражается посредством почтовых сообщений. Так принято.

— Ты намеренно издеваешься надо мной?

Джон поворачивается, положив голову на руку, и, моргая, смотрит на Шерлока, пока его глаза привыкают к тусклому свету. Потирает их коротко, потом, вглядываясь в лицо Шерлока, говорит:

— Нет. Я очень серьезен. Того стоило.

— Не говори мне этого.

— Придется все же послушать. Видишь ли, стоило тысячу раз быть сброшенным с чертовой лодки, чтобы узнать, что ты… - Качает головой. – Синяки – невелика цена, ясно? 

Кашлянув, проводит кончиками пальцев по шее Шерлокa:   
— Все еще не хочешь ничего рассказать?

Шерлок чувствует, как тепло от прикосновения растекается по шее, вниз, к рукам, и достигает ладоней. И нет, к разговору он склонен не более, чем вчера, хотя нужно сказать очень, очень много.

— Это плохая идея, - замечает он мягко.

Джон замирает и убирает руку. Он нервничает, осознает Шерлок, недовольно замечая, что сердце Джона стучит очень сильно, там, где его торс прижат к груди Шерлока. Джон, который никогда ничего не боится, в настоящий момент весьма чего-то опасается. Это несовместимо с ним, как если бы он вдруг стал очень крупным или очень жестоким. Напуганный Джон – бессмыслица, но когда Шерлок отбрасывает невозможное, именно это и остается. Безусловно, для тревоги есть немало возможных причин. Но о котором из очень, очень, очень многих реальных поводов для беспокойства идет речь? 

— Плохая идея из-за секса или из-за Мориарти? - спрашивает Джон.

— Верно.

— Что именно?

— _Всё_.

— Плевать мне на твоё дурацкое понятие _всего_.

— Зато мне не плевать.

— Допускаю, но…

— То есть, мое мнение не важнО?

— Разумеется важнО. Мы же чертовы англичане, мне не нужно шептать на ушко слащавую чепуху, или клясться в каких-нибудь вечных чувствах, или обнажать душу или чего там еще, я просто... - Джон морщится, зажмурившись.

— Ты боишься. Ты никогда ничего не боишься. Разве что спать. Что-то не так? - хмурясь, выясняет Шерлок. - Что именно, учитывая, сколько всего не так?

Джон делает глубокий вдох.

— Ну... Ладно. Прошлой ночью ты уснул прямо на мне, и это было... хорошо, да… но потом я пошел переодеться, и я просто... забыл, что ты _собрал мои вещи_ и... я не мог даже смотреть на них, просто не мог. Даже взяться за зиппер... Смотрел на вещевой мешок перед дверью спальни и думал про... ну, ты знаешь, конуру в приюте для ветеранов, и… это меня доконало. Я… оставил его там, разделся и заполз на тебя. Должен был сначала спросить, я знаю, прошу прощения, был не прав, но… В моей старой квартире было так тихо, а последние несколько недель – как сцена в «Волшебнике страны Оз», когда появляется цвет. Я не собираюсь на тебя давить или вынуждать к чему-то, понимаешь? Ни признаний, ни прикосновений, если ты не хочешь. Или, не знаю, можем вернуться к прежнему шаблону: снова буду делать вид, что ничего не понимаю. Только не... Ты удивителен, я думаю, что ты удивителен. Не буду даже говорить ничего другого, если хочешь. Но ты собрал мои вещи, а мне было так одиноко, и я столь многим тебе обязан…

Шерлок обнимает ладонью затылок Джона и тянет на себя. Тот ложится охотно, очень, очень тяжело дыша в шею детектива. Это неописуемо мучительно. Испуг Джона наверняка неудобен для него самого, но для Шерлокa – практически невыносим. Он пахнет сгоревшим порохом и животным ужасом, и это всё _вина Шерлокa_. Это нужно прекратить, и немедленно.

— Я сам распакую вещи, - предлагает Шерлок.

Смех Джона звучит куда более сдавленно и рвано, чем Шерлок готов спокойно выносить.  
— Да, точно. Буду весьма признателен. Благодарю.

— Я неправильно рассчитал результат своих действий.

— Да… Было отвратительно. Думал, случится приступ паники в коридоре.

Шерлок погружает пальцы в волосы Джона.

— Вот видишь? – ворчит он, сжимая веки. – Я уже причинил тебе боль. Это _ужасная_ идея.

— Заткнись.

— Но я буду причинять тебе боль снова и снова.

— Я уже ранил твои чувства: назвал тебя сумасшедшим, назвал тебя динамо, и мы справились, это не повлияло на твои… на твоё мнение обо мне.

Это правда. Но к делу не относится.

— Не имеет значения. Это плохо кончится: я не способен даже трахаться, не то что сделать тебя счастливым, кроме того, ожидаемая продолжительность моей жизни не слишком велика.

Джон сгребает в кулак тонкую футболку Шерлокa.

— Заткнись, я сказал.

— Это правда.

— Плевать хотел.

— Что за абсурд. Почему бы не рассуждать логически?

— Потому что вчера, когда я упал, ты выглядел… это не имеет ничего общего с логикой.

— Да я само воплощение логики.

— Ты, верно, шутишь. И, просто к сведению, если бы ты упал с такой высоты и казался бы таким же мертвым, каким я, вероятно, казался, то я… выглядел бы так же, как ты. Ясно, Шерлок? Точно. Так же. И это, пожалуй, всё, что нам нужно сказать, чтобы считать вопрос закрытым.

Шерлок проглатывает комок, который грозит сформироваться в горле. Представить, как это случится, более чем легко: Шерлок в плену, бамбуковые щепки под ногтями, и вода – капает капает капает капает кап кап кап кап*, и Джон, которому _невыносимо_ это видеть. Джон, как, к сожалению, выяснилось, слишком привязчив. С этой гладкой кожей, и мягкими волосами, и синими глазами, и морщинками на лице, он заслуживает только самого лучшего, и Шерлок отчаянно опасается, что ему будет нечего дать.

— Я верю тебе, но сама мысль невыносима. Поэтому ты должен уйти. Сейчас. В конечном итоге нам обоим будет лучше, если…

— Прекрати, - умоляет Джон. - Господи, просто заткнись, пожалуйста, ну, не можешь вылечить, хотя бы не калечь. Я же прав, ты знаешь, что я прав. Скажи мне, в чём я прав.

Вздыхая, Шерлок возобновляет ласку, нежно проводя пальцами вверх и вниз по позвоночнику Джона. Это бесполезно. Джон никуда не пойдет, понимает Шерлок. Джон застрял. И застрял он из-за Шерлока. И очень может быть, что Джон, на самом деле, прав. Он и так почти всегда прав. Когда сказал, что руке трупа не место в холодильнике, – правда, хотя и неудобно. И когда сказал, что Земля вращается вокруг солнца – Шерлок погуглил, оказалось, это тоже правда. Джон, очевидно, несдвигаемый объект**, и с этим ничего не поделаешь.

_[ *Прим.перев.: перечислены виды китайских пыток.]_   
_[ **Прим.перев.: ‘Парадокс непреодолимой силы’: что будет, если непреодолимая сила встретит несдвигаемый объект. ]_

 

Шерлок позволяет себе маленькую улыбку.

— Ну, я изумителен, - признает он.

Джон снова смеется, но смех даже близко не напоминает веселье.  
— Ну да. Это так.

— И у меня отличная квартира.

— Ммм-хмм.

— И мне… не нравится, когда тебе больно.

— Черт, это преуменьшение века.

Проведя ладонью по щеке Джона, Шерлок приподнимает голову доктора, чьё лицо намного бледнее, чем следует, а морщинки под глазами придают ему болезненный вид.

— Тебе нужно осознать, что по сути я — мозг, а всё остальное – незначительные придатки. Как наркотики. Как секс, когда еще я занимался сексом. Как люди. У меня никогда не было близких отношений. Салли Донован была права в тот день. Про меня и социум. Люди ненавидят меня, а я…

— Ты не питаешь к людям ненависти, ты не выносишь одиночество. Ты не приемлешь, что люди тебе сделали, - выдыхает Джон. Его глаза - пронизывающие, яркие сапфиры. – Я не знаю, кто это был, но хочу свернуть ему шею.

Шерлок думает о Реджи и днях после фатального поцелуя; о единственном письме, что Шерлок отважился написать, с извинением, даже вопросом, не могли бы они снова дружить; и об ответе на эту мольбу о прощении, о единственной строчке, доставленной на следующий день: _Понятия не имею, что вообще в тебе видел, но отныне держись от меня подальше, ты, яд*_. За все годы травли Шерлок не может вспомнить ни единого, полного злобы, письма Мориарти, которое причинило бы больше боли, чем неподписанная записка Реджа.

_[ *Прим.перев.: В слове "яд" намек на фразу to hate like poison (ненавидеть как яд) - смертельно ненавидеть]_

— Мне говорили, что от меня людям… только вред… - говорит он хрипло.

— Мне ты пошел на пользу, - страстно отвечает Джон. – От тебя чертовски много пользы, знаешь: сон, приключения, драки, скрипка, отличная компания – ты лучше всего, что мне встречалось в жизни, и ты практически навязал мне все это.

— Да, и это меня весьма тревожит.

— Если честно, меня тоже тревожит.

— Я опасен, даже ты это говорил.

— Да, но я тот, кто вторгся в Афганистан.

Шерлок не может сдержать улыбку, и Джон нерешительно отвечает тем же. Он все еще боится, осознает Шерлок. Боится ответа Шерлокa, его выбора, решения, суждения и заключения.

Детектив чувствует, как в нём происходят какие-то важные перемены. Он провел столько времени, не боясь, – нет, он не боится ни Мориарти, ни писем; ну, боялся, когда был ребенком, но теперь это лишь химическая реакция, как любая другая естественная или искусственная химическая реакция, но Шерлок знает, что значит бояться, потому что химическая реакция и страх ощущаются одинаково, не то чтобы он на самом деле _боялся_ , разумеется, нет, но в любом случае, Шерлок совершенно не хочет, чтобы Джон когда-либо так себя чувствовал. И если, чтобы Джон не боялся, Шерлоку нужно быть храбрым, то он таким и будет. У него есть яйца, и он способен ответить на вызов, решает Шерлок. Если это значит, что Джон останется, Шерлок просто обязан справиться. Если это значит близкие отношения, он попробует. Если это значит оберегать Джона от опасностей, таких, как пуля, или перелом позвоночника, или Джеймс Мориарти, или сам Шерлок, то он, черт возьми, _сделает всё, что нужно_ , вот и всё.

— Скажи «да», - шепчет Джон. - Не думай, ты, чертов мозг в колбе*, просто скажи «да».

_[ *Прим.перев.: ‘мозг в колбе, мозг в бочке’ – в философии разновидность мысленного эксперимента, иллюстрирующая зависимость восприятия действительности от субъективных ощущений. Идея эксперимента: компьютер, посылая на нейроны мозга электрические импульсы, симулирует виртуальную реальность, таким образом мозг, несмотря на отсутствие сигналов от тела, осознает себя существом, постигающим окружающий мир. ]_

— Да, - отвечает Шерлок. - Да, пусть да, но…

— Никаких «но», - ухмыляется Джон, ведя большим пальцем по нижней губе Шерлокa. – «Да» мне достаточно. Теперь перейдем к делу. Тебе нравится мягкий массаж головы?

— Кому не нравится? - фыркает Шерлок, пытаясь укусить большой палец.

— И… ну, ты понял... спать вместе…

— Да.

— Короче, обнимашки, раз нет лучшего определения.

— Господи боже, какое-то наверняка должно быть?

Улыбка Джона становится шире:  
— Наверное, но я его не знаю. Как насчет поцелуев?

— Да, но не в губы.

И хотя поцелуй с Джоном был бы похож на рай на земле, он отвечает так, потому что поцелуй сломал ему жизнь, и потому что всегда так отвечает. Реакция почти машинальна.

_Нет, не в губы, и мне плевать, сколько ты дашь сверху. Ответ все равно нет, и я в самом деле не понимаю, почему это так важно. Нет значит нет, вот и все. Кокаин есть и у других людей. Я этим не занимаюсь, это не обсуждается. Не твоё дело почему… потому что так я сказал. Почему все так настойчиво этого от меня хотят? Это же обычный секс, не должно быть столько сложностей. Нет, ничего личного, просто не целуюсь, вот и всё. Не могу, никогда этого не делаю, и нет, не передумаю, что бы ты ни сказал._

На лице Джона отражается что-то очень сложное.

— Что, _уже_ разочарован? - взрывается Шерлок.

Джон выглядит слегка ошеломленным:  
— Нет, боже, нет, я просто задумался и, кажется, понял почему, в смысле, ну… интимно, и… мокро, и запах… Другие места целовать можно?

— Другие можно.

Мгновенно склонившись, Джон мягко захватывает ртом бровь Шерлока, нежно массируя губами кожу. Шерлоку кажется, что его прошил легкий электроразряд: от мурашек на макушке до покалывания в кончиках пальцев ног.

— Вот так? - тихо спрашивает Джон. - Хорошо?

— Мм. Да, - отвечает немного задохнувшийся Шерлок. - Хорошо.

Джон смещается ниже с хищным выражением лица, и его рот оказывается на нижней челюсти Шерлокa. Шерлок не может сдержать потрясенный вздох: губы, губы повсюду, долго, нежные с внутренней стороны, влажные легчайшие покусывания и, в заключение, мягкая ласка языком. Шерлок не уверен, следует ли звёздам взрываться под веками, но именно это и происходит.

Джон останавливается. На его щеках играет румянец.

— Вот так?

Зарычав, Шерлок держит Джона за голову, и вынюхивает, и целует, и лижет, выясняя, наконец, какова на вкус шея доктора, там, где нижняя челюсть встречается с мочкой уха. Это бархат и сливки, и песок пустыни, и звездный свет. Джон урчит, как довольная пантера, поэтому Шерлок не останавливается _фантастически изумителен, ты, ты здесь изумителен_. В итоге, даже близко не насытившись до конца, но уже задыхаясь, он мягко прикусывает мочку Джона, и Джон, не сдерживаясь, хохочет.

Шерлок отодвигается, судорожно втягивая воздух:  
— Хорошо?

— Да, - говорит Джон. Он опять смеется. - Да, хорошо. Теперь у нас всё в порядке?

Шерлок прикусывает губу:  
— Я надеюсь. Прости за сумку.

— И за морфий?

Шерлок это обдумывает. Нет, не совсем, тогда он хотел, чтобы Джон увидел правду о Шерлоке и оставил его, но всё пошло не так, как ожидал Шерлок…

— Если хочешь, - уступает он.

— Хочу.

— Тогда да.

— Ты можешь мне это возместить.

— Хорошо, что мне нужно сделать?

Джон скатывается с него, скинув с ног одеяло, и с довольным видом идет в туалет. Немного хромает, но на другую ногу, не психосоматическую.

— Мы едем в клинику, - объявляет он. - Ты кололся десять лет, я кретин, что не сделал этого раньше. Одевайся. Ты, конечно, вызываешь у меня беспокойство во многих аспектах, но сегодня мы сосредоточимся лишь на сердце и печени.

* * *

— Это _эпически_ излишне, - бурчит Шерлок, сидя на перевязочном столе Джона. Джон сегодня не работает, но и без халата очень похож на врача: берет кровь, смотрит в медкарты, стучит пальцами по папкам и выписывает направления на исследования. Это было бы очаровательно, если бы Шерлок не сидел в расстегнутой рубашке, глядя на сосредоточенное, профессиональное выражение лица доктора, пока тот слушает в стетоскоп сердце Шерлока. Ему неописуемо скучно. Он уже запомнил содержание медицинских плакатов, по крайней мере, тех, которые могли бы однажды пригодиться в расследованиях, и теперь, кажется, стены подступают всё ближе, чтобы сомкнуться вокруг него.

— Ну, то же самое ты говорил про еду, так что дыши глубже.

Шерлок слушается, выдыхая с непритворным презрением.

Джон только улыбается:  
— Я совершенно уверен, что ты вечность не проходил медосмотр, так что не валяй дурака.

— Я _здоров_.

— Вполне возможно, но ты ширяешься кустарной наркотой, а я еще не решил, что сделать, чтобы ты слез с иглы, так что проверяем всё. Дыши.

— Дышать скучно.

Джон бьет его в грудь стетоскопом. Поэтому Шерлок дышит. Довольно скоро он обнаруживает, что Джон очень внимательно разглядывает его торс. Приятное ощущение, когда обращают внимание, даже если само обследование бессмысленно. Шерлок изучает Джона, изучающего его, изучает, как тот считает веснушки и разбросанные редкие родинки, разглядывает ровные линии грудной клетки, и мышц живота, и рёберных дуг. Шерлоку нравится его «транспорт» в общем смысле, и теоретически он знает, что привлекателен, но никогда раньше это так не радовало. Немного похоже на те мгновения, когда Джон называет его изумительным. Ну очень приятно.

— Тебе нравится моя внешность, - замечает Шерлок.

На губах Джона появляется улыбка:  
— В точку.

Доктор передвигает стетоскоп. Просто благовидный предлог, полагает Шерлок. Ради бога, что может быть не так с его _лёгкими_. Усмехается макушке Джона.

— Хмм. Ты можешь увидеть и больше, если захочешь. Не играя в доктора.

— О, боже, - смеется Джон. - Всё, ты не должен…

В этот момент кто-то стучит в дверь, и Джон зовет:  
— Да? - и в кабинет входит Сара.

Если бы у Шерлока была шерсть, она бы немедленно встала дыбом.

Сара маленькая, очаровательная, с соблазнительными формами, и она улыбается, и на ней розовое платье, которое не подходит к цвету её волос, и это по какой-то причине неподдельно бесит Шерлокa. У нее практичные туфли и искренний взгляд. Она, кажется, из тех людей, которые нравятся большинству. Она _милая_. Она не белая ворона и не темная лошадка. Сара, наверное, решила стать врачом, чтобы помогать людям, спасать жизни; ей понравились идеализм и доброта, как присущие профессии качества; и вряд ли она могла бы убить мышь, чтобы сделать вскрытие, даже если бы от этого зависела ее жизнь; и, наверное, когда она ловит дома насекомых, то выносит их наружу и выпускает на свободу. Это омерзительно.

— О, привет-привет, - Сара тепло улыбается Шерлоку. - Все в порядке?

— Замечательно, - выдавливает Шерлок.

Беспечно положив руку на локоть Джону, она говорит:  
— Прости, пожалуйста, что отвлекаю, Джон, я знаю, ты просто заглянул на минутку, но не мог бы ты подписать…

— _Не смей его трогать_ , - рычит Шерлок.

Сара отдергивает руку. Испуганно поворачивается к Шерлоку. Ее прелестные оленьи глаза округлились, они исполнены растерянности и непонимания, в чём состоит проступок. У неё не только удивленный, но и очень виноватый вид. Так ей и надо. Джон трахнул её много, много раз, и Шерлок её _ненавидит_.

— Господи, Шерлок… - начинает Джон.

Но Шерлок уже спрыгивает с перевязочного стола, застегивая на ходу рубашку, и хватает пальто со стула, и покидает эту ужасную белую комнату с ужасной милой женщиной, быстро, как только может. Он ненавидит холодный, стерильный воздух и теплую, кроткую женщину, и места, которых касались ее мягкие, изящные руки. Теперь рубашка застегнута наполовину, и он вышел из клиники, воздух здесь лучше, и он шагает к скамье под этим высоким стеклянным зданием и садится. _Сигареты._ Нужна сигарета. Никогда в жизни не нуждался в сигарете, как сейчас. Потому что _как она посмела с её лицом и волосами и маленькими ладошками и_ он находит полпачки в кармане пальто и закуривает, испытывая отвращение к факту, что Джон по-прежнему в здании. Сочиняет объяснения, или оправдания, или шутки о Шерлоке, или извиняется, или целует свою подружку, или запускает пальцы ей между ног, или…

Кто-то вырывает у него сигарету и бросает на землю около скамьи. Шерлок удивленно поднимает взгляд.

— Нет, - говорит Джон. Его голос полон ярости. – Наркотики – одно дело, но это дерьмо тебя _убьет_.

Шерлок скрещивает руки на груди и глумится:  
— Неужели так быстро помирился с любимой?

— Я расстался с ней две недели назад, придурок. Когда переехал. Я тогда не думал о нас, но точно знал, что с ней отношения зашли в тупик. Так что ты сейчас кричал на моего _друга_. Не говоря уж о том, что она мой _босс_.

Джон садится рядом с Шерлоком, взирающим на него в благоговении. Минуту назад все было серым, но теперь он различает зелень живой изгороди, красноту проезжающей машины и различные медовые оттенки взъерошенных волос Джона.

— Правда?  
— Да. Ты кретин.  
— Только изредка.

Джон раздраженно качает головой и молчит. Проводит языком по губам. Несколько раз сжимает и расслабляет левый кулак. В его синих глазах теперь клубятся грозовые тучи, и крайне досадно, что это вина Шерлокa. Они молчат целую минуту: Джон сердится, а Шерлок мысленно тестирует на уместность разные слова. Ни одно не кажется подходящим. Но они же не могут вечно молчать на скамье под пасмурным небом, это было бы невыносимо. Между тем, Шерлок не сожалеет и не собирается начинать, следовательно, извинения - которые могли бы стать кратчайшей дорогой к примирению, и в большинстве случаев являются подтвержденным методом, - неуместны. Придется пойти другим путем.

— Ладно, у тебя есть вопросы, - вздыхает, наконец, Шерлок, поднимая воротник пальто и прячась в него, как в панцирь. Разговор будет сущим кошмаром, он знает, но лучше покончить с ним до того, как один из них будет убит. Буквально.

— Да, да, - произносит Джон очень быстро, как одно слово. - Есть. Да, у меня есть вопросы. Послушай, если ты не захочешь отвечать на любой из них…

— Я _не хочу отвечать ни на один,_ \- бурчит Шерлок.

— Да, уже понял, но нам нужно прояснить ситуацию. Сейчас. Твоя реакция на то, что она меня коснулась, не была адекватной.

— Разумеется, была: ты с ней трахался.

— И теперь, когда у нас с тобой что бы то ни было, ты ревнуешь?

— Нет.

— Собственничество?

— Ближе.

— Проблема в Саре, или ты реагировал бы так на каждого, с кем я занимался сексом?

— Второе.

— Когда ты был сексуально активен, ты делал это ради чувства близости?

— Ради практической выгоды.

— То, что сейчас произошло, точно не было мотивировано практической выгодой, не так ли?

— Ты собираешься трахаться с другими людьми?

Джон моргает несколько раз:  
— Я, господи, Шерлок, я не планировал ни с кем спать в ближайшее время, но…

— Потому что, предупреждаю, вероятнее всего я их убью, - Шерлок отворачивается в другую сторону.

Джон некоторое время размышляет.  
— Значит ли это, что ты хочешь заниматься со мной сексом?

Шерлок думает об этом.

_Я не хочу заниматься с тобой сексом – никогда никого не хотел, – я хочу взять тебя за руку и вылететь в окно, и заглядывать в дома, обнаруживать секреты и ложь, а когда Лондон кончится, мы полетели бы выше, я показал бы тебе звездные системы, которые наблюдал в детстве в телескоп; а ты знаешь, что я могу вообразить их в трех измерениях? Могу, потому что я изумителен, и хочу подарить тебе ночь, не похожую ни на какую другую, хочу ощущать твой вкус на языке, хочу задержать тебя на губах, я хочу вывернуться наизнанку и стать всем твоим миром, потому что обернул бы тебя собой, словно мы вместе взорвались сверхновой, я хочу слышать, как любимый человек закричит мое имя, словно в последний раз, и я хочу подарить тебе все возможные удовольствия, потому что теперь не позволю тебе бояться, но ничего из этого не будет имеет значения, потому что ты заметишь, что я не хочу для себя такой ночи и что с равным удовольствием я мог бы гулять с тобой по лесу или спать на твоих коленях, но когда сам ты увидишь, во плоти, наверняка, собственными глазами, что ты не можешь меня возбудить, что я не хочу того, что ты хотел, так, как ты хотел, всё будет кончено._

— Нет, - говорит он.

— Ну, ясно, как бы неудивительно, да, но что, в таком случае, произошло? Я честно не понимаю, Шерлок.

— Просто _я ненавижу её_.

— Это _смехотворно_ , ты не можешь её ненавидеть, ты _её не знаешь_. Ты можешь ненавидеть только то, кем она была для меня. А это… тебе не нужно… мать твою, я устал играть в недомолвки. Я понимаю, почему ты не хочешь об этом говорить, но ты вообще хоть раз замечал, как я смотрю на тебя?

Голос Джона делается хриплым. Это ужасно. Это ужасно и стопроцентная вина Шерлокa, как всё остальное. Он поворачивается к бывшему коллеге.

— Речь о близости, - пытается Шерлок.

— Блять, если бы я был еще ближе к тебе, чем утром, я бы тебя просто травмировал…

— _Я хочу одарять тебя!_ – в отчаянии кричит Шерлок. Джон замолкает.

— Подожди, - говорит он, выставив ладони. - Подожди. Просто… подожди. Позволь мне кое-что перефразировать. Может показаться безумием, но ты вытерпи, ладно? И ответь да или нет, потому что до меня кажется дошло.

— Я жду, - рычит Шерлок.

— Для тебя секс - как поход к дантисту. А для меня - как заезд наперегонки. Я обожаю секс. Ты - нет.

— Ты можешь, наконец, перейти к части, где захочешь _открытых отношений_ или иного _уродливого, отвратительного…_

— Ты хочешь заниматься со мной сексом, но не хочешь, чтобы я занимался сексом с тобой. Об этом речь?

Шерлок под впечатлением.

Потому что, как сказал Джон, именно о том и речь.

Мимо проходит пара, держась за руки, и направляется в клинику. На руку Шерлокa падает капля дождя, и он вытирает её. Время идет то ли очень медленно, то ли очень быстро, но совершенно точно не продвигается обычным образом. Джон извлекает пузырек викодина и, закинув таблетку в рот, глотает всухую. Потом улыбается, широко раскинув и приподняв руки:

— Я не вижу в этом никаких проблем.


	11. Chapter 11

_[ *Предупреждение автора: отсюда и далее имеет место согласованный секс между мужчинами (один из которых асексуал), в ключе легкого доминирования/подчинения и любимого автором мотива «Шерлок сверху». ]_

 

Их разговор прерывается довольно внезапно, потому что Шерлоку приходит сообщение от Брэдстрит со срочным вызовом. Как выяснилось, альянс мошенников (изготовителей фальшивых документов и похитителей личности*, которых полиция давно пыталась заманить в свои сети), способных на все, от подделки подписей для оформления крупных кредитов до взлома банковских баз данных, в конечном итоге клюнул на приманку Шерлока, согласившись привлечь его к работе в качестве IT-специалиста.

_[ *Прим.перев.: Кража личности (англ. Identity theft) – хищение персональных данных (информации, содержащейся в удостоверяющих личность документах) для совершения мошенничества, например, получения кредита в банке; часто осуществляется через интернет. Это проблема США и Великобритании, в России явление не распространено, как и соответствующая терминология. ]_

Ирония состоит в том, что сам Шерлок представился им набором великолепых фальшивых документов, и одно это отдельно доставляет. И, несмотря на серьезность разговора с Джоном, возможность внедриться в штат «Конк-Синглтон Айдентити Менеджмент Лимитид» слишком исключительна, чтобы её упустить. Шерлок с Брэдстрит провели слишком много ночей, склонившись над липовой документацией и невыносимо _скучными скучными скучными_ выписками со счетов, чтобы прозевать такой шанс.

Так или иначе, Джон уже почти развил в себе условный рефлекс на сигнал СМС Шерлока. Как только мобильник пищит, его открытое лицо лучится хищным предвкушением. Он сидит на скамье – ветер треплет светлые волосы, одиночные дождинки разлетаются брызгами по плечам, – и, закинув ногу за ногу, постукивает в икру Шерлокa носком туфли.

— Дело? - дружелюбно спрашивает он, отложив предыдущую тему.  
— Ммм, – соглашается Шерлок, показывая сообщение.  
— О, супер. Мне нравится Брэдстрит.

Глаза Шерлока сужаются в серебряные щёлочки, а Джон отрывисто смеется.

— Нет, не так, как ты подумал.

Шерлок приподнимает брови.

— Боже, ты что, теперь всегда будешь таким? - восклицает Джон. – Я смотрю на серьги какой-нибудь цыпы, потому что они блестят, а я визуал, и что - ты ломаешь ей надколенники? Что мне сделать, чтобы ты успокоился? Если то, что я сейчас предлагал, ну, ты понял… мы можем действовать по обстоятельствам… - обеспокоенно добавляет он. – Должно сработать, да? В смысле... я, действительно, легко могу не трахаться с тобой. Никаких проблем. И, как я упоминал, я согласен на любые виды секса, какие ты захочешь. Или не захочешь. Но если ты хочешь...

Встав, Шерлок берет его запястья и тянет вверх, и Джон почти оказывается в полах распахнутого пальто Шерлокa, что, пусть не очень соразмерно ( _но всё, что касается Джона, несоразмерно, всё, начиная с того, какой он крошечный, но больше, чем целый мир_ ), но самое прекрасное, что Шерлок видел в жизни: Джон с растрепавшимися на ветру волосами, влажными, темнеющими от дождя, с морщинками вокруг глаз, и полы пальто Шерлока, прикрывающие его с флангов, словно стражи.

— Дело, – алчно говорит Шерлок.

— Точно. Мм… - Джон прячет руки в карманы. - Да. Тебе нужно ответить ей, рассказать мне детали в такси или...

— _Я хочу_ , - сообщает Шерлок рядом с ухом Джона.

Джон сглатывает, когда Шерлок выпрямляется. Его язык появляется на мгновение и снова исчезает.  
— Хочешь, - он улыбается. - Хорошо. Это... Я не знаю, что именно ты имеешь в виду, но... Поживем – увидим, да? Это хорошо.

— Хорошо.

— Ну, потому что я визуал, и поскольку ты мне нравишься и всё такое, в общем, ты с самого начала, сразил меня… э, наповал. Своей внешностью.

— Знаю, - говорит Шерлок, самодовольно вздыхая.

— И не кричи больше на Сару, она хороший человек.

— Несомненно, - Шерлок стремительно шагает прочь, веря, что Джон последует за ним. - А теперь давай повесим на меня прослушку и отправим меня в логово безжалостных мошенников и воров.

— Подожди, давай... Давай _что,_ еще раз? Шерлок!

Поездка в такси по дождливому Лондону до Нового Скотланд Ярда пролетает незаметно, потому что Шерлок посвящает Джона во все гнусные проделки «Конк-Синглтон Айдентити Менеджмент Лимитид». В Ярде Шерлок почти не теряет времени на повторение подложной биографии, потому что он гений. Установка подслушивающей аппаратуры тоже минутное дело, потому что он привык к подобному, и пока Брэдстрит всё подсоединяет, они препираются друг с другом.

— Какой милый мальчик получился, - замечает Брэдстрит, протягивая кабель вдоль спины Шерлокa, под капюшоном. Его привычный аристократический вид заменили на образ типичного сисадмина: серая толстовка на два размера больше, джинсы и пара круглых очков без оправ, после чего распушили волосы до абсурдной степени хаоса, словно Шерлок был длинношерстным терьером. Брэдстрит изначально предлагала более сложную маскировку, но Шерлок всегда считал, что легче спрятаться у всех на виду. Кроме того, разработанная им легенда и так уже была произведением искусства, поскольку обманула отдел кадров «Конк-Синглтон». - Выглядишь почти...

— По-человечески? - холодно вставляет Шерлок, потягивая кофе.

— Хотела сказать _обнимательно_.

Это неожиданно, но все же не очень приятно.

— Ты в этом специалист, надо думать.

— Нет, это не про меня. Я из тех, кто трахается и исчезает. Так что не трусь.

Брэдстрит становится перед сидящим Шерлоком и оценивающе его оглядывает. На ней очень деловое, темно-зеленое платье, черные, лакированные туфли-лодочки на высоком каблуке, и короткие, платиновые волосы куда более остроконечны, чем обычно. Если окажется, что Джон действительно запал на нее в каком бы то ни было, в любом смысле, потому что она того стоит, Шерлок действительно будет вынужден что-нибудь сломать, а Джон только что удачно вспомнил о надколенниках. Через несколько мгновений в комнату входит Джон с папкой в руке и непреклонным видом.

— Мой коллега захочет быть в фургоне наблюдения, - замечает Шерлок.

— Если ты не против, - спокойно добавляет Джон, остановившись рядом с Брэдстрит.

— Нет. Ты был неоценим в деле Хэдерли, кроме того, этот ведет себя лучше, когда ты поблизости.

— Спасибо. О, боже... Да, таким тебя еще я не видел, - свистит Джон.

Брэдстрит, ухмыляясь, толкает его локтем.

— Это – _ерунда_. Подожди, пока он встанет. Полностью изменит осанку, манеру движения, центр тяжести, всё изменится, это просто _гениально_. Или жутко. Ты еще не видел, как он это делает, как входит в роль, не считая того халата в клинике? Ох, тебя просто порвет.

Джон широко улыбается – сначала Брэдстрит, потом Шерлоку, который забыл, как дышать.  
— Звучит интересно.

— О, это невероятно. - Брэдстрит потирает ладони. - Представь себе актера из Национального*, какого-нибудь действительно хорошего. Ты видишь его на сцене, а потом вне сцены. И, ясное дело, на нём уже другой костюм, но не об этом речь - человек на сцене был кем-то _совершенно другим_ , вовсе не тем парнем, которого встречаешь за кулисами. Он, – Брэдстрит наставляет накрашенный ноготь на Шерлокa, - мог стать актером, даже великим актером. Серьезно, театр много потерял, когда он решил быть консультирующим детективом. Теперь держись, доктор, или просто упадешь. Я обожаю эту часть. Шерлок, кем ты будешь в этот раз: Шаркающий-Маменькин-Сынок, Слегка-Педерастичный-Программист или Боже-Я-Опять-Запутался-В-Конечностях?

_[ *Прим.перев.: Королевский национальный театр (Royal National Theatre) в Лондоне – один из трех наиболее знаменитых британских театров (остальные два: Royal Shakespeare Company и Royal Opera House). ]_

Наступает тишина.

Шерлок _любит_ Брэдстрит.

Он любит её.

Не так, как любит Джона. Это было бы невозможно с научной точки зрения. Но Джон замер в ожидании, практически затаив дыхание и слегка наклонив голову.

Шерлок обожает Брэдстрит.

— Сама выбирай, - предлагает он, лукаво улыбаясь.

— Серьезно?

— Да. Джон все равно не знает перечень. До того, как стемнеет, если можно. - Шерлок бесстрастно изучает свои ногти.

Брэдстрит сосредоточенно сжимает губы, а потом восклицает:

— Тогда пусть будет Застенчивый-Девственник-Натурал-но-Кошатник? Твою мать, каждый раз хочу его потискать, он просто прелесть что такое.

Шерлок осторожно встает. Его голова поникла, но не слишком; плечи чуть сгорблены, носки смотрят слегка внутрь, короткий шаг, еще один, и он мягко и неуверенно перемещается в сторону двери, глядя на нее краем глаза, избегая прямого взгляда, одновременно снимает очки и протирает линзу рукавом толстовки. Добравшись до дверей, оборачивается к Брэдстрит и, слегка сбив дыхание, говорит:

— Ну... я это… я просто думаю... не обижайтесь, пожалуйста, но вы очень красивая сегодня. Вот... Простите.

Брэдстрит и Джон взрываются смехом. Брэдстрит хлопает в ладоши, сгибается почти вдвое, потом выбрасывает в воздух сжатый кулак. Джон, закрыв пол-лица ладонями, смотрит над пальцами с недоверчивым восхищением.

— Невероятно, - говорит он, и, может быть, это звучит немного похоже на _люблю тебя_ , но Шерлок не может быть уверен.

Не выпадая из роли, Шерлок застенчиво улыбается и, выходя, говорит:  
— А нам уже не пора выезжать?

 

* * *

Шерлок действительно _не планировал_ оказаться запертым в подвале «Конк-Синглтон» и под кайфом.

Он всего лишь взламывал их базу данных (мастерски) за своим новым рабочим столом в своем маленьком боксе (приватно), после того, как на обучении собрал огромное количество данных, переданных по жучку (технично) Брэдстрит, Джону и команде, и теперь отправлял сотни закодированных файлов (ловко) и, да, может, это (теоретически) и не было частью плана, но кто в точности следует плану, когда можно достичь большего, и он уже собирался вставать и ретироваться (элегантно), когда охранник сказал: "Нужно взять ваши отпечатки пальцев, это быстро", и Шерлок ответил: "Можно чуть позже"? (естественно), и охранник вытащил пистолет и отрубил: "Нет", и его оттеснили прочь с глаз коллектива в ледяные подвалы, и Шерлок всю дорогу старался, как мог, бросая короткие, едкие комментарии, описывая, куда они направляются (ради жучка), до тех пор, пока кто-то не прижал ему к лицу тряпку с хлороформом.

Воспоминания становятся слегка размытыми после этого.

— Тихо, тихо, не волнуйся, - говорит Джон. Он находится под плечом Шерлокa, и они на верхней лестничной площадке. Шерлок подозревает, что они на Бейкер-стрит. Так могло бы пахнуть на Бейкер-стрит: слабым сигаретным дымом, старыми стенами и яичницей, которую они ели на завтрак, после того, как Шерлок разобрал вещевой мешок. И это означает, что Джон, вероятнее всего, помог ему взойти по ступенькам, чтобы добраться до дома. Шерлок подозревает, что иначе это могло бы занять некоторое время.

— Нмф, - говорит Шерлок.  
— Да, пожалуй. Я примерно так же к ним относился.

Дверь открывается. Джон зажигает свет свободной рукой и вздыхает:  
— Боже, мы словно выползли с поля боя.

Свет сияет ужасно и всепроникающе. Он льется как жидкий огонь.  
— Ыых, - говорит Шерлок.

— Знаю, знаю, прости, но мне нужно посмотреть, ладно?

Шерлок испытывает отходняк с невероятного кайфа, высокого как небоскреб и глубокого как каньон. Только вот удовольствия он не получил. Только наказание. Голова сейчас взорвется. Язык неподвижен. Губы не чувствуются. Глаза болят. Может быть, кровоточат. Где его губы?

_У меня вообще есть губы?_

В следующий раз, когда он способен что-то осознать, Шерлок сидит на кровати в спальне, а Джон осторожно снимает с него очки. Нежно трогает пальцами то, что, Шерлок подозревает, является достаточно паршивой царапиной у линии волос.

— Нны, - дернувшись, говорит Шерлок.

— Прости, я знаю, знаю. Тсс. Все хорошо. Давай, я, хм... - Джон держит одну руку в волосах Шерлокa, свалявшихся в крысиное гнездо, а другую на его шее. – Ты сейчас на грани шока, знаешь, и, с тех пор как тебя усыпили, циркуляция у тебя ниже плинтуса. В общем, укладывайся спать. Обещаю не давать волю рукам.

— Мфф, - говорит Шерлок, уткнувшись головой в живот Джона. Здесь лучше. Даже приятно. Джон может делать что угодно. Джон очень благоразумный человек. Чувствует смех Джона через его живот. Ладони Джона теплые, всегда теплые. Это одна из многих черт Джона, делающих его восхитительным.

— Мрм? - спрашивает Шерлок.

— Да, понятно, что ты в замешательстве. Ты летал слишком близко к солнцу, и тебя вырубило тригалометаном*. Ты долбаный, конченый идиот. Я был так зол на тебя. Кстати, не тогда, когда ты обеспечивал посадку ублюдкам из «Конк-Синглтон». Когда ты замолчал, мы пошли за тобой. Они как раз звонили боссам, рассказывая про нарушителя, поэтому не успели тебя обыскать, думали, что ты просто планировал хакнуть сервер, и твоё счастье. Прикольное описание дислокации, кстати говоря, но Брэдстрит запрятала устройство слежения в передатчик. Ты знал об этом?

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: тригалометан (trihalomethane) ТГМ - летучие органические вещества, вырабатывается, когда хлор (или другой галоген) вступает в реакцию с остаточными органическими соединениями. Четыре распространенных ТГМ: трихлорметан (хлороформ), дибромохлорметан, дихлорбромметан и бромоформ. ]_

 

— Нррф.

— Так и думал. Мне нравится эта женщина. Она мне очень нравится. Но в другом смысле. В этом смысле мне нравится кое-кто другой. Можно снять с тебя одежду? Пожалуйста?

— Аах, - вздыхает Шерлок, совершенно сговорчивый.

Уверенные руки берут толстовку и тянут вверх. Шерлок пробует помочь, честно, но конечности автономны и дрожат, и зрение смазано. Когда толстовка наконец снята, в его уменьшенном поле зрения появляется голова, а пальцы начинают распутывают шнурки его конверсов*.

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: Cónverse — американская компания, производящая обувь с начала XX века и наиболее известная своими кедами Chuck Taylor All-Stars. ]_

 

Прежде чем пустота забирает его, Шерлок чувствует жжение прикосновения над бровью и слышит ласковый голос, шепчущий _да, любимый, уже почти всё_ , и задумывается, кто _любимый_ , и чувствует мягкость натягиваемой пижамы, а потом _сейчас, руку, вот сюда_ и _всё хорошо, шшш, я здесь, я с тобой_ , потом его опускают на гладкую простыню, словно принося в жертву, и закутывают в кокон, и Шерлок смутно припоминает, что кокон обычно делают из секрета прядильной железы, но этот совсем не похож на выделения личинок пчёл, он, скорее, напоминает крылья из сахарной ваты, и они обнимают его, пока он погружается в небытие безоблачного летнего неба.

 

* * *

 

Когда Шерлок просыпается, боль почти ушла. Кроме того, его обнимает рука с загоревшей кистью, бледным предплечьем, и светлыми волосками, и кто-то тихонько дышит ему в затылок, явно лёжа на той же самой подушке, и еще сейчас (в отличие от того, что было минувшей ночью, совершенно точно, прошлой ночью было только _руку вот сюда_ и _всё хорошо, я с тобой_ ) в его задницу упирается заметная эрекция.

Судя по освещению, уже утро цвета меда, который Шерлок ассоциирует с пчелами, опыляющими клевер, в отличие от тех, что опыляют, например, гречиху, лаванду или люцерну.

Шерлок осознает, что рука, которую он наблюдает, очень красиво смотрится в этом свете.

Шерлока охватывает удивительное ощущение дежавю. Вчера он проснулся рядом с военным врачом, разве нет, и сегодня снова – означает ли это, что процесс будет повторяться: совместный сон, сплетаясь в объятиях, _ad infinitum_? Если так, награда ли это за все раскрытые дела, и если он будет и дальше их решать, и удержит Мориарти под контролем, значит ли, что живой, дышащий Джон и далее будет пребывать в его кровати?

В их кровати? Может быть, теперь это _их_ кровать?

Очень на то похоже, решает он. Но это столь же чудесное развитие событий, насколько и непонятное.

Джон сдвигается немного, его рука смещается с узкой талии Шерлокa на грудь.

 _Что случилось вчера?_ Был диван, потом яичница, потом клиника, потом ссора из-за Сары, потом такси под дождем, потом Брэдстрит восхищалась им перед Джоном, Шерлок _любит_ Брэдстрит, а потом «Конк-Синглтон», потом охранник, потом _Нет_ , а потом тряпка в лицо, а потом лестница, определенно там была лестница, а потом _ты долбаный, конченый идиот, я был так зол на тебя_ …

Шерлок обмирает.

— О, боже, прости, - бормочет заспанный голос позади него.

Джон откатывается прочь.

Несколько обеспокоенный, Шерлок поворачивается. Джон теперь лежит на спине, на нём футболка и, наверное, трусы, одна рука расслабленно заложена за голову, и волосы растрепаны от сна. Он выглядит... очень красивым. И он не выглядит злым, не совсем, ну, точнее, совсем не злым, морщинки вокруг рта совершенно спокойны, но Шерлок не может вспомнить, что случилось между _ты долбаный, конченый идиот_ и спящим Джоном, прижавшимся грудью к спине Шерлокa и обнимающим его. Джон широко зевает.

— Так что, мы... - тихо спрашивает Шерлок.

Джон резко открывает глаза. Поворачивает голову к Шерлоку.

— Мы?.. О, боже, нет, я бы никогда...

— ...закрыли дело?

— О. - Джон улыбается. - Да, ты это сделал.

— А.

— И ты влип в небольшую историю с хлороформом, но Брэдстрит утверждает, что для тебя это в порядке вещей. Так что... да, всё было отлично. Хотя страшно в какой-то момент. Но отлично.

— Обычный день в офисе, значит.

— Для чудо-детектива-консультанта? Похоже на то.

— Я не помню.

— Не удивительно, чудак. Но теперь ты выглядишь куда лучше, так что хоть с этим разобрались.

Они молчат какое-то время. Джон глядит в потолок. Не выглядит злым, хотя Шерлок не помнит, чтобы он извинялся за _ты долбаный, конченый идиот_ , но может утверждать по частоте дыхания, что Джон не зол. Это великолепная новость. Шерлок смотрит, как грудь доктора поднимается и опадает, видит мягкий очерк грудных мышц и чёткое доказательство наличия лёгких, и задумывается – удивляется – за что извинялся Джон, когда откатился. За то, что разделил с Шерлоком постель? Наверное, нет, не на этой стадии отношений. За то, что назвал его _ты долбаный, конченый идиот_? Вероятно, нет, принимая во внимание хлороформ, а Шерлок, хоть и вполне способен разобраться с компьютерами, видимо, не должен был включать в планы взлом сервера. За...

— Ладно, - немного смущенно говорит Джон. – Ну, я пойду, хм… в душ ненадолго, а потом...

_Ох._

Прежде чем Шерлок осознает, что происходит, его рука уже держит Джона за предплечье. Гладкое, крепкое, маленькое, как и сам Джон, но, с другой стороны, у Шерлока всегда были необыкновенно длинные пальцы.

— Не нужно никуда идти, - говорит он.

Джон всматривается в него озадаченно, взгляд темно-синих глаз постепенно проясняется в утреннем свете.

— Ты... я не хотел тебя напрягать, я просто...

— Ты не напрягаешь меня.

— Конечно да, я же заметил.

— Я не мог вспомнить, что вчера случилось.

— Знаю, и...

— Я думал об этом и обнаружил провал в памяти, вот и всё.

— То есть это не было...

— Ты не напрягаешь меня.

— Но ты был _напряжен_.

— Не из-за секса. Секс меня не напрягает, - раздражённо настаивает Шерлок.

Джон прикусывает нижнюю губу, взвешивая это утверждение, и выглядит... если Шерлок с собой полностью честен, а он очень старается быть таковым, то выглядит Джон прелестно, от абсолютно идеального носа до тонких губ и пахнущей Джоном шеи.

— Да, мы это обсуждали, - размышляет Джон. – Но, серьезно, просто... Независимо от того, что тебе говорили раньше, а учитывая то, как ты реагируешь, я хочу придушить больше половины этих людей, просто, чтоб ты знал, я не...

Требуются убедительные доказательства, понимает Шерлок.

Резко садится, откинув одеяло, и перекидывает ногу через колени Джона, на котором пижамные брюки поверх боксеров, и аккуратно ложится — твердый член Джона в ловушке между ними, и доктор смотрит на него большими изумленными глазами.

— Секс - выразительно повторяет Шерлок, - меня не напрягает.

И это правда. Если бы секс его напрягал, он не предложил бы. Да, с другими людьми секс был неприятен, с некоторыми – просто отвратителен, это так, но с Джоном, понимает Шерлок, всё по-другому. Джон не вызывает в Шерлоке отвращение и не является человеком, у которого есть что-то, чего Шерлоку хочется, хотя, вероятно, иметь не следует. Джон – человек, которого Шерлок любит (правда, пока не ясно, нужно ли об этом упоминать, и как, если да), он тот, _кого_ Шерлоку хочется и, может быть, иметь следует. И пусть побочных эффектов от него не меньше, чем от наркотиков — сердце замирает, дыхание сбоит время от времени, и этот странный трепет в грудной клетке, но сейчас речь не об обмене товара на услуги. Это совершенно другое ощущение, похожее на то, когда Шерлок открыл для себя химию или когда в возрасте шести лет нашел в библиотеке книгу по криминалистике — именно желание _соприкоснуться со всем, что связано с предметом обсуждения,_ и немедленно.

— Ясно, - говорит Джон, его глаза мерцают. - Мм. Хорошо, секс тебя не напрягает. Но мне показалось, что...

— Секс меня не напрягает. Оргазмы напрягают меня колоссально.

— Э... Спасибо за это разграничение.

— Пожалуйста.

— Просто я хочу, чтобы тебе тоже… всё нравилось.

— Ты хоть раз видел, чтобы я делал что-то, что мне не нравится?

— Да, я уже понял, что ты паршивец, поверь. Но здесь речь не может идти лишь о том, чего я хочу. Чего ты… о, боже… ты действительно очень убедителен и, честно, мм, очень меня отвлекаешь... чего ты хочешь и, пожалуйста, ответь на этот вопрос как можно быстрее, потому что _боже_.

Шерлок ёрзает немного, из-за чего глаза Джона закрываются.

— Хочу всё, что касается тебя. Когда тебя нет, хочу знать, как ты выглядишь и что делаешь, и обмен СМС помогает, потому что я могу вообразить, как ты мне отвечаешь. Хочу изучить каждое твое настроение и каждое выражение, весь спектр эмоциональных, умственных и физических возможностей, от черного до белого, от нуля к бесконечности, а потом перезаписать под воздействием других переменных и узнать трансформацию твоих реакций из-за мириадов изменений отдельных факторов в бесконечных комбинациях и очередности их приведения. Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал об этом, потому что обстоятельства не способствуют, но ты сам всё понял на «Фрисландии», то есть уже поздно, и я не знаю, есть ли у нас другой выход, потому что я хочу _узнать о тебе всё,_ и если ты думаешь, что я способен на это, не занимаясь с тобой сексом, то ты гораздо глупее, чем я думал.

Джон потирает виски несколько мгновений. Морщинки у бровей двигаются из стороны в сторону красиво и легко.

— Господи боже, - ровно говорит он. Потом ухмыляется, и Шерлок еще никогда не видел такую широкую улыбку. – Я весь твой, ты знаешь? Кажется, я уже упоминал. Но могу напоминать и чаще, так часто, как захочешь.

Шерлок улыбается:  
— Ты доверяешь мне?

— Надеюсь, я об этом не пожалею, но похоже на то, да. Полностью.

— И ты хочешь делать то, что я хочу?

— Я очень, очень хочу, - шипит Джон, приподнимая бедра под Шерлоком.

— Тогда давай поиграем.

Джон ненадолго задумывается:  
— Хм. И каковы правила?

Шерлок берет запястья Джона и перемещает на них часть своего веса, прижимая к матрасу. Одновременно он покачивается вперед-назад на бедрах Джона, из-за чего доктор снова прикусывает нижнюю губу, и зрачки расширяются, что делает его ещё привлекательнее.

— Первое правило: ты делаешь то, что я скажу. Второе: не кончаешь, пока я не позволю.

— Ладно, - отвечает Джон, затаив дыхание.

И почти мгновенно.

_Ох._

— О, тебе это _нравится_ , - урчит Шерлок. – Тебе нравится, когда тебе приказывают, потому что ты был в армии, или ты пошел в армию, потому что ты любишь приказы?

— Ну, нет, не настолько просто. - Джон улыбается и морщит на мгновение нос.

Шерлок это обдумывает.  
— Что-то более индивидуальное? Имеет отношение ко мне?

Джон сгибает левую кисть, там, где запястье прижато ладонью Шерлока. Откашливается.

— Должен признать, ты обожаешь командовать. Но речь не об этом. У тебя – и, поверь, это скромное описание – очень соблазнительный голос. И, кстати, я мог бы вырваться за две секунды и вывести тебя из строя еще за три. Но...

— Но ты не станешь, - выдыхает Шерлок. - И тебе нравится этот выбор.

— Но я не стану, - соглашается Джон, понизив голос. - И выбор мне нравится. Могу ли я выражать пожелания в этой игре? В смысле, я достаточно просексуален - то есть очень, очень просексуален - а ты столь привлекателен, что, откровенно говоря, я, пожалуй, мог бы кончить, читай ты вслух расписание поездов, серьезно, а танцуй ты макарену, у меня бы подгибались колени, так что мы, наверное, созданы друг для друга, но, полагаю, подсказка или две все же могли бы пригодиться.

Обдумав предложение, Шерлок кивает:  
— Три желания.

— Как джинн? - хихикает Джон. – Твою мать, начинай свою игру, мне тут жутко неудобно. Давай уже.

Шерлок сползает с него, и ложится на бок, опирая голову на локоть. Джон поворачивает голову на подушке, наблюдая за ним. Освободившиеся руки Джон кладет на живот и сплетает пальцы.

— Во-первых: тебе нужны анальгетики? - спрашивает Шерлок, ведя пальцем по локтю Джона.

— Нет. Уже принял. Со мной все нормально. Ты все еще под кайфом? – добавляет Джон, мгновенно делаясь обеспокоенным.

— Нет, все в порядке.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо. Значит, раздевайся.

Довольный Джон немедленно поворачивается на бок и садится. Стягивает футболку через голову, поморщившись, и бросает её на пол у кровати. Потом спускает боксеры, ложится на спину и, стянув их до конца, скидывает вниз ногой.

Синяк, конечно, по-прежнему растекается огромным фиолетовым пятном, и Шерлок его ненавидит. Но, ох, того, что он любит, здесь гораздо больше, и Шерлок неспешно исследует и запоминает всё, боясь (да, он честен перед самим собой, _боясь_ ), что не будет другого шанса. Грудь Джона гладкая, поросшая светлым пушком, а линия загара обрывается не только на шее и запястьях, еще одна, более светлая, разделяет плечи. Живот подтянут, но не слишком мускулист, а ноги сильные. Его член стоит гордо, и Джон улыбается в ожидании. На третьем ребре есть родинка, приводящая Шерлока в восторг. И _шрам_. Шрам свежий и производит сильное впечатление. Напоминает раздавленного паука или дыру в оконном стекле, неровную, героическую, прекрасную и...

— Боже, - шепчет Джон. – Меня возбуждает даже то, как ты на меня смотришь. Прошу разрешения загадать первое желания?

— Даровано.

— Я не хочу быть единственным голым парнем в этой постели.

 _Джон,_ думает сыщик, _ловкий плут_. Развязывает шнурок на пижамных штанах, стягивает их следом за рубашкой. Он бросает их так, чтобы они легли рядом с одеждой Джона. Ему нравится мысль, что их вещи лежат вместе внизу, а они с Джоном занимаются тем же на кровати над ними. 

— Ох, мать твою, это просто несправедливо, - шепчет Джон в восхищении. - Какого... какого черта ты такой идеальный? Ты _запланировал_ это, ты, абсолютное совершенство? Да с какой ты планеты?

Потянувшись, Шерлок, открывает ящик и извлекает маленький тюбик любриканта.

— Как это понять? – удивленно спрашивает Джон.

— Я уже ненавижу мастурбировать, полагаешь, мне нравится это всухую?

— О. Нет. Конечно, нет.

— Вытяни руку.

Джон подает левую, и Шерлок выжимает немного любриканта ему на пальцы.  
— Ничего не делай, пока тебе я не скажу.

— А когда это будет? - спрашивает Джон, задыхаясь. - Скоро?

— Может быть. - Шерлок закидывает тюбик обратно в ящик.

— Я голосую за «скоро», ладно?

Шерлок снова ложится на бок, но в этот раз придвигается ближе. Ведет пальцами по лицу Джона, очень, очень мягко, затем по шее, к шраму, от шрама по грудной клетке вниз, к животу и останавливает ладонь на лобке Джона. Но он хочет _больше больше больше_ , поэтому, склонившись, Шерлок проводит по шраму языком, и Джон тихо шипит.

— Погладь меня, - приказывает Шерлок, мягко улыбаясь в кожу Джона.

— Боже, да, с радостью, где?

— Где хочешь. Я не против.

Джон вытягивает правую руку и ведет тыльной стороной по бледному бедру Шерлокa, и вверх, вверх, вверх по впалому животу, и вдоль шеи, и забирается пальцами в волосы Шерлока, нежно почесывая, что Шерлок вознаграждает, взяв его сосок в рот.

— О, _боже_. - Пальцы в волосах сжимаются, поэтому Шерлок прикусывает твердеющий сосок зубами. – _Мать твою_. Ладно, когда ты собираешься...

— Согни ноги в коленях.

Джон слушается и поднимает ноги, и его сердце колотится под губами Шерлокa, и это настолько нежно и красиво, что кажется почти невыносимо грустным. Он смещает руку вниз, к ноге Джона, ни разу не прерывая контакт, в то же время продолжая работать над соском, столько, сколько ему хочется, и, надо признать, что это достаточно долго: проходят минуты, Шерлок нежно выскабливает зубами и подталкивает языком, пока не чувствует, что бедро Джона начинает трепетать, как крыло бабочки, там, где большой палец Шерлока спрятан в сгибе бедра доктора.

— Пусть... мм… - произносит Джон непривычно высоким тоном. – Пусть уже кто-нибудь из нас возьмет меня за член, и чем быстрее… всухую, вмокрую, наплевать, потому что, господи, ну...

Оставив сосок, Шерлок поднимает голову. На кончике члена Джона (который средней длины, но немного шире, чем те, что Шерлок помнит), замершего над небольшим аккуратным пучком русых волос на лобке, появилась капелька предэякулята. Заинтересовавшись, каков он на вкус, Шерлок не видит причины не выяснить этого. Проведя большим пальцем по головке, он собирает капельку и отправляет в рот. Джон на вкус как перламутр. Вкус Джона немедленно помещается в стеклянную пристройку к библиотеке во дворце разума Шерлокa, похожую на теплицу, которую он создал, когда Джон сказал _твою мать, начинай свою игру_. В этом помещении находится огромное количество витрин, сделанных из латуни и дуба. Тем временем правый кулак Джона ударяет в матрас где-то за Шерлоком с тихим _бух_ , а веки доктора сжимаются.

— _Твою мать, чёрт возьми_ , ты издеваешься надо мной? Вот это, это сейчас меня почти доконало, ты что, сейчас меня _попробовал_? Сколько можно, Шерлок? Я начинаю сам, ладно?

— Я бы не стал.

— Какого хрена нет?

Шерлок наносит Джону жесткий, резкий удар ладонью, низко, там, где еще может попасть в бедро и не ударить саму кровать. Джон изумленно втягивает воздух, а потом начинает беспомощно хохотать, качая головой и не открывая глаз.

— Господи помилуй, я в постели самого красивого на свете гения-извращенца, и, кажется, скоро он меня доконает... Если я умру, умоляю, не говорите маме, что я откинулся, когда меня шлёпал жутко привлекательный, асексуальный консультирующий детектив. Пожалуйста. О, _боже_.

— Еще раз?

— Пожалуй, да.

По комнате разносится довольно гулкий хлопок, когда Шерлок исполняет запрос.  
— Это было твоё второе желание.

— _Нет_ , черт возьми! - протестует Джон, поднимая голову.

— Именно так. А вот этот – нет, - признает Шерлок, отвешивая третий шлепок.

— Шерлок, - говорит Джон, и его голос очень серьезен. - Если один из нас не возьмет меня за член _прямо сейчас_ , я, наверное, черт возьми, _разрыдаюсь_.

Шерлок издает короткий, низкий смешок и подбирается еще ближе. Опустив голову на шрам, он слушает отзвуки сердца Джона под поврежденной плотью, отслеживая взглядом контуры его тела. Правая рука Джона охватывает спину Шерлока, нежно лаская ногтями позвоночник. Это словно лежать в гнезде, окруженным со всех сторон афганским ветераном. Шерлок замечает, что его собственное сердце бьется сильно и часто. Когда это случилось? Оно что, слушало сердце Джона и пыталось за ним успеть, опасаясь, что иначе совсем потеряется?

— Обхвати член ладонью.

— Наконец-то, мать твою, спасибо, - вздыхает Джон, осторожно обхватывая себя левой ладонью и растирая любрикант. Из его горла вырывается звук, которого Шерлок еще никогда не слышал, и он немедленно добавляет его к витрине, где лежит вкус Джона.

— Ласкай. Не слишком сильно, но так, как тебе нравится.

Джон водит пальцами по члену – мягко и медленно, иногда добавляя скручивающие движения, и Шерлок, замерев, наблюдает. Назальное дыхание Джона, которое Шерлок слышит над головой, явно затруднено.

— О чем ты думаешь? - шепчет Шерлок.

— О Моне Лизе.

Протянув руку, Шерлок щиплет бедро Джона в месте, уже покрасневшем от шлепков. Сильно.

— Чёрт, как ты _думаешь_ , о чем я думаю, Шерлок? Боже, я думаю о том, что ты смотришь, как я онанирую, словно это что-то вроде восьмого чуда света.

Шерлок моргает: в глазах неожиданно странно режет, потому что это действительно чудо. Он никогда не думал, что ему будет позволено увидеть эту часть жизни Джона, и если Шерлок не переживет эту неделю, то, по крайней мере, сможет с уверенностью сказать, что умер, зная, что чудеса случаются, пусть только раз в жизни. Сглатывает с трудом. Откашливается.

— Не обязательно думать о том, что происходит в действительности, - говорит он мягко, завороженный ладонью Джона, мелькающей вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз. – Занимаясь этим раньше, о чем ты думал? Стоял ли я в твоих мечтах на коленях в укромной лондонской аллее, пока ты трахал мой рот?

Рука Джона крепче прижимает детектива.

— Боже, нет, Шерлок, я...

— Ты утверждаешь, что не думал обо мне?

— Нет, думал, но не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что...

— Всё в порядке, это лишь фантазии, они меня не касаются... фантазии не ограничены. Или, может быть, это ты стоял на коленях, беря меня глубоко в рот, когда я сидел в кресле?

— Убиваешь меня, - рычит Джон сквозь сжатые зубы, а его кулак ускоряется. – Ты. Убиваешь меня. Забудь идею, что секс со мной может быть проблемой. Ты недаром гений. Дьявол. В смысле, чего ты хочешь, чтобы я кончил, или получил сердечный приступ, и решай, твою мать, скорее.

— А может быть, ты растягивал меня пальцами... стоя, я упирался руками в стену, и мы оба были одеты, и спущенными были только мои брюки и нижнее белье... а потом ты перегнул меня через кухонный стол и взял сзади, после того, как я начал об этом умолять.

Сверху доносится сдавленный звук, и ногти Джона впиваются ему в спину. Затем, неожиданно, Джон очень крепко пережимает основание члена, сделав тугое кольцо из пальцев, и его бедра дрожат. Сердце Шерлокa пропускает удар.

— Ты что, почти кончил? - выдыхает он, благоговея.

Джон уже задыхается, а его грудная клетка вибрирует под ухом Шерлокa.

— Да, ты полный придурок, именно это и случилось, — стонет он.

— Хорошо, – алчно говорит Шерлок. Протянув руку, он берет в горсть яйца Джона, уже сжатые и подтянутые к туловищу. - Хорошо, ты уже близко, и я не хотел, чтобы ты думал об этом, кончая, я хотел - не останавливайся, - я хочу, чтобы ты думал про меня, но про другого меня: у меня так стоит на тебя, именно на совершенного, чудесного, идеального _тебя_ , что я едва могу дышать, и ты, раскрывшись, лежишь передо мной, как сейчас, _вот как сейчас_ , на спине, и я трахаю тебя, трахаю тебя, пока ты... да, _кончай сейчас_ , да, вот так, - требует Шерлок, мягко прижимая яйца Джона к его члену.

Джон кончает со сдавленным криком, и его правая ладонь напряжена и восхитительна в волосах Шерлокa. Первая струйка - и Шерлок действительно должен был это предвидеть - приземляется на грудь Джона и, частично, на бровь Шерлокa. Вторая и третья оказываются на животе, пока Джон повторяет _да, да, Шерлок, боже, да_ , а потом всё заканчивается, и Шерлок никогда не делал в жизни ничего, чем мог бы гордиться больше: ни раскрытие дела Карла Пауэрса, ни выживание в универе, ни консультации королевской семьи из Нидерландов – ничто не сравнится с этим, только _это это это это это это это это это это это_ , думает он, приоткрыв рот в симпатическом выдохе и закрывая глаза.

Проходят долгие, бесконечно долгие секунды, Джон дышит, словно только что пробежал кросс, и Шерлок дрожит, размышляя, останется ли на его лице отпечаток шрама, когда он поднимет голову, и будет ли это означать, что и в нём самом что-то уже никогда не будет прежним.

Ощущается именно так.

Ноги Джона медленно выпрямляются, и его хват в волосах Шерлокa сменяется ласковыми, успокаивающими движениями.

— Шерлок?

Нелепо ожидать, что Шерлок сейчас заговорит, или вообще когда-либо, поэтому вместо ответа он прижимается покрепче к шраму.

— Шерлок, я что, кончил тебе на лицо во время нашего первого секса?

 _Да, и было изумительно_.

Шерлок молча кивает.

— Я... Ох... _прости_ , пожалуйста. Я даже не знаю, как... чёрт, как перед тобой за это извиниться. Прости.

Шерлок качает головой. Собирает пальцем несколько капель с брови и задумчиво их проглатывает.

— О, _боже_.

Они лежат так некоторое время. Джон расчесывает пальцами волосы Шерлокa.

— Малыш, с тобой все хорошо? Пожалуйста, пусть будет хорошо. Поговори со мной.

Вздыхая, Шерлок садится. Лезет под кровать за носком и вытирает грудь и живот Джона, пока тот глазеет на него так, словно Шерлок нашел лекарство от рака.

— Это было изумительно, - мягко говорит Джон.

Шерлок улыбается и бросает носок на пол. Джон светится, как новогодняя елка, и это заслуга Шерлокa, и в эти мгновения весь мир кажется прекрасным местом для существования.

— У меня только одно замечание. Я не загадал третье желание.

— О, - говорит Шерлок, потому что Джон прав.

— Но, думаю, ты можешь мне это возместить. Я хочу поцелуй. Сейчас, пожалуйста.

Шерлок наклонялся, опираясь локтями по обеим сторонам головы Джона, берет её в ладони, как тогда в доке, и целует в середину лба, не отрывая рта от кожи, и _дышит_.

— Да, - Джон поглаживает спину Шерлокa, вверх и вниз. – Так лучше. А ты... Хм.. Все хорошо, да?

Шерлок смотрит вниз, где у него ничего не стоит, а у Джона уже всё лежит, а потом скользит взглядом вдоль порозовевшей груди доктора, по его подбородку, наверх, к глазам, полным вопросов и совершенно ослепительной нежности, такой, что, наверное, может одолеть целые армии.

— Лучше не бывает, - отвечает Шерлок. И это правда.

Джон скользит ладонью к затылку и целует его, мягко и сладко, вдоль скулы.

Протянув руку, Шерлок набрасывает на них одеяло. Прячет лицо в шею Джона. Постепенно погружается в сон, пока ладони доктора исследуют его спину, плечи, бедра и гладкий изгиб ягодиц. Он уже почти спит, когда слышит шаги перед дверью их комнаты и знакомый короткий стук, а потом:

— Йууу-хууу!

Миссис Хадсон издает сдавленный писк, когда входит в комнату, и роняет конверт, который принесла. Она вернулась от своей сестры, наконец-то, осознает Шерлок и улыбается. Он еще не совсем готов к разговорам, но миссис Хадсон — одна из его самых любимых людей во вселенной. На ней фиолетовый дорожный костюм, значит, она только что приехала, и к её ботинкам пристала специфическая грязь со станции Черинг Кросс.

— Боже правый, - ахает она, прижимая ладонь к шее. – Шерлок… что же вы... 

— Вот чёрт, я... простите, - восклицает Джон, не менее ошеломленный.

— Он со мной, - поясняет Шерлок, подтягивая одеяло к подбородку и улыбаясь миссис Хадсон своей лучшей улыбкой.

Всплеснув руками, миссис Хадсон застенчиво смеётся.

— Прости, дорогой, просто ты меня немного поразил. Я раньше не замечала, чтобы ты приводил гостей. – Потом она обращается к Джону: – О, вы, наверное, решили, что я старая калоша, что везде суёт свой нос и вламывается в чужие комнаты без приглашения. Я бы не хотела так портить первое впечатление, тем более, что вы друг Шерлокa... Ох, что вы, наверное, обо мне подумали...

— Я... правда, не знаю, что о вас думать, - озадаченно отвечает Джон.

Шерлок зевает:  
— Джон Уотсон, познакомься с миссис Хадсон. Моя домовладелица.

— Может, будет лучше, если мы пока не станем пожимать руки, - взволнованно предлагает миссис Хадсон.

— Ну... - Джон откашливается, – наверное, не _прямо сейчас_...

— Верно, - кивает миссис Хадсон. - Тогда я, пожалуй, пойду к себе, я только что вернулась, даже еще не поставила чай, но, Шерлок, дорогой, это лежало под дверью, адресованное тебе, поэтому я принесла. – Она поднимает конверт, который в шоке выпустила из рук, и робко кладет его на край кровати. – _Очень_ рада была познакомиться, мистер Уотсон...

— Доктор, - поправляет ее Шерлок.

— Ууупс, простите бога ради, о, небо, снова я что-то порчу...

— Джон вполне подойдет, - спешно заявляет Джон.

— Джон, чудесно, спасибо за понимание, дорогой. Тогда я… да, - миссис Хадсон улыбается, закрывая за собой дверь.

— Мда, так я еще никогда не знакомился с домовладелицами, – размышляет Джон, добродушно целуя Шерлокa в кончик носа.

Шерлок тянется вниз и забирает конверт.

На нем напечатано ШЕРЛОК, и выглядит это угрожающе. Письма Мориарти иногда так выглядят. Можно было бы начинать беспокоиться, если бы Шерлок был беспокойным человеком.

Проходят долгие секунды, пока он это обдумывает.

— Шерлок? – неуверенно спрашивает Джон. – Если хочешь... я его вскрою?

Хмурясь, потому что он не _боится_ , естественно, нет, Шерлок разрывает конверт. Заглядывает внутрь, чтобы достать вложение. Но листа нет. Только каракули на внутренней стороне конверта, которыми написано «Выходи играть!». И, когда Шерлок встряхивает конверт, пять мелких высушенных семян, похожих на косточки лимона... нет, не лимона, это косточки апельсина... падают на постель.


	12. Chapter 12

— Шерлок, я за тебя действительно беспокоюсь. Открой дверь.

Шерлок сидит в пустой ванне, все еще голый, если не считать наброшенного халата, на коленях у него ноутбук, а на фаянсе рядом – использованный шприц. Голос Джона, действительно, очень обеспокоен, и Шерлок вполне понимает, почему. В конце концов, высушенные косточки были эксцентричным развитием событий.

Кроме того, сама новость, что Мориарти совершил побег из тюрьмы строгого режима, просто _выйдя в парадные двери под охраной собственного конвоя_ , и к чёртовой матери исчез, могла бы напугать любого близкого Шерлоку человека. Шерлок, правда, не убеждён, что у него есть близкие люди, не считая, может быть, несносного придурка-брата, но Джон уже успел стать исключением из многих правил.

С другой стороны, если подумать, то довольно ярким инцидентом был и факт, что Шерлок, сразу после того, как пришло письмо с косточками, ответил на два СМС от Майкрофтa на тему Мориарти, после чего, даже не пытаясь это скрыть, схватил морфий и закрылся в ванной. Всё произошло очень быстро. Шерлок сочувствует беспокойству Джона.

Но _сердце заходилось кулаки сжимались пот стекал мозги плыли нервы сдавали_ так сильно, как никогда ранее. А теперь и Джон вляпался в это вместе с ним. Поэтому Шерлоку нужно было думать, _функционировать_. То есть следовало предпринять соответствующие шаги, пусть даже упомянутые шаги действительно заслуживали сожаления.

— Шерлок, мне нужно тебя видеть. Положи наркотики и, мать твою, ответь. Это не смешно.  
— Все в порядке, - отзывается Шерлок.

— Это _шутка_ , и притом охренительно _плохая шутка_ , Шерлок Холмс. 

Сыщик игнорирует его, длинный указательный палец висит над маленьким белым треугольником _воспроизведение_ на веб-сайте. Видит бритую голову Джимa Мориарти, его лицо и рот, застывший в широкой, совершенно ядовитой усмешке. 

Ненадолго задумывается, как его враг нашел в тюрьме такого умелого мастера тату. Сбоку на шее криминального гения выколото изумительное произведение искусства: затейливое изображение свернувшейся кольцами змеи, чьи клыки впиваются в яблоко прямо под ухом маньяка. Три года назад, когда Шерлок видел его последний раз, тату еще не было, тогда Джим выслал ему фото-открытку, какие можно заказать в интернете, выгрузив на сайт существующий снимок: его фигура была грубо вырезана с какой-то фотографии и вставлена на бермудский пляж, Джим махал рукой, и его шея была чистой. На обороте он обещал, что купит Шерлоку тропический остров, где будет держать его в маленькой клетке, открытой воздействию стихий, висящей на ветке дерева, под иссушающим зноем беспощадного солнца.

Змея с яблоком в пасти – одна из самых нервирующих вещей, что Шерлок видел в жизни. Напоминает библейские истории, которые он не озаботился удалить после розыска серийного убийцы в 1997. Точнее, истории со сценами насилия. На яблоке написаны буквы.

I-O-U.

Шерлок сглатывает. И снова пытается нажать _воспроизведение_. Не получается.

Морфий уже помогает, скоро Шерлок более чем сможет посмотреть всё, что угодно, в любом случае, наркотик был необходим, потому что он был не готов и снял все защиты, потому что _был с Джоном в их кровати и его лицо и ласковые руки и он красивый и хотел тебя несмотря на то что тебя не достаточно_ происходящее было беспрецедентно и определенно являлось причиной того, что новое развитие событий оказалось таким шоком для организма. В конце концов, он уже много лет знал, что рано или поздно придется иметь дело с Мориарти. В общем-то, знал всю жизнь. Следовательно, должно быть легко.

Но впервые в жизни его тело было обнажено одновременно с сердцем, и, оказалось, это глубоко мучительно. Одновременные нагота, и доброта, и флюиды, и близость, и вздохи, и смех снесли все укрепления, которые он когда-либо возводил. Естественно, морфий бы не понадобился, не появись почти сразу миссис Хадсон и косточки, и потом первое сообщение Майкрофтa с его _Оставайся на месте, я уже в пути. MХ_

Дверь в ванную с грохотом распахивается. Джон бросает отвертку на пол и входит. Одетый наспех в джинсы и хлопковую рубашку в голубую полоску. С каменным лицом. Бросает конверт с пятью косточками апельсина в раковину.

— Никогда, слышишь, мать твою, никогда больше так не делай, - рычит он, вставая перед ванной на колени. Тянется за шприцем мимо локтя, который Шерлок спрятал, раскатав рукав халата. С выражением, словно подобрал живого скорпиона, Джон выбрасывает шприц в мусорную корзину. – Не мог подождать пять гребаных секунд?

— Ты растерял весь словарный запас, не считая ругательств? – пытается глумиться Шерлок.

_Морфий. Морфий подействовал. Наконец-то. Благословенный морфий, да святится имя Твоё_ , приходят безумные мысли, и он не может сдержать смешка в наступившей тишине.

— Боже. Ты под кайфом, - Джон поднимается и садится на край ванны, сгребая Шерлока за отвороты халата. - Посмотри на меня.

— Мне незачем смотреть на тебя, мне нужно посмотреть на _это_ , - шипит Шерлок.

— Смотри на меня сейчас же, мать твою, – рявкает Джон. - Сколько ты принял? 

— Достаточно, чтобы думать. Мне нужно думать.

— При чем тут _думать_ , болван. Ты ширяешься всякий раз, когда тебе одиноко и страшно, и я тебя понимаю, слышишь, я _понимаю_ , но это меня _убивает_. Физически убивает, ясно?

— Даже близко не понимаю, почему.

— Потому что питаю к некоему Шерлоку драному Холмсу ясно выражаемые словами чувства, о которых совершенно нельзя говорить, - рычит Джон. – Боже. Ты в своем уме?

Шерлок открывает рот.

— Не отвечай. Это был не вопрос. Ладно, я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что осознал. Когда ты говоришь _Мне нужно думать_ , звучит, конечно, круто, но на самом деле ты имеешь в виду, как я понимаю, _Мне нужно заглушить всё_ , потому что это слишком, и допускаю, что, может быть, сюда как-то причастен и твой мыслительный процесс, да, но, прежде всего, дело в том, что твоё восприятие внешнего мира, хм... перегружено. Словно... Словно твой жёсткий диск в отличной форме, но оперативная память заражена сильными эмоциями. Не то чтобы, хм, у тебя есть сильные эмоции. Боже упаси. О чём я только думал.

— Очевидно, что ты _не_ думаешь. Мой мозг – устройство из органики, химических соединений и электричества. Не то чтобы я всегда контролировал выброс эпинефрина, но, приглушая действие моноаминов, уже связанных с адренорецепторами, я могу до некоторой степени обойти побочные эффекты, препятствующие моим незаурядным способностям работать на пике производительности. И самоочевидно, что это более чем _необходимо прямо сейчас_.

— Да, в переводе это значит, что ты запаниковал и потом упоролся.

— Это отвратительное упрощение строго рассчитанного химического воздействия. Хотя предполагается, что именно ты являешься здесь врачом.

Джон качает головой. Выглядит несчастным.

— Ненавижу, когда ты такой, когда намеренно вредишь сам себе, потому что думаешь, что у тебя нет выбора. Пожалуйста, скажи, что понимаешь, о чем я говорю.

— Я способен понять всё, на чем сосредоточусь. В этом-то и _суть_. Ты принес косточки.

— Ну да. У меня от них тоже мурашки. Они что-то значат для тебя?

Шерлок соединяет кончики пальцев перед носом.

— В прошлом тайные общества высылали их в качестве угрозы... семена дыни или апельсина. Это предупреждение, что-то должно произойти. Что-то существеннее, чем побег Мориарти, что-то особенное. Я просто не могу знать, что именно, пока не увижу его сообщение.

Джон выпускает из легких воздух через сжатые зубы.

— Ну, ясно. Вот над чем мы тут работаем, да? Вот зачем тебе морфий? Заторчишь себе чуток, доведешь меня до ручки, а потом устроим киномарафон? Я сделаю попкорн, ты принесешь шприц, и насрать, что нам обоим будет плохо?

Шерлок моргает.  
— Это не имеет к тебе никакого отношения. И это не твое тело, а моё. А у меня всё отлично.

Джон смеется, сдавленно и тихо.  
— Раньше, когда мы занимались сексом... реакции моего тела тебя волновали?

Шерлок обдумывает.

_Это было как слышать первый раз Бетховена, всё раскрывалось, я не мог ни говорить, ни дышать, ни замедлить, как машина без тормозов, и ничего подобного у меня ни с кем раньше не было, раньше я лишь хотел, чтобы всё закончилось, а теперь едва мог обработать поступающие данные, потому что каждый звук по экспоненте увеличивал глубину моего погружения в то, что ты из-за меня ощущал._

Ну, _этого_ совершенно точно нельзя говорить.

— Это был не секс, а сбор данных, - пренебрежительно говорит Шерлок. Джон проверяет пульс на его шее. - Хотел узнать, что тебе нравится и как именно. Настоящий секс будет в следующий раз. И да, волновали, но это разные вещи.

— Это... Что... – изящные маленькие челюсти Джона сжимаются. – Ты свихнулся. Я теперь в этом убежден. Во-первых, я дам тебе в морду, если будешь намеренно игнорировать факт, что мне не наплевать на твоё здоровье и что у тебя _не всё отлично_. Ясно, что ты не тот, от кого можно ждать больших признаний, но да, Шерлок, да, раз уж тебе нужно услышать это в одном предложении, ты для меня важен, и мне есть дело, злоупотребляешь ты наркотиками или нет. Ты был для меня важен две недели назад, а теперь ты еще более важен, тупая ты башка. Во-вторых... прикинь, мы трахались. Называй это как хочешь, потому что ты свихнулся, это не изменит факта, что у нас был секс, и твоя домохозяйка неожиданно вошла на этапе пост-коитальных обнимашек.

— С прискорбием должен заметить, что этот мысленный образ я окажусь не в состоянии позабыть, - холодно цедит Майкрофт, появившись в дверном проеме с телефоном в руке.

Джон опускается на пятки в отчаянии и потирает ладонями лицо. Пересаживается на крышку унитаза и выглядит как взъерошенный маленький терьер, готовый рычать на приезжего, удерживаясь лишь заметным усилием.

— Где? - спрашивает брата Шерлок, махнув на экран ноутбука. Выговаривать _номер IP_ кажется лишней работой.

— Интернет-кафе в Глазго. Видео было передано посреднику, который выложил его на созданный им же канал. Мои люди нашли этого человека через видеокамеры. Связей с Мориарти ранее не имел, это первое взаимодействие. Ему предложили двести фунтов за выгрузку данных с флэш-накопителя.

— Присланного из?

— Не присланного. Врученного вместе с инструкциями через другого посредника, его мы еще не отследили.

— Кредитка? PayPal?

— Наличные в банковской ячейке.

Шерлок кивает. Он взял с собой мобильник и теперь набирает сообщение Лестрейду.

_Птичка улетела. ШХ_

— Не могли бы мы обсуждать эти вопросы в другом, менее колоритном помещении? - спрашивает Майкрофт предельно слащавым тоном, означающим, что он глубоко разочарован.

— Ты про мелкие вопросы, вроде тех, что ты позволил Джиму Мориарти смыться из колонии строгого режима? - осведомляется Джон, прикрыв глаза.

— Сознавая, что чувства обоснованны, я все же смею утверждать, что сарказм не является уместной реакцией на смерть членов семьи моего лучшего сотрудника службы охраны, всех, за исключением его сестры, по причине взрыва газа в их доме. К слову сказать, дом находился под усиленной охраной полиции.

Телефон Шерлока пищит. Это сообщение от Лестрейда.

_Держись, приятель, скоро мы прижмем этого мерзавца._

Вздохнув, Шерлок отсылает аналогичное предупреждение Шинвеллу Джонсону.

— Взрыв газа. В рот меня ебать, - вздыхает Джон.

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что мой брат уже позаботился об упомянутой активности. Хотя, зная его, я всё же... затрудняюсь в это поверить, - мурлыкает Майкрофт.

Джон направляет на брата Шерлока взгляд, словно тот вдруг начал защищать убеждения нацистов: неверящий, шокированный, слегка потрясенный. Замечательный взгляд, решает Шерлок.

— Ну так поверь, - невозмутимо говорит Джон. – И если тебе необходимо произнести речь в стиле _обидишь-его-и-я-тебя-убью_ , делай это, когда я не буду сидеть на стульчаке.

— Не представляю, почему то, где ты сидишь, должно иметь значение. И, раз уж мы об этом говорим, как тебе нравится проживание с моим братом? Это, должно быть, серьезное испытание для тебя?

— Мне не бывает скучно.

— О, _хорошо_. Это же _хорошо_ , не так ли? – тянет слова Майкрофт, словно декламирует высокопарные стихи. – Ну, теперь, если ты почувствуешь хотя бы намек на скуку, у тебя есть оригинальный новый способ сбросить лишнее напряжение. И какая разница, что Шерлоку вряд ли интересно подобное развитие событий вообще.

— Если тебе так тяжело принять, что мы с твоим младшим братиком трахаемся, то мне ужасно жаль, потому что нам всё очень нравится, - отвечает Джон сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Это был не секс. Мы играли в игру. Это было исследование секса, - снова объясняет раздраженный Шерлок. – Я наблюдал, как он дрочит, только идиот назвал бы это сексом. То есть, если быть точным, Джон идиот, но не более, чем большинство, и существенно менее, чем некоторые.

— Я не идиот, я чертов доктор медицины, это _был настоящий секс_ , я там был, а ты просто _чудо_ , когда под кайфом, ты это знаешь? - рычит Джон.

Пищит телефон, и это к лучшему, потому что лицо рассерженного Джона начинает приобретать занимательный пунцовый оттенок.

_Понял четко и ясно, соболезнуя, что дело приняло такой поворот, и уверяя, что будут выполнены необходимые действия, равно как и ряд некоторых мер, что вряд ли окажутся востребованными, но допуская, что предусмотрительности много не бывает, лелею надежду и верю, что у вас не вызовет возражения этот жест._

— Как у него получается так быстро печатать? - рассуждает вслух Шерлок. Морфий замедляет, удлиняет и смягчает блестящий калейдоскоп его мыслей. – У него встроено распознавание голоса?

_Спасибо. Камеи Ватикана. ШХ_

— Я счастлив выяснить, что ты уже предпринял меры по введению себя в блаженный ступор, - сообщает Майкрофт омерзительным тоном.

— Оставь его в покое, - рявкает Джон. – У него достаточно забот и без тебя.

— О, потворствуешь этой привычке, вот как. Какой удивительно либеральный подход для _врача_.

— Нет, и ты отлично это знаешь. Но что сделано, то сделано. Полагаешь, промывание мозгов, как плазмаферез, отличное средство для очистки крови?

— Поверь, если бы хоть что-то помогло, я бы это сделал.

— Я тоже. Добро пожаловать в клуб. А сейчас просто ждём, пока пройдет его приход.

Телефон Шерлока снова пищит. Открыв сообщение, он обнаруживает, что в приложении растровый файл.

Нахмурившись, Шерлок изучает изображение.

Шерлоку не нужно читать крупный заголовок, чтобы знать, что на снимке изображен выпуск _Daily Telegraph_. Он способен мгновенно распознать все лондонские газеты, а также большинство всемирно известных, по их модульной сетке и шрифтам. Снимок немного зернист, и ракурс съемки несколько смещен, но это не мешает Шерлоку прочитать название. ТАИНСТВЕННЫЙ СЛУЧАЙ В НИЖНЕМ НОРВУДЕ*. ИСЧЕЗНОВЕНИЕ ИЗВЕСТНОГО СТРОИТЕЛЯ. ПОКУШЕНИЕ НА УБИЙСТВО И ПОДЖОГ. УЛИКА ВЕДЕТ К ВИНОВНИКУ. Остальной текст пикселизирован и размыт, но Шерлок смутно припоминает этот случай.

_[ *Прим.перев.: Западный (ранее Нижний) Норвуд – крупный жилой район в южной части Лондона. ]_

Это произошло три месяца назад. Дело вёл Лестрейд, и убийца был уже арестован. Преступление совершенно не заинтересовало Шерлока: банальное убийство ради наживы, и, в любом случае, никто не просил его о консультации. Шерлок вспомнил о нём лишь потому, что именно тогда пытался выудить какое-нибудь дело у столичной полиции, и Лестрейд сказал, что, в общем, ничего интересного не происходит, не считая ареста поджигателя, Джона Гектора Макфарлейна. Следствие закончилось молниеносно. Здорово, правда? Совсем не здорово, что за идиотский вывод, подумал тогда Шерлок, и скука возмутила его настолько, что он стянул из кармана Лестрейда удостоверение, хотя имел в своем распоряжении множество, плюс еще одно, украденное неделей ранее.

Майкрофт подходит ближе и заглядывает в ванну, чтобы рассмотреть экран телефона. Созерцательно прикасается пальцами к губам.

— Старое дело? – спрашивает он Шерлока.

— Нет. Свежайшее, на самом деле. Еще не дошло до суда.

— Что это? - спрашивает Джон. - Шерлок?

— Ключ, - мягко отвечает Шерлок.

— Ключ? К чему?

Прикусив губу, Шерлок качает головой. Откладывает телефон. Время начинает играть всё более существенную роль. Детектив наклоняет ноутбук так, чтобы Джон, наклонившись вперед, мог видеть экран. Глубоко вдохнув, Шерлок нажимает _воспроизведение_.

Изображение мигает какое-то время. Видеозапись была сделана в тюремной камере. Освещение тусклое, поэтому единственные видимые предметы – грязная кровать и стул. Шерлок задумывается, как чувствовал себя охранник, который держал камеру, вероятно, пытаясь спасти семью. Уберечь любимых людей, которым угрожал Мориарти, может, даже думал, что получится сохранить им жизнь, а потом всё оказалось напрасным, не считая единственной выжившей сестры.

— У меня нет никакого желания повторно наблюдать этот бред, - фыркает Майкрофт, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Он еще даже не упоролся достаточно, чтобы хоть раз посмотреть, так что пошел на хер, - предлагает Джон.

— Заткнитесь, - рычит Шерлок.

На экране появляется Джим Мориарти, криво улыбающийся, одетый в тюремную робу. Его голова выбрита почти под ноль. В его движениях - неуловимых покачиваниях бедрами и по-кошачьи легких шагах - видны гибкая грация и сила. Так ходят крупные руководители или рок-звезды. Татуировка змеи с яблоком IOU в пасти вздрагивает и корчится, когда Джим начинает говорить.

Шерлок чувствует, как у него сводит живот. Но Джон здесь, и Джон храбр, и Джон никуда не собирается, потому что Шерлок согласился, как дурак, его оставить, и Шерлок решает, что будет таким же храбрым для него, и крепко сжимает ноутбук и _смотрит_.

— Приветик, Шерлок, - говорит Джим. У него мягкий, радостный тенор, с ирландским акцентом и отличной дикцией. Похоже, что ему нравится слово _Шерлок_. Неожиданно Джим широко улыбается. – Ты не представляешь, _как долго_ я этого ждал. Такое счастье. Ну, как дела, что слышно, время летит, чего нового, у меня по-старому, и так далее, и тому подобное, а _какая_ тоска тут, в тюрьме, ты даже не представляешь.

Джим скучающе зевает.

— Все эти зэки. Хотелось бы верить, что они интересные личности, правда? Эксцентричные, как минимум? Не скучные? Все эти воры, убийцы, педофилы. Но, по правде говоря, они ужасно заурядны. Под конец они все одинаково умоляют и кричат. Не как _ты_. Ты будешь исключением, – подмигнув, он посылает Шерлоку воздушный поцелуй.

Шерлока трясет.

— Убью его голыми руками, – серьезно говорит Джон. – _Обещаю_.

— Тсссс, - шипит Шерлок.

— Ну да ладно, Шерлок, в двух словах, - продолжает Джим. - Мне было здесь весьма неплохо, и довольно долго: удаленная работа, видишь ли, очень стимулирует. Обходить ограничения — приятное упражнение для ума, даже восхитительное. И я нашел столько друзей, просто не поверишь. Я, признаюсь, ожидал, что будет скучновато, но, знаешь, если не считать баранов, которых, к сожалению, везде хватает, тут было очень клёво. Ну, очевидно: если бы я здесь так не веселился, вышел бы намного раньше. Но, помимо работы с клиентами и, ну ты знаешь, _выживанием_ здесь, было прекрасно. А улаживая всякие дела разных людей, я скопил кое-какие неплохие сбережения на нашу пенсию. Сам понимаешь, достать старинную кошачью лапку* совсем не дешево и нелегко. Нет, ты пробовал хоть раз купить настоящее испанское щекотало? Хотя, возможно, я бы смог достичь нужного результата с помощью обычных заточенных стальных грабель, но я слишком обожаю тебя, чтобы экономить на впечатлениях.

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: кошачья лапа, испанское щекотало – средневековый пыточный инструмент, похожий на грабли, которым раздирали плоть человека в клочья, предварительно растянув его на широкой доске или привязав к столбу. ]_

 

Шерлок косится на Джона. Его лицо словно высечено из камня, как монумент силе и отваге, и он такой _надежный_ , это изумительно, он изумителен, и Шерлок втягивает воздух через нос и возвращает взгляд на экран.

— О, я опять отвлекся, - радостно говорит Джим. – Ну да ладно. Как я упоминал, у меня тут была чудная подработка: я помогал людям. Намного труднее решать проблемы отсюда, но ты не беспокойся: я отлично справился. Гип-гип-ура, но дело в том, что пришла пора двигаться дальше. Жизнь в тюрьме теперь уже не та, что раньше. И я скучаю по тебе, котенок. Тебя мне очень, очень не хватает. Но поскольку ты был... как бы сказать… пассивным? Застенчивым, может? застенчивым, да. Ну и вот. Раз ты застенчив, я немножко поухаживаю за тобой, прежде чем мы начнем жить вместе. Кстати, ты уже должен был получить косточки.

Майкрофт бросает взгляд на лежащий в раковине конверт. Шерлок кивает. Майкрофт слегка наклоняет голову. Им не нужно ничего говорить. Майкрофт обеспечит, чтобы еще до вечера конверт и его содержимое были обстоятельно исследованы.

— Апельсин был очень вкусный, кстати, - мечтательно добавляет Джим. – Пальчики оближешь. В тюрьме очень плохо с хорошими апельсинами. Я буду скармливать тебе апельсины, дольку за долькой, когда вырву тебе все зубы. Ну, неважно, в общем, я хочу сказать, и, наверное, ты и сам уже догадался, что косточки – это начало игры, которую я придумал для тебя.

— Игры? - говорит Джон.

Шерлок хмурится.

_Игры?_ отдается эхом в его мозге, который не особенно способен на большее, когда Джим ухмыляется ему через Youtube. 

_Какой игры?_

_Джон Гектор Макфарлейн_ , размышляет он. Имя арестованного поджигателя из СМС всплывает в памяти. Макфарлейн не признал вину. Называл себя _Беднягой Джоном Гектором Макфарлейном_. Никто ему не верил.

Джим наклоняется вперед.

— Не помню, я тебе говорил, что собирался сделать тебе подарок? И разве самые лучшие подарки не собственной работы? Где-то я такое слышал. И раз ты моя вишенка на торте, подготовка заняла целую _вечность_. В принципе, уместно множественное число: подарки. Это серия загадок. Ведущих к последней загадке. Тебе понравится. Чёрт, да я превзошел себя, это гениально. И я уверен, что ты очень постараешься выиграть свой приз. Мне так нравится наблюдать, как ты стараешься. О, как ты запляшешь. Минутку, простите, вы можете забрать это у меня?

Высунув язык, отчего змея вся содрогается, Джим демонстрирует кусочек жевательной резинки. Из-за камеры появляется дрожащая ладонь – по рукаву Шерлок сразу догадывается, что это рука охранника, - забирает резинку изо рта Джимa, с самого кончика розового языка, и снова исчезает.

— Убью, - ровно говорит Джон. – Давно я не воевал с террористами. Жду с нетерпением, если честно.

Вздохнув, Джим потягивает шею, склоняя голову в стороны, вверх и вниз.

— Так лучше. Я прошу прощения, это же невежливо говорить с резинкой во рту. О чём я думал. Ну да ладно... Это будет лучшая игра, величайшая игра, которую я когда-либо создавал. Мы еще ни разу как следует не играли, ведь меня никто не предупредил о тебе, когда я убил ту маленькую сучку, Карла. Но теперь-то мы поиграем. Ты уже в предвкушении? Наверняка, весь как на иголках?

Джим наклонялся вперед и таинственно манит пальцем. Камера послушно приближает его лицо. С близкого расстояния видно, что из клыков змеи на яблоко сочится яд. Губы Джимa изгибаются в усмешке.

— Я дарю тебе расследования. Ты ведь обожаешь это, да, сокровище, еще со времен Карла и бассейна? Я не хочу, чтобы тот случай был нашим единственным tête-à-tête. Скоро тебе позвонят. В игре участвует несколько заложников. Ууупс. Неужели я забыл упомянуть об этом? Ну, извиняюсь. БУУУМ! Так что, если ты не отгадаешь мои загадки, люди начнут умирать. И, наверное, им будет немножко от этого досадно. Кроме того, если тебе удастся выиграть, ты получишь приз.

Кашлянув для виду, Джим встает, наклоняясь к камере так, что кажется ужасно огромным. Его голос снижается до радостного шепота:

— Если ты выиграешь, я тебя до смерти запытаю. Сюрприииз! На самом деле нет.

Майкрофт раздраженно выпускает воздух сквозь расширенные ноздри.

Джим постукивает в объектив камеры аккуратным, ухоженным ногтем.

— А если ты не выиграешь, я сперва запытаю насмерть твою новую зверюшку. Ты сможешь посмотреть. Ну, не только сможешь, тебе придется смотреть. Так что лучше Джону мать его Уотсону хорошенько помолиться за твою победу, моё солнышко. Я же не могу просто так стерпеть твою измену. Успехов, ангелочки! Пока-пока.

Экран мерцает черным, потом замирает. Ролик кончился.

Шерлок закрывает ноутбук и очень осторожно кладет его рядом.

Майкрофт откашливается.

Джон, как обнаруживает Шерлок, глядя на него, похоже, не взволнован угрозой. Джон лишь поднимает брови, словно ожидал чего-то в этом роде, но реальность оказалась даже несколько скучнее, чем он надеялся. В груди Шерлока нарастает ярость от мысли, что этому человеку, необычному маленькому человеку грозит опасность, потому что он помог Шерлоку, а Шерлок оказался неспособным его отпустить. Но теперь, даже если он прогонит Джона, это не гарантирует ему безопасности. Если бы Шерлок не был таким _конченым идиотом_ на _Фрисландии_ , этого бы не произошло. А теперь уже слишком поздно.

Нет, не совсем так. Слишком поздно для Шерлока.

Но, может быть, если он будет достаточно гениален, не слишком поздно для Джона.

Ощущение, что испытывает Шерлок, он способен объяснить только с помощью метафоры: до настоящего момента он все время спал, лишь существовал, но еще не жил, а теперь, наконец проснулся, сильным, бодрым и готовым к действию. Пусть он плохо справлялся с травлей, но игра? Игра, что вероятнее всего – надувательство? Игра, в которой ставка – выживание Джона Уотсона? Да Шерлок Холмс был создан для такой игры, он для этого родился.

Джим Мориарти может быть конченым извращенцем, но он совершенно прав. Шерлок обожает загадки. Расследования. И только когда ставки очень высоки, он может реализовать весь свой потенциал. Отныне до конца игры, каждую секунду он будет изумительным. И Джон будет рядом, чтобы это видеть. Шерлок почти светится от ощущения смысла жизни, от предчувствия, что перед ним его Судьба, настоящая Судьба, и ничто не могло быть иначе, и, хотя будет очень больно, Шерлок для того и существует.

— Я выиграю, - говорит он Джону.

Джон скупо улыбается.  
— Что бы ни случилось, мы будем там вместе. Я не позволю ему добраться до тебя. Можешь мне поверить.

— Ты не будешь развлекаться маленькими играми ума с безумцем, Шерлок, - упрекает Майкрофт. - Забудь о сообщении, забудь о снимке. Мы спрячем тебя и спрячем доктора. Поживете немного в подземном бункере, а я отправлю всех своих агентов на поиск Джеймса Мориарти и обеспечу вам обоим...

— Ты не можешь даже удержать _его_ в тюрьме, так с чего ты взял, что засадив в тюрьму _меня_ , ты сможешь удержать его снаружи? - фыркает Шерлок.

Губы Майкрофтa раздраженно перекашиваются - Шерлок допускает, что так выглядит отвращение к себе. Это зрелище оказывается не столь приятным, как он надеялся. Майкрофт, понимает Шерлок, не выносит поражений, также как он сам. И даже когда речь не идет о гордости, забота Майкрофта агрессивная, инвазивная, навязчивая, не допускающая возражений… он, наверное, вообразил, что принятые меры были более чем достаточными. Обнаружить, что это не так, было, наверное, неприятно.

Телефон Шерлока звонит на дне ванны, издавая гротескно-пронзительный звук. Вздрогнув, Шерлок смотрит вниз.

НОМЕР НЕ ОПРЕДЕЛЁН

После нескольких гудков Шерлок неуклюже тянется к аппарату. Он ясно сознает, что именно этот миг – начало конца его жизни. Но это всё же произошло, наконец-то. Он может действовать. Будет действовать для Джона. Его смерть не окажется бессмысленной. Не всё будет напрасно.

Подобрав телефон, он отвечает очень тихо:  
— Алло?

 

* * *

Звонит рыдающая от ужаса женщина. _Привет, красавчик_ , говорит она, и Шерлок точно знает, кто с ним разговаривает; это осознание вместе с волной отвращения пронизывает до костей. После короткого разговора с женщиной, в течение которого становится ясно, что она обвязана большим количеством взрывчатки, _Двенадцать часов на решение загадки, Шерлок, или я стану таким плохим мальчиком_ , Шерлок выкарабкивается из ванны и идет в спальню, где сбрасывает с себя халат и ныряет в шкаф за одеждой.

— Напиши Лестрейду, я хочу встретиться в Ярде, - говорит он через плечо Джону, который пошел за ним, пока Майкрофт разговаривает по телефону. Шерлоку остается лишь предполагать, что его брат верит, что поимка Джимa Мориарти решит все проблемы, и поэтому теперь вкрадчиво отчитывает кого-то, кто оказался недостаточно расторопен. Все это не сработает, понимает Шерлок. У Джима было слишком много лет на подготовку и отличный стимул.

— Точно. - Джон вытаскивает телефон. - Когда?

— Сейчас. Немедленно. У нас двенадцать часов. И спроси, где ожидает суда Джон Гектор Макфарлейн.

— Кто?

— Поджигатель. И напиши, что, если получится, нужно отследить, откуда мне звонили, и еще нам будут нужны саперы, и...

— Эй, не так быстро.

— Ну что? Написал?

— Звонок... отследить... саперы... твою мать, что, правда, Шерлок? Всё. Отправил.

— Сделаешь кое-что для меня?

— Только скажи.

Шерлок натягивает на плечи рубашку, пальцы летают над пуговицами.

— Поищи в интернете информацию по делу Макфарлейнa. Случилось три месяца назад. Ключевые слова _Макфарлейн_ и _поджог_ , жертву, кажется, звали _Джоунз_ или как-то так. И заодно врежь моему брату по толстой морде.

— Заманчиво. Эй, Шерлок. Шерлок, иди сюда на секунду.

Шерлок застегивает брюки и переходит к манжетам рубашки, одновременно исполняя просьбу. Подходит к Джону, стоящему неестественно спокойно, с напряженным взглядом в уставших глазах. Джон беспокойно запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке, когда спрашивал о саперах, и теперь волосы взъерошены и совершенны, как и он сам. Шерлок вдруг понимает, что теперь ему разрешается протянуть руку и уложить их, мягко пересыпая светлые пряди между пальцами. Он так и делает. Джон вздыхает и прижимается головой к его ладони.

— Кстати о твоем брате... – начинает он, бросая настороженный взгляд на закрытую дверь.

— А это необходимо? - сомневается Шерлок, притягивая Джона ближе.

Лоб доктора ударяется в грудь Шерлока с тихим, глухим звуком. Джон остается так, просто дыша, на некоторое время.

— Что не так? Кроме взбешенных маньяков и тикающих бомб?

Джон кладет ладони на талию Шерлока и смотрит вверх. Его глаза немного увлажнены по краям.

— Ну... Твой брат... Если он был хоть немного прав, что я тебя использовал, то... Боже. Просто... Никогда себе не прощу.

Шерлок собственнически обхватывает доктора. Он зол, но хочет его успокоить. Джон укладывает голову под его подбородок и немного обмякает.

— Майкрофт — политик с манией величия, обожающий совать нос в чужие дела. Что я сказал тебе сегодня утром?

— Хм. Разные вещи, - рассказывает Джон шее Шерлока. - Включая то, что мы не занимались сексом. А мы занимались.

— Я сказал, что хочу увидеть спектр твоих эмоциональных, умственных и физических возможностей, от черного до белого, от нуля до бесконечности, и перезаписать их под воздействием различных стимулов и исследовать изменения в зависимости от бесконечных комбинаций и очередности вводимых факторов.

— О. Да, ты это говорил. Дословно, по-моему. Это было... очень лестно.

— Но это правда, - говорит тихо Шерлок на ухо Джона. - Ты опасаешься, что используешь меня как сексуальную игрушку, в то время как всё, что я хочу – это узнать тебя, изучить тебя, вникнуть так глубоко, как только возможно. Я взрослый человек, даже близко не девственник, владею навыками самозащиты, я хороший, если не отличный, боксёр, и ты не смог бы вынудить меня сделать что-либо, чего мне не хочется, и еще я никогда раньше не был с человеком, чьё удовольствие имело бы для меня значение. Или мое желание быть с тобой физически менее веское, чем было бы желание кого-нибудь другого? Полагаешь, что мой ум не в состоянии понять идею секса по обоюдному согласию лишь потому, что мое тело работает иначе, чем твоё? Если так, то, честно, это оскорбительно. Может быть, я и урод, и, может быть, это меня и беспокоило, но только потому, что я переживал, что ты подумаешь, когда узнаешь о моем дефекте.

— Ты, - говорит Джон очень четко, сжимая кулаки за спиной Шерлока, - не дефективный. Ты, черт возьми, совершенство.

— Ну тогда о чем речь? Или эрекция – необходимое условие для рационального мышления? Я кажусь тебе умственно отсталым?

Джон смеется.

— Мозги у тебя... в порядке. Лучшие, что я встречал. Поверь, _морфий не требуется_. Но ты прав. Прости. Правда... это для меня важно. Чтобы всё было хорошо. Я не имел в виду, что ты беззащитен.

Водя пальцами по спине Джона, вверх и вниз, Шерлок мурлыкает:

— Хочешь мне это возместить?

— Дааа, - Джон немного шипит, когда ногти Шерлока добираются до его ягодиц. - Да, думаю, было бы уместно. Возместить тебе. Да. Уверен, здесь потребуется что-нибудь получше, чем простые извинения. Что для тебя сделать?

— Ты, - говорит Шерлок, пряча нос в волосах Джона и касаясь ртом его уха, – раскроешь со мной это дело, а потом найдешь первое попавшееся укромное местечко и будешь смотреть, как я встану на колени, расстегну тебе брюки, стяну с тебя белье, открою рот и буду отсасывать тебе, пока доподлинно не выясню, как именно ты это любишь, а ты будешь умолять позволить тебе кончить, будешь просить, а потом увидишь, как я смотрю на тебя, только на тебя, пока ты кончаешь в мой рот. И это именно то, чего я хочу.

— Ладно, - Джон резко втягивает воздух и тихо фыркает. – А... ты, правда, это сделаешь?

— Да.

— Уверен?

— Да.

— Хм. Ты не обязан. Но... Нет, мы это обсудили, о боже, да, _да_ , я буду трахать твой рот, твой чертовски изумительный рот, всё, что захочешь.

— Превосходно, - говорит Шерлок, удовлетворенно целуя его в висок и размыкая объятия. - А сейчас хватит меня отвлекать. Где-то существует женщина, привязанная к бомбе, а я не могу сосредоточиться, когда ты так сексуально озабочен. Вперед, раскрывать тайны бедняги Джона Гектора Макфарлейнa.


	13. Chapter 13

— Я не убивал Джонаса Олдэйкера, - утомленно протестует Джон Макфарлейн, взгляд у него тусклый и отчаявшийся. – Я даже не _знал_ Джонаса Олдэйкера, пока он не вошел в мой офис в Сити и не захотел изменить завещание. Они встречались с моей мамой, когда были молоды. Я не убийца.

— Черта с два не ты. На орудии убийства только твои отпечатки. Забить человека молотком насмерть – страшно подумать, куда катится мир, - фыркает Андерсон.

— К наглядному доказательству, что существует обратная эволюция и самые регрессивные особи обычно нанимаются в Ярд, - замечает Шерлок. - Предлагаю обсуждать проблемы по мере их поступления, пожалуйста.

Шерлок, Джон, Лестрейд и отвратительный криминалист Лестрейда, Андерсон, исследовавший место преступления, сидят вокруг белого пластикового стола в залитой флуоресцентным светом бежевой комнате следственного изолятора в южном Лондоне, в котором содержится Макфарлейн. Перед Лестрейдом и Джоном стоят стаканы из пенополистирола, наполненные ужасным кофе. Подозреваемый светловолос, отличается некоторой полинявшей, измученной привлекательностью, и его руки слегка дрожат. Рот Макфарлейна вял и безволен, и Шерлок весьма сомневается в его способности зашнуровать собственные ботинки, не говоря уж об убийстве незнакомого человека. По профессии Макфарлейн – нотариус, и Олдэйкер неожиданно и без предупреждения поручил ему написать завещание, согласно которому он, Макфарлейн, является единственным наследником состояния Олдэйкера, накопленного в недалеком прошлом, во времена бума в строительной промышленности. В том недалеком прошлом, в котором Олдэйкер был все еще влюблен в мать Макфарлейна. Всё это чрезвычайно занимает Шерлока, и за это он благодарен.

Джим Мориарти после стольких лет грубых издёвок перестал быть скучным. Он _очаровывает_.

Детектив также очень доволен, что к тому времени, когда они получили разрешение на встречу с Макфарлейном, и нашли Лестрейда, и вызвали саперов, и прочитали дело, он уже не был под кайфом. Шерлок поставил себе за правило никогда не работать под кайфом, и не только потому, что если Лестрейд узнает, то, скорее всего, придет в ярость (подобно большинству полицейских, Лестрейд весьма ограничен, когда речь идет о химической поддержке организма), но также потому, что, когда мозг Шерлока сталкивается с новой занимательной проблемой, он начинает искрить и мерцать, как плазменный шар, наполненный светящимися живыми молниями, разряжающимися в место прикосновения кончиком пальца к поверхности. Дополнительный кайф определенно был бы излишним. Шерлок и так практически светится.

— Олдэйкер нанял вас, чтобы изменить завещание, утверждая, что не имеет ни родственников, ни близких и что всегда питал что-то вроде чувств к вашей матери, - говорит Шерлок. – Затем он пригласил вас приехать в тот же вечер в его фирму в Норвуд, чтобы показать бизнес, который вам предстояло унаследовать.

— Подозреваемый утверждает, что приехал в «Олдэйкер Урбан Солюшнз» около девяти вечера, - подтверждает Лестрейд. - Олдэйкер показал Макфарлейну предприятие, потом открыл сейф в офисе, и они просмотрели документацию. В сейфе также лежали наличные деньги в количестве нескольких сотен фунтов.

— И Макфарлейн убил его, чтобы украсть эти деньги. И получить наследство. Мы теряем время, - ворчит Андерсон.

Лестрейд встает, скрестив на груди руки, излучая рассудительность. Шерлок еще никогда не видел, чтобы его живое, мальчишеское лицо было таким мрачным. И это не было реакцией на сообщение, что они просрали следствие. Что-то произошло еще раньше. Лестрейд выглядит… озабоченным. В смятении. Лестрейд еще никогда не выглядел столь тревожно. И он постоянно бросает короткие взгляды на Шерлока. Вот опять. Почти как будто он тревожится за... нет. Быть того не может.

_Бомба, конечно же,_ приходит к выводу Шерлок, _его волнуют смерть и разрушения_.

— Людям свойственно ошибаться, и, похоже, это именно наш случай, - вздыхает Лестрейд. - Шерлок должен раскрыть дело, или женщина умрет, Андерсон. Я не считаю это потерей времени.

— Это дело уже раскрыто!

— Да, дебилами, - холодно уточняет Шерлок. - Иначе бы меня здесь не было, или нужно снова объяснять, что организатором был Мориарти? Мы уже это обсуждали. Ты глухой или у тебя травма мозга?

— Почему я должен терпеть оскорбления от этого мутанта-психопата? - спрашивает Андерсон, его ястребиное лицо багровеет.

— Я не психопат, - взрывается Шерлок.

— Докажи.

Шерлок не может доказать, и это обидно, что не может; обидно от дурацкого разговора с дурацким человеком на тему дурацкой колкости; обидно, что равнодушный сноб-отец не отвел его к психиатру, не позволил обследовать и узнать, что с ним: психопатическое, или биполярное, или пограничное расстройство личности, а может, он всего лишь асексуальный гений со склонностью к зависимостям; обидно, и больно, и жжёт напротив Джона с его мягким лицом, и глазами, гневно прищуренными; больно как камень на сердце, поэтому Шерлок натягивает на лицо самую заносчивую маску и мечтает, чтобы Андерсон умер на месте. Андерсон неприятно усмехается:

— Ну, разве эта гримаса не достойна психопата?

— Мое желание убить тебя на месте – естественная, логичная реакция на встречу с тараканом, - шипит Шерлок. – Я _не_ психопат.

— Я заметил, что ты не утверждаешь, что не мутант.

— Ты, сбавь тон, - приказывает Джон грубо, хлопнув ладонью об стол. - И выбирай слова. Думай, что несешь. Вообще думай обо всем, что видишь, будешь хорошим мальчиком.

— А ты какого хрена бесишься? – огрызается криминалист.

— А не знаю. Беситься – мое хобби. Так что будь осторожен. А когда меня вконец достают, я начинаю бить морду. Это тоже учитывай.

— Шерлок, ты не можешь силой заставить его слушать тебя. Андерсон, заткнись уже, от тебя голова болит, - вздыхает Лестрейд.

— Зачем Макфарлейну убивать своего благодетеля, если он мог просто подождать и унаследовать состояние, - вдумчиво спрашивает Джон.

Лицо подозреваемого покрывается розовыми пятнами. Макфарлейн открывает рот, но не издает ни звука.

— Потому что по уши в долгах, - фыркает Андерсон, подходя к кофе-машине и наливая себе стаканчик. - Юристы с их классными идеями об игре на бирже. Классика.

— Это еще не значит, что я пошёл и убил кого-то! - выкрикивает Макфарлейн. - Он бросил мне молоток, а я поймал его – он сказал, этим молотком забит первый гвоздь в здании; поэтому на нем мои отпечатки пальцев, я не…

— В какую сумму оценивается состояние Олдэйкера? - спрашивает Шерлок.

— Меньше, чем могло быть, - признает Лестрейд, прислоняясь к стене. – Пару недель назад выяснилось, что он передал большую часть своих денег на благотворительность.

— Давно передал?

— Практически только что. Некоммерческой организации «Корнелиус Груп». Может, старик и хотел, чтобы Макфарлейн был его наследником, но точно не целого состояния. Разумно, мне кажется, ведь, по сути, они друг друга не знали.

— Почему сейчас? - Шерлок ставит пальцы домиком напротив рта и прикрывает глаза. - Олдэйкеру было пятьдесят восемь. Зачем ему писать новое завещание и передавать значительную сумму фонду, словно он дряхлый старик?

— Он мог быть смертельно болен и никому не сказать, - легко замечает Лестрейд. – Люди часто так поступают. Хотят привести в порядок дела, обеспечить близким будущее. Старик, похоже, был достаточно одинок, если в качестве наследника выбрал сына своей бывшей. Кстати, может, он хотел улучшить отношения с его матерью.

— Зачем?

— Чувства, вероятно.

— Нет, - Шерлок качает головой. - Нет, люди не избавляются от всего имущества и не оставляют остатки денег потомкам бывших любовников.

— Ну, этот парень так и сделал.

Шерлок молчит, глаза все еще слегка прикрыты. Он находится в парке неподалеку от дворца разума. Это кладбищенский парк, здесь не растут ни кусты, ни цветы; это парк, где лежат тела со всех расследований, над которыми он работал с детства, лежат в полной тишине, рядами, на мягкой зеленой траве; между ними проложены тропы. Ожидают, когда понадобятся Шерлоку. Сотни мертвых мужчин и женщин, упорядоченные, как клумбы с петуниями.

— Тело найдено в груде сгоревших пиломатериалов в «Олдэйкер Урбан Солюшнз», облитое химикалиями и поэтому обугленное так, что провести анализ ДНК было невозможно. Ты идентифицировал труп по пломбам в зубах? - Шерлок открывает глаза и смотрит на Андерсона, снова севшего с другой стороны стола со стаканом дымящегося кофе.

— Нет, - признается криминалист.

— Прошу прощения? – протяжно мурлыкает Шерлок.

— Я сказал _нет_.

— Из лености, или ты забыл, как это делается?

— Я сказал _забит молотком насмерть_ , ты, псих, - отстреливается Андерсон. - Челюсти и зубы раскрошены в мелкие брызги. Коронер сказал, нечего и пытаться.

_Ох_ , полагает Шерлок, выпуская из легких воздух.

Все смотрят на него большими глазами. Шерлок не знает, что у него за выражение, но знает, что необыкновенно доволен этой новостью.

_Ловко._

_Очень, очень ловко._

_Джим сказал, что помогал людям. Дорогой Джим, можешь ли устроить, чтобы я мог свалить от всего этого. Дорогой Джим, можно ли, – за дополнительную плату, разумеется, – одновременно отомстить женщине, которая когда-то бросила меня ради другого?_

_Дорогой Джим, помоги мне исчезнуть._

_Замечательно._

— Всё же ты решил идентифицировать труп как Олдэйкера не по личной прихоти, - размышляет Шерлок. Загадочно улыбается, потому что это всегда бесит Андерсона, что не может не радовать. Андерсон тупо хмурится. - На основании чего же?

— На нем было кольцо. Старик никогда с ним не расставался. Титановое. Еще на нем были ботинки со стальными вставками. В плохом состоянии, но нам хватило, чтобы разобраться.

— Последнее, что можно о вас сказать, - вздыхает Шерлок, грустно покачивая головой и вставая, - это то, что вы разобрались.

— Шерлок? – с интересом спрашивает Джон.

— Этот человек невиновен - заявляет Шерлок, ткнув пальцем в сторону бедняги Джона Гектора Макфарлейна. Нотариус в надежде поднимает голову. - Зачем Макфарлейну убивать человека молотком, а потом злобно крошить ему зубы и челюсти? Была бы кровь. Много крови. Потребовалась бы масса усилий. И всё это из-за незнакомца?

— Это не доказывает... – начинает Андерсон.

— Заткнись и учись, если сможешь, в чем я сильно сомневаюсь. Макфарлейн оказался в «Олдэйкер Урбан Солюшнз» впервые в жизни, это совершенно точно. Он, пожалуй, смог бы найти подходящую кучу древесины, допускаю, но подобрать именно те химикаты, что могут уничтожить обезображенный труп? Вы думаете, он прибыл в незнакомое место, убил человека, неторопливо изуродовал ему лицо, нисколько не беспокоясь, что его обнаружат, а потом случайно наткнулся на необходимые для поджога вещества? Макфарлейн виновен лишь в том, что его подставил криминальный гений, ну, еще в том, что не умеет распоряжаться деньгами. Но он совершенно невиновен в убийстве.

— Так что ты пытаешься сказать, Шерлок? - подталкивает Лестрейд с поощряющей полуулыбкой. – Убийца кто-то другой?

— Точно.

— Есть идеи, кто бы это мог быть?

— Джонас Олдэйкер.

Андерсон кривит рот в отвращении:  
— А, так ты подозреваешь, что наш парень, из-за смертельной болезни или чего-то в этом роде, самоубился молотком, а потом притащил свое тело на кучу деревяшек и поджег её?

— Нет. Только тебе мог прийти в голову подобный идиотизм. - Шерлок поднимает воротник пальто. Джон встает. Детектив направляется к дверям, распахивает их.

— Андерсон, отведи Макфарлейна обратно в камеру. Шерлок, куда ты собрался? - спрашивает Лестрейд.

— В Скотланд Ярд. Искать норвудского строителя, - отвечает Шерлок, покидая комнату.

 

* * *

На это уходит несколько часов.

Часы тикают неотвратимо, как бомба, которая где-то рядом; часы рвутся вперед, словно рысаки на скачке; часы падают один на другой, превращаясь в кирпичную стену, всё выше, выше, выше, выше, выше, замуровывая обреченного человека из рассказа По, прочитанного Шерлоком по рекомендации Джона.

Техники обнаружили запись уличной камеры, на которой Олдэйкер спешно покидает фирму, и время записи доказывает, что он был жив, когда начался пожар. Шерлок уверен, что Джим Мориарти предоставил Олдэйкеру неидентифицируемый труп в одежде владельца фирмы. Деньги Олдэйкера к тому времени были уже перечислены на счет фиктивной фирмы под названием «Корнелиус Груп», с которого, Шерлок уверен, были сразу переведены на следующий счет, и сейчас они ждут подтверждения этой транзакции из банка.

Получив новые документы, Олдэйкер должен был исчезнуть. Должен был раствориться в воздухе со своим состоянием, часть которого должна была перепасть Мориарти. И Джон Макфарлейн был бы наказан за преступление, которого никто не совершал.

— Красиво, - шепчет Шерлок.

— Что? - уточняет Джон.

Шерлок сидит перед компьютером, рядом с доктором, тогда как сотрудники Ярда носятся вокруг них, разгребая видеозаписи из аэропорта, уличных камер и всего остального, что приходит им в головы. В свою очередь пальцы детектива бегают по клавиатуре в поисках информации в соцсетях. У Джонаса Олдэйкера была страничка на Facebook’е, но не в Twitter’e, и, что интересно, за несколько недель до «смерти» он упоминал о Марокко, о том, что никогда эту страну не видел, но хотел бы. Поэтому полицейские методично проверяют списки пассажиров рейсов Лондон-Касабланка за период, соответствующий времени «смерти» Олдэйкера, пока Шерлок продолжает искать зацепки.

Тем временем его разум превращается в громоотвод, вытягивающий энергию с небес, собирающий даже статическое электричество из окружающего воздуха. Уже много лет ни одно расследование не оказывало на него подобного воздействия.

— Это решение, - отвечает Шерлок. - Красивое. Мщение и бегство, два в одном. Мориарти очень хорош.

Когда Джон не отвечает, Шерлок косится на него. С губами Джона происходит что-то новое и удивительное, что Шерлок бессмысленно каталогизирует, в то же время пытаясь понять, что взволновало его коллегу.

— Не то сказал? – спрашивает он наконец, возвращая внимание на экран.

— Ну, немного не то, - признает Джон. - То есть, этот драный сукин сын может и хочет, чтобы ты думал, что это игра, но мы оба знаем, что это лишь способ еще немного покапать тебе на мозг. И, тем временем, другие люди страдают.

— От этого оно не становится менее красивым, - бормочет Шерлок. – И оно, по крайней мере, нескучное. И до сих пор никто существенно не пострадал.

— А как же труп неизвестного?

— Что с ним? - Шерлок прокручивает посты Олдэйкера на страничке Facebook’а, схватывая содержание одним взглядом.

— Боже, Шерлок, они могли убить кого-то. В смысле, еще кого-то. Тот человек, кем бы он ни был, сгоревший на костре, умер.

— Фактически верно, но к делу не относится. Я написал Майкрофту. Разграбления могил, похоже, были тренировочными, чтобы без проблем послать мне отрубленную голову… обычно, когда проявляется закономерность, правильным считается тщательно исследовать повторения, чтобы её расширить. Это был труп менеджера, умершего за три дня до подставы Макфарлейна. Сердечный приступ. Разведенный отец двоих детей, благополучный укрыватель налогов. Майкрофт сказал, воры даже не пытались скрыть факт, что стащили тело сразу после похорон. Оставили открытый гроб и яму в земле, также как и с Карлом Пауэрсом. Хотели, чтобы я нашел связь.

— Ну, хорошо, - вздыхает Джон у локтя Шерлока. - Могло быть и хуже. Но ты бы лучше не... Я рад, что с тобой всё в порядке... лучше, чем утром, в любом случае. Всё будет хорошо. Но меня немного беспокоит, что тебе всё это так нравится. Понимаешь, это преступление... чуток извращенное. Очень... личное. Олдэйкер хотел сломать жизнь Макфарлейну, это бы разбило сердце его матери.

— Исключительно мстительное, - отсутствующе соглашается Шерлок, взгляд летает по пикселям.

Джон молчит некоторое время, потом опять вздыхает.

— А потом он, наверное, дал бы ей знать, что это его рук дело. Просто чтобы досыпать еще чуток соли на рану. Это отвратительно. Я не удивлен, что Мориарти взялся за эту работу: она так в его стиле.

Шерлок замирает. Остается застывшим ровно четыре секунды. Затем, метнувшись к Джону, хватает его за плечи. Темно-синие глаза доктора расширяются от неожиданности.

— Джон Уотсон, ты гений, ты изумителен, именно так, да, _спасибо, спасибо_ , ох, ты идеален.

— Что я… в чём...

— Лестрейд! Быстро! - вопит Шерлок, толкаясь локтями и пропихиваясь через толпу удивленных полицейских, и, наконец, вываливаясь в коридор, где Лестрейд о чем-то тихо переговаривается с Салли Донован.

— Да, в чем дело, Шерлок? - спрашивает Лестрейд, перебивая ее на полуслове. Она морщится, но умолкает.

— Дом матери Макфарлейнa. Там прослушка и скрытые камеры. Наверняка в нескольких комнатах. Обыщите дом. Осторожно. Уверен, там недавно были какие-то ремонтные работы: повреждение кабеля, неработающий wi-fi, что угодно. Найдите жучки, через них отследите Олдэйкера. Вы не понимаете? Он хочет видеть, как вершится наказание. Это мания в худшем виде. Хочет видеть, как мать Макфарлейна страдает без сына. Выясните, куда отправляются данные с камер, используйте сотрудников моего брата, если так будет быстрее, я гарантирую, что вы найдете Олдэйкера.

Лицо Лестрейда оживляется.

— Народ, выдвигаемся, вы слышали, что он сказал, - кричит он, и потом они снова бегут, вылетают из Ярда, запрыгивают в полицейскую машину; Джон держится рядом, мчится прямо и ровно, и без трости; Джон стал его тенью, хотя Шерлок не оглядывался и не видит его.

Джон.

Джон, не позволивший Андерсону назвать Шерлока мутантом, даже если тот им, наверно, является; Джон, чье понимание человеческой природы, похоже, только что дало зацепку, в которой они отчаянно нуждались.

Джон в ужасной опасности.

_Джон._

Шерлок проглатывает комок в горле и рыбкой ныряет в полицейскую машину, и сирены начинают выть.

 

* * *

— Это было невероятно, - говорит Джон, переводя дыхание.

След привел их к гостинице недалеко от аэропорта Хитроу. Олдэйкера в номере не было, но они смогли уговорить топ-менеджера даже без судебного ордера и прождали ровно двадцать шесть минут до его возвращения – с сэндвичами в коробке и тремя порножурналами. Олдэйкер оказался сухим, жилистым человеком с исключительно неприятным лицом - хитрым, жестоким, злобным, с бегающими светло-серыми глазами и белыми ресницами. Шерлок возненавидел его моментально.

Потом было много суеты. Арест, слезные протесты Олдэйкера, что это была лишь шутка, Шерлок с Джоном, метнувшиеся в офис администратора, чтобы выставить того из-за компьютера, зайти на _Науку Дедукции_ и написать на форуме, что Олдэйкер найден и арестован за фальсификацию собственной смерти.

А потом - и Шерлок, хоть убей, не способен это забыть, хотя пытался уже три раза, - телефон звонит, и он слышит голос заложницы.

_Отличная работа_ , говорит она, рыдая.

Шерлок таращится в свою рюмку с неразбавленным скотчем. Они сидят в темном гостиничном баре вместе с Джоном, – у каждого в руках по лечебному напитку, – и приходят в себя, пока в беззвучном телевизоре над ними идет футбольный матч. В отсутствие Лестрейдa и команды Шерлок начинает ощущать триумф и легкое головокружение, равно как и некоторую тошноту. Потому что победа висела на волоске. Он остановил таймер, но времени уже почти не оставалось. А потом слушал, как жертва Джима Мориарти рыдает в трубку в ужасе и отчаянии.

_Спасите меня_ , всхлинула она.

Это было ужасно.

Сидящий слева Джон смотрит матч, но думает о Шерлоке, и Шерлок, потягивая алкоголь, совершенно в этом уверен. Доктор время от времени повторяет что-то вроде _совершенно невероятно_ , не имеющее ничего общего с блоками или голами.

Шерлок допивает остаток скотча.

_Где вы? Скажите нам, где вы_ , сказал Шерлок с кажущимся спокойствием.

Но он не был спокоен. До спокойствия ему было очень далеко. Женщина казалась полумертвой от страха. Она вела себя именно так, как, несомненно, станет вести себя Шерлок в компании Джима, после двух или трех лет...

— Ты как, приятель? - спрашивает Джон, бросив взгляд на пустой стакан. – Еще по одной?

Поднимаясь, Шерлок бросает двадцать фунтов на барную стойку и тянет Джона за рукав.

— Пойдем.

— Что, сейчас?

— Сейчас.

Джон допивает свой виски и следует за ним.

Пять минут спустя они уже в бывшей комнате Олдэйкера на третьем этаже. Уже стемнело. Раздвижная дверь на балкон по-прежнему открыта, Шерлок задвигает её. Затягивает дешёвые коричнивые шторы и зажигает ночник. Ноутбук норвудского строителя, который он использовал, чтобы следить за матерью Макфарлейна, был сразу же конфискован, но туалетные принадлежности Олдэйкера остались в ванной, бутерброды - на столе, а одежда – в шкафу. Отвратительные следы отвратительного человека. Шерлоку глубоко плевать на них в настоящий момент. Джон все это время стоит в маленьком холле, входная дверь за ним медленно закрывается, щелкает замок.

— Почему ты не вернул ключ от комнаты? – спрашивает Джон. – Олдэйкер ведь оставил ключ на столе, когда его арестовали.

— Сантименты.

— Ты… ищешь еще доказательства? Я думал, мы уже...

Одним быстрым движением Шерлок прижимает Джона лицом к стене, поднимая его руки вверх, и переплетает их пальцы вместе.

— Я... ох, - выдыхает Джон, когда рот Шерлока опускается ему на шею. – Да, эти сантименты. Точно.

Джон на вкус как лимон, как лондонский дождь, как сладко-соленая корочка великолепного пирога, как пустынный ветер, узнает Шерлок, ведя ртом по его шее. Осторожно исследует кожу языком, и дыхание Джона ускоряется. Шерлок захватывает зубами _нежный хрупкий_ позвоночник доктора, слегка покусывает, потом снова возвращается к влажным, ласкающим поцелуям. Джон издает тихий смешок.

— Плохая идея.

— Нет, - урчит Шерлок. - Очень хорошая идея.

— Можем пойти домой...

— Скучно.

— Если Лестрейд вернется...

— Не вернется. Заткнись.

Шерлок отступает немного, отпускает пальцы Джона и снимает с него черную куртку. Она падает на неровно уложенный ковролин. Потом приходит черёд хлопковой рубашки с длинными рукавами, и он стягивает ее с плеч доктора, который все это время стоит лицом к стене. Шерлок сбрасывает свой Белстаф и возвращается к прежнему занятию, на этот раз обняв одной рукой обнаженную талию Джона, а другой лаская его теплые _хрупкие беззащитные_ ребра. Предплечья Джона упираются в стену, вскоре к ним присоединяется лоб, а идеальный нос издает очень довольные звуки.

— Никогда не останавливайся, - вздыхает Джон.

— Никогда?

— Мм... Сим даруется тебе позволение делать это годами. Десятилетиями.

— Хочу тебе кое-что сказать, - шепчет Шерлок веснушкам на плече Джона, лаская кончиками пальцев бока доктора.

— Да?

— Потому что ты не хотел, чтобы Андерсон называл меня мутантом...

— Э… нам очень нужно вспоминать прямо сейчас об этом придурке?

—...хотя чисто технически он, возможно, прав. Но это было... хорошо. Хорошо с твоей стороны.

— Если, говоря _мутант_ , ты имеешь в виду чертовски большой алмаз или редкий вид снежного барса, отлично, - собственнически рычит Джон, отводя ладонь назад, чтобы погладить кудри Шерлока. - Если ты имеешь в виду Человека-Слона, я и в самом деле дам тебе в морду.

— Потому что ты помог раскрыть дело, - добавляет Шерлок. Дыхание делается затрудненным. Почему? Почему, ведь он просто целует спину Джона, всего лишь гладит чувствительным ртом поврежденную кожу в месте, откуда вылетела пуля, так почему ощущение, словно что-то сдавливает ему грудь? Почему чувствует себя как рыдающая женщина, дрожащая, ранимая, ожидающая взрыва в любую секунду? - Это было гениально, когда ты сказал, он захочет видеть её страдания. Гениально. Поэтому я хочу тебе сказать.

— Так скажи.

— Я говорю тебе сейчас. Ты слушаешь?

— Да, - шепчет Джон. Голос мягко ласкает, как теплый летний ветерок. - Да, я слушаю очень, очень внимательно.

— Хорошо, потому что я говорю тебе, говорю тебе сейчас, ты должен меня выслушать, - повторяет Шерлок, неспособный остановиться.

Тянется вслепую, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицу и открыть молнию, не переставая пробовать на вкус лопатки Джона. Запустив большой палец за резинку боксеров и слегка отодвинув их от тела, плавно тянет вниз, освобождая член Джона. Опьяненный осознанием, что теперь можно трогать еще больше Джона, он прижимается ближе, проводя ладонями вверх и вниз по крепким ногам, охватывая и массируя ягодицы, возвращаясь к поцелуям в шею, лаская бедра Джона и затем соскальзывая пальцами ему в пах.

— Ладно, да, это, мм, возбуждает, - Джон тяжело дышит.

— Ты слушаешь? - требует Шерлок, ощущая нарастающее, рвущееся отчаяние.

— Да, обещаю, я клянусь, да.

Шерлок мягко поворачивает Джона, и теперь спина доктора упирается в стену, а сам он слегка покачивается, потому что спущенные брюки мешают двигаться. Колени Шерлока ударяют в пол. Слышит, как Джон пораженно втягивает воздух, но это бессмысленно, Джон был предупрежден, что это случится. Может, забыл.

Шерлок подбирается ближе к Джону, его эрекция прямо на уровне глаз Шерлока, она темно-красная, с мускусным запахом, чуть заметно пульсирует в такт частым ударам сердца, и Шерлок не понимает, каким образом люди способны на секс, когда возбуждены _одновременно_ с тем, кого любят, это было бы невыносимо, как можно испытывать эти чувства и стремиться к оргазму в том же месте и времени, что и объект абсолютного обожания? Это словно соударение атомов перед ядерным взрывом, как гоночные автомобили, столкнувшиеся на полной скорости, было бы ужасающе. Это его прикончило бы. Шерлок зарывается носом в мягкое гнездышко волос и дышит.

— Боже, - стонет Джон. - Ты, ох, ты действительно собираешься это сделать. Боже мой. Шерлок, пожалуйста, ты снимешь рубашку?

Осыпая легчайшими поцелуями мягкую кожу бедер Джона, Шерлок сражается с пуговицами. Руки дрожат.

_Почему дрожат руки, ты делал это сотни раз с полными придурками, ты, нелепое создание, он подумает, что ты боишься, и не позволит, а ты не боишься, его не боишься, ты не боишься дать ему то, что он хочет, даже если он никогда не признается, что этого хочет, не боишься узнать его лучше, не боишься принять его в себя, ты обеспокоен лишь тем, что эти спазмы в груди рано или поздно могут раскрошить тебе сердце._

Выпутавшись из рубашки и отбросив ее в сторону на остальную измятую одежду на полу, он заставляет себя глубоко дышать. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, как нормальный человек. В здравом уме. Как человек, которому нравится заниматься этим с людьми, которых находит привлекательными. Это случается ежедневно по всему Лондону, между идиотами. _Милыми_ людьми. Технически нет никакой разницы.

Подняв руки, он обхватывает ладонями бедра Джона там, где они переходят в ягодицы, и затем медленно скользит ртом по мягкому валику мышц от подвздошного гребня до паха. Пальцы Джона очень нежно начинают перебирать его волосы.

— Собираешься сказать что-нибудь невыносимо глупое, вроде "Ты действительно этого хочешь?" - спрашивает Шерлок срывающимся голосом.

_Потому что, если да, то это меня, возможно, убьет._

— Нет, - говорит Джон, и Шерлок слышит улыбку в море бесконечной нежности.

_Слава богу_ , думает он, выпуская из сдавленных легких воздух.  
— Может быть, ты _думаешь_ какую-нибудь глупость, эту или ей подобную?

— Нет, - Джон почесывает ногтями корни волос Шерлока. – Я думаю, что ты самое красивое создание, которое я видел в жизни.

Шерлок резко зажмуривается и прячет лицо в гладкое бедро Джона, пытаясь сдержать дрожь. Он не в состоянии понять, почему Джон вдруг решил, что это правда, но все равно это слишком, и он не возбужден, никогда не будет возбужден от подобных ситуаций, но каким-то образом это уже невыносимо, это...

— Эй, эй. Шерлок. Малыш, посмотри на меня. Даже если ты чего-то действительно хочешь, это не значит, что ты не можешь передума... аах, _черт_.

Шерлок взял в рот лишь головку члена Джона, и его правая ладонь охватывает горячую плоть, одновременно и направляя ее, и лаская, и он думает _идеально_ , _он идеален_ и _я этого не заслуживаю_ и прилагает все усилия, чтобы его не хватил удар здесь и сейчас. Мягко сосет, отпускает и снова накрывает головку ртом, пробуя соленую жидкость, слизывая языком клетки, выработанные Джоном, которого любит так сильно, что это может его убить. Когда он их проглотит, из них в Шерлоке вырастут новые клетки, и Джон станет его частью больше, чем когда-либо. Джон резко дрожит, когда Шерлок наклоняется дальше, прижимая к нёбу напряженную, горячую плоть.

— О, черт, идеально, господи, да, спасибо. Пожалуйста, именно так. Боже, Шерлок. Боже мой.

Пребывая в кратковременном смятении, Шерлок не отваживался взглянуть вверх. Теперь он смеет и поднимает взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на Джона, лицо которого частично скрыто в тени. Джон наблюдает за происходящим с таким нежным выражением, что из Шерлока вырывается сдавленный, тихий стон.

— Твой рот. Господи, Шерлок, твой _рот_. Ты... – Одна из ладоней Джона покидает волосы Шерлока и проводит пальцем по его челюсти, там, где рот охватывает член Джона, благоговейно следуя изгибу губ детектива. На мгновение Джон выглядит очень несчастным. Шерлок еще никогда не видел его таким.

— Что не так? – спрашивает Шерлок, отодвигаясь немного. Пальцы Джона продолжают гладить его лицо, словно потеря контакта способна всё уничтожить, и Шерлок ловит ртом два из них, ласкает языком суставы, царапает зубами фаланги, пока Джон смотрит на него с чем-то во взгляде, похожим на болезненное блаженство.

— Я не могу поверить, - шепчет Джон. – Я все еще не верю в тебя. Я пытаюсь, серьезно. Но... это всё настолько невероятно. Еще до переезда я каждое утро думал, что ты был просто сном, и перепроверял сообщения в телефоне. Иногда, еще до _Фрисландии_ , я просыпался один в твоей кровати и думал, что это моя квартира, только моя, что я тебя придумал, что это одиночество меня... сломало. Но я тебя не выдумал, правда? Ты же здесь.

_Это_ , полагает Шерлок, пока его веки снова сжимаются, а тело сотрясает сильная дрожь, _абсолютно неприемлемо. Соберись, Шерлок Холмс. Это секс. Это просто секс._

_Без паники._

_Секс тебя не напрягает._

Но не оргазмы и чувства, сознает Шерлок. Следовало бы это знать, вывести о самом себе. Оргазмы и чувства напрягают его колоссально.

Сжав пальцы крепче и снова склонившись, он начинает движения головой всерьез. Джон стонет, а потом вздыхает с наслаждением и бормочет:  
— Господи, да, Шерлок, изумительно, черт, ты изумителен, пожалуйста.

И Шерлок берет его в глотку и, положив ладонь на задницу Джона, тянет к себе, и принимает член глубже, и доктор рычит и скользит вниз по стене, словно у него тают кости скелета.

Шерлок увеличивает темп, язык на уздечке, сжимая и ослабляя пальцы, боготворя стоящего перед ним человека, и думает только _Люблю тебя, ты слушаешь, ты слышишь, потому что это правда, я люблю тебя, слушай, я говорю тебе, что люблю тебя_. Когда бедра Джона начинают подрагивать и его дыхание ускоряется, Шерлок совершает по-настоящему шокирующее открытие.

Он не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось.

Оторвавшись с удивительным звуком, на который он даже не предполагал, что способен, Шерлок целует живот Джона, целует бедра и паховые складки, не прекращая ласкать левой ладонью кожу Джона, тогда как правая остается на члене, но без прежнего натиска. Пальцы Джона в его волосах сжимаются, бережно массируя кожу: не подгоняют, просто поглаживают, позволяют отсрочить неизбежное, и Шерлок вспоминает, сколько раз его дергали за эти волосы, и усилием воли заставляет себя не развалиться на части. Оставляет поцелуи везде и нигде, проходят минуты, пока он решает, что способен, по крайней мере, нормально дышать. И тогда практически заглатывает Джона, эрекция которого уже выглядит почти болезненно, на всю глубину и без предупреждения, и Джон издает странный звук, словно умирает.

— Ты великолепен, - стонет Джон. - Чертово чудо, вот ты что. Ты изумителен, Шерлок.

— Я очень стараюсь быть изумительным, - не подумав, признается Шерлок, поднимая голову.

— Почему?

— Потому что чем лучше я в этом, тем быстрее...

Шерлок останавливается за несколько миллисекунд перед тем, как совершенно катастрофический ответ, который он чуть было не выболтал, уничтожил бы всё.

_...тем быстрее это закончится_.

— Тем быстрее ты захочешь повторения, - говорит он, глядя Джону в глаза.

Это правда, и только потому Шерлоку сходит это с рук. Джон смеется, обведя пальцами его левое ухо.

— Я всегда буду хотеть повторения, если тебе это нравится, - мягко говорит он. - Где хочешь и когда захочешь.

Шерлок готов разрыдаться от облегчения. Но это не годится, и он усмехается своей самой нахальной улыбкой и уточняет:

— Где я хочу? А это разумно?

— Господи, Шерлок, мне насрать, разумно ли это. Да. Ясно? На станциях, в парках, в очередях. Да. Мой ответ на этот вопрос, если речь идет об минете, теперь официально _да_.

Некоторое время Шерлок лишь смотрит на Джона, гладящего большим пальцем его скулу. Но слишком быстро наступает момент, когда он больше не может смотреть на Джона, не может видеть его улыбку и одобрение, и излучаемые им терпение и нежность.

Поэтому Шерлок снова берет его в рот, полностью понимая, что убегает, но в этот раз он намеревается закончить начатое.

Это не занимает много времени. Минуту или две _(погрешность времяисчисления, что с тобой стало, отвратительно)_ глубоких толчков головой, поглаживания мошонки Джона _(но даже сейчас я не хочу, чтобы всё закончилось, я не хочу, чтобы когда-либо заканчивалось, а в этот период моей жизни каждый раз может быть последним)_ , его губы начинают приятно уставать, а горло – саднить _(мог бы сделать со мной всё, что угодно, и я, наверное, поблагодарил бы за это, глупец)_ , и Джон дрожит, заглушает ладонью крик и кончает, обильно и горячо пульсируя, прямо в глотку Шерлока. Детектив сглатывает большую часть. Немного остается во рту, и он снова сглатывает.

Ноги Джона дрожат, сознает Шерлок через несколько секунд, и похоже, что он вот-вот упадет. Поэтому Шерлок встает и, обхватив маленького доктора, через несколько нетвердых шагов, роняет его и себя на аккуратно застеленную односпальную кровать у двери.

Медленно, молча, Джон восстанавливает дыхание. Потом устраивает их поудобнее, укладываясь на спину и затягивая Шерлока на себя. Шерлок полулежит на Джоне, положив ногу на приспущенные брюки доктора, Джон осыпает легкими поцелуями его брови.

И достаточно быстро замечает, что кое-что не так.

Шерлок думал, что, когда всё закончится, его тремор исчезнет. Не исчез. Его колотит, словно в комнате очень холодно, а между тем температура близка к идеальной. И теперь Джон заметил.

— Шерлок, что происходит? Это было... у меня слов не хватит, чтобы... Я сделал тебе больно?

Шерлок качает головой.  
— Нет. Но я совершил ужасную ошибку, - шепчет он.

Чувствует, как Джон замирает в ужасе, _нет нет нет нет, только не это_ , и Шерлок опирается на локти, возвышаясь над покрытым морщинками лицом доктора.

— Я хотел тебе сказать, хотел, чтобы ты услышал, мне нужно было, чтобы ты понял, но теперь я думаю, что я не то сказал, - лепечет Шерлок. Он не в состоянии сейчас отслеживать связность, но, может быть, Джон все же поймет, и морщинка между его тонкими бровями исчезнет. - То есть, это не было ложью, то, что тебе я сказал, боже, не было ложью, но я хотел тебе сказать...

Кусая губы, Шерлок наклоняется. Он ласкает Джона губами так нежно, как только может, покрывая поцелуями его щеки, веки и лоб. Целует, словно самую драгоценную вещь на свете, потому что так и есть. И Джону нужно знать.

Когда Шерлок отодвигается, глаза Джона очень яркие.

— Ты меня слышал? - шепчет Шерлок. – Ты слушал?

— Да, - хрипло отвечает Джон. Притягивает голову Шерлока к себе и целует очень нежно между бровями. - Да, я слушал. Я слышал тебя.


	14. Chapter 14

К моменту возвращения на Бейкер-стрит Шерлок чувствует себя как расстроенная струна рояля, по которой кто-то беспощадно долбил.

Сидя в такси рядом с Джоном, он не выпускал из рук мобильник, ежеминутно поглядывая на экран в ожидании внезапного апокалипсиса, неважно, что телефон молчал. Обеспокоенный, мучимый неизвестностью, отказываясь бросать на Джона прямые взгляды, вынужденный отрешенно смотреть в окно, Шерлок наблюдал за доктором боковым зрением. Уличные огни, отраженные от оконного стекла, плясали по лицу доктора, будто обезумевшие злые духи.

Это было фантастически неприятно.

Джон молчал, замкнувшись в себе, всю поездку в такси, словно рак-отшельник, частично укрывшийся в твердую раковину. Он затих примерно через десять минут после событий в комнате Олдейкерa, после короткого отдыха, после того, как они оделись и спокойно ушли из гостиницы, и Шерлок не мог понять причин этого молчания. Хотелось потыкать в тишину, словно в воспаленную десну языком, до тех пор, пока не понял бы, что она означает. Молчание беспокоило чрезвычайно, но Шерлок не относился к людям, заполняющим паузы бессмысленной болтовней, разве что в состоянии крайнего нервного возбуждения. Так что вместо этого он изучал своего... _коллегу? любовника? и уместен ли термин, если только один из партнеров испытывает оргазм?.._ пока они ехали по ночным улицам, окутанным мутным туманом, словно завуалированной угрозой.

— У тебя есть пятерка? - первые за двадцать минут слова Джона, которые он произносит, рассчитываясь с таксистом перед 221Б.

Шерлок молча бросает ему двадцатку и первым выбирается из такси, ключи уже в ладони.

Открывает двери. Тремор отступил вскоре после того, как Джон поклялся, что слышал, оставив после себя безмолвие, напомнившее Шерлоку ощущения от просмотра фотографий городов, разрушенных ураганом.

Развитие событий не только озадачивает, но откровенно раздражает. Шерлок очень методичный человек, и секс никогда не оказывал на него такого воздействия. И, невзирая на глубину чувств, пережитых, наблюдая, как Джон с наслаждением мастурбирует в теплом гнезде из одеял, невзирая на последовавшее обрушение внутренних баррикад, он удивлен: ощущение гнетущей тоски, потребности развеять сомнения и страхи и желания повторить только что законченный эксперимент устрашающе сильно.

Секс должен быть незначительным, незапоминающимся, неприятным эпизодом, вовсе не монументальным, прекрасным, сумбурным и душераздирающим, как некоторые из обожаемых Шерлоком композиций Чарльза Айвза. Секс должен оставлять ощущение временного отвращения, не фундаментальных перемен.

Он знал, что с Джоном всё будет иначе, так и оказалось. Было восхитительно иначе. Он только не рассчитывал – _потому что идиот_ , полагает Шерлок с брезгливым отвращением, – на то, что биологический акт из иной категории окажет воздействие на его мозг ранее недокументированным способом.

Звуки шагов Джонa, уверенных и быстрых, приближаются.

Подавив дрожь, Шерлок поворачивается в его сторону, дверь полуоткрыта. В половине помещений дворца разума не видно ни зги, словно выгорели все предохранители, а другие залиты светом как на карнавале, кричаще и ослепительно. Он не готов к Мориарти в таком состоянии.

Он _ни к чему_ не готов в таком состоянии.

— Я схожу в магазин за сэндвичами, у нас нет еды, и уже слишком поздно, чтобы заказывать доставку, - спокойно говорит Джон, подходя к Шерлоку на лестнице, пока такси уезжает. – Тебе что-нибудь взять?

Шерлок качает головой. _Нет._

— Послушай, ты и вправду должен иногда питаться, ты живешь на адреналине.

Шерлок пожимает плечами.

Джон морщит брови в сочувствующее, хотя и раздраженное выражение:  
— В чем дело?

— Ни в чем. Это не я впал в безмолвную хандру на двадцать две минуты, - холодно замечает Шерлок.

Джон поднимает брови:  
— Ну да, сам ты всё это время рта не закрывал. Я и слова вставить не мог. Расслабься, Шерлок, мы оба измотанные и голодные, даже если ты об этом не знаешь, и скоро придет чёртово следующее... - Джон указывает на телефон, который все еще в руке Шерлока, - СМС. Если только нам не повезет, и Майкрофт не найдет ублюдка раньше. Я куплю тебе что-нибудь готовое.

— Я не буду есть.

— Я всё равно куплю.

— Как пожелаешь.

Короткая яркая улыбка оживляет лицо Джона и столь же быстро исчезает.*

— Что?

— Ничего. Вернусь через минуту, звони, если буду нужен.

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: «Как пожелаешь» в оригинале Аs you wish. Реакция Джона становится понятна, если вспомнить фильм The Princess Bride (Принцесса-невеста). …В вымышленной стране Флорин на маленькой ферме живет прекрасная девушка по имени Лютик, её любимые занятия – кататься на лошади и донимать заданиями молодого батрака Уэстли. На все её приказы он отвечает только Аs you wish. Лютик со временем понимает, что говоря Аs you wish, он подразумевает I love you, и отвечает взаимностью, после чего с ними случается немало приключений… Упомянутые сцены из фильма можно увидеть здесь: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbX1U1tx9aw ]_

 

Медленно поднимаясь по семнадцати ступенькам к квартире Б, Шерлок ведет кончиками пальцев по текстурированным обоям. Войдя, сняв пальто, шарф и пиджак и проверив квартиру на предмет следов незваных гостей, Шерлок даже успевает сделать несколько шагов в сторону своего кресла...

_это теперь мое кресло как никогда раньше, потому что другое кресло неожиданно стало креслом Джонa, как если бы мебель принадлежала мне благодаря контрасту с другой мебелью, принадлежащей ему, словно предметы обстановки были единой средой от его кресла к его кухонной раковине к нашему коридору к нашей спальне к моему дивану к моему креслу, заткнись, господи, послушай, что ты несешь, просто ЗАТКНИСЬ..._

...перед тем как оседает маленькой кучкой перед камином. В квартире не включен ни один светильник, и плевать он на них хотел.

Шерлок апатично поворачивает голову в сторону ванной комнаты, где всё ещё лежит морфий. Потом в сторону стеллажа с книгами, где спрятан кокаин.

_Тебе нельзя_ , думает он и сдерживает жалобный писк.

Теперь, после первой загадки, Шерлок начинает понимать, что каждую секунду отныне должен быть готов уйти с головой в Работу, иметь дело с сотрудниками Ярда, которые будут помогать ему и мешать, проще говоря, нельзя даже думать о том, чтобы уколоться. В обычных обстоятельствах, будь он поглощен лишь одним сложным делом, продержаться без наркотиков несколько недель проблемы не представляло бы. Раскалывая нидерландско-суматранскую компанию, он не употреблял два месяца. Но осознание того, что ему _нельзя_ принимать наркотики в бездеятельных перерывах между всплесками безумной активности, добивает его, и слабое неявное желание уйти от реальности, всегда пульсирующее в подсознании, постепенно становится пронзительным жалобным воем неутоленной нужды.

В собственной коже слишком тесно. Череп жмёт. Закрывая глаза, всё, что он видит, это лицо Джона, пальцы Джона, касающиеся припухших губ Шерлока.

_У тебя ломка_ , отстраненно думает Шерлок.

_Интересно._

_Почему так рано?_

_Но она всегда приходит. Неминуемо._

_Скоро мыши заполнят подвал, и придется снова защищать лабораторию от плесени._

Шерлок порой задумывается, почему, когда у него ломка, мыши всегда заполняют закрытый подземный бункер горечи и сожалений, укрепленный как Форт Нокс, и каким образом у плесени получается наползать на идеально стерильные стальные стены лаборатории дворца разума, но давно смирился с тем, что эти вопросы останутся без ответа. Когда у него ломка, приходят мыши и плесень, вот и всё.

_Игра продолжается, ты знаешь. Следующий вызов бросят в любой момент._

_Прорвемся._

_Как?_ беспомощно думает он, растирая обеими руками голову.

Джон взбегает по леснице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки в очевидной спешке. Дверь, скрипнув, распахивается.

— Шерлок? Шерлок! Какого дьявола... Господи, Шерлок, зажги хоть какой-нибудь свет, как чёртов знак, бога ради, даже если он тебе не нужен.

Сыщик не отвечает. Морщится от внезапного потока электрического света, потом из-за неприятного шуршания пластика о пластик, когда Джон, поставив пакет на стол, извлекает содержимое.

— У тебя там все в порядке?

— Хмм, - отвечает Шерлок.

Джон подходит с двумя треугольными упаковками в руках, включив перед этим одну из ламп. Она уютно-яркая, словно бы 221Б была пещерой, где они защищены от волков и ведьм. Шерлок знает, что всё иначе, но так думать было бы очень здорово. Легким движением Джон садится на ковре по-турецки перед свернувшимся в калачик Шерлоком и протягивает руки, в каждой из них по сэндвичу:  
— С яичным салатом или с сыром и помидорами?

Скривившись, Шерлок вздыхает.

— Выбирай.

Опершись головой на руку, Шерлок показывает на сыр с помидорами. Открыв упаковку, он откусывает маленький кусочек, просто чтобы Джон заткнулся, после чего кладет еду на пол. Чувства в настоящий момент обострены так, что всё имеет вкус соли и пластика, и он с усилием заставляет себя проглотить холодный комок.

— Итак... - начинает Джон, жуя. Его голос нерешителен, но тверд.

_Начинается,_ размышляет Шерлок, надавив на край помидора пальцем. Сока нет, только мясистая ткань.

— Ты был прав, я... я думал. В такси. Ты тоже, но... Да, ты был прав... в любом случае...

_Не собираюсь помогать тебе вымучивать из себя то, что ты не хочешь говорить, а я не желаю слышать_ , думает Шерлок, демонстрируя доктору равнодушное выражение, хотя сердце трепещет.

Джон слегка откашливается.

— Ладно, карты на стол. Я... хм. Ну, мы уже говорили о том… ну, ты помнишь, кому где спать, и, в общем, так и не договорились, но сегодня ты займешь кровать, потому что выглядишь так, словно готов отрубиться прямо здесь, и тебе нужно выспаться, пока есть возможность, а я лягу на диване.

Рот Шерлока приоткрывается. Грозовые тучи, стянутые вокруг дворца разума, опасно потрескивают, раздвоенные языки молний беснуются и шипят. Он снова пытается сглотнуть кусочек, отказавшийся быть проглоченным в первый раз. Джон механически продолжает жевать, в развороте его плеч есть что-то неподатливое.

_Я уже решил_ , говорит его поза, _только попробуй оспорить._

Молчание длится, по меньшей мере, полминуты.

— Что ж, если хочешь, - холодно говорит Шерлок.

— Да, я… - явно испытывая облегчение, Джон приглаживает ладонью волосы. – То есть... никаких возражений?

— Что ты спишь здесь, а я в своей комнате? Я никогда бы не посмел поставить под сомнения твои решения в таком личном вопросе. Все мы сами себе хозяева, о вкусах не спорят, в конце концов.

— Ого, а я-то думал, ты устроишь концерт. - Джон вздыхает.

— Даже не знаю, с чего тебе это могло прийти в голову.

Джон смахивает крошки с ладоней.  
— Прости, не имел в виду, что ты щепетилен. Ну, тогда... большое спасибо за понимание.

О, как это _больно_.

Вытягиваясь на спине рядом с несъеденным сэндвичем, Шерлок кладет руки за голову и подтягивает одно колено. Мозг трещит по извилинам, белые молнии зигзагами мечутся по синапсам. Джон, несомненно, это понял, нет ничего удивительного в том, что он предпочитает выспаться, а не терпеть рядом дёргающегося наркомана, которому нельзя даже принять лекарство, хотя _ему нужно, это лишь химикаты, химикаты, лечащие в известных дозах определенные симптомы_.

Кроме того, Джон уже получил, что хотел, значит, непосредственное присутствие Шерлока совсем не обязательно.

— Не могу сказать, что меня это удивляет, - говорит Шерлок с, как он полагает, олимпийским спокойствием.

Джон сжимает губы в задумчивости.  
— Ешь свой сэндвич. Знаю, что дрянь, но уже слишком поздно, и всё закрыто. Прости, что ты сказал? Ты вычислил, что это случится? Ну, тоже не могу сказать, что меня это удивляет, если честно. И… надеюсь, так нам обоим будет легче.

Шерлок снова сглатывает. Хлеб, застрявший в пересохшем горле, душит, сводит с ума. На сердце давит большая железная плита. Джим Мориарти когда-то прислал ему изображение гравюры семнадцатого века про пытку раздавливанием. _Вот каково это, когда ребра начинают сгибаться, трещать и уступать._ Ворс ковра невыносимо впивается ему в руки, но вес головы удерживает их на месте.

— Легче? - повторяет Шерлок скучающим тоном. – Наверное, да. Большинство людей, с которыми я трахался, изначально не были в моей постели, ну а те, которые там все же оказывались, занимали слишком много места. Легче. Соглашусь, удачное определение. 

Рот Джонa подергивается. Перебросив вес тела на другую ногу, он склоняется над лицом Шерлока. Шерлок закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть искаженного ломкой выражения беспокойства.

— Что ты...

— Куда легче, соглашусь, кончить и не утруждаться остальным, что с того, что мне, похоже, нравится всё остальное, которого у меня никогда не было. Это был необычный опыт, остальное, но не вопрос, если ублажать тебя – то, в чём я хорош, тебе не следует терпеть ненужный дискомфорт. Тем более, учитывая, как ты опасался причинить его мне, так любезно, несмотря на мои недостатки. В конце концов, плёвое дело. Мне нравится быть полезным, и я спал один всю жизнь, не считая редких случаев, чаще неприятных, чем наоборот. Теперь, когда мы достигли понимания, позволь заметить, я нахожу вполне справедливым, что ты будешь обращаться ко мне, если - и когда - ты меня захочешь. Всё _отлично_ , Джон. Не стоило так опасаться поднимать эту тему.

После этой недолгой речи наступает тишина. Шерлок смутно понимает, что тяжело дышит, и удивляется, почему. Кто-то рядом тоже тяжело дышит, и этот кто-то, методом исключения, должен быть Джон.

Через несколько секунд, когда Шерлок полагает, что способен это сделать, он рискует бросить взгляд на доктора.

Рот у Джонa приоткрыт, грудная клетка тяжело поднимается и опадает. Пальцы левой ладони стиснуты в кулак, они трутся друг о друга непрестанно и куда интенсивнее, чем его обычный разогрев мышц.

_Происходит что-то ужасное_ , осознает Шерлок, несмотря на тяжелые цепи, сковавшие его мозг.

_Ты опять его обидел._

Шерлок озадаченно моргает. Всё болит.

_Как ты мог его обидеть, если он тебя не хочет, и ты с этим согласился?_

Шерлок тянется рукой к колену Джонa, и тот шарахается прочь, как уличный кот.

— Не трогай меня, - шипит Джон.

Отдернув руку, словно обжегшись на одной из своих горелок, Шерлок взирает на Джонa широко открытыми глазами, не желающими точно фокусироваться.

Размытый силуэт его соседа напоминает припавшее к земле создание: зверь, неожиданно ввязавшийся в кровопролитный бой, взгляд дикий, светлые волосы взъерошены. Джон сдвигается и теперь стоит на коленях, перенеся вес тела на икры. С заметным усилием пытается успокоиться, прижав одну, а потом и другую ладонь ко рту, делает глубокий вдох через нос, затем опускает руки на бедра.

— Позволь мне кое-что уточнить, - его голос похож скрежет ножа по стеклу.

— Джон...

— _Заткни пасть_ , Шерлок Холмс, сейчас высказываюсь я.

Сжав зубы, Шерлок кивает. Джон вонзает в него взгляд, как холодное оружие.

— Ты сказал, твои... – поморщившись, Джон продолжает. – Ты сказал, что не хочешь разговаривать о прежних сексуальных связях, но они имели место ради практической выгоды, не ради чувств. При этом либидо у тебя как у Ягуара, и речь идет здесь об автомобиле, не о большом коте. Красивый, как дьявол, идеально работает при надлежащем уходе, но тяга к размножению отсутствует. Следовательно, твои оргазмы не были частью сделки. Я не хочу об этом знать, если ты не хочешь мне рассказывать, – хрипло настаивает Джон, выставив ладони. - Но позволь предположить, что ты занимался сексом не ради секса. Это так?

Шерлок кивает. Кусочек сэндвича, наконец, уполз вниз, пересохшее горло саднит и исцарапано, словно наждаком. Он хочет, чтобы Джон накрыл ладонью его горло, Джон, с теплыми руками, которые теперь двигались гневно и резко, когда опускались на бедра.

— Нужно было сразу всё прекратить, еще когда я осознал, что для тебя секс совсем не то же самое, что для меня, – продолжает Джон омертвевшим тоном. Смотрит на Шерлока, словно его вид причиняет ему боль, отчего у Шерлока немедленно возникает желание расстегнуть кожу и сбросить её, как любимое пальто. - Ладно. Значит, минуту назад ты сказал мне – я примерно процитирую: «Джон, раз ты кончил мне в глотку, а как личность я тебе не интересен, теперь, когда ты получил, что хотел, то есть секс с проникновением, я не против превратить отношения в бесконечный ряд обменов, как школьники, меняющие яблоки на апельсины, открывая выданный им дома ланч. Все оргазмы во время секса, который мне не интересен, твои, а взамен заваривай мне чай, и неважно, что сначала я надеялся добиться взаимной привязанности». Можешь продолжать прямо отсюда.

На мгновение Шерлок теряет дар речи.  
— Я не...

— Ты не? Действительно, ты не? – требует Джон. - Потому что, признаться, было бы весьма оскорбительно, если ты решил бы, что мне можно прекращать притворяться хорошим, теперь, когда ты проглотил мою сперму.

— Это не...

— Ты сказал, секс со мной... _со мной_ , Шерлок, _не с одним из ублюдков, с которыми ты трахался_... был ради близости. Для меня он тоже был ради этого. Поэтому скажи мне, и, должен признать, твой ответ весьма меня интересует… что это было, там, в гостинице, когда ты хотел мне _кое-что сказать_ , неприятная работа, вроде, я не знаю, чистки сортира? Это была услуга?

— Нет, я не...

— В этом разговоре очень мало оттенков серого, если ты знаешь, о чем я. Либо ты жалеешь о том, что сказал мне что-то, либо нет. Но если ты жалеешь, на земле не хватит мыла, чтобы я смог снова ощутить себя чистым.

— Не жалею.

— О, супер. Потому что у меня было отдаленное впечатление, что ты меня тоже хотел.

— Я и хочу...

Запястья Шерлока ударяют в пол еще до того, как он осознает, что отчаянно тянется к Джону. Втянув воздух, он поднимает голову и снова роняет. Ветеран войны нависает над ним, оседлав его грудь. Джон осторожно, сознательно ослабляет железную хватку на запястьях Шерлока и сплетает вместе их пальцы, прижимая ладони Шерлока к ковру. Так интимнее, но всё также невозможно вырваться. Замешательство в Шерлоке легко расступается перед рассекающим трепетом: он наполовину в ужасе, что стал причиной этой трансформации, наполовину в восхищении от самого изменения.

— Мне показалось, или я сказал не трогать меня? - рычит Джон.

Шерлок кивает, воздух украден из легких. Пробует двигать ладонями. Бесполезная трата усилий. Джон криво усмехается.

— Но ты меня трогаешь, - выдыхает Шерлок заинтригованно.

— Если ты против, я перестану. _Немедленно_. Если бы ты выглядел хоть немного против, я бы уже прекратил, но ты спокоен. И похоже, ты слышишь меня лучше, если какая-то часть тебя находится в моем захвате. Возражения?

Качая головой, Шерлок переплетает пальцы Джонa со своими, насколько возможно.

— Потрясающе. Я не принимал анальгетики несколько часов, кстати говоря, так что прости за короткий запал. Но я еще не закончил выяснять отношения, поэтому слушай дальше, ясно?

— Ясно, - удается шепнуть Шерлоку.

— Супер. Теперь моя любимая часть. - Джон резко моргает, глубоко вдыхает, усиливая хват на пальцах Шерлока. - Два дня назад я вернулся из больницы после того, как ты угрожал убить русского контрабандиста ради меня, и, _разобрав пистолет_ , проснулся в твоих объятиях. Это было... неважно, чем это для меня было. Следующей ночью ты был в ауте, надышавшись хлороформа, и, после того, как я положил тебя спать, я _разобрал пистолет и спрятал часть в микроволновой печи_ , и на следующее утро, открыв глаза и обнаружив тебя в моих руках, я был счастлив, ясно, Шерлок? - Голос Джонa делается хриплым. - Замечаешь ли ты здесь какой-нибудь долбаный лейтмотив?

Закрыв глаза, Шерлок позволяет волне стыда накрыть его с головой. Кивает.

— Может быть, ты хочешь рассказать мне, какая переменная изменила сегодняшнее утро?

Шерлок мотает головой:  
— Продолжай, - шелестит он. – Ты заслуживаешь.

— Что ж, если хочешь, я не против. Начиная с сегодняшнего утра на свободе находится человек, который хочет причинить тебе боль, а потом убить, и я не буду разбирать пистолет, даже если это означает, что я буду спать на лестнице или вверх ногами, как сраная летучая мышь, - рычит Джон. – Я держу обещания, и отныне при мне всегда будет заряженный пистолет, конец разговора. Это _не обсуждается_. Мы на войне. Ты что же, думаешь, я хочу, чтобы ты, вернувшись из сортира в пять утра, получил пулю в лицо за беспокойство?

— Ты не выстрелишь, - настаивает Шерлок, взгляд прикован к притягательному пульсу на шее Джонa.

— Я могу, - шипит тот. - Этого достаточно.

— Но ты не такой.

— Ты меня _не знаешь_ , - выплевывает Джон сквозь зубы. - Потому мы и ведем эту чудную беседу. Поэтому ты не веришь, что я останусь, и не веришь в моё хорошее отношение, поэтому я вначале думал, что ты либо безумен, либо моя выдумка... мы друг друга едва знаем, Шерлок. Дерьмо, я едва знаю сам себя. Я, мать твою, даже не знаю, кем был три недели назад, до поимки Эбернетти, теперь толком даже и не помню ничего, кроме смутной пустой агонии, когда просыпался по утрам, но хочешь знать, какие отношения у нас были с пистолетом, Шерлок? Я изучал его вкус. _Регулярно_. Я однажды пытался убить женщину, спасшую мне жизнь, и охренительно долго мне нечем было заняться, кроме как переживать это, и мне снились еще более чудные воспоминания каждую ночь, а потом все дни были как пустые сны, один за другим.

— Почему ты злишься, говоря об этом, ведь все изменилось?

— Потому что один спесивый ублюдок, беглый зэк, пытается у меня это отобрать. - В глазах Джонa горит жажда убийства. - А хуже всего то, что, если бы мы спали вместе, я легко мог бы сделать за него всю работу. Я не рискну тобой. _Не буду_ рисковать тобой.

— Сожалею, что неверно понял твои намерения, - выдавливает Шерлок. - Но этот инцидент с медсестрой... это было то, что ты _сделал_ , не то, кто ты по своей сути, и, кроме того, речь здесь шла не о тебе, только обо мне.

— Как это? - Джон поднимает брови.

— Ну, просто никто еще никогда не хотел... - Шерлок делает выразительный жест, насколько возможно, поскольку Джон все еще удерживает его пальцы.

_Был Патрик, боже, ты помнишь Патрика, что возил наркоту в бардачке, когда хотел поразвлечься, и засветился как зимний рассвет, наткнувшись на тебя, идущего по Монтегю-стрит в один снежный сочельник. Ты сказал, что не хочешь его видеть, а он сказал, это праздники, ты будешь гулять, тебе понадобится больше, чем ты думаешь, а когда ты сказал нет, спасибо, он сказал, что ему одиноко, и ты тоже выглядишь одиноким, почему бы двум одиноким людям не послушать вместе музыку у камина, и ты сел в машину, и когда все закончилось, он дал тебе наркотики, в которых ты не нуждался, а ты попросил подбросить тебя домой, и он рассмеялся, словно это была лучшая шутка в мире, а потом выпихнул тебя на улицу и выехал из переулка, где парковался. К тому времени наступила ночь и настоящее Рождество, и все улицы были пусты._

— Отношений? – уточняет Джон, когда Шерлок молчит слишком долго. - Никто не хотел того, что ты сейчас назвал... всем остальным?

— Меня. - Шерлок прикусывает губу, призывая лицо к порядку. - Никто никогда не хотел _меня_.

Смесь ярости и боли на лице Джонa смягчается, тает в мягкое сострадание, чего Шерлок абсолютно не способен выносить, поэтому спешно заполняет тишину.

— Точнее, один, когда я был моложе, но я его не хотел, а он не очень понимал, почему это проблема... так что все закончилось достаточно эффектно. Я говорил, что меня ты не используешь. Это правда. Я хочу тебя, быть с тобой, просто... - Шерлок пристыженно умолкает, когда голос у него срывается, и испускает измученный вздох.- Я еще никогда не занимался сексом, который бы что-то значил, и пусть я не был возбужден, думаю, что уровень дофамина, не говоря уж об окситоцине и вазопрессине... нужно продолжить исследование... какой-то гормональный сбой повлек неправильную интерпретацию твоих мотивов.

— Я, хм… думаю, дилетанты назвали бы это недоразумением, - мягко говорит Джон, похоже, слегка развеселившись, невзирая на всю свою серьезность.

— Менее точно, но да. Ты, вообще-то, врач. Пожалуйста, не прекращай со мной спать, - шепчет Шерлок.

Левая рука Джон отпускает захват, чтобы нежно погладить его щеку.  
— Шерлок, это...

— Не говори мне, что я сумасшедший, я уже знаю, - вздыхает Шерлок, подставляясь под ласку. - Не знаю только вид помешательства, но оно все равно в мягкой форме. Я знаю лишь то, что грядут мыши и плесень, а наркотики мне нельзя, и что ты меня не обидишь.

Словно кто-то нажал выключатель: солдат исчезает, и правая ладонь Джонa также оставляет пост и проводит по краю глаза Шерлока, пока Джон озабоченно изучает его зрачки.

— Нет, ты _не прав, никто не прав_ , дело совсем не в этом, - злится Шерлок, стиснув зубы. – Я могу отличить сокола от цапли*, ради бога, просто... мой разум – невероятно сложная система, основанная на визуализации. _Метод локи_ , слышал про него? Мой мозг оперирует на очень многих уровнях, вместо того, чтобы вести простую, линейную мысль или внутренний монолог, и задачи распределены по комнатам. Подвал сейчас старается забыть, что я сказал тебе о парне из прошлого, библиотека обрабатывает письма Мориарти, а лаборатория анализирует цветовые диаграммы, чтобы наиточнейшим образом индексировать цвет твоих глаз. Это не симптом, это система.

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: «Я безумен только при норд-весте; если же ветер с юга, я еще могу отличить сокола от цапли». Гамлет, акт II, сцена II, пер. А.Кронберг ]_

 

Свет в комнате потерял эффект нимба, теперь окутывая Джонa скорее теплым потоком, нежели сияющим гало. Джон снова перекидывает ногу над коленями Шерлока и садится сбоку, с опорой на левую ладонь, возвышаясь над детективом. К огромному облегчению Шерлока, правая ладонь ложится ему на шею, чтобы нежно гладить кожу над воротничком. Лицо доктора отражает слишком много эмоций, чтобы можно было определить все: _злой любящий очарованный испуганный грозный решительный радостный заблуждавшийся_.

— Если твою крышу сносит только при норд-весте, каким-то чудом ты не удалил Шекспира.

— Ты не можешь меня бросить, просто чтобы уединиться с пистолетом, - умоляет Шерлок, не беспокоясь, насколько отчаянно это звучит. – Мне недолго осталось жить.

— Нет, мать твою, долго, - обещает Джон с силой, опираясь на локоть и расчесывая пальцами кудри Шерлока, нежно распрямляя. – В этом-то и суть.

— Нет, суть в том, что я рискнул. Я боялся быть с тобой, боялся, что с тобой может случиться, но все равно уступил, - кричит Шерлок. — _Вот в чём_ долбаная суть. Я верю тебе, прости, по какой-то неизвестной причине я тебе нравлюсь, и моя квартира удобна, и я почти уверенно могу сказать, что вылечил твою хромоту тем, что я опасен, так что, наверное, ты вправду останешься, хотя бы из практических соображений, и я верю, что ты останешься, но... я рискую тобой уже тем, что я с тобой. Ты не понимаешь. Я рискую тобой прямо сейчас, после _Фрисландии_ , потому что Джим Мориарти где-то там, в бесконечных изменениях времени и пространства, _выжидает_. Спи со мной. Рискни мной тоже. Это справедливо.

Некоторое время Джон переваривает эти слова. Облизывает языком нижнюю губу, раздумывая. Его взгляд блуждает, темный, как пучины космоса.  
— Почему твои руки в этом положении?

Шерлок таращится на него в удивлении. Его руки точно там, где должны быть, тыльные стороны ладоней прижаты к ковру.  
— Ты сказал _не трогай меня_ , и я не трогаю.

— Боже, - вздыхает Джон. Устало потирает глаза. - Ты прав. Прав, абсолютно прав. Но я с тобой не из _практических_ соображений, Шерлок, а из сентиментальных.

— Сантименты – лишь химический дефект, - шепчет Шерлок. - Как можно доверять дефекту?

— А ты доверяешь _своему_ довольно схожему... химическому дефекту?

Кивая, Шерлок старается улыбнуться, что выходит достаточно жалостно.

— Ох, мать твою, иди сюда, ты, гениальное создание.

Небольшое перераспределение конечностей, и они уже прижаты друг к другу, с головы до ног, рука Шерлока пробралась за спину Джону, пока доктор прижимает губы к его брови, а ладони доктора блуждают по волосам и груди Шерлока. Шерлок задумывается, так ли чувствует себя заряжаемая батарейка, и приходит к выводу, что вполне возможно. Может, мыши и плесень в этот раз и вовсе не придут, подождут конца следующего хода. А может, даже если и придут, ему разрешат остаться так, с лицом, спрятанным в шею Джона. Шерлок прижимается ближе, вдыхая.

— Прости, - шепчет Джон, ногти едва ощутимо почёсывают шею Шерлока, нос зарывается в его волосы. 

Детектив слегка качает головой:  
— Я экстраполировал из ошибочного и, объективно говоря, оскорбительного массива данных.

Джон утвердительно что-то бурчит и целует макушку Шерлока. Они остаются лежать некоторое время, обмениваясь молекулами. Где-то, думает Шерлок, вероятнее всего, под левым бедром Джонa, лежит раздавленный пожилой сэндвич с сыром и помидоркой. Всё это весьма удовлетворительно. 

_Сгинь, постылый фасованный сэндвич. Сгинь, дистанция с Джоном Уотсоном. Сгинь, Джим Мориарти, и больше нас не тревожь._ *

 

* _[ Прим.перев.: Сгинь и больше меня не тревожь! = Begone, and trouble me no more! – слова Фродо, обращенные к Горлуму. Шерлок может это знать, если Джон успел устроить обещанный киномарафон. ]_

 

— Как возможно, что никто тебя не хотел, - наконец шепчет Джон. – Это деградация на уровне, который я не встречал со времен внедрения в талибскую секту террористов. Махровое безумие. Эти люди, кем бы они ни были, вызывают во мне желание что-нибудь... свернуть. Пока не хрустнет. Если ты знаешь, о чем я.

Шерлок медлит с ответом. Однако это того стоит, чтобы попробовать еще раз. Джон сказал, что Шерлок был прав, абсолютно прав, в конце концов.

— Значит, ты будешь со мной спать? – отваживается он.

 

* * *

Всё выходит не совсем так, как предполагал Шерлок. Во-первых, теперь есть _правила_.

**1) Разбуди Джонa, прежде чем встанешь с кровати, причина не важна, и заговори с ним, когда возвращаешься в спальню.**

**2) Физический контакт должен быть естественным – другими словами, никаких выходок.**

**3) Не трогай пистолет.**

**4) Если Джону снится кошмар, отодвинься подальше и разговаривай тихо и спокойно, подняв руки.**

**5) Не трогай пистолет.**

Во-вторых, Шерлок не может расслабиться. 

Луна сочится липкими голубыми лучами, стекающими по краям штор, и он не смыкает глаз.

Когда Джон повернулся на спину, Шерлок взял его теплое, покрытое светлыми волосками предплечье и безрезультатно свернулся вокруг него. Потом, зная, что Джон не будет возражать, разделся (догола, как обычно, когда спит) и осторожно сжался в комок вокруг ноги Джонa.

Дохлый номер.

Близость бывшего солдата и его тихое одобрительное мурлыканье успокаивают точно так, как Шерлок себе и представлял, но мозг все еще _тикает гудит звенит жужжит скрипит пульсирует_ от количества мыслей, запредельного для человеческих возможностей.

Трижды Шерлок, которому вообще не нужен сон, который ненавидит спать, – потому что сон как смерть, только раньше, чем надо, - почти засыпает, и его тело, конвульсивно дернувшись, просыпается, словно на тарзанке сокращается растянувшийся рывковый трос. 

После третьего раза возникает желание расплакаться.

После четвертого раза Джон - все еще в пижамных штанах и белой футболке с V-образным вырезом - протягивает руку, чтобы погладить окаменевший бицепс Шерлока.

— Попробуешь кое-что для меня? - тихо спрашивает Джон в полутьме.

— Я слышу мышей, - шепчет Шерлок.

Это так. Они пищат в ушах каждый раз, когда он начинает дремать.

Джон включает ночник, и Шерлок видит пистолет - холодный, блестящий, надёжный, - там же, на прикроватной тумбе. Джон садится, засовывает за спину три подушки и широко раздвигает ноги. Между ними видна простыня, до сих пор скрытая под одеялом.

Шерлок неожиданно чувствует себя еще более голым, но не имеет ничего против. Это мило, словно пить из одного стакана. Джон хлопает по матрасу у себя между ног.

Шерлок изучает его.

— Ложись спиной ко мне, - инструктирует Джон, зевая. - Притворимся, что, если я пускаю кого-то в свою промежность, то везунчик теплый и вовсе не чья-то мишень. Иди сюда.

Шерлок осторожно подползает ближе и ложится спиной на грудь Джонa. Издав довольное урчание, Джон выключает свет и поднимает руки.

Левой ладонью он закрывает глаза Шерлока в почти полной темноте.

Правая ладонь закрывает рот Шерлока.

— Так лучше? – спрашивает Джон. – Оставить?

Шерлок размышляет.

Это не тусклый свет из окна мешал ему уснуть, но знание, что он существует, осознание расстояния между созвездиями. Слишком огромное, чтобы переварить, оно не позволяло ему спать. Это не слова у него на языке мешали ему уснуть, но болезненные спазмы из-за того, что он должен их высказать; такие слова, как _думаю, он меня ненавидел, хотя трахал меня_ и _если ты не простишь то, что о тебе я подумал, я умру_ , и _ты никогда не причинишь мне боли, даже под дулом твоего же пистолета_.

Затем, - с головой на груди Джонa, с неподвижными ладонями Джонa на лице Шерлока – он кивает. Всё хорошо. Ну, по меньшей мере, в сенсорном смысле, всё – Джон.

— Как пожелаешь, - шепчет ему на ухо Джон.

— Разве я не сказал это раньше? - спрашивает Шерлок, потянув запястье Джонa, чтобы освободить рот. - Почему ты улыбался?

Джон широко ухмыляется ему в висок, снова закрывая губы Шерлока.

— Улыбнулся, потому что захотел оладьи на завтрак. Помолчи теперь. Спокойной ночи.

Шерлок погружается в темноту глубже, чем полагал возможным этим вечером, когда балансировал на высоковольтных проводах, ожидая смерти на каждом шагу. Более того, не просыпается ни разу – или не помнит этого – до тех пор, когда в восемь пятьдесят утра его телефон не издает _тиньк_. 

Осторожно выбравшись из объятий Джонa, который все еще здесь, приклеен к его спине и бурчит что-то успокаивающее, Шерлок открывает сообщение.

Этот снимок уже из другой газеты - в этот раз из _Sun_ , двухлетней давности. В шапке написано:

СВАДЬБЕ ДЖУЛИИ СТОУНЕР, НАСЛЕДНИЦЕ НЕДВИЖИМОСТИ STOKE MORAN, ПОМЕШАЛА ЕЕ ТРАГИЧЕСКАЯ СМЕРТЬ.


	15. Chapter 15

—Да, я уже понял, что он ненавидит лично тебя, и что он конченая сволочь, я тоже понял, учитывая, что он уже сделал и что планирует, но зачем городить огород с заложниками? Столько лишних сложностей. Ну, то есть, какой смысл, зачем вообще это делать? – недоумевает Лестрейд, взъерошив ладонью седые волосы.

— Потому что я не единственный, кому бывает скучно, - вяло отвечает Шерлок.

Получив вторую подсказку от Мориарти, Шерлок и Джон поспешили в Ярд, потому что – хотя Google и менее доступные широкой публике базы данных Шерлока предоставили им разбросанные факты о деле (имена, даты, причастные стороны) – из-за таких факторов, как огромное богатство семьи Стоунеров и их вытекающее закономерное желание конфиденциальности в делах, Шерлок не смог обнаружить вообще ничего обличающего. Даже источники Майкрофта, которых ненадолго отвлекли от охоты на Мориарти, предоставили крайне скудную информацию. После смерти Джулии Стоунер (генерального директора, председателя правления и владелицы пятидесяти одного процента акций «Недвижимость Сток Моран») её семья просто замяла дело и жила дальше.

— От этого точно не заскучаешь, приятель, иначе я не стал бы одним из членов твоей почетной гвардии.

— Я об этом не просил, - рычит Шерлок.

— Совершенно верно, не просил. Всегда пожалуйста.

— Это не моя вина!

— Понятно, что не твоя, но, черт возьми, сколько еще раз следует ожидать подобного? – мрачно спрашивает Лестрейд. – Семтекс и снимки. Это имеет прямое отношение к моей трудовой зянятости, знаешь ли. Так что же, во веки веков, аминь, пока мы не поймаем засранца?

_Или он поймает меня первым,_ думает Шерлок.

Но Джону это не понравится. Поэтому он ничего не отвечает и отворачивается.

— Хм, - говорит Джон, ёрзая на сидении у стола Лестрейда. Бросает взгляд на Шерлока, меланхолично разглядывающего болезненно-серое лондонское небо из окна офиса. Шерлоку видно отражение Джона. - Ну, учитывая пять маленьких, этих, сушеных семян чего-то?..

— Косточки. - Шерлок рассматривает отвратительные блики света в идеально чистом оконном стекле, молитвенно соединив ладони у подбородка, пальцы сведены в изящные параболы, успокаивающие ум наилучшим образом. – Косточки апельсина.

— Да, точно. Шерлок думает, что Мориарти выслал их как предупреждение, своего рода обратный отсчет.

— Отсчет до?..

— До заключения Мориарти на оставшуюся жизнь в самую глубокую и темную тюрьму планеты. Если доживет, - жёстко отвечает Джон.

— Чертовски верно, - поспешно соглашается Лестрейд. – Короче... тот факт, что заложника пока нет, надо полагать, не значит, что уже скоро не начнет припекать. Ну ладно. Шерлок...

— Факты, факты, факты! - рявкает Шерлок, разворачиваясь к ним. – Когда под рукой нет глины, из чего лепить кирпичи? Я уже давно должен решать загадку, а вы...

— Эй, успокойся, Диммок принесет дело с минуты на минуту, он за ним пошел, - Лестрейд выставляет ладони. – И раз он вел следствие, его воспоминания пригодятся тебе больше, чем любая из наших бумажек. Скользкие типы эти Стоунеры, насколько я слышал. Не говоря уж о самом Ройлотте. Лично не встречал, знаю только то немногое, что просочилось в газеты, но, похоже, сукин сын еще то хамло.

Шерлок закрывает глаза.

У него нет _фактов_. Скоро зазвонит мобильник, и он уже должен был продвинуться в игре гораздо дальше, его ум трепещет в готовности к действию, но нет ни одного факта на обработку; его ум как гоночный автомобиль с воющим двигателем: обороты растут и растут, а он остается в стартовых воротах. Почему Мориарти дал ему фору? _Почему?_ Для забавы? Может, его смертельный враг наблюдает за ним прямо сейчас, прячась в осветительных приборах и ящиках стола, смеясь над готовностью и бессилием Шерлока?

Всё это царапает, как коготки маленьких грызунов по коже. Шерлок бесполезно стоит посредине отчаянно скучной комнаты, а Джулия Стоунер два года назад умерла, и он сгорает от желания узнать _почему_.

По крайней мере, дворец разума восстановился после шокирующе крепкого сна и готов к началу нового дела. Даже если в данный момент всё остальное невыносимо.

Солнечный свет из окна кабинета Лестрейда проникает сквозь закрытые веки, но если Шерлок немножко повернет голову к темноте, он сможет вернуться туда, где был этим утром.

 

_Шерлок выкатился из кровати, полупроснувшийся, с сонными глазами, вглядываясь в СМС. Но, несмотря на привычку ненасытно поглощать криминальные сводки, невзирая на эффективность библиотеки дворца разума и каталожной системы поиска, которую Шерлок начал применять с двенадцати лет, он не смог вспомнить почти ничего о Джулии Стоунер из «Недвижимость Сток Моран» – только то, что она умерла и смерть была признана естественной._

_Джон моргал, тоже просыпаясь, одновременно почесывая ногтями грудь под хлопчатобумажной футболкой и зевая, прикрыв ладонью рот. Потягиваясь, он выпрямил ноги, и Шерлок осознал, что спал между ними – сначала в теплых объятьях, с ладонями на глазах и у рта, а потом просто свернувшись на боку и прижавшись к груди Джона, приподнятой на подушках – в течение почти семи часов без перерыва._

_Беспрецедентно._

_Растягивая затекшие мышцы, Шерлок осознал, что, невзирая на неудобную позу – а может, благодаря ей – он чувствует себя не стеснённым содержимым собственной головы. Словно заночевал в доме соседа и должен возвращаться по лугу, через забор, на холм и по тропинке, чтобы добраться до своего дворца._

_Поразительно._

_Прижав пальцы к глазам, Джон невнятно кивнул в сторону мобильника в руке Шерлока.  
— Еще одно?_

_— Разумеется... в заголовке речь идет о смерти._

_— Знаешь что-нибудь об этом?_

_— Абсолютно ничего._

_Дотянувшись до анальгетиков, стоящих около пистолета, Джон, морщась, всухую проглотил таблетку. Сердце Шерлока болезненно сжалось._

_— Все в порядке?_

_— Да, нормально. Все еще саднит, но жаловаться не на что. Я помогу тебе с делом, только сначала поставлю чайник._

_Но Джон не сдвинулся с места. Сидел, потягиваясь, разминая плечи и грудь, возвращая взгляд Шерлоку, и казался неописуемо чем-то довольным. Утренний свет перекрасил его в подсолнечно-золотистого — маленького короля, сидящего на троне из подушек. Шерлок вспомнил прошлую ночь и почувствовал, как сердце опять сжалось. Вспомнил, как перекосилось спокойное лицо Джона и как оборонительно крепкие пальцы вцепились в ладони Шерлока на ковре. Вспомнил, что был жесток к Джону, как бы непреднамеренно это ни было. Осознание болело в груди, как химический ожог, несмотря на то, что Джон вчера ранил его чувства точно также неумышленно._

_— Ты сказал, что хорошо себя чувствуешь, – занервничал Шерлок._

_— Что? - Джон опять зевнул._

_— Но ты не пошел ставить чайник, - уточнил Шерлок._

_Именно поэтому он избегал сна любой ценой, вспомнил он. Сон приводил к тому, что Шерлок начинал делать обычные человеческие вещи, например, утверждать очевидное, а Шерлок вовсе не был обычным человеком._

_Усмехнувшись, Джон облизнул губы.  
— Точно. Как раз собираюсь._

_Прошла еще минута тишины._

_— Ты выглядишь... - начал Шерлок._

_— ...довольным как слон?_

_— Это ты мне скажи._

_Отбросив одеяло, Джон, босой, в футболке и пижамных брюках, приблизился к голому, часто дышащему Шерлоку, не выпускающему из руки мобильник. Какое-то время Шерлок ожидал, что Джон его обнимет. Этого не произошло. Джон лишь поднял руки и, как скульптор, оценивающий мраморную глыбу, провел ладонями вдоль голого торса Шерлока, не касаясь кожи._

_Это длилось несколько секунд, и к концу Шерлок ощущал себя уже не каменной глыбой, но законченной работой – обнаженной фигурой на осмотре у коллекционера._

_Нет, не коллекционера. Художника. Знающего, а не оценивающего._

_Нет._

_Наверное, и то, и другое._

_— Я уже понял, что ты не знаешь страха, не считая редких... химических сбоев, - сухо сказал Джон. - Но представь на секунду, что ты обычный человек и что больше всего на свете боишься самого себя. Что окажешься в ситуации, в которой из тебя без предупреждения выплеснется нечто безумно опасное, и ничто тебя не ужасает сильнее, чем то, в кого ты превращаешься. Вместо того, чтобы бояться чего-то, что имеет смысл, понимаешь? Вроде убийцы-психопата, например. Ты меня не вылечил, мне не лучше, кошмары по-прежнему будут сниться, и я до полусмерти боюсь причинить тебе вред. Но я благодарен, что ты не позволил... хм... моим проблемам контролировать ситуацию вместо меня. Они – властные твари. Я умею выполнять приказы, как и любой солдат, но как же бесит, когда мной командуют. Есть разница. И, честно говоря, меня тоже достало спать одному._

_Шерлок стоял, онемев, глядя на ладони Джона, ласкающие не касаясь, бесконтактно огибающие мышцы, благоговейно и недоверчиво, словно их владелец никогда не изучал медицину. Эти не-касания покалывали кожу, как электростатика. Внезапно забеспокоившись, он взглянул на кровать._

_— Нет, - бросил Джон весело. – В тот раз я был счастлив как свинья в грязи, когда ты говорил, что делать. Я испытал изумительный оргазм, а ты, как ты и говорил, не мерзавец*. Ну. Обычно._

__[ *Прим.перев.: игра слов. Wonker – 1.онанист; человек, занимающийся онанизмом. 2.мерзавец, мерзкий тип. ] __

_— Что ты делаешь? - прошептал Шерлок._

_— Сейчас? Ничего. У нас дело нераскрыто. Позже? - Левая ладонь Джона обхватила бицепс Шерлока, а правая легла прямо под изгиб ягодицы, так крепко, что у Шерлока сбилось дыхание. Приблизившись, доктор покрыл ключицу Шерлока едва ощутимыми поцелуями. – Я собираюсь вынуть… из тебя… душу._

Шерлок удивляется – непрестанно, как удары собственного сердца – что может означать это обещание, когда речь идет о таком, как он, дефектном экземпляре.

 

— Ладно, извините, извините, - объявляет детектив-инспектор Диммок, спешно заходя в кабинет, неровно балансируя папкой с документами и контейнером с четырьмя картонными кружками кофе. Дверь за ним захлопывается. - Здесь все, что мы обнаружили: то немногое, что удалось. Кто-нибудь хочет ко... 

— Кофе наши проблемы не решит, - шипит Шерлок, выхватывая папку у Диммока и игнорируя предложенную кружку.

— Ну, одну из моих точно решит, - признает Лестрейд, протягивая руку. - Ладно, детектив, рассказывай с самого начала. Разобьём засранца в пух и прах, да, Шерлок?

Шерлок молча листает страницы отчёта, морально подготавливаясь к пустословию Диммока. Он не ненавидит детектива Диммокa, совершенно точно не так, как ненавидит Андерсона или вибрирующее "р", с которым Салли Донован произносит слово "фрик". Диммок раздражает, но не потому, что злобен – он просто ужасающе зауряден. Диммок носит хорошие костюмы, думая, что выглядит в них умнее. Вместо этого, в костюмах он выглядит так, словно компенсирует ими недостаток таланта, что является чистой правдой, разумеется, поэтому обессмысливает весь замысел. У него прямые заурядные волосы и натренированно-отрешённое выражение – он полагает, что с ним выглядит мудрым, но в действительности кажется просто равнодушным. Челюсти Диммокa всегда раздраженно сжимаются, когда Шерлок что-то говорит, и что хуже всего, ямочки на его чопорном, неуверенном юном лице располагаются под очень неправильными углами. Это сводит с ума. Шерлока мучает желание взять голову Диммока, вылепить заново и объяснить богу, где тот ошибся.

Диммок встает в свою «позицию для доклада», расстегивая куртку, чтобы поставить кулаки на бедра и выглядеть более компетентным.

Снова отвернувшись к окну, Шерлок закатывает глаза.

— Это было одно из моих первых дел в должности детектива-инспектора, - начинает Диммок. – И оно было каким-то тухлым, должен признать, хотя и ничего не удалось найти. Ну, вы знаете, чувствовалось, что что-то не так, но тогда мой стаж работы едва...

— Детектив-инспектор, я захочу узнать историю твоей жизни, только если спилю себе все зубы напильником, - рычит Шерлок. Это намек на одно из писем Мориарти, но, нужно признать, удачный, и он больше не будет бояться, они договорились с Джоном, поэтому он выплевывает оскорбление, словно оно не вызывает в теле легкую дрожь. – Рассказывай об _убийстве_.

Диммок смотрит в изумлении, когда Шерлок поворачивается к нему.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что это убийство?

— Неважно, - вздыхает Лестрейд, потирая виски. - Рассказывай.

— Хорошо, - фыркает Диммок. – Нас встретила Хелен Стоунер, младшая сестра покойной и финансовый директор «Недвижимость Сток Моран». Сказала, что её сестра, Джулия Стоунер, генеральный директор, лежит в больнице, став жертвой грязной игры из-за прений по поводу дальнейшей судьбы фирмы. Похоже, что мистер Грэнт Ройлотт, их отчим, после смерти жены прибрал к рукам изрядную долю акций «Недвижимость Сток Моран» и жаждал выставить на продажу контрольный пакет, ссылаясь на экономический спад, из-за которого у сестер были те же проблемы, что и у всех на рынке. Пытался запугивать, угрожать, но они отказали, потому что не хотели разрушать компанию, основанную их матерью, не хотели продавать ее по кускам, и тогда Джулия Стоунер заболела.

— Кто был наследником состояния Джулии? – проницательно спрашивает Лестрейд.

— Семья, - быстро отвечает Шерлок, не отрываясь от бумаг. Что угодно, лишь бы помешать болтать Диммоку. - Стоунер была карьеристкой, предпринимателем, не замужем, на момент смерти была обручена в течение двух месяцев. Ее состояние отошло ближайшим родственникам... отчиму, Ройлотту, который теперь владеет почти половиной акций фирмы, и младшей сестре, финансовому директору. Сестра, Хелен Стоунер, управляет компанией, разумеется, просто потому, что унаследовала большую часть акций Джулии Стоунер.

— Но это все равно мотив, да? Для отчима? А... что потом? - Джон садится на край стула, серьезный, готовый к действию; прядь светлых волос падает ему на лоб. – Ройлотт организовал покушение? И вы не смогли доказать, что это он?

Диммок расстроенно вздыхает:  
— Нет. Джулия Стоунер просто... умерла. В больнице. Причиной смерти стал анафилактический шок.

Джон моргает и склоняет изящную голову.  
— Сколько он длился?

— Около двух часов, кажется. Чертовски не повезло, вот и всё.

— На что у нее была аллергия?

— Именно это сестра и сочла странным, да и мне тоже показалось подозрительным. У нее вообще не было аллергии.

— Орехи? Соя? Пыльца? Пчелы?

— Ничего подобного. Даже аллергического насморка никогда не было.

— Ей ввели эпинефрин, разумеется?

— Да, но недостаточно быстро, чтобы успел подействовать.

Джон морщит брови и постукивает ладонями по бедрам.  
— Подожди, то есть она считала, что у нее нет аллергии, сестра чувствовала, что дело тухлое, а в итоге расследование просто... закрыли? Острые аллергические реакции могут наступать очень быстро, да, если иммунитет ни к черту, но что показало вскрытие?

— Кто это? - Диммок обращается к Лестрейду, поправляя галстук, словно это должно прибавить его вопросу авторитет.

Лестрейд лишь постукивает авторучкой по краю бумажной кружки с кофе:  
— Доктор Джон Уотсон, коллега. В некотором роде. Как и Шерлок – коллега. Своего рода. Это его сфера, медицина, продолжайте, доктор.

Джон бросает на Шерлока взгляд, проверяя, заинтересован ли сыщик медицинским аспектом дела, чтобы не терять очень, очень ценное время зря.

Шерлок видит его над папкой с документами, но не поворачивает голову, лишь приподнимает заинтересованно бровь и хмыканьем дает знак продолжать.

Но в действительности он, скорее, абсолютно жаждет этого. Он не собирается упускать возможность увидеть доктора медицины* Джона Уотсона, никогда в своей висящей на волоске жизни. Уставший, напряженный Джон Уотсон – мучительно прекрасное творение: промокший в грязи солдат, бьющийся насмерть за путь из ущелья, он рвется вперед, оставляя за собой кровавые следы. Наоборот, хладнокровный и в своей стихии Джон Уотсон – приходит к выводу Шерлок, преисполнившись ликования, от которого вырастают за спиной крылья, – это образец мирного, бескровного могущества.

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: в оригинале Dr. John Watson, M.D.  
M.D. - (сокр. от лат. Medicinae Doctor) доктор медицины – высшая научная степень для терапевтов и хирургов. Термин характерен для Северной Америки, в Британии обычно не используется. Возможно, автор проводит ассоциацию с героем сериала.]_

 

Нимб, который застилал Джона прошлой ночью, когда Шерлок рассыпался на части, угрожает вернуться в любой момент с удвоенной силой. Джон практически светится от вновь обретенного ощущения собственной полезности и уверенности в себе.

_Благодаря мне_ , думает Шерлок, _даже если из-за безумного заклятого врага_ , и позволяет себе почувствовать бесстыдное счастье, пусть лишь на мгновение.

— Вскрытие не дало однозначного ответа, - признает Диммок. Когда он выведен из равновесия, его лоб покрывается хаотичной сеткой морщин. Сейчас тому причиной стал Джон, от чего Шерлок испытывает пьянящий восторг. - Ее нервная система и дыхательные пути полностью отключились, что могло быть вызвано сильным ядом… или, как написано в заключении, аллергеном.

— Видишь ли, это не... - Джон терпеливо вздыхает, левой ладонью потирая затылок. - Сколько лет было Джулии Стоунер?

— Сорок один, - мгновенно отвечает Шерлок из-за папки, меряя шагами кабинет.

— Боже. Не скажу, что невозможно, но крайне маловероятно, чтобы у взрослого в возрасте после тридцати пяти неожиданно начался приступ аллергии. Не так это легко – прожить жизнь, не встретившись с медоносной пчелой. Ладно, что было аллергеном?

— Не знаем, – беспомощно говорит Диммок.

— Ну, конечно, ясно же, что ядом это быть не могло: и с чего бы следователю, предупрежденному о грязной игре, подозревать яд, куда вероятнее, что это какой-то крепкий орешек отправился на смертельную миссию, - бормочет Джон, вытягиваясь на стуле.

Шерлок поднимает на него взгляд, не способный сдержаться, даже если бы хотел. Он, несомненно, любит этого маленького, почти невыносимо замечательного ветерана так сильно, что теряет контроль над моторикой. Но выражение лица Джона определенно стоит этого тревожного открытия: подчеркнуто беспечно он разглядывает стол Лестрейда.

— Она была одна в своём угловом офисе*, - разумно замечает Лестрейд, потягивая кофе. – Это я точно помню. Там больше никого не было.

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: Corner office – угловой офис с большими окнами в размер двух смежных внешних стен. Угловые офисы считаются элитными, чаще всего их занимают руководители высшего ранга.]_

 

— Это ни хера не значит, - фыркает Джон.

— Значит, когда камеры показывают, как она сидит себе спокойно, а потом встает из-за стола и грохается на пол. Мы вообще ни хера не смогли найти. Я понимаю, о чем вы, доктор, но офис был идеально чист. Если бы из головы убитой торчал отравленный дротик или обвилась ядовитая змея, Диммок бы заметил и, я уверен, рассказал бы об этом мне, - Лестрейд подмигивает своему сотруднику.

— А ядовитый газ? Вряд ли я здесь единственный, кто знает, что такие вещи существуют?

— Ничего, - Диммок качает головой. – Я тоже об этом подумал. Взяли пробы воздуха. Идеально чистые.

— Этот офис был в штаб-квартире «Сток Моран», так?

— Верно. Улица Южной Колоннады, район Кэнэри-Уорф.

— Тайна запертой комнаты, - задумчиво говорит Джон. Смотрит прямо на Шерлока. У него пристальный, полный беспокойства взгляд. - Ты... ты говорил, что их обожаешь. Так ты написал в СМС. Перед... хм.. всем этим.

— Я действительно их обожаю, - признает Шерлок.

— И как тебе эта?

— До сих пор? – размышляет Шерлок. – Примерно девять баллов.

— Ты сказал, что только серийный убийца лучше, чем тайна запертой комнаты, - вспоминает Джон с сожалением, потирая глаза.

_И Джим Мориарти подарил её мне, как на заказ, чтобы заинтриговать меня, чтобы меня восхитить – тот же самый больной ублюдок, что планирует использовать полостной ранорасширитель, чтобы раздвинуть мне ребра и попробовать кусочек моего сердца, подарил мне чудесный подарок._

Почти не желая того, Шерлок вспоминает утро.

_Губы Джона закончили описывать меандр по ключице Шерлока и отправились вниз по грудной кости к ямке над мышцами пресса, едва прикасаясь, но не щекоча. Левая рука провела по бицепсу Шерлока и под ним, затем по спине вокруг плечевого пояса, ногтями по коже, пока правая ладонь, соскользнув вниз, обхватила ягодицу детектива мягким, собственническим хватом._

_— Я, ах, - сказал Шерлок и молча обругал себя за бессмысленный лепет. Даже если в этом не было его вины, не совсем так. Это была вина Джона. Это Джон высекал серии искр с помощью только рта и ладоней. – Должен заметить, что вынуть из меня душу способом, который, как мне кажется, ты имеешь в виду, невозможно, принимая во внимание мои личные ограничения._

_— Неверно. Стреляешь без приказа. У тебя нет ограничений, - выдыхает Джон в его грудину, пробуя её кончиком языка и краешками узких, таких узких губ. – У тебя есть предпочтения. Боже, Шерлок, они у всех есть. Я предпочитаю, чтобы на меня не срали и не переодевали пушистым зверьком. Мы на равных, ясно?_

_— Это совершенно другое. Я – асексуал._

_— А я Рак. Седьмое июля, точно Рак... или знаки зодиака ты тоже удалил? У тебя, кажется, какое-то странное отношение к Солнечной..._

_— Ради бога, у меня нет предпочтений, что за идиотская терминология, речь о моей сексуальной ориентации, которая..._

_— Не исключает секса. Что мы и доказали. Научно. - Джон ухмыльнулся в ямку на шее Шерлока, одновременно двигая большим пальцем по пояснице. Когда в итоге прикосновение прекратилось, Шерлок резко втянул воздух. – Ты же любишь науку. Нет, в жопу, ты обожаешь науку. И ты... хм. Ты сказал, что решил мне доверять, да? Ты уже несколько дней гениально доминируешь, и, боже, это самая эротичная вещь на свете, но нужно, чтобы ты доверял мне так же, чтобы прошлая ночь больше не повторялась. Окей?_

_Шерлок облегченно вздохнул. Вот, значит, о чем идет речь. Не о чувствах. Просто о... более неопрятных видах сексуальных отношений. Не о чем беспокоиться, ни в малейшей степени. Шерлок эксперт в обсуждении условий. Они за считанные секунды завершат этот разговор и смогут вернуться к несомненно преждевременной кончине Джулии Стоунер._

_— Да, я доверяю тебе, разумеется, ты можешь меня трахнуть, если хочешь, – ответил он, прослеживая лопатки Джона пальцами той руки, которая не стискивала телефон._

_Джон замолчал и взглянул вверх, между бровями появилась озадаченная морщинка.  
— Я... я уже трахаю тебя. Все это время. Ну, хм, так, чтобы ты был в курсе. С того момента, когда ты начал мной командовать. _

_— Нет, я не говорю об альтернативных определениях секса, я о том, что если ты действительно хочешь меня трахнуть, тебе можно. Я не говорил этого раньше, не было повода. Но я доверяю тебе. И я уже занимался этим. Неоднократно. Таким образом, если хочешь, я не против._

_Переступив с ноги на ногу, Джон выпустил сквозь зубы воздух, лицо его приняло терпеливое выражение._

_— Окей. То есть, так ты мне рассказываешь, что тебе нравится стимуляция простаты? Кстати, это нормально, совершенно нормально._

_— Знаю, что нормально, но, господи, нет, - поспешно ответил Шерлок, вспомнив свой первый раз, когда ему казалось, что он расколот топором от ягодиц до мозга, - но если не глубоко..._

_— Тсссс, - посоветовал ему Джон с улыбкой, возвращаясь к шее Шерлока и нежно посасывая. - Заткнись, Шерлок. Стой спокойно. Я правда просто... Боже, ты самый безумный и привлекательный... я не могу_ дождаться _этого вечера. Словно дорога куда-то похуже, чем в ад, была вымощена благими намереньями, а в сопроводительные документы закралась ошибка:_ Ох, простите-извините, мы не хотели в вас стрелять и поджаривать вам мозг, когда вы хотели что-то сделать для человечества _– такого рода ошибка, но в итоге разобрались, и моя чертова компенсация – это вынуть из тебя душу._

_— Сейчас что, действительно самое подходящее время для..._

_— О, гениально, я всё ждал, когда ты задашь этот вопрос, вместо того, чтобы просто решить, что я бездельник._

_Джон отодвинулся, не убирая руку со спины Шерлока и положив ладонь ему на щеку. Казалось, в комнате похолодало, по меньшей мере, на три градуса. Словно судьбоносный ветер промчался по Бейкер-стрит, принося с собой неотвратимые перемены и призывая к далекой славе. Глаза Джона, только что полуприкрытые и страстные, превратились в два суровых синих океана._

_— Ты и я – мы победим, - жёстко говорит Джон. - Будем умнее, отважней и лучше него, ясно? Потом проживем наши жизни, как сами того пожелаем. Но я не буду смотреть, как он превращает тебя в марионетку, и я не позволю тебе забыть, что он приучал тебя годами... годами, Шерлок… как ты это назвал несколько недель назад – выработанный в детстве условный рефлекс на что-то там…?_

_Шерлоку удалось кивнуть, невзирая на шок:  
— На угрозу боли и смерти._

_— Точно, и вся та чушь, что ты загонял про рептильный мозг и животные реакции... До меня понемногу дошло, что ты не пытался меня разозлить. Джим Мориарти провел десятки лет, мучая тебя, как кот – мышь, и то, что теперь это игра, хотя раньше было насилием,_ не означает, что теперь это не насилие, _и я не позволю чокнутому ушлёпку с дерьмом вместо мозга считать, что он может включать тебя, как долбаную заводную обезьянку, и смотреть, как ты танцуешь для него, не позволю, если смогу – ради тебя, или ради себя, или ради любой из невинных жертв этого полного дерьма шоу. Ты усвоил всё, что я сейчас сказал, Шерлок Холмс?_

_— Да, - выдохнул Шерлок._

_— Теперь, ты готов разбираться с захватом заложника, пока твой коллега ставит чайник?_

_— Да, - сказал Шерлок, начиная улыбаться._

_— Изумительно, - ухмыльнулся Джон, целуя его плечо. - Ты изумителен. Ты это знал?_

_— Ты все еще собираешься вынуть из меня душу вечером?_

_Ухмылка Джона сделалась хищной. Ястребиной. Она... беспокоила меньше, чем должна была._

_— А ты как думаешь?_

 

В тусклом свете кабинета Лестрейдa Джон глядит на Шерлока, одна подвижная бровь приподнята.

Он прав, понимает Шерлок. Это восхитительная тайна запертой комнаты, замысловатая и животрепещущая; непостижимый подарок от несомненного недоброжелателя. Того, кто хочет есть кусочки Шерлока на обед.

— Я учитываю источник, - клянется Шерлок Джону, возвращая взгляд на папку. - Обещаю.

— Очень надеюсь, мать твою, - мягко отвечает Джон.

Мобильник Шерлока звонит.

Еще раньше – сразу по прибытии в Ярд – они подсоединили его к прибору слежения и к телефону Лестрейда. Поэтому, видя, что номер не определён, Шерлок выдыхает, бросает папку на стол и медленно подносит телефон к уху. Лестрейд кивает, подготовив своё соединение. Диммок кивает вслед за Лестрейдом, пытаясь казаться причастным. Позорнейше проваливается.

Джон смещается вперед и бросает на Шерлока взгляд, который говорит: _сделай его, приятель._

Лицо Шерлока не меняет выражения. Однако чувство паники отступает, сворачивается в себя и исчезает, и Шерлок нажимает кнопку ответа.

— Алло?

Долгие секунды тишина на другом конце линии звенит у него в ушах и в динамике телефона Лестрейдa.

— Это ничего, что ты пошел в полицию, - уверяет его гротескно дрожащий мужской голос.

На мгновение закрыв глаза, Шерлок заставляет себя не терять концентрацию.

Удивленно обнаруживает, что это не проблема.

_Так вот зачем Мориарти дал мне фору. Хотел увидеть, обращусь ли я за помощью к тем же самым лицам, есть ли у меня постоянные связи в Ярде и кто они, и рискнут ли головами более одного раза, чтобы поймать сумасшедшего убийцу._

— Кто говорит? - рычит Шерлок, чувствуя, как сокращается желудок, даже если мозг набирает обороты. - Снова ты?

— Но не полагайся на них, - Шерлок знает, что мужчина с испуганным голосом читает с пейджера, который держит в ладони. – Ты умен. Очень умен. Я хотел станцевать с тобой танго, дорогуша, а ты превращаешь наш роман в клубную тусовку.

Джон прикусывает верхнюю губу и хмурится с видом не столько удивленным, сколько убийственным. Статика в динамике телефона передает негромкий шум оживленного перекрестка, гудков автомобилей и еле слышных выкриков. Диммок и Лестрейд смотрят в ожидании, у Лестрейда на лице то же самое обеспокоенное выражение, которое появлялось во время дела с норвудским строителем.

Немного поразмышляв над ответом, Шерлок хранит молчание.

— Ты ведь не смеёшься над подарком, который я тебе приготовил, не так ли, солнышко? - спрашивает мужчина на грани слёз. - Карл смеялся надо мной. Так что я заставил его прекратить. Ни один из твоих приятелей в полиции не будет смеяться, когда я с ними покончу.

— Ты украл новый голос, как я понимаю, - отвечает Шерлок, отказываясь хватать приманку.

— Это касается только нас с тобой, - выдавливает аноним, который по сути беглый Джим Мориарти.

Шерлок тяжело дышит через нос, пережидая накатившую волну отвращения, а когда открывает глаза, замечает, что Джон встал. Менее чем в шаге от него, почти прикасается, внимательно наблюдает за Шерлоком, сильные руки скрещены на груди, на черной куртке. Неожиданно, он выглядит очень _по-военному_.

Это помогает.

Шерлок выдыхает. Звуки уличного движения понемногу превращаются в какофонию.

— Где ты? – спрашивает детектив. - Что это за шум?

— Звуки жизни, Шерлок, - отвечает заложник еще более дрожащим голосом. - Но не переживай. Я... я могу быстро это исправить.

Лестрейд показывает яростный, беспомощный жест. Диммок бледнеет.

Джон покачивается с пятки на носок, очень спокойный.

Шерлок не отвечает.

Джон одобрительно кивает, лицо лишено выражения.

— Первую загадку ты разгадал за девять часов, моя маленькая любимая умница, - подытоживает молодой человек. - На эту у тебя есть восемь.

Разъединяется.

Шерлок испытывает ужасное ощущение, что комната вокруг него преисполнилась суматохи, тогда как он остается неподвижным, как валун, застрявший на краю водопада. Джон косится на полицейских, но тоже не двигается. Сначала. Через несколько секунд он проводит пальцами по запястью Шерлока и снова скрещивает руки на груди.

— Как я понимаю, ты допросил Грэнта Ройлоттa? - Шерлок слышит собственный голос откуда-то издалека. – Я не дочитал до этого места. Что он сказал?

— В основном, сыпал проклятиями, иногда целился в мою голову бутылкой пива, - раздраженно отвечает Диммок. Лестрейд звонит своей команде, вызывая Салли Донован и невыносимого, невыносимого Андерсона. - Сказал, что я вонючий лжец, а его отношения с падчерицей были самые тёплые. Утверждал, что даже заплатил за ремонт её офиса. Это правда, кстати, я проверил.

Глаза Шерлока широко распахиваются.

— Что он сделал? – рычит Шерлок, резко поворачиваясь к Диммоку. Полицейский удивленно отшатывается прочь.

— Он... сделал ремонт, - подтверждает полицейский дрожащим голосом. – Там не было ничего подозрительного, я проверил каждый дюйм, ты должен...

К этому моменту Шерлок уже в нескольких ярдах за дверью кабинета, полы пальто развеваются. Джон рядом, следует его примеру.

— Куда едем? - тихо спрашивает Джон. - Обыскивать смертельный офис, как я понимаю?

— Во вторую очередь, - признает Шерлок.

— А в первую?

— Спасать жизнь мисс Хелен Стоунер, – отвечает Шерлок, игнорируя лифт и сбегая вниз по лестнице к выходу из Скотланд Ярда, перескакивая по две ступеньки за раз.


	16. Chapter 16

— Это _безумие!_ \- бесится Шерлок в сторону самого мажористого и упёртого секретаря на свете, спрятавшегося теперь между двумя сотрудниками службы безопасности с самыми (Шерлок уверен) квадратными челюстями и низкими лбами в мире.

Траффик на пути из Ярда в Кэнэри-Уорф тянулся подобно годовалой патоке на дне забытой стеклянной банки, несмотря на сирены, ловко используемые Лестрейдом, несколько (надо признать, уместных) навигационных советов Салли Донован и краткость физического расстояния при движении по прямой. Толку от этих преимуществ не было никакого. На самом деле несколько раз у Шерлока появлялось желание выпрыгнуть из полицейской машины и банально добежать до места назначения. Автомобиль полз, как муха в сиропе. Все время поездки Шерлок мысленно внушал ему двигаться, словно разум мог аппарировать физическую материю. В нечастые моменты величайшего самодовольства Шерлок полагал, что если чей-либо мозг и мог бы подобного достичь, то его совершенный орган, несомненно, продвинулся бы дальше всех к поставленной цели.

Но с тех пор произошли более неприятные вещи. Сейчас Шерлок, Джон и четверо сотрудников Ярда – Лестрейд, Диммок, Донован и _несносный несносный несносный_ Андерсон – смотрят в наглое, лицемерное рыло капиталистического самодовольства. И это невзирая на бесспорный факт, что генеральный директор «Сток Моран» умерла два года назад при таинственных обстоятельствах.

Это невыносимо.

_Людское самодовольство невыносимо_ , поправляет себя Шерлок. _Не смерть сама по себе_.

Песок медленно падает в песочных часах, и всё, что может испытывать детектив – это уверенность в том, что когда упадут последние песчинки, останутся только смерть и разрушения.

Здесь, в холле «Недвижимость Сток Моран» с высокими окнами из зеленого стекла, сверкающими полами черного мрамора, успокаивающими конструкциями аквадизайна, от которых Шерлоку хочется закричать, стоят незначительные свидетели убийства, столь же невежественные, сколько слепые, и различного уровня глупости представители полиции Большого Лондона, и Джон Уотсон.

Джон Уотсон встречается взглядом с Шерлоком, безрадостно подмигивает, демонстрируя солидарность, и снова отворачивается. 

Секретаря зовут _Нечто-Омерзительно-Современное-с-Какими-то-Инициалами Из-Семейства-Денежного-Мешка_ (Шерлок не помнит деталей, только суть, он немедленно удалил имя из принципа), и Шерлоку очень хочется кулаком сбросить очки от Dior с идеально выбритого лица и взяться за аккуратно подстриженные под ёжик черные волосы. Этого стильного отморозка прикрывают с флангов две безымянных гориллы в темных костюмах, с шириной грудной клетки у каждого равной длине его торса и с эффектными микронаушниками, в которые временами они внимательно вслушиваются.

_Массовая стерилизация_ , в слепой ярости полагает Шерлок, _пожалуй, не такая уж и плохая…_

— Ну всё, хорошего понемножку, - рычит Лестрейд, выставляя ладони, когда секретарь открывает рот, чтобы высказать какую-то бессмыслицу. – Мне нужно освободить заложника, так что с ордером или без него, мы осмотрим офис мисс Стоунер, и я не желаю больше слушать ваши возражения. Отойдите в сторону. Сейчас же.

— Сэр, как уже я объяснял, - снова начинает _Буквы-Без-Смысла с-Фамилией-из-Частной-Школы_ , - офис покойной мисс Джулии Стоунер, а ныне – вполне живой и здоровой мисс Хелен Стоунер, защищен сигнализацией с кодовой системой. У меня нет к нему доступа. У джентльменов, которых вы здесь видите, также нет к нему доступа. У самого талантливого хакера на земле нет...

— Большое спасибо, мой титул никогда официально не был подтвержден, но я вполне готов попробовать, - шипит Шерлок.

— Поиграешь в примадонну, когда будем на месте преступления, фрик, - грубит Салли. - А сейчас постараемся попасть в этот кабинет, прежде чем кого-нибудь убьют.

— Если ты полагаешь, что меня не волнует это в первую очередь...

— Прямо в точку. Я _уверена_ , что тебя волнует не это...

— Обычно его больше волнует, как он выглядит в этом пальто, - многозначительно тянет Андерсон.

— Ух ты, - не выдерживает Джон, задевая Белстаф Шерлока, когда делает угрожающий шаг в сторону Андерсона. – Мне тут постоять и подождать, пока вы протявкаетесь, и пусть мир горит огнем, да?

— Открывайте чертову дверь, - говорит Лестрейд охранникам. Его голос напоминает тикающую бомбу.

— Могу только повторить: это невозможно, - протестует секретарь, придвигаясь поближе к своим защитникам. – У меня нет доступа к системе безопасности. Он только у мисс Стоунер.

— Вот поэтому мы чуть не свихнулись в прошлый раз, - бормочет Диммок. У него на лбу от виска до виска появляется тонкая паутина морщин. - Покойная мисс Стоунер была там одна, когда умерла. То есть, _совершенно одна_.

Покрываясь мурашками, словно вышел из ледяной ванны, Шерлок заставляет себя дышать, думая _ты не признателен. Нет. Ни капли. Это по-прежнему насилие, его форма не имеет значения. Вспомни, что сказал Джон? Извращение, вот что это. Идеальное, всё же, разве нет, пусть нездоровое, боже, но разве не безупречное? Как же невыносимо, что мой будущий убийца подарил его мне, потому что оно абсолютно совершенно. Беспричинная смерть, изобилие мотивов, запертая изнутри комната. Идеальное в каждой грани, идеальное, как древние лондонские дороги, что и поныне сворачиваются в спирали Архимеда, идеальное, как первый неожиданный раскат грома, идеальное как Шопен, идеальное как…_

Джон смотрит на него убийственным взглядом, осознает Шерлок. Слегка порозовев, сыщик вымещает чувства на самом подходящем объекте, которым остается _Абсурдный-Стильный-Акроним с-Родителями-Владельцами-Конюшни-Чистокровок_ , на чьих загорелых ступнях без носков надеты дорогие мягкие итальянские туфли, а брюки – очень модно коротки.

— Впусти меня в офис мисс Стоунер, - мурлыкает Шерлок. – Иначе не только эти внешне дружелюбные служители правопорядка вдруг станут крайне неприветливыми, но я разошлю е-мэйл еще и всем сотрудникам «Недвижимость Сток Моран», где изложу, какие именно клубы ты предпочитаешь посещать по уик-эндам. Ну, разумеется, если ты сейчас не слишком занят*.

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: tied up в данном контексте интерпретируют как «занят», но поскольку буквальное значение – «связан», получается игра слов. ]_

 

Секретарь очень приятно бледнеет. Шерлок приходит к выводу, что _Ряд-Символов из-Представителей-Золотой-Молодёжи_ , очевидно, пока не готов обсуждать свой интерес к БДСМ.

— Но я _не могу_ , - настойчиво скулит он тихим, высоким тоном. - Если бы существовал хоть какой-то способ...

— Ради бога, что здесь происходит?

Все поворачиваются, услышав приятный, интеллигентный голос. Шерлок видит стройную, элегантную женщину, чьи каблуки постукивают по мрамору, пока она снимает короткий красно-коричневый тренч. На ней простое черное облегающее платье с привлекающими внимание короткими рукавами «японка». Приятное, но нечитаемое выражение (которое приобретают иные деловые женщины, достигнув успеха в бизнесе), привлекательные черты и крепкая фигура – всё указывает на то, что ей немного за тридцать. Но волосы... её темные волосы пронизаны седыми прядями, словно рябь волн на поверхности темного пруда.

— Я спросила, что здесь происходит? – повторяет она, останавливаясь перед конфликтующими группами. Выжимает из себя дружелюбную улыбку, обдуманно направляя её на самого высокого мужчину из присутствующих. - С кем имею честь?

— Шерлок Холмс, - отвечает Шерлок, протягивая руку. - И мы пытаемся спасти вашу жизнь, мисс Хелен Стоунер.

Ровно восемь минут спустя – после сжатого изложения ситуации, пока пересекали холл и поднимались в частном лифте, – они стоят на пороге личного офиса Хелен Стоунер.

Взмахнув полами пальто, Шерлок уверенно входит, взгляд скользит по неодушевленным предметам.

Офис вызывает у него отвращение мгновенно.

Пол выполнен из полированного дерева твердых пород и выглядит, словно может растаять во рту, как сладкая карамель. Стен почти нет – три четверти пространства занимают окна от пола до потолка, пропускающие яркий свет щедрого осеннего солнца. Роскошные, со вкусом подобранные шторы ритмично украшают окна; в зоне с пониженным уровнем пола и темной мебелью располагается сверкающий бар; в зоне отдыха высится полностью оборудованный разожженный камин, другой угол занимает стол для личных переговоров. В конце офиса – точно там, где и должен быть, чтобы впечатлять впечатлительных, – стоит огромный стол. Из-за стола виднеется нарочито эргономичное кресло – на вид из тех, что легко катаются и вращаются.

Шерлоку совершенно отвратительно это место.

— Просто ужасно. Не знаю, как извиниться за поведение моих сотрудников, - вздыхает мисс Стоунер, набрасывая тренч на спинку возвышающегося директорского кресла. – Заложники… подумать только… нет, невообразимо. И вот вы здесь из-за меня и моей сестры. Я прошу простить нас, равно как и наших служащих. Но уверяю, здесь нечего выяснять, мистер Холмс. Я примирилась с прошлым. Должна была, понимаете, чтобы справляться с будущим хоть сколько-нибудь эффективно.

— Расскажите то, что я не могу выяснить, в таком случае – и с самого начала, - холодно отвечает Шерлок, начиная с изучения штор. Лестрейд, Диммок, Джон и Салли подходят ближе, чтобы послушать мисс Стоунер, не спуская при этом с Шерлока глаз, в то время как Андерсон рассматривает сыщика с чем-то вроде заинтригованного отвращения.

— С моей сестрой в этом офисе произошел... внезапный приступ*, - сообщает Хелен Стоунер. Она дрожит.

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: attack может означать как «припадок, приступ», так и «атака, нападение», снова игра слов. ]_

 

Неожиданно, из-за напускного безразличия тона, Шерлок понимает, откуда у неё седые пряди. Хелен Стоунер очень любила сестру, но предпочла идти вперед, а не сходить с ума из-за неопределенности прошлого. Шерлоку импонирует бесстрастность, но не само решение.

Тем временем выясняется, что со шторами все в порядке.

Они продолжают разговаривать. Шерлок продолжает искать. Иногда Лестрейд или Диммок перебивают. Уходит драгоценное время. 

— Да, с Грэнтом Ройлоттом бывает непросто, - признает мисс Стоунер, щедро наливая себе джин в зоне с более низким полом. Остальные отказываются от алкоголя. Она отпивает. - Простите, я все еще не могу расслабиться в этом офисе. Глупо, конечно, он же совершенно безопасен. Грэнт реконструировал его для моей сестры - а теперь в некоторой степени и для меня - в качестве извинения.

— Предполагалось, что вы займете это помещение после вступления в должность директора? - уточняет Шерлок, пристально разглядывая абсурдно дорогую китайскую вазу.

— Именно, - вздыхает мисс Стоунер. - Грэнт предложил мне занять его немедленно, но два года назад воспоминания были невыносимы. Но теперь... Я решила прекратить цепляться за память о Джулии.

— Тогда вы подозревали отчима, – бесстрастно замечает Шерлок.

— Да. - Мисс Стоунер отводит волосы от ничего не выражающего лица.

— Сейчас перестали?

— Не было ни одного доказательства преступления. Я не собираюсь доводить до краха «Недвижимость Сток Моран» из-за личной паранойи.

_Но она не ответила на вопрос, не так ли_ , мрачно размышляет Шерлок, перемещаясь в зону переговоров.

— Что вы имели в виду, сказав, что Грэнт Ройлотт реконструировал офис в качестве извинения? – интересуется Лестрейд.

— Он знает, что его манеры бывают грубыми, а привычки – расточительными. Свою юность, печально известную немалыми трудностями, он частично провел за рубежом. С моей точки зрения его это не оправдывает, разумеется. И я даже не буду начинать о его идеях будущего фирмы... Но мы все были в одной лодке, и семья должна держаться вместе - по крайней мере, финансово. И он сделал широкий жест, чтобы забыть о прошлых ссорах, когда реконструировал этот офис.

— Но вам здесь не нравится, - замечает Джон проницательно. И очень тихо.

— Нет, - отвечает мисс Стоунер, ее аккуратно выщипанные брови приподняты, пока она смотрит в потолок. - Не нравится. В этом офисе умерла моя сестра. 

Тем временем Шерлок ругается себе под нос. Потому что со столом для переговоров всё в порядке.

Но он оставляет лучшее напоследок: рабочий стол, где умерла Джулия Стоунер.

У него есть время.

_У него есть время._

Шесть часов, на деле. Шесть часов песчинок, скользящих друг за другом по изгибу стекла.

И если Шерлок совсем-совсем честен сам с собой, теперь, когда он уже вошел в этот офис, омерзительно прекрасный офис, ему хочется насладиться этой загадкой – о, такой замечательно приятной тайной – еще хоть немного дольше.

— Ваши планы удержать фирму в семье не изменились? – спрашивает Диммок.

_Первый разумный вопрос за всю твою карьеру_ , полагает Шерлок, засунув нос в маленькую мойку при баре. _Нужно было захватить воздушные шарики. Как неосмотрительно с моей стороны._

— О, на самом деле мы и не хотели ее продавать, - уклончиво отвечает мисс Стоунер, взмахнув усыпанной алмазами рукой. - Даже Грэнт это признал после трагической потери моей сестры. Мы были вынуждены снова работать плечом к плечу, и должна признать, что усилия, которые он приложил к этому, поистине… удивительны.

— Мисс Стоунер, глупо игнорировать убийцу в своем окружении лишь потому, что признание его существования может создать напряжённость в семейных и финансовых отношениях, - Шерлок слышит собственный голос.

Тишина за его спиной звучит не то чтобы шокировано.

Она звучит скорее напряженно и мрачно.

Шерлок смотрит вверх, с места у края рабочего стола, где, стоя на коленях, ласкает изогнутую ножку из красного дерева.

Мисс Хелен Стоунер сделалась очень бледной: бледной, как блики от лучей солнца, отражающихся в астрономически дорогих окнах.

— Почему вы так говорите? – шепчет она. Выпив остатки джина, она отходит, чтобы налить следующую порцию. – Мы оставили это в прошлом. Полиция не нашла ничего. _Ничего,_ \- добавляет она хриплым выкриком в сторону Диммока. Шерлок не может даже порадоваться: ее боль слишком яркая. Она держит бутылку с джином над стаканом и смотрит, как его наполняет журчащая струйка. - После смерти Джулии я сплотила и семью, и фирму. Сама. Собственными руками. А теперь вы говорите, что ее смерть не была некой ошибкой природы?

— Даже идиот мог бы заметить... - начинает Шерлок.

— _Что_ ты сейчас рассказал моей падчерице? - рычит новый голос.

В дверях стоит Грэнт Ройлотт.

Грэнт Ройлотт производит впечатление могучего субъекта в элегантном костюме. Но он животное, немедленно понимает Шерлок, _в смысле, кто в здравом уме становился бы в агрессивно-широкую позу, стоя в дверном проеме, через который и так едва может протиснуться?_ Шерлок, может, и обожает драматизм, но не терпит перегибов. Грэнт Ройлотт огромен, явно задирист, немного пьян, в опухших глаз сверкает ненависть. Его лицо изрезано жесткими морщинами. Слишком много солярия, очень мало фактического отдыха; слишком много удовольствий, очень мало искреннего тепла; слишком много времени на Барбадосе, очень мало над книгами; слишком много случаев истошного рёва на своих падчериц, очень мало попыток спросить их, чем он мог бы помочь положению «Недвижимость Сток Моран».

_Дорогой Джим,_ Шерлок представляет его пишущим, _пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы я смог продать фирму падчериц и получить состояние, которого хватило бы до конца моих дней._

Хелен Стоунер пятится. Но она не _шарахается_ , зачарованно наблюдает Шерлок. Она _шныряет_ за рабочий стол, занимая позицию высшей власти. Королева в жёстко скроенном черном платье, правящая своим королевством.

— Ты, - шипит она дрожащим голосом. - Все говорят, что этот офис совершенно безопасен. Я уже не знаю, во что верить. Знаю лишь то, что до того, как я стала председателем правления, тебя вообще не волновало, где я работаю. А теперь ты _настаиваешь_ , чтобы я руководила отсюда.

Глаза Ройлоттa багровеют от ярости.  
— Опять происки этих недоверчивых стервятников. Кружат над нашей семьей как падальщики с тех пор, как бедная Джулия умерла.

— О, я умоляю, - фыркает Шерлок, прежде чем успевает себя сдержать.

— А ты, сволочь, кто? Очередной клоун из Скотланд Ярда?

— Это действительно твоё лучшее предположение? - усмехается Шерлок.

— Это энтузиаст, - бормочет Салли.

— Консультант, - вставляет Джон.

Ройлотт входит в офис, черти пляшут в его глазах.

— Ты разве не понимаешь, что этот бизнес значит для меня? – требует он у мисс Стоунер. - Насколько мне важно, чтобы за мной не шлялись идиоты-полицейские и мстители-пидорасы? Ты имеешь полное право бояться, дорогая, но только не меня. Я любил твою сестру. Тебя я тоже люблю.

Ройлотт переигрывает.

Шерлок это видит. Он видит, что Джон это тоже видит. Все, кроме Андерсона, видят, что и Лестрейд это видит. Осознание заполняет их, как вода, и вскоре остается одна истина, которую нельзя отрицать, даже если полная картина пока не ясна.

Багровые вены и глаза навыкате говорят им, что Ройлотт лжет. Полусжатые кулаки говорят им, что Ройлотт лжет. Пульсация в его горле говорит им, что Ройлотт лжет.

Хелен Стоунер падает в кресло за столом, когда понимает, что ее подозрения все это время были верны. Кресло даже не вздрагивает.

— Боже мой, - шепчет она. - Джулия, о, Джулия...

Электроразряд простреливает шею Шерлока при воспоминании, что кресло не качнулось и тогда, когда на него бросили тренч.

Это кресло выглядит мобильным.

Должно быть мобильным, из практических соображений.

Такие кресла обычно мобильны.

_Но это кресло вообще не двигается._

Тонкий вскрик мисс Хелен Стоунер разрезает офис, как бритвой.

— Простите, простите, - пыхтит Шерлок, ставя её в противоположном углу. Она поправляет юбку, покачнувшись на шпильках. – Дело в кресле, должно быть в кресле, не двигается, должно двигаться, почему не...

Из горла Ройлотта вырывается неистовый рык, он делает быстрый шаг в сторону камина, хватая и стискивая в огромном кулаке кочергу. Сотрудники Ярда, опасаясь усугубить ситуацию, пятятся, Лестрейд призывает: "Тихо! Всем сохранять спокойствие!", а Диммок что-то бубнит о том, что никто не пострадает. Мисс Стоунер обнажает зубы в реакции звериного ужаса.

— Приятель, положи это, - спокойно говорит Джон, стоящий ближе всего к Ройлотту. - Будет куда легче, если...

Ройлотт ревет что-то в пьяном бешенстве, медленно занося над головой железную кочергу.

Или, возможно, как Шерлок допускает в ретроспективе, только ему это движение показалось медленным.

Он не помнит, что сделал дальше, и это раздражает. Пробелы в почти фотографической памяти Шерлока имеют тенденцию случаться только из-за наркотиков или удаления данных. Он знает лишь то, что железная кочерга летит прямо на _изящный хрупкий_ череп Джона, что его собственное сердце сейчас вырвется из груди, что на обеих ладонях, которыми в безумном порыве в последнюю секунду он поймал кочергу, обязаны выступить грандиозные кровоподтеки, и что он _бурлит_ от гнева.

— Попробуй еще раз, сволочь, - рычит Шерлок, в слепой ярости сжимая пальцами металл. Бросает его в сторону, где он с лязгом падает. – Давай же, попробуй еще, и узнаешь, что будет с твоим позвоночником.

Наступает гробовая тишина.

— Ох! - восклицает _Генерация-Случайных-Букв Со-Знатными-Пращурами_ , который появился в дверях с целью проверить, что с шефом, и, похоже, сейчас упадет в обморок.

Никто не произносит ни звука.

— Что?! - рявкает Шерлок. Ройлотт пятится назад, толстые пальцы дрожат. - Идиоты, вы что, никогда не видели самозащиту в действии?

Пауза следует за этим вопросом.

— Хм, - отзывается Джон дрожащим голосом. Неожиданно он смеется – это звучит, как короткий взрыв, – после чего закрывает ладонью рот. – Прости. Хм… да. Да. Да, мне случалось видеть самозащиту в действии. Так точно. – Джон снова хихикает, покачиваясь на пятках, и часть полной ужаса ярости, поселившейся в груди Шерлока, куда-то исчезает. - В бою, да, и в Лондоне тоже, и раньше, когда был студентом, в пабах всякое случалось. Разумеется. Но, Шерлок, знаешь, чего я еще никогда не видел?

Ошеломленный Шерлок качает головой.

— Человека, - выдавливает Джон, уже почти задыхаясь от смеха, - согнувшего долбаную железную кочергу пополам и даже не заметившего, что он это сделал.

 

* * *

 

Невзирая на свой гений, у Шерлока уходит два часа на поиски ловушки, скрытой в нелепо привинченном к полу кресле.

Прямо под правым подлокотником почти невидимый глазу наполненный маленький шприц поджидает очередного несчастного бедолагу, который забудет, что это кресло не вращается.

Невзирая на познания в химии, у Шерлока уходит три с половиной часа в лаборатории Ярда, - где лаборанты снуют вокруг него как шершни, - чтобы, издав изумленный вздох, упасть на стул.

— Что? - Джон немедленно возникает рядом с ним. - Ты нашел? Что это?

— Змеиный яд, яд какой-то гадюки, - шепчет Шерлок, чей взгляд прикован к стоящему перед ним оборудованию и данным на дисплее. - Невероятно. Фантастика. Никто ничего не обнаружил, потому что ее отравили _змеиным ядом_.

Джон сжимает губы и ничего не отвечает.

_Идеально,_ невольно думает Шерлок, его глаза сами закрываются. _Это было идеальное преступление._

На публикацию результатов на сайте Шерлока уходит меньше минуты.

Шесть секунд уходит у Джима Мориарти на ответный звонок Шерлоку.

Детектив слушает голос в телефоне, все взгляды в яркой чистой лаборатории устремлены на него. Лестрейда, Диммокa, Джона. В этот раз параллельной линии нет, так что они ожидают, пока независимый детектив-консультант не сообщит им новости.

Через некоторое время Шерлок просто сбрасывает соединение и кладет мобильник на поверхность стола.

— Ты как? - нетерпеливо спрашивает Джон. - Это был он. Что он сказал?

— Ничего важного, - мягко говорит Шерлок и сообщает полицейским адрес, где им надлежит столпиться.

Он не может повторить эти слова вслух.

Шерлок никогда не сможет выкинуть эти слова из головы. Но он не повторит их вслух, только не Джону. Никогда. Горький конец наступит и минует, и Джон никогда не услышит конкретно этих слов.

_Мы созданы друг для друга_ , шепнул умирающий от страха заложник перед тем, как разговор завершился.

Теперь Шерлок понимает: проблема в том, что Мориарти действительно в это верит. Он полагает, что знает Шерлока. И скоро узнает его лучше. Досконально. Каждый орган, каждый нюанс, каждый уголок, каждое отверстие.

Шерлок вспоминает, как увлечен был тайной запертой комнаты, как восхищался ее изяществом и гармонией – и дыхание у него перехватывает, а с головы до ног пробегает дрожь.

 

* * *

 

— Иди сюда! - зовет из коридора Джон.

Вздохнув, Шерлок продолжает то, чем занимается последние полчаса - разглядывает свои руки, сидя за кухонным столом в 221Б, питая отвращение почти ко всему, что приходит в голову, усилием воли заставляя себя не обратиться к наркотикам. Джон уже впихнул в него половину самой маленькой тарелки макарон, оставшихся после визита к Анджело, скормил ему парацетамол, бесплодно посуетился над темнеющими синими полосами на ладонях Шерлока, а потом внезапно исчез в неизведанных глубинах Бейкер-стрит. Чего еще можно пожелать?

Джон возвращается, босиком, но полностью одетый, и морщит в сочувствии нос.

— Эй. Ты что, не слышал меня? Иди сюда. Без тебя никак.

— Но я... хочу отдохнуть, - неохотно признает Шерлок.

— Знаю. Я не гений, но я знаю. Шагом марш.

Фонари загораются на Бейкер-стрит одновременно с тем, как заходит янтарное солнце. Шерлок, озадаченный и обессиленный, следует за Джоном в ванную, где запоздало понимает, что ванна заполнена теплой водой, и пар начинает затуманивать зеркало нежными хлопьями.

— Зачем я тут нужен? - спрашивает Шерлок несколько вяло.

Вместо ответа Джон направляет его вперед, пока бедра Шерлока не упираются в умывальник. Затем снимает с него пиджак, под которым обнаруживается белая элегантная рубашка в едва заметную полоску, уже повидавшая лучшие, более свежие времена. Джон вешает пиджак поверх халата на вешалке на двери и начинает последовательно расстегивать пуговицы рубашки Шерлока.

— Может, я и немного о тебе знаю, но живу с тобой достаточно долго, чтобы заметить: если речь идет о личной гигиене, ты напоминаешь кота, - мягко объясняет Джон. - А тут еще хлороформ с косточками и остальным говном, в общем, давно пора.

Шерлок смотрит, как полы его рубашки расходятся в стороны под пальцами Джона. Обнажившаяся кожа тусклая и сероватая. Проводит пальцами по спутанным волосам на голове. Джон прав.

Шерлок похож на поезд после катастрофы. Ничего, кроме пыли и обломков.

_Мы созданы друг для друга_ , говорит Джим Мориарти в голове Шерлока.

_Нет_ , - яростно думает Шерлок, кидая фразу в металлический шкаф, где в его лаборатории хранятся необходимые, но отвратительные данные, и поворачивая ключ.

Джон сворачивает рубашку, кладет ее в сторону и, опустившись на колени, начинает развязывать шнурки Шерлока.

— Я сам могу это сделать, - замечает детектив. - Тебе все еще больно.

— Я успел закинуться таблетками, когда мы пришли домой. Или ты _предпочитаешь_ делать это сам?

Шерлок качает головой. _Домой_ , думает он. Джон назвал их квартиру _домом_. Шерлок хотел бы прочувствовать момент более интенсивно, но всё отвратительно блёкло. Во дворце разума падает снег, наметая огромные пушистые сугробы белой пустоты.

— Ну, раз ты не против, я продолжу, спасибо за разрешение, само собой.

Шерлок отчасти замечает, что с него сняли ботинки и носки. Джон снова встает – быстрее, чем казалось возможным, – и осторожные пальцы расстегивают его брюки.

— Ты раздевал меня уже два раза. Странно. Люди, как правило, меня не раздевают, - отрешённо вспоминает Шерлок.

— Нет? - Джон поднимает на него глаза, уголок рта также приподнимается. – Вот бедолаги. Почему нет?

— Потому что им я не позволяю, - впервые в жизни осознает Шерлок.

— Как мне повезло*, - бормочет Джон, запуская пальцы под резинку трусов Шерлока и стягивая их вниз вместе с брюками. - Вылезай.

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: в оригинале Джон говорит Lucky, lucky, lucky me. Это фраза из хитовой песни Lucky, Lucky Me, исполнитель Марвин Гэй (Marvin Gaye), 1964. ]_

 

Подчинившись, Шерлок выбирается из одежды. Подавив зевок, который мог бы разломить ему череп надвое, он берет сложенную махровую мочалку из стопки.

— Это не для тебя. Дай сюда. И забирайся в ванну, пока не замерз.

Переведя болезненно уставшие глаза на Джона, Шерлок медлит. Джон стоит, протянув руку. Озадаченный Шерлок вручает ему тряпочку.

Затем, шагнув в сторону, опускается в ванну и погружается в восхитительно горячую воду, – воду, которая обжигает икры и щекочет бедра, – издав низкий горловой звук, очень для него нетипичный. Он в этом уверен, потому что склонен к самоанализу, точнее обязан быть таковым, чтобы избежать нежелательных химических реакций на эмоциональные стимулы. Главное – постоянная бдительность. Мерцающая вода охватывает его, поглощает, лижет фаянс ванны, обнимает ему грудь, гладит спину, и Шерлок чувствует, как мертвящее напряжение вытекает из пор в чистую горячую жидкость.

— Подвинься чуток.

Детектив открывает глаза. Джон улыбается, морщинки веером расходятся у глаз. Он подтянул рукава водолазки с круглым воротничком, а также подвернул джинсы, обнажив голени. Сложив мягкую мочалку вчетверо, положил её на край ванны.

Шерлок сдвигается, насколько высокий человек в состоянии переместить себя в ванне, и поднимает брови. Ничего из происходящего не имеет ни капли смысла.

Джон садится, опустив ноги в воду, перпендикулярно к Шерлоку и немного за ним, и довольно вздыхает.

— О да, вот этого я и хотел, - говорит он. Пальцы ног доктора тем временем забираются под бедро Шерлока. - Боже, я гениален. По части интеллекта ты обычно дашь мне сто очков вперед, но ты должен признать, что прямо сейчас я гениален. Чёрт, что за день.

Окунув в воду ткань, Джон проводит ею по позвоночнику Шерлока. Тот резко втягивает воздух.

— Что? - Джон немедленно замирает. – Не надо?

— Нет, нет, - хрипло говорит Шерлок, глаза распахнуты. Чувствует, как нервы в спине начинают искриться, посылая невероятно чувствительные сигналы в переутомленный мозг. – В смысле, да, это... хорошо.

Шерлок смотрит вверх. Джон, улыбаясь, проводит сухой ладонью по мгновенно покрывшемуся мурашками плечу Шерлока, согревая его.

— Супер. Я, хм… в данном случае, должен признать, я в некотором роде надеялся, что ты это скажешь.

Позволив себе улыбку, Шерлок чувствует, как его глаза сами закрываются, когда Джон снова проводит по его спине шершавым комком. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, иногда по кругу, задерживаясь на лопатках или соскальзывая ниже к бокам. Эти перемещения случайны, их невозможно предугадать. Это столь же приятно, как и тревожно, потому что после трех минут этих маневров, производимых в дружелюбной тишине, Шерлоку начинает казаться, что у него плавится кожа. Он немедленно открывает глаза, но нет, эпидермис невредим, хоть и покраснел. Сыщик приходит к выводу, что в темноте такой опыт каталогизируется лучше, – беспрецедентный опыт, и, учитывая обстоятельства, вероятно, неповторимый, – и снова сжимает веки, издав тихий носовой звук.

Что-то гладкое прикасается к коже, распространяя знакомый приглушенный запах лаванды, и Шерлок сжимает пальцами колени. _Мыло._ Это просто мыло. Джон Уотсон _моет его_. Боже, твою мать.

— Как там твои ладони? - спрашивает Джон серьезным голосом.

Шерлок косится на него, пока мягкая ткань ласкает его длинную шею, вызывая приятную дрожь. С ними все в порядке. Две багровые гематомы, но ничего похожего на то, как все еще выглядит бок Джона.

— С ними... _о, боже,_ \- стонет Шерлок, пока теплая ткань направляется вдоль плеча к его пальцам. - Прости. Всё нормально, с ними всё в порядке. Не болят.

— Готов поспорить, что болят, - сухо говорит Джон.

— Нет, э... нет, не болят, - выдыхает детектив, снова распахивая глаза.

Джон старательно моет ему руку, более сильно растирая запястье, поворачивает пострадавшую ладонь вверх и касается невероятно нежно, а потом переходит к участкам между пальцами Шерлока, которых _боже мой, господи, никто и никогда не касался раньше..._

— Знаю, я уже говорил это, но... - Джон качает головой, улыбаясь. - Было изумительно. Ты был и так совершенно гениален, когда понял про кресло и когда выдернул из него мисс Стоунер, но потом... Я был готов уклониться, знаешь, но, вероятно, ты сберег мне пару-тройку костей... и ты _спасал меня_ , и думаю, что, хм, как бы сказать… это было офигенно возбуждающе, а затем ты согнул пополам кочергу, словно регулярно делаешь это по утрам перед кофе с булочками. Словно это ничего не значило. Я даже не могу объяснить... чёрт, Шерлок, это была самая сексуальная вещь, что я в жизни видел. Нет, забудь, я ошибся. Извини. Я видел кое-что покруче.

В основании мозгового ствола Шерлока вспыхивает ревность.  
— Что же?

— Вот это, - опустив руку Шерлока, Джон ополаскивает её, затем подносит к губам и неспешно целует чистые фаланги, перед тем как продолжить. – Ты. В ванне. Очень голый. Я самый счастливый парень в Вестминстере.

Шерлок с трудом сглатывает, сражаясь с приливом чувств, которые сейчас не способен понять, и снова закрывает глаза.

Джон не останавливается. Не останавливается нигде над талией Шерлока, а потом говорит:   
— Намочи голову для меня, ладно?

Дрожа, Шерлок повинуется, полностью укладываясь на спину, несколько раз моргает во все еще горячей воде, а потом выныривает, словно новорожденный, и Джон наливает шампунь на ладонь, интенсивно растирает его и...

— О, чёрт, - стонет Шерлок, его лоб падает на согнутые колени, как камень. Пальцы Джона растирают ему волосы, ногти мягко массируют кожу, - твою мать.

Слышит над собой тихий смех Джона.  
— Если бы я любил спорить, - а я люблю, - я бы сказал, что тебе это нравится.

— О, _боже_ , - выдыхает Шерлок, ощущения заполняют его центральную нервную систему, словно в калейдоскопе. Теперь он действительно плавится. Скоро от Шерлока ничего не останется, Джон откроет слив, и все закончится, и он умрет куда приятнее, чем когда-либо ожидал.

— Я планирую смыть следы всех, кто делал это до меня, - извещает Джон.

— Никто никогда не делал ничего даже отдаленно похожего.

Джон медлит, а затем продолжает в еще более неспешном темпе. Его тон делается намеренно небрежным, и от этого в груди Шерлока корчится что-то застарелое и покрытое шрамами.

— Твоя мама это делала, я уверен. Спорю на двадцатку. Но, согласен, это было много лет назад. Мы наверстаем упущенное.

Они наверстывают.

К тому времени, когда вода становится прохладной, Джон сидит лицом к Шерлоку, чьи стопы безупречно чисты, подошвы все еще покалывает, ноги отполированы, как алебастровые колонны, бедра дрожат, а дворец разума сияет так ослепительно и интенсивно, что тают все сугробы. В груди поднимается жуткая боль, – каждый раз, когда Шерлок открывает глаза и видит, как Джон его моет, – словно кто-то вырвал ему сердце.

Ему хочется, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.

— Ладно, – весело мурлыкает Джон, передавая мочалку Шерлоку. – Заканчивай сам, а я посмотрю, что можно сделать в плане травяного...

— Не останавливайся, - хрипло говорит Шерлок.

Джон оборачивается, глубокая морщина прорезает межбровье.  
— Что ты...

— Не, - очень внятно повторяет Шерлок, - останавливайся.

Глаза Джона превращаются в хмурые беспокойные моря. Язык мелькает по нижней губе, исчезает.  
— В смысле...

Шерлок опирается на руки, чтобы приподняться, переносит под себя икры и встает на колени в ожидании.  
— Или ты не хочешь?

— Ох, мать твою, Шерлок, это... - Джон морщится, смеется, и снова морщится. - Это... хм. О боже. Слушай, ты не обязан... нет, ладно, мы это уже проходили. То есть... господи. Это уже и так... хм. Ты меня доконаешь, если и дальше так... Прости, плохая шутка, учитывая обстоятельства. Я просто...

— Ты это уже делал, - говорит Шерлок, его самоуверенность растет от смущения Джона. - Джон, это просто транспорт.

— Естественно, делал. Много раз. _Как врач._ Но не так, это _не_ транспорт. Чёрт возьми, так – никогда не делал.

Взгляд Джона озадачен и полон сомнений.

Шерлок отпускает тряпочку, она приземляется в воду с тихим _плюх_.

— Ну что ж, раз не хочешь, ничего не поделаешь, значит, не хочешь...

Секундой позже Джон хватает мочалку, а другой рукой обнимает Шерлока за плечи, прижимая губы к его лбу, – _красивый, такой красивый_ , думает Шерлок. Губы Джона скользят по его щекам и шее, пока Джон, задыхаясь, говорит:  
— Ты должен быть уверен, - и отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть в лицо Шерлоку.

Усмехаясь в ответ, Шерлок с вызовом поднимает бровь.

Джон вновь прижимает горячие губы к челюсти детектива и тянется в воду, между его ног.

Кто-то, осознает Шерлок несколько секунд спустя, издает здесь тихие счастливые скулящие звуки, и почти не сомневается, что это не Джон. Шерлок прикусывает губу достаточно крепко, чтобы ощутить боль.

— О, мать твою, нет, нет, пожалуйста, не сдерживайся, продолжай, - выдыхает Джон, прижимая рот к виску Шерлока и одновременно смещая ткань еще ниже. Шерлок беспомощно вздрагивает, затем сжимает одной рукой бедро Джона, а другой – край ванны. - Издавай этот звук всю мою чёртову жизнь.

Отпустив губу, изумленный Шерлок тяжело дышит. Он разводит колени до стенок ванны. Это не должно отличаться от действий, которые он сам повторяет каждое утро. С точки зрения ощущений все должно быть тождественно. Нервы должны регистрировать те же импульсы. Идентичные входные данные, идентичные результаты.

Словно расстояние между двумя звездными системами.

— Боже, о, боже.

— Я делаю тебе больно?

— Это что, _звучит, словно_ ты делаешь мне больно?

— Нет. Говори дальше, я умоляю, продолжай говорить, чёрт, ты меня с ума сводишь.

— Да, именно там... _твою мать_.

— Шерлок, это долго продолжаться не сможет.

— Почему?

— Потому что я кончу в трусы как подросток, и ты будешь смеяться надо мной много лет подряд.

— Не буду. Я не... боже... я не против.

— Я ведь не смогу возбудить тебя таким образом, да? Скажи, что я не смогу, пожалуйста, скажи мне это.

— Это не... ннннн... невозможно, если ты не волшебник, но спасибо, что спросил.

— Малыш, если бы ты мог видеть себя, слышать себя, я не могу...

— Меня это не взволновало бы. Очевидно. _Ох._

— Разумеется, взволновало бы, это были бы данные. Очень... очень... точные данные... боже.

— Мне придется поверить тебе на слово.

— Всё, хватит, - стонет Джон примерно минутой позже. Нежно и легко прикасаясь к Шерлоку мочалкой, он постепенно убирает руку. – Прекращаю прямо сейчас.

— Почему _сейчас_?

— Потому что ты весь дрожишь и выглядишь, словно собираешься потерять сознание. Глубоко вдохни, я прошу. Давай, сейчас же. Просто... нет, медленнее. Вдох и выдох. Вот так. Все в порядке, любимый. Просто... помедленнее. Да. Именно так.

Джон вешает мочалку на кран и вытаскивает пробку. Прохладная вода убывает на глазах. Шерлок начинает понимать, что стоит на коленях, что у него дикие глаза, что изо всех сил сжимает ногу Джона и фаянсовый край ванны, и что жизнь, которую знал до этого, лежит в руинах из-за простейшей процедуры, которая ничего не должна значить, _не должна ничего значить_ , но равна всей вселенной, и Шерлоку кажется, что сердце раскололось на миллион кусков.

— Ты так вынимал из меня душу? – бурчит он.

Джон накрывает его замерзшую ладонь своей, а другой рукой отводит мокрые пряди волос со влажного лба.

— Ну да. В смысле... немножко.

— А есть что-то еще?

— Если не хочешь, то нет...

— Я _уже отдохнул_ , - шипит Шерлок.

Потянувшись, Джон ловко высвобождается из стальной хватки Шерлока. Но далеко не уходит, только ставит мокрые ноги на пол и тянется за полотенцем. Вытирая влажные волосы Шерлока, пока последние ручейки воды ускользают в слив, он награждает детектива взглядом, который тот может интерпретировать лишь как _голодный_.

— Я, похоже, тоже отдохнул, - говорит, наконец, Джон, прикусывая подбородок Шерлока. – В жопу косточки, выспимся после смерти. Пошли в спальню. Прямо сейчас.

 

\-------------------------------

*  
 _[ Прим.перев.: с настоящего момента отказываюсь от попыток перевести слово «фрик». В английском оно более многозначно, чем в русском, и может означать как психические, так и физические отклонения. (Псих, придурок, урод, мутант, чудак… - единый концепт). ]_

**  
 **Lucky, Lucky Me**  
Single by Marvin Gaye  
from the album The Very Best of Marvin Gaye

Lucky, lucky, lucky me!  
I'm a lucky son of a gun.  
I work eight hours, and sleep eight hours.  
That leaves eight hours for fun.

Lucky, lucky, lucky me!  
Even though I haven't a dime,  
I laugh and play in a carefree way  
And I have a wonderful time.

I smile at the sun and when daylight is done  
Ev'ry evening is loaded with charms.  
I wish on the moon, and I whistle a tune  
And I dream of a girl in my arms.

Lucky, lucky, lucky me!  
You can kiss your worries goodbye.  
Life's a chuckle and Lady Luck'll  
Make you as lucky as I

Lucky, lucky, lucky me!  
I'm a lucky son of a gun.  
I work eight hours, and sleep eight hours.  
That leaves eight hours for fun.

Lucky, lucky, lucky me!  
Even though I haven't a dime,  
I laugh and play in a carefree way  
And I have a heck of a time.

I smile at the sun and when daylight is done  
Ev'ry evening is loaded with charms.  
I wish on the moon, and I whistle a tune  
And I wink at the girl in my arms.

Lucky, lucky, lucky me!  
You can kiss your worries goodbye.  
Life's a chuckle and Lady Luck'll  
Make you as lucky as I


	17. Chapter 17

Шерлоку, в целях эффективности отобравшему у Джона полотенце, удается добраться до спальни более-менее сухим и невредимым, несмотря на ощущение, что конечности превратились в желе. Джон, успевший, как припоминает Шерлок, принять утром после СМС от Мориарти короткий душ, быстро следует за ним. Его шаги за спиной Шерлока всё ещё звучат как нежданное благословение, несмотря на то, что теперь он начал привыкать к их присутствию.

В спальне – совершенно темной до их прихода, а потом, когда Шерлок включает настольную лампу, ярко освещенной, – он осознает две вещи. Первая – они еще ни разу не входили вместе в эту комнату с какими-то иными намерениями, нежели сон, и вторая – Шерлок, к сожалению, не готов к чему бы то ни было, что скоро произойдет. Он испытывает трепетный прилив не то чтобы неприятного волнения. Ощущение быстро проходит, сменившись безрассудным пульсирующим желанием _большего_ , похожим на чувство, возникающее от преследования вооруженного человека вверх по пустой лестничной шахте. По неизвестной причине абсолютно всё отзывается эхом, предыдущие прикосновения четкими ровными волнами расходятся по коже Шерлока.

Джон сказал доверять ему. Джон, судя по всему, доверяет Шерлоку, хотя на то нет никаких причин, поэтому Шерлок решительно собирается ответить тем же. Это даже не очень трудно. Данный факт шокирует Шерлока, также вдруг осознавшего, что он утратил свой цинизм, словно тот был ампутирован, как конечность.

— У меня нет презервативов, - неожиданно понимает он.

Джон, стягивающий с себя водолазку, на мгновение выглядит пораженным, потом раздраженным и, наконец, немного смущенным.

— Не уверен, почему ты думаешь, что нам нужны презервативы, но они нам не понадобятся, - отвечает он с некоторым сожалением. - Я чист. Мы с Сарой сделали анализы, прежде чем начали вместе спать, а когда договорились о свободных отношениях, я проверялся каждый раз. _Врачу, исцелися сам*_ для меня никогда не было проблемой. - Шерлок свирепеет от упоминания Сары, но прикусывает язык. - А если речь о тебе... ты, слава богу, тоже чист. То есть, о чем бы ты ни думал, всё в порядке.

 

 _[ * Прим.перев.: Врачу, исцелися сам! (Medice, cura te ipsum!) – слова Христа в Евангелии от Луки, 4:23. ]_

 

Высоко подняв брови, Шерлок бросает полотенце в угол и садится на кровать, перед этим стянув одеяло в изножье. Ему отчаянно любопытно, что могут означать эти слова.

— Раз уж зашла речь... - вздыхает Джон, без тени смущения спуская брюки и боксеры. Большой синяк на боку сделался зеленоватым по краям, обретя красивые грозовые оттенки. Шерлок его ненавидит. Если можно было бы наклониться, открыть рот и высосать кровоподтеки и боль в собственное тело, он сделал бы это без колебаний. – Надеюсь, ты не думал, что я позволю сделать себе минет в странном номере отеля, не будучи уверен, что мы оба здоровы, правда? Э... Мм. А, в жопу, я скажу. Прошу прощения, прошу простить заранее. Ты сказал «я хочу». В тот день перед клиникой. Сказал, что хочешь... ну ты понял... быть со мной. Или как-то так. Если честно, я не знаю, что ты имел в виду. Но я написал Саре СМС и попросил ускорить исследование твоей крови на ЗППП*. Остальные результаты будут на следующей неделе.

 

 _[ * Прим.перев.: ЗППП – заболевания, передающиеся половым путем. По-английски аббревиатура выглядит симпатичнее: STI - sexually transmitted infections. PS: венерические заболевания – часть ЗППП. ]_

 

Теплое чувство разливается в груди Шерлока, выпуская тонкие янтарно-оранжевые щупальца. Он ухмыляется.  
— Я упомянул, что меня можно склонить к сексуальным отношениям, и ты сразу ускорил мои анализы крови и просмотрел результаты, не сообщив мне?

Щеки Джона приобретают розоватый оттенок. Он потирает их ладонью.

— Кажется, примерно это я и сделал, да. А ты... нет, ты не злишься из-за этого, слава богу. Мне кажется. Но я действительно прошу прощения. Даже несмотря на врачебную тайну...

Шерлок качает головой и протягивает руки вперед.  
— Думаю, это замечательно, - шепчет он.

— Что я солгал тебе, умолчав, и настолько не придал этому факту значения, что совершенно о нем забыл? - Джон сухо улыбается. - Это не замечательно, Шерлок.

— То, что ты хотел меня.

Джон медленно подходит к кровати и берет протянутые руки Шерлока. Медлит, целуя кровоподтеки на ладонях, – нежные, легчайшие прикосновения пронизывают Шерлока до кончиков пальцев ног, – перед тем, как встает между бедер Шерлока и целует его в бровь. Прижимается лицом к лицу и некоторое время просто дышит. Кожа его изящного маленького носа ласкает сторону более длинного носа Шерлока – акт столь интимный, что приносит с собой прилив неутоленной тоски. Шерлок понятия не имеет, что это за тоска. Всё, что он знает, – это то, что нуждается именно в таком Джоне, и желает больше, чем уже имеет, и хочет его таким навсегда, а не только на неделю или две, пока не придет конец всему.

— Когда я думаю о том, как мы спали здесь вместе в первый раз... - шепчет Джон. - Ты был обдолбан до затылка, безмозглый позёр... А я перед этим не спал всю ночь, ощущая себя полным ублюдком, потому что сбежал от тебя тогда... И когда думаю о том, что ты рассказал о себе, а потом смотрю на тебя, прямо здесь, передо мной... – Немного отстраняется, покачивая головой, расчесывая пальцами влажные кудри Шерлока. – Конечно же, я ускорил твои тесты, болван. Ты посмотри на себя. Боже, ты просто _посмотри_ на себя. Ты прекраснее всего, что я видел в жизни. Мое либидо включается голосовым управлением, стоит тебе открыть рот. Я не могу тобой насытиться.

Шерлок сглатывает. Оно обжигает, это знание, и пламя распространяется.  
— Когда это началось? – алчно спрашивает он.

— Я... ха. Ну. Если честно, в тот момент, когда ты позвал меня на обед в обмен на задержание преступника. В жизни не было более досадно, что кофе действительно значил кофе.

Улыбаясь, Шерлок обхватывает бедра Джона, притягивая его ближе.

 _Я тоже хотел тебя, сразу, как только увидел,_ думает он, дыша в живот Джона, _не зная, кто ты, я с момента встречи знал, что ты удивителен, нечто редкое и бесценное, потому что ты помог мне и не отвернулся потом, потому что ты совершенно невероятно остался; я хотел дождливых рассветов и сюиту Чайковского по радио, когда открывал бы бутылку вина, я хотел изучать в газетах криминальные сводки, пока ты решал бы кроссворд, положив ноги мне на колени, я хотел погонь по грязным улочкам, ловких побегов, отважных спасений по пять дней в неделю, я хотел показать тебе, что я изумителен, пусть и в некоторых важных аспектах меня не достаточно. Я просто тогда не понимал, что их я тоже хочу._

— Извлечение души происходит не так, как я предполагал, - признает Шерлок дрогнувшим голосом, поднимая голову и гладя носом грудь Джона.

Вокруг глаз Джона собираются морщинки.  
— Вот как?

— Те редкие люди, которые находили нужным трогать меня там, смертельно обижались, когда им не удавалось меня возбудить.

_Эрик. Отец небесный, Эрик был хуже всех. Принес на Монтегю-стрит шокирующий запас барбитуратов – не самый любимый вид наркотиков, но ты был не в том положении, чтобы придираться, не так ли, – захотел, чтобы ему сделали минет, но на середине процесса заявил, что горячий член во рту возбудит его куда сильнее, и повернулся на кровати в 6 на 9, и попытался забраться тебе в трусы. А когда ты дюжину раз сказал, что не нужно, Эрик сказал, что это нужно ему, и приступил к делу при помощи ладоней и губ. Десять мучительных минут ты чувствовал себя как грандиознейшая ошибка природы, задыхаясь в унизительном осознании своей неспособности выполнить простую вещь, что удается каждому дураку во вселенной, после чего Эрик обвинил тебя в том, что ты натурал (что вообще не имело смысла) и только притворяешься геем, чтобы вызывать жалость (что имело еще меньше смысла), потерял эрекцию, обвинил тебя и в этом и вылетел вон, швырнув пакет цветных пилюль на смятую постель._

— Почему я должен хотеть тебя возбудить? - спокойно спрашивает Джон. – Тебе не нравится быть возбужденным. Это как варить буйабес* тому, у кого аллергия на морепродукты. Кроме того, твои бывшие… просто бездушные ублюдки и, наверное, все уже мертвы, если в теории Дарвина про естественный отбор есть хотя бы доля правды.

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: буйабес (bouillabaisse) - рыбная похлёбка с чесноком, овощами и пряностями. ]_

 

Шерлок прижимается губами к груди Джона, там, где бьется сердце, быстро и страстно, под _нежной, уязвимой, ранимой_ кожей. Сейчас он не способен впитать всё сказанное, должен сохранить очень много данных на потом; вынужден плыть по поверхности маленьких интерлюдий, чтобы их интенсивность не порвала его на куски. Позже, когда органы чувств не будут утопать в данных, он возьмет тон голоса Джона и измерит его в децибелах и герцах. Позже он поместит воспоминание о пронзительных ударах сердца в безопасные стальные центрифуги в лаборатории и разложит на простейшие составляющие.

— На тебе, определенно, слишком много мест, куда я тебя не целовал, - сообщает Джон с хитрой радостью в голосе.

Шерлок замирает, чувствуя, как сердце глухо ударяет о ребра.

— Эй, эй, ты что, решил, я сделаю хоть что-то, в чем ты совсем не хочешь принимать участие?

— Нет, - допускает Шерлок.

— Неудивительно, что ты так стремился надо мной доминировать: тебе повстречалось в жизни слишком много дебилов. Ты сказал, что не против моих прикосновений. Где угодно, ты сказал.

Кивая, Шерлок ведет ладонью по косточке таза Джона в сторону гордо восставшего члена. Хочет изучить его, хочет погладить, исследовать мягкую кожу и чудесные маленькие венки, набухающие под его языком; в некотором странном смысле эрекция Джона и её сила наполняют его гордостью; думает _это из-за меня, у него стоит, потому что он ласкал меня_ , но Джон перехватывает его руку.

— С этим я разберусь позже, - просто говорит он. – Итак, я могу тебя касаться, и это просто супер. И я сейчас думаю, что мне следует перейти к оральным практикам. Я полагаю, это один из лучших моих замыслов за последние десять минут. Давай, ложись. На живот. Расположись удобно.

Дыхание Шерлока ускоряется. Он ложится ничком на простыню, слегка раздвинув бедра, скрещивает руки под головой и, повернув лицо в сторону, смотрит, как Джон приближается к нему на четвереньках.

— Твою мать, - восхищается Джон, садясь верхом на задницу Шерлока. – Будь я тобой, я бы испытывал серьезные сложности. Я вообще не смог бы отойти от зеркала. Чёрт, я бы таращился неотрывно, просто восторгаясь, ну, знаешь, чудом сотворения. И то, что мне можно тебя касаться... это как разрешение повесить Мону Лизу в своей долбаной спальне.

Сильные руки ложатся на плечи Шерлока, разминая. Он чувствует, как мышцы, уже размякшие в горячей ванне, расслабляются еще больше. Ладони у Джона теплые и шершавые, а пальцы уверенные. Их уверенность совершенно неудивительна: Джону уже не раз приходилось перевязывать детектива, но теперь Шерлок обнаруживает, что существует разница между знанием, что что-то является правдой, и ощущением этого; доброта непрошеного, ненужного прикосновения вызывает у него боль в груди. Затем он ощущает рот, прижавшийся к его шее, и резко втягивает воздух. Горячий язык Джона ласкает выступы позвонков, из-за чего Шерлока пронзает электрический разряд с головы до ног.

 _А capite ad calcem_ , напоминает себе Шерлок, когда сознание начинает уплывать, и пытается привязать себя к terra firma школьной латынью.

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: А capite ad calcem (лат.) – с головы до ног, сверху донизу. Terra firma - земная твердь. ]_

 

Джон раздвигает колени и немного смещается ниже, одновременно прижимая рот к спине Шерлока. Иногда он что-то мурлычет; иногда мягко проводит зубами, очень медленно перемещается с места на место, шепчет словечки вроде _прекрасен_ и _великолепен_ , минует грудную клетку Шерлока и останавливается на уровне почек, вылизывая кожу. Прерывается, чтобы подуть на увлажненную кожу, и, когда детектив дрожит, Джон хмыкает с удовлетворением и продолжает. Покусывает крестцовый отдел позвоночника Шерлока и спускается еще ниже, почти между ягодиц. Его прикосновения собственнические – они похожи на мягкий вариант клеймения.

Закрытый сейф во дворце разума Шерлока дрожит и подпрыгивает.

 _Мы созданы друг для друга_ , шепчет сквозь слезы заложник, повинуясь воле Мориарти. Шерлок слышит его, несмотря на стальные стенки сейфа.

 _Хватит, хватит, хватит_ , думает Шерлок, вздрогнув.

— Эй, - говорит Джон, водит кончиками пальцев по месту, где зад Шерлока соединяется с бедром. - Все хорошо?

— Отлично, - выдавливает, оглянувшись, Шерлок. - Не останавливайся.

Ухмыльнувшись, Джон опускает голову и открытым ртом целует выпуклость ягодицы. Мгновением позже губы сменяются зубами, и он кусает. Сильно.

Не способный сдержаться, Шерлок бессильно хохочет, смех волнами резонирует в грудной клетке. Люди не должны смеяться во время таких вещей – чем бы эти вещи ни были, – смех абсолютно неуместен, но он не может его подавить. Это смущает.

— Ты что, сейчас меня _укусил_?

— Mмм-хмм...

— И как давно ты хотел это сделать?

— Вечность, - вздыхает Джон, как кот, слизавший сметану. Он снова кусает, и Шерлок пытается удержать новый приступ смеха. – Чёртову вечность. Я хотел укусить эту задницу очень, мм, долгое время, особенно учитывая, как недавно мы познакомились.

— И как, стоило ожидания? – выдыхает Шерлок.

— Ну… не знаю, в курсе ты или нет, но твоя задница идеальна. Это, - и я здесь совершенно серьезен, - чёртова итальянская опера задницы. Когда я заметил её в первый раз, я понял, что влип всерьез. А теперь мне довелось выяснить, насколько она восхитительна. Я бы с радостью остался жить в ней, позабыв про внешний мир, - блаженно отвечает Джон. Легчайшими прикосновениями он ласкает кожу между ягодиц детектива.

— Тебе не обязательно так осторожничать, рассказывая мне о том, чего ты на самом деле хочешь, - начинает Шерлок, чувствуя, что буквально светится изнутри из-за накопленных и многократно отраженных ощущений. – Я уже упоминал, что не буду против...

— Чёрт возьми, Шерлок, мне даже близко не интересно запихивать что-либо в твою абсолютно великолепную задницу.

После некоторых раздумий у Шерлока получается остановиться на вопросе, который действительно его тревожит:  
— Почему нет?

_Все остальные хотели, в конце концов._

Джон поглаживает упругий холмик плоти.

— А, так вот что тебя беспокоит? Боже милосердный. Ты конченый болван. Потому что, сколько бы времени я тебя к этому ни готовил и как бы я ни осторожничал – я не маленький, и тебе неизбежно будет тяжело и больно, что неизбежно означает, что всё это с начала до конца будет невыносимо для меня. Сам видишь, я очень, очень эгоистичен. Да. Всё ради себя.

— Но...

— Шерлок. Заткнись.

Джон целует вдоль и поперек обоих бедер Шерлока, водит языком по сгибу коленей, разминает икры, затем ласкает их ртом. Шерлок понятия не имеет, проходят минуты или часы. Время утекает, осознание этого расплывается, как циферблаты Дали. Добравшись до ступней, Джон слегка приподнимается и несколько минут давит на своды стоп, пока Шерлоку не начинает казаться, что его позвоночник превратился в каучуковую нить.

— Хочешь повернуться? – наконец спрашивает Джон.

От этой мысли по шее Шерлока пробегает легкая дрожь.

_Даже если он сказал, что не планирует меня возбуждать, что это значит, как это отразится на нём, каким же неудачником он неизбежно себя почувствует, когда увидит, что у меня всё осталось как было?_

— Не знаю, - признает Шерлок, и беспокойство в его голосе, похоже, унизительно очевидно.

Тянется минута тишины.

— Давай, - Джон тянет его за щиколотку. - Если только не хочешь, чтобы я прекратил. Остановлюсь, когда скажешь, но сейчас пора осваивать новую территорию.

 _Ты же знаешь, что это плохо кончится_ , в отчаянии думает Шерлок.

Твердо решив сохранить безразличное выражение, Шерлок опирается на локоть и быстро поворачивается. Его глаза закрыты. Когда он открывает веки, Джон стоит на коленях у его ног, разглядывая Шерлока, как стакан воды посреди пустыни. Улыбнувшись, он кратко почесывает затылок и начинает поглаживать голени Шерлока. Его глаза мучительно синие, а на кончике члена поблескивает предэякулят.

— Привет, идеальное создание, - мягко говорит он. – Как самочувствие?

Шерлок качает головой. Он не может позволить, чтобы узел в его горле развязался и всё испортил. Ему следовало бы испытывать счастье, а не коллапс. Он понятия не имеет, что с ним не так.

 _Но с тобой всегда что-то было не так_ , напоминает он себе.

— Мне перестать?

Шерлок снова качает головой, в этот раз энергичнее, и пытается улыбнуться. Не имеет понятия, как у него получается, но Джон бросается вперед, чтобы покрыть поцелуями изгиб шеи и плечи Шерлока, проследить полными энтузиазма пальцами и языком линию грудины и ямки на шее; его колени стоят между раздвинутыми ногами Шерлока, а ласки и очень мягкое шершавое прикосновение вечерней щетины горят огнем на нежной коже Шерлока. Плотный узел в груди сыщика развязывается с тревожной скоростью. Шерлок заглядывает во дворец разума, где еще недавно пылала ослепительная иллюминация и таяли свежие белые сугробы, - теперь снежные наносы почти исчезли, а стены и карнизы украшены разноцветными электрическими гирляндами: крошечные фонарики мерцают как звезды, как нервы в коже, поодиночке и группами сверкая под прикосновениями Джона.

Джон добирается до правого соска Шерлока, на мгновение останавливается, размышляя, а затем лижет его кончиком языка.

— Блять, - шипит Шерлок, ощущение взлетает по позвоночнику и покалывает корни волос, остается в них и очень медленно гаснет, искрясь между фолликулами.

— В хорошем смысле или нет? - спрашивает Джон несколько заинтересованно, мягко поглаживая сосок кончиками указательного и среднего пальцев.

— Честно, я не знаю. Полагаю, в хорошем. Но... я не знаю. Странно. Интенсивно.

— Раз так, придется докопаться до истины, - делает вывод Джон, приподнимаясь и смещаясь ниже. – В другой раз.

Осыпает поцелуями напряженный живот Шерлока, трет ладонями подрагивающие бока, словно успокаивая породистого скакуна. Устроившись между ног сыщика, ласкает губами выпирающие косточки таза и бледную кожу верхней части бедер. Взглянув на Шерлока, он улыбается и опускает подбородок на бедро детектива.

— Ты ненавидишь мастурбировать, но прикасаешься ли ты вообще к своим яйцам? Ну, знаешь, проветриваешь их после долгого дня в брюках, такого рода действия?

— Я асек, а не труп, - отвечает Шерлок, не понимая смысла вопроса до тех пор, пока Джон, опершись на локоть, не начинает очень мягко перекатывать в горсти его мошонку.

Глаза Шерлока захлопываются, в то время как рот открывается.

Он совершенно уверен, что никогда ранее не издавал подобных звуков. Пронзительнее, чем стон, куда менее болезненный, чем крик. Его рука тянется вслепую, чтобы запустить пальцы в волосы Джона, пока доктор мягко разминает, гладит кожу и жесткие волоски, а потом, скользнув пальцами вниз под яйца, находит и дразнит мышечный валик, не толкая, но прикасаясь достаточно плотно, чтобы не щекотать.

Пытаясь подавить неудержимые звуки и слегка задыхаясь, Шерлок заставляет себя открыть глаза. Джон кажется безмерно довольным, словно перед ним выложили деликатес. Смотрит на яйца Шерлока в своей маленькой горсти, на длинный, узкий член Шерлока, лежащий поперек бедра, и глубоко вздыхает, словно всё ещё не может поверить в то, где находится. Шерлок задумывается, будет ли плач во время этого чем-бы-то-ни-было хуже, чем смех, потому что едва способен набрать воздуха в легкие, читая глубокие незамутненные чувства на обветренном лице Джона.

Плач и смех в рамках одной сессии, несомненно, будут совершенно непростительны.

— Ты разочарован? – бросает вызов Шерлок.

Взгляд Джона, сейчас цвета зимней бури, падает на него.

— Интересно, как я могу быть разочарован в живой греческой статуе, позволившей мне спать в её кровати?

— Это возможно, - выдавливает Шерлок. - Поверь мне.

Покачав русой головой, Джон зарывается лицом в кудрявое гнездышко, и Шерлок резко втягивает воздух, словно тонет.

— Люди, о которых ты думаешь, полные ублюдки, и я не разочарован, - говорит Джон, когда поднимает голову, чтобы набрать воздуха, оставляя легкий поцелуй на удерживаемой в ладони мошонке. – Слушай, я занимался сексом с множеством людей до знакомства с тобой, и мне они нравились, я их не использовал, но они... ты с ними в разных категориях, Шерлок. Они не слали мне сто миллионов безумных СМС в час, из-за которых мне казалось, что мою жалкую жизнь угнали как самолет. Не появлялись вдруг в моём офисе, переодетые врачами, и не превращали его в следственный кабинет. Не были яркими и колкими, но в глубине души очень хорошими. Никогда не играли на скрипке. Я не смог бы заснуть рядом с ними. Они не хотели знать обо мне абсолютно каждую чёртову мелочь. И если бы увидели, как я падаю в сухой док, то они проявили бы некоторое беспокойство, потому что были хорошими людьми, но они не сделали бы... того, что ты сделал.

— Я не хотел этого делать, - скрипит Шерлок. - Если бы мог, я не сделал бы этого.

_И если бы удалось, для тебя это было бы на световые годы более безопасно._

— Да. Я знаю, что ты в это веришь, - признает Джон. - И я не обижаюсь, я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Мне кажется, что понимаю. Хочу верить, что понимаю. Но слушай… приятель, я вторгся в Афганистан. Я тебя не променял бы... Ясно? Нам вообще не стоит об этом говорить, но ты – не утешительный приз. Мать твою, _даже близко не смей_ так думать. Ты так думал? Господи, Шерлок. Когда ты появился, я был на самом краю.

 _Я тоже скоро окажусь на краю_ , полагает Шерлок, ощущает влажность в глазах и резко моргает.

Джон снова опускает голову.

— Я не променял бы тебя, здесь со мной, в этой постели, - говорит он очень тихо, – ни на кого другого.

Оставляет продолжительный, нежный поцелуй на гладкой коже члена Шерлока, мирно лежащего на бедре. В этом поцелуе нет ничего невинного, но и ничего грязного тоже нет. Шерлоку еще не приходилось сталкиваться ни с чем более неожиданным.

— Ну, - говорит Джон, выглядящий вполне довольным, поднимается и садится на пятки. – Куда я тебя сегодня только не целовал. Другие места оставлю на потом. Где-нибудь на будущей неделе купим вина поприличнее, напьемся в стельку и устроим вечер признаний. Последний поцелуй на сегодня, выбирай место.

 _Выбор дислокации,_ отстраненно размышляет Шерлок. _Да, было бы неплохо._

_Мило с его стороны. Щедро._

_Может быть, тебе следует ответить?_

Шерлок не способен _дышать._

В конце концов, ему удается втянуть воздух, не расплакавшись, и затем медленно выпустить его из легких. Джон выглядит несколько обеспокоенным, естественно, но все ещё мягко улыбается. Не понимает, что своим предложением _сломал_ Шерлока, снял с него кожу благоговеющими поцелуями, превратив детектива в спутанный клубок оголенных нервов с ошеломленным увеличенным сердцем в его середине.

Опираясь на дрожащие руки, Шерлок встает на колени и ползет вперед, пока не оказывается в нескольких дюймах от Джона, отзеркаливая его позу.

— Я знаю, где ты меня поцелуешь, – говорит Шерлок.

_Пусть мир горит огнем, метеориты разрушат планету, но это будет моим, даже если в итоге уничтожит нас._

Джон ярко улыбается.  
— Супер. Нет такого места на твоем теле, что я не хотел бы...

Шерлок прижимает губы ко рту Джона, и доктор немедленно замирает.

Четвертое измерение – время – искажено столь основательно, что Шерлок более не способен правильно оценить его ход. Осознает лишь, что несколько секунд Джон не двигается. Выпускает через нос удивленный выдох – единственный знак осознания, что они целуются. У Джона мягкое дыхание. Оно ласкает верхнюю губу Шерлока. Он чувствует, что губы Джона, - теплые, упругие и гладкие, - подходят под широкий изгиб губ сыщика как ключ, скользнувший в замок. Поцелуй ощущается одновременно и нежным, и саднящим, и от него исходит странное тепло, и Шерлок испытывает это ощущение в своих ладонях, а Джон, наверное, так ощущает свой ушиб на боку.

Отодвинувшись, Шерлок хмурится.

— Возможно, я делаю что-то неправильно, - сдается он. - Я не... я не знаю, как это делается технически.

Джон разглядывает его, изумленно приоткрыв рот. Подняв руки, он берет ладонями лицо Шерлока и наклоняет вперед так, что они занимают практически одно и то же место. 

— Не знаешь? – хрипло говорит он. – Какого черта...

— Если хочешь, можем на этом остановиться. Разовый эксперимент. Я лишь... нет. - Шерлок качает головой в адрес слова _лишь_. - Я хотел знать. Мне нужно было знать. Повторять необязательно...

— Тссс. Это было изумительно, - шепчет Джон. Его глаза всё еще распахнуты. – Прости, я просто, вау... ты застал меня врасплох. Тебе самому понравилось?

Прикусив губу, Шерлок кивает. Теперь, сделав шаг, он испытывает свободу и облегчение. Он хотел сделать это целую вечность, и Джон воспринял всё достаточно хорошо. Не похоже, что он вдруг почувствовал себя вправе требовать и получать. Не выглядит более надменным или критичным. Он кажется... прежним. Он кажется… единственным человеком во вселенной, кто действительно _выбрал_ Шерлока Холмса. Шерлок всё еще борется с собой, не позволяя себе свернуться в рыдающий клубочек, но это открытие наполняет его триумфом. Хочет запечатлеть момент для потомков, выложить страничку на «Искусстве Дедукции».

_Я поцеловал Джона Уотсона, а он не ушел._

_Иди в жопу, Реджи Масгрейв_ , думает Шерлок первый раз в жизни, и на его лице появляется насмешливая полуулыбка.

— Окей, окей, но я все равно должен спросить... заткнись, Джон, - приказывает себе Джон, вздрогнув. - Ладно. Очевидно, раз ты это сделал, ты этого хотел. Мы можем это повторить?

Улыбка на лице Шерлока становится шире, и Джон смеется в ответ. Похоже, что смех во время того-чем-бы-это-ни-было может быть допустим.

Джон наклоняет свою голову и устанавливает голову Шерлока нежными ладонями под нужным углом, соединяя их губы снова. Эта поза лучше. _Конечно, лучше, естественно, Джон знает, как это делается, Джон нормален._ Теперь их губы могут двигаться в тандеме, теперь носы не мешают.

— О, - выдыхает Шерлок в поцелуй через несколько долгих секунд.

— Чертовски верно, - отчаянно бормочет Джон, крепче удерживая лицо Шерлока, большой палец гладит его ухо.

— Я что, снова...

— Ты всё делаешь отлично.

— Но...

— Меньше слов. Боже мой, твой рот, твой идиотски сексуальный _рот_.

Изначально всё ограничивается движениями губ и разделенным дыханием. Губы ласкают, иногда пощипывают, тянут и отпускают. У Шерлока стремительно усиливается головокружение. Используя воздух, отфильтрованный в легких Джона, он потерян в этой сладкой простоте; Джон его хочет, и он переполнен этим осознанием настолько, что сейчас треснет кожа; он вспоминает Реджи и те ощущения, словно от комплимента, и внезапно отчаянно радуется, что всё вышло отвратительно, потому что сейчас это значит, что _он никого так раньше не целовал_ и, может быть, Джону не хочется его трахать, и другие люди уже побывали там и справили свои нужды, но это – то, что Шерлок может отдать Джону, как невинность, хотя на деле это совершенно не так, раз в него втыкались многочисленные иглы и чужаки.

Наверное, это потому, что не осквернено, сознает он. Если так, наверное, это важнее. Чистота всегда больше ценится, вспоминает он. Если он хочет дать Джону всё, может быть, _это_ значит больше, чем трах. Эта концепция достойна изучения. Он не подошел бы поздороваться на улице с людьми, которые его брали, но _это_ сейчас – словно даришь подарок.

— Я думал, тебе не нравится так целоваться, - Джон пытается отдышаться, некоторое время лаская губами щеку Шерлока.

— Меня никогда так не целовали.

— Никогда?..

— Однажды. Он возненавидел меня. Длилось меньше трех секунд и с тех пор вызывало только неприятие. Это – только для тебя, - напряженно признает Шерлок.

В глазах Джона появляется что-то мрачное и сложное. Потом, с нежным рычанием, он возвращает губы на рот Шерлока, пальцы перебираются с лица Шерлока в его волосы. Когда Джон открывает рот, его прикосновения играют симфонию в кровотоке детектива. Шерлок задумывается, каков Джон на вкус изнутри, и быстро забирается осторожным языком ему в рот. Джон немедленно стонет и скользит по нему собственным языком.

Что-то похожее на грохот лавины перекатывается в ушах Шерлока.

Он дразнит, вкус Джона: там сочные зеленые яблоки и богатая пряная нотка гвоздики. На вкус Джон похож на _себя_ , яркий и сумрачный, и безжалостный, и замечательный, и _подумать только_ , полагает Шерлок, _я мог умереть, так и не испытав этого_.

— Теперь ты будешь со мной, - рычит Джон, разняв схватку их языков, ведя большим пальцем по кромке порозовевших губ Шерлока. – Ведь так? Вот что это значит? Или это лишь... дьявол, пусть значит, ладно? Пожалуйста? Теперь ты _мой_. Скажи, что ты мой, скажи, что останешься со мной, умоляю, скажи. Я знаю, сейчас тебе очень нужен военврач по уважительной причине, но... Очень скоро всё закончится, а тогда... твою мать, что тогда? Я по-прежнему буду тебя хотеть, разве ты не видишь? Я знаю, что зауряден и… порченный товар, а ты... Ты чудо. Я всё равно прошу. Пожалуйста. Может ли это значить, что ты хоть немножко мой? Что ты останешься со мной и потом?

_Потом._

_Потом._

_Потом._

Замок лопается, сейф распахивается.

 _Мы созданы друг для друга_ , слышит Шерлок – в этот раз это мурлыкание Джима Мориарти, а не испуганный шепот его жертвы.

— Эй, нет, нет, прости, не уходи туда, куда бы то ни было, - отчаянно настаивает Джон, прихватывая зубами широкую нижнюю губу Шерлока. - Вернись ко мне, вернись ко мне. Забудь, что я спросил. Вычеркни. Сотри. Вернись сюда, любимый. Вот сюда. Боже, ты чертовски невероятен. За тебя стоит умереть. Я бы умер за тебя, я думаю.

— Нет, - хрипит Шерлок в агонии. - Не говори...

— Прости, прости, не бери в голову. Давай так: я прострелю башку каждому, кто вздумает тебя обидеть. С радостью. Никто не причинит тебе вреда.

Шерлок рискует бросить взгляд на Джона, глаза которого сверкают, как угольки. Почти случайно его взгляд устремляется вниз, где Джон теперь слегка поглаживает себя, не способный больше игнорировать болезненную пульсацию эрекции. Его член твердый, поблескивает от смазки, и Джон проводит кончиками пальцев по головке и громко вздыхает.

— Это не твоё дело, - рычит Шерлок, накрывая ладонь Джона своей.

— Конечно, моё.

— _Моё_ , - шипит Шерлок.

— Да, черт, черт, - рычит Джон. - Да. Твоё. Полностью твоё. Я уже близко. Боже, я не шучу, я почти там, как это случилось? Или... не бери в голову, у меня есть теория на этот счет, имеет отношение к инспекции различных областей бесхозного детектива. - Джон издает смешок. – Ладно, всё, раз уж я твой, а ты так страшно хочешь, чтобы тебя трахнули, то я… мм… с удовольствием пойду навстречу. Как прикажешь, так и будет. Сомкни колени. Да, именно так. Напряги ноги, держи их ровно. Твою мать, нам теперь даже не нужен любрикант. Немного выше, обопрись на пятки. Готов?

Шерлок сказал бы _на всё_ , но именно в этот миг Джон вталкивает свой влажный член между бедер Шерлока. Он замирает так на минуту, оба дрожат.

— О, боже, - стонет Шерлок, глядя вниз, где они соединились, безболезненно и легко. - Господи, как тебе пришло в голову?

— Я очень умный, - сообщает Джон. Поднимает руки и запускает пальцы в волосы Шерлока. – Теперь лежи тихо.

— Тихо? Не могу не указать на то, что смысла в этом...

— Совсем тихо, - стонет Джон, смеясь. - Голос. Я уже говорил. Твой голос. Я не могу. Так.

— Ты на грани? - спрашивает Шерлок, охваченный трепетом и болезненной нежностью.

— Возмоооожно, - тянет Джон, опираясь лбом на ключицу Шерлока.

Глубоко вздохнув, Шерлок простирает ладони на спине Джона, словно крылья в защитном жесте. Каждый раз, когда Джон выглядит, словно готов рассыпаться, Шерлоку кажется, что к нему возвращается часть себя. Джону нужно, чтобы Шерлок лежал тихо, так что он лежит тихо.

Через минуту Джон неровно вздыхает и смотрит вверх.

— Ладно, - его губы изгибаются в самокритичной улыбке, - Чего ты хочешь, смотреть, как я трахаю твои милые чистые ноги, пока не кончу, или предпочтешь вернуться к поцелуям? Я на самой грани, так что нам следует всё распланировать.

— Поцелуи, - требует Шерлок.

— Ты чертовски мудр, - объявляет Джон и запускает язык в рот Шерлока, одновременно начиная скользить бедрами взад и вперед.

В этой позиции даже ничтожные пустяки становятся важными, легчайшие прикосновения разжигают. Шерлок прижимает пальцы к их ртам, просто чтобы ощутить, что такое поцелуй, другим комплектом рецепторов, – судя по всему, это не запрещено, потому что Джон делал так раньше, – и Джон выплевывает ругательство. Скольжение члена между ног Шерлока – наиболее эротичная и деликатная форма секса, с которой он когда-либо сталкивался. И всё это время Джон хочет _его_ , хочет Шерлока и никого другого, хочет его нетипичный разум, его сомнительные привычки, его неминуемую смерть, его безнадежно неадекватную преданность.

Происходящее – своего рода чудо, и Шерлоку хочется, чтобы оно длилось вечно. Но, к сожалению, – хотя Шерлок и мог бы вечно сохранять отсутствие возбуждения, – вскоре влажные толчки Джона между его ног делаются все более неконтролируемыми. Шерлок напрягает мышцы бедер – он прекрасно осведомлен об их силе, - и Джон содрогается в рваных спазмах, и он вскрикивает в приоткрытый рот Шерлока, когда кончает, вцепившись смертельной хваткой в волосы сыщика, в то время как тот ощущает влажную теплоту, разливающуюся между бедер.

Джон дрожит достаточно долго. Шерлок пытается не дать ему соскользнуть вбок, одной рукой обхватив за поясницу, а другой бережно придерживая затылок. Через время, которое, кажется, длится вечность, Джон смотрит вверх – обессиленный и абсолютно красивый.

— Прости, - шепчет он, ласково расчесывая пальцами волосы Шерлока. – Я сделал тебе больно?

Шерлок качает головой, совершенно ошеломленный.  
— Моё, - говорит он сквозь комок в горле, касаясь места между ног, где теперь умиротворенно лежит член Джона.

Джон улыбается так широко, что на щеках появляются ямочки.

— Всё для тебя, - говорит он, целуя Шерлока снова. И снова. И снова. 

 

* * *

Через четыре часа, то есть глубокой ночью, так и не сомкнув глаз, Шерлок глядит в темноту ночного Лондона. Они с Джоном завернуты в покрывало, но само одеяло скомкано, а правая ступня Шерлока высовывается из-под простыни. Джон вытянулся вдоль него, с головой, склонившейся к шее Шерлока, дышит ровно. Спит. 

Время от времени он нервно подергивается во сне. Каждый раз Шерлок гладит ладонями по теплой коже Джона. Каждый раз Джон успокаивается и расслабляется.

Это значит ничуть не меньше, чем секс. Просто на совсем другом уровне.

Затем, с грохотом канонады из сотни пушек, дом взрывается.

Давление в комнате меняется мгновенно, вместе со звуковой картиной, с перестуком тысяч упавших обломков. Шерлок чувствует, как его подбрасывает ударная волна, и уже не контролирует свое тело. Не может двинуться. Ничего не видит. Гул в ушах становится пронзительным, превращается в резкое шипение, от которого по коже бегут мурашки.

Оглушенный, парализованный Шерлок открывает глаза, - вокруг едкая пыль и запах горючего, - лёжа почему-то на животе, тяжелый вес давит ему на спину.

Кто-то выплевывает над ним слова, но он их не понимает. Кажется, что слышит _Ya_ , брошенное испуганным, жестким голосом, и еще раз _Ya_. Почти сразу, решив было, что бандиты Мориарти берут его заложником, он понимает, что это не так. Маленькие пальцы одной руки ощупывают его в поисках повреждений. Пальцы другой руки очень тяжелые, кроме того очень холодные и твердые. Там пистолет, догадывается Шерлок.

— Джон, - шепчет детектив, остро осознавая, что ситуация исключительно нестабильна.

— _Delta woesah,_ \- уверенным рычанием приказывает Джон, и тяжесть исчезает. Джон соскальзывает с кровати. - _Harahkat macowa_.

Повернувшись на бок, ошеломленный Шерлок смотрит, как сильный голый мужчина приближается к двери спальни. Военврач стал тенью, фигуркой, вырезанной из бумаги: сплошные плоскости, жилы и блеск металла в ладони. От него захватывает дух. Джон взмахивает рукой, и Шерлок послушно распластывается. Тогда Джон пинком распахивает дверь и исчезает в проеме, словно прирожденный хищник, направляя оружие на источник взрыва, тем прикрыв их обоих.

— Блять, блять, блять, - шипит Шерлок, выкарабкиваясь из кровати и набрасывая на плечи сорванный с вешалки голубой халат. Красный халат Джону великоват, но лежит ближе, поэтому он хватает и его. Звук взрыва пришел из гостиной. Пыль клубится сквозь открытую дверь. Шерлок кашляет, шипение в ушах немного затихает. Всё плохо, очень плохо. Это может быть чем угодно, но самые вероятные предположения господствуют в категории "ужасающих". Он как раз взвешивает, разумно ли будет игнорировать взмах рукой и последовать за жертвой ПТС в настоящую городскую зону боевых действий, когда в коридоре слышатся шаги возвращающегося Джона.

— Le maa saara raaza, - говорит Джон немного мягче, хотя тон его мрачен. Протягивает руку. Шерлок колеблется.

— Я не понимаю пушту́, - говорит он совершенно спокойно, хотя сердце трепещет. – Согласно нашему соглашению, мне следует сейчас сообщить, что я не представляю для тебя угрозы, вести себя смирно, как пленный или дипломат под защитой, но ты отлично знаешь, кто я, ты узнаешь меня. Мне не нужно делать вид, что я кто-то другой. Минуту назад ты проверял, ранен ли я, но со мной все в порядке. Со мной все отлично. Правда. Ты всего лишь застрял на другом континенте. Скажи мое имя. Шерлок.

На секунду Джон выглядит потерянно.  
— Шерлок, - нетерпеливо повторяет он.

— Теперь попробуй говорить по-английски.

Осознание проступает на лице Джона: настороженное напряжение вокруг рта.

— Вот так? – неуверенно спрашивает он.

— Именно, - одобряет Шерлок.

— Господи боже, - вздыхает Джон, с чрезмерной яростью растирая лицо.

— Так лучше. Не извиняйся, вижу, что ты собираешься, но не нужно, всё в порядке, ты думал, что я мог быть ранен и...

— Твою мать, я сам знаю, что я думал, и нет, блять, ничего не в порядке! - кричит Джон, его лицо искажено. - Ничего тут не в порядке, Шерлок! Я понятно выражаюсь, мать твою?! Ни в моей голове, ни в нашей квартире! А минуту назад я сказал _иди за мной_ , так что, мать твою, подчиняйся!

Развернувшись на месте, Джон идет на выход, великолепный в своей наготе, пистолет со снятым предохранителем сжат в ладони.

Вокруг массы Джона, видимо, была сосредоточена вся гравитация в комнате, она покинула её вместе с ним, так что Шерлок послушно следует, перебросив через плечо красный халат.

— Обойди вокруг, здесь везде стекло, - резко говорит Джон приближающемуся Шерлоку. Включает свет в кухне. – Теперь посмотри на это, и если снова скажешь, что всё в порядке, то, клянусь, получишь в морду.

Шерлок поворачивается.

Окна гостиной, еще недавно такие уютные, полностью выбиты. В воздухе витает вонь органического топлива, и Джон прав: куски металла, дерева и стекла лежат повсюду. Пустующий дом через улицу теперь ярко освещен, его окна аналогично выбиты, а стены купаются в свете прожекторов, словно гигантский космический корабль приземлился на Бейкер-стрит. Даже в полдень этот дом никогда не казался столь ярким. На фасаде здания отвратительной болезненно-желтой краской выведены огромные буквы:

I-O-U

Кто-то открывает двери внизу. Ключом, не силой. Шаги, - Шерлок слышит две пары мужских ног, - поднимаются по семнадцати ступеням стремительно и с уверенной силой.

— А, ну, конечно, вот и гости, - шипит Джон, приближаясь с поднятым пистолетом. – Давайте, ребята. Заходите на чай и на пулю в голову, если вы мне не понравитесь.

— Ты абсолютно великолепен, - выдыхает Шерлок, совершенно позабыв про страх. - Ты сам это сознаешь?

Дверь с треском распахивается. Огромный живот Шинвелла Джонсона входит первым, за ним подтягиваются остальные части, упакованные в обвисшие черные джинсы и ослепительно алую ветровку «Манчестер Юнайтид», с неуместно перекошенной белой бейсболкой, на которой строчными буквами вышито "ну и чо". За ним следует не кто другой, как Майкрофт Холмс, выглядящий так, словно только что прибыл с Сэвил-Роу *, то есть как обычно. Сильный, свежий запах марихуаны исходит от Шинвелла, приходит к выводу Шерлок, хотя и чудесно было бы обвинить в этом Майкрофта. Оба теперь таращатся на Шерлока и Джона, открыв рот, совершенно позабыв про выбитые окна.

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: Savile Row – улица с трехсотлетней историей в центральном Лондоне, традиционно известная своими ателье, где шьют на заказ лучшие мужские костюмы. Здесь делали заказы лорд Нельсон, Уинстон Черчилль и др. В 2012 году стоимость пошива костюма составляла от £2000. ]_

 

— О, - говорит Шерлок, понимая. - Джон. Ты совершенно голый.

— Может, есть откровения посвежее? - спокойно отвечает Джон, не опуская пистолета.

— У меня в руках запасной халат?

— Нет. Это я тоже знаю.

— Как-то раз на каникулах Майкрофт сожрал огромную миску трюфелей. Пусть и в два подхода, но всё равно осилил сам.

Выдохнув, Джон опускает оружие и разминает шею. Отступает на несколько шагов и кладет пистолет на стол, предохранитель остается снятым. Потом поворачивается к Шерлоку, который сразу же подает ему халат.

— Ладно, - говорит Джон, рывком затягивая пояс, - Кому-нибудь пора что-нибудь сказать. Правда, я сегодня очень придирчив к темам беседы. Так вот. Темы, которые меня точно не взбесят, – это какого хера вы здесь делаете, мистер Джонсон, какого хера вы здесь делаете, мистер Холмс, и что именно мы сделаем с ебанутыми придурками, не способными заинтересовать нас граффити, не выбив наши чертовы окна. Итак, я вас внимательно слушаю.


	18. Chapter 18

Тренируя сосредоточенность, Шерлок изучает трапецию, образуемую четверкой – им самим и Джоном перед кухонным столом и Майкрофтом с Шинвеллом на фоне все еще распахнутой входной двери; дымный бриз щекочет обнаженные лодыжки Шерлока. Взрыв всё еще звенит в ушах, высоко и пронзительно, как радиопомехи, и никто ничего не говорит. Это решительно весьма необычно.

Джон взбесится куда сильнее, если тишина продлится еще немного, полагает Шерлок и открывает рот в порядке превентивной меры.

— Закроешь за собой дверь? - язвительно спрашивает он брата. - Немного сквозит.

Джон не смеется, вместо этого он занимает более широкую стойку легким движением – Шерлок уже знает, что это значит, и радуется, что шутка помогла. Струящийся сквозь окна воздух пахнет осенью и ноткой горечи, хорошо ощутимой под кислой вонью органического топлива, едкого, как чистое зло; сажа оседает на обоях и досках пола.

Майкрофт с восхитительно возмущенным выражением поворачивается, чтобы закрыть дверь, но замирает, услышав шаркающие шаги ног в тапочках. Один человек. Весом не более пятидесяти килограммов, с больным бедром. Джон смотрит на Шерлока, потом на пистолет, и Шерлок качает головой.

— Мальчики! - кричит миссис Хадсон. – Мальчики… о, _мальчики_ , с вами всё в порядке?

Миссис Хадсон врывается в комнату, в ее тонких волосах фиолетовые бигуди, милое лицо выглядит неестественно бледным без привычных румян. Она сразу подходит к Шерлоку, и он, завидев ее, ощущает знакомый болезненный укол совести, и протягивает руки, и берет в свои длинные пальцы её тонкие локти. Миссис Хадсон дрожит, неотрывно глядя на выбитые окна. Миссис Хадсон не должна дрожать… это противоречит всем разумным принципам. Она пахнет ромашкой и тонким медным ароматом её квартиры.

— Я дремала перед телевизором: когда состаришься, всегда хуже спишь, с травяными настойками или без, и неважно, насколько ты устал в течение дня, бегая по хозяйству туда-сюда без перерыва и... - она всхлипывает. - О господи, _IOU_ , Шерлок, что бы то ни...

— Да заткнитесь вы, миссис Хадсон, - рычит Майкрофт, закрывая двери.

— Майкрофт! - выкрикивают одновременно Шерлок и Джон, в то время как:

— Право, мистер Холмс, наверное, мы можем сделать над собой усилие и попытаться быть повежливее даже при таких прискорбно сложных и беспрецедентных обстоятельствах, – не одобряет Шинвелл Джонсон, скрестив над животом толстые руки.

Майкрофт удивлен этими протестами в достаточной мере, чтобы отступить на дюйм, скривившись, словно вместо сливок выпил сок лимона.

Шерлок не испытывал такого удовлетворения _вечность_.

— Так, вы добрались сюда на машине? - спрашивает Джон Майкрофтa, осторожно высвобождая миссис Хадсон из защитной хватки Шерлока. Потеря досадна: ее прикосновения успокаивали – этот столь человеческий трепет и бездонная вежливость, – но Шерлок отпускает её.

— Что? - рявкает Майкрофт.

 _Это самый лучший взрыв, в котором я когда-либо участвовал_ , полагает в неуместном восторге Шерлок, наблюдая за бурлением брата. _А их было несколько_.

— Ты меня слышал. У тебя все в порядке со слухом. Твоя машина, она внизу? - настаивает Джон, забирая пистолет.

— Да, за углом, на Марилебон-стрит, хотя зачем тебе...

— Твоя секретарша, как-её-там, элитная цыпа, которая меня похитила, ждёт внутри, полагаю? - Джон кивает. - Отлично. Миссис Хадсон, пойдемте со мной. Внизу ожидает дорогой автомобиль, и леди по имени Антея сейчас отвезет вас в отель, хорошо? Она выберет совершенно безопасный отель и организует вам наряд охраны, не так ли, мистер Холмс?

— О боже, - вздыхает миссис Хадсон и взмахивает рукой. - Я только... дайте мне минутку надеть пальто, я... То есть... но это же не умышленно… Шерлок, это был несчастный случай, не так ли? Это же не... это ведь не _он_ сделал?

Шерлок не впервые находит повод пожалеть, что миссис Хадсон знает о нем абсолютно всё. Вспоминает, как испугался после одного отходняка еще на Монтегю-стрит, потому что его ум _полностью_ замер, просто увяз в инертной, застывшей паузе, а миссис Хадсон колотила в дверь и застала его в компании шприцов, вороха журналов по криминалистике, бутылки виски и пустой коробки, где когда-то (возможно, на прошлой неделе) была пицца, и разбросанной плеяды писем Мориарти, _в которых не было ни следа системы_.

 _Ах, мой бедный мальчик,_ сказала женщина, чьего мужа он послал на смерть и которую сумел от себя не оттолкнуть, _теперь ты пойдешь со мной_ , сказала она тоном, которого Шерлок никогда не слышал от матери, даже когда был совсем маленьким, _мы пойдем прямо домой и вместе со всем справимся, вот увидишь, завтра утром все будет хорошо, потому что утро вечера мудренее. Идём из этого места, мой милый._

— Если даже забыть о том, что улицы редко взрываются по собственному желанию, я склонен предположить, что граффити служит достаточным признаком злого умысла, - любезно отвечает Шерлок. У него нет желания высмеивать её за вопрос, срезать острым словом... ему следовало знать, что Бейкер-стрит не безопасное место: нужно было сразу убирать отсюда миссис Хадсон. Он ненавидит себя за упущение. Ненавидит дрожь её рук. Ненавидит, что её пальцы теребят полу махрового халата. - Хватит ныть, миссис Хадсон, вы отлично знаете: на траекторию пули это не влияет. Джон прав. Он проводит вас вниз. Мой брат только что отправил СМС своей секретутке... простите, ассистентке, вроде так называется эта должность... чтобы она о вас позаботилась. Идите.

— Но Шерлок, как я могу, в то время как ты...

— Со мной всё будет хорошо, - улыбается Шерлок. Знает, что его глаза не улыбаются, но в данный момент это всё, на что он способен. - Майкрофт. _СМС_.

Вместо того чтобы начать вводить текст, Майкрофт, поджав губы, нажимает кнопку быстрого набора. Джон, коснувшись мимоходом плеча Шерлока, уводит миссис Хадсон вниз по лестнице, пока Майкрофт инструктирует Антею. Всё вместе занимает две с половиной минуты, и, когда Джон возвращается – босой, со светлыми волосками на груди, встопорщенными от холода, пробравшегося под великоватый халат, – Шерлок продолжает разглядывать своих гостей в немой враждебности.

— Итак, - бесстрастно говорит Шерлок, когда Джон захлопывает дверь.

— Итак, - соглашается Джон, снова положив пистолет на стол.

— О, разве это не прекрасно? - тянет Майкрофт, окидывая гневным взглядом осколки стекла. - Совсем как семейная встреча, только более... атмосферная. Должен признать, мистер Джонсон, что не ожидал встретить вас здесь сегодня. Я предполагал застать моего брата, конечно, и неразумно было бы с моей стороны не предполагать присутствия его нового... о, какая жалость, должен признать, что затрудняюсь подобрать подходящее определение, поскольку, невзирая на крайнюю опасность нашей текущей ситуации, мы, кажется, застали его в состоянии некоторого _déshabillé_...

— Доктор вполне подойдет, - говорит Джон, прислоняясь бедром к спинке дивана. - Или еще вариант: капитан. Если желаете. Для госслужащих самый уместный.

 _Он уже в ярости_ , понимает Шерлок, _и это только усиливается_.

Нечто осязаемое между ними изменилось. Нечто, не имеющее ничего общего с сексом, хотя Шерлок понимает, что в менее насыщенных обстоятельствах он мог бы принять это за близость, возникшую из-за событий вечера – того внезапного ослепительного ощущения, когда сердце Джона отчаянно колотилось в тонкую кожу ног Шерлока, того, как те биения сравнялись с пульсом, трепещущим в его глотке между неровными вдохами. Это было... невозможно описать словами, потрясло слишком всецело для банальных слов, хотя Шерлок допускает, что мог бы попытаться нарисовать диаграмму.

Нет.

Они поцеловались – вот что изменило всё.

Это не должно иметь значения, точно так же, как и всё остальное не должно – все пустяки, которыми они делились, не должны ни на что влиять, но влияют. В глобальном масштабе – влияют. Шерлок фактически _вдохнул_ Джона, _впитал_ его телом, _пригласил_ его в места, где еще никого не было, сделал Джона своим _воздухом_ , напитал свои клетки _сутью Джона_ , и теперь, глядя на напряженные плечи и сжатые губы, Шерлок знает, что сейчас случится нечто необычное. Он предчувствует будущее Джона, как особенно чуткие люди ощущают приближение бури.

Тем временем в груди Шерлока появляется некоторое беспокойство.

 _На сколько хватило бы Джона,_ задумывается он, _если бы мы не вдохнули друг друга. Несколько недель, учитывая обстоятельства? В других обстоятельствах – годы? Не то чтобы я знал что-либо о данной сфере, в конце концов._

Майкрофт поворачивается, чтобы изучить сияющее желтое I-O-U, и издает звук, похожий на особенно злобное урчание.

— Доктор или капитан. Какой занимательный выбор вариантов. Да, как же я мог забыть хоть на миг, действительно, так предусмотрительно со стороны моего брата завести в одном лице и личного врача, и телохранителя, тогда как всё, что требуется от него взамен... впрочем, не хочу быть неделикатным, тем более Шерлок, невзирая на физическую нерасположенность, стал уже столь искусным в обмене _услуга за услугу_ , что, пожалуй, может называться профессионалом.

Шерлок чувствует, как уши начинают гореть, и на мгновение всерьез задумывается, не свернуть ли шею Майкрофту собственными руками. Это посильная задача, несомненно. Проверено на каминной кочерге. Но стыд, ощущение, которое он себе никогда не позволяет, потому что _это лишь долбаный транспорт в любом случае, обмен одних химических реакций на другие, идеальная справедливая система бартера веществ_ , словно заполняет ноги свинцом. Джон не должен был это узнать, Джон _никогда_ не должен был...

— Ну уж, - кашляет Шинвелл Джонсон, покраснев. - Это, мистер Холмс, прошу простить мою попытку внести здесь свои три копейки, как сторонний наблюдатель и все такое прочее, к нашему делу не относится, дела давно минувших дней...

— Шерлок, знаешь что? По-моему, рукава твоего халата мне длинноваты, спасибо за предложение, - объявляет Джон и сбрасывает халат на пол.

Майкрофт и Шинвелл изумленно смотрят, как обнаженный Джон Уотсон приближается к ним мягкой поступью болотной рыси, и Шерлок запоминает это для дальнейшего изучения, поскольку сейчас его способности к наблюдению затруднены из-за сводящей живот смеси восторга и ужаса.

— Слушай меня внимательно, потому что повторять не буду, - шипит Джон. Упирается руками в узкие бедра, мышцы напряжены, вена на шее пульсирует, жилы натянуты в праведном гневе. – Чего твой братик делает в кровати, не твоя забота. Чего _я_ там делаю, _точно_ не твоя забота.

— Что, - поправляет Шерлок автоматически.

— Спасибо, любимый. Прости, _что_. - Джон облизывает губы, глядя в перекошенное лицо Майкрофтa, и у Шерлока переполняется сердце. - И если тебя колбасит, что ты увидел меня с голой жопой, то, блять, в другой раз звони перед приходом, особенно после внепланового взрыва. Я провел много месяцев в пустыне, опасаясь, что меня подстрелят, каждый раз, когда выходил наружу посрать в пакетик, и вытряхивал песок из мест, о существовании которых ты даже не подозреваешь, и не узнаешь о них, пока не съездишь на такую экскурсию, рядом с которой Майванд – милый курорт. А теперь я иду в нашу спальню, чтобы одеться, - не потому, что у тебя такое выражение лица, нет, оно как раз мне очень нравится, приятель, – но лишь потому, что наши долбаные окна сейчас не в лучшем состоянии, и есть все шансы отморозить яйца. И лучше, чтобы здесь был чай, когда я вернусь.

Джон разворачивается на пятках и шагает прочь. Шерлок помалкивает, наблюдая, как его брат пытается оправиться от недиагностированной ранее формы апоплексии. Царит молчание, золотое, мерцающее, как свет уличных фонарей, отражающийся в море битого стекла.

— Это была, на мой взгляд, при всем уважении и не стремясь к конфликту, мистер Холмс, не могу не констатировать, самая безумная вещь, которую я в жизни видел, включая период моей, кажется, ранее кратко упомянутой, карьеры торговца оружием на Балканах, – каким бы кратким и одновременно прискорбно ярким этот эпизод ни был в моей жизни, - говорит в конце концов Шинвелл, потирая челюсть и ухмыляясь.

— Он вторгся в Афганистан, - признает Шерлок, пожимая плечами, потому что театральный поклон, вероятно, испортил бы момент. А потом идет ставить чайник.

***

— Наблюдение, разумеется, - холодно отвечает Майкрофт на вопрос, что именно привело его на Бейкер-стрит, игнорируя чашку с чаем, которую ставит Шерлок рядом с креслом, даже не взглянув на нее. Поскольку и Шинвелл, и Майкрофт обуты, Шерлок махнул им на кресла и узурпировал диван для себя и Джона, перед этим забрав из камина домашние тапочки. - Мы обнаружили аберрации показателей газа, указывающие на утечку или прорыв, а любые нетипичные факты поблизости от Бейкер-стрит изучаются моими людьми с максимальной тщательностью. Кроме этого, уличные камеры показали, что дорожная инспекция перекрыла траффик по обе стороны вашего квартала. Я приехал так быстро, как только мог.

 _Надпись_ , полагает Шерлок, разглядывая в окна большое пустое здание напротив. _И прожекторы. Ему потребовалось время._

Шерлок ставит другую чашку перед Шинвеллом, опускает поднос на столик (на который залезает временами, когда для размышлений требуется высокая точка обзора), идет к входной двери, где натягивает свой Белстаф, застегивает его поверх халата и ставит воротник, и удобно устраивается в углу дивана с телефоном. Ничего.

 _Пока ничего_ , уточняет он, выключая экран.

Потому что Шерлок знает, что происходит. Он _точно знает_ , что происходит, и это ему совсем не нравится.

 _Джону это понравится еще меньше_ , понимает Шерлок и не может сдержать грустный вздох.

Выключает звук в телефоне. Если он будет внимателен, то ничего не проворонит. А Джон... Джону всегда можно сообщить позже.

Доктор возвращается – полностью одетым он непонятным образом кажется меньше. Шерлок знает, что это математически невозможно, но Джон выглядит, словно как-то сжался, надев голубые джинсы и свитер в черно-белую полоску. Он берет чашку с чаем, присаживаясь достаточно близко к Шерлоку, чтобы это не осталось незамеченным, но при этом и достаточно далеко, чтобы пить English Breakfast, имея свободу движений.

— Наблюдение, - говорит он, кивая в сторону Майкрофта с профессиональным выражением. Вся агрессивность словно сошла с него. Шерлоку хочется вернуть её, он задумывается, где, черт возьми, Джон её прячет. Ведь нельзя просто сбросить приступ гнева в ящик с носками, повернуться и уйти. - Я слышал из спальни. Не могу не поинтересоваться, что, в свою очередь, делаете здесь вы, - обращается он к Шинвеллу достаточно дружелюбным тоном.

— Ах! - пыхтит Шинвелл, поправляя бейсболку с надписью «ну и чо» и с довольным хлюпаньем пробуя горячий чай. - Хотите верьте, доктор Уотсон... а я думаю, вы поверите, как человек, вполне привыкший к чудным капризам судьбы, что к этим дверям и вдобавок в то же самое время привели меня точно те же обстоятельства. Присутствующий здесь младший мистер Холмс последнее время высылал мне изо дня в день определенную фразу, о которой мы заранее договаривались, чтобы дать мне знать, что он пребывает в добром здравии, - я лелею надежду, что это положение вещей не изменится, - и вы, наверное, в курсе этого, но мы решили развернуть дополнительные меры предосторожности, включающие неоценимый круглосуточный присмотр торчков, бомжей, алкашей, шлюх, гуляк, скинхэдов, извращенцев и дураков, нанятых нами в эти дни тяжелых испытаний...

— Сеть Бездомных, - объясняет Шерлок приподнявшимся бровям Джона. - Работают на Шинвеллa. Работают на меня, когда я в них нуждаюсь. Наблюдают за квартирой.

— А ты не считаешь, что было бы неплохо, ну, не знаю, ставить меня в известность о таких вещах? - интересуется Джон, покачивая чай в своей чашке.

— Возможно, - признает Шерлок. - И я планировал, но они работают лучше, когда на них не смотрят.

— Речь о том, — плавно продолжает Шинвелл, - что полчаса назад я как раз собрался порадовать себя несколькими полуночными плюшками и принял некое гомеопатическое средство еще по рецепту моей светлой памяти бабуси, земля ей пухом, – идеальное средство от проклятой бессонницы, болячки, паразитирующей на фамильном древе Джонсонов с начала времен: воистину, мать-природа, являя чудо сотворения, подчас порождает плоды...

Майкрофт Холмс фыркает, проверяет телефон и продолжает с интересом разглядывать полировку у себя на туфлях.

— Его нервирует тема марихуаны, - встревает Шерлок, - потому что в юности его считал укурком каждый первый, а потом, начав работать на правительство, он был вынужден признаться, что у него паршивый метаболизм и маниакальная одержимость патокой, которой он поливает всю еду. Любую. Продолжайте, прошу.

— Я был вызван на передовую из-за подозрительной активности, - завершает Шинвелл, салютуя Джону тремя пальцами – жестом наполовину почтительным, наполовину ироничным. - В смысле организации объезда, а не той штуки с газом. Это жалкое чмо точно не Бэнкси*. Я припарковал свою колесницу на боковой улице, примерно в это время подъехал мистер Холмс, ну и вот, рвануло почти сразу, повезло, что не задело, хотя вы знаете, что я не уклоняюсь от ответственности и опасности. Удалось ли мне прикрыть свою задницу? - завершает он, подмигивая Шерлоку.

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: Бэ́нкси (англ. Banksy) — псевдоним скандально известного английского андерграундного художника граффити, политического активиста и режиссёра, чья личность не установлена. ]_

 

— О боже, - вздыхает Джон, выпивая остатки чая так, словно это виски. Шерлок наклонялся и снова наливает чашку. - Мир. Мир, дружба, прекратить огонь. Пожалуйста.

— О, меня вы не смутили ни в малейшей степени, уверяю вас, и если мне позволено будет заметить, продолжительность нашего делового знакомства и его чистота в некотором роде вылились в эмоциональные связи между мной и присутствующим здесь мистером Шерлоком Холмсом... - продолжает Шинвелл, полностью игнорируя выражение ироничного шока на лице Шерлока, - и не могу сдержаться и не утверждать со всей искренностью, что с давних пор мечтал, что он найдет себе цыпу, ну или цыпу-парня, если ему так предпочтительнее, который подошел бы ему, и суть здесь именно в сродстве, а не половой принадлежности сторон, как вы понимаете, и чтоб мне провалиться, если нет, но вроде бы, и наконец, он это сделал, и я настолько вне себя от радости, доктор, что мое первое позитивное впечатление подтверждается и всё такое, что вы сейчас можете трясти своим хозяйством прямо перед моим носом, а я даже глазом, как говорится, не моргну.

В порядке эксперимента Шерлок пытается вообразить эту сентенцию Шинвелла в виде диаграммы. Попытка быстро проваливается.

— Мм, - говорит Джон, слегка улыбаясь. - Спасибо, наверное?

— Да, раз вы снискали расположение этого... индивидуума, разумеется, не отказывайте себе в удовольствии провести любую отвратительную демонстрацию, - гневно бурчит Майкрофт.

— Я уже закончил, спасибо, - отвечает Джон.

— Вовсе не обязательно, это моя квартира, а _мне_ ты голым нравишься, - раздраженно говорит Шерлок, плотнее затягивая воротник пальто. Он весьма доволен жизнью, потому что имеет редкую возможность наблюдать, как корчится брат. - Не его дело, чем ты занимаешься за закрытой дверью. Или за разбитыми окнами.

— Принимая во внимание этикет, повсеместно принятый в подобных случаях, вы совершили грубую промашку, сэр, можете не сомневаться на сей счет, - глубокомысленно соглашается Шинвелл, толкая локтем сверкающий ботинок Майкрофтa. - Конкретно лоханулись, проще говоря. Человеку свойственно.

Майкрофт, ранее бордового цвета, приобретает непривлекательный оттенок баклажана.

— Это не имеет значения, - ровно говорит Джон, возвращая чашку в блюдечко.

— Почему вдруг теперь не имеет значения? - требует Шерлок.

— Потому что я так сказал.

— Нет, - раздраженно протестует Шерлок. Проверяет телефон. По-прежнему ничего. - Пять минут назад ты...

— Шерлок, огонь по своим еще называется фратрицид, в буквальном переводе с латинского — «братоубийство», - рычит Джон. Садится прямо, кладет ногу на колено и окидывает Майкрофта пристальным взглядом. - В любом случае, я согласен с твоим братом.

— Ты _что_? - вскидывается Шерлок.

— Я согласен с твоим братом, все твои прежние партнеры – ублюдки, и, да, я был на взводе, но он знает меня еще хуже, чем ты, и это о многом говорит, так что закономерно между нами будут трения, пока я не сумею проявить себя, боже, в научном аспекте или как-нибудь иначе, - Джон смиренно вздыхает.

— Но тебе вовсе не нужно...

— Дело в том, что кое-кто пытается тебя запугать и убить, а твой брат любит тебя и не хочет, чтобы это случилось. В точности тот же спор мы с тобой вели после дела с норвудским строителем. Я еще подумал, откуда déjà vu, но у нас нет времени на вторую такую же дискуссию. Поэтому твой брат может считать меня дерьмом на подошве сколько влезет – неплохое хобби, пока не надоест. Я не имею значения. Пока он не обнародует секреты, о которых ты не хочешь говорить, я не собираюсь раздражаться. Тем временем мы будем играть дружно и вместе воевать с террористами. Следующий вопрос?

Шерлок скользит по брату режущим взглядом серых глаз.

Насыщенные оттенки лица Майкрофта медленно бледнеют, он поправляет галстук, хотя узел уже идеален. Он размышляет, словно сверяет данные из этой короткой речи с тем, что уже знает о Джоне, сканируя ментальные базы данных в поисках расхождений. Раздумывает еще минуту. Это выбешивает. Наконец, берет нетронутый чай, налитый ему Шерлоком, и делает маленький глоток.

— Рад лично убедиться, что ваш ушиб хорошо заживает, доктор, - нейтрально говорит он.

Джон широко ухмыляется в ответ.

Но Шерлок обнаруживает, что теперь испытывает еще большее замешательство.

 _Ты был прав,_ думает он, глядя на довольный изгиб брови Джона. _Ты был прав и ты знал, что прав, но не стал настаивать. Ради меня._

_И ты плевать хотел на то, что думает о тебе Майкрофт. Это было для меня, полностью ради меня._

_Почему ты стал меньше?_ думает он затем, хмурясь. _Что случилось между спадом волны адреналина и твоим возвращением, чтобы призвать войска к порядку?_

Слышит голос Джона: _Я не имею значения_.

А затем, _За тебя стоит умереть. Я бы умер за тебя, я думаю._

Желудок болезненно сжимается. Шерлок проверяет телефон. Ничего. Тем не менее что-то очень не так. Ну, то есть сильнее, чем обычно. Он жаждет понять, что именно.

— Должен признать, выбор времени для этой новой формы агрессии меня озадачил, - говорит Майкрофт, глядя на Джона и приподняв брови, словно задавая ему прямой вопрос.

— Меня тоже. До этого он постепенно наращивал напряжение. Я полагаю, что ваши люди уже прочесывает территорию? - интересуется Джон. - Не окажется, что пока мы гоняем чаи со сливками, наш объект свалит в безопасное место?

— Нет, нет, пока мы беседуем, команда обыскивает территорию, развернут плотный периметр, спланированный много дней назад с приоритетом, разумеется, поимки Джеймса Мориарти, случись ему здесь появиться, на что он, несомненно, не пойдет, - уверяет Майкрофт. - Но мне хотелось бы понять, что именно склонило его к данной конкретной акции.

— Я не поблагодарил его, - осторожно говорит Шерлок.

Все взгляды скрещиваются на детективе. Тот откашливается, пытаясь избавиться от першения в горле.

— Я не оценил его подарка, по крайней мере, не вербально, - объясняет Шерлок. - Запертая комната. Дело Стоунеров. Это был подарок. Он много лет доставал меня хаотичностью, а теперь предполагается, что я должен быть благодарен, когда он выдал мне системность: я отгадываю загадку, получаю награду: остановлю таймер, спасу заложника и почувствую себя победителем. Это книжная классика, и его следующий подарок, очевидно, Стокгольмский синдром. Он хотел, чтобы я признал, что он единственный человек на свете, который может подарить мне идеальное убийство в запертой комнате.

Ветер раздувает шторы и сбивает пыль в маленькие клубки, пока собравшиеся рассматривают этот тезис. Майкрофт глубоко вздыхает, потирая переносицу.

Ладони Джона сжимаются на коленях.  
— И это правда? - спрашивает он стальным голосом.

— Да, - рычит Шерлок. - К сожалению.

 _Мы созданы друг для друга_ , звучит как хор в его голове.

— Что ты имеешь в виду под тем, что ты не оценил его подарка, точнее, не вербально? - допытывается Джон и в этот раз даже не пробует сдержать гнев.

— Тот факт, что ты сказал, что этот подарок как прекрасный яд, не делает его менее прекрасным, - безучастно отвечает Шерлок. - И ты должен быть совершенно счастлив, учитывая, как мне было паршиво из-за того, что он мне понравился.

Скрипнув зубами, Джон пожимает плечами, переводя взгляд на три гигантских буквы.  
— Справедливо.

 _Нет,_ думает Шерлок в ярости, _насчет этого ты тоже прав._

_Сопротивляйся мне._

_Сопротивляйся же. Скажи, что я могу лучше._

Отчаянно желая ответа, Шерлок углубляется дальше в воспоминания, прокручивая базу данных в поисках подсказок.

 _Может ли это значить, что ты хоть немножко мой? Что ты останешься со мной и потом?_ спросил Джон, измученный и умоляющий.

После чего почти сразу добавил: _Забудь, что я спросил. Вычеркни. Сотри._

— Что с тобой _не так_? - требует Шерлок.

Джон озадаченно моргает. Отводит голову назад, удивленно приоткрыв рот.

— Я... Что? Боже, Шерлок, как вообще ты можешь такое спрашивать? Наши долбаные окна уничтожены, психопат в порядке флирта подкидывает тебе убийства, а...

— И ты не злишься на меня ни за что из этого! - выкрикивает Шерлок.

— Злиться на _тебя_? У тебя совсем _крышу снесло_?

— Я решил дело Карла Пауэрса, хранил письма все эти годы, перечитывал их как слово божье, установил между нами границы, которых сам не понимал, восторгался подаренным им преступлением и не ответил на твой вопрос, когда ты меня целовал, _как ты можешь не злиться на меня_?

Теперь, когда Шерлок осознал, что его гнетет именно этот вопрос, он сгорает от желания узнать ответ. Это почти больно. После идентификации вопроса ему даже в голову не пришло, что его можно не задать, а если Майкрофт и Шинвелл теперь снова сидят, широко разинув рты, то у них под рукой много чая, чтобы промочить горло, в конце концов.

Даже в скудном освещении заметно, что Джон бледнеет, вытирает ладони о джинсы и немного отодвигается. Молча.

— Отвечай, - приказывает Шерлок.

— Я не отвечу.

— Отлично, убегай, - фыркает Шерлок. - Забудь, что я спросил. Вычеркни. _Сотри._

— Это не честно, мать твою, - отвечает Джон, его голос дрожит. Шерлок еще никогда не слышал, чтобы голос Джона дрожал вот так. Это очаровывает. Он не радуется этому, но хочет большего – это как беспокоить рану и рассматривать вытекающую лужу крови.

— Не важно, зато в несправедливости ты меня не упрекнешь, не так ли? - тянет Шерлок, смыкая подушечки пальцев.

— Нет, мать твою, не упрекну, потому что у тебя опыт в отношениях такой же, как у забитого щенка.

— Мне не нужна твоя жалость.

— Как хорошо, потому что её ты не получишь.

— Да сопротивляйся же! - Шерлок едва сдерживает крик.

— Что, хочешь, чтобы я снова спустил брюки и потряс...

— Сопротивляйся не _им_ , - шипит Шерлок. - _Мне. Я_ тот, кто превращает тебя в труса.

— Пошел ты, - выразительно отвечает Джон. Поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть Шерлоку прямо в глаза и, господи, как это хорошо, как это великолепно, как искренне и как _больно_. Дрожь исчезла из голоса Джона, а его руки совершенно расслаблены. Он опять совершенно спокоен, уравновешен, хладнокровен и дееспособен. - Пошел ты, Шерлок Холмс. Что, доволен?

Шерлок сглатывает. Он не в состоянии смотреть на Джона, поэтому смотрит на телефон. Новое голосовое сообщение. Без выражения он встает, забрасывает телефон в карман пальто, словно ничего не произошло.

Майкрофт всматривается в него внимательно, в глазах светится нечто, похожее на _понимание_ , что совершенно неприемлемо, поэтому Шерлок направляется в коридор.

\- Так, ладно, господа, нельзя ли мне чуток перенаправить разговор, раз уж случилось, что мы малость отклонились от главной темы и всё такое, никаких претензий ни к кому из вас, все более чем понятно, душевное напряжение огромно, - нервно говорит Шинвелл, растопырив толстые ладони. - Нам лучше бы...

— Я только на минуту в туалет, - говорит Шерлок.

— Шерлок, - говорит Джон, и тот понятия не имеет, что значат эти нотки.

Он не остается, чтобы выяснить.

Захлопнув за собой дверь ванной, - которую Джон успел починить после того, как взломал замок, - с трепещущим сердцем он открывает кран. Затем увеличивает громкость в телефоне и проверяет пропущенные звонки. _Номер не определен._ Разумеется. Шерлок вводит пароль и поднимает трубку к уху.

— Привееееееет, моё ты солнышко! - трель настоящего Джима Мориарти поражает слух.

Волна страха ударяет Шерлока: знакомого, неконтролируемого страха. Он сжимает край раковины побелевшими от напряжения пальцами, глядя, как вода бессмысленно утекает в слив, словно кровь в канаву. Он не может это сделать.

Не _может_.

Он может. Джон его научил. Джон не идеален, Джон сейчас на самом деле ужасно загадочен, но Джону не всё равно, и Джон не собирается уходить, и Джон думает, что Шерлок может это сделать. Шерлок дышит. Вдох-выдох.

Смотрит в зеркало, в серые глаза. Они твердые как гранит, и далекие, как древние звёздные системы.

Мориарти дышит ему в ухо как любовник.

— Я был так уверен, что тебе понравится мой маленький подарок, - продолжает он с ирландским акцентом. - Я надеялся, что ты позвонишь, ты знаешь? После такого потрясающего свидания. Ведь это действительно было чертовски потрясающее свидание, и какое нам дело, что _они_ о нём думают. Ты был в восторге от моего клиента, Грэнта Ройлотта, разве нет? _Убийственно_ впечатляет? Такое огромное, грубое животное, полная противоположность нам с тобой. Когда я воображаю тебя и твой потрясающий мозг в той запертой комнате, как ты наблюдаешь, анализируешь, сплетаешь все оставленные мною ниточки в прекрасный узор, туда и сюда, боже, Шерлок, и это сборище тупиц, что смотрят, как мы с тобой танцуем...

Следует очередная долгая пауза. Челюсть Шерлока сжимается в отвращении.

— Это было как _публичный секс_! Упс! Прости, любимый, - добавляет Мориарти, слегка задыхаясь. - Должен был немного привести себя в порядок, мой новенький костюм отлично сшит, а одна мысль о твоем совершенно идеальным лице вызывает у меня непристойные реакции. _Ааааах._ Вот так. Но у тебя нет таких проблем, правда? Ничего страшного, милый, я не обижаюсь. Ну, пока еще нет.

Зеркало отражает Шерлоку его вытянутые, бледные черты, огонь страдания в глазах, кровь, медленно оттекающую от кожи. Шерлок уже похож на смерть, всего лишь от голосового сообщения.

Насколько больше ему придется выдержать?

— Послушай, ласточка, есть причина, по которой я тебе звоню, - чирикает Мориарти, - дело в том, что я думаю, ты немного отвлекся. Из-за этого своего Джеффа. Джека? Или не Джека? _Джона._ Точно. Дурацкое имя, но ведь идеально ему подходит, правда? Твой ручной ветеран. Боже, он сходит с ума по тебе, разве нет? Как сраный золотистый ретривер. Я уже пообещал тебе замучить его до смерти? Вроде бы да... или нет? Или вроде собирался, если ты проиграешь? Ведь такие были правила? У меня отвратительная память на недавние события, если речь идет о бедных тупых зверьках, ты уж извини. Так или иначе, мне _очень_ хотелось, чтобы ты сосредоточился на _удовольствии_ от последней загадки, но я думаю, что он немного всё испортил, так что угадай что, Шерлок, отрада моего сердца!

Шерлок ждёт.

— Остальные дела тебе весельем не покажутся! - рявкает Джим Мориарти.

Прислоняться тут несколько затруднительно, так что Шерлок ставит локти на край раковины. Смотрит, как ресницы его отражения дрожат, словно крылья мотылька. _Выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох._

— Концентрация. На _мне_ , Шерлок. Ни на ком другом. Думай о деле. Тебе есть за что бороться. Ну, я думаю, что на этом всё, - объявляет Мориарти радостно. - О, и раз уж ты не спишь, _бабах_ и все дела, я сейчас пришлю тебе следующий ребус. Та-да, дражайший! Скоро будем вместе. А я тем временем попробую припомнить, решил ли я, что Джон Уотсон умрет, прежде чем мы встретимся лично. Моя память действительно уже не та, что до тюрьмы, благодаря тебе, мой сладкий. Ну всё, я считаю часы! - заключает он и разъединяется.

Уронив телефон на тумбу у раковины, Шерлок прячет лицо в ладонях. Только одно рыдание, один тихий звук. Никто не услышит. Все в порядке. Его секрет. Никто не узнает. Особенно Джон. Джон. Вода продолжает утекать. Шерлоку не следовало так его доставать. Если Джон уйдет... нет, только к лучшему, учитывая обстоятельства, если Джон уйдет.

Еще один ужасный скулящий звук вырывается из горла. Шум воды его заглушит. Вот так.

Шерлок выпрямляется, тяжело дыша. Глаза стеклянные. Брызгает водой на лицо.

Лучше.

Поворачивается и открывает дверь.

Джон стоит с другой стороны. В ожидании. Не злой. Ему следует быть очень злым. Вместо этого он выглядит подавленно.

— Мы должны опередить его, - поспешно говорит Шерлок. - Мы топчемся на месте и проигрываем, так его не победить. Мне придется решить задачу быстрее, чем он ожидает, но не сообщать до конца отсчета, это даст нам время испробовать другие методы или, я не знаю, быть в двух местах одновременно, но если дальше мы будем действовать как раньше, ничего не изменится, у нас не останется выхода, и я не смогу придумать, как нам выбраться.

Протянув руку, Джон проводит кончиками пальцев по ресницам Шерлока. Его полуулыбка исчезает. Вся тяжесть, лежащая на сердце Джона, проявляется на его лице. Возможно, Шерлок открыл дверь слишком рано.

Может, ему вообще не следовало выходить. Никогда.

— Прости, - шепчет Шерлок. - Ты не трус.

— Пошел ты, - повторяет Джон.

— Пожалуйста, это невыносимо...

— Телефон. - Джон протягивает ладонь.

— Нет, это не поможет...

— Сейчас же, - рычит Джон. - Я выпроводил твоего брата и друга, чтобы плели интриги без нас. Они сами убедились, что нам... есть о чем поговорить.

— Но он не мой...

— Если Шинвелл Джонсон не твой друг, я вообще не знаю, что такое друг. Тот факт, что он также твой дилер, несколько, хм, расширил мои горизонты. И ты был прав, мне следует сопротивляться тебе. Когда я буду знать, как это объяснить, я попробую, ладно? Я всё же более неадекватен, чем ты склонен полагать, дружок. Так что... дай мне свой долбаный телефон и...

Шерлок включает голосовое сообщение, вручает ему мобильник, медленно опускаясь на колени, пряча лицо в живот Джона. Несомненно, следует справляться с этим, как полагает мужчине, но дышать Джону в свитер представляется сейчас лучшим из возможных действий. Джон прижимает к себе голову Шерлока, а телефон к уху, и прислоняется к дверной коробке.

— Тссс. Всё, всё, любимый. Боже, Шерлок, всё в порядке, - говорит он, - я просто...

Замолкает. Слушает запись.

Перебирает пальцами волосы Шерлока.

Все еще слушает.

Его живот, минуту назад очень мягкий, теперь твёрд как скала.

Когда запись кончается, Джон осторожно кладет мобильник в карман брюк и нежно отталкивает от себя голову Шерлока обеими руками.

— Эй. Эй, приятель. Посмотри на меня.

Теперь, когда Джон услышал самое худшее, Шерлок более спокоен. Поколебавшись, он смотрит вверх.

— Мне нужно быть сильным для тебя в настоящий момент, - хрипло говорит Джон. Его глаза слегка покраснели. - Если я не смогу быть сильным для тебя, никогда себе этого не прощу. Но у меня не получится, пока ты ломаешь меня на кусочки и собираешь их обратно. У тебя отлично получается, поверь, но это не лучший момент. То есть очень, очень плохой момент, чтобы играть мною в пазл.

— Это не честно. Ты разбил меня на кусочки и собрал обратно, - протестует Шерлок, большой палец Джона ласкает его бровь.

Джон открывает рот. Закрывает его. Обдумывает это.

— Я занимался с тобой любовью, это разные вещи.

— Так вот чем это было? - Голос Шерлока звучит куда более высоко, чем обычно.

— Естественно, да. Подожди, ты что...

— Ты вообще представляешь, что этим со мной сделал? Почему ты постоянно отступаешь? Ты вполне способен попросить, чего хочешь, только когда речь не идет обо мне. Ты действительно думаешь, что после того, чем ты со мной занимался, у меня нет права знать, что, к черту, с тобой не так?

Злость проявляется на лице Джона.

— Ты отлично знаешь, что со мной не так, ты, безумный засранец. Это ты назвал меня трусом. Знаешь что, Шерлок? Пошел. В жопу. Я не могу...

Мобильник Шерлока вибрирует у Джона в кармане. Сунув туда руку, Шерлок извлекает устройство. Джон опускается на колени рядом с ним – и два измученных человека рассматривают снимок, присланный Мориарти.

Это фото из полицейского досье. На снимке женщина. Она очень красива, даже Шерлок осознает этот факт. У нее энергичное, ясно очерченное, чуткое лицо, и, хотя в ее глазах видна душевная восприимчивость, она производит впечатление сильной духом, словно способна на лидерство на выбранном поле деятельности. По отметкам на стене позади нее ясно, что она высокая, её длинные черные волосы заколоты сзади, а в темных глазах замерло ищущее, потерянное выражение загнанного существа.

Она держит табличку, на которой написан номер заключенного и имя Грейс Данбэр.

— Весельем это вообще не кажется, - мягко говорит Джон.

— Весело не будет, - соглашается Шерлок, выключая экран. - Но долг зовет.

— Подожди, - говорит Джон.

Наклоняется и целует Шерлока. Их губы раскрываются, словно цветы в фильме с замедленной записью. Детектив знает, что Джон имеет в виду. Поэтому не остается в долгу, его язык отслеживает все встреченные бесконечно мягкие края - и всё заканчивается почти так же быстро, как началось, хотя Шерлоку хочется, чтобы никогда не заканчивалось, чтобы они всегда стояли так в коридоре, в пыли и обломках, и пусть кто-нибудь только посмеет помешать.

Думает, что мог бы этим жить. Только Джону это знать не следует. По крайней мере, пока всё не закончится, так или иначе. В этой мысли слишком много хрупкой надежды, слишком много оптимизма. Мысль, что _все могло бы быть отлично_ , разрывает Шерлоку сердце.

— Я очень хотел, чтобы ты ответил на мой вопрос, - признает Джон, когда поцелуй прерывается. - Хотел тебя себе. Хотел тебя навсегда, хотел знать, что это не было лишь частью проклятой извращенной игры. Всё еще хочу. Но я подожду. Ладно? Я подожду тебя.

— Ты идиот, - говорит Шерлок.

— Ты сказал, чтобы я просил о том, чего хочу.

— А я не дам тебе ничего, что скоро будет отобрано.

— Шерлок, - говорит Джон с ужасом. - Как ты можешь..

— Нет, - рычит Шерлок, вскакивая на ноги. - Отсюда только одна дорога, и она ведет через ад. Сейчас помоги мне найти мисс Грэйс Данбэр.


	19. Chapter 19

Поскольку утро всё ещё очень раннее, организация посещения заключенной занимает больше времени, чем следовало бы – с учетом нависшей угрозы новых террористических актов и пока только некоторой вероятности захвата очередного заложника, понемногу нарастающей на всё еще темном горизонте. На Бейкер-стрит над обломками и летающим пеплом царит зловещая тишина. Шерлок может лишь предполагать, что ночь для Мориарти тоже прошла не без осложнений, иначе к этому времени Шерлок услышал бы очередной ужасный телефонный звонок.

Как и упоминал Джон, Майкрофт и Шинвелл испарились после их странного tête-à-tête. Когда Шерлок звонит брату со срочным запросом, чтобы тот потянул за правительственные ниточки в связи с делом Грейс Данбэр, Майкрофт извещает, что в настоящий момент следит за предположительно Джеймсом Мориарти, покидающим район Бейкер-стрит (уличные камеры зафиксировали подозрительного человека), что, в теории, решит все их проблемы более эффективно.

— Это смехотворно, - нетерпеливо говорит Шерлок, желая начать новое дело. - Это не он. А если и он, вы его не поймаете.

— Несомненно, ты имел в виду, что если это он, то это не смехотворная, а весьма перспективная задача, - отвечает Майкрофт (самодовольно). - И я его поймаю.

Разъединяется (самодовольно), поэтому Шерлок вымещает эмоции по телефону на Лестрейда до хрипоты. Сонный инспектор сразу клянется, что пробьет Шерлоку разрешение на допрос упомянутой заключенной в кратчайшие сроки, а тем временем, пока еще ничего неизвестно о заложнике, рекомендует поговорить с Брэдстрит, которая арестовала Грейс Данбэр днём ранее.

Зарычав, Шерлок апеллирует абсолютно невыносимому брату во второй раз, через СМС.

_Мне нужно напрямую воспользоваться ключом, который он прислал. Ключ - это БУКВАЛЬНО Грейс Данбэр. Это ночь, а не центр долбаной черной дыры. Пусти меня в тюрьму, ты, позорный ленивый фанат сахарозы. ШХ_

Шерлок нажимает кнопку “Отправить” с той же силой, которую приложил бы к ярко-красной кнопке, чтобы начать ядерную войну. Начинает застегивать рубашку. К этому времени из ванной возвращается Джон, умывшийся и отчасти расчесанный, – заметив между полочками сорочки грудь Шерлока, проводит по ней пальцем сверху вниз, после чего отходит с занятым видом. Словно ничего здесь не отклонилось от нормы, словно покрывшаяся мурашками кожа Шерлока под его прикосновением немедленно не проснулась к жизни.

Ответ от безнадежно вредного брата приходит Шерлоку отвратительно быстро.

_Отгадаешь ты те детские загадки или нет, никому не важно. У меня есть шанс поймать самую крупную рыбу. МХ_

— Детские?! - в голос восклицает уязвлённый Шерлок.

— Что? - спрашивает Джон, сидящий на краю кровати. Он полностью одет, на нем куртка и ботинки. Квартира выстудилась очень быстро, а от пыли першит в горле. - Это был не Мориарти, так?

Длинные пальцы Шерлока летают над кнопками.

_Что за гадство, звони этому драному начальнику тюрьмы, чтобы пропустили, или, перед тем как меня убьют, расскажу Мамочке, что, когда тебе было 21, ты поцеловал её светскую приятельницу Шарлотту из испанского посольства. ШХ_

Оскалив зубы, Шерлок постукивает ногой по полу. Ждёт.

— Шерлок, - терпеливо говорит Джон.

— Хмм?

— Когда ты был в туалете... Майкрофт перед уходом... казалось, он что-то придумал. Его лицо даже стало почти выносимым на мгновение. Это на него ты рычишь как питбуль, да?

Телефон тинькает.

_Перед тем как тебя убьют? Прелестно. Когда он с тобой покончит, не забудь рассказать мне в деталях об этом опыте. А сейчас я несколько занят охотой, так что оставь меня в покое. МХ_

Пару мгновений Шерлок едва способен дышать: боль полоснула огнем по сердцу и мелкими искрами рассыпалась в груди.

Отлично. Брат его ненавидит.

Отлично.

А может, Майкрофту просто всё равно, есть Шерлок в этом мире или нет.

Шерлок всегда подозревал этот вариант, несмотря на родственные связи и спешные прибытия после непредвиденных взрывов. Определенный вид насмешек исключает участие, а Майкрофт отпускал их в адрес Шерлока много-много раз.

Или хуже того, Майкрофт не ненавидит его, но просто _игнорирует его мнение, потому что братское соперничество и непомерная заносчивость ему важнее, чем долбаная жизнь Шерлока._

Отлично.

— Слушай, если ты не против... то давай не повторять ситуацию, когда ты прячешься в ванной, чтобы справиться с важными новостями, пока нас преследует психопат, и вместо этого скажешь мне, почему выглядишь так, словно тебя кто-то пнул? - обеспокоенно просит Джон.

Вместо ответа Шерлок бросает ему мобильник и опирается бедром о шкаф, чтобы завязать шнурки. Телефон отскакивает от мягкого одеяла при приземлении. _Он меня хотел, хотел чтобы я здесь был, каждая складка, морщинка и следы пота тому доказательство, меня здесь хотели и по мне будут скучать, каждый судебный криминалист может прочитать, что по мне будут горевать, пусть даже недолго._ Джон, покосившись на него, поднимает аппарат.

Шерлок кипит от злости.

 _Он что, даже не хочет, чтобы я ушел из жизни, сражаясь, хотя бы ради чести фамилии, если нет ничего другого?_ думает детектив, сглатывая детское ощущение, что он меньше, чем Майкрофт... на семь лет менее образованный, чаще игнорируемый, существенно больше боящийся темноты... ощущение нужды в одобрении брата, такой же сильной, как нужды в идеальных оценках, приключениях с Ярдом, удачных химических экспериментах и – время от времени – неистовых забегах сквозь их не слишком-то ухоженные семейные угодья.

Джон дочитывает поток СМС и поднимает взгляд. Его щеки слишком запали, а проницательные глаза полуприкрыты.

— Я... хм.

— Да?

Джон вздыхает и подается плечами вперед, стараясь беречь ногу, на которую когда-то хромал.

— Нет! - выкрикивает потрясенный Шерлок.

— То есть? - уточняет Джон, немедленно выпрямляясь.

— Ты поддаешься ему, - Шерлок тычет указательным пальцем. - Поддаешься Мориарти, даже ты. Что, из-за последнего звонка, когда он снова угрожал тебе лично? _Ты что, не замечаешь_ , что происходит?

— Мориарти меня не пугает, по крайней мере не более, чем необходимо, - спокойно отвечает Джон. Жестикулирует рукой с телефоном. - Но всё равно, это лишь химическая реакция, так? Звони Брэдстрит, раз Майкрофт занят. Будет хороший старт.

— Но это мой родной...

— Да, это твой брат, а ты сейчас несколько усложняешь ему жизнь. Я объясню тебе это в такси, а пока просто поверь: Майкрофт не окажет тебе эту услугу. Ни за какие сокровища мира он не подпустит тебя сегодня к этой тюрьме. Звони Брэдстрит, а я по пути объясню, что ты упускаешь.

Шерлока разрывает от ярости:

— Как ты смеешь принимать сторону этого жеманного...

— Да твою же мать, - рычит Джон себе под нос, тыкая в кнопки мобильника Шерлока. Натягивает на лицо улыбку, чтобы её слышали на другом конце провода. - Доброй ночи, простите, что беспокою, ничего плохого не случилось, но на месте ли Джейн Брэдстрит? Доброй ночи, инспектор, это Джон Уотсон, простите, что разбудил. Нет, с ним порядок, спасибо, что спросили, но у Шерлока возникла небольшая проблема в связи с делом о террористах, над которым работает Лестрейд. Вы не слишком заняты, мм, вот, прямо сейчас? - завершает он, невесело усмехаясь.

Детектив плотнее прислоняется к шкафу. Ощущение обиды изнуряет. Наблюдать эту беседу возможно только потому, что он старается не думать о том, как когда-то боготворил брата. Неподалеку от дворца разума, на окраине обширного сада, где тщательно упорядочены все трупы, растет одинокий дуб — на него он часто забирался во время летних каникул за городом. Все тёплые воспоминания, связанные с Майкрофтом, записаны на нижней стороне каждого листа.

Где брат их никогда не найдет.

— Ну, спасибо, Джейн, я передаю телефон Шерлоку, лучше вы сами договоритесь, - сообщает Джон.

_Джейн?_

Шерлок берет телефон, метая взглядом молнии в Джона, который, похоже, прибрал к рукам контроль над следствием.

— Предъяви мне хоть один аргумент, зачем...

— Ты сам просил сопротивляться тебе, Шерлок, так что не препирайся, когда я прав, мать твою, поговори с ней и прекрати вести себя как надменный дурак! - взрывается Джон, рывком застегивая молнию на куртке.

Какое-то время царит тишина, потом Джон отворачивается.

Шерлок обнаруживает, что стоит с телефоном в руке, глядя в спину друга, который, прихрамывая – о, почти незаметно, - выходит из спальни.

_Прихрамывая?_

Шерлок протирает глаза костяшками пальцев.

— Алло? - холодно говорит он в трубку.

 

***

 

Уяснив происходящее, Брэдстрит требует пять минут, чтобы натянуть трусики, и дает обет помочь всем, чем может, несмотря на то, что время два часа ночи. Продиктовав Шерлоку адрес, она разъединяется с той взвешенной точностью, что делает работу с ней слегка менее невыносимой, чем с большинством полицейских. Шерлок и Джон садятся в такси и направляются в частное владение некоего мистера Нейла Гибсона (магната горнодобывающей промышленности, американца, личности известной, богатой и влиятельной, работодателя обвиняемой Грейс Данбэр и супруга убитой женщины), когда телефон Шерлока, наконец, пронзительно звонит.

Джон смотрит на него. Окна такси не затонированы. Красные, синие и желтые огни уличного движения танцуют на лице доктора, как тошнотворные, злые спецэффекты карнавального шоу. Его узкие брови сдвинуты.

Шерлок извлекает из кармана мобильник и отвечает.

— Эта... оказалась... немного... дефектной, - извещает тихий, слабый голос очень старой женщины. - Прости... она слепа.

Свет пролетающих мимо фар словно лезвием режет по зрению Шерлока – каждый раз всё более отвратительно. Его собственные, (пока что) идеально функционирующие глаза закрываются, и он пытается побороть знакомое сдавливание в желудке.

Почти не вызывает сомнения то, что Джим Мориарти находится в одной комнате с несчастной старушкой: будучи незрячей, она вряд ли может прочитать его сообщения.

И Шерлок знает, что если даже он попробует отследить звонок и организовать рейд со Скотланд Ярдом, она этого не переживет.

Крайняя несправедливость ситуации вызывает наплыв неприятных мурашек по телу — Джим Мориарти практически размахивает перед носом Шерлока местом своего пребывания _и ничего с этим нельзя сделать_. Шерлок может лишь надеяться, что Майкрофт прав, и что догонит, и что одержит, наконец, победу. Если же Майкрофт не прав...

Что ж, тогда, значит, Майкрофту всегда было наплевать, и единственный союзник Шерлока в школьные годы был существенной потерей времени.

— Весёленькое... будет дело, - продолжает старушка, чей голос балансирует на грани абсолютной паники. - Я даю тебе... двенадцать часов.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? - забывшись, раздраженно спрашивает Шерлок. - Зачем столь замысловато заморачиваться? Ведь я, по сути, аннулирую твою работу. Клиенты заплатили тебе за услуги, а ты каждой загадкой рвешь собственную паутину. Ты же можешь добраться до меня в любой момент – не сомневайся, я это хорошо знаю. Ты мог бы похитить меня на улице, увезти куда-нибудь, и получил бы то, чего действительно хочешь... зачем все эти хлопоты?

— Потому что... век романтики... еще не мертв, - выдавливает старушка, затем испуганно восклицает “Ох!” и связь прерывается.

Шерлок закидывает мобильник в карман пальто, ощущая прилив знакомого смутного ощущения неизбежности. Скорость такси сама по себе немного успокаивает и некоторое время он грезит о вечном движении, простом и безостановочном. Если бы бензин и автострада никогда не кончались, можно было бы уклоняться от последней мести Мориарти вечно. Только он и Джон в передвижном аквариуме во веки веков. Было бы красиво. За окнами мерцают зловещие отблески, остается позади центральный Лондон, а перед ними, словно море крови, широко раскинулись предместья. Атмосфера ночного цирка вызывает тошноту, но в некотором роде уместна, оттого приемлема.

— Значит, может добраться до тебя в любой момент?

Взглянув на Джона, Шерлок обнаруживает, что доктор смотрит в своё окно, его левая рука крепко сжата в кулак, мимо проносятся нечеткие отсветы автомобильных фар.

— Ты и вправду в это веришь, - ровно продолжает Джон. - Видишь ли, именно поэтому у твоего брата эти сложности, вот поэтому он и не пускает тебя в тюрьму. Намеренно. Я и в самом деле начинаю сочувствовать этому помпезному индюку.

— Это отвратительно, - в ужасе говорит Шерлок.

— _Прежде чем меня убьют_... именно это его и раздражает, что ты отправляешь ему эту фразу, а затем скачешь через обручи словно дрессированный покорный пони. Ты и правда думаешь, что он замучает тебя до смерти в какой-нибудь клетке, что это неизбежно.

В более нормальных обстоятельствах (и Шерлоку хотелось бы припомнить хоть один случай, подходящий к определению “нормальные обстоятельства” – был бы интересный опыт) детектив немедленно бы опроверг это утверждение.

Но Шерлок очень устал.

Всё, что он может – это смотреть.

Джон кивает, ёрзая на сиденье.

— Можем просто сдаться, в таком случае, - безразлично предлагает он. - Сложить оружие.

— О, значит, вот как думает мой брат? - холодно осведомляется Шерлок.

— Нет, Майкрофт не хочет пускать тебя в тюрьму, потому что решение загадок – игра на руку Мориарти. Я же говорил, что объясню. - Джон прерывается, чтобы рассмеяться – и это жуткий смех. - О, но ты... боже, ты... Ты всё это делаешь, потому что преступления интересны и ты от них торчишь, не говоря уж о том, что инстинкт самосохранения не так просто выключить, - поверь мне, я пробовал, - но на самом деле ты не веришь, что у нас что-то получится, не считая решения загадок. Ты считаешь, что ты ходячий мертвец.

Детектив пожимает одним плечом. Он сейчас слишком расстроен, чтобы протестовать, и в любом случае Джон наверняка и сам уже обо всем догадался, не так ли?

— Полагаю, что в данных обстоятельствах у меня есть право на некоторый пессимизм, - признает Шерлок.

— Да, а я-то думал, что вечер перед взрывом прошел очень неплохо, - нейтрально говорит Джон.

— И сколько же их еще у нас будет, как полагаешь? - Шерлок опускает взгляд, восстанавливая в памяти пути губ Джона на своей коже, и понимает, что, несмотря на весь энтузиазм, большая часть поверхности все же осталась не затронутой. - Я могу экстраполировать вероятное развитие событий, базируясь лишь на реальных данных, не на подмене действительного желаемым. До сих пор Джим Мориарти успешно доказывал свою способность ускользать от лучших умов страны, включая и меня. Ты знаешь так же хорошо, как и я, что когда мы готовы за что-то умереть, шансов на успех куда больше, невзирая на риск непредвиденных факторов. Полагаю, Мориарти предпочтет скорее умереть, чем закончить игру преждевременно, значит, статистически более вероятно, что ему удастся захватить меня, если цепочка развития событий не будет прервана. С моей стороны было бы глупо игнорировать этот факт.

— А что потом?

Шерлок сдерживает пронизывающую до костей дрожь.

— Спокойной ночи, Вена*, и, надеюсь, скорее раньше, чем позже.

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: Good night Vienna — «Спокойной ночи, Вена», название оперетты (1932г), а также альбома Ринго Старра (1974г). В британском слэнге эта фраза значит «конец всему», «больше ничего нельзя сделать». ]_

 

— В таком случае, мог бы просто убить себя и не терять время.

Шерлок моргает. Водитель сворачивает с автострады в тщательно ухоженный район, фары такси скользят по улице, обсаженной ровным рядом деревьев, местами попадаются изысканные кованые ворота. Капиталистическая идиллия, распознает Шерлок: именитые пращуры, и накрахмаленные простыни, и старые состояния, сделанные за морями на чужой беде. Он вырос в подобных кругах, только дома были меньше.

— Вот как? - говорит сыщик, когда его рот в конечном итоге начинает успевать за мозгом.

Джон поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо. Шерлок не видит его так четко, как хотелось бы, но замечает, что желваки Джона играют в болезненном раздражении.

— Убей себя, - повторяет он. - Решишь все проблемы. Он до тебя тогда не доберется, разве нет? Даже Джеймс Мориарти не переиграет смерть. - Вновь отвернувшись, он смотрит на гротесковые тени, мелькающие за стеклом.

Сглотнув, Шерлок игнорирует острую боль предательства, вызванную этим советом.

— _Возможно_ , мне удастся его победить.

— Да брось ты, правда что ли? Он же непобедим. Судя по всему.

— Шансы весьма невелики, но всё же есть.

— О, да _убей себя_ уже. Это ведь куда проще.

— Я подумаю над твоим предложением, - рычит Шерлок.

Из горла Джона вырывается безрадостный смех.

— Не ты один. Я сам подумывал, не покончить ли с собой, знаешь? Я говорил тебе, что мои отношения с пистолетом были... весьма близкими, так сказать? Со мной ничего не случалось. Вообще ничего, только кошмары и череда несвязных бессмысленных моментов. Со мной ничего не происходило бы и дальше. _Никогда_. Радости не было совсем, даже боль не давала достаточно ощущений, чтобы продолжать быть. Со мной... всё было кончено. И знаешь, что потом случилось, Шерлок, куда вдруг вывернула кривая дорожка? Со мной, блять, кое-что произошло. Не самое тривиальное, кстати. Знаешь, что именно?

— Ты повстречался с единственным в мире консультирующим чудо-детективом на последних неделях его жизни? - вяло говорит Шерлок, желая _кого-нибудь обидеть._

— Я влюбился.

Это должно его шокировать. Шерлок знает и, едва осознав слова, знает, что они предназначались для него, а не для Джона: там нет эгоистичного расчета услышать сходный ответ. Слова выносят туман, окутывавший крылья дворца разума Шерлока, и выбивают кратер на лужайке, разлетевшись взрывом самопожертвования и желания.

Повернув голову, Шерлок смотрит во все глаза. Джон не глядит на него, по-прежнему рассматривая темные громады особняков, проносящихся мимо окон. В скудном, прерывистом свете его волосы выглядят серебристо-серыми. Левый кулак по-прежнему у рта, слегка прижимается и...

_Он что, действительно, сейчас сказал... но он же не мог иметь в виду... но речь не о Саре, он её не любил, даже я это видел, что же, он действительно хочет мне сказать, что..._

— Решил это упомянуть, раз уж ты скоро умрешь и вообще, - говорит дальше Джон тем же деловым тоном. - Мне будет тебя не хватать, знаешь? Ты был как что-то вроде... не знаю, как описать. Прекрасное поле боя. И было здорово. Я надеюсь, что тебя не будут истязать дольше, чем абсолютно необходимо. Твой брат, кстати, тоже на это надеется. Именно это он имел в виду, а не то, что хочет знать, как тебя убьют, – это, действительно, было бы не слишком вежливо. Мы оба используем сарказм, чтобы, ну, ты осознал, что ведешь себя так, словно жуткая смерть неизбежна... а это, если ты еще не уловил суть, неверная линия поведения. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сразу всё правильно понял, раз мы играем наперегонки со временем. Ты мог бы оказать мне одну услугу? Одно маленькое чудо? Для меня? 

Онемев от изумления, с трепещущим сердцем, Шерлок прилагает неимоверное усилие и кивает. Джон сдвигается по сиденью на полфута к середине такси, поворачивает корпус и слегка наклоняется.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел мне в глаза... _прямо в долбаные глаза_ , Шерлок, и сказал, что ты в меня не веришь. Ты думаешь, что это только расследования, а в данной области я тебе полностью подчиняюсь. Но ты ошибаешься, - беспощадно говорит Джон. - Это война, а на войне ты подчиняешься мне – это ясно, блять? А ты знаешь, как выиграть войну, Шерлок? Я скажу тебе. Каждый раз, когда ты спускаешь курок, ты делаешь это ради человека рядом с тобой и надеешься, что он выживет. И каждый раз, когда он стреляет, – это для тебя. И я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел мне в глаза и сказал, что ты не веришь, что я сделаю это ради тебя.

— Нет, я... я... - заикается Шерлок.

— Потому что я в тебя верю. Ясно? Я верю в Шерлока Холмса и... - Голос Джона слегка срывается, и он вздрагивает. - Знаю, что ночное шоу с пушту было дерьмово-показательным, и знаю, ты заметил, что я трус, но я _другого рода трус_ , окей? В моем разуме примерно столько же дыр, как в швейцарском сыре, спасибо ПТСР, но это не значит, что я недееспособен. А то, что, чёрт, ты повергаешь меня в такой трепет, что я едва способен мыслить, это еще не значит, что... это не... боже.

С языка Шерлока готов сорваться вопрос, всё ли в порядке с Джоном, но когда дело доходит до непосредственно движения губами, выясняется, что они не реагируют.

Джон качает головой, грустно чему-то улыбаясь.

— Я должен был объяснить раньше, но... Хм... Потребовалось время, чтобы выразить это словами. Я не могу сопротивляться тебе, потому что с тех пор, как я пытался убить Хелен, - чего она не заслуживала, - я не заслуживаю счастья, а во всём этом отчаянии было что-то... правильное, как искупление грехов. Еще до _«Фрисландии»_ я радовался до неприличия просто тому, что был рядом с тобой, и просить большего... каждый раз, как я об этом думаю, я уверен, эта просьба все уничтожит. Просить у тебя большего — как игра с огнем, понимаешь? Может быть... опасно.

 _Я пытался об этом предупредить. Много раз_ , полагает Шерлок, впиваясь пальцами в бедра.

— Нет, нет, я знаю, ты был честен со мной, не об этом речь. Боже, - протестует Джон, поглядев на него. - Господи, не об этом, ни про секс, ни про наркотики, ни про заклятого врага, но... приятель, на этом поле боя масса мин. И все они того стоят. А я пока что счастлив как дурак, просто глядя, как ты входишь в комнату, и думаю, что лишним будет требовать большего.

Мучительным усилием заставив себя открыть рот, Шерлок шепчет:

— Я тоже счастлив, когда вижу, что ты входишь в комнату.

— Да, - Джон вздыхает. - Я это заподозрил, когда ты был готов убить из-за меня русского контрабандиста. Так что... прошу прощения. Знаю, что сделал глупость, когда попросил тебя ночью... ну, о некой форме обязательства. Не следовало делать этого, но хочется верить, что мы как-нибудь переживем эту чокнутую ситуацию. Ты вправе считать, что я тебя не заслуживаю, я и сам так считаю, но если ты держишь меня за другого рода труса, который исчезает, когда в нём наиболее нуждаются, то тебе предстоит узнать кое-что новое в ближайшие дни, ясно? Ну, ладно, но... я спросил. Слишком поспешно — для любых отношений, не говоря уж о наших. Затем твой брат возражал против твоей совершенно нездоровой реакции, порожденной безмерным запугиванием в течение многих лет. Так что, ты наверно, чувствуешь себя сейчас немного нелюбимым, но... нет. Это не так. Неверно так думать, Шерлок. Вот что произошло. Если вкратце.

Шерлок, который никогда не пользуется ремнём безопасности в такси, смещается на середину сиденья и нависает над Джоном. Его сердце поет дискантом, похожим на высокие ноты, что он извлекает из своей скрипки.

— Ты не трус, - выдыхает он, ведя пальцами по щеке Джона, едва прикасаясь к коже. - Ты самое потрясающее существо, что я видел в жизни.

Джон скалится невесёлой волчьей улыбкой.

— Ясно, что нигде, кроме задницы, ты не был и ничего не видел, - утверждает он, но его глаза светятся.

Мотая головой, Шерлок мучительно подбирает слова.

— Хочу провести оставшуюся жизнь, узнавая тебя, проникнуть в тебя каким-то образом и... хочу, чтобы ты верил во что-то лучшее, чем Шерлок Холмс.

— Не могу подумать ни о чем лучше тебя, - шепчет Джон.

— Когда-то давным-давно я бы с тобой согласился, - признает Шерлок. - я несколько исключителен. Но тебе придется из-за этого пострадать. Из-за меня. Ради бога, это уже происходит.

— А, тогда супер, - Джон неожиданно ухмыляется, невзирая на ощутимую напряженность. Такси замедляет ход. - Я же великий эксперт в страданиях. Теперь, когда мы во всём разобрались, есть какие-то причины, по которым ты сейчас меня не целуешь?

— Стоящих – нет, - отвечает Шерлок, задыхаясь.

— Ты сердишься, что я хотел тебя себе? - выжимает Джон удручённым тоном.

Шерлок наклоняет голову к виску Джона.

— Нет, – говорит он. - Я злюсь, потому что понятия не имею, как решаются такие вопросы.

А потом больше нет ничего, только теплая нежная ласка губ Джона и его неверящий тихий смех, который Шерлок ловит ртом, и несколько долгих мгновений – если быть точным, пока такси не останавливается... смерть, и вправду, пустяк по сравнению с чувством, которое Джон только что храбро, опрометчиво и бескорыстно назвал любовью.

 

* * *

 

Шерлок распознал бы в мистере Нейле Гибсоне успешного бизнесмена по одному маникюру, что уж говорить об огромной каменной усадьбе, окруженной многими акрами земли, под названием «Жилище Тора». Его владелец стоит в своем кабинете, одетый в черный шитый на заказ костюм, несмотря на тот факт, что сейчас почти три часа ночи, – высокая, сухопарая, грубая фигура с безжалостно холодными серыми глазами.

Шерлок ощущает неприязнь к Нейлу Гибсону с первого взгляда. Но его жена, Мария Пинто-Гибсон, была убита – выстрелом в голову, если быть точным. Подозреваемая в убийстве, au pair* Грейс Данбэр, была арестована, и Шерлок вынужден неохотно признать правоту Лестрейда в том, что следует начать расследование с Нейла Гибсона и полицейского, который произвел арест. Брэдстрит стоит, скрестив руки на груди, в небрежно застегнутой кофточке из кашемира и строгой юбке, короткие светлые волосы хаотично уложены гелем. Меряет взглядом воинственно настроенного магната.

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: au pair — няня-иностранка или домработница-иностранка. An au pair или an au pair girl — это обычно молодая девушка, приехавшая в Англию для усовершенствования знаний английского языка. За выполнение домашней работы в семье она получает жильё, питание и карманные деньги. Это французское выражение значит «на равных правах», «на равной ноге». ]_

 

— Грейс не имела никакого отношения к смерти моей жены. Я могу поклясться, - выплевывает Гибсон с сильным американским акцентом, упав в демонстративно мужское кожаное кресло и для видимости гостеприимства раздраженно машет рукой в сторону дивана. Брэдстрит и Джон садятся, Шерлок не перестает кружить по комнате. - Я готов признать, что Мария вела себя по отношению к ней как сука, но вся её стервозность не содержала никакой угрозы в адрес Грейс. Наверняка и сама Грейс привыкла к ненависти бывших красоток. Лгать мне смысла нет: несомненно, вы забрались в её е-мейл, проверили обновления на Facebook’е или что там еще полиция называет работой в наши дни. Мария ненавидела Грейс. Но Грейс? Если её это и задевало, она не подавала виду.

 _Авраам Линкольн_ , осознает Шерлок. Если бы Авраам Линкольн был мерзким стариканом, а не великим лидером, он был бы Нейлом Гибсоном, один в один, вплоть до изгиба гранитной челюсти.

— Как я понимаю, период скорби по жене уже миновал, - саркастично замечает рыскающий Шерлок, присматриваясь к висящим картинам. Несколько неизвестных ему имен художников фламандской школы, два эскиза Пикассо, подлинник Гогена. Мистер Гибсон и вправду очень, очень богат.

Нейл Гибсон пожимает плечами.

— Я любил ее, когда мы поженились. У нас была очень романтичная бурная свадьба. Перед её смертью я, может, уже и не любил её как жену, но ценил её как мать и как личность, и хочу поймать настоящего убийцу. Но из нее вышла неплохая охотница за состоянием. Мы не разводились только из-за брачного контракта. А, набравшись мудрости, человек в моем положении не может позволить паразитам взять верх.

— То есть, вы спали с мисс Данбэр? - холодно уточняет Шерлок.

Гибсон усмехается.

— Не ваше дело, но для протокола: я не настолько глуп, чтобы трахать хорошую няню. Тем более, когда другая женщина отслеживает мой каждый вдох, а в брачном договоре предусмотрен пункт на случай измены. Так что, если речь о забегах за юбками, то я все обязательства выполнил.

Брэдстрит тоже злобно скалится в улыбке.

— Знаете, я всё же пока еще не вычеркнула вас из списка подозреваемых, мистер Гибсон, пусть даже у вас железное алиби на время убийства вашей супруги. Скажите, вы когда-либо причиняли боль своей жене? В смысле, физически?

Магнат взрывается смехом.

— Ей? После того, как наш брак пошел вразнос, я скорее прикоснулся бы к заразной обезьяне, чем к Марии. Я говорил ей это. Всегда предпочитал честность, в отличие от неё. Разве не лучше иметь дело с фактами? Для нас всех, и в том числе детей, было бы лучше, если бы она приняла предложенное мною соглашение и свалила к чертям. Думаю, она воображала, что я хотел от нее избавиться, чтобы освободить место для кого-то вроде Грейс, и знаете, ближе к концу я даже не пытался протестовать. Мария была бы куда счастливее без меня, но не желала этого понимать. Мы друг друга ненавидели, по крайней мере я точно ненавидел, когда она цеплялась ко мне как дерьмо к подошве. Мне нет смысла лгать: любой из наших слуг скажет то же самое, так что проще самому признаться.

Остановившись перед семейным портретом, Шерлок прищуривается. Двое детей - мальчик и девочка, очаровательные метисы, с пробелами в передних зубах и в неуместно-праздничных нарядах. В глазах Нейла Гибсона металлический отблеск, словно на завтрак он заглатывает малые страны* и опорожняется деньгами. Зато Мария Пинто-Гибсон... в то время, когда этот снимок был запланирован и сделан, любила своего мужа. Шерлок видит это в почти умоляющем изгибе ее руки на его плече.

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: малые страны — термин, применяемый к членам Содружества, население которых не превышает 1,5 млн человек. ]_

 

— Детектив, - негромко говорит Джон, словно Гибсона рядом нет. - Вы слишком профессиональны, чтобы не арестовать этого сноба, если бы улики вели к нему. Какие улики привели к мисс Данбэр?

— А ты-то что за хрен с горы? - рычит на Джона Гибсон.

— Это медицинский консультант, - тянет Брэдстрит, записывая что-то в Молескин. - Кстати, хорошо, что вы спросили, доктор Уотсон, ситуация мисс Данбэр не располагает к оптимизму. Она отправила СМС миссис Гибсон, что будет ждать её в девять часов на Мосту Тора. В глубине поместья течет небольшая речка, проходя сквозь все окрестные имения, и, кстати, видимо, вздувает рыночную цену до небес. Живописненько, и всё такое.

Джон кивает, в то время как взгляд Гибсона преисполняется презрением.

— Упоминалась ли цель встречи?

— Нет. Но тело миссис Гибсон было найдено довольно скоро после указанного времени, а пистолет соответствующего калибра, - кстати, недавно разряженный, - был найден лично мною в шкафу мисс Данбэр. У нас нет пули, но есть пулевое отверстие. Все указывает на...

— Это смехотворно, - говорит Шерлок, сбившись с шага и вымещая раздражение на Брэдстрит. - Вы что, действительно верите, что Грейс Данбэр выстрелила женщине в голову, после чего отправилась домой и спрятала еще дымящийся пистолет в свой каталог носков?

— Каталог? - повторяет Брэдстрит, выражение удивления пробегает по её привлекательному лицу.

— В носках, - бормочет Джон, потирая брови. - Я знаю этого парня от силы месяц, но его отношения с носками... даже не буду начинать.

— Мои носки ранжированы по цвету и весу и к делу не относятся, - фыркает Шерлок, притворяясь более раздраженным сменой темы, чем есть на самом деле. - Каждый нормальный человек видел по телевизору достаточно, чтобы усвоить, что пистолет не прячут в ящик с бельем. Оружие явно подкинули.

— Именно это я и твержу! - ворчит Нейл Гибсон, стуча пальцем по экрану смартфона. - Спасибо.

Брэдстрит выставляет ухоженные ладони.

— Для меня это и близко не было самым желанным арестом месяца... даже если мисс Данбэр заколебали в этом доме настолько, что довели до убийства, она не казалась мне человеком, способным выстрелить кому-то в голову или положить еще горячее орудие убийства в своё белье... но безответственно было бы с моей стороны не арестовать её. Чёрт, пришлось бы умолять, чтобы меня всего лишь уволили!

Шерлок продолжает кружить по комнате, даже не пытаясь скрыть нетерпение. Он пробыл в этом доме только пять минут, но уже убежден в невиновности Грейс Данбэр. Он допустил эту возможность, когда увидел снимок на экране телефона, точнее, когда узнал, что к делу причастен Мориарти – то есть, всё в этой истории обязано быть не таким, каким кажется. Теперь, оглядываясь назад, он понимает, что настаивал на помощи Майкрофта со встречей с Грейс Данбэр именно из-за её невиновности. Но найденный пистолет – в шкафу, подумать только, – подтверждает гипотезу.

Остается лишь узнать, что действительно произошло.

А Шерлок _совершенно не может сосредоточиться._

Его отвлекают частые враждебные взгляды Джона и его взьерошенные волосы - Шерлок запустил в них пальцы в такси в какой-то сладкий мимолетный момент. Его отвлекают слегка порозовевшие от поцелуя губы Джона. Его отвлекает то, что Джон нетерпеливо постукивает ногой о пол, и факт, что его явно мучает огромное желание дать в морду Нейлу Гибсону.

Шерлока отвлекает очевидный факт, что Джон его любит. Он мог только подозревать это ранее, оттого эту мысль было легко игнорировать – неподтвержденные данные отбросить проще. Но теперь это правда, и она реальна. Джон занимает теперь в восприятии Шерлока куда больше места, чем тогда, когда лишь намекал, что любит. Теперь чувства Джона стали плотнее на несколько фунтов, а его позиция - пропорционально более прочная.

Гравитация изменилась в пропорции к ощущаемому весу сердца Джона.

Джон переводит на Шерлока темно-синий взгляд, молча вопрошая: что дальше?

— Покажи мне место, где найдено тело, - приказывает Шерлок Брэдстрит.

— Не понимаю, что вы вообще тут делаете в это время суток, - ворчит Гибсон, - хотя тот факт, что эта жалкая пародия на копа хотя бы сможет посмотреть, как ведется настоящее следствие, сам по себе неплох. Все мои знания о следственной работе почерпнуты из CSI: Miami*, и то я смог бы раскрыть дело быстрее, чем она. И будет равным образом неплохо, если оправдают Грейс. Я знаю, что она этого не делала, она добрая девочка, смазливая как дьявол, но пока что вы подняли меня с кровати посреди ночи. Бизнес – нелегкое дело: слабаков там превращают в компост. Я могу создавать и ломать людей и, как правило, ломаю... так интереснее. У меня нет времени на ваше дерьмо.

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: «C.S.I.: Место преступления Майами» (англ. CSI: Miami) —американский телесериал, в котором команда криминалистов города Майами раскрывает преступления на территории курортного мегаполиса. ]_

 

— Может, у ваших детей найдется время выяснить, кто убил их мать? - холодно спрашивает Брэдстрит, и в этот миг Шерлок видит сторону её личности, которая не имеет ничего общего с интелектом, элегантными туфлями или яркой сексуальностью, - он видит то, из-за чего она стала детективом. Он приходит к мысли, что Джону всё же можно называть ее Джейн. - Мне, возможно, было бы любопытно, если бы речь шла о моей матери. И если бы мне было, ну вы знаете... скучно.

— У него, конечно, железобетонное алиби? - спрашивает Джон ошарашенно. Сидя на диване, он разводит колени, и Шерлок немедленно пытается понять, почему сводит под ложечкой... может быть, он хочет узнать вкус внутренней стороны бедра или жесткого сгиба колена Джона. - Потому что если нет, я просто выбью всё дерьмо из этой жабы, разумеется, пардон за прямоту.

— Да, - вздыхает Брэдстрит, взбивая волосы в уже вполне панковский хохолок, и листает заметки в записной книжке. - В период времени, когда было совершено убийство, он давал интервью в прямом эфире непосредственно на Аль-Джази́ра* – про использование тяжелых металлов в электронике и перемены на рынке. Не то что он заслуживает жить лишь потому, что не стрелял жене в голову, конечно.

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: Аль-Джази́ра - международная телекомпания со штаб-квартирой в Дохе, столице Катара. ]  
_

— Ясно, - отвечает Джон сухо. - Мог он нанять кого-нибудь убить её и подложить пистолет в шкаф?

— О, я изучаю это _так тщательно_ – каждый уголок и щелку, – можно даже подумать, что я делаю фистинг бедному парню, - мурлыкает Брэдстрит, и у Шерлока снова появляется острое желание аплодировать её выбору слов.

— Не знаю, что вы от меня хотите, ебучие любители, - рычит Гибсон, подойдя к бюро и наливая себе виски. - Женщины совершают массу чокнутых поступков, которых мужчины никогда не поймут, и если вы хотите обвинить меня в этом, что ж, это экспоненциально опускает вас в моих глазах.

 _Что ж_ , полагает Шерлок, _определенно, на сегодня хватит. К тому же этой ночью у меня назначена встреча с доктором._

— Возможно, смерть жены для вас безделица, но для меня она имеет куда большее значение. Она напрямую влияет на продолжительность моей собственной жизни. - Шерлок поворачивается к Нейлу Гибсону эффектным вихрем, которого позволяет добиться хорошее пальто, невысокий друг и отказ от предложения присесть. - Вы покажете мне место преступления немедленно. Вы вспомните каждое слово, сказанное вами жене о Грейс Данбэр, и её ответы, немедленно. Вы напишете мне краткий список ваших врагов, чтобы я мог выяснить, замешаны ли они, пусть даже всё это похоже скорее на домашнее насилие. Немедленно. И вы извинитесь перед мисс Брэдстрит за все нанесенные оскорбления – и действительно _немедленно_ , потому что иначе я отправлюсь прямиком в британское правительство и сообщу им всё о ваших махинациях в связи финансовым коллапсом в Америке пять лет назад.

Гибсон, несмотря на загар, бледнеет. Опускает бокал на стол, что в совершенстве сочетается с его упавшим духом.

— Вы этого не сделаете, - недоверчиво говорит он.

— Поверьте, - фыркает Шерлок, тогда как Брэдстрит усмехается, а Джон одобрительно кивает. - Я сделаю это незамедлительно.

 

* * *

 

Шерлок раскрывает дело через двадцать секунд после того, как видит место преступления.

Они оставили магната в особняке и теперь несут яркие фонари, осматривая землю, и территорию, и живописный маленький мостик в японском стиле, разглядывают заросли кустов и плакучие ивы. Холодно, но не пронзительно холодно, в воздухе ощущается элемент предвкушения. Рассматривают гравий, кору, камни, которыми выложена тропа. С интересом присматриваются к траве и опавшим листам. Но только Шерлок видит крохотную свежую царапину в деревянной балюстраде мостика и понимает, что пистолет был обвязан шнуром, прикрепленным к чему-то тяжелому, и поэтому упал в ручей, когда Мария Пинто-Гибсон совершила самоубийство, подставив свою соперницу. Вся сцена, ярко-белая, с цветными всполохами, мгновенно разыгрывается в безбрежном воображении Шерлока.

_Она жаждала идеальной мести и подбросила пистолет, из которого недавно выстрелили, в шкаф мисс Данбэр, после того, как договорилась с ней о встрече, – Шерлок видит это как наяву._

_Она привязала пистолет к камню и подняла оружие к голове. Выстрелила. Вот так._

_Она умерла и своей смертью скрыла настоящее орудие убийства. Вот так._

Приблизившись к ограждению моста, Шерлок заглядывает в глубину потока. Слишком темно, так что он ничего не видит, но кожей ощущает присутствие пистолета под водой. Чувствует внезапную волну ненависти к Джиму Мориарти, представив себе, на что была похожа мольба, направленная к нему Марией Пинто-Гибсон.

_Дорогой Джим, если я не могу вернуть мужа, пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы я уничтожила свою злейшую соперницу._

Ответ Джима явился самой простотой: умри.

Вздыхая, Шерлок проводит ладонями по древесине, ощущая запах сосны, и текущей воды, и влажного грунта под далекими скоплениями звезд. Драматичная часть его личности хочет одолжить пистолет у Джона и повторить опыт. Джону бы понравилось. Он бы рассмеялся, качнув головой, и назвал бы Шерлока чокнутым придурком.

Та часть его личности, которая не хочет умирать, молчит. Им нужен пистолет.

Не только он.

Им нужно время. Им нужно много, много лет вместе, и Джон прав. Шерлок ведет себя так, словно осторожничать не имеет смысла. Ведет себя, словно уже мертв. Это беспокоит его партнера.

 _Партнера_ , думает Шерлок, чувствуя, как что-то распирает грудную клетку.

Тихое журчание холодной воды где-то под начищенными черными ботинками напоминает Шерлоку о другом ручье – из детства, о плотвичках, чешуя которых поблескивала в воде, о днях, когда Майкрофт учил его пускать «лягушек». Джон прав насчет еще одной вещи: похоже, за годы психологических пыток Шерлок успел позабыть, что, несмотря на заносчивость и пятна кондитерского крема, Майкрофт умеет быть весьма успешным почти во всём. С ощущением, что из груди извлечен тяжкий груз, Шерлок приходит к выводу, что СМС будет уместно.

_Он звонил через заложницу – он рядом с ней. Я раскрыл дело. Удачи. ШХ_

Через пару минут изучения отражений созвездий, искаженных течением, Шерлок читает:

_Судя по всему, ты пообщался со своим доктором. Рекомендую залечь на дно, дорогой братец, и придержать разоблачение, насколько возможно. МХ_

Шаги Брэдстрит и Джона по мосту отражаются эхом, когда они подходят к Шерлоку, и он отворачивается от ограды, с которой всё решилось так изящно.

— Что-нибудь? - спрашивает Джон, слегка задыхаясь.

Шерлок коротко кивает.

— Здорово, мы можем успеть разобраться в срок! - говорит Брэдстрит, хлопая в ладоши.

— Я уже раскрыл дело, - поправляет Шерлок.

— Что, по углу падения лунного света? - восклицает Джон и распрямляет плечи, даже не пытаясь утаить восторг.

Шерлок направляется в сторону особняка и, подняв воротник пальто, начинает объяснения. Несмотря на мрачный характер сообщаемой информации, он колоссально доволен собой. Когда они подходят к фасаду дома, он добирается до конца истории, а на лицах слушателей появляется напряженное, беспокойное выражение. Шерлок не может с ними не согласиться.

Запертые комнаты, действительно, весьма занимательны. Самоубийства, замаскированные под убийства, могут быть отвратительно искусными, но весельем это не назвать.

— Подожди восхода солнца, затем обыщи ручей, - говорит Шерлок Брэдстрит, когда они прощаются перед зданием. Гибсон озлобленно смотрит на них из окна гостиной. - В настоящий момент кое-какие умелые люди пытаются спасти заложницу. Если я остановлю таймер сейчас, я создам проблему им, равно как и себе. Если мой брат сумеет задержать Мориарти, заложников вообще больше не будет... а если ему не удастся, я опубликую решение, и заложница выживет, потому что дело закрыто.

— Я пришлю СМС, если мы не найдем там пистолет, - сухо отвечает Брэдстрит, пожимая ему руку.

— О, уверяю, вы совершенно точно найдете пистолет, - вздыхает Шерлок. - Я недаром гений.

— Ты еще и недаром конченый засранец. Сколько у тебя осталось часов? - спрашивает Брэдстрит, одновременно набирая Лестрейда. Она зябко кутается в свою элегантную кофточку, скрестив руки. Шерлок рад, что она там присутствовала, но в то же время не желает ничего сильнее, чем покинуть это место.

— Десять, – рапортует Шерлок.

— А тем временем?

Сделав шаг в сторону подъездной дорожки, пока они ожидают его ответа, Шерлок колеблется еще немного. _Она умерла, потому что любила его,_ думает Шерлок, глядя на практически пустой дом. _Мария Пинто-Гибсон оставила своих детей и умерла лишь потому, что любила кого-то, кто подвел её_.

 _Он сказал, что влюблен в тебя, или почти сказал_ , думает он следом, и ощущает прилив чистейшего эгоизма. Отворачивается от особняка. От Брэдстрит, от ареста, который она не хотела совершать, и от жизней, которые можно было бы прожить лучше.

— Мы ляжем на дно, - объявляет Шерлок, трогаясь с места. - Спокойной ночи, Брэдстрит. Спасибо, что приехала. Не упади в ручей утром.

— Пошел ты, засранец! - дружелюбно огрызается Брэдстрит, направляясь к полицейской машине.

— Куда мы? - спрашивает Джон, перейдя на бег, чтобы догнать Шерлока. Они выходят на дорогу. Такси всё еще ждёт – блестящее и тихо урчащее, в нескольких метрах от них. - Ты же... вряд ли собираешься вести себя разумно и послушать Майкрофта... подожди, нам нужно провести какие-нибудь тесты, или что?

— Я веду себя разумно. Нет никаких тестов, есть только время. Спасибо за те пояснения, - мягко отвечает Шерлок, садясь к такси.

— То есть... - Джон качает головой и закрывает дверь. - Боже, в квартире будет колотун. Кроме того, адски небезопасно.

— О, несомненно. На улицу Пэлл Мэлл, пожалуйста! - говорит Шерлок водителю, и такси набирает ход.

— Что на Пэлл Мэлл? - спрашивает Джон, отогревая руки между бедер.

— Клуб "Диоген", - отвечает Шерлок, позволяя себе кратко усмехнуться.

 _Если Джон прав, то чего же я так боялся?_ задумывается он.

Смотрит на часы. Он отлично знает, что они пока не смогут больше спать на Бейкер-стрит, и это будет сладкая, такая сладкая месть Майкрофту за равнодушие - настоящее и воображаемое, – когда они займут апартаменты, предназначенные для членов клуба, и будут любить друг друга на всех возможных поверхностях до тех пор, пока солнце не вернет их посиневшей коже цвет слоновой кости; будут любить друг друга возле ужасных, дорогих букетов искусственных цветов и на столах, ранее знавших лишь тревожно радикальные военные декреты их владельцев.

— Ты снова хромал, - сообщает Шерлок, тяжело вздохнув. - Ты хромал, а я не мог этого выносить. Это была моя вина, моя, а не Мориарти, ты хромал из-за того, что я смирился с поражением. Нечестно было обвинять тебя в том, что он вывел тебя из равновесия. Я прошу прощения.

— О, - удивленно говорит Джон. - Слушай, мы можем записать это на диктофон мобильника, или типа того... просто, для потомков?

— Я бы предложил другое искупление грехов.

— Ну так излагай.

— Что бы ты сказал, - спрашивает Шерлок, широко улыбаясь Джону в темноте такси, - если бы я пригласил тебя в теплый, эксклюзивный, дорогущий клуб моего мерзкого, противнейшего братца с тем, чтобы мы... использовали это в полной мере?

Мелькнувший язык Джона не был бы заметен, если бы не влажный отблеск, но Шерлок его видит. Шерлок видит много вещей, которых люди не замечают.

— То есть... ты хочешь снова _что-то мне сказать_? - интересуется Джон, распрямляя согревшиеся ладони на бедрах. Смеется. - Не уверен, что стоит это позволять. Боже, мм... Или стоит устроить тебе овацию. Я сказал, чтобы ты прекратил прыгать через обручи, и вот ты не прыгаешь. Это... за нехваткой лучшего слова... никому не навредит?

Шерлок кивает и протягивает руку, желая лишь тепла коротких пальцев Джона под своими собственными.

Джон придвигается ближе, берет его под руку и опускает голову на пальто Шерлока. Нос Шерлока немедленно её гладит.

— Расскажи мне все, что пожелаешь, - предлагает Джон. - Я влюблен. Мы же упрямые создания, в конце концов.


	20. Chapter 20

— Что это вообще за место? - удивляется Джон, зевая.

Они стоят в фойе апартаментов очень старого клуба для джентльменов на Пэлл Мэлл. Их проводил сюда почтенного возраста человек с поджатыми губами, похоже, более заслуживающий звания _прислуги_ , чем _портье_. Стены здесь покрыты обоями сдержанно-золотистых оттенков, шторы плотно задернуты, мебель из орехового дерева отполирована до благородного блеска, возле элегантного, современного телефона высятся безупречный букет, выполненный из бумаги, крепа и веточек, и эргономичное офисное кресло, идеальное для ведения государственных дел. Всё это ужасающе безвкусно и безумно дорого, что Шерлока одновременно успокаивает и раздражает. Скинув пальто, он вешает его в шкаф за раздвижные зеркальные двери и тянется за курткой Джона.

— Мои предки основали клуб «Диоген», - объясняет Шерлок. - Мы, Холмсы, никогда не были особенно... клубными, но это не значит, что мы не ценим удобных кресел и свежих газет. Майкрофт – один из членов-учредителей... это вполне компенсируется тем фактом, что когда я встречаюсь с ним здесь, нам не разрешается разговаривать, если только мы не в Комнате для Посторонних. Полная тишина – основное правило. Любой клуб, не позволяющий Майкрофту открывать рот, занимает особое место в моем сердце.

Джон усмехается и заходит в комнату. С тихим вздохом облегчения усаживается в кожаное кресло и, дернув за шнурки, скидывает ботинки. Он буквально лучится, словно бы испуская особенное, собственное сияние, и Шерлок начинает подозревать, что на самом деле так и есть. И дело явно не в том, что он блондин, — когда Шерлок на него смотрит, ярче делается вся комната.

— Членство, верно, стоит сумасшедших денег. Ты сам-то, кстати, состоишь в клубе?

— У меня есть... некоторые привилегии, - признает Шерлок.

_В которых ты весьма нуждался, когда тебе было двадцать два, и ты был даже большим идиотом, чем обычно, напялившим в честь сочельника черный галстук и упоротым до затылка, и, кроме того, несколько потрёпанным отморозками, напавшими на тебя в Шордиче*, где тебе повезло купить воистину великолепный кокаин, но после взятия пробы ты слегка потерял осторожность; а потом здесь был Майкрофт, и когда он посмотрел на тебя, ничего не сказал, ни единого слова, лишь отрешённо кивнул консьержу, и прежде чем ты понял, что происходит, ты проснулся на свежей постели, с волосами, все еще слегка влажными после душа, переполненный мрачными подозрениями на предмет личности человека, забинтовавшего на твоей голове рану, полученную при ударе о тротуар, когда тебя сбили с ног._

_[ *Прим.перев.: Шордич — один из самых модных и ярких районов Лондона, где огромное количество стрит-арта, ночных клубов, арт-галерей и ресторанов. ]_

 

Поморщившись в свой адрес, Шерлок проверяет телефон. Девять с половиной часов. У Майкрофта девять с половиной часов, и, конечно же, Майкрофту не всё равно: есть разница между братской пикировкой и намеренным равнодушием. Напоминает себе, что никогда нельзя пытаться подогнать факты под теорию. Если Шерлок обязан быть идиотом, лучше быть им в вопросах, менее раздражающих, чем _родной брат_.

— Эта комната очень хорошая. Правда, более чем, но... У нас нет никаких... ну, ничего нет, - осознает Джон, потирая глаза. - Зубной пасты, шампуня. Трусов.

— Умоляю, - фыркает Шерлок, заталкивая ботинки вместе с засунутыми в них носками в шкаф. - У них тут всё есть. Если тебе нужно что-то, чего нет – например, ладан или мирру для ванны, – просто позвони, и скоро всё появится. Мы вполне протянем, по крайней мере до завтра. Кроме того, я, например, предпочитаю быть в кровати без одежды.

Джон смотрит на него с утомленным, нежным удивлением и открывает рот, когда детектив мягко опускается на колени между бедрами доктора. Зарывается в мягкий хлопок, сворачиваясь в клубочек. Так чудесно, тихо и тепло — уткнуться лицом в Джона, приобняв его за талию; и чудесны маленькие пальцы, которые друг запустил ему в волосы и теперь расчесывает кудри. Шерлок издает довольное мурлыкание и прижимается ближе.

— Как огромный кот, - констатирует Джон. Шерлок слышит улыбку в его голосе. - Мм... нам не обязательно... заниматься чем-то, ты знаешь? Можем просто пойти спать. Тебе нужно поспать. Я успел подремать... но что-то вроде шестого чувства заставляет меня предположить, что ты не смыкал глаз.

Джон прав. Те несколько часов, что они провели в постели, Шерлок наблюдал за Джоном. Он удивляется, откуда приятель это знает, но предпочитает не спрашивать и оставляет тайну просто быть.

— Сон – для слабаков, - Шерлок скользит ладонями вверх, под свитер, ведя ногтями по коже крепкой спины Джона. Кожа сразу же покрывается крохотными мурашками, и Шерлок считает вершинки чувствительными подушечками пальцев.

— Слушай, тебе не нужно делать вид, что ты половой гигант, лишь потому, что ты сексуальнее всех, что я в жизни видел, - в голосе Джона по-прежнему слышен легкий оттенок юмора. - Менее шести часов назад у нас случился совершенно эпический секс.

— Это не считается.

— О, боже, - Джон смеется. Пальцы Шерлока продолжают вычерчивать узоры, и спина Джона немного выгибается – ему нравится, но он ничего не требует, и сердце Шерлока болит: от всех вопросов, которые Джон не задает, и от всех ответов, которые Шерлок отказался дать, а Джон смиренно позволил ему это... нет, не смиренно, но в уверенности, что _не заслуживает_ ответа. - Черт возьми, что ты несешь? Ты сказал, я разбил тебя на кусочки. Я... - Джон откашливается. - Не совсем уверен, как это понимать, и если мне следует извиниться, то прошу прощения... Но я глубоко убежден, что это определенно считается.

Шерлок не видит ни одной причины, по которой не было бы приятно расстегнуть зубами пуговицу и молнию брюк Джона, поэтому пробует, упираясь носом в гладкий живот доктора. Это оказывается проще, чем ему казалось – может, потому, что у него не раз отлично получалось высвободиться из наручников с помощью собственных губ и ключа. Резко втянув воздух, Джон толкает вперед бедра, после чего замирает, а его пальцы в волосах Шерлока сжимаются.

— Это не считается, потому что я не знал.

— Чего ты не знал? - спрашивает Джон сдавленным голосом, лаская пальцами ухо Шерлока.

— Ты был влюблен, я не знал, что ты был влюблен, я... - Шерлок замечает, что дышать становится всё труднее, и на мгновение сжимает челюсти. Нельзя позволить, чтобы это значило так много так рано. Не должно значить, иначе он рассыплется, как окна на Бейкер-стрит.

— О. А предполагается, что ты гениален. Представляешь? - Запустив пальцы за пояс Джона, Шерлок тянет вниз – брюки и белье успешно сползают до половины бедер доктора, и тот негромко ахает: - О, боже, что ты делаешь!

— Очевидно.

Джон... заинтересован, точно. Его наполовину вставший член подергивается, когда Шерлок накрывает его ладонью, перекатывая к себе. Джон водит ладонью вверх-вниз по затылку Шерлока и запускает пальцы другой руки глубоко в его волосы, притягивая лицо сыщика для поцелуя. Шерлок не припоминает, чтобы он размыкал губы, но каким-то образом они сами понимают, что от них требуется, и раскрываются инстинктивно, и это потрясающе – целовать более высокого Джона; Джона, чей рот нежно доминирует над его собственным; Джона, чей язык ныряет и скользит без напряжения, вызванного разницей в росте, и когда Шерлок, открыто провоцируя, покусывает его нижнюю губу, Джон обхватывает поясницу Шерлока, зажимая его между своих коротких ног.

— Ты. Меня. _С ума сводишь_ , - рычит Джон, покусывая нижнюю челюсть Шерлока.

— Когда ты влюбился? Скажи мне, - требует Шерлок.

— Мм. Чёрт. Шерлок, такое общение, как правило, ведется иначе.

— Хочу знать. Нужно обновить базу данных: внести оттенки твоих чувств из ежедневных взаимодействий, как две недели назад, когда, лёжа на диване, я поглядел на чайник, затем начал обдумывать дело биржевого маклера, а когда открыл глаза, под рукой стоял готовый чай; мне нужно знать, иначе база неточная, _нужно_ заменить файлы, если потребуется, если ты в тот момент просто сам хотел чая, - умоляет Шерлок, сжимая Джона.

— Чёрт возьми, - изумляется Джон, решительно его целуя, потом отодвигается, чтобы встретиться взглядом. - Мм... Я осознал, что ты исключителен, когда уехал от тебя той ночью. Почти еще не знал тебя, да. Ты сказал, что я хороший, а не милый. Тогда я понял, что влип всерьез, но побоялся распускать сентиментальные сопли, поэтому сбежал. И после этого я... это... Да ладно, Шерлок. Это просто случилось. С точки зрения науки этот момент неопределим.

— Все можно определить научно.

— Нет, - уверенно отвечает Джон. Отодвигает ладонь Шерлока от своего паха и сплетает их пальцы вместе. Прижимает переплетенные пальцы четырех ладоней к своим тонким губам. Какое-то время просто дышит и успокаивает обоих, замедляет темп. - Нет, не все. Нет никаких научных пределов тому, на что я готов ради тебя. Вот что я пытался объяснить.

Сглотнув, Шерлок всматривается в темно-синие глаза. Они отражают решительность, легкое любопытство, некоторую досаду, безграничную любовь.

 _За тебя можно умереть. Я бы умер для тебя, я думаю_.

— Как ради приятеля-однополчанина, - вслух осознает Шерлок. - Ты планируешь спасти мне жизнь.

— Ты уже спас мою, так что всё будет справедливо, - спокойно отвечает Джон.

Рванувшись вперед, Шерлок целует солдата покрасневшими, жаждущими губами. Джон выдыхает ему в рот что-то вроде стона, пробует вкус его языка, играет симфонию на сочных изгибах губ. Пальцы доктора спускаются к пуговицам Шерлока, расстегивая их. Затем он стягивает рубашку с плеч Шерлока и резко встает, одним быстрым и практичным движением снимая с себя свитер и майку. Шерлок спешно встает, одновременно сбрасывая с себя брюки вместе с трусами, и маневрирует Джоном, пока тот не оказывается возле стоящего у стены узкого столика рядом с креслом. Поднимает Джона за бедра и усаживает на гладкую деревянную поверхность. Еще один сильный рывок, и брюки Джона падают на пол. Шерлок наступает на них босыми ногами, прижимаясь ближе. Джон, наклонив голову, неожиданно начинает смеяться.

— Что?

— В общем, я думал, что ты скорее шутишь насчет осквернения каждой поверхности в клубе брата.

— В жизни не был так серьезен, - выдыхает Шерлок, опуская голову, чтобы поймать ртом сосок Джона. Лижет его языком, чувствуя, как тот твердеет.

— О, чёрт, чёрт. Это полное безумие, - с довольным видом протестует Джон.

— Почему? Из-за тикающей бомбы?

— Нет, с этим ведь уже разбираются. Боже, я на это надеюсь. Просто... наверное, дело в том, что если бы пару недель назад ты сказал мне, что у нас будет офигенная сексуальная жизнь, я назвал бы тебя конченым чокнутым лжецом.

Уперевшись ладонью в узкий стол, Шерлок наклоняется достаточно глубоко, чтобы взять в рот кончик члена Джона. Он уже слегка влажный; вкус немного похож на морскую воду и штормовое небо. Джон шипит, опирается на руку и, откинув голову, стукается затылком о зеркало на стене позади него. Ваза, украшенная абстрактной комбинацией разноцветных камешков и сухих цветов, падает на ковер.

— Чёрт!

— Неважно. Майкрофт оплатит счет.

— Этот _чёрт_ не был про вазу. В жопу вазу. При чем тут вообще ваза?

— О, - говорит весьма польщенный Шерлок. Очень нежно ведет зубами по идеально гладкой головке, ласкает языком отверстие, и бедра Джона, обхватившие торс Шерлока, напрягаются. Глубоко вдохнув, Шерлок берет его глубже в рот, почти до горла, и замирает, радуясь натиску и теплу Джона на языке.

— Любимый, мог бы ты не говорить о своем брате, делая мне минет?

Смешок Шерлока, вибрирующий в груди, вызывает у Джона стон, и сердце Шерлока исполняет сложную акробатику на пустой арене грудной клетки. Теперь, уже зная, что он волен смеяться во время секса, Шерлок не желает больше заниматься им без этой странной, удивительной радости, бурлящей внутри него. Она превращает потенциально отвратительную биологию во что-то совсем иное, что-то вроде музыки, что-то, похожее на безупречный дуэт. Обычно любовь достаточно напоминает боль, чтобы насладиться сейчас в полной мере и легкими поддразниваниями, и шутками, одинаково безобидными и сладкими, как лондонский дождь. До Джона он даже не представлял, что эти вещи вообще существуют. Удвоив усилия, он сосет более часто, работая языком вокруг члена Джона. Скоро ладони в его волосах делаются настойчивее.

— Чёрт. Эй. Шерлок. Господи боже, ты удивителен. Я не хочу кончать так. Есть идея. Шерлок, _иди сюда_.

Послушно поднявшись, Шерлок тем не менее не позволяет разговору продолжиться, потому что прижимает губы к губам Джона. Теперь оба могут ощущать вкус Джона, наслаждаться им, и военный врач издает высокий носовой звук. Шерлок отводит тонкие волосы со лба Джона, делает это снова и снова; хотел сделать это с момента, когда впервые увидел его, и теперь стало можно. Шерлок дышит через нос – быстро и неглубоко.

Поцелуй... поцелуй одурманивает. Шерлок практически ощущает себя _под кайфом_. С кем-нибудь другим это было бы совершенно отвратительно, куда хуже обычного секса, но целовать Джона – как сны о полете; сны, которые Шерлок помнит с тех времен, когда он еще мечтал о таких вещах, как плащ и пиратский корабль, и хотел летать, как тот ребенок из книги о Небыляндии*, и однажды глубокой ночью ему даже приснилось, как он летел сквозь созвездия – такие красивые, когда смотришь на них из-под унылого гнета бытия на твердой земле.

 

_[ Прим.перев.: Нетландия, Неверленд, Небыляндия или остров Небывалый (англ. Neverland) — вымышленное место, в котором происходит действие произведений Джеймса Барри о Питере Пэне и работ, основанных на них. ]_

 

— Я так и не смог решить, хочу ли быть мальчиком, что вечно остается юным, или капитаном пиратов, - признается Шерлок, только частично сознавая, что говорит полную чушь. - Из книги. Похоже, я удалил название. Но я помню полет. Ты как полет, Джон, по ощущениям ты _точь-в-точь_ такой же.

— Боже, любимый, понятия не имею, что ты несешь, но ты продолжай, пока не пойму, - смеется Джон, хотя в его юморе слышится что-то горько-сладкое и печальное.

— Что у тебя была за идея? - спрашивает Шерлок, когда действительно должен либо нормально вдохнуть, либо упасть, потеряв сознание, на изысканный ковролин. Уткнувшись в шею Джона, он пытается восстановить дыхание, глядя, как кончики его пальцев ласкают четкие контуры члена Джона.

— Я... Мм... А, ладно, к чёрту. Я просто думал... ты серьезно имел в виду то, что сказал до этого?

Шерлок смотрит вверх, размышляя. Разумеется, он говорил серьезно. Шерлок всегда говорит серьезно. Разве что намеренно лжёт, но... нет, то не этот случай. Или Джон имеет ввиду, что хочет его трахнуть? Глаза Джона сверкают невысказанной надеждой, он облизывает губы и поднимает бровь.

— Конечно да, - говоря с напускной уверенностью, которой он, по сути, не ощущает, Шерлок мягко целует Джона в подбородок и идет к прикроватному столику. - У них тут есть абсолютно все, до неприличия, в самом деле. Ха, видишь? Любрикант и презервативы, второй ящик, под авторучками. Количество брутальных самцов, побывавших здесь с оплаченным эскортом, не поддается исчислению. На самом деле я сожалею, что вообще о них упомянул. В любом случае, да, конечно, я говорил серьезно. - Бросив пакетик с любрикантом на постель, Шерлок изящно укладывается на спину — руки раскинуты, одно колено согнуто, – в ожидании.

Джон приближается, поставив руки на бедра, изогнув брови, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.

— Ты... хм, не так меня понял, - ровно говорит он. - Но я ценю это. Твое предложение. Очень щедрое. - Он охотно опускается в раскрытые объятия, его пах прижимается к паху Шерлока, осторожно, чтобы не причинить боль, и оба неровно втягивают воздух.

Шерлок водит ладонями вверх и вниз по сильной спине Джона.

— Не понимаю.

Джон косится на него, счастливо и терпеливо, все еще сдерживая смех.

— Я, скорее, надеялся, что это ты меня трахнешь.

Замерев, Шерлок не отрывает взгляд.

Это... это жестоко. Фраза пронзает грудь, горячая и острая. Что ему ответить на проявление такой бездушности? Не его _вина_ , что он такой, какой есть, и если Джон разочарован, хотя Шерлок ничего не может _изменить_ , хотя предложил абсолютно _все, что мог_... это... это сокрушительно.

— Это невероятно жестокая шутка, - ледяным тоном констатирует детектив.

Джон лишь закатывает глаза.

— Шерлок Холмс, у тебя руки есть или нет?

— Я... _о_ , - выдыхает Шерлок.

Наклонившись, Джон мягко пощипывает губами кожу на ключице Шерлока. Прикосновения искрятся в нем, разжигая в животе маленькие свечные огоньки. Шерлок поднимает к лицу руку — тонкую и длинную кисть скрипача – и изучает её. Абстрактно он понимает, что его кисти гибкие и эстетически привлекательные, но то, что сейчас предлагается ими делать... немного ужасает. Джон, оперевшись на локоть, ловит его руку своей и покрывает суставы пальцев мелкими поцелуями. Потом поворачивает ладонью вверх и целует след от каминной кочерги.

— Ты не обязан, - уверяет он Шерлока, который забыл, как дышать. - А если твои ладони болят, то забудь об этом. Ты сказал, что хочешь проникнуть в меня каким-то образом. Помнишь, тогда, в такси. Это достижимая цель, друг мой. Ты внутри меня — было бы грандиозно. Я был бы счастлив всю оставшуюся жизнь, мать её. Но... опять же, ты мог иметь в виду что-то другое, в интеллектуальном или эмоциональном смысле, или еще что-то, и поверь, туда ты уже глубоко проник, любимый, но если бы ты хотел... то ты можешь.

— Тебе это нравится? - шепчет Шерлок.

— Да, - отвечает Джон с нежностью. Наклоняется, чтобы на мгновение обхватить губами кончик среднего пальца Шерлока. - Ну, хм... не с каждым. Но с тобой мне понравится. Ты изумителен.

— Ты занимался этим раньше?

— Конечно.

— С мужчинами или женщинами?

— С теми и другими.

— Со сколькими?

— Шерлок, - вздыхает Джон.

— Скажи мне, - рычит тот.

— Я не _считал_ , Шерлок. Может, раз двадцать с мужчинами, может, раз десять с женщинами. С женщинами до этого доходит значительно реже.

— Ты серьезно? Где?

— В разных местах. Повсюду. Девственник из меня никакой. На трех континентах, если так хочешь знать.

— Когда был последний раз? В армии?

— Нет, господи, нет. В Лондоне, с каким-то парнем из паба, два-три месяца назад.

— Ты был влюблен в него?

— Боже, нет, ты, чокнутый придурок, это было просто развлечение. Он был неплохо сложен, мне было жутко одиноко, вот и всё.

— И у тебя... ничего не болело?

— Нет, - говорит Джон, озабоченно хмурясь. - Боль тут вообще ни при чем. Смысл тут совсем в другом. Мне это нравится, это приятно. Господи, Шерлок, богом клянусь, если встречу кого-нибудь из твоих бывших в долбаном темном переулке, выдерну ему все конечности...

— Как ты это любишь? - требует Шерлок, уже полностью загоревшись идеей. Хищно ухмыляется, кончиком пальца очерчивая тонкие губы Джона. - Глубоко? Неглубоко? Быстро? Медленно? Сколько пальцев? Прямо в цель, или лучше избегать...

— Боже, ты выглядишь так, словно собираешься _меня съесть_ , - шипит Джон, захватывая рот Шерлока жестким поцелуем. - Сначала медленно, а потом... ну, как бы рисуй там пальцем окружности, и я потеряю всякий контроль. Руки точно не болят?

Посмотрев на всё ещё синевато-багровый бок Джона, Шерлок качает головой. Их травмы, несомненно, слишком незначительны перед такой просьбой. Пошарив рукой по одеялу, он наощупь находит пакетик и показывает Джону. Тот, ухмыляясь, разрывает его с помощью одной руки и зубов, одновременно двигая бедрами – его пах трется о низ живота Шерлока, там, где лежит член. Шерлок протягивает правую руку, и Джон покрывает его пальцы смазкой — до изгиба среднего и указательного.

— Ты точно уверен? - спрашивает Джон, беспокойно сжимая губы. - Если я веду себя, как эгоистичный ублюдок, то... _ох_.

Шерлок усмехается. Он пока еще не проник глубоко, а всего лишь скользнул пальцами внутрь, в щель между ягодиц Джона. Мягко водит подушечками пальцев, распределяя смазку там, где она пригодится, глядя, как трепещут веки Джона, одновременно запоминая поверхность под ладонью и неожиданно отрывистые звуки из легких Джона. Всё это... совершенно беспрецедентно. Дрожащие ресницы Джона очень светлые, а на сильной шее проступают вены, когда он изгибает ее, чтобы покрыть поцелуями бледное горло Шерлока. Джон полностью окружен Шерлоком Холмсом, нежно разминающим, и это самое бесценное зрелище, которое Шерлок мог бы себе представить.

— Всё хорошо? - спрашивает Шерлок, сам сбившись с дыхания.

— Да, я... это... всё отлично, - выдавливает Джон. Поднимает взгляд на Шерлока – глаза широко открыты и полны эмоций. - Господи, я так много хочу от тебя, это просто пугает. Не могу даже открыть рот, чтоб начать просить, чего я хочу, – вероятно, меня разорвет.

Шерлок обнаруживает, что у него нет ответа, не включающего немедленной смерти из-за сердечного приступа, поэтому взамен он медленно, очень медленно погружает в Джона средний палец, и оба дрожат от ощущений.

— Боже мой, - шепчет Джон. - Все отлично, глубже, я хочу этого. Хочу тебя там. Да, именно так. Вот _так_. Оставь так ненадолго.

Палец Шерлока погружен более чем наполовину, окружен теплой плотью Джона, ударами его сердца, а Джон дрожит, как и его член между их телами. Это душераздирающее зрелище, такое реальное, такое _значимое_ , что Шерлок забывает, как это могло быть где-либо еще с кем-нибудь другим. Становится чрезвычайно важно сделать всё правильно: _показать_ Джону, что тот значит для Шерлока, раз он не способен высказать это вслух, словно чёртов _немой_. Шерлок очень, очень осторожно вводит палец глубже и устанавливает мягкий пульсирующий ритм, выскальзывая почти до первого сустава и снова нежно вторгаясь внутрь.

— Всё хорошо? - требует он снова.

— Чёрт, да, разве ты не видишь, - задыхается Джон, смеясь. - Глубже. Да, так. Ты не повредишь мне, любимый.

— Если ты позволишь причинить тебе вред, я _убью_ тебя, - рычит Шерлок, испытывая боль в груди от защитно-собственнического стремления.

— Это... и правда, странно-мило, спасибо. Твои чёртовы руки такие волшебные, глубже, давай же. - Джон изгибает спину, подаваясь назад. - Немного сгибай палец, когда входишь. Да, именно... _да, твою мать_.

Шерлок это _чувствует_. Всё тело Джона поет как тетива лука, мышцы напрягаются, рот приоткрыт в молчаливом крике. Когда Шерлок повторяет движение, Джон снова напряженно замирает и издает в плечо Шерлока сдавленный звук. Взяв Джона за волосы свободной рукой, Шерлок принуждает его к поцелую, трахая его согнутым пальцем, дышит им, а Джон словно пытается разорваться во всех направлениях. Шерлок наблюдает с безумным пульсом еще пять или шесть минут, пока реакции Джона с каждым разом не становятся всё более неистовыми.

— Хочу, чтобы ты остался таким _навсегда_ , - рычит Шерлок, снова поймав губы задыхающегося Джона, соскользнувшие с его губ.

— Да. Пусть. Отлично. О, чёрт, - стонет Джон.

— Ты можешь так кончить? Только от этого?

— Ммм... - Джон жмурится и сдерживает новый стон удовольствия. Низ живота Шерлока, где об него трется эрекция Джона, стал почти таким же скользким, как места, где соприкасаются их тела. - Вчера я сказал бы, что это бред, и назвал бы тебя конченым безумцем, но теперь...

— Хочу, чтобы ты кончил так: лишь мои пальцы в тебе, и твой член на моем животе, и ты забудешь всех, кого раньше знал; всех, кроме _меня_ , - шипит Шерлок.

Джон пытается подавить новый стон. Не справляется.

— Да, да, _да_. Ну, давай уже, добавь еще палец. Всё отлично.

— Это не чересчур?

— Нет, будет гениально. Мне это нужно, мне нужно больше. Пожалуйста.

— Ты _умоляешь_?

— Да, ты, подлый, прекрасный мерзавец, именно это и происходит, мать твою, так что, _блять, помоги мне_.

— Ты точно уверен?

— Твою мать, трахни меня своей идиотски-прекрасной рукой, Шерлок, или моя месть будет страшной, - требует Джон, запустив пальцы в волосы Шерлока и потянув его за растрепанные кудри. - Там, да, да, теперь поверни немного и нажми, боже. _Шерлок_.

Погрузив два пальца в дрожащего Джона, Шерлок думает, что смерть от нежности — вполне возможная вещь. Прикусив нижнюю губу, он сосредоточивается, игнорируя маленький саднящий комок в горле и вероятность, что к утру это все может исчезнуть... что, несмотря на все усилия, они проиграют, и он никогда больше не сможет быть так с Джоном снова. Джон внутри очень тесный, но не настолько, чтобы это доставляло неудобства, и он расслабляется всё больше с каждым движением. Пульс Джона бешеный, так что детектив углубляет проникновение, левой рукой прижимая голову Джона к своей шее. В награду чувствует зубы на своем горле и слышит больше сдавленных мягких звуков, и удивляется, как мог жить без этого столько лет. Без интимности. Без любви.

Шерлок думает, что стоит жить для того, чтобы радовать этого человека, более того, он теперь знает, что имел в виду Джон. Пока они делят долгие мгновения интимных ласк, Шерлок сознает, что он сделал бы что угодно, чтобы спасти военного врача. Бросился бы с крыши Бартса, если бы это помогло уберечь Джона. Между ними не осталось никаких рубежей, границы потеряли свое значение. Шерлок не заканчивается там, где начинается Джон, и наоборот.

— О, чёрт, - рычит Джон, когда Шерлок ускоряет темп. Словно он рассыпается на части, пряча лицо в шею Шерлока. Шерлок чувствует капельки пота со лба Джона. - Мне нужно было, нужно с тобой так. Я хочу...

— Да, всё хорошо, я здесь, я с тобой, - уверяет его Шерлок. Положив ногу на голень Джона, он прижимает его так близко, как только могут быть близки два человека. Джон трётся об упругий, скользкий живот Шерлока. - Что ты хочешь?

— Всё, - отвечает Джон, неровно смеясь.

— Возьми. Возьми всё.

— Только скажи мне, что это для тебя что-то значит. Пожалуйста, - просит Джон хрипло. - Знаю, что это так, _я знаю_ , из тебя паршивый лжец, но, чёрт, ты же во мне, а я... просто скажи что-нибудь, всё равно что. Скажи мое имя.

— Джон, - шепчет Шерлок, и это кажется правильным, более чем правильным. - Джон, это и значит _всё_. Ты можешь _взять всё_. Я хочу тебя видеть. Пожалуйста, подари мне это? _Джон_.

— Боже, я уже скоро, - стонет Джон, судорожно дергаясь. Пальцы Шерлока двигаются размеренно, куда увереннее, чем раньше, но движения Джона делаются почти случайными, его твердый член сладко бьется о детектива, потом отскакивает, чтобы коснуться его руки. Джон несдержанно стонет, после чего прикусывает губу. - Прости.

— Господи, за что? - возмущается Шерлок. - Я могу делать это вечно, я хочу тебя слышать. Хочу, чтобы ты кричал от удовольствия.

— Ты ведь тоже что-то получаешь от этого, так?

— _Всё_ , я же сказал тебе, - отчаянно настаивает Шерлок. Он не знает, кто из них стремится к оргазму Джона больше, знает лишь, что оба этого жаждут. - Абсолютно всё. Что тебе нужно? Ну же, любимый. Не сдерживайся.

— О боже, как ты меня назвал, - стонет Джон. - Я... почти... прости, я не могу...

Импульсивно, в порядке авантюризма, Шерлок добавляет безымянный палец к двум другим, и проникает глубже, чем когда-либо ранее. Джон давится чем-то совершенно невнятным, затем замирает, пронзительно вскрикнув, его мышцы сокращаются – и сперма брызгает между ними. Шерлок охватывает его лицо ладонью и целует всё это время — беспорядочно, скорее покусывая и задыхаясь, чем целуясь по-настоящему, но недостаток утонченности не лишает процесс красоты. Ощущение полета стремительно возвращается к Шерлоку, проползает между лопатками и волной накрывает позвоночник. Наслаждение Джона вонзается в него, выгибает Джону спину, искажает идеальные мелкие черты. Шерлок ждёт, пока не пройдут самые сильные спазмы - что занимает намного больше времени, чем обычно, - и осторожно вынимает пальцы, охватив ладонью ягодицу Джона, когда доктор падает ему на грудь.

Шерлоку кажется, что они лежат так очень долго, заново учась дышать.

— Скажи, что с тобой всё в порядке, - просит, наконец, Шерлок, убирая ладонь, которой бережно прижимал к себе голову Джона. Он не предполагал, что это прозвучит так убито. К сожалению, иначе не получается.

— ...мм грандиозно, - бормочет Джон, оценив состояние. - А ты?

— Будет хорошо.

Джон кивает в грудь Шерлока, рисуя пальцем узоры на его грудной мышце. Они молчат — так легче. Много, много легче, чем любой вид речи. Шерлок чувствует, как головокружительное блаженство понемногу исчезает.

— Это влияет на тебя, только несколько иначе, чем на большинство людей. Влияет на тебя... очень сильно, судя по всему. Возбуждение здесь вообще ни при чем, но погружаешься ты так же глубоко, как и я. Это правда, что ты сказал? Что я разбил тебя на кусочки? - спрашивает Джон, осторожно подбирая слова. Его тон довольный, любящий, но... осторожный.

— Да, - вздыхает Шерлок. - Не в уничижительном значении, веришь или нет. Просто это полностью выходило за рамки моего опыта.

— Кажется, сейчас я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Это было... чёрт. Я сам разбит вдребезги. Не в уничижительном смысле. Ты удивителен.

Улыбаясь, Шерлок целует его в лоб.

— Подвинься немного.

— Нет.

— Отвали.

— Пошел ты.

— Тебе же самому будет лучше в итоге.

Вздыхая, Джон поворачивается на спину. Шерлок исчезает в ванной, моет руки и живот, мочит полотенце и приносит его на кровать. Джон приподнимает бровь, глядя, как он приближается с полотенцем в руке, протирает нежную кожу опавшего члена Джона, смывает пот, сперму и любрикант с его расслабленного тела. Триумфально швырнув полотенце на дорогой стол, прямо на письменные принадлежности, Шерлок вытягивает телефон из кармана брюк. Никаких сообщений. Всё спокойно, или, по меньшей мере, ещё не всё потеряно.

Еще нет. Не этой ночью.

Восемь с половиной часов. Этого достаточно.

— Иди сюда, - шепчет Джон, протягивая руку.

— Я здесь, - говорит Шерлок, неожиданно ощущая усталость.

Джон приподнимает одеяло, приглашающе откинув другую руку. Шерлок устанавливает будильник на три часа до конца отсчета, забирается в кровать, спиной к Джону, который закутывает их одеялом. Доктор вытягивается вдоль спины Шерлока, положив ногу ему на голень, и обнимает его обеими руками.

Не существует больше ничего, кроме них. И не будет существовать еще несколько часов. Шерлок, непривычный к простому счастью, испытывает растущее беспокойство. Он давит это чувство в зародыше, сосредоточившись вместо него на пульсе Джона, на крике Джона во время оргазма в резной коробке из слоновой кости под кроватью в спальне во дворце разума. Пробежав пальцами по замочку, закрывает коробку и засыпает так глубоко, что ему ничего не снится.


	21. Chapter 21

Ранним утром звук будильника вырывает Шерлока из сна столь глубокого, что он неуютно напоминает смерть. Совершенно непохожего на обычное рваное, упоротое полузабытье, за которым наступает еще более неприятная бессонница, когда тихо пульсирующее сознание остро чувствует невидимую угрозу и Шерлок начинает жалеть, что не отмерил _самую-чуточку-большую_ или, наоборот, _самую-чуточку-меньшую_ дозу предыдущим вечером. Вечная неудовлетворенность. Вечная _маета_. По утрам он обычно чувствует себя напряженным, как высоковольтные провода. Но сейчас...

Необычно, что ресницы немного слиплись, а во рту пересохло, словно дышал он не через нос. Шерлок облизывает губы. Протянув руку, отключает сигнал будильника и проверяет, не было ли новых сообщений, потому что впервые в своей безумной жизни был достаточно утомлен, чтобы суметь проспать их без химического содействия.

Ничего. Ни от брата, ни от Джима Мориарти, ни голосовых сообщений из Ярда, ни единого СМС от Брэдстрит. Лишь глянцевый экран с отпечатком грязного пальца да значок полуразряженного аккумулятора — больше ничего.

Странно.

Без сигнала будильника в комнате очень тихо.

За спиной Шерлока лежит военный врач, прижавшись близко, насколько возможно, грудью к позвоночнику Шерлока – _совершенный крохотный хрупкий_ нос мягко дышит в мятые пряди его волос. Рукой Джон обнимает грудь Шерлока, мягко поглаживая пальцами редкие волоски на молочно-белой коже.

— Что там? - Голос Джона сдавленный, хриплый от сна и ниже, чем обычно. Звучит восхитительно. Шерлок задумывается, всегда ли голос Джона меняется по утрам; задумывается, сколько еще раз доведется встретить утро, и хватит ли времени прояснить вопрос. Голос Джона изменялся утром после _Фрисландии_. Изменялся и на следующий день, после хлороформа. Изменялся...

— Что-то происходит? - настаивает Джон всё еще хриплым голосом.

— Ничего, - озадаченно отвечает Шерлок.

Определенно, что-то очень не так.

Разве можно им просто лежать здесь вместе, роняя клетки кожи друг на друга, пока Джон возбуждает Шерлоку истрепанные нервные окончания, чтобы снова успокоить их плавными поглаживаниями, вот как сейчас, когда доктор водит ладонью... нет, _ласкает_ , правильное слово... его бедро и бок. С точки зрения логики продолжать это непозволительно: Шерлок действительно не тот человек, с которым может происходить подобное, это просто невозможно, присно и вовеки, то есть совершенно точно, случилось что-то ужасное. Он ощущает себя _избранным_ , и, хотя Джон не сказал ни слова, Шерлок, несмотря на свою дезориентацию, подозревает, что происходящее совершенно неприемлемо.

 _Я не променял бы тебя, здесь со мной, в этой постели,_ вспоминает Шерлок, _ни на кого другого._

Мироздание вышло из равновесия. Удача улыбается так ослепительно, что где-то в другом месте обязана происходить катастрофа.

В порядке эксперимента Шерлок набирает СМС Брэдстрит.

_Полагаю, вы нашли пистолет? ШХ_

Ответ приходит примерно через минуту. Это, очевидно, значит, что с его телефоном все в порядке.

_Да, только что. Сейчас у меня. Находка дня, свежевыловленная._

Странно.  
И тревожно.

Что-то не так. Джон прижимает пальцы ног к голой икре Шерлока. Это было бы абсолютно замечательно, существуй хоть тень шанса, что это может продлиться дольше. Может, Брэдстрит совсем не Брэдстрит? Необходим тест.

_Не могу поверить, что ты оказалась настолько тупа, чтобы засомневаться в моих выводах, пусть даже в течение 1,3 секунд. Я же, в конце концов, савант*. ШХ_

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: см. в вики Синдром_саванта ]_

 

Его мобильник пищит примерно через минуту.

_А еще ты поганец. Но без тебя у меня была бы дырка от бублика, а не пистолет, так что все равно спасибо._

Да, это совершенно точно Брэдстрит и никто другой. Шерлок разглядывает сообщение, прикусив губу, и пытается решить, как ответить на комплимент, чтобы не выглядеть ни слишком благодарным, ни слишком язвительным. От размышлений его отвлекает новое СМС.

_Этот твой заклятый враг — шизанутый молокосос... самоубийство под видом убийства? Приятель, покажи ему ад._

Это уже легче.

_Молокососы не убивают людей. Я полагал, что в Ярде это понимают. Рекомендацию приму к сведению. Вы предприняли какие-то дальнейшие действия? ШХ_

_Ряд шагов для освобождения Грейс Данбэр под залог. В остальном — ждем новостей от тебя._

— А теперь что происходит?

— Ничего, - признает Шерлок, с тихим вздохом возвращая телефон на прикроватный столик.

Джон придвигается к бледной спине Шерлока. Детектив немедленно понимает, что Джон не так уж и расслаблен, несмотря на то, что едва проснулся: его руки не останавливаются ни на секунду, а член ощутимо напряжен. Дыхание Джона, сладкое и медленное от сна, задевает висок Шерлока, и он с удовольствием отклоняет голову назад.

В клубе тихо, как может быть только в «Диогене»... это тишина, скопившаяся веками, почти историческое молчание, лежащее толстыми слоями, мягкими, как свежевыпавший снег. В нем нет ничего неуверенного или временного. Именно за это Шерлок любит «Диоген», хотя Майкрофт и предъявляет на клуб больше прав, что вполне отвратительно. Майкрофт оскверняет все любимые уголки Шерлока слащаво-фальшивым ароматом искусственной глазури. Но, несмотря на всё раздражение, испытываемое к брату, он обожает «Диоген». В этом месте тишина безмятежна как ширь Атлантики; нарушающие её звуки исходят только из ближайшего окружения Шерлока. Вдохи Джона, выдохи Джона, шуршание простыни и почти-трение плоти о плоть. Удары сердца, похожие на короткие песни.

 _Камерная музыка_ , думает Шерлок. К тому же в звукоизолированном помещении. Ничего постороннего, примитивного, банального.

— Зд **о** рово, - шепчет Джон. - Тут очень удобно.

Согласно хмыкнув, Шерлок возвращает руку под одеяло. В голове удивительно пусто. В обычных обстоятельствах это наполнило бы его отвращением к себе, и он чувствует кисловатый привкус мучительной тяги к кокаину, способному развеять бессвязность. Понадобится совсем немножко, и мгновенно вернутся бесстрастие и острота ума. Но Джон здесь и Джон хороший, и в любом случае Шерлоку нельзя. Не сейчас: игра все еще продолжается, а в голову очень старой и, вероятно, опутанной семтексом женщины нацелено смертельное оружие.

Через несколько минут Шерлок понимает, что даже будь у него кокаин, ему не хотелось бы рассеивать этот туман, и настолько удивлен таким отклонением от собственной нормы, что окончательно просыпается.

 _Блаженство_ , отождествляет он после краткого анализа словарного запаса.

Оно ощущается как маленький, нелетучий, совершенно белый воробышек на ладони — без головы и ног, лишь сглаженный птичий силуэт с кротко трепещущими пушистыми крылышками. Шерлок интуитивно подозревает, что это создание исключительно хрупкое. Тихо ступая босыми ногами, он минует холлы своего дворца разума, направляясь к спальне, бережно неся создание у груди. Сотворяет у окна в углу гнездышко и кладет в него _блаженство_ с благоговением, возникшим из глубокого шока.

— Мы что, даже не двигались? - изумляется он.

— Нет. Видимо, ты был вконец измотан, если сумел отключиться, как спящая красавица.

— Пожалуй, - понимает Шерлок. - Думаю, что... да. Просто... отвлекся. Перед этим.

Они снова молчат. Кончики пальцев Джона любовно выводят маленькие узоры на груди Шерлока. Джон сполз чуть ниже, и эрекция, которая толкалась в крестец, теперь забралась Шерлоку между ягодиц. Очевидно, что это случайность, потому что Джон замирает, словно пытается определить, можно ли. Поскольку Шерлок не коченеет, а лишь мирно зевает, Джон также расслабляется. 

Шерлок лениво задается вопросом, что он делает, потому что это приятное ощущение... совсем не угрожающее, интимно-гармоничное, как ключ с замком — роман двух объектов, созданных, чтобы соединиться. Когда губы Джона начинают ласкать ему шею, Шерлок понимает, что причина перемещения Джона вниз проистекала из желания попробовать молочно-утреннюю кожу, и жмурится от удовольствия. Это – только для Шерлока, вовсе не для Джона.

— Чертовски трудно поверить, что я и вправду здесь, - приглушенно признается Джон в шею Шерлока.

Шерлок хорошо понимает, что ощущает Джон, но склонен полагать, что причины ощущений различны.

— Почему?

— Потому что мы встречаемся всего четыре дня. Где-то так. Если считать с вечера на «Фрисландии», а не со следующего утра.

Полусонный Шерлок начинает подсчет. В последнее время произошло столько событий, что эта информация несколько удивительна, но да, Джон прав. Четыре дня. Три дела, три заложника. Один жуткий сэндвич с сыром и помидоркой. Одно беспрецедентное принятие ванны. Больше сексуальных контактов, чем Шерлок полагал себя способным вынести, при этом еще и восхитительных. Неудивительно, что он провалился в лишенное снов забвение.

— Мы даже ни разу не были на свидании*, - лениво тянет слова Шерлок.

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: анлийское to date обозначает как «встречаться», так и «ходить на свидание». ]_

 

— Нет? - Джон усмехается, лаская ртом позвоночный столб Шерлока. - Мм. Неверно. Ты пригласил меня на свидание в тот день, когда мы познакомились.

— Технически это была форма благодарности.

— Свидание.

— Вовсе нет.

— Даже тот парень, Анджело, сказал, что это свидание.

— Это не было свиданием.

— Было, было.

— Ты не можешь изменить реальность просто не соглашаясь со мной. Это была благодарность. Я не _хожу на свидания_. Тебя просто неестественно влекут опасные люди и ситуации, поэтому события после задержания Эбернетти показались тебе...

— _Меня_ неестественно влекут опасные люди и ситуации? - Джон усмехается. - Почему всё всегда _моя_ вина? Разве не _ты_ слал мне СМС каждые тридцать секунд? В любом случае, с тех пор у нас было множество свиданий. В том эфиопском ресторанчике. Прогулка по берегу Темзы в полночь на прошлой неделе.

Шерлок ёрзает в раздражении и чувствует спиной трение о теплое тело Джона.

— Владельца ресторана обворовывала жена, а прогулка берегом Темзы в полночь на прошлой неделе была попыткой выследить серийного душителя — удачной попыткой, кстати.

Джон остается невозмутим.

— Тот вечер, дома, когда я показал тебе _Непрощённого_ , был свиданием.

Шерлок еле сдерживает фыркание.

— Это ты смотрел, как человек с Дикого Запада щурится весь фильм в полутьме, потому что кто-то явно забыл, что при съемке нужна подсветка, а я потягивал чай и обдумывал новую статью о сигаретном пепле, которая обязана стать сенсацией и заслужить всеобщее одобрение.

— Ты, верно, шутишь?

— Нет. Я _разбираюсь_ в пепле.

— Свидания. Всё это были свидания. Я тебя раскусил, друг мой. Я знаю, как ты ловишь свой кайф, и я знаю, что я на свидании, когда оказываюсь на нём.

Засмеявшись, Шерлок проводит по руке Джона, продолжающей путешествие по его грудной клетке. Просовывает кончики пальцев между пальцами Джона, когда рука перебирается выше, нежно охватывая горло Шерлока.

— Что ты делаешь?

— У тебя самый замечательный смех. А смеешься ты... не слишком часто. Я хотел его почувствовать.

Это заставляет Шерлока замолчать, хотя он не желает мешать исследованиям Джона. Вместо этого он вздыхает и в качестве извинения сглатывает под ладонью приятеля. Нажим руки Джона понемногу увеличивается. Это совсем не напоминает угрозу: скорее, оно привязывает Шерлока к земле, как любимый ребенком воздушный шарик, который в любой момент мог бы улететь.

— Я никогда в жизни не был на свидании, - настаивает Шерлок. - Цель свиданий - это отношения. Я никогда не состоял в отношениях, и ты отлично это знаешь.

— Только секс, значит?

— Да.

— Но партнеров было меньше, чем у меня.

— Меньше, - соглашается Шерлок, испытывая некий болезненный укол. - Почему мы вообще об этом говорим?

— Потому что совсем друг друга не знаем, а вместе мы уже четыре дня, - спокойно констатирует Джон. - Если мне из-за кого-то сносит крышу, я бы предпочел по крайней мере примерно знать его биографию. И если мы будем вместе спать, то я хотел бы прекратить относиться к тебе так, словно ты сломаешься, если я задам ненужный вопрос.

— Как-то раз ты полчаса допрашивал меня про наркотический стаж и угрожал позвонить в полицию, когда я не хотел отвечать, - сухо замечает Шерлок.

— Да, ну, это было раньше, - Джон пожимает плечами. - Сейчас ты меня пугаешь до полусмерти, - и ты уже это выяснил, умник, поздравляю, - и меня это, правда, напрягает. Я не хочу быть таким... въедливым. Тебе это мешает?

— Нет, - с удивлением осознает Шерлок. Хотя должно мешать, потому что... ну, должно, так ведь? Сыщик тянется назад и проводит ладонью по бедру Джона.

— Ты уже кого-нибудь так трахал раньше? - урчит Джон.

Он имеет в виду прошлую ночь, и длинные пальцы Шерлока, и чудесные звуки, которые издавал, когда Шерлок разбирал его на кусочки. Задрожав, сыщик качает лежащей на подушке головой. Это... было бы невозможно. Чувствует, как член Джона делается чуть более твердым и подрагивает, упираясь ему в копчик.

— Нет, - хрипло признает Шерлок. В голосе отражается слишком много чувств с его точки зрения.

— Нет?

— Хранил себя в чистоте, - язвит он, закатив глаза. _Уже лучше._

Джон довольно смеется.

— Неужели совсем никто не хотел?

— Нет. Но я бы в любом случае послал их к черту.

— А тебе самому понравилось?

— Ты знаешь, что мне понравилось. Мне, вероятно, понравилось даже больше, чем... стоп. А _тебе_ понравилось?

— Было очень приятно, - отвечает Джон таким похотливым тоном, что Шерлок прижимается к нему еще ближе. - Нужно будет повторить как-нибудь. Ну ты знаешь, в один из тех дней. В нечетную среду. Когда тебе будет... скучно или вроде того.

— Хорошо, - одобряет Шерлок. Улыбается, когда пальцы Джона обводят его кадык и ямки на шее.

— Скажи мне, что ты чувствовал, - просит Джон, целуя лопатки Шерлока.

— О чём ты?

— Ты светился как ёлка на Рождество, так же как тогда в ванне, как потом в постели, но... я тогда уделял тебе не слишком много внимания. Прости, но ты убивал меня просто. Я правда был тогда недееспособен. Растекся в лужицу, и потом был совершенно бесполезен. Если бы это я вынимал из тебя душу, я бы и сам понял, но... эмпатически этого я не делал. А я пытаюсь тебя понять, так что... Объясни мне. Пожалуйста.

К поцелую присоединяются зубы, и Шерлок втягивает воздух.

— Я... ах! - заикается он.

— Что?

— Прости, это... приятно. Я... э... чувствовал...

— Думай-думай, гений, у меня много времени, - бормочет Джон, и Шерлок чувствует легкое движение его бедер. Это не совсем толчок, но это движение ни с чем не спутать, и оно напоминает Шерлоку утро после отравления хлороформом, когда Джон был смущен, неловко себя чувствовал и думал, что напрягает Шерлока. Осознав, что с ним на самом деле перестали обращаться как с хрупким цветком, Шерлок широко улыбается и напрягает мозг в поисках уместного термина, объясняющего то, что он испытал во время их самых интимных мгновений. Мысленно воспроизведя запись и еще раз пережив тридцать шесть секунд последней интерлюдии и последовавшего за ней послевкусия, он находит парсинг этого опыта менее трудоемким, чем ранее полагал.

— Мы были контуром, - говорит он, откашлявшись. - Я был в тебе, а ты целовал меня, и возник контур — цепь высокого напряжения, когда я вызывал у тебя стон, и твой воздух был в моих легких. Если перевести это ощущение в электрические сигналы, я оценил бы напряжение в сорок одну, может, сорок две тысячи вольт, пусть я отлично знаю, что число ионов натрия и калия в человеческом теле слишком низко, чтобы создать такой потенциал. Человеческий организм способен генерировать разность потенциалов максимум сто милливольт, но чем дольше я тебя касался, тем сильнее твой потенциал нарастал, и стал моим, перейдя на мою симпатическую нервную систему, а мой перешел обратно на твою, и в результате импульсы-триггеры моих сердечных сокращений стали существенно выше по дифференциальной шкале. Я так это ощущал.

Доктор негромко стонет, и его ладонь сползает ниже, чтобы крепко сжать бедро Шерлока, а движение его корпуса не спутать ни с чем. Член, забравшийся между ягодиц Шерлока, горячее, чем тело Джона, что можно легко объяснить органической химией крови и любви.

— Прости, - говорит Джон, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Шерлока и глубоко дыша через нос, - прости, это было... прости... Кажется, ты только что признался в своих чувствах описанием явлений электромагнетизма. Учитывая, что ты считаешь страх гормональным дисбалансом, а сантименты — химическим дефектом... я даже не удивлен. Ты испытал всё это из-за меня и даже не возбудился?

— Тебе никогда меня не возбудить, - вздыхает Шерлок, выгибая спину, чтобы прижаться к Джону плотнее. - А если бы ты смог, я бы это ненавидел. И ты всегда меняешь электрические импульсы-триггеры моих сердечных сокращений.

— Возможно, это самая романтичная вещь из всех, что мне говорили, пусть даже я ее и не понимаю.

— Всё как ты сам сказал тогда... я счастлив, просто глядя, как ты входишь в комнату, - признается Шерлок. - Думаю, что фактор секса... лишь усиливает данное явление.

Джон издает мягкий носовой звук, колебания у которого, очевидно, идеальной частоты для того, чтобы послать серебряную стрелу прямо в грудь Шерлока. Распахнув глаза в момент, когда эта мысль ударила молнией, он тянется за пролившимся пакетиком с остатками любриканта, брошенным ночью на прикроватный столик, и набирает нужное количество, и заводит руку за спину, охватывая ладонью член Джона. Доктор негромко стонет, приподнимаясь на локте, чтобы взглянуть на Шерлока.

— Ты вообще соображаешь, что делаешь? - Волосы Джона растрепаны, а глаза по-прежнему немного сонные. Выглядит действительно удивленным, хотя уголки его рта изогнулись в лукавой улыбке.

— Помогаю, - говорит Шерлок, невинно помаргивая. Охватив член плотнее, он неторопливо проводит ладонью несколько раз вверх и вниз, чем вызывает у Джона легкую дрожь, потом вытирает руку о простыню и выжидательно приподнимает бровь.

— Шерлок, я не собираюсь...

— Ты не причиняешь мне боли, идиот, и я не имею ничего против, - настаивает Шерлок, испытывая прилив раздражения. - Просто не вво...

— Я уже говорил, анальный секс с тобой меня совершенно не интересует. Твоё восприятие на слух ни на что не годно.

— Это не _то же самое_. Я не это имел в виду, этого я тоже не хочу, но я _не имею ничего против_.

В этой паре предложений Шерлок слышит все свои сомнения, и пыл, и преданность, и нервы, и отчужденность, и заносчивость, и нужду — в почти дрожащих гласных, в слишком сдавленном тоне, — и если эти смешанные сигналы сбивают с толку его самого, вряд ли они могут положительно влиять на либидо Джона. Замерев, почти затаив дыхание, Шерлок ожидает отказа, уже хотя бы потому, что идея была очень глупой.

— Мм. Давай прямым текстом. Ты не имеешь ничего против, если я потрусь о твой зад как прыщавый подросток, забывший купить гандоны, - говорит Джон, но в его голосе слышен смех, и это совершенно исключительно.

Шерлок ухмыляется.

— Только если ты будешь меня при этом целовать.

— Твою мать, да, - выдыхает Джон, и пальцы, не сжимающие тазовую кость Шерлока, забираются ему в волосы.

Склонившись, Джон прижимает губы к височной кости за ухом Шерлока — в этой позе сложно перейти к настоящим поцелуям. Военврач неспешно трется о детектива: его член теперь скользкий и на пути к полной эрекции. Зубы Джона нежно царапают ему шею, ногти мягко скребут кожу головы, а рука, сжимающая тазовую кость, передвигается ниже, чтобы прижаться к паху, и _что, господи, что еще_ язык ласково гладит ушную раковину Шерлока, и детектив внезапно морщится, потому что всё очень здорово и очень временно, и _так приятно_ лежать в объятиях; _очень очень приятно_ быть прижатым к тому, кто хочет тебя ради чего-то другого, нежели быстрого перепиха.

Случилось именно то, чему Шерлок так опасался позволить произойти. Само случилось. Он проиграл битву.

У него есть _надежда_.

Что, если это сверхъестественное напряжение между состоянием блаженства и покоя — нормально?

Что, если бы он мог так жить? По утрам? Каждое утро? Когда нет дел, внезапных похищений, жестоких убийств и наглых грабежей, на которые Джон берет с собой пистолет, а его глаза обретают стальной цвет дорогой кухонной утвари при свете солнца, и он смеется в лицо хаосу и опасности?

_Что, если бы..._

— Все нормально? - обеспокоенно спрашивает Джон. Его тело замирает.

— Да, я... - Шерлок сглатывает. Затем быстро начинает говорить. Пожалуй, даже слишком быстро. - В этой позе ты можешь прикасаться ко мне почти везде, у тебя есть доступ к значительной части моего эпидермиса, и мне это нравится, должен заметить для протокола, и это... но это...

— Слишком? - предлагает Джон, когда друг умолкает.

— Да. Пожалуйста, не останавливайся, - шепчет Шерлок.

Джон снова мягко двигает бедрами и ведет ладонь вверх от живота Шерлока, чтобы погладить ребра. Джон в его волосах, Джон окутывает его тело, Джон нежно трется о его кожу. Все это совершенно изумительно какое-то время, а затем, когда губы доктора возвращаются к горлу Шерлока и зубы покусывают кожу, детектив издает звук, который - к своему прискорбию - может описать только как поскуливание.

Поскуливание определенно не является уместным явлением в спальне. Даже если он чувствует себя так, словно в затрепленной библиотеке дворца разума вдруг распахнулись занавески и затхлые ковры залил теплый свет. К сожалению, Джон снова останавливается.

— Что? - взрывается Шерлок.

— Ого, тихо, тихо, - поспешно говорит Джон. Пальцы в волосах Шерлока слегка расслабляются. - Снова слишком?

— Нет, - рычит Шерлок, злясь на себя. Сгребает простыню в кулак в попытке снова ощутить земное притяжение. - Чёрт. Прости...

— Нет.

— Но...

— Шерлок.

— Я здесь. Алло.

— Не извиняйся. В жопу извинения. Просто поговори со мной. - Голос у Джона не злой, и даже с закрытыми глазами Шерлок видит его лицо: морщинки беспокойства, боли и смеха вокруг темных глаз доктора, асимметрично сдвинутые брови, а Шерлок просто любит этого человека, любит так сильно, что не может нормально дышать, а Джон здесь и думает, что Шерлоку не нравится испытывать эту удушающую нежность, что Шерлок не хочет утонуть в чувствах, что не хочет любить в ответ так, как Джон уже почти признал, что любит Шерлока; думает, что Шерлок либо не влюблен, либо не хочет быть таковым, что полная чушь, и осознание этого вдруг ранит Шерлока сильнее, чем он когда-либо полагал возможным. - Не извиняйся. Это слишком? Или ты...

— Я не знаю, - шипит Шерлок. Джон просто должен понять, что не происходит ничего плохого, или это убьет Шерлока. Он не нежный цветок, не драгоценность, а его _желания_ просто не вписываются в рамки разговорной речи. - Это не _важно_.

— Малыш, ты должен мне, мать твою, сказать, если я... что, перегружаю твой жесткий диск?

— Я _не знаю_ , пожалуйста, не прекращай.

— Я не собираюсь просто...

— Ты полагаешь, что вопрос в физической сфере, что-то, что ты делаешь не так, но дело не в этом, всё отлично, просто я чувствую... всё, - в отчаянии признает Шерлок.

Вздыхая, Джон отводит кудри на лбу Шерлока и наклоняет голову. Слегка погладив губами ушную раковину Шерлока, захватывает мочку. Его рука сдвигается вниз, скользнув по животу детектива, мягко прижимается, и Шерлоку становится слегка легче дышать.

— Я с тобой, - спокойно говорит он. Словно обещает. - Что бы ни случилось, я с тобой.

Так, определенно, гораздо лучше.

— Я это знаю, - уверяет Шерлок, обернувшись, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Джона, потому что говорит искренне. Если Джон сказал, что он с Шерлоком, если уверен в своем благосклонном владении*, тогда он прав. Он с Шерлоком.

И он действительно с ним. С ним, когда улыбается и целует губы Шерлока, и Шерлок стонет; с ним через несколько минут, когда член Джона осторожно скользит всё быстрее; с ним, когда Джон начинает мурлыкать нежную бессмыслицу, подобно молитве в храмовой тишине клуба; с ним, даря Шерлоку спокойствие и безопасность, когда его движения теряют ритм и замедляются, _мягко-мягко_ ; и с ним, когда Шерлок яростно тянется назад, чтобы поймать его ногу; и с ним, когда резко втягивает воздух и кончает, тяжело дыша в шею Шерлока, и его дыхание неотличимо от поцелуев, дорожку из которых он оставляет на худых лопатках Шерлока.

Всё это время Джон с ним. То есть всё в порядке.

Шерлок смутно сознает, что Джон покинул кровать, поэтому вытягивается на животе, обхватив руками голову – тело гудит от абсурдно мелкой дрожи, словно в венах и артериях течет шампанское. Доктор возвращается с теплым полотенцем и, встав на колени на матрасе, уверенными движениями протирает Шерлоку ягодицы. Сперма не беспокоит Шерлока, он лишь молчаливо надеется, что Джону хватит здравого смысла внести свой вклад в общую атмосферу дебоша в комнате. И действительно, полотенце, отброшенное прочь, приземляется на телевизоре, полусвесившись на плоский экран.

_Идеально._

— Кстати говоря, ты действительно невъебенно красив, - говорит Джон, сворачиваясь клубочком на своей стороне кровати.

Шерлок хмыкает, подтягивая колени повыше и отзеркаливая позу Джона. Джон проводит пальцем по его скуле. Несколько мгновений они просто смотрят друг на друга. Джон выглядит несколько ошарашенным.

В других обстоятельствах это было бы смехотворно, но Шерлок знает, что чувствует Джон.

— Ну всё, нет. Не так. Иди же сюда, ты... ты практически выпрыгиваешь из собственной шкуры, - объявляет Джон.

Шерлок послушно придвигается ближе на помятой постели и укладывается головой на грудь Джона, а коленом на его ноги; волны дрожи всё ещё пробегают по позвоночнику. Они лежат так некоторое время, делясь молчанием. Это так же приятно как секс, только спокойнее. Как река и водопад: ни один из них не мощнее и не слабее, они суть одно и то же на разной скорости. Он мог бы опять заснуть, изумленно осознает Шерлок, ощущая периодичные прикосновения губ к линии волос.

— Надеюсь, кто-нибудь когда-то говорил это тебе, - размышляет Джон, смыкая объятия. - Даже если он был полным мудаком.

— Говорил мне что?

— Что ты красив.

Поразмышляв над вопросом, Шерлок сознает, что, действительно, ему об этом говорили. Шесть лет назад при совсем других обстоятельствах.

 _Ты вырос в такого охуительного красавца_ , писал в извращенным восторге Джим Мориарти. _Обожаю твое лицо, твоё абсолютно невероятное лицо — так сильно, что просто не могу его не одолжить. Но не волнуйся: когда я сделаю из него шикарную нарядную маску, я компенсирую тебе синтетической кожей эту потерю. Не могу же я позволить тебе УМЕРЕТЬ рядом со мной, правда? Даже если у меня будет твоё сохранённое в коже лицо, чтобы помнить тебя. Тогда я мог бы надевать маску и ласкать себя, и часами быть нами обоими одновременно._

— Да, - неохотно говорит Шерлок.

Кто-то стучит в дверь.

Выскользнув из-под Шерлока, Джон вскакивает на ноги и извлекает из шкафа халат. Он выглядит отдохнувшим. Точнее, восстановившимся. Оберегая ладони, Шерлок перекатывается в сидячее положение и набрасывает на бедра покрывало. Поднимает телефон, но ничего не изменилось. Новых сообщений нет, и тревога возвращается снова, взбирается ящерицей по позвоночнику, тогда как Джон методично поднимает пистолет и идет к двери с выражением, по которому ясно, что от непрошеных гостей потребуется совсем немного, чтобы нарваться на выстрел.

Антея, ужасно снисходительная и относительно красивая подчиненная Майкрофта, входит в комнату, что-то печатая в телефоне. На ней шитая на заказ черная юбка, жакет и струящаяся атласная блузка цвета слоновой кости. Она легко несет тяжелую армейскую сумку - Шерлок немедленно распознает сумку Джона, - и ставит её на пол у шкафа. Вероятно, ей приказали привезти часть их вещей, и сей доставкой явно подтверждается давнее предположение Шерлока, что стоит ему переступить порог клуба «Диоген», Майкрофта немедленно о том информируют.

Невыносимая скотина.

— Ну, здравствуй, - говорит Джон, выдавливая улыбку. Возвращает пистолет на стол. - Мы тут... хм. Привет. Рады тебя видеть.

Антея выглядит мрачно. Ее милое округлое лицо напряжено, полные губы сжаты, глаза потемнели, меж бровей пролегла морщинка. Шерлок никогда еще не видел, чтобы Антею что-то вывело из равновесия. Ни разу. Ни одно событие не способно стереть с её лица отстраненную улыбку. Это один из краеугольных камней существования Шерлока. Когда-то Майкрофт вынужден был иметь дело с серьезной ядерной угрозой – Северная Корея едва смогла вдохновить Антею сдвинуть брови. На мгновение. Если Антея по какой-то причине действительно расстроена, Шерлок не желает даже предполагать масштабы этого явления. Она бросает взгляд на два полотенца, на неодетых мужчин, слегка морщит нос и возвращает внимание к телефону.

— И тебе тоже доброго утра, - говорит Джон, когда становится сыт этим по горло. - Так что же, в моей сумке для нас лежат сменные трусы, или я сумел забыть, что возвращаюсь на фронт?

Антея нажимает _Отправить_ и поднимает на него безразличный взгляд.

— Кофе? Я могу позвонить в сервис, - предлагает Джон с жестом, каким-то образом одновременно крайне саркастичным и гостеприимным. Это чудесно.

— А, - отвечает она.

— Булочку? Яйца? Круассан? - старается Джон, едва сдерживая враждебность.

— Ммм... нет времени, - отвечает Антея.

— Мы куда-то собираемся?

— Да, - охотно подтверждает она.

— Мне предстоит общение с Мориарти? Майкрофт его нашел? Что случилось? - требует Шерлок.

— Ответы соответственно, — четко отвечает Антея, приподнимая брови, - нет, да и бум.

 

Менее получаса требуется Шерлоку с Джоном, чтобы, надев свежую одежду из армейского мешка, прибыть на место преступления в одном из черных роскошных автомобилей Майкрофта. Добравшись до убогих предместий Хаверинга, они обнаруживают, что тихие окрестности кишат полицейскими автомобилями. Ощущая подступающую тошноту, Шерлок выбирается из машины и поднимает воротник пальто – на этот раз как щит, а не для эффекта. Осознает, что ничего не ел со вчерашнего дня; неожиданный голод начинает ощущаться скорее как головокружение, чем как простые спазмы желудка. Если бы только принять совсем чуть-чуть кокаина - или, еще лучше, морфия — неудобное наличие у него аппетита проблемы не представляло бы.

 _Голод – посткоитальные сантименты,_ уверяет себя Шерлок, сражаясь с приступом страха. _Гормональные последствия. Вот и всё_.

— Идем же, - говорит Антея, стремительно двигаясь в направлении центра столпотворения. - Ты нужен своему брату.

— Если намазать натуру этой женщины на губку, я, пожалуй, мог бы обеззаразить весь наш холодильник, - бормочет Джон, застегивая куртку и уверенно шагая вперед рядом с Шерлоком.

Детектив едва его слышит. _Вот твоё равновесие_ , думает он, _вот цена маленькой белой безголовой птички в гнезде, стоимость утреннего молчания, расплата за «Я с тобой». Вот и возмездие._ Повсюду полицейские в штатском, они делают заметки, приглушенно разговаривая. Только что взошло солнце, и мягким голубоватым светом озаряет крохотные домики, магазинчик горячей пищи, маленький универмаг на углу, цветочную выставку и обломки, всюду обломки, - хуже, чем на Бейкер-стрит, где всего лишь выбило окна, - куски дерева, бетона, металла и пластика, и пыль, и пепел, и другие материалы, не поддающиеся идентификации. Неяркий свет освещает всё это: людей в толпе, прижимающих пальцы к дрожащим губам, каменные лица полицейских саперов, бледного Майкрофта с кислой миной и с зонтиком, висящим на руке, говорящего по телефону.

И зияющую, тошнотворную дымящуюся выбоину в пейзаже, где когда-то стоял дом слепой старой женщины.

 

_[ *Прим.перев. про «Я с тобой». Фразу оригинала I’ve got you – английский штамп-информирование о помощи и поддержке в критический момент, который обычно произносится с целью успокоить собеседника, – можно перевести и буквально, через значение оборота have got = владеть, обладать. I have got a dog = Я завел собаку (владею собакой). То есть «я с тобой» в английском может значить то же, что и русское «ты принадлежишь мне», и в оригинале это двойное значение мило и непереводимо обыгрывается, и у переводчика вскипает мозг. ]_

 

 **Просто_Даша** , еще раз огромное спасибо за вычитку.


	22. Chapter 22

От автора:

Народ, довожу до сведения тех, кого, может быть, приведут в замешательство или заденут некоторые фразы этой главы: Шерлок в этой истории считает себя асексуалом, а не геем. (Помимо этого, хотя с романтической точки зрения он гомосексуален и имеет соответствующий сексуальный опыт, он недостаточно подкован в собственной терминологии. Поэтому его можно воспринимать... так, как хочется воспринимать.) Несколько лет назад у меня возникли проблемы с фандомом в связи с серией “Парадоксы”, когда тот (совершенно спятивший) Шерлок сказал, что не гей, потому что был демисексуалом и полагал, что может испытывать влечение к любимой женщине – пусть даже только гипотетически, - если бы нашлась та, что его заинтересовала бы.

Для протокола: если вы асек, демисексуал, нормал или транс, гей, слабоумный, фиолетовый, натурал, западаете только на роботов – я не вижу в этом никаких проблем.

Если вы желаете прочитать очень много слов об абсолютно гомосексуальном Шерлоке Холмсе, идите в мои истории на liquidfic.org. Если вы хотите выразить недовольство, постарайтесь уложиться в 140 символов в @wordstrings в twitter'e. Мои герои не всегда вписываются в четкие рамки.

 

**Глава 22**

_Воистину, несправедливо_ , полагает Шерлок, _что всем другим людям на свете так легко притворяться, что жизнь прекрасна_.

Он стоит около морга в коридоре Сент-Барта и смотрит, как его рука тянется в самый потайной карман, которым может похвастать его пальто; он, определенно, регистрирует перемещение пальцев, но не помнит, чтобы командовал им двигаться, _пальцы для Джона, теперь только для него,_ ощупывать, _не только теперь, ты, идиот,_ искать, _Джону, может, и доставили удовольствие однажды, но не в данный момент и, может, уже никогда,_ шарить по шелковой подкладке, _кроме того, он справится, когда ты, наконец, умрешь, он пережил куда худшие вещи и справился,_ и он нащупывает одинокую сигарету, _но не пачку, никогда пачку, Лестрейд находит их, как рентген_ и извлекает вместе с зажигалкой, которая в теории могла бы пригодиться по множеству причин.

Шерлок прикуривает сигарету. Он испытывает сейчас некоторую нежность к этому одинокому объекту, которому собирается выжечь сердце. Они одинаковы, Шерлок и сигарета. Обычно подобные мысли ему отвратительны, но здесь всё иначе, здесь тождественность. Оба хрупки, оба начинены мощью и ядом, оба истлеют в прах слишком быстро, оставив после себя лишь едкий запах дыма, подобный тому, что витает сейчас над местом взрыва бомбы.

Шерлок сжимает губы на фильтре и _затягивается._ Это восхитительно. 

Свет в коридоре одновременно и слабый, и слишком резкий, полы неприятно нейтральны, стены скучны и воздух стерилен, но там, за дверями, возле которых ждёт Шерлок, _дозревают, дозревают, дозревают_ тела. Скоро двери откроются и выйдет Молли. Скоро можно будет сделать что-нибудь полезное.

Пусть даже это не продлится долго.

_Затяжка. Задержать дыхание._

_Огонь. Энергия. Химические реакции. Спокойствие._

_Выдох._

Заслышав поскрипывание практичной обуви, Шерлок открывает глаза и раздраженно глядит. Он не знает эту медсестру, не знает врача, идущего за ней, не знает уборщика, не знает гробовщика и не знает коронера. Он ловит взгляды этих людей, спешащих по своим важным рассветным делам, отказываясь моргать. Волна сдержанного пренебрежения накрывает Шерлока, когда самые ранние пташки из массы студентов и медиков торопятся мимо, бросая на него гневные взгляды, словно курение в здании что-то значит.

Не значит.

_Ни хера не значит._

Все это ничего не значит.

 _Морфий_ , думает Шерлок. _Скоро._

_Очень скоро._

Сглатывает болезненный комок в горле.

— Это необходимо? - вздыхает Майкрофт, приближаясь и набирая что-то на своем чертовом телефоне.

— О, не знаю. А тебе необходимо было удерживать меня от звонка с решением, которое предотвратило бы угрозу взрыва, а потом тащить меня в морг оценить, хорошо ли смотрится каша из кишок Риты и Мориарти? - рычит Шерлок самым ледяным тоном.

Шерлок помог каждой команде криминалистов – и сотрудникам Ярда, и летучим обезьянам* Майкрофта — всем, чем мог. Изыскание в руинах образцов человеческих тканей не то чтобы являлось его сильной стороной, но он произвел тщательный осмотр территории и рявкал на каждого, кто, предположительно, мог по глупости что-нибудь уничтожить (таковых было лишь несколько человек, поскольку, как полагает Шерлок, исследование места взрыва в принципе - священный ритуал и бесполезная трата времени). Не то чтобы он имел какое-то представление о принципах разлёта частиц при взрыве, но он знает всё о физике и человеческом поведении, поэтому может определить зоны, представляющие наибольший интерес.

 

_[ *Прим.перев.: Летучие Обезьяны — крылатые существа из книги «Волшебник из страны Оз», сами по себе не злые, но крайне опасные противники в случае сражения; долгие века подчинялись приказам владельцев Золотой Шапки. ]_

 

Эти умозаключения привели его к следующим выводам:

_Я отказался играть в его игру, и вот. Вот куда это меня привело. Джим Мориарти взорвал чертову бомбу, привязанную к старой женщине, чтобы дать мне урок._

_Вот куда привели ее отвага и повиновение... её, этот перепуганный старческий голос в моем телефоне. Вот куда привели меня деликатность, осторожность и доверие. От такого рода безумия нет защиты._

_Вот куда нас приводит хождение вокруг да около,_ полагает Шерлок. _Расплата за шесть долбаных часов счастья._

Мысленным взглядом он еще раз просматривает доклад, прочитанный час назад, когда ветер всё ещё трепал ему волосы и Антея всё ещё хмурилась, а Джон всё ещё светился – тот доклад, что показал ему Майкрофт на экране телефона в идеально недрогнувшей, - но и непривычно робкой, - руке.

_Рита [ВЫРЕЗАНО]. Рост: 169 см, вес: 59 кг. Дата рождения: [ВЫРЕЗАНО]. Незрячая, европеоидной расы, преподаватель, пенсионерка..._

Шерлок сжимает веки и снова затягивается, и вдруг осознает ужасную вещь: Майкрофт здесь, стоит совсем рядом и внимательно за ним наблюдает.

— Тебе _не всё равно_ , - говорит Майкрофт будто бы удивленно.

Шерлок зыркает на британское правительство - тот вызывающе крутит зонтиком, уперев в землю кончик.

_Типично._

— Это потому что мне предстоит... - Шерлок обрывает фразу, вспомнив слова Джона, и не говорит _умирать в агонии, которая будет тянуться, вероятнее всего, несколько декад_ , и лишь надменно поднимает бровь.

Нелепо с его стороны - ограничиться лишь лицевой мимикой. В этой сфере невозможно победить: Майкрофту нет равных, когда идет речь о недовольных выражениях. Лицо брата складывается в тонкую усмешку, неожиданно напоминая оригами в форме свиньи.

Осознав сравнительное сходство, Шерлок едва успевает сдержать смешок.

— Я имел в виду заложницу, - вздыхает Майкрофт. - Рита, преподавала в начальной школе, иногда занималась арт-терапией, совершенно чужой человек, ты никогда с ней не встречался – и поверь, я это выяснил доподлинно.

Шерлок молчит. В легких ужасно больно. Смотрит на струйку дыма, змейкой вьющуюся у лица.

— Твоё беспокойство понять легко, но как понимать потерю контроля?

Обычно не отвечать Майкрофту было делом чести. Сейчас, дыша через сигарету, как в акваланг глубоко под водой, это больше похоже на способ выживания.

— Мне и не должно быть все равно, - сдавленно произносит Шерлок. - Я с ними в одной лодке. Если это не мое дело, то чье же?

— Их семей и друзей. Их любовников. Нормальных людей. Сдерживайся, - рычит Майкрофт. - И избавь меня от драматизма. Ты с ними в _разных_ лодках. Они лишь пешки в большой игре.

— Пешки делают из слоновой кости, черного дерева, пластика и древесины твердых пород. - К губе прилип крохотный кусочек бумаги, Шерлок снимает его _мои руки не дрожат, ничуть, или по крайней мере по другой причине, потому что слишком долго не курил, совершенно нормально так себя чувствовать после долгого перерыва; да и кроме никотина есть еще ацетальдегид, мышьяк, бензол, бериллий, кадмий, этиленоксид, формальдегид, фуран, гидразин, всё понятно и совершенно нормально, лишь то, что всегда содержится в сигаретах, со мной все в порядке, вообще всё отлично._ \- Пешки не погибают насильственной смертью.

— Погибают, вообще-то, - поправляет кошмарный брат. - Ежедневно. Во всем мире.

_Изопрен, свинец, нитрометан, нитрозодиэтиламин._

— И все погибают из-за меня? - шепчет Шерлок. - Мне говорили, что _смерть из-за Шерлока Холмса_ \- явление достаточно редкое...

— Да бога ради, не ты причинил ей вред, а Джеймс Мориарти! - Уголки ужасного рта Майкрофтa опускаются в кислотном неодобрении. - Возьми себя в руки. Рэдберд, Шерлок. _Рэдберд._

— О, боже, только не это снова, сейчас у меня точно нет на это сил, - стонет Шерлок. Затягивается бунтарски глубоко. - Я не ребенок, Майкрофт, и я не тот Холмс, _кто обещал мне спасти его_. А потом, когда ты прочитал все книги по ветеринарии, которые смог найти, тебе стало куда понятнее, что собаки с раковой опухолью _всё же умирают_ , так что не учи меня отстраненности. Мне солгали. Вряд ли _моя_ вина, что я был...

_Расстроен? Взволнован? Разочарован?_

_Нитросонорникотин, полоний-210, окись этана, многоядерные ароматические углеводороды, о-толуидин, винилхлорид. А также присутствующие в сигаретном дыме яды. В алфавитном порядке._

Затяжки канцерогенами - то единственное, из-за чего Шерлок сейчас может ощущать себя хоть толику автономным.

Шерлок вспоминает пухлое, искреннее, серьёзное лицо Майкрофтa, сосредоточенно склонившееся над медицинским учебником, который Шерлок едва был способен тогда поднять... много, много лет назад, ещё до Мориарти и Карла Пауэрса, до того, как Майкрофт бросил его, до появления других детей, до Реджи Масгрейва и до осознания концепции смерти.

_Майкрофт сидел за своим столом каждый день вплоть до того ужасного дня, когда усыпили Рэдберда. Почти не ел. Раздражительный от беспокойства и голода, с растущей неуверенностью он отслеживал пальцем сложные медицинские диаграммы и бесповоротно изменился в лице, выяснив, что:  
1) живые существа умирают;  
2) люди совершают ошибки;  
3) люди не сдерживают обещаний.  
И когда мы садились в машину, чтобы ехать к ветеринару, Майкрофт выглядел как портрет самого себя, и таким с тех пор и оставался всю жизнь - сухим, формальным, надутым взрослым._

— Несчастным, - неодобрительно завершает Майкрофт незаконченную фразу Шерлока, и у того _возникает желание сдавить пальцами глотку брата_. - Этим утром я сделал всё, что мог, чтобы спасти заложницу, а также ряд шагов по задержанию Мориарти, но почему же ты предпочитаешь быть столь отвратительно... _вовлеченным_? И всё это из-за незнакомки? Кстати говоря, займитесь своими делами, - добавляет он в адрес врача, остановившегося, чтобы одарить угрожающим взглядом сигарету Шерлока.

Незнакомый врач удаляется, бормоча что-то в свой планшет.

Шерлок выдыхает огромное облако дыма, предвкушая следующего прохожего, _бросая вызов любому, кто посмеет противостоять_.

— Спрашиваю снова, Шерлок, почему тебе есть дело до...

— А что, тебе дела нет? - требует Шерлок, взмахнув сигаретой перед лицом брата. - Это же явно перешло в полномасштабную войну, и я уверен, что дорожное движение превратилось в ад. Если и это тебя не смущает, подумай, что сотня взрывов в центре Лондона сделает с твоей _карьерой_ \- и уверен, в конце концов ты поймешь.

— Ты абсурдно несправедлив, - говорит Майкрофт достаточно тихо, чтобы это звучало искренне. Поправляет галстук.

_Долбаный самодовольный проклятый здоровый бесполезный гениальный лояльный защищенный самонадеянный долбаный толстый педант._

— То есть тебе не плевать на Риту? - совершенно бесстрастно уточняет Шерлок.

— Меня не заботит каждый заложник в отдельности, только в общем. Разве личная заинтересованность в каждом поможет их спасти? - спрашивает Майкрофт в самой своей мягкой и недалёкой манере.

— Не знаю, - фыркает ядом Шерлок. - _Рэдберд_ , Майкрофт. Разве забота обо _мне_ поможет _спасти меня_? Верный ответ _нет_ \- сейчас и в обозримом будущем - спасибо за подтверждение.

После этого выплеска наступает тишина. Тишина, уместная в их окружении, она пахнет продезинфицированными привязанностями и тщательно не декларируемым родством. Тишина с привкусом нечаянно выброшенных писем. Шерлок хочет, чтобы у него была еще одна сигарета. Эта уже кончается. Он хочет отменить, что только что сказал. Он хочет, чтобы Джон уже вернулся. Он хочет, чтобы брат ответил хоть что-нибудь.

— Потеря тебя, - осторожно констатирует Майкрофт, его голос звенит от энергии, - разбила бы мне сердце.

— О, что, к чертям, ты хочешь, чтобы я ответил?! - выкрикивает Шерлок, сокрушая окурок о стену и бросая его на линолеум. - Теперь я должен отвечать за факт, что твоё сердце скоро разобьется? Чувствовать себя _виноватым_? Пошел ты. На хер.

Выразительные губы Майкрофтa дергаются, но потом мрачно сжимаются в линию, словно удерживаясь от ответа. Натянув на лицо гримасу даже большего порицания, чем обычно, он разворачивается и шагает прочь.

 _Отлично_ , думает Шерлок. _Умываешь руки. Вот и посмотришь, есть ли мне до этого дело._

_Вообще-то есть, знаешь?_

Шерлок прижимает костяшки пальцев к глазам так сильно, что под веками взрываются белые фейерверки.

_Почему всем другим людям на свете так легко..._

— У меня... мм. Готово. О. О, Шерлок. Да, вот... ты это... входи, да, сюда. Вот, хорошо. В общем, у меня... как я сказала, есть... результаты... Шерлок, у тебя?.. Нет, сядь, сядь сюда, вот. Да! Хорошо.

Через некоторое время Шерлок обнаруживает, что сидит в морге рядом с компьютером Молли Хупер. Сама Молли вьется над детективом как особенно раздражающий ангел, издавая невнятные звуки своим бездумным и кротким сопрано. Она пахнет гелем для душа с настоем ромашки, кофе и кошачьей мятой. Успокаивающе. Через несколько секунд рядом с его правой кистью появляется кружка с водой, налитой прямо из-под крана и по цвету слегка напоминающей кофе, пребывавший там ранее. Неприятно, но вряд ли это вина Молли - она старается изо всех сил. 

Молли всегда старается изо всех сил.

Взглянув вверх, Шерлок обращает внимание на ее вид. Не накрашена, волосы сплетены в спешную полукосу, после чего брошены и связаны в конский хвост; у неё румяные щеки и теплые, влажные карие глаза. Губы сформированы в типичное для Молли особенное выражение, ясно показывающее, что она хочет высказаться, но заставляет себя молчать, чтобы не выглядеть идиоткой. Шерлок всегда обожал это выражение: оно напоминает ему обо всем, что он когда-либо говорил.

— Мне следовало позвонить тебе, - кашлянув, осознает Шерлок, - когда Мориарти совершил побег. Должен был понять, что нам придется...

Молли пытается сочувствующе кивнуть, но выглядит это как конвульсия.

Шерлок машет рукой, будучи не в состоянии сформулировать, что всегда знал, что потребуется её помощь, но не озаботился попросить заранее.

— Так или иначе, это было неизбежно, - лепечет он. - И ты знаешь предысторию и... да, но я тебе так и не сказал, что игра началась. Ты как, готова слегка поразвлечься?

Сыщик пытается ей улыбнуться. Обычно для него это самый легкий способ получить желаемое, пусть сейчас он не уверен, чего хочет, но улыбка, вероятнее всего, необходима.

Молли в ужасе отшатывается. Затем, наоборот, бросается к нему.

— О, _Шерлок._

Спустя мгновение Шерлок обнаруживает, что его лицо вплющено в мягкие груди Молли Хупер, что он все ещё сидит, что Молли вцепилась ему в волосы, а белый халат царапает ему щеку, и ее легкие вздымаются, и всё это несколько менее неприятно, чем можно было бы предварительно предположить, рассматривая подобную ситуацию гипотетически.

_И всё же... не идеально._

Попытка Шерлока что-то пробормотать вызывает лишь усиление хватки. Молли - его единственный друг, помимо миссис Хадсон и черепа, и Шерлок неожиданно понимает, что после появления Джона он совершенно перестал появляться в морге, чтобы повозиться с трупами.

 _А теперь это._ Теперь он появляется на её абстрактном пороге со взорванной старушкой, убитой его заклятым врагом, и предлагает ей _слегка поразвлечься._

_Абсолютный дебил, вот ты кто._

— Не смотри в протокол, это не нужно... просто, в общем, я могу и так... сказать, что это не он, - задыхаясь, говорит Молли.

Шерлок не возражает против концепции грудных желез как таковых, но очень старается не совершать то, чего не стоит делать, когда рот, глаза и щеки вдавлены в... _это... гландулярное, естественное, совсем не отвратительное, очень мягкое на ощупь, и просто неправильно прижиматься сюда больше, раз нет биологической необходимости, и, вроде бы, это великолепные экземпляры, но что было поворотным моментом, благодаря которому я сюда влип, твою мать, о боже..._

— Всё это... Рита... - Молли конвульсивно сдавливает череп Шерлока, - ...мм...жертва. Я хотела... боже... я пытаюсь тебе сказать, что он... Ну, то есть... не умер. В смысле... то, что точно известно... все найденные ткани принадлежат ей. Шерлок, мне очень жаль.

— Тебе жаль, что Джим Мориарти не погиб при взрыве и ты распознала только фрагменты заложницы?

— Конечно да, - говорит она сквозь зубы.

Не подумав, Шерлок улыбается и вздыхает в ее лабораторный халат.

_Грудные железы..._

Лицо стягивается в странно-сморщенную гримасу, но он быстро прячет выражение. Она в любом случае не видела... и не могла видеть.

_…неожиданно вполне ничего._

Молли Хупер весьма необычный человек. На самом деле Шерлок встречал очень мало подобных безумцев. Она - воплощение неуклюжести и приличия, и он никогда не считал нужным узнать, как при наличии этих качеств она предпочла работать с трупами. Он знает лишь то, что каждую зиму она носит новые странно сочетаемые вязаные вещи (большая часть которых - работа её кузины из Нортгемптоншира), знает, какие чипсы она любит, и ещё факт, что она верит в абсурдную символику - например, что желтый цвет значит “счастье”. У нее узкие губы — с помадой они выглядят лучше, но Молли слишком разрывается между желанием выглядеть _привлекательно-не-прилагая-усилий_ и _привлекательно-но-заметно-их-прилагая_.

Она отличный специалист и еще лучший научный работник, и Шерлок очень рад факту, что познакомился с ней несколько лет назад. Шесть, если быть точным.

К сожалению, она, кажется, в него влюблена.

Однако Шерлок так и не набрался храбрости сказать _мой пенис нефункционален, не считая редких случаев, при которых у меня возникает желание его отсечь_. Гораздо легче сказать _черный, два сахара, спасибо_ , когда она спрашивает, хочет ли он выпить кофе.

— Я, правда... мм... - говорит Шерлок, оттолкнувшись ладонями от ее бедер, когда материнский порыв становится уже слишком пугающим.

Молли немного отодвигается, но маленькие пальцы остаются крепко стиснутыми на его плече и затылке. При этом с ней что-то не так, что-то неправильно. _Может, это..._

— Почему ты не позвонил мне? - пищит она, энергично встряхнув его. - Тебе не нужно справляться с этим в одиночку, глупый ты человек.

— Я не... мм, ну, не совсем один. Ты же встречала... моего брата, - выдавливает Шерлок.

Молли несколько раз моргает.

— Да, он... милый.

— Вот уж нет! - восклицает Шерлок, пораженный смех вырывается из груди.

Молли краснеет.

— Ну, он... Он очень... я не знаю, но...

— Гм. Всем привет.

Шерлок оборачивается, чтобы увидеть Джона в дверях морга – именно там, где он должен был стоять еще пять минут назад. Кажется, что все морщины исчезли с его лица, словно выглядеть, как свежевыглаженные простыни, - именно то, что необходимо в данной ситуации.

— Здравствуй, - с облегчением отвечает Шерлок. - Молли, это доктор Джон Уотсон.

Джон держит в руке контейнер с теми пищеподобными объектами, которые, как полагал Шерлок двадцать минут назад, он был бы способен съесть и не выблевать: кофе (что достаточно иронично) и обычные круассаны.

Доктор продвигается на несколько шагов внутрь морга. Он теперь улыбается, _хорошо, они подружатся, хорошо_ , затем останавливается, выразительно откашливаясь в ладонь.

— Молли, значит, - рычит Джон. - Рад познакомиться.

_Ох._

Шерлок - который действительно забыл, что держит Молли за бедра своими длинными ладонями и что она вцепилась в него как репей, стоило ему оказаться в пределах досягаемости, - резко откатывается от неё, с силой ударяясь креслом о стол.

_Это... да._

_Это всё объясняет. Такую улыбку._

_Джон совершенно взбешен._

_Разумеется_ , полагает Шерлок, списывая ситуацию на очевидный факт, что независимые консультирующие детективы явно не были созданы для счастливой жизни на планете Земля.

Джон спокойно подходит к Шерлоку, ставит контейнер на стол и бросает короткий взгляд в монитор. Качает головой, разочарованный результатами исследований. Там лишь первичные данные, ничего полезного. Шерлок все равно их запомнил, но... действительно, разочаровывают. Достав из белой бумажной упаковки стакан, Джон подает кофе Шерлоку, одновременно наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать его в губы.

Отшатывается почти мгновенно.

— Еще и куришь, - восклицает он. - Господи боже. Тебя беспокоил желудок, и я оставил тебя на пять минут, но ты успел не только завести подружку, но даже покурить...

— Нет, - протестует Шерлок, выставляя ладони. - То есть, технически да, но...

— О, правда?

— Нет, да, я...

— А к чему относятся эти “нет” и “да”, Шерлок? - спрашивает Джон, свирепо улыбаясь.

— Ты что, сейчас действительно... - шепчет Молли, пятясь назад и пряча ладони за спину.

— Да, _одну_ сигарету, - признается Шерлок Джону, чьи глаза сверкают. - Но это не проблема, в тот момент это было единственное реше...

— Ты _гей_? - спрашивает Молли омертвевшим скрипом. Ее глаза размером с тарелку. - Я никогда... То есть... Я бы не стала.. Не то чтобы я имею что-то против, нет, никогда не имела, но...

— Нет, он не гей, - холодно говорит Джон, извлекая второй стакан, и потягивает свой кофе, словно в запасе у него уйма времени.

— Ты _не_ гей? - почти истерично адресует Шерлоку Молли.

— Я также не натурал, - выбалтывает Шерлок.

— Но... секунду назад, он ведь...

— Он прав, - спешно добавляет Шерлок, _и почему она выглядит иначе чем обычно_ – говоря о сексуальном аспекте, пусть даже только о нём, и именно поэтому...

— Ты не гей в сексуальном аспекте, и он только что пытался тебя поцеловать, - задыхается Молли. - Шерлок, _кто этот_...

— Бисексуал, лично я, спасибо что спросила, - вмешивается Джон. - Ну а ты?...

— Я... сожалею, что сегодня вообще поднялась с кровати, - с убитым лицом Молли качает головой.

— То, что он снова начал курить, действительно, разочаровывает, - сухо допускает Джон, расчесывая пальцами волосы на виске Шерлока.

— Прекрати! - восклицает Шерлок, всё сильнее раздражаясь на этот брачный танец. Он блокирует руку Джона, и доктор пронзает его снайперским взглядом. Потом Джон отводит глаза, но они снова превращаются в синие перекрестия армейских прицелов.

 _Произошло еще что-то_ , осознает Шерлок. _Что-то, в чем я был не так виноват, как во всем остальном. Интересно, что._

— Я тоже, ммм, не хочу, чтобы ты возвращался к курению, - сдавленно говорит Молли. - Шерлок, почему ты позволяешь это, то есть, если тебе _некомфортно..._

— Лично мне точно чертовски некомфортно, - весело говорит Джон, ухмыляясь.

— Я... я не имела в виду... - заикается Молли.

— Но лишь _одна_ сигарета и _одна_ новая подружка? Я могу с этим жить. Мы с этим справимся.

— Почему ты так ведешь себя? - требует Шерлок, поймав Джона за запястье и почти расплескав его кофе.

— Да, почему ты все время к нему прикасаешься? - добавляет Молли. Ее губы дрожат по совершенно другим причинам.

— Потому что я в него влюблен, а ему нравится, когда к нему прикасаются, - лучится Джон. - А у тебя какое оправдание?

Молли качает головой. Теребит край своего белого халата и выглядит, словно ее сердце разбилось, _и это опять вина Шерлока_.

Его вина, потому что был ленив, требователен и заносчив и лишь совсем чуть-чуть любезен. Теперь Молли возненавидит его. Шерлок раньше никогда не представлял себе такое развитие событий - ее обожание всегда было периферийной неприятной константой. Ему ни разу не приходилось отказывать слишком жестко, а она не предлагала слишком часто. Знал, что не может сделать ее счастливой, а она, кажется, ощущала (пусть даже примерно), что с ним что-то не так. Теперь она уйдет и сожжет мосты – с её растрепанными волосами, которые раньше всегда были аккуратно зачесаны назад, с маленькими пальцами, помнящими под собой кожу Шерлока.

Шерлок любит Джона практически до смерти, но сейчас испытывает желание ему врезать.

— У меня... наверное... точно такое же, - выдыхает Молли, поворачивается и уходит, толкнув тяжелую входную дверь. По пути она ударяется локтем, но даже не морщится.

 _Два килограмма_ , понимает Шерлок.

Вот, что его беспокоило. Молли похудела на два кило с тех пор, как они виделись последний раз.

— Она похудела на два кило с тех пор, как мы с тобой встретились, - вычисляет он вслух, желая, чтобы оба владели всей информацией. - Это... мне следовало осознать это раньше, я смотрел, но не мог точно сформулировать проблему. Два килограмма.

Джон довольно долго молчит.

— Это... - говорит он, затем замолкает, прикусив губу.

— Был мой единственный в мире друг, не считая домохозяйки и сраного черепа. Отличная дедукция, Джон.

— А ты...

— Никогда не говорил ей, что асексуален.

— То есть я сейчас...

— Да.

Шерлок опускает голову на свои руки, лежащие на столе Молли, и закрывает глаза, решив, что отныне будет жить в ее рабочих бумагах. Сначала темнота похожа на благословение. Но вскоре становится тревожно. Оба молчат, Джон дышит неровно и глубоко.

Наконец, может спустя пару минут, Джон нарушает тишину. Его голос намеренно спокоен.

— Хм. Вау. Прежде всего, я хотел бы попросить у тебя прощения за это бездумное бешенство с моей стороны и заверить тебя, что сейчас пойду за твоим другом Молли и извинюсь перед ней тоже. Моему поступку нет оправдания, но если ты хотел бы узнать мои мотивы, первым я бы назвал сильнейшее чувство собственника, возникшее после осознания того, что пытается сделать Мориарти - то есть сраную гормональную реакцию, контролировать которую моя задача, никоим образом не твоя, - и вторым... банальную мужскую глупость. Пожалуйста, прости меня, если можешь, и не принимая во внимание ни одного из этих факторов. Говорить тут о смягчающих обстоятельствах было бы, мм, недостойно. Это было... у меня не хватает слов, чтобы описать, как мерзко я себя повёл.

— Мм, - говорит Шерлок, зарываясь носом глубже в Бельстаф. Туман в голове не дает ему ни принять, ни отвергнуть услышанное. Знает только, что теперь чувствует себя еще хуже, но, с другой стороны, его эмоции вряд ли можно вписывать в какие-то нормативы. - Ты мог бы аргументировать тем, что твой поступок в конечном счёте добрее, чем то, что я делал все эти годы. Держался на дистанции, если ни в чем не нуждался. Или если не искал ее общества.

Шерлок слышит, как воздух вырывается из легких Джона. Доктор прислоняется к столу, наклонившись над клубочком, в который свернулся Шерлок, явно желая прикоснуться, но не позволяя себе этого.

— Нет, Шерлок, это... не было добрее. Мои действия были совсем не добрыми, и я очень, очень сожалею.

Кивая в рукав пальто, Шерлок очень хочет, чтобы Джон разрушил барьер неприкасаемости, который, несомненно, вырос между ними.

Доктор этого не делает. Лишь нависает над Шерлоком и громко думает.

— Мне жаль, что я обидел её, но я больше сожалею о предположениях в твой адрес, - четко говорит Джон. - И у тебя много других друзей, между прочим, просто ты не замечаешь этого факта. Кстати говоря, можно мне задать несколько тактических вопросов? С твоего разрешения, я еще раз...

Шерлок машет рукой, не открывая глаз. Все что угодно лучше, чем этот абсурдный протокол разногласий.

— Мориарти не погиб? - уточняет Джон.

— При взрыве — точно нет, - тянет слова Шерлок.

— Уже известно, почему взорвалась бомба?

— Майкрофт разрабатывал подходы к зданию. Мориарти потерял терпение и решил дать семье Холмсов урок хороших манер, уместных при охоте на террористов. Ты видел результат. _Voila. C’est tout._

— Боже, - вздыхает Джон. - Да, я, в некотором роде... так и предполагал, но...

— Майкрофт объяснил, что просматривал записи с уличных камер. Несколько дней назад увязал одну запись с каналом из убежища, куда приходил охранник, которого Мориарти практически похитил. О чем мы знаем из его особого сообщения, - объясняет Шерлок. Язык саднит. В легких чешется. Он хочет еще сигарету. Хочет, чтобы рука Джона прекратила висеть над его головой и, _наконец, мать её, опустилась_. - Ну... не похитил. Принудил, скорее. Заставил совершить ряд действий посредством угроз и причинения вреда его близким.

— Я, в некотором роде, знаю эти ощущения, - отвечает Джон. В этой фразе слышится мировое раскаяние.

— Если ты хочешь свежие новости, то заткнись, раз уж тебе их излагают, - рычит Шерлок. Его глаза закрыты, голова по-прежнему лежит на предплечье.

— Да, прости, я... - Джон откашливается. - Да, его семья погибла при взрыве газа.

— Значит, ты помнишь, о ком идет речь? О том охраннике, которому Мориарти на записи говорил забрать жвачку?

— Да, - интонация Джона выразительно обещает _убью его и буду смеяться последним_.

— Агент с огромным опытом. Один из лучших сотрудников Майкрофтa, если помнишь. Оттого ему и поручили охрану Мориарти: он тренирован в самых различных сферах, а на зарубежных миссиях прошел через ад. Так что мой брат решил, что именно этого парня Мориарти не запугать, но... - ощутив тошнотворную волну страха, Шерлок сжимает зубы и продолжает говорить, - судя по видеозаписи, Мориарти и этот спецагент всё еще вместе. В смысле: в одном месте. Поэтому люди Майкрофтa прочесывали лес в поисках хлебных крошек, и выяснилось, что Рита...

— Рита?

 _Слепая старушка, которую только что я взорвал_ , не говорит Шерлок.

— Заложница, жертва взрыва, ее звали Рита... она только что туда переехала. До недавнего времени это место было тихой гаванью для людей, часто меняющих личности, - объясняет Шерлок. - Майкрофт считает, что Мориарти устроил своему новому зверьку обзорную экскурсию по старым местам. Это не только полезно для бывших зэков, но и символично. Значимо. Отсюда все начиналось. Мориарти был слишком хорошо подготовлен, чтобы не заметить любопытный нос Майкрофта, а теперь...

— Теперь я ранил чувства твоего друга, ну и... мы проиграли бой.

— Технически, - в ярости шипит Шерлок, - технически мы проиграли. Но _технически_ я его и выиграл тоже. И да, ты ранил чувства Молли. У нее их слишком много для того, чтобы жить комфортно.

— Неудивительно, что вы стали друзьями, - мягко предполагает Джон. Его голос полон печали. - Можно мне поцеловать тебя где-нибудь, чтобы, мм... тебе даже близко не пришлось бы отвечать взаимностью, прежде чем я побегу за ней и паду ниц, умоляя о прощении? Откажись, конечно, если не желаешь.

— Если хочешь, - позволяет Шерлок, поразмышляв. Конечности словно набиты пеплом. Мышцы перемолоты в пыль.

Сухие губы прикасаются к щеке и снова отдаляются, но этого достаточно. Так безопаснее. Больше контакта привело бы к ужасному раскрытию чувств, а Шерлок подозревает, что теперь у него нет на это времени.

— Тебе случалось задумываться о теории струн? - шепчет Шерлок, хотя его мозг не давал на то разрешения.

— Мм... Да, вроде бы, когда... я что-то читал... прости, что?

 _В скольких мирах я бы смог спасти Риту?_ беспомощно размышляет Шерлок.

_В каждой вселенной, кроме этой? Ни в одной? В большинстве? В нескольких? Будь обстоятельства хоть немного иными, ей не пришлось бы умереть, но будь они другими, то, может, к этому времени меня уже не было бы в живых, чтобы спасти её, или того хуже – в живых не было бы Джона и мы бы никогда не встретились, что обессмыслило бы все мои победы, но при этом - пусть мы никогда не пили бы вместе чай и мне не было бы до этого дела – мог бы я хоть при каком-нибудь раскладе ее спасти?_

— Ничего. Не имеет отношения к делу. - Шерлок скрипит зубами.

Джон остается на месте, слышит Шерлок.

Джон пытается тихо вздохнуть, но получается неэффективно.

Джон выходит, прижимая кулак к губам.

_Уход Джона._

_На хер абсолютно всё,_ решает Шерлок, _поселюсь в рукаве этого пальто._

Когда Шерлок приходит в себя и садится прямо, выясняется, что волшебным образом напротив материализовался Майкрофт – он сидит за угловым столом, который, к сожалению, покинула Молли, и работает с телефоном. Принюхавшись, сыщик обнаруживает, что кофе все еще горячий, и тянется за кружкой.

Сигарета обеспечила головную боль, _которую можно легко нейтрализовать морфием, пожалуйста, побыстрее, только чуть-чуть..._

— Приношу извинения, - чопорно говорит Майкрофт. - Мне не следовало сравнивать вопрос жизни и смерти, тянущийся много лет, с потерей домашнего животного.

Глаза Шерлока предательски увлажняются, поэтому он отталкивается ногой от пола под вращающимся креслом и совершает притворно-безразличный оборот вокруг своей оси.

Майкрофт очень разумно его игнорирует.

— Я сожалею, - спокойно говорит детектив после трех вращений. - Мне не следовало намекать, что твоя карьера настолько важна для тебя, чтобы так о ней волноваться. И нет, ты не можешь спасти меня, равно как не мог спасти нашу собаку. Нам нужно будет сделать это вместе. Может, даже... с помощью со стороны.

Майкрофт формирует выражение лица как у кота, сожравшего сметану, что бывает с ним исключительно в моменты чрезвычайного облегчения. Шерлоку нет дела до гримас брата, но в этот раз они раздражают куда меньше, чем обычно.

— Джона нет? - изумительно равнодушно спрашивает Майкрофт через несколько секунд. Словно от Джона невозможно было бы ожидать ничего плохого.

— У него был приступ ревности на сексуальной почве, - отвечает Шерлок, ухмыляясь.

Выходка достигает желаемого эффекта.

— Цирк уехал, - вздыхает Майкрофт, потирая переносицу, - ...

Телефон Шерлока тинькает.

Оба замирают.

— Позволишь мне, дорогой братец? - мурлыкает Майкрофт, вытягивая руку.

— Нет нужды, - отвечает Шерлок, опуская руку в карман.

Майкрофт наклоняется вперед. Шерлок вращается на стуле, чтобы несносный брат мог увидеть экран, заглянув ему через плечо.

На фотографии, отправленной на мобильник, виден очень истощенный человек. Он смертельно бледен, но пронзительный взгляд сверкающих глаз свидетельствует, что его дух сильнее тела. Но шокирует Шерлока не физическая слабость, а факт, что лицо на снимке гротескно заклеено изолентой крест-накрест, и ее больший отрезок закрывает рот жертвы.

 **ШЕРЛОК, СКУЧАЮ ПО ТЕБЕ, КРОШКА!** написано на сером пластике вдоль щеки.

 **ДЖОНУ МЕСТО НА ЁБАНЫХ ПОЧТОВЫХ МАРКАХ! В НАТУРАЛЬНУЮ ВЕЛИЧИНУ!** нацарапано под опухшим левым глазом.

 **ЕБАЛ ТЕБЯ ВДОЛЬ И ПОПЕРЕК И ВБОК, МАЙКРОФТ ХОЛМС!** начеркано на ленте, пересекающей рот.

Шерлоку как раз становится очень трудно функционировать адекватно, когда Майкрофт неожиданно резко втягивает воздух и набирает номер на телефоне. Шерлок озадаченно смотрит через плечо.

— Что? Ты в курсе, что значит это четвертое семечко? У тебя что-то есть?

— У меня нет, но у мистера Мориарти определенно да.

— И что же у него?..

— Специальный агент Пол Кратидес, - шипит Майкрофт, скривившись, и поднимает к уху телефон, когда устанавливается соединение.


	23. Chapter 23

В ретроспективе хуже всего то, что Шерлок даже не пытается подумать еще раз.

Ему не приходит в голову, что он допускает ошибку. Ни разу. Он шагает по коридорам вместе с братом, минуя посетителей, навещающих любимых людей, лаборантов, студентов, пациентов с ввалившимися глазами и в инвалидных колясках, - и отчаянно размышляет, направляясь к ближайшему выходу из госпиталя. Майкрофт, который никогда не бурчит себе под нос, бурчит себе под нос. Это, определенно, нервирует. Вспомнив о незаконченном деле, Шерлок вытягивает телефон из кармана и набирает СМС:

_Молли на крыше. Всегда уходит туда, если ей грустно, а погода ясная. ШХ_

Нажимает _Отправить_.

 _Камеи Ватикана. ШХ_ пишет он дальше и высылает Шинвеллу Джонсону согласно договорённости.

Он еще на свободе. На ближайшее будущее, в любом случае.

Майкрофт открывает локтем стеклянные двери; Шерлок следует за ним - прохладный чистый осенний воздух мягко ласкает кожу. Шерлок подавляет дрожь. Почти мгновенно подъезжает большой черный автомобиль, в который они садятся. Детектив захлопывает дверь, водитель переключает передачу и плавно отъезжает от тротуара. Постукивая пальцами по колену, Шерлок неглубоко вздыхает. Телефон вибрирует, и он смотрит на экран. СМС от Джона.

_Спасибо, любимый. Еще раз прости._

Сердце слегка трепещет, что совершенно бессмысленно, но Шерлок сглатывает сладкую пульсацию нервов и касается мизинцем слова _любимый_.

— Клуб «Диоген», пожалуйста, - обращается Майкрофт водителю, который немедленно готовится к развороту.

— Почему? - спрашивает Шерлок.

— Мы встретимся там кое с кем... кто имеет отношение к делу.

— Тебе следует знать, что мы занимались там изумительным сексом. На всех поверхностях в гостиной. Сперма повсюду, уборщики захотят чаевых... я пришлю тебе напоминание, когда ты будешь подписывать счет. Присохшая сперма, действительно, отмывается куда труднее.

Майкрофт морщится, морщится _всем телом_ с головы до ног - и это абсолютно восхитительно. Шерлок сдерживает смех: это сгубило бы полноту триумфа.

— С твоего согласия, как я понимаю, - рычит брат.

— С моим энтузиазмом. Иногда я встаю на колени и...

— Избавь меня, - взрывается Майкрофт. - Последние семь лет ты жил как монах – существенное улучшение предыдущей ситуации, должен заметить; несомненно, ты понимаешь, что твое внезапное желание копуляции – явная аберрация.

— Как и Джон Уотсон.

— Да, я заметил. И я также осознаю, что вы, судя по всему, оба страдаете от тяжелой формы безрассудной взаимной одержимости. Но что касается плотских связей, когда твой предпочтительный modus operandi – полное воздержание... не буду даже притворяться, что это понимаю.

— Не буду даже притворяться, что понимаю, почему ты добровольно стремишься обрести сахарный диабет, но...

— Он хорошо к тебе относится? - неожиданно спрашивает Майкрофт.

Приоткрыв рот, Шерлок изумленно глазеет.

— Мы... что, мы теперь, _раскрываем душу_? - фыркает он. - Говорим _о чувствах_?

— Разумеется, нет. Но ты заслуживаешь того, кто хорошо к тебе относится, а не использует. Если он ищет твоего общества и проявляет общую заботу - отлично. Если ждет от тебя интимной близости в обмен на что-либо, _что-угодно_ — у нас проблема. А если ему нужна игрушка, пусть купит резиновую куклу.

Шерлок несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот. В интонациях Майкрофта... не было ни капли самодовольства. Теперь он сидит с напряженным, но нейтральным выражением лица. Ждёт.

— Никто и никогда не относился ко мне так, как он, - мягко признает Шерлок.

— Понимаю, - Майкрофт выглядит довольным. - Я так и подозревал. Тогда я позволю этому продолжаться. Теперь к делу. Если Мориарти взял в заложники Пола Кратидеса...

— Нет, - прерывает Шерлок, и только высказав это, понимает, почему так. - Он мог находиться с ним в одной комнате или просто отправил реальному похитителю СМС, чтобы тот написал эти фразы, но другой заложник, настоящий, должен позвонить в ближайшее время.

Секундой позже приходит ответ от Шинвеллa Джонсонa.

_10-4, сообщение принято, видел взрыв по телику, собирался звонить сам ибо слегка волновался, никоим образом не подразумевая вашу неспособность защитить себя, боже упаси от намеков на слабость, особенно, где её нет, успехов и всего наилучшего, с полным доверием к вашему умению надавать по жопе кому угодно._

— Ах. Конечно, как глупо с моей стороны. Подобие.

— Именно, - положив мобильник на колено, Шерлок прижимает правым большим пальцем синяк на левой ладони - внезапная боль помогает очистить ум. - Он подкидывал мне на расследование те дела, где был организатором, но никогда не участвовал непосредственно, только консультировал из тюрьмы. Здесь то же самое. Не знаю, для чего именно удерживают Кратидеса, но наверняка для того, чтобы решить так чью-то проблему, _дорогой Джим, не мог бы ты с этим разобраться для меня,_ и, к сожалению, в любой момент мне должен позвонить следующий заложник. Подозреваю, что он и рассчитывал на то, что ты сможешь опознать Кратидеса: исходя из твоей слежки за домом Риты легко было предположить, что после взрыва ты будешь рядом. Кратидес - спецагент, ты сказал?

— Лингвист.

— Стоящий?

— Один из лучших. Грек по рождению, говорит на девятнадцати языках.

— Кому он мог помешать?

— Множеству людей. Он не раз был допущен к самой закрытой информации.

Телефон Шерлока тинькает. Сообщение, предсказуемо, от Джона.

_Вижу ее на крыше, как ты и сказал. Буду держать в курсе._

Пальцы Шерлока летают над кнопками, набирая ответ.

_Ей нравится нечто под названием «романы Остин». И шоколад. Ты можешь предложить взятку. ШХ_

Майкрофт, разглядывавший мелькающий за окном пейзаж, приложив согнутый палец к узким губам, спокойно смотрит на Шерлока.

— Ты очень... отвлечен. Что произошло в моё отсутствие?

— Ничего, - лжёт Шерлок. - Есть ли какая-то связь между Кратидесом и Мориарти? Тебе что-нибудь приходит в голову?

Его телефон вибрирует.

_Шерлок, это называется задабривание, а не взятка. Кроме того, все любят романы Джейн Остин и шоколад. Заткнись, моё сокровище. Я очень занят: точу лясы с твоей девушкой._

Не сдержавшись, Шерлок улыбается. 

Джон всё исправит. Джон доктор: он знает, как чинить разные вещи. Джон теплый и замечательный, и ревнивый, и добрый, и, может, самую чуточку излишне ворчлив для святого, но Джон доктор, не только убийца, и Джон починит Молли, и, может, если Шерлок выживет, Молли всё также будет звать его, когда привозят интересный труп, как тот, которому поменяли местами руки после смерти, пришив их рыболовной леской - это было потрясающе и привело к изумительно интересному расследованию, когда подключился Лестрейд; и, может, Молли, как обычно, будет морщить нос, когда Шерлок обнюхивает трупы, чтобы собрать данные. Он обожает, когда она так делает.

У Шерлока никогда не было сестры, но он может вообразить, каково это было бы: меньше елея, кислоты и яда, чем с Майкрофтом. Больше хлопка и полуденного ветра, как с Молли. Шерлоку никогда не нравилась мысль о том, что ей будет больно, и каждый раз, когда он собирался с духом, чтобы сказать _видишь ли, единственный человек, кто касается моего члена - я, и даже мне это даром не надо_ , то представлял, как ее тёмные оленьи глаза распахиваются, подбородок дрожит, как её почти щенячья привязанность увядает, растворяется, превращается в безразличие... или того хуже, может, даже в ненависть, как у Реджи Масгрейва... и Шерлок осознает кое-что действительно ужасающее.

Он не то что не был против влюбленности Молли... его всё полностью устраивало. Пока она оставалась влюбленной, она никогда не бросила бы его и не перестала бы улыбаться, сама того не замечая, каждый раз, когда он вторгался бы в морг без предупреждения в непредсказуемые часы. Отправляя новое СМС, Шерлок ощущает, как чувство вины сдавливает ему грудь. 

_Она не моя девушка. Еще она любит комплименты. Про гигиену и внешний вид. Скажи, что у неё волосы хорошо выглядят. ШХ_

— Связь и в самом деле есть, - соглашается Майкрофт, поправляя манжеты. - Охранник из моего коллектива, которого Мориарти кооптировал, еще будучи в заключении, знает Кратидеса. Они были на совместной миссии в Стамбуле несколько лет назад.

_Я показал ей твоё СМС и сказал, что её волосы выглядят чистыми. Она смеётся. Надеюсь, я ей понравлюсь, несмотря на то, что я полный мудак._

— Себастиан Моран и Пол Кратидес? - размышляет Шерлок. - О! Красиво.

— Я тоже склонен так полагать.

— Ты ставишь лучшего сотрудника охранять Мориарти, который всё равно забирает его, но тот слишком хорошо тренирован и крут, чтобы не нуждаться в периодических напоминаниях, что у него остался лишь один член семьи и что добраться можно до каждого, поэтому Мориарти организует ему визит к бывшему коллеге, которого насильно удерживают по какой-то причине, чем дает понять, что ожидает от Морана полного повиновения, одновременно подбрасывая мне новую загадку. Значит, Мориарти всё же написал эти строки сам. - Шерлок моргает, провожая взглядом мелькающие за окном дома, купающиеся в солнечном свете. Они почти приехали, и здания очень старые и величественные. - Интересно, кому понадобился пленённый, но живой Кратидес?

— Я планирую задать именно этот вопрос некоему мистеру Меласу, который должен прибыть через четверть часа, - кратко поясняет Майкрофт. - К тому времени...

Телефон Шерлока пронзительно звонит. Детектив вздрагивает, даже не пытаясь это скрыть. Гримаса, появившаяся на лице Майкрофта, отражает комбинацию симпатии и отвращения.

— Алло? - отвечает Шерлок.

 

***

 

— В любое удобное вам время, - сквозь зубы шипит Шерлок в Комнате для Посетителей клуба «Диоген». Вокруг них безупречно чистые книжные стеллажи, свет неяркий и прозрачно-золотистый, а ковры очень толстые. Во всем здании абсолютно тихо, кроме помещения, где теперь сидят Шерлок, Майкрофт и Мелас. - Например, немедленно.

 _Сейчас я должен спасти ребенка,_ думает он, едва сдерживая дрожь, когда вспоминает высокий плачущий голос перепуганного маленького мальчика.

Мистер Мелас – невысокий кряжистый человек, чье смуглое лицо и угольно-черные волосы говорят о южных корнях, но у него произношение англичанина, учившегося в частной школе. _Первое рожденное здесь поколение, учился в Индии, сотрудник разведки, гей, но скрывает это, в свободное время коллекционирует произведения искусства_ , молча анализирует Шерлок.

— Я тесно сотрудничал с Полом... мы работали в одном отделе, - объясняет Мелас. - Присутствующий здесь мистер Холмс может подтвердить, что мы все умирали от беспокойства, когда Пол исчез. Я почти потерял надежду, что он еще жив. С нашей профессией легко обрести немало врагов, вы понимаете. Но такое похищение... это что-то совсем новое. Наверняка мы можем что-нибудь разузнать, даже если и не знаем, где его держат.

— Слушаю очень внимательно, - нетерпеливо подталкивает Шерлок. - Над чем работал Кратидес перед исчезновением?

Мистер Мелас бросает на Майкрофта обеспокоенный взгляд, и получает в ответ хищный оскал.

— Вы можете рассказать моему брату все, что полагаете относящимся к делу. Фактически, предлагаю вам сделать это быстро и эффективно, иначе зачем бы я пригласил вас сюда, - вкрадчиво сообщает брат.

Кивнув, мистер Мелас облизывает губы и продолжает:

— Ну, в последнее время набрал популярность определенный вид кодов, содержащих лингвистический элемент. Они... как бы объяснить... их оказались очень трудно взломать, так как паттерны плохо проявляются, когда сообщение перед шифрованием переводят на смесь языков. Ячейки террористических организаций сейчас начинают пользоваться такими кодами. Мы с Полом работали с нашими лучшими криптографами, чтобы расшифровать перехваченные сообщения. Кто угодно мог желать Полу зла... я говорю здесь о нескольких радикальных группах - в Ираке, Пакистане, Сирии... это безжалостные убийцы. Поэтому, когда он исчез...

— Все доступные агенты были подключены к выявлению желающих воспрепятствовать деятельности Кратидеса, Меласа и компании, - плавно продолжает Майкрофт. - Результаты оказались... разочаровывающими.

Шерлок соединяет кончики пальцев, откидываясь в кресле.

— Разумеется, да... по сути вы искали труп, который еще не существовал. Если кто-то хотел остановить самого талантливого в ваших рядах, зачем похищать Кратидеса? Зачем удерживать его и морить голодом? Почему не убить?

— Бессмыслица, - с грустью соглашается Мелас, пожимая плечами. - Признаюсь, я думал так же... я допускал, что Пола уже нет в живых.

— Мог ли кто-либо принуждать его к переводу какого-то сообщения или расшифровке кода? - спрашивает Шерлок брата.

Майкрофт апатично отмахивается:

— Возможно, но крайне маловероятно. Могу предположить восемь более правдоподобных сценариев. Пол - лингвист, а не криптограф. Он был частью команды. Если им нужен перевод, почему бы просто не найти желающих заработать.

Шерлок задумывается. Утро уже в полном разгаре, солнечные лучи опаляют края неброских штор, полуприкрывших венецианское окно, и где-то всхлипывает маленький мальчик в жилете со взрывчаткой, а Шерлок точно знает, как чувствуют себя маленькие мальчики, когда им страшно: страх всепоглощающий, и невыносимый, и отчаянный, и тошнотворный, и Шерлок чувствовал его много, много раз из-за того же человека, кстати, и этот самый психопат выбрал маленького мальчика _именно потому, что думал, что это вынесет мозг Шерлоку_ , тот маленький мальчик ни в чем не виноват, он втянут в утонченную месть безумца, и, видимо, будет травмирован навсегда, как и Шерлок, ну, может немного меньше, но все равно этот неизвестный мальчик уже _никогда никогда никогда никогда_ не будет прежним, независимо от того, что Шерлок сделает и как быстро выиграет, и именно эта мысль бесит сыщика больше чем что-либо ещё.

— Расскажите мне о Кратидесе, - говорит он, вытягиваясь на кресле и закрывая глаза. - Расскажите всё. Не сдерживайтесь. Время пошл **о**.

Мистер Мелас несколько неуверенно начинает рассказ. Говорит о Кратидесе, его обучении в Итоне и Кембридже, о кратком увлечении греблей, о проведенных в детстве нескольких годах в Америке, о том, что лучше всего - помимо английского и греческого - тот владеет португальским, датским, шведским и финским, что не женат, но встречается со многими женщинами, что из семьи богатых владельцев кофейных концернов в Колумбии, что самая большая трагедия его жизни - зависимость от героина его сестры, Софи Кратидес: она пропадает на улице месяцами, после чего проходит реабилитацию лишь для того, чтобы снова употреблять, что отпуск старается проводить там, где растут коралловые рифы, потому что ему нравится дайвинг, что его единственная слабость - дорогие сигары, что...

 _Сестра_ , полагает Шерлок, и его глаза открываются.

— Да? - вкрадчиво спрашивает Майкрофт, но под безразличием прячется нотка гордости.

Поднявшись, Шерлок начинает кружить по комнате.

— Здесь обязано быть что-то личное, - говорит он, задыхаясь. - Каждый раз было что-то личное. Джонас Олдэйкер хотел отомстить и подставил сына своей бывшей под обвинение в убийстве. Грэнт Ройлот хотел присвоить семейное состояние и убил одну из падчериц. Мария Пинто-Гибсон, застрелившись, подвела соперницу под обвинение в убийстве. Везде обыгрывается тема семьи. Здесь должно быть то же самое: очередные семейные неурядицы, вышедшие из-под контроля, он богат, вы сказали, или его семья, и сестра-героинщица? Нужно найти сестру. Где она сейчас живет? Она имеет отношение к делу, готов поставить на это жизнь.

 _Только теперь ты ставишь чужую жизнь,_ напоминает себе Шерлок, но он уверен.

Эти загадки укладываются в паттерн. Распавшиеся семьи, испорченные отношения, ненависть под маской любви, жадность, процветающая вместо умиротворения и привязанности... извращенные, отвратительные поступки, не имеющие ничего общего с лучшим в человеческих отношениях, и Шерлок мгновенно понимает, что Мориарти устроил ему экскурсию по людской порочности. Шерлоку сводит желудок, но удается сохранить безмятежное выражение.

Глаза мистера Меласа широко открыты. Майкрофт уже кому-то звонит, поджав губы.

Карман Шерлока вибрирует, и он тянется за телефоном.

_Ну, может, еще не всё улажено, но слезы прекратились, а извинения приняты. Меня даже обняли. Думаю, это хороший знак._

— Да, Антея, выясни, пожалуйста, что мы знаем о местопребывании сестры Кратидеса, - запрашивает Майкрофт. - Более вероятны наркопритон или сданное в субаренду помещение, нежели что-то документированное, но не пропусти ни одной зацепки.

— Страшно подумать, - говорит мистер Мелас, его загоревшее, приятное лицо напряжено от гнева. - Вы уверены в этом, мистер Холмс? Я надеюсь, что вы не правы. Было просто ужасно, когда мы верили, что Пола убили террористы, но мысль о том, что его родная сестра...

— Однажды я выиграл в карты у Каннибала из Кларенс-Хауза, с весьма весомыми ставками вдобавок ко всему, - а она ела родного брата в течение месяца, после того, как его задушила и разделала мясо, - взрывается Шерлок. - Хранила куски в морозилке, готовила из бедер гуляш с овощами, а спину пускала на бифштекс и рагу. Мне удалось выбраться, но ее брат вряд ли много приобрел от того, что я разгадал загадку и выиграл в покер, раз он был уже переварен и все такое, и да, долбаная сестра точно имеет отношение к делу. _Не мечтайте_ , что я ошибаюсь.

Шерлок извлекает мобильник, заслышав трель. Снова Джон.

_Где ты, еб твою мать???_

Сердце Шерлока пропускает удар. Он превращается в статую с застывшей в жилах кровью.

_Джон. Вот же блять, блять, блять._

_Джон._

Телефон Майкрофта звонит, и он отвечает.

— Да? И как давно стало известно об их связи? Нет, любовный роман лучше, чем ничего. Гарольд Латимер, вы сказали? - Следует долгая пауза, пока Майкрофт слушает. - И его адрес? Бэкингем. Спасибо. Уже в пути. - Разъединяется.

Сглотнув, Шерлок набирает ответ. Его сердце снова работает, и он задумывается, сколько этот орган способен вынести, прежде чем, наконец, окончательно замрёт.

_В «Диогене», но едем в Бэкингем. Когда ты был с Молли, случилась четвертая косточка. Но, думаю, я ее уже решил. Бери такси и приезжай. ШХ_

— Адрес? - спрашивает он пересохшим горлом, следуя за Майкрофтом и мистером Меласом, спешащими к выходу из клуба.

— Хай-стрит, двести тридцать один, - отвечает Майкрофт. На выходе из здания к ним немедленно подплывает черный автомобиль, словно призванный волшебным образом. _Если бы Майкрофт мог летать на ебучем ковре-самолете_ , думает Шерлок, отправляя адрес Джону, _он бы так и делал_. - По всей видимости, у Латимера есть трастовый фонд, к которому он потерял право доступа, хотя семья предоставляет ему жилье. Подозреваю, что ты прав, Шерлок. Латимер, судя по всему, также неоднократно лечился от наркозависимости, и его влияние на Софи Кратидес абсолютно. Имеет судимость... за подделку чеков, мошенничество. Семья использовала все связи для прикрытия последствий его опрометчивости. Безработный, с недавнего времени без поддержки семьи, не считая собственно резиденции. А распродав серебряные ложки, любой человек будет вынужден стать... изобретательным.

Шерлок - который либо отсасывал, либо позволял трахать себя ровно тридцати семи мужчинам в обмен на наркотики - слышит в этом утверждении горькое разочарование и чувствует, как его накрывает волна стыда и злости. Но сейчас у него нет времени на ханжество Майкрофта. _Химия на химию, эндорфины на наркотики, совершенно нормальный обмен_ , повторяет он себе в тысячепервый раз.

— Интересно, что именно предложил ему Мориарти? - роняет Майкрофт.

— Исполнителей, - убежденно отвечает Шерлок. - Чтобы вымогать деньги у Кратидеса, нужны исполнители. Не связанные непосредственно с Мориарти, но которых ему оплатили и он предоставил. Когда мы найдем их, я размещу адрес на своем сайте, и косточка будет решена. Никаких сраных альтернатив, Майкрофт. В последний раз ты попытался его обыграть и всё нам изгадил. Я остановлю это как можно скорее.

— Разумеется, - вздыхает Майкрофт.

Телефон Шерлока тинькает, как только они забираются в лимузин и он мягко трогается с места. Сердце Шерлока перемещается в пятки, когда он читает сообщение Джона:

_Мориарти нам больше не понадобится, мать твою: я тебя, блять, сам урою. Еду._

 

 

После того, как они прибывают по адресу на Хай-стрит, и Шерлок вскрывает замок отмычкой, и они врываются в дом, всё идет наперекосяк весьма эффектно.

Комнаты в доме светлы и просторны, но имеют запущенный вид — Гарольд Латимер очевидно предпочитает приватность чистоте. Белые ковры — свидетельство, что кто-то когда-то пытался изменить образ жизни, — сейчас измараны вином, пеплом сигарет и следами секса. Самурайский доспех, очевидно, старинный, стоит в углу, потускневший от пыли. На низком кофейном столике валяются два стакана, пустая бутылка бренди, несколько полупустых коробок китайской пищи, кальян для курения марихуаны, рулон изоленты и канцелярский нож.

Шерлок настораживает уши.  
— Что это? - немедленно спрашивает он.

Все замирают и прислушиваются. Откуда-то сверху доносится тихий стон.

Шерлок вылетает в ближайшую дверь и оказывается в небольшом коридоре. Сдавленный звук слышится этажом выше. Уже на бегу Шерлок замечает, что Мелас и Майкрофт следуют за ним по пятам. Взбежав по лестнице, он видит на площадке три двери, и ужасные звуки доносятся из-за средней – порой затихая, превращаясь в глухое бормотанье, чтобы затем снова перейти в пронзительный вой. Дверь закрыта, но ключ в замке.

Шерлок распахивает дверь и влетает внутрь.

— Что за _нах_? - удивляется кто-то монотонно и мягко, и Шерлок слышит щелчок пистолета, снимаемого с предохранителя.

Гарольд Латимер, когда-то, может, и бывший привлекательным, а теперь помятый, дрожащий, опустившийся, с затуманенным взором – сидит, прислонившись к стене в углу. Его одежда очень дорогая, но джинсы (2011) изношены на отворотах, а дыра на колене определенно отсутствовала в исходном дизайне данной модели True Religion, и рубашка Rag and Bone (2008) вылинявшая и несвежая. Он растерянно моргает, глядя на Шерлока. Софи Кратидес, темноволосая красотка, одетая аналогичным образом хорошо и неопрятно, полулежит, склонив голову ему на колени. На полу рядом с ней валяется согнутая ложка.

Пол Кратидес привязан к стулу – он очень истощен, голова запрокинута, на лице по прежнему приклеена кричащая изолента с надписями, а перед ним стоит человек очень маленького роста. Он среднего возраста и подлого вида, сутулится, но крепко сложен, носит очки, и это он целится в Шерлока из пистолета. Неожиданно он хихикает — нервным, рваным смехом, — но оружие остается неподвижным.

Майкрофт вздыхает:  
— И к кому мы имеем изрядное неудовольствие обращаться?

— Уилсон Кемп, - отвечает злобный человечек. Снова хихикает. Высокий звук нервирует, как скрип мелом по доске. - А теперь всем вести себя очень тихо. Если попробуете что-нибудь выкинуть, вас сам господь не спасет. 

Шерлок медленно продвигается в комнату и чувствует, что Майкрофт делает то же.

— Какой же у тебя план? - неспешно рассуждает Шерлок. - Ты захватил этого человека, издевался над ним, морил голодом... и всё ради чего? Он явно не заплатил тебе за труды и очевидно, что не собирается это делать. Твой единственный шанс смягчить приговор – это бросить оружие. Немедленно. Как скучно. Неужели ты не мог постараться _чуток_ получше? Нет, правда.

Снова ядовитый смешок. У Шерлока возникает желание дать в морду этому недомерку, шестерке Джима Мориарти, из-за которого маленький мальчик до сих пор одет в костюм из семтекса.

— Отпустить вас? А зачем? Вот убить вас — это идея. Застрелить вас нахер, чтобы мозги по всей комнате разлетелись.

— Уилсон? - бормочет Софи, и выглядит она испуганной. Гарольд Латимер обнимает ее крепче и направляет лицо Софи в свой живот, чтобы она не смотрела на происходящее.

— Сделай это, сволочь, - рявкает Гарольд и хохочет вслед за Кемпом. Он обдолбан в хлам, и Шерлок неожиданно ощущает бешеный, мучительный прилив зависти к этому факту. - Вышиби мозги этим вездесучкам. Я помогу с уборкой.

— Как ты могла?! - кричит Мелас Софи, которая вяло сопротивляется в руках Латимерa. - Твой собственный брат! Как ты...

— Заглохни, чмо, - приказывает Кемп, направляя пистолет на Меласа. Снова хихикает. - Гарольд, знаешь что? Очень щедрое предложение. Ловлю на слове, приятель. Спокойной ночи, джентльмены, пусть вам земля будет...

В отчаянии Шерлок бросается вперед, одновременно и в том же направлении, что и Майкрофт, зонтик которого совершает выпад прямо в безумный веселый глаз Кемпa. Однако внезапный грохот не позволяет им полноценно завершить эту почти бессмысленную попытку самозащиты.

Становится ясно, что мистер Мелас – с потемневшими глазами и гневно сдвинутыми бровями – достал оружие из какого-то неизвестного места. В Уилсоне Кемпе теперь дыра, прямо над сердцем, быстро темнеющая от льющейся крови – _великолепный выстрел_ , осознает Шерлок, с удивлением думая _лингвист_ , но потом вспоминая _cпецслужбы_ , - и Софи Кратидес издает немного запоздавший визг ужаса. Гарольд Латимер, который, как Шерлок неожиданно понимает, и был клиентом Джима, а не Софи, - яростно рычит, видя, как Кемп шатается.

Шерлок поворачивается с улыбкой на губах и уже собирается искренне – пусть и не без сарказма - поздравить Меласа, когда из пистолета Кемпа раздается выстрел, пока его владелец оседает на пол.

 

* * *

 

— Я просто, блять, не могу в это поверить, - бесится Джон. Дело происходит в клубе «Диоген», уже после того как Шерлок опубликовал пост на «Искусстве Дедукции» с фотографией Пола Кратидеса, сделанной им, когда кровотечение было всё еще довольно сильным.

Очень скоро после обмена выстрелами дом на Хай-стрит наводнили люди Майкрофта. Мистера Меласа увезли в одном автомобиле с Полом Кратидесом; Гарольда Латимера и Софи Кратидес – в другом и в наручниках. Уилсона Кемпа увезли, очевидно, в морг. Когда всё было сказано и сделано, Майкрофта увезли обратно на Уайтхолл. Шерлока, наверное, должны были увезти в больницу, но пуля едва его коснулась, слегка царапнула правое плечо, правда, и в любом случае Джон лучше, чем больница, по большому счету, кроме того, Джон любит чинить вещи, а сейчас он слишком взволнован, чтобы излагать мнение без ругательных слов, поэтому Шерлоку хочется дать ему чем-то заняться.

Поэтому он сидит на кровати в клубе и смотрит, как Джон промывает болезненную поверхностную ранку и, аккуратно ее обеззаразив, достает из своей аптечки кусок марли и бинтует четырехдюймовую царапину.

— Меня подстрелили совсем _чуть-чуть_ , - напоминает Шерлок в порядке самозащиты.

На лицо Джона снова возвращается полуулыбка, которая обозначает, что ее владелец испытывает большое желание дать кому-то в морду. Его пшеничные волосы растрепаны, движения рук идеально выверены, а стопы агрессивно расставлены. Джон приехал на такси примерно через двадцать минут после конца веселья. После того, как Шерлок узнал, что Лестрейд забрал мальчика и вернул его матери невредимым.

 _Не совсем невредимым,_ напоминает себе Шерлок. _Но в лучшем состоянии, чем могло быть._

Мориарти еще не выходил на связь по поводу пятой косточки. Так что Шерлок ожидает в «Диогене», сидя на мягкой кровати в (досадно) убранной комнате, и Джон улыбается, профессионально делая ему перевязку, и опять улыбается, и выглядит, словно в любую минуту перекинет Шерлока через колено и поможет переключиться с боли в плече на альтернативный новый источник боли.

— Только чуть-чуть подстрелили, - повторяет Джон, накладывая на марлю бинт. Усмехается безрадостно. - Твою мать, Шерлок Холмс. Просто... вау. Что... Неважно. Ты абсолютный, конченый болван. Я убью тебя, потом воскрешу, и потом опять убью, и так много раз.

—Это немного обессмыслит наше текущее...

— Сволочь, ты свалил решать косточку, _бросив меня в Бартсе_ вилять хвостом перед твоей девушкой! - рычит Джон, выбрасывая ладони в воздух. Конец бинта падает на пол.

— Она не моя...

— Заткни пасть, пожалуйста, и дай мне закончить сраную мысль! Что, если бы... Я не хочу даже завершать предложение. _Что если бы_ , Шерлок? Что, черт возьми, если бы? Тебя подстрелили, ты, дерьма кусок. Не _чуть-чуть_ подстрелили. Так вообще не бывает. Тебя _подстрелили_.

Технически это правда, осознает Шерлок и чувствует себя соответственно пристыженным. Но он не может посвятить всё внимание собственным недостаткам, когда глаза Джона приобрели цвет зимнего шквала у берегов Шотландии; когда маленькая, но мускулистая грудь разъяренного Джона вздымается и опадает; когда его дыхание сквозь узкие губы - горячее и быстрое.

Джон выглядит так аппетитно, что хочется его _съесть_.

— Я сожалею, - мягко говорит Шерлок, в надежде его успокоить, но, впрочем, даже не надеясь успокоить маленького солдата. - Должен признать, что неверно оценил ситуацию. Я был с моим братом, и я...

— Ты гениальный, самодовольный, надменный, эгоистичный, наглый, импульсивный, глупый сукин сын, и я хочу врезать тебе так, чтоб оторвать эту пустую кудрявую башку и, вероятно, так и сделаю, - говорит Джон, улыбаясь и показывая зубы, готовые рвать мясо на куски.

— Ну, да, но зато я решил...

— Да срать я хотел на то, что ты решил косточку, ты, тупой ублюдок, хотя нет, это здорово, конечно, но, знаешь, да, ты ведь _решил её без меня_. Это тебе, блять, вообще хоть раз _приходило_ в умную голову за все то время...

— Честно говоря, нет, потому что...

— Потому что ты самый тупой ебучий гений на планете, драная жопа с ушами, и именно поэтому, когда я закончу тебя штопать, я просто _убью тебя_ , сволочь, - Джон, относительно удовлетворенный тем, что высказался, подбирает бинт и продолжает накладывать повязку на руку Шерлока.

Какое-то время царит тишина. В «Диогене» тоже тихо. Когда в «Диогене» тихо, обычно это приятное и спокойное молчание. Однако в этот раз от раскатов гнева Джона у Шерлока болят уши. Вздыхая, он опускает голову.

— Я привык быть один, вот что я хотел сказать, - шепчет Шерлок, не поднимая глаз. - Не хотел тебя напугать. Это не входило в мои намерения. Просто я думал...

— Ты вообще не _думал_ , кретин! - кричит Джон. Отрывает бинт и выпрямляется, одна рука на бедре, кулак другой сжимается и расслабляется. - Ты долбаный дебил. Ты не _думал_. Ты _действовал_. Что бы я делал, если бы тебя... если бы Мориарти... я даже не могу.... _Что._ Что бы я делал. Твою мать, я люблю тебя, люблю, Шерлок, очень люблю тебя, ты, ёбаный тупой осёл, ты научил меня заново дышать, и...

Если бы Джон не был вынужден перестать говорить, Шерлок бы не был уверен, когда ужасные крики превратились в страстные поцелуи, больше похожие на укусы: болезненные и оставляющие следы. Его ладони сдавливают лицо Шерлока, словно Джону одинаково хочется и раздавить его, и расцеловать. Детектив уже без рубашки; теперь он рывком расстегивает брюки Джона, пока доктор поглощает его рот. Язык Джона парирует и колет, как палаш; и это вовсе не приятные поцелуи, ничуть, Шерлока никогда так не целовали, он лишь краем уха слышал, что такие поцелуи бывают, но, сэкономив на приятности, они щедры на подавляющее, абсолютное _собственничество_.

Да. Именно так. Шерлок чувствует себя _собственностью_.

Выбравшись из брюк и трусов, одним движением Джон стягивает через голову футболку и свитер. У него безумный взгляд. Шерлок мог бы утонуть в нем. С легкостью. Он задумывается, случалось ли террористам в пустыне при взгляде на Джона мочиться от страха, увлажняя песок.

— Ты ёбаный идиот, - говорит Джон, и звучит это хрипло, влажно и грустно. - Ненавижу тебя, _ненавижу_ , ты бросил меня там и...

— Ненавидь меня еще, - Шерлок резко втягивает воздух, когда уже обнаженный Джон запускает зубы в его шею, даже не пробуя быть деликатным, а руками отчаянно пытается стянуть с Шерлока белье. Шерлок приподнимается, и уже оба голые, _как_ , и это очень, очень быстро и немного страшно, но Шерлок думает _да_ , и _я сожалею_ , и _твой_ , и забывает устыдиться, что у него не сто **и** т, и забывает занервничать, что Джон может усомниться в своём праве. - Ненавидь меня, я сожалею. Тебе есть за что меня ненавидеть. Я заслужил.

— Я тебя не ненавижу, ты, чертов недоумок, - говорит Джон, сгребая в кулак волосы Шерлока и оттягивая ему голову, что почти ужасает, но вместо этого... еще, еще, сделай так еще раз. Шерлок напоминает себе - словно такое можно забыть, - что Джон хороший, но Джон не особенно милый, и подавляет рвущийся из горла скулёж. - Я ненавижу тебя, да, но это потому, что ты забыл, что ты мой. Очень глупо с твоей стороны. В следующий раз не забудь. Ты ведь помнишь, да? Как сказал, что ты мой, когда трахал меня в этой проклятой постели?

— Да.

— Берешь слова обратно?

— Нет.

— То есть ты по-прежнему мой и в дальнейшем будешь об этом помнить?

— Да, - соглашается Шерлок, облизывая губы.

— Даже не мечтай, что я сейчас буду трахать твой рот, - срывается Джон.

— Нет? - переспрашивает Шерлок, пожалуй, слишком высоким голосом.

Джон напирает на него, пока Шерлок не падает назад на локти, а потом на спину. Когда губы доктора снова накрывают его рот, Шерлок не может сдержать стон. Джон снова яростно улыбается в губы Шерлока, и Шерлок слишком влюблен, чтобы сердце могло это вынести, когда Джон садится на него и, взяв свой член, начинает уверенно двигать ладонью.

— Скоро я собираюсь кончить тебе на грудь, и если у тебя есть возражения, сейчас самое время поставить меня в известность, - сообщает Джон, перед тем, как снова запустить зубы в горло Шерлока.

— Нет, - выдавливает из себя Шерлок. - В смысле да, я согласен... сделай это. Да.

— Отлично, - рычит Джон, ускоряя движение руки. - Потому что _ты_. Мать твою. _Мой_. И ты не поскачешь подвергать себя смертельной опасности, и ты не позволишь подстрелить себя без меня. Всё ясно?

— Да, - Шерлок сражается за глоток воздуха, задыхаясь, пока Джон покрывает его легкими укусами и поцелуями взасос, оставляя красные отметины, словно бы на бледной коже расцветали маленькие яркие цветы.

Он все еще задыхается несколько минут спустя: одиночные розы превратились в сад, и пришла весна.

Он все еще задыхается, когда Джон делает несколько резких движений кистью и дрожит.

Задыхается, когда засос под ухом, который оставлял ему Джон, остается незавершенным, прерванным сдавленным криком Джона, и если Шерлок и научил Джона заново дышать, то, кажется, передав другу эти знания, он сам их потерял; потому что забыл обо всем, что есть на свете, кроме Джона на своей груди, на животе и в волосах, шепчущего _люблю тебя, ты, круглый, набитый дурак, я люблю тебя._

_Я люблю тебя._


	24. Chapter 24

Джон замирает в дверях, приоткрыв припухшие от поцелуев губы, и прислоняется к косяку, скрестив руки, с лицом, выражающим смесь раскаяния и восхищения. Он держит небольшое влажное полотенце. Вытягивает губы вперед, затем на миг сжимает их в узкую линию.

— Боже мой, - бормочет он. - Я... вау. Хм. Надо было взять в Ярде сигнальную ленту, чтобы оградить эту кровать.

Шерлок, чьи веки прикрыты, пока он нежится в трепетном пульсирующем послевкусии, приоткрывает один глаз и смотрит на себя.

Он распластан на кровати – лежит на спине, чуть согнутое колено смотрит в сторону, рука за головой, в пальцах плавятся кости. Впалый живот часто поднимается и опадает. Торс испещрен стыдливо-красными отметинами засосов, царапинами жадных ногтей – они не кровоточат, но пылают, как алые полосы заката в августе; крошечные временные Джоно-татуировки от шеи до пояса, некоторые поблескивают от пота и спермы. Ему не нужно видеть, чтобы точно знать, что волосы на фоне дорогой наволочки (плотностью в две тысячи нитей) - зрелище печальное и душераздирающее, потому что кожа на голове гудит, как зона военных действий после боя.

Он выглядит потрёпанно, словно провел десять схваток со сторожевым псом и все проиграл. Выглядит _взятым_ , пусть даже таковым не является.

 _Выгляжу совершенно потрясающе_ , думает Шерлок, ухмыляясь про себя.

Приблизившись к кровати, Джон колеблется. На его лице проступает выражение сожаления.

 _Задавим это в зародыше_ , полагает Шерлок.

Подняв длинную правую ладонь, он проводит пальцами по влажной груди. Потом потягивается. Мелкая дрожь еще не прошла. Это не... не то чтобы... не может не... Джон не должен думать, что... Это смущает, но, похоже, Шерлок не может контролировать эти почти незаметные сотрясения. Не тогда, когда рядом разбрасываются Некоторыми Важными Словами. О, к черту, и раньше тоже, после того сокрушительного минета в паршивой гостинице Олдэйкера.

— Ты сказал, что любишь меня, - тянет Шерлок самым своим низким голосом.

Почти кающееся выражение немедленно исчезает с лица Джона. Он улыбается и в этот раз не скалит зубы от ярости. Шерлоку нравится эта улыбка Джона, казавшаяся в начале такой теплой, улыбка, скрывающая, как он теперь знает, потенциальную опасность, но и при этом похожая на непринужденную симпатию.

— О, так тебе нравится, как ты теперь выглядишь? - урчит Джон.

— Ммм, - уклончиво мычит Шерлок.

— Может, это потому что ты самый опрятный парень в Лондоне. Вроде я уже об этом говорил. А сейчас ты выглядишь как аватара секса.

— Только в Лондоне?

— Ладно, возможно, во всем мире. Вполне возможно... да, во всей Великобритании, по меньшей мере.

Шерлок благодарно помаргивает. Тянется за полотенцем, но Джон садится и сам начинает его вытирать. Он всегда это делает, осознает Шерлок и задумывается, собственно, почему. Полотенце теплое, но не горячее. Теплота немного жжёт царапины на коже. Это очень приятно, особенно по сравнению с ноющей болью пулевой раны. Шерлок прячет тихое _шипение_ царапин в коробку в спальне дворца разума. Джон бросает полотенце на пол, рядом с ворохом одежды, протягивает руку и ведёт пальцем по розовому отпечатку зубов на выпирающей ключице Шерлока.

— Ты опять выглядишь, будто у тебя коротнуло проводку. К такому нельзя привыкнуть.

— Ты сказал, что любишь меня, - обвиняет Шерлок, пожимая плечами.

В этом, действительно, не его вина, в конце концов. Джон начал всю эту неловкую, кошмарную тему насчет привязанности, и если из-за этого у Шерлока плавятся провода, то Джон, естественно, сам виноват.

 _Не совсем так_ , осознает Шерлок, вспоминая сумасшедшую, пульсирующую любовь с первого взгляда, десятки СМС и _поужинаем_ , затасканное до тошноты, но ведь Джон настаивал, разве нет, даже после _Фрисландии_ , морфия и предложения уйти. А теперь — хотя Шерлок и подозревает, что технически должен ощущать себя как пожарный гидрант, свежеобоссаный уличной дворняжкой... Шерлок выглядит как жертва насилия, но чувствует себя как главный приз.

— Завис на этом, да? - сухо говорит Джон, но его глаза улыбаются.

Еще одна легкая дрожь, похожая на укус пчелы, пробегает по позвоночнику Шерлока, и, повернувшись на бок, он сворачивается в клубочек, баюкая руками голову и всё ещё улыбаясь. Джон немедленно забирается на покрывало и, разместив пару подушек между собой и спинкой кровати, укладывается так, чтобы голова Шерлока оказалась на его бедре, и пальцы Джонa _мягко мягко мягко_ погружаются в волосы Шерлока.

Это невероятно успокаивает. Шерлоку хотелось бы ответить что-нибудь Джону в благодарность, что-то вроде:

 _Я сделал бы всё для тебя, всё, подарил бы тебе луну, пожелай ты её, пусть я знаю множество более интересных небесных тел: может, ты предпочел бы ей тёмную туманность?_ а может, даже _Я первым влюбился в тебя, чтоб ты знал, я же соображаю куда быстрее, я же гений, я знал с момента, когда увидел тебя, пока ты считал меня сумасшедшим, я уже тогда любил тебя, я так хотел, чтобы ты был рядом, близко, насколько позволишь, лишь бы поближе остальных, если хочешь знать, я обожал тебя уже тогда, а ты думал, что всё ещё одинок, и считал меня блаженным психом_ а может, даже...

_Я тоже тебя люблю._

Но он понятия не имеет, как подступиться к этому... как высказать это вслух.

А мысль, что можно изгадить такой момент, как он когда-то изгадил поцелуй, как он способен изгадить любую деликатную тему, наполняет его ужасом на клеточном уровне.

Так что Шерлок лишь хмыкает и позволяет укладывать себе волосы в некое подобие порядка. Кончики пальцев Джонa давят на скальп, отпечатки пальцев Джонa остаются на коже, ногти Джонa одновременно раздражают и успокаивают нервные окончания.

— Лучше?

— Лучше, - соглашается Шерлок.

— Супер. Знаешь, приятель, иногда ты меня беспокоишь, - мягко говорит Джон.

— В смысле?

— Ты... ну, ты уникален в своем роде, и к тебе не прилагается руководство пользователя.

Шерлок потягивается, невзирая на протесты плеча, и зевает.

— Почему тебя это беспокоит? Во вселенной нет абсолютно одинаковых существ. Несомненно, большинству людей интереснее считать меня фриком...

— Эй, прекрати это, - встревает Джон.

— ...но ты не согласен с этой оценкой, так что не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду.

Джон обдумывает высказывание довольно долго, и Шерлок благодарен ему за это.

— Просто... тебе же нравится, что мы сейчас делаем, так?

Брови Шерлока изгибаются:

— Соблюдаем вежливость по отношению друг к другу в периоды отсутствия копуляции? – едко спрашивает он.

— Нет, боже, я не имел в виду ничего настолько... бездушного. Мне же это тоже нравится. Твою мать, да я обожаю наше сейчас. Но тебе следует знать, что мы можем заниматься этим – только этим – когда ты захочешь, - говорит Джон тихо. – Я хорошо понимаю, что кидался на тебя сейчас как Годзилла, прости, пожалуйста, был немного не в себе тогда, но если ты... ну, знаешь… если захочешь просто побыть вместе без секса, то в любое время, ну, то есть я всецело за, ясно? Я бисексуал, а не сексоголик. У нас было до черта секса, в том числе и в несколько волнительных обстоятельствах. У тебя не должно быть впечатления, что для близости с тобой мне необходим оргазм.

Фыркнув, Шерлок убирает ладонь, лежащую на колене Джонa, и прячет под собственный торс. Это наказание. За _идиотизм_.

— Если бы мне не нравился секс с тобой, у нас бы не было с тобой секса. Не тупи.

— Боже, Шерлок, я знаю. Знаю. Но... тебе как бы нужно такое продолжение, да?

— Нет, - раздраженно говорит Шерлок. – Мне ничего не _нужно_. Все _отлично_. И на что конкретно ты ссылаешься, используя слово “такое”?

— О близости, - пробует Джон, выведенный из себя настолько, что слегка ослабляет хватку. - Боже. Почему бы тебе не получать удовольствия от близости с... ну, кем бы я для тебя ни был. Ты же человек.

— Есть те, кто думает иначе, - напоминает Шерлок несколько другим тоном.

— Что ж, тогда ты самый взвинченный робот из всех, кого я знаю; но рад, что довелось близко узнать твой заводной механизм, - выдает Джон.

Невольно сжимая плечи, Шерлок фыркает:

— Взвинченный?

— Для _робота_ , да. Черт возьми. То есть не дай бог упомянуть, что тебе нравится близость.

— Черт возьми, если по мне можно сделать вывод, что меня нужно тискать.

— Я тебя не тискаю. Забота о партнере после секса – не тисканье.

Хмурясь, Шерлок поворачивается на спину, чтобы смотреть на доктора. Тот выглядит очень... да, забота о партнере, заботливость, он выглядит _заботливым_. Выглядит таким заботливым, что это малоприятно. Кончики ушей Шерлока горят от стыда и неловкости.

— Мне этого не требуется, - шипит Шерлок.

Джон поднимает слегка дрожащую руку Шерлока, целует кончики пальцев, возвращает ее на место, приглаживает Шерлоку локон у виска. Не говорит ничего.

Шерлок чувствует, как нечто вроде чайника его терпения начинает пронзительно свистеть.

— Я не _ранимый_.

— Знаю. Я не говорил...

— Я что, _просил_ тебя остаться? Кончил дело, проваливай, мне плевать. Нет, действительно, почему бы тебе не свалить? - Шерлок понимает, что ведет себя отвратительно, но отвратительное поведение – его особый талант.

_Все остальные так и делали, в конце концов._

— Это было бы не слишком-то весело, мм, ни для одного из нас, - протестует Джон, улыбаясь.

— _Забота о партнере после секса?_ Звучит, словно ты меня, по меньшей мере, связывал. Чего ты еще не делал.

— О, неееет... - Джон закатывает глаза к потолку.

— Хотя ты выглядел так, словно хотел этого. Тебя это заводит? Если хочешь, не сдерживайся. Я выдержу.

— Шерлок, заткнись, я уже понял, тебе не нравится слышать это... эту формулировку, - говорит Джон, поглаживая большим пальцем за ухом Шерлока. - Прости. Не имел в виду ничего плохого. У тебя великолепный мозг, приятель, он как усилитель входных сигналов, даже если ты не возбужден, в смысле, сенсорных сигналов, так что, кажется, я тебя понял. Вот я о чем. В любом случае теперь понимаю лучше, чем раньше. Я сравнительно обычный человек, ну, в плане восприимчивости, и раз на меня ты производишь совершенно неизгладимое... то, значит, для самого тебя все это… сокрушительно. Так? Особенно учитывая, что я сейчас кидался на тебя, ну... скажем, агрессивно. Очень агрессивно. Знаешь, когда-то у меня была девушка, которая...

— _Девушка_? - рычит Шерлок, отпрянув в сторону. - Я напоминаю тебе бывшую _девушку_?

— Эй, эй, спокойно, - Джон выставляет ладони, выражение почти-веселья проглядывает сквозь беспокойство, из-за чего демонстративная капитуляция раздражает куда сильнее. - Она просто... сильно реагировала на интимные прикосновения, как и ты, и, кажется, получала не меньше удовольствия от объятий после секса, чем от самого секса.

 _Это правда_ , пальцы Джонa в волосах нравятся Шерлоку сильнее всего в мире, не считая губ Джонa на его собственных, голоса Джонa в его ушах и рук Джонa вокруг него, _и правда_ , что по телу все еще пробегает мелкая дрожь, _это все правда_ , но Шерлок приходит к выводу, что ситуация становится невыносимой.

— Это возмутительное сравнение. Мы даже не занимались сексом, - протестует он.

— Твою мать! - смеясь, восклицает Джон. - Только не это снова. Не хочу это обсуждать, больше никогда, ты понимаешь? У нас был секс! Боже.

— Хорошо, предположим, что так, хотя это не так. Она слетала с катушек, когда кончала? А может, когда ты кончал? Дрожала и плакала, когда ты говорил, что любишь ее? - спрашивает Шерлок. - Я напоминаю тебе о ней, какая она была слабая, какая _жалкая_ после секса — это...

— Нет, - твердо говорит Джон, поднимаясь и на четвереньках перемещаясь к сидящему Шерлоку. - Она была трогательно прекрасной, пусть ей и далеко до тебя, даже очень далеко, и очень спокойной, и очень чувствительной к нежности и прикосновениям. И я понятия не имею, как бы она выглядела, скажи я, что люблю ее, потому что, ну, не любил, вот и не говорил, хотя мы и встречались, ну не знаю, месяцев десять... Но тебя я люблю.

Шерлок моргает, изучая совершенное, усталое лицо Джонa. Чувствует, как комок горечи под диафрагмой начинает растворяться, слад **и** ть, и в итоге делается более похож на глоток идеального кофе, чем на ядовитую таблетку.

— О, - говорит он, уже спокойно.

Губы Джонa дергаются, но он быстро сдерживает выражение.

— Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Но тебе не обязательно притворяться, что не хочешь близости. Не нужно. Можно мне перефразировать то, что я сказал ранее? Что ты легко заводишься?

— Пожалуй, - уступает Шерлок.

— Ты... - мурлыкает Джон, наклоняя голову в сторону рта Шерлока, - чистокровный скакун.

— О, боже, - говорит Шерлок в искреннем ужасе.

Джон свирепо улыбается, и Шерлок понимает, что хоть и не согласился ни с чем на тему любви, Джон все равно побеждает. Он разгромил наголову и Шерлока, и его тщетные попытки дистанцироваться.

Шерлок, больше всего ценящий силу и разум, вынужден неохотно признать, что это вызывает восхищение.

Тем временем Джон надвигается вперед, и Шерлок обнаруживает, что подает назад, отклоняется, падает на кровать локтем, потом спиной, и все это время Джон неумолимо наступает, до тех пор, пока Шерлок, уронив голову на покрывало, не оказывается лежащим по диагонали на постели, толком не понимая, как это произошло. Джон ведёт носом по его горлу.

— Ты - крупная и чертовски красивая чистокровка, - повторяет Джон, - и если бы я ездил на тебе верхом, а после скачки даже не вытер бы, - это нельзя назвать надлежащим уходом за чистокровкой, не так ли?

— Эта отталкивающая пародия на метафору настолько скабрезна, что почти порнографична, - возражает Шерлок, пытаясь глумиться. Почти выходит. Губы Джонa пощипывают его шею, отчего дыхание _абсолютно не_ сбивается. - Кроме того, она ребяческая. Тебе вполне по силам карьера писателя дерьмовых романов, где на обложке обычно ставят байроновских персонажей с обнаженной грудной клеткой и развевающейся копной волос - такого типа омерзительный бред.

Джон не впечатлен. А его рот... _ох_.

— Ну что я могу сказать? Ты очень вдохновляешь.

— Заткнись.

— Ты вообще представляешь, сколько написано бестселлеров о жеребцах-чемпионах?

— Пожалуйста, _заткнись_ , - стонет Шерлок, сдерживая желание податься навстречу чуткому языку Джонa и улыбнуться этой смехотворной попытке польстить.

— Но, знаешь, ты прав. Я не самый плохой писатель, в универе вполне получалось. И могу поспорить, что с такой музой, как ты, я мог бы сочинять весьма затейливые сюжеты, - рассуждает Джон и делает паузу, глядя на Шерлока с порочным блеском в глазах.

— Я стираю весь диалог прямо на лету, пока ты говоришь, - лжет Шерлок, пытаясь не засмеяться.

— Нет, попытка не пытка, может, заработаю побольше, чем в клинике. Еще несколько фунтов в месяц не помешали бы. Приключенческие романы, конечно, главные герои — Шерлок Холмс и его партнер, врач.

Шерлок трагично вздыхает, положив ладони на бедра Джонa, словно пытаясь удержать его на дистанции, пока тот старается прижаться ближе. Шерлоку вполне понятно, что никого надуть ему не удастся.

— Мемуары, территория нарциссов и дураков. Как абсолютно отвратительно.

— О, да, отвратительно, - саркастически говорит Джон. Потирая голову, он усмехается, и по лицу разбегаются морщинки. - Ты бы это возненавидел, ты же не выносишь обожание. Почти так же сильно, как не выносишь прикосновения. Когда доберусь до блога, обязательно об этом упомяну.

— Ты _такой пустозвон_ , сам осознаешь, насколько это правда? - насмехается Шерлок, точнее, пытается. - Как ты вообще функционируешь? Ты бы, наверное, мог вплести любовную историю даже в пятый постулат Евклида.

— При этом глядя на тебя? Конечно, - радостно отвечает Джон.

— Буэ... - передергивается Шерлок, но уголки его рта предательски тянутся вверх.

— Нам стоит поработать над твоими навыками ведения постельных бесед, кстати говоря.

— Это не я здесь швыряюсь оскорблениями, перед тем как начать сравнивать тебя с женщинами и тупыми животными! - шипит Шерлок. 

— Я открою тебе секрет, мой друг, - шепчет Джон, перемещаясь с длинной шеи Шерлока к его лицу. - Вот здесь?.. Здесь то место, где я отключаю от сети твою ЦНС?..

— Может, ты уже _прекратишь_ меня штурмовать?

— Это, здесь, когда я в постели с человеком-светлячком и могу к нему прикасаться?.. Это же мое _любимое место_.

— Правда? - выдыхает Шерлок.

— Правда, - клянется Джон, и это правда. Его тон слишком тих и слишком прост, чтобы было иначе.

— Что ж, ты сказал, что любишь меня, - шепчет Шерлок и позволяет себе короткую, совершенно искреннюю улыбку.

В глазах Джонa вспыхивает голодный блеск. Он наклоняется еще дальше, и если Шерлок сейчас совсем чуть-чуть приподнимет голову, то они поцелуются, _уже почти там, теплое дыхание, так близко_ , но в этот миг периферическим зрением он замечает, как включается экран телевизора.

Джон сперва морщит брови, приподнимается и тянется к пульту на прикроватном столике. Потом замирает. Застывают морщины на лбу. Аккуратные маленькие челюсти сжимаются. Слегка наклонив голову, оценивает ситуацию, пока морщинки каменеют вокруг глаз. Это непостижимо.

— Приветик, рыбка! Мои поздравления, рекордно быстрое решение про грека-переводчика, должно войти в каноны. Ну ты и спринтер! - восклицает голос Джима Мориарти. - Дай пять! Нет, правда, заслужил! Выше нос!

К своей немедленной досаде, Шерлок вздрагивает, как дикий кот, и резко оборачивается к экрану. Джон ловит его за плечо, удерживая на месте. Потом извлекает заряженный пистолет из ящика прикроватного столика и кладет сверху, сняв предохранитель.

Джим Мориарти в пустом белом помещении маниакально таращится в камеру. После выхода из тюрьмы он изменился. Его волосы еще не отросли, и татуированная змея с яблоком, где вырезано IOU, всё так же неприятно скалится на узкой шее, но вместо тюремной робы на нем теперь шитый на заказ пиджак морского покроя с двумя пуговицами, белая рубашка с круглым воротничком и узкий галстук, мелкий узор на котором едва различим. Завидев его, Шерлок опять испытывает неминуемый всепроникающий ужас - здесь, в “Диогене”, в их спальне, незваный, с плотоядным взглядом, такой _реальный_.

Беглый преступник все еще показывает камере ладонь, словно действительно ожидает встречного хлопка от Шерлока.

— Нет? - Мориарти усмехается уголком рта. - Ты пытаешься ранить мои чувства? Я был адски горд за тебя. И чем, бога ради, ты занимаешься тем временем со своим щенком, дорогуша, разве практиковать такое в приличных местах не запрещено?

Шерлок покидает кровать за долю секунды, _невозможно, он не может нас видеть, невозможно_ , и, забыв о наготе, осматривает углы, ручки ящиков стола, облицовку камина. Пульс зашкаливает.

— Сука, ты же не хочешь сказать, что... - рычит Джон, стоя у края кровати и так же сканируя взглядом комнату.

Шерлок качает головой. Он был осторожен, так осторожен. Всегда был осторожен.

— Вау, это было мило, - посмеиваясь, говорит Мориарти. - Нет, я вас не вижу. Но я знаю тебя достаточно хорошо, чтобы предвидеть, что ты не дашь мне пять и что ты празднуешь загадку тем или иным извращенным способом. Привет, Джон. В обычный день я бы предложил тебе убрать сивые лапы прочь от моей собственности, но он пострадал сегодня. Ты починил его для меня? Я очень рассчитываю, что ты починишь его для меня. Он очень ценен.

Лицо Джонa отражает нечто экстраординарное, когда он втягивает воздух с выражением отвращения, словно охотящаяся на крысу собака.

— Шерлок, булочка моя, как ты себя чувствуешь? - Надув губы, Джим Мориарти нависает над камерой. Стучит пальцем в линзу объектива, отчего кажется, что стучит он в экран телевизора, и колени Шерлока, к сожалению, превращаются в желе. - Этот агент твоего брата, Мелас, кажется, он застрелил Уилсона Кемпа, да? Я не хотел, чтобы ты пострадал, красавец. Это _моя_ гребаная работа. Если бы Кемп не умер, я бы лично пришел к нему и придушил бы его собственными кишками. Всё для тебя, сокровище. И я снял бы это на видео, и показывал бы тебе в зацикленной записи — как подарок. Так и надо уебку, что Мелас его пришил. Как смеет наемный червь портить мою собственность? Жаль, что он страдал недолго, но, увы, не всегда можно обрести все, что хочется. А я хочу, чтобы ты был идеален. Для меня.

— Ты что...

— Уже пишу твоему брату, да, - отвечает Джон, возникший рядом с Шерлоком, одетый в один из клубных халатов. Второй он подает Шерлоку, пока печатает, и детектив запоздало понимает, что весь покрылся мурашками. Он надевает халат и быстро затягивает пояс.

— Но ты и так идеален, разве нет? - тянет Мориарти, демонстративно разглаживая воротничок нового пиджака. - Пусть помятый и поцарапаный. Поправляйся быстрее, крольчонок, дело подходит к развязке. Я немножко намекнул тебе на то, чем я занимаюсь там, в большом ужасном мире. Но теперь у меня новая идея, _я гениален,_ тебе обязательно понравится, когда ты ко мне переедешь, потому что она будет специально для тебя. Так что мы пока больше не играем, ладно? Прости, котенок. Я планирую для тебя _самое лучшее_ пятое семечко, но сейчас просто вытяни ноги и выдыхай. Пока у тебя еще есть ноги.

— Эта струя поноса когда-либо утихнет? - бормочет Джон, широко расставив ноги, пока его пальцы летают над мобильником.

Сделав несколько шагов в сторону экрана, Шерлок задумчиво поджимает губы. Белая комната. Без мебели. Но даже это наводит на размышления. Откуда у Мориарти идеально белая комната? Похоже на гипсокартон, покрытый грунтовкой.

— Это займет у меня... неудобно признаться, но с надежными кадрами такая напряженка в наши времена... может, дня три, - объявляет Мориарти, поглядывая на новые стильные часы на запястье. - _Так_ скучно. Я знаю, что ты будешь ждать меня, изнемогая. - Нежным, почти благоговейным движением Мориарти протягивает руку и снова касается объектива. - Но уже скоро мы будем вместе. Есть между нами что-то особенное, правда? Такое ощущение, что мне не хватало тебя всю жизнь.

Игнорируя бегущий по коже мороз, Шерлок сосредоточенно глядит на экран.

— Было действительно неприятно, - воркует Джим. - Словно часть меня была ампутирована. Я помогу тебе понять, каково это, Шерлок. Обещаю.

— Дни ублюдка сочтены, - ровно говорит Джон.

Шерлок отмахивается, требуя тишины, и придвигается ближе к телевизору. За Джимом расположен странный квадратный объект, замеченный Шерлоком сразу, но Мориарти заслонял его почти все время. Угловые контуры беспокоили, наводили на мысли о бомбе или переносной панели управления. Теперь объект видно хорошо, и это...

_Невозможно._

Точно нет.

Шерлок моргает, вспоминая конец девяностых. Моргает снова, восстанавливая в памяти элементы одного из нескольких нетривиальных эпизодов, когда ему довелось посетить обиталище Шинвелла Джонсона: три породистых собачки, убитая авторская мебель, трупное зловоние марихуаны, изжога от дешевого пива.

Грациозно повернувшись, Джим Мориарти наклоняется и нажимает грубую пластиковую кнопку _Play_ на черном радиомагнитофоне, достаточно старом, чтобы быть антиквариатом. Какое-то время лента лишь шипит.

Потом включается классический ритм R&B (пусть Шерлок и не слушает все жанры музыки, но собирает характерные признаки подвидов и знает, что нужен талант, чтобы распознать талант независимо от конвейера), пение ритмичное, гармоничное, изящное по своей легкости исполнения; из-под быстрых риффов пробивается импровизированный реп; вокалистка (кем бы ни была), очевидно, искусная и одаренная. Джим поднимает магнитофон на плечо и, закрыв глаза, начинает двигаться в пульсирующем ритме.

Тогда одновременно происходят три вещи.

Во-первых, телефон Джонa, все еще лежащий на его ладони, странным образом пискнув, отключается.

Во-вторых, аналогичным образом поступает и телефон Шерлока, лежащий на прикроватном столике.

Ужасный писк отражается в голове эхом, словно Шерлок устроен внутри как большой каньон, а не обычный гений, и он понимает: _нас обоих сейчас убьют._

_Тебе не удалось его спасти. Ты даже не начал пытаться._

В-третьих, начинается песня:

_You’re just too good to be true  
Can’t take my eyes off of you   
You’d be like heaven to touch   
I wanna hold you so much... _

Джим Мориарти улыбается, покачиваясь в такт музыке и не открывая глаз, мягко удерживает на плече магнитофон. Движения его бедер и ног - легкие, раскованные и точные, - в других обстоятельствах выглядели бы естественно и привлекательно, но в данных - это совершенный гротеск.

Одновременно с этим Шерлок и Джон, лишившиеся дара речи, понимают, что из их телефонов доносятся те же звуки, что из телевизора. Когда снова начинается пение, Джон резко швыряет мобильник на постель.

_At long last love has arrived  
And I thank god I’m alive... _

— Что происходит? - взрывается Джон.

— Я не... - начинает Шерлок.

Комнату заливает мнимо-невинный свет цвета слоновой кости.

Оба резко разворачиваются в сторону окна. Три длинных шага, и Шерлок рывком распахивает шторы.

На величественное здание напротив “Диогена” проецируется его собственное лицо. Кадр сделан в момент, когда он начинает смеяться, бледен и растрепан, и ему восемнадцать, и он (еще не выглядит таким загнанным, как в более поздний период) только что раскрыл свое первое дело с серийным убийцей, и (что грустно с точки зрения PR), поддавшись на провокации журналистов, высказал личное мнение о преступнике. Шерлок ощущает тепло Джонa у локтя даже когда открывает створку окна, и в комнату сквозит осенняя прохлада.

— Ебать меня ручной гранатой, - говорит Джон в недоверчивом ужасе.

Автомобили на улице замедляются. Много автомобилей.

Все автомобили.

_Pardon the way that I stare  
There’s nothing else to compare   
The sight of you leaves me weak   
There are no words left to speak... _

Люди на тротуарах останавливаются. Шерлок слышит слабый металлический звук музыки и смотрит, как водители распахивают дверцы и выскакивают из машин, прижимая к ушам ладони; как бегуны резко срывают с себя наушники; как пешеходы останавливаются, извлекают мобильные телефоны и глядят на них в изумлении.

Звук постепенно нарастает. 

_I need you baby  
And if it’s quite all right   
I’ll need you baby   
To warm the lonely nights... _

Каждое электронное устройство в неизвестной величины радиусе вокруг “Диогена” играет мелодию, под которую - Шерлок видит это, когда оборачивается, - по-прежнему танцует Джим Мориарти... подобно порхающей фее, но с улыбкой фанатика и горящими безумием глазами, теперь - к счастью - закрытыми.

— Проектор установлен где-то в самом клубе, - рычит Джон, отходя от Шерлока. - Должен быть. Ты остаешься здесь, я...

— Ты что, действительно веришь, что там есть что искать?! - ревет Шерлок, хватая его запястье. - Действительно веришь, что найдешь что-то кроме проектора с таймером, выставленным на заданное время? Полагаешь, исполнители все еще там? Теперь ты _понимаешь_ , Джон? Ты понимаешь?

Джон останавливается и медленно выдыхает. Касается руки Шерлока на своем запястье, мягко ее гладит. Шерлок осознает, что его хватка, должно быть, болезненна, наверняка оставит следы, и поэтому расслабляет ее, насколько может.

— Я никуда не собираюсь, - говорит Джон. Его тон трезв и серьезен, как смертное ложе. - Никогда.

Поэтому Шерлок отворачивается и смотрит вниз на улицу, на толпу людей с их iPod’ами, автомагнитолами, мобильниками, а за его спиной по-прежнему надрывается телевизор, а Джон подходит ближе и прижимается к его спине.

_Oh pretty baby  
Don’t let me down, I pray   
Oh pretty baby   
Now that I’ve found you stay   
And let me love you... _

 

\--------------------------  
Песня I can’t get my eyes off of you. Кто ее только не исполнял. https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Can%E2%80%99t_Take_My_Eyes_Off_You  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Can%27t_Take_My_Eyes_Off_You


	25. Chapter 25

Три выматывающе мучительных дня вообще ничего не происходит.

Шерлоку бывало так одиноко, что могильная яма в качестве места жительства казалась предпочтительнее. Шерлоку бывало так паршиво от передоза, что выживал он на одной силе воли. Шерлоку случалось ощущать пронзительное упоение погоней, и в моменты наивысшей опасности он думал: _Если придется умереть, точнее, когда (очевидно), пожалуйста, пусть это будет вот так, а не медленно меееедленно мееееедлеееннноооо…_

Но Шерлок не помнит, чтобы когда-либо, - с тех пор, как много лет назад Мориарти начал свою кампанию, - чувствовал, что может буквально _умереть от скуки_.

Судя по всему, такой исход вполне вероятен.

В первый день, - день, надо признать, впечатляющей публичной серенады Джима Мориарти, - Шерлок выясняет, что один из сотрудников клуба “Диоген” в срочном порядке покинул должность консьержа, которую занимал многие годы. Шерлок его помнит, хотя это теперь не имеет значения. _Одетый в шитое на заказ, но из дешевой ткани, родом из Йоркшира, задирал нос перед иностранцами, вел себя, как nouveau riche, с той лишь разницей, что не riche*, когда-то избыл шепелявость, держал собаку с проблемным кишечником._ Учитывая уровень зарплат у сотрудников клуба, - достаточный, чтобы гарантировать отсутствие с их стороны необдуманных поступков, - детектив убежден, что Мориарти был весьма убедителен в методах воздействия на исполнителя, заставив того установить в окне незанятой спальни для гостей проектор, высветивший лицо Шерлока на белой стене почтенного здания напротив.

Шерлок обнаруживает, что ему легко вообразить это развитие событий.

 

_[ * Прим.перев.: nouveau riche (фр.) = недавно разбогатевший. ]_

 

Шерлок и Джон в своего рода оцепенелом смирении наблюдают, как Майкрофт в ярости мечется по Комнате Для Посетителей.

Конечно, он в бешенстве. И Шерлок был бы в восторге, если бы его недавно не начали несколько больше занимать другие вопросы.

— Очень разумно с его стороны было покинуть это место, - говорит Майкрофт с улыбкой, от которой увяли бы и цветочки на обоях. - Если бы наш Искариот остался, я изобрел бы для него последствия, которых Джеймс Мориарти не в состоянии даже вообразить. Увольнение было бы лишь мягкой прелюдией.

— Плюс один. Я бы мог подкинуть пару идей, - вздыхает Джон, который, похоже, теперь ладит с Майкрофтом, _фу, отвратительно_. Сумерки за окном осторожно сползаются, словно отряд робких солдат. - Кстати, удалось выяснить, как он провернул этот маленький трюк с электроникой?

Шерлок отстраненно улавливает, что Джон считает это _маленьким трюком_ (шедевр преуменьшения), и благодарно щурится в его сторону, заложив длинную ногу за ногу, сомкнув подушечки пальцев перед лицом, и с полуулыбкой, пусть даже термин “оскорбление песней” воистину граничит с безумием.

И, хотя он совершенно точно не хочет об этом говорить, она не прекращает звучать у него в ушах:  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you...

— Сумел взломать сеть широкого охвата, - провозглашает Майкрофт, положив руки в карманы и покачиваясь на пятках в манере, всегда представлявшейся Шерлоку отталкивающе самодовольной. От неё за милю несёт интригами в кулуарах и незаметными устранениями. - Подробности не имеют значения, всё было до смешного просто в конечном итоге. Всего лишь салонная шутка, но – цель достигнута.

С большим трудом Шерлоку удается не морщится при каждом слове в этом гнусном разговоре.

_Это совсем не трудно._

_Просто юркни на Бейкер-стрит, скажи им, что вышел подышать свежим воздухом; скажи, что появилась идея, где может быть Джим; скажи, что небо падает, и нужен столб, чтобы его подпереть, иначе мир обречён; скажи, что если ты пробудешь в их компании еще минуту, тебя стошнит; скажи, что нужно кое-что купить; скажи, что понадобился Лестрейду; скажи, что срочно возжелал чипсов; скажи, что записан на восковую депиляцию; скажи, что текущий король Англии желает срочной консультации по делу; скажи им что угодно, если этим способом сможешь добраться до каких-нибудь гребучих наркотиков..._

_Совсем не трудно, когда пал достаточно низко…_

— Всё в порядке? - подчеркнуто спрашивает Джон, и Шерлок понимает, что обращаются к нему.

— Что? Прости... немного болит голова.

Майкрофт, уже кипевший от ярости, окидывает Шерлока понимающим взглядом и выразительно хмурится.

 _Помоги_ , умоляет Шерлок неизвестную силу, немедленно блокируя четыре отдельных крыла дворца разума, чтобы избежать их внезапного воспламенения.

_Джону бы не хотелось, чтобы мой разум принес себя в жертву самосожжением, правда? Да. Он и так уже…_

— Принести тебе что-нибудь из комнаты? - Джон озабоченно хмурится. - Учитывая размеры твоего мозга, ручаюсь, головная боль – не пустяк.

 _Да, морфий. Как вариант, кокаин_.

— Не суетись, - сдавленно отвечает Шерлок. - Где было снято видео?

— Понятия не имеем, - цедит Майкрофт.

— Понятия не имеем вообще ни о чем, - насмехается Шерлок.

Резко встает. Это всё, что он может. 

Когда он полностью осознает, что не может сделать _ничего больше_ , он позволяет себе поморщиться и направляется к дверям в надежде, что его выход достаточно драматичен и величав, даже при отсутствии характерного пальто.

— Не зли меня, когда я измотан, Майкрофт, - рычит он. - Если не можешь быть полезен, хотя бы держи свою сраную толстую морду вне поля моего зрения: она отвратительна.

Джон прячет улыбку, выдыхая в ладони.

Майкрофт хмурится.

Хуже всего то, что, даже после этого в-общем-неплохого прощального выпада, Шерлоку едва хватает воздуха в легких, чтобы добраться до гостевой комнаты и свернуться на кровати в клубочек. Чтобы встать через несколько секунд, отказываясь позволять Джону обнаружить его в таком состоянии.

Но...

Впечатление от инцидента остается, подобное жуткой тошноте, то убывающей, то нарастающей, в то время как запрещенные вещества выводятся из организма.

 

* * *

 

Они обедают в чудном местечке рядом с клубом, – хотя Шерлок скорее размазывает ризотто по тарелке и как одержимый проверяет телефон, а Джон хмурится, – затем возвращаются в клуб, где пьют дорогой шотландский виски, который Шерлок записывает на счет Майкрофтa, и, после заката, достойного кисти Матисса, когда нормальные люди ложатся в кровать, Шерлок не видит ни одной причины, чтобы не побыть нормальным для разнообразия... или, по крайней мере, _сделать_ что-то нормальное, поскольку такой шанс вполне может никогда больше не представиться… и, переодевшись в пижаму, падает на кровать рядом с Джоном, с заметным отвращением разглядывающим что-то мелькающее на экране телевизора.

— Джон, - мягко говорит Шерлок.

— Мм? - Джон равнодушно выключает экран.

— Ты сказал, что нам не нужно...

В отвращении Шерлок замолкает и пытается придумать, как сказать _Перед тем как все кончится, я хочу заниматься с тобой сексом так часто, как только возможно, но если мы им займемся, и эта песня все еще будет звенеть в ушах, когда с меня словно снимут кожу, то меня, вероятно, на тебя стошнит_.

И при этом никого не оскорбить.

Вытянув руку, Джон отводит локон от лба Шерлока. Мягко улыбается.  
— Что, трахаться? Мы не будем сейчас трахаться, дружок. Я хотел бы, поверь, но я уже затрахан.

Выключает свет и ложится на спину, ладони за головой. Не соприкасается с Шерлоком.

Лёжа под дорогим покрывалом, но замерзая все больше, Шерлок обнаруживает, что развитие ситуации почти так же невыносимо, как был бы секс. Поэтому он придвигается ближе, неуверенно прислоняя голову к плечу Джонa. В следующий миг Джон уже держит его в крепких объятиях, поглаживая по руке, осторожно, чтобы не задеть рану от пули. Другая ладонь обхватывает затылок Шерлока. Сыщику немедленно становится тепло.

_Это не морфий._

Тем не менее это временное решение другого рода.

— Так спят обычные люди? Или я снова взвинчен? - язвит Шерлок в порядке теста. 

Ожидает ответа несколько секунд.

— Мы, обычные люди, так и спим, да, - говорит Джон очень тихо, - но ты не обычен, то есть ты не можешь спать как обычные люди. Ты должен спать как Шерлок, ясно? Приступай.

Несколько минут царит молчание. Разум Шерлока проигрывает саундтрэк — по воздействию это похоже на пытку звуком.

(Мориарти, разумеется, объяснил Шерлоку детали пыток децибелами, когда ему было двадцать.)

Поморщившись, Шерлок сглатывает.

— Бок болит? - спрашивает он.

— Неа.

— Будильник поставил?

— Неа.

 _Скажи. Скажи эти слова. Пожалуйста, скажи, я не знаю, что со мной не так_ , думает Шерлок, бессознательно тыкаясь носом в рубашку Джонa. _Другой возможности, вероятно, никогда не представится. Все может закончиться в любой момент любого дня или ночи. Скажи. Скажи ему. Скажи ему остальное. Скажи ему все._

 _Скажи ему, что для него ты вырезал бы себе сердце из груди на базарной площади, если б только он взглянул и сказал: "Это изумительно"_.

— Мне следует поработать. Убедиться, что я ничего не упустил, - говорит он.

— Неа.

— Это все, что ты собираешься отвечать до конца наших дней? - шипит Шерлок.

— Неа. - Джон фыркает. - Но будущим мы займемся завтра. Из твоего организма сейчас выводится столько адреналина, что хватило бы убить пони, и процесс требует времени. Спи.

Джон накрывает ему ладонью ухо, а другой - глаза, так, как делал еще на Бейкер-стрит. Песня становится существенно тише. Шерлок вздыхает, выкручивая в пальцах ткань боксеров Джона.

Потом Джон немного приподнимает руку, чтобы Шерлок его услышал, и говорит:  
— Я люблю тебя. Передай это, пожалуйста, своему мозгу. Не уверен, что он всегда меня слышит. Спокойной ночи.

Тяжело сглотнув, Шерлок не может подобрать подходящего ответа, соразмерного с глубиной и широтой души Джонa, посему держит рот на замке.

Потом приходят сны, мрачные – сны о Восточном Ветре*: он сметает лицо с земли, отбрасывая в забвение всё, что Шерлок когда-либо знал. Это старый кошмар из детства: смерч, перемалывающий всё в прах. Всюду пыль и обломки, и тела, и тихие стоны умирающих. А потом - опустевшие поля. Чистое небо и голодные вороны. Везде тела, и, как всегда, одно из них принадлежит Шерлоку.

Но когда он просыпается, ураган — это лишь шелест дыхания Джона над его ухом.

 

//------------------------------------------------------------  
 _* Прим.перев.:_

_"Его прощальный поклон", цитата:_

_— Скоро подует восточный ветер, Уотсон.  
— Не думаю, Холмс. Очень тепло.  
— Эх, старина Уотсон! В этом переменчивом веке вы один не меняетесь. Да, скоро поднимется такой восточный ветер, какой никогда еще не дул на Англию. Холодный, колючий ветер, Уотсон, и, может, многие из нас погибнут от его ледяного дыхания. Но все же он будет ниспослан Богом, и когда буря утихнет, страна под солнечным небом станет чище, лучше, сильнее. _

_Кусочек перевода сериала:_

_— Ну что ж...  
— Да... Знаешь, я не могу придумать, что сказать.  
— Ну да. Я тоже.  
— Игра окончена. Это всё.  
— Игра не бывает окончена, Джон. Просто на поле выходят новые игроки. Увы. «Не важно, восточный ветер заберёт всех».  
— Что это?  
— Сказка, которую брат рассказывал мне в детстве. «Восточный ветер — ужасная сила, сметающая всё на своём пути. Он выискивает ничтожных и сдувает их с земли». Речь шла обо мне.  
— Класс.  
— Да, добрый у меня братец._

_PS: Мери Поппинс у Памелы Треверс тоже летала на восточном ветре, пусть и менее агрессивном.  
Шерлок апеллирует к теме в третьей главе, обращаясь к Майкрофту:  
— Я оставлю на ночь окна открытыми, чтобы ты мог прилететь со своим саквояжем. _

\------------------------------------------------------------//

 

На второй день Джон и Шерлок идут в гости. От Джима по-прежнему ничего, и, хотя Шерлок в курсе, что и не должно быть, пытка ожиданием, возможно, терзает сильнее, чем сама беда.

Когда он появляется в Бартсе, Молли ярко краснеет и роняет в труп хирургические щипцы. Смотрит туда озадаченно, словно инструмент упал в канализационый сток и теперь не подлежит извлечению. Бедняжка пренебрегла в этот раз губной помадой, но на ресницах лежит легкая тушь, а цвет кожи лица — неестественно ровный.

Шерлок делает несколько шагов вперед, извлекает для неё щипцы и, попытавшись изобразить задорную улыбку, идет мыть руки.

— Шерлок, - заикается Молли. - Я... ммм... А где... Джон? Нет, я не намекаю, что... Потому что ты отлично... То есть, он не с…

— Он в туалете.

Шерлок стряхивает воду с пальцев.

Молли ёрзает, при этом не двигаясь, – только она умеет так ёрзать.

Несколько секунд они изучают друг друга, размышляя, что – если вообще нужно – следует теперь сказать.

— Джон говорил с тобой, - пробует Шерлок.

Это лучше, чем ничего. По крайней мере немного разрядит обстановку. Молли наклоняет голову в подтверждение. Шерлоку вдруг бросаются в глаза все прядки волос на ее висках, не поддавшиеся укладке, и хочется сказать _тихо, все будет хорошо_. Молли меньше всех заслуживает эту боль. Но поскольку он знает, что скорее всего ничего хорошо не будет, то просто продолжает говорить.

— То есть он дал понять, что мы… вместе. Впрочем... он, наверное, дал это понять _очень-очень_ ясно. Прошу прощения за это.

Молли снова кивает, скривившись, прежде чем у нее получается овладеть лицом.

 _Ужасно_ , полагает Шерлок, после чего пытается больше об этом не думать.  
— Ну, - продолжает он. - И, наверное, он упомянул, что, по причинам, о которых я всегда умалчивал, точнее, из-за конкретного физического недостатка, весьма пикантного... ты бы меня точно не захотела, - выдавливает Шерлок, махнув рукой.

Грудь Молли часто вздымается и опадает. Ее нижняя губа вытворяет такое, что и не снилось крупным плотинам и прочим сдерживающим водные потоки сооружениям. В данный момент Панамскому каналу не сравниться с лицом Молли Хупер.

— Мне следует... ммм, нужно извиниться, - выдавливает она. - Я никогда не... Ты такой... ну, ты никогда не говорил, вот я и не... Если я выставила себя дурой…

— Вчера только один человек выставил себя дураком, и это был Джон, - уверяет её Шерлок. - Он идиот. Ну… Получше, чем некоторые, но…

— Нет, я не о том... Я не имела в виду... - Вздрогнув, Молли смотрит на щипцы в своей крошечной руке. - Не вчера. Он, ну... очень милый. То есть, теперь милый, раньше не был, но... все равно, ты знаешь про то, как мой папа умер? Я тебе рассказывала? Как он был храбр, и как пытался быть веселым до самого конца?

Шерлок вешает полотенце и подходит к ней, хмурясь.

— Да.

— Иногда он выглядел таким грустным, но только не тогда, когда мы на него смотрели, - шепчет Молли сдавленным голосом. - А ты... Ты, ты иногда, ммм... Ты бывал таким грустным, когда думал, что я не вижу. Но я видела и... именно это я хотела тебе сказать. Я тебя видела. Вот почему я... то есть да, ты мне нравишься, но... о, боже, прости, что говорю об этом, прости, я всегда несу чушь, когда ты рядом, но я хочу сказать, я знаю, что я не важна, но иногда плохо всё, просто всё, так с каждым иногда бывает, понимаешь, не только с невезучими или депрессивными, а ты... на тебя столько наваливалось всё время; и ты был печальным, когда думал, что я не вижу, но я видела, ты не прав, я видела каждое мгновение, и никогда не хотела, чтобы ты был так одинок.

Комок в груди Шерлока сжимается еще сильнее.

_Все ужасно плохо. Насчет этого Молли, пожалуй, права._

Наклонившись, он мягко целует Молли в щеку, невзирая на ее шок, и осторожно отодвигается.

— Ты ошибаешься, знаешь, - говорит Шерлок тихим и глубоким голосом. - Ты важна. Всегда была важна, и я всегда тебе доверял.

На лице Молли появляется очень странная, страдальческая улыбка. Двойные ямочки на щеках; необычно маленький ротик изгибается, и она опускает взгляд в пол, перед тем как снова посмотреть в глаза Шерлоку.

— Думаю, я скоро умру, - признается он.

Шерлок может признать это Молли.

_Пусть даже только Молли._

Её глаза расширяются, затем становятся ярче из-за непролитых слез. Молли берет его ладонь в свою, сжимает и стыдливо отпускает.

— Тогда ты тоже неправ, - говорит она просто. - Не можешь быть прав. Ради Джонa. Может... может, ради меня. Если хочешь. Ради твоих друзей. Это… это всё. Ты не можешь быть прав.

Кивая, Шерлок взъерошивает свою копну волос быстрым почёсыванием. Отталкивающая любовная песня R&B вчера ушла, но теперь невыносим покой. Столько дней перед ним стояла цель, но теперь и её отобрали. _Как и всё остальное скоро отберут..._

— Что ты собираешься делать?

Шерлок выпускает из легких воздух и думает _твою мать, да возьми себя в руки хоть раз в своей идиотически короткой жизни_.

— Мы пытаемся выследить Мориарти. Он плохо себя вёл последнее время.

— Шерлок, он взорвал старушку! - с упреком восклицает Молли. Она выглядит шокированной такой легкой оценкой.

— Нет. То есть да, но технически я говорил о магнитофонной серенаде в мой адрес, - вносит поправку Шерлок.

Открывается дверь, и Джон входит уверенным шагом, растирая пальцы левой ладони. Не хромает, но, кажется, чувствует себя неловко. Подходит к Шерлоку и Молли, улыбается ей - настоящей улыбкой, понимает Шерлок, - и сжимает ее локоть. Молли заметно расслабляется.

— А с этим что? - спрашивает Джон в порядке светской беседы, кивая на труп.

— Все нормально. Умер, - безучастно отвечает Молли.

Джон смеется, прежде чем может сдержать себя. Прочищает горло.

— Ясно. Да. Вы как... поговорили? Живые люди, я имею в виду.

— Да, - говорит Молли, наконец положив щипцы.

— И все в порядке?

— Тебе нужно сделать всё, что в твоих силах, - говорит Молли Джону, задыхаясь. Сжимает его плечи, и Джон смотрит на нее невозмутимо, как всегда. - Всё. Я не могу... то есть... ну... если любому из вас что-то понадобится... что угодно - только попросите, но ты должен о нём позаботиться, раз уж я не могу... ничего сделать.

Не представляя, как реагировать на эту манифестацию, Шерлок внимательно наблюдает за Джоном. Доктор скрещивает на груди руки, опускает голову, снова откашливается и протягивает ей ладонь.

Отпустив плечи Джона, Молли осторожно берет её.

— Так и будет, - объявляет Джон. - Я обещаю.

Они покидают Бартс – и снова пища превращается в прах во рту Шерлока, - китайская на этот раз; и снова он высаживает в ноль аккумулятор телефона; и опять закат над Лондоном кутает платаны ласковым янтарным светом, а на небе проступает полоса прохладной синевы, а за ней еще одна цвета апельсина; и когда они возвращаются пешком на Пэлл-Мэлл, Шерлок смотрит, как одна за другой загораются на небе звезды, – и ведь еще недавно размышлял, доведется ли еще раз их увидеть вместе с Джоном рядом, перед тем, как придет конец всему, и тогда он верил, что исполнение желания принесет покой, но на деле оказалось совсем не так.

Он хочет большего.

Теперь он хочет, чтобы так было всегда.

Хочет вечности, чтобы бережно качать её в ладони.

Вместо этого он берет Джона за руку, сплетая их пальцы вместе, и делает вид, что не видит, как лицо друга расплывается в улыбке.

На этот раз, когда они ложатся в кровать, Шерлок не спрашивает, обязательно ли им заниматься сексом — он просто сворачивается в еще один _жалкий_ отчаявшийся клубочек, и только когда Джон, обхватив его сзади руками, шепчет полные любви слова ему в спину, в тонкий хлопок рубашки, Шерлок понимает, что так и не попрощался с Молли в Бартсе.

И, скорее всего, уже не попрощается никогда.

— Как у тебя получается просто ждать? - хрипло спрашивает он Джона в темноте. - Как ты это выносишь?

— Именно это солдаты и делают, когда ни в кого не стреляют и никто не стреляет по ним, - стоически отвечает Джон. - Мы ждём.

 

На третий день они возвращаются домой на Бейкер-стрит. Окна уже заменили. Шерлок подходит к ним, оставив Джона разбирать сумки. Смотрит сквозь новое стекло на дорогу, на привычные магазинчики, двери и пешеходов. Окна здания напротив также отремонтированы, и Шерлок видит своё маленькое отражение. Выглядит ужасно, осознает он. Комок нервов, тощий и смертельно бледный.

Он остро ощущает, — как все люди, которых Джон назвал бы _наркоманами_ , — что морфий и кокаин совсем рядом, и как легко было бы пройти эти десять метров и _наконец уколоться_.

Шерлок берет скрипку и ставит на плечо. Сперва он просто баюкает её там — это приносит покой. Потом извлекает смычком несколько скребущих звуков.

— Шерлок?

Опустив скрипку, он поворачивается:  
— Мм?

— Шерлок, нам нужно поговорить, - мрачно говорит Джон.

Поглядев на него, Шерлок осторожно возвращает на место смычок и скрипку. Джон выглядит... Шерлок не уверен, как выглядит Джон. Это другой Джон. Обычно другие Джоны восхитительны, но этот скорее устрашает. Напоминает Шерлоку Джона Говорящего На Пушту и немного Джона Сбивающего Эбернетти, но, по правде, этого Джона он еще не видел. Если бы от Шерлока требовалась гипотеза, он предположил бы, что это Капитан Джон Уотсон — и ощущение, похожее на смесь восторга и беспокойства, пронзает его внутренности.

— Так говори, - требует он, закатывая глаза.

Джон кивает – очень _по-военному_.  
— Это насчет Молли.

— О, бога ради! - взрывается Шерлок. - Мой член _нефункционален_ , не считая моментов, когда _я хочу, чтобы он был таковым_. Как и когда именно, я, по-твоему...

— Нет, - твердо говорит Джон, выставив ладонь. - Это не про... Нет. Твоя подруга Молли сказала, что я должен сделать все, что в моих силах. Она права. А я не делал. Есть одна вещь, которую я делать не хотел, но нужно. Я не раз откладывал её на потом, но если я могу быть тебе _хоть как-то полезен_ , мне нужно рискнуть и сделать это, ясно? Так что сейчас выслушай меня. Сядь.

Озадаченный Шерлок опускается в своё глубокое кресло. Кладет ногу за ногу. Джон не садится — он прохаживается по комнате, но не бесцельно, а словно планируя наступление. Вздохнув, сжимает кулаки, расслабляет их и поворачивается к Шерлоку.

— Расскажи мне о своём дворце разума, - приказывает он.

Шерлок хмурится, медленно моргая.

— Не интимные детали, а... ты сказал, это система, а не симптом. На что он похож?

Испытывая растущее беспокойство, Шерлок отвечает:  
— На дворец. В моем разуме. Ты понимаешь английский?

— Да, а еще немного немецкий, пушту и сносно знаю арабский. - Джон холодно улыбается. - Придурок.

— Что тебе нужно?

Джон молчит очень, очень, очень долго.

— Речь о пытках, - ровно отвечает он.

Всё становится ясно.

— Джиму я нужен живым, - предполагает Шерлок, задыхаясь. - Ты это понимаешь. Ты знаешь: он хочет, чтобы я страдал, а не умер, так что, _в случае, когда_ он до меня доберется, как ты теперь склонен думать...

— Не доберется, - рычит Джон. - И теперь он для тебя _Джим_?

— И теперь, пересмотрев свои взгляды на тему, сможет ли он меня похитить, ты решил посвятить меня в базовые принципы выживания заложников, чтобы я сумел пережить всё, что он для меня запланировал. - Шерлок неожиданно смеется, запрокинув голову и аплодируя. - Теперь, когда твое глубокое и, вынужден заметить, дурацкое убеждение, что он не способен до меня добраться, кануло в лету, ты чувствуешь вину, что не научил меня держать себя в руках к моменту, когда он поставит клетку с голодными крысами на мое обнаженное тело.

Джон стоит спокойно и тихо.

— Блестяще. О, это смешно — воистину, клоуны остались. - Вне себя, Шерлок ёрзает в кресле. - Я в восторге. Нет, правда. Вот чёрт, Шерлок пропал, ну что ж, по крайней мере его всего лишь рвут на дыбе, а не на самом деле убивают. То есть... идеально. Раз он хочет сохранять мне жизнь как можно дольше, ты рассчитываешь на _время_ как фактор, который поможет тебе в поисках после похищения. Я потеряю несколько конечностей, несколько зубов, но, может, я не потеряю разум, и ты утверждаешь, что будешь хотеть такое существо _по-прежнему_? Оно уже не будет самым опрятным парнем в Лондоне, потому что рот будет зашит таким образом, что срастутся губы. Это одна из его любимых задумок, кстати. Ты и впрямь захочешь вернуть мой полуразрушенный остов, если мозг все еще будет исправен?

— До этого не дойдет. Но... Да. Даже если твой мозг не будет исправен, - отвечает Джон тем же неестественно спокойным тоном.

— Хочешь жить с торсом, лишенным телесной автономии, но с головой, полной кошмаров? - у Шерлока не получается перестать смеяться, потому что, правда, всё это невероятно забавно. - Ты будешь спать рядом с гусеницей с протезированным... всем, не способной даже заниматься с тобой сексом? Ты хочешь чиа-пета* в соседи по квартите? Ты _выбрал бы_ такое существо, хотя мог бы выбрать любого? Ты _свихнулся_?

 

_[ *Прим. перев.: чиа-пет - это терракотовая статуэтка, часто в форме живого существа, из которой растут побеги чиа, похожие на волосы/шерсть. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chia_Pet ]_

 

Джон скрипит зубами.  
— Дворец. Рассказывай.

— О, да, прости, - Шерлок едва дышит, глаза слезятся от хохота. - Да. Так точно, капитан. Ммм, он, пожалуй, довольно большой. Тебе интересно, где самые сокровенные местечки?

— По сути, - соглашается Джон. - Первое, что ты должен сделать, - если он доберется до тебя, чего не произойдет, - ты должен это просто принять. Я знаю, что это звучит безумно, и, разумеется, ты должен искать любую возможность побега. Каждый божий день ты должен стараться убежать. Никогда не прекращай пытаться. Но помимо концентрации на побеге очень важно признать себе, что ты в дерьме по уши. Откажешься принять — и через время это тебя сломает. Так что ты примешь факт, что у тебя проблемы, и ты будешь знать, что я приду за тобой.

— Это _психоз_ , - настаивает Шерлок, все ещё посмеиваясь. - Ты сошел с ума. А ты-то думал, это я безумен. Ты идеален, ты понимаешь? И ты бредишь. Я даже близко не могу... ты такой ебически идеальный, я не подозревал, что люди такими бывают. Скажи еще раз, что придешь за мной.

— Я приду за тобой, - говорит Джон; крохотный проблеск юмора загорается в темно-синих глазах*.

 

 _[ *Прим. перев.: проблеск юмора у Джона от того, что непереводимая игра слов:_ I am coming for you _значит как “Я приду за тобой”, так и “Я кончаю для/из-за тебя”. ]_

 

— Боже, - стонет Шерлок, выгибая шею. - Чем быстрее, тем лучше.

— Это кажется вполне очевидным.

— Нет, я хочу сказать, иди сюда. Сейчас.

— Мы ведем важный разговор, - говорит Джон, скрестив руки; тонкие губы с трудом сдерживают улыбку.

— Веди его у меня на коленях.

— Есть две вещи, которые ни в коем случае нельзя делать, - неумолимо продолжает Джон. - Во-первых, нельзя реагировать на неожиданную доброту, на попытки примирения, подарки или минуты покоя, наполненные ощущением родства с ублюдком. Он не союзник. Никогда в жизни. Он враг. Всегда. Во-вторых, ты не будешь намеренно молчать, потому что это не сработает. Если тебе причиняют боль, кричи об этом. Громко. Используй шум. Это, разумеется, если ты будешь ментально присутствовать в подобной ситуации. Надеюсь, во дворце разума найдется место, достаточно сокровенное, чтобы он не смог добраться туда. Ты способен входить в транс по собственной воле? Нам следует попрактиковаться в этом.

— Я впадаю в транс, когда меня ты целуешь, - урчит Шерлок, раздвигая ноги и ведя ладонями по бедрам.

— Отвечай на долбаный вопрос.

— Да, капитан, - цедит Шерлок. - В теории я могу даже впасть в кому. Буду ли я на то способен, когда меня будут трахать, предварительно отрезав веки, - еще предстоит выяснить.

— Прекрати! - взрывается Джон.

— О, ради бога, да заткнись ты наконец и поцелуй меня, - просит Шерлок, расстегивая две первых пуговицы серой рубашки. Он еще никогда не практиковал эту технику, но способен представить потенциальный эффект, и... да, Джон прищуривается, и его зрачки расширяются. Гениально. - Ты не подпустишь его ко мне в любом случае. Вся эта болтовня сугубо академична.

— Знание — сила, - возражает Джон, рассматривая открытую взору полоску голой груди Шерлокa. - Как у тебя с дыхательными упражнениями? Релаксационные техники?

— Дышать скучно.

— Ты знаешь, что такое пытка дискомфортным положением?

— Я в одном таком прямо сейчас.

— Психологические пытки...

— ...в настоящий момент происходят в этой самой квартире.

— Тебе нужно будет найти способ верно отслеживать течение времени, - говорит Джон, придвигаясь чуть ближе. - Если тебя лишат стандартных средств времяисчисления. Дневного света, такого рода вещей. Продолжительное пребывание в темноте может иметь сокрушительное воздействие на человека.

— Я расскажу тебе, что знаю о времени, - мурлычет Шерлок, расстегивая остальные пуговицы рубашки. - Ты все еще меня не целуешь — это имеет сокрушительное…

Секундой позже ноги Джона охватывают бедра Шерлокa; горячие губы поглощают рот Шерлока и, _дадададада_ , язык сражается за власть, зубы покусывают нижнюю губу Шерлока, ладони повсюду: одна на щеке Шерлокa, другая блуждает вверх и вниз по обнаженному торсу, а потом по спине, царапая ногтями там, где уже затянулись более ранние царапины, и Шерлок издает голодный звук, провоцирующий низкое рычание глубоко в груди Джона.

— Видишь? Лучше пользуйся случаем, пока мои конечности еще при мне, - сообщает Шерлок, легкомысленно хихикая, когда Джон сгребает в кулаки шитую на заказ рубашку и оставляет засос на его длинной шее.

— Я любил бы тебя, будь ты и впрямь сраным мозгом в колбе, - задыхается Джон.

— Как насчет сломанного мозга в колбе? - давит Шерлок, сердце отчаянно бьется, когда он рывком расстегивает брюки Джона и прижимает ладонь к твердости, которую там обнаруживает.

— Любил бы тебя, будь ты тихим эхом прежнего себя. Пойми же, мать твою, - настаивает Джон, прикусывая губу, когда его бедра толкаются вперед. - Если ты жив, я люблю тебя. Точка. Если ты мертв, я люблю тебя, но...

— С меньшим энтузиазмом, - смеется Шерлок. - В физическом смысле.

— Наконец-то ты понял.

— Скажи мне еще раз, что придешь за мной. Капитан.

— Шерлок Холмс, я, мать твою, приду за тобой, - говорит Джон, наконец, отвечая хищной улыбкой на странную радость Шерлокa.

Они целуются снова — дико и безумно, — когда телефон Шерлока звонит, и оба замирают.

Раздается второй звонок.

— Я должен... ну... - заикается Шерлок.

— Да-да, не вопрос, - быстро говорит Джон и немножко отодвигается, но не встает.

Когда Шерлоку удается вытянуть телефон из кармана, он выравнивает дыхание, насколько это возможно, и говорит:  
— Алло?

Какое-то время в трубке стоит тишина. Затем мужской голос, которого Шерлок еще никогда не слышал, говорит грубо и жестко:

— Шерлок Холмс, как я понимаю. Можете ли вы сейчас говорить, чтобы вас не беспокоили? То, что я скажу, предназначено только для ваших ушей. И лучше бы вам действительно быть одному. Я не шучу.

— Кто говорит? - резко спрашивает Шерлок. Жестом показывает Джону сместиться, встает, застегивая одну из пуговиц. - О чем речь? Если вы хотите проконсультироваться по делу, то я временно не принимаю из-за…

— Говорит Себастиан Моран, - прерывает голос. Жесткость тона Шерлок теперь распознает - это специфическая, отточеная в боях жесткость, от которой кровь стынет в жилах. - Ты меня не знаешь, но я работал на твоего брата, из-за чего и оказался там, где я сейчас. Джима не будет максимум десять минут, и мне нужно передать тебе ключевую информацию. Речь о Джоне Уотсоне и о пятом семечке.

— Что именно? - спрашивает Шерлок осторожно, глядя на тему обсуждения в полуметре от него.

— Он будет следующим заложником, - говорит Моран. - Я немало работал за рубежом и на многое способен ради денег, но о нем я слышал уже тогда. Джим планирует его убить в любом случае. Что ты сделаешь, не имеет значения. Я нахожу это неспортивным, черт возьми, потому и звоню. Он утверждает, что на третьем семечке — когда кончил старушку — ты сжульничал, потому что позвонил брату. Джон Уотсон — ходячий мертвец. Поэтому слушай очень внимательно. И в одиночестве.


	26. Chapter 26

Шерлок покачивается с носка на пятку в полированных ботинках, раздумывая. Отстраненно спокоен, словно находится над ситуацией. Время растягивается — густое, текучее и липкое, как карамель.

_Именно этого ты и боялся. Говорил ему, что это может случиться. ЗНАЛ, что это случится. Неизбежно должно было случиться. Ты не удивлен: не содержанием предупреждения, лишь самим фактом. Остальное следовало ожидать._

_Так чего же ты ждешь?_

Джон приподнимает песочного цвета брови совершенно восхитительным _ну-и-кого-мне-надо-убить-мать-твою_ образом. Шерлок качает головой, улыбаясь спокойно и искренне, чувствуя прилив нежности, преданность, фонтанирующую толчками, словно кровоизлияние, и некое безграничное желание защитить, которого он никогда не испытывал ни к кому, кроме собственной шкуры, часто оказывавшейся под угрозой, — и солгать вдруг становится очень просто; любой вид обмана или предательства не представляет сложности, он мог бы задумать самые сложные стратегии и воплотить в жизнь в абсолютной тайне и без угрызений совести, потому что лжет _ради Джонa_ , а поскольку он убил бы ради Джонa и умер бы ради Джонa, почему бы ради него не солгать, — и он говорит в трубку:

— Да, соедините с ними, пожалуйста. Я только найду тихое место, одну минутку.

Отключает микрофон телефона.

— Это мои родители, - осторожно говорит он. - У них новый секретарь, поэтому я не узнал голос. Они... ну... Ты представляешь. Можно мне пообщаться с ними наедине?..

Шерлок считает летящие мгновения.

Еще никогда в жизни ложь не давалась легче, но это не значит, что Джон в нее поверит. Шерлок полагает, что шанс все же есть. Семьдесят четыре процента по предварительной оценке. Джон не поймает его на фальши, это невозможно, в конце концов, он сказал это совершенно естественно, просто, _так просто_ , смотреть на Джонa и думать: _ты заменил мне весь мир_ , а потом солгать ему.

Тем не менее...

Джон лишь озабоченно морщится, устало растирая сзади шею.

— Понятно. Я и не думал... нет, разумеется, у тебя есть родители, ну, в смысле, вы двое не могли взяться взрослыми из головы Зевса... Они, наверное, сходят с ума от беспокойства.

Шерлок думает о своей ошеломляюще прекрасной гениальной матери; о том, как после выхода ее первой книги она решила заниматься математикой, а не воспитанием детей; как женщина, которая когда-то взъерошивала ему волосы, превратилась в пустое место в пустом доме, уезжая на элитные научные конференции и публикуя абстрактные разработки, которые никто, кроме нее, даже близко не мог понять; как его тихая и отчаянная тяга понять звезды и созвездия ощущается как память о желании быть ближе к ней, когда он не мог. Думает о своем _не-столь-умном_ отце — некогда очаровательном, а теперь желчном, — ощутившем себя брошенным ею так, что погрузился с головой в жизнь деловых контактов, клубы и политику; и интересовался Шерлоком, лишь когда тот оказывался на первых страницах газет. О проблеме с Мориарти Майкрофт не сообщал им ничего уже много лет.

— У них есть ряд вопросов, - мягко лжет Шерлок.

Джон плавно покачивается взад-вперед — понимающий, обдумывающий. Сочувствующий.

— Конечно, я… Боже... Я буду в спальне, ладно? Столько, сколько потребуется.

Кивая, Шерлок морщит брови, формируя складку кожи на переносице, означающую _спасибо_ , и _извини, что напрягаю_ , и _прости меня_.

Джон сгребает свой ноутбук, легко целует Шерлокa в плечо и уходит в спальню мягко и тихо.

Глубоко вздохнув, Шерлок включает микрофон и поднимает телефон к уху, направляясь к лестнице. Очень тихо закрывает за собой дверь гостиной и садится на восьмую из семнадцати ступеней, ведущих к квартире Б. Миссис Хадсон тоже не услышит, можно не беспокоиться, поскольку она далеко и под охраной Майкрофта. Говорит напряженно и тихо:

— Для начала, линия, вероятно, прослушивается.

— Прослушивалась, - отвечает Моран. - С обеих сторон. Сейчас я с этим разобрался, но времени у нас не слишком много.

Кудри Шерлокa задевают обои, и он втягивает голову в плечи, говоря тихо, как только может:

— Что ж, тогда потрать минуту и убеди меня, что тебя вообще нужно слушать. Я знаю, что вся или почти вся твоя семья погибла, но ты все еще с _ним_ , и не имеет значения, вынужденно или нет: это все равно может быть ловушкой.

— Может, - соглашается Моран. - Я и не ждал доверия. Ну так слушай внимательно и решай. Я стал наемником, когда война в Персидском Заливе прожевала меня и выплюнула. Я не мягкий тип. Убивать людей, причинять им боль - мне без разницы. Никогда не думал, что принципы важнее практичности, поэтому кое-что из того, что я делал для твоего брата, смердело как толчок.

— Могу представить, - сухо подтверждает Шерлок.

— Моя семья чуть не погибла в авиакатастрофе двадцать лет назад, - продолжает Моран тем же нудным и жестким голосом. - Сели на воду, их нашли, спасли и так далее, и тогда я понял, что теперь мы живем взаймы. Папаша был образцовым ублюдком, а мамаша — бесполезной каргой, но они чудом выжили, а мне пришлось еще помучиться, прежде чем поднять якорь. Я понял, что мы все расходный материал.

 _Мне можешь не рассказывать_ , думает Шерлок, сдерживая ответ.

— Возможно, это повлияло на мои решения в бою, хер его пойми. Уж не знаю, кем бы я стал, если б их тогда не спасли, но могу сказать тебе, кто я сейчас. У них было двадцать лишних лет, а потом Джим Мориарти нажал на кнопку и _бабах_ — теперь у меня только сестра, и я хочу ее снова увидеть. Я _увижу_ ее. Она единственная из нас, кто чего-то стоит.

— Продолжай, - осторожно говорит Шерлок.

— Пойми главное: я делаю практичный выбор десять раз из десяти. Я был снайпером. Я стрелял через окна в отцов с малышами на коленях, в своих друзей, в террористок — самых красивейших чокнутых баб, которых я когда-либо видел, пусть и с пробитой башкой. Если Джим возьмет тебя в заложники, не жди от меня симпатии. Когда все закончится, Джим мне заплатит, я верну сестру, и они оба — ебнутый гениальный псих и твой похожий на фаллический памятник братец — станут лишь туманными воспоминаниями, ясно тебе?

— Более чем, - соглашается Шерлок, вспоминая слова Джонa. - Это война. Так зачем тебе отпускать Джонa?

— Я не отпускаю, - рычит Моран. - Но ненавижу грязную игру. Война — это не только ад, но и игра — игра, в которой можно победить, а Джим метит карты. Охранять ублюдка, прежде чем он поднял парус и отчалил, было... даже не спрашивай. Откровение. Время перемен.

Вспомнив дрожащую руку Моранa, подававшего жвачку в видеоролике несколько дней назад, Шерлок не может сдержать дрожь.

— Он один в своем роде. Ты и сам знаешь, что он самый обаятельный больной уебок, и если бы не моя сестра, я вырезал бы ему сердце и сьел его, либо бросил бы всё и отправился с ним править миром. Но моя семья двадцать лет назад? Они должны были отдать концы. Шанс спастись был крохотным, но его хватило. Я, книпель мне в зад, не _отпускаю_ никого из вас.

— Ты даешь ему _шанс_ , - осознает Шерлок.

— У тебя, скорее всего, ничего не выйдет, - Моран, резко кашлянув, сплевывает; рядом с микрофоном слышны щелчок зажигалки и звуки прикуривания. - Не думаю, что ты сможешь придумать выход из ситуации. У тебя определенно не получится блефовать так, чтобы выбраться, и тебе точно слаб **о** решить вопрос силой.

Шерлок продолжает молчать.

— Но ты теперь знаешь, что будет, и что ты этого, скорее всего, не переживешь. Хоть сможешь попрощаться. Ну ладно. Веришь или нет, но план — завернуть Джонa в семтекс и посмотреть, как он взлетит на воздух. Я слышал о нем в Афгане: спокойный как мрамор, верный как ебтвоюмать, откусит дуло твоего пистолета и плюнет в тебя пулей.

Сам себе удивляясь, Шерлок тоскливо улыбается этим грубым воспоминаниям. Отслеживает пальцами фактуру поверхности обоев.

— Мою семью в итоге разнесло на мелкие кусочки, - резюмирует Моран. - Я дал тебе бесплатный шанс заглянуть в будущее, приятель. Не упусти его.

В трубке воцаряется гробовая тишина.

Все замирает. Миссис Хадсон недавно протирала перила, замечает Шерлок. Жаль. Пыль красноречива. Мог бы увидеть следы пальцев Джонa на поручне и представить их теплые прикосновения к своей обнаженной коже.

Или можно просто пойти в спальню и получить настоящие, учитывая, что Джон пока еще дышит.

 _Блять_ , беспомощно полагает Шерлок.

Джон вероятно сходит с ума от беспокойства, Шерлок знает, но кладет телефон в карман и остается сидеть на лестнице.

Семнадцать знакомых ступеней — все принадлежат ему. Семнадцать ступеней, никогда не бывшие ни загадочными, ни важными, пока поступь Джонa не освятила их; человека с армейским вещмешком на плече, решительно _идущего туда_ , где в коробке лежит отрубленная человеческая голова и смердит мертвечиной.

Бессмысленно улыбаясь этому ментальному образу, Шерлок упирается локтями в десятую ступеньку и _думает_.

Потому что Моран прав. Им не победить ни силой, ни хитростью. Майкрофт ничего не сможет сделать. Вся королевская конница и вся королевская рать? Бесполезны. Никакого отношения не имеют.

Но Шерлок — самое гениальное человеческое существо на целой гребаной планете... невзирая на возможные исключения вроде Майкрофтa Холмсa и Джимa Мориарти.

Более того, он не против рискнуть жизнью, чтобы доказать, что умён.

Во дворце сегодня прохладно и сумрачно, и веет прибрежный ветер, а свинцово-серый небосвод нависает над лестницей парадного входа. Физически Шерлок сидит в тишине на лестнице в доме миссис Хадсон, а мыслями — пребывает в той же расслабленной позе на изогнутых каменных ступенях, ведущих в монументальное строение, слегка дрожа от промозглой погоды. Слова Джонa кружат над его головой, фрагменты бесед оживают, словно черные крачки с длинными клювами и изящными заостренными крыльями с кроваво-красными всполохами на концах. Неугомонные, кричащие, красивые птахи, элегантные и гладкие, несмотря на всю суету.

 _За тебя можно умереть_ , выдохнул Джон в постели между обжигающими поцелуями. _Я бы умер за тебя, я думаю._

Это совершенно неприемлемый вариант, хоть и наиболее вероятный, но боже, какой красивый, неожиданно осознает Шерлок. Представляет себе Джонa, завернутого в семтекс, как он бросается на Джимa Мориарти, вцепляясь, как маленький свирепый медведь, каким Джон и является; заключая безумца в неистовые объятия – пародию страсти, – и крича _Беги, Шерлок! Беги!_ Он бы это сделал? Боже, ведь _сделал бы_ , так? Смерть в глазах Джонa, смерть в глазах Джимa; общая одержимость Шерлоком Холмсом — их единство противоположностей.

Простое упражнение на воображение. Из тех, что заставляют сжаться сердце. Он не позволит такому произойти.

Не сможет. Это слишком больно.

 _О,_ полагает Шерлок — его глаза распахиваются, чтобы увидеть темный коридор.

Снова закрывает веки. Джон всё еще говорит, новая птица с крыльями цвета траура и всплесками окровавленных перьев зависает будто на восходящем потоке воздуха перед лицом Шерлокa.

_Убей себя. Решишь все проблемы._

— Я не смогу выиграть, если не буду жив, чтобы попытаться, - возражает Шерлок. Каменные ступени под бедрами жесткие и холодные. - Предлагаешь уклониться от пыток, от борьбы, от всего? Покончить со всем ради тебя? Просто _умереть_ и всё? Джима хватит удар, это я гарантирую.

_Он до тебя тогда не доберется, разве нет?_ Глаза птицы словно блестящие стекла — бездонные и неумолимые. _Даже Джеймс Мориарти не переиграет смерть._

Шерлок возле дворца садится прямо и, хмурясь, вглядывается в черную остроклювую птицу. Шерлок на Бейкер-стрит смыкает кончики пальцев и склоняет голову, полностью обнажив длинную шею.

— Это не то, что ты говоришь на самом деле, - взволнованно шепчет Шерлок.

Ветер крепчает, играя с кудрями Шерлока, а птица-Джон наклоняет голову. К нему подлетает еще одна и так же зависает в воздухе без махов крыльями, и к ним присоединяется третья, и теперь перед Шерлоком висят три мрачных крачкоподобных создания; яростный ветер не способен их смести.

 _А ты знаешь, как выиграть войну, Шерлок? Я скажу тебе_ , говорит первая птица.

 _Каждый раз, когда ты спускаешь курок, ты делаешь это ради человека рядом с тобой и надеешься, что он выживет_ , продолжает вторая.

 _И каждый раз, когда он стреляет, – это для тебя_ , завершает третья, перья ее хвоста трепещут под порывами ветра.

И внезапно Шерлок осознает, что нужно делать.

Птицы превращаются в дым, мгновенно стертый в небытие надвигающейся бурей; Шерлок сейчас понимает, что буря — это его ум, стремительно просчитывающий все варианты, все возможности, все нюансы всех деталей, которые он смог узнать о Джиме Мориарти за свою плачевно одинокую жизнь, а также всё, чему смог научиться за прошедшие годы, расследуя самые отвратительные из дел.

Ветер завывает, как обиженный ребенок.

Вычисления расщепляются в проливной дождь, похожий на осколки стекла, стратегии прокатываются по коридорам дворца резкими порывами; отдаленный гром и пронзительный холод надвигаются неминуемо, как апокалипсис.

Деревья в саду трещат и рушатся наземь.

 _Боже, это больно,_ беспомощно думает Шерлок, заставляя себя вынести всё и сжимая челюсти, когда шквал, достигнув кульминации, извергает залп ледяных кристаллов, вонзающихся в кожу, словно иглы.

Катаклизм стихает.

Несколько выдохшись, сидящий на восьмой ступени Шерлок поднимается со сдавленным стоном. Это было... страшно, даже для него.

Страшно, но полезно.

 _Значит, Джон Уотсон — ходячий мертвец?_ думает Шерлок, извлекая телефон, пока есть шанс и Джона еще нет.

 _Для этой игры хватит двоих_.

Он тихо надеется, что защита от прослушивания, поставленная Мораном, все еще действует. Иначе всё будет очень плохо. Особенно если Майкрофт услышит. Пулевая ранка на плече пульсирует болью в безмолвном предупреждении. Шерлок его игнорирует. Гудок раздается лишь раз, затем Шинвел Джонсон поднимает трубку.

— Говори, - рычит Шинвелл.

— И тебе доброго дня, - раздраженно цедит Шерлок.

— О, хвала Господу за хорошую новость... боже, мистер Холмс, но тот факт, что вы звоните и так далее, а я, будучи наблюдателем людских страстей, прямо как вы, хотя, признаюсь, ваш умняк мне не слепить, завидя ваш звонок заместо смс — вам же это как серпом по яйцам, если я внятно выражаюсь: пусть не смертельно, но боже твою мать, какая боль, да и духовные терзания до кучи — это я здесь про вербальную форму общения по телефону и, в общем, я склоняюсь к мысли, что у вас, наверное, могли случиться неприятности.

— Да, - рявкает Шерлок.

— Вашу мать, где вы?! - кричит Шинвелл. В трубке слышится хруст — судя по всему, он вскочил на ноги, – и высокое стакатто лая собачек. - Сколько кавалерии пригнать? У вас оружие есть? А доктор с вами? Вы ранены?

— Шинвелл...

— Если кровотечение, вы пробовали зажать рану свитером или одеялом, или я не знаю, этим пидорским шарфиком, что вы вечно носите? А может, вы в багажнике? Если вы в багажнике, вы слышите меня, хорошенько прислушивайтесь к дороге, запоминайте каждый звук, фиксируйте любые изменения... мосты, трафик, колокольный звон...

— Я не в багажнике, мать твою, - стонет Шерлок. - Ты можешь хоть раз в жизни придержать язык и выслушать меня? У меня есть план.

— План? - Извечно льстивый голос Шинвеллa начинает аж искрить гордостью. - Лулу! Аннабель! Генриетта! Солнышки, а ну заткнулись, вашу мать! - Гвалт немного стихает. - Прошу простить, мистер Холмс. Умоляю продолжать как вам удобно и, не знаю, нужно ли добавлять, когда удобно и сколько угодно.

Шерлок опускает телефон, чтобы взглянуть на него, изумляясь, что за ужасная сила людской бредовости создала Шинвеллa Джонсона. С тяжелым вздохом возвращает мобильник к уху.

Шерлок объясняет.

Шинвелл слушает.

— Это – извиняюсь за прямоту – наихудшая идея, которую я имел в жизни удовольствие выслушать, а у вас - в переносном, а не буквальном смысле, разумеется - снесло крышу, - шепчет Шинвелл в ужасе.

— У меня нет выбора! - шипит Шерлок. - Ты _должен_ мне довериться. Ты должен остаться с ним, помочь ему, пожалуйста, сделаешь это для меня? В любом ином случае он умрет. Других вариантов нет. А я не могу жить так вечно.

Изумительно — но в ответ на это суждение не раздается ни звука.

— Шинвелл, - говорит основательно раздраженный Шерлок. - Время не терпит.

Из телефона доносится влажное хлюпанье носом, потом сдавленное сглатывание.

— Ты что, плачешь? - недоверчиво спрашивает Шерлок, почесав в затылке свободной рукой.

— Мистер Холмс, - отвечает Шинвелл сдавленным голосом. - Умоляю простить за этот взрыв чувств, вам он должен показаться неуместным с вашими железными нервами, но Христос на горшке, это же просто самая, мать ее, распрекраснейшая и трагичнейшая просьба, которую я слышал в жизни, и вряд ли я зайду слишком далеко, если скажу, что тронут до глубин души, что ваша любовь к этому доброму и, должен заметить, заслуживающему ее джентельмену, я не преувеличиваю, абсолютный эталон благородства и самопожертвования, и существование такой преданности в наш ебучий век кинозвезд, и селфи, и жадности, и Кардашянов*, и общей мерзости — настоящее чудо, и я войду в историю как ваш пламеннейший поклонник, с вашего разрешения или без него, если позволите, потому что «Нет больше той любви, как если кто положит душу свою за друзей своих», как сказано в Писании, ебать меня палкой от метлы, если я с этим не согласен.

 

_* [ Прим.перев.: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Семейство_Кардашян , https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Keeping_Up_with_the_Kardashians ]_

 

Неожиданный комок в горле Шерлокa, возникший в ответ на это искреннее, беззастенчивое заявление, упрямо отказывается немедленно исчезать. Поэтому Шерлок несколько раз откашливается, прежде чем оказывается способен выдавить:

— Спасибо. Ты мне поможешь?

— Я ваш человек, мистер Холмс, - отвечает Шинвелл. - До, мать его, последнего вздоха. Приступайте.

 

Постучав в дверь спальни ногой и удерживая по чашке чая в каждой руке, Шерлок ждет. Когда Джон открывает, Шерлок протягивает напиток, и Джон оглядывает его с легким ужасом.

— _Ты_ сделал _мне_ чай? - поражается он, беря кружку.

— О, заткнись, - фыркает Шерлок, притворяясь задетым. - Я знаю, как кипятить воду. Готовить я тоже могу, если хочешь знать. Это простая органическая химия.

— Решено, ты готовишь мне ужин, - говорит Джон. Свет в его темных глазах слегка меркнет. Он пробует чай, как и Шерлок. - Как твои родители?

— Переживают, - лжет Шерлок, садясь по-турецки на кровать и хлопая по покрывалу рядом. Джон присоединяется.

— Неудивительно, черт возьми. А ты как?

Поразмыслив минуту, Шерлок пожимает плечами. _Переживаю,_ думает он, но лишний раз тревожить Джонa было бы неправильно.

— Боже, ты сюда всю сахарницу высыпал? - дразнит Джон, облизывая губы.

— Я люблю сладкий чай, - признает Шерлок и ставит кружку. - Особенно, когда...

Удерживается, чтобы не сказать _когда разваливаюсь на части_.

К сожалению, Джон и так понимает. Сделав последний большой глоток, отставляет кружку на ночной столик и встает перед детективом, запуская пальцы ему в волосы. Шерлок охотно подается вперед, обнимая друга руками.

— Я правда не могу поверить, что ты все еще здесь, - хрипло говорит он. - В голове не укладывается.

— Легко ты от меня не избавишься, - соглашается Джон, распрямляя кудри Шерлокa ладонью и позволяя им опять свернуться.

Шерлок тянет Джонa на кровать, чтобы лечь лицом к лицу. Доктор не сопротивляется. Его радужные оболочки чудесно пугающе синие, и у Шерлока мелькает мысль, увидит ли он их когда-нибудь еще. Эхо переживаемой боли, должно быть, на миг отражается на его лице, потому что Джон приподнимается на локте с серьезным лицом.

— Знаешь, - тихо говорит он, положив ладонь на лацкан пиджака Шерлока. - Дело в том, что ты перевернул мою жизнь вверх дном. В других обстоятельствах я мог бы этого всего не получить и... просто... - Он моргает, быстро улыбнувшись. - Ты изменил все. Так, чтобы ты знал, даже принимая во внимание смертельную опасность и тот факт, что ты малость полный придурок, я бы не променял все это. Как-то так вот.

— Ты правда пошел бы искать меня, если бы я исчез? - шепчет Шерлок. Ему нужно знать. - Действительно?

— В самый ад и обратно, - немедленно отвечает Джон.

Шерлок грустно улыбается.  
— Нас ни на чем не прервали?

— А, да-да, и правда, - мягко признает Джон. - Это был поцелуй, я думаю.

— Я забыл, как это делается, - Шерлок неуверенно протягивает руку и ведет пальцем по горлу Джонa. - У меня мало опыта. Покажи еще раз.

Они всё еще целуются, сладко и о, так неспешно, когда Джон мягко оседает без сознания на постель.

— Мне жаль, - говорит Шерлок, подарив последний поцелуй в бровь бесчувственному доктору.

 

* * *

 

Прежде всего Шерлок публикует сообщение на форуме Искусства Дедукции. Лишь его ник в Skype - W.S.S.Holmes - больше ничего.

Достав пистолет Джонa, он идет в гостиную, открывает Skype на ноутбуке, ожидая сообщение, которое, он уверен, скоро придет. Две минуты сидит без движения, глядя на экран. Когда поступает входящий звонок от fairy_tale_ending*, он немедленно принимает вызов и смотрит, как на экране появляется изображение.

 

_* [ Прим.перев.: fairy tale ending - конец сказки ]_

 

— Шерлок, дорогуша, - мурлыкает Джим Мориарти.

Его вид вызывает тошноту, но, поскольку это неизбежно, Шерлок ее просто игнорирует.

— Джим, - зеркалит интонацию Шерлок.

После суда по делу Карла Пауэрса они впервые разговаривают лицом к лицу. Джим усмехается, волосы аккуратно уложены, на нем белая рубашка и пошитый на заказ черный пиджак. Похоже, что он сидит за обычным обеденным столом, потягивая из бокала с кубиками льда что-то коричневое. Шерлоку еще не доводилось видеть никого, кто имел бы столь натурально-надменную осанку.

— Как делишки, как детишки? - чирикает Джим. - Тебе ведь понравилась моя серенада, правда?

— Угадай, - цедит Шерлок.

— Понравилась, не отпирайся. Я так и думал. Что хотел, сладенький? - Джим оценивающе пробует похожий на скотч напиток. - Если собираешься просить пощады, давай лучше сразу пропустим это. Тупо. Нудно. Я по-прежнему планирую выслать Майкрофту твои ушки в коробке с солью.

— Я ничего не прошу, - отвечает Шерлок. - Я собираюсь предложить тебе сделку.

— Сделку? - каркает Джим. - Вау, я не могу поверить. _Ты_ предлагаешь _мне_ сделку. Вот что творит бог!* Это запредельно.

 

_* [ Прим.перев.: Ветхий Завет, Книга Чисел 23: 23. ]_

 

Шерлок поднимает пистолет, чтобы его стало видно в камере.

— Я просчитал, что ты собираешься сделать с Джоном Уотсоном. Ты планируешь убить его. Он — пятое семечко... что вполне логично. Даже не пробуй лгать, я знаю, что это так. Это лучший способ навредить мне. Но ты не убьешь его, потому что ценишь честную игру и ты поклянешься мне, что по правилам этой игры не тронешь его. Если ты это сделаешь, если ты поклянешься, что не тронешь его и не принудишь к тому никого другого, я войду прямо в твои силки. Ты получишь меня. Меня вместо него. Всё довольно просто.

Джим зевает, деланно прикрывая рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Бред. Прости, любимый. Это была очень убаюкивающая сказка на ночь. Я до тебя доберусь _в любом случае_. Так что должно быть что-то еще. Если я оставлю в покое твоего гномика, ты сдаёшься, и мы будем жить вместе долго и счастливо. А если этого я не сделаю?

Воткнув дуло пистолета под подбородок, Шерлок снимает предохранитель, улыбаясь.

— Я выстрелю, - холодно говорит он. - Конец игре.

Брови Джима приподнимаются, затем он омерзительно улыбается.

— Ты не осмелишься.

— Осмелюсь, - присягает Шерлок, и он совершенно серьезен.

— Ну что ж, давай, не обращай на меня внимания, - усмехается Джим, но взгляд у него встревожен. - Сможешь порадоваться изумлению на моем лице, пока будешь испускать дух. - Джим комично изображает на лице непомерный ужас.

— Ты, кажется, хотел пожать мне руку в аду? Я не разочарую тебя, - рычит Шерлок, с силой втискивая дуло в свою плоть — холодное и травмирующее. - Думаешь, я не готов на все? Не готов гореть? Если бы больше жизни ты хотел спасти кого-то, на что бы ты _не_ пошел? На что не пойдешь ты, чтобы оставить _меня_ в живых? Что ж, ради Джонa Уотсона я пойду в десять раз дальше. Если ты отказываешься, я умру. Прямо сейчас. У тебя десять секунд.

Джим задумчиво прикусывает губу.

— Котик, тебе правда не нужно делать это ради него. Он не _так_ интересен. Признаю, няшка, в таком уродливо-няшном смысле, но...

— Пять, - цедит Шерлок.

— Это блеф, - шипит Джим. - Ты не можешь просто...

— Одна, - сообщает Шерлок. Закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает. - Прощай, Джим.

— _Стой!_ \- визжит его заклятый враг.

 

* * *

 

Десять минут спустя Шерлок уже переодет в синие спортивные штаны свободного кроя, удобную футболку, кроссовки и толстовку с капюшоном — камуфляж, оставшийся от старого дела, годный время от времени для того, чтобы спрятаться у всех на виду. Шерлок отправляет СМС брату.

_Джон немного нездоров. Выскочу инкогнито за аспирином. Скажи своим громилам не стрелять в меня. ШХ_

Он ждет ровно тридцать секунд, затем выходит из дома без ключей и оружия. Его мобильник _вибрирует_ почти мгновенно.

_Иди кратчайшим путем. Мои люди пойдут за тобой, подождут и проводят обратно. МХ_

Шерлок на это рассчитывает, поэтому быстрым шагом направляется к ближайшему Tesco. Там он спокойно проходит мимо полок с винами и хумусом, цветами и книгами в дальний конец здания. Без колебаний открывает незапертую дверь с табличкой «ВХОД ВОСПРЕЩЕН». Абсолютная уверенность — ключ к такого рода деликатному вторжению. Воздух здесь холоднее, сухой от пыли и запахов картонной упаковки. Несколько голов поворачиваются в его сторону, но в это время суток здесь почти безлюдно.

Шерлок пригибается и ныряет между ящиками, устремляясь к воротам на разгрузочной платформе. Там он набрасывает капюшон на голову и спрыгивает на тротуар. Уличные камеры скоро найдут его, но он надеется, что его оппоненты отреагируют достаточно быстро, чтобы это не имело значения.

Он достигает оговоренного перекрестка и ждет.

— Пожалуйста, - шепчет он в никуда и даже толком не осознает, о чем молит. Ужас приливает и отступает, как волна, отчего начинает раскалываться голова, но Шерлок стоически не сдвигается с места.

Вскоре подъезжает микроавтобус без номеров, водитель паркуется и быстро выходит. Он высокий привлекательный блондин с грубоватыми и угловатыми чертами; его глаза карие и совершенно безжалостные, а на мощном подбородке небольшая щетина.

— Себастиан Моран, я полагаю, - холодно говорит Шерлок.

— Ну и ну, - говорит Моран с ноткой восхищения в голосе. - Этого я не ожидал.  
— Понятно, - соглашается Шерлок.  
— Ты вооружен?  
— Конечно нет.  
— Телефон?

Шерлок передает его, не протестуя.

— Тем не менее, мы не собираемся рисковать, оставляя тебя в сознании, - предостерегает Моран.

— О, давай уже кончать с этим, ненавижу ждать.

Появляется шприц, Шерлок, не дрогнув, позволяет вонзить себе в шею иглу, и мир быстро становится очень холодным и темным.


	27. Chapter 27

От автора:  
 _Я понимаю, что эта глава написана быстро, в порыве вдохновения,  
но продолжения какое-то время не будет. Я знаю, чем завершится   
весь этот сумбур, если вас это тревожит. Я знаю, что писать дальше.   
Я буду предупреждать о неприятном содержании. Спасибо вам сто   
и более тысяч раз за то, что остаетесь со мной — я вижу это каждый   
день, и это очень помогает. Вы все — мои Лучшие и Умные создания._

 

_В гостиной на Бейкер-стрит царит темнота, в Лондоне принципиально недостижимая — утопичная пустота недосягаемо черного цвета, — не с этим светом фар и уличных фонарей, неоном и наэлектризованным свечением абсолютно неисчислимых толпищ, но это неважно: Шерлоку вполне хватает обоняния и осязания, чтобы понимать, где он._

_Джон лежит на диване, уютно свернувшись в объятьях Шерлока — неуместно ужасающее смертоносное создание, сейчас нежно прижатое к груди того, кто провел почти всю жизнь, учась бояться. Ирония ситуации не остается незамеченной сыщиком._

_Ему очень долго хотелось считать, что это лишь павловская дисфункция работы желез. Но теперь, решив больше не бояться, Шерлок может признать себе: он жил в ужасе всё это время._

_— Мне жаль, я... - смущенно и виновато бормочет Шерлок, а его руки крепче сжимают невероятно теплое тело, беспрецедентно накрывающее его собственное._

_Словно он не может иначе. Словно это еще один химический дефект, ждавший активации. Потребность в другом человеке, прижимающемся к его тонкой коже._

_— Мне – нет, - отвечает Джон сонным шепотом._

 

План, какой уж есть, базировался на определенных предпосылках, относительно которых у Шерлока не было никаких сомнений.

ПЕРВАЯ ПРЕДПОСЫЛКА: Мориарти хочет смерти Джона Уотсона.

ВТОРАЯ ПРЕДПОСЫЛКА: В то время как защищать до бесконечности кого-то трудно, то убить, напротив, относительно легко, если убийца не боится ответных мер в виде наказания, приговора или нападения. Нескончаемая защита преисполнена сложностями. Терроризм и убийство невероятно просты.

ТРЕТЬЯ ПРЕДПОСЫЛКА: Смерть Шерлока Холмса предпочтительнее смерти Джона Уотсона.

ПЕРВОЕ ЗАКЛЮЧЕНИЕ: Исключение пятой косточки — единственная логическая альтернатива гибели Джона Уотсона.

 

_Шерлок лежит на воде в безграничном, соленом море — на небе ни облачка, и нечему защитить его бледную грудь от палящего солнца. На каком-то уровне сознания он понимает, что его кожа на самом деле не обгорает, но чувствует, что покрыт потом, что пылает, что его эпидермис вот-вот покоробится и отвалится, как горящая бумага._

_Где он? Что за кораблекрушение могло повлечь этот дрейф по мягким волнам?_

_— Шерлок, ты начинаешь меня пугать, - говорит Джон._

_Но где он? Откуда доносится его голос? А может, Джон везде? Может быть он водой, и солнцем, и ослепительным небом?_

_— Можешь глубоко вдохнуть? Выдох ртом, а вдох... Шерлок?_

 

Следовательно, Шерлок должен был сдаться Джиму. Должен был. Не было способа это обойти. Зато были помехи эмоционального характера, из-за которых Джона пришлось временно удалить из уравнения, и если и существует умение, в котором Шерлок Холмс преуспел, то это безжалостное удаление эмоциональных помех.

ПЕРВАЯ ПРЕДПОСЫЛКА: Джон будет сентиментально препятствовать мне намеренно подвергать себя опасности.

ВТОРАЯ ПРЕДПОСЫЛКА: Мориарти желает сохранять мне жизнь как можно дольше, просто чтобы делать моё существование невыносимым.

ТРЕТЬЯ ПРЕДПОСЫЛКА: Вероятность того, что Джон не прекратит меня искать, пока может, высока, кроме того, ему окажут помощь Майкрофт, Шинвелл, и наша сеть бездомных.

ВТОРОЕ ЗАКЛЮЧЕНИЕ: Возражения Джона относительно моего решения добровольно сдаться Мориарти не имеют отношения к финалу игры, но могут воспрепятствовать конечному успеху, следовательно, их не следует принимать во внимание.

 

_Маленькая точка на шее Шерлока жутко саднит; рука пульсирует болью. Он в пустыне из черного песка, каждая песчинка сверкает, а небо над ним цвета слоновой кости и беж. Что-то здесь не так, осознает Шерлок, но не понимает, что._

_Он видит, как приближается Джон — на нем солдатская униформа, “собачий жетон” выступает под бледно-зеленой футболкой, — и Шерлок вдруг понимает, что Джону сюда нельзя, он не должен заметить Шерлока в этой местности; если Джон заговорит с Шерлоком, наступит конец всему, и каждый из них превратится в соляной столп. Навечно застывший._

_Поэтому Шерлок прячется. Как раз вовремя, кстати._

_— Шерлок, - зовет Джон, но ему не видно друга в тени черной дюны. – Ты выгоняешь меня из квартиры, потому что у тебя очень привлекательный рот, который я заметил на безлюдном перекрестке в приступе отвратительной, слезливой жалости к себе? Потому что это было бы по-настоящему глупо._

 

Перспектива пребывания рядом с Джимом в высшей степени отвратительна — впрочем, неважно, раз уж это самый логичный маневр.

ПЕРВАЯ ПРЕДПОСЫЛКА: Мориарти нельзя убить на расстоянии, иначе Майкрофту бы это уже удалось.

ВТОРАЯ ПРЕДПОСЫЛКА: Чтобы меня пытать, Мориарти потребуется сократить физическое расстояние между нашими телесными оболочками.

ТРЕТЬЯ ПРЕДПОСЫЛКА: Я эксперт по выскальзыванию из веревок, наручников и прочих пут, а освобождение из них в неволе ведет к астрономически возрастающему числу шансов ударить, нежели убегая, прячась или позволяя Мориарти и далее управлять развитием событий.

ТРЕТЬЕ ЗАКЛЮЧЕНИЕ: Возможный кратковременный дискомфорт или даже перманентное увечье не значат ничего по сравнению с тактическим преимуществом притворной капитуляции, когда идет речь о жизни Джона.

 

_Шерлок стоит на крыше больницы Сент-Барта, на самом краю — куда приходит, когда хочет покурить в тишине, — воздух чист и свеж под тусклым небосводом. Он курит — вкус пепла на губах приносит комфорт, — и смотрит вниз на Джона, как тот приближается по улице к зданию. Они говорят по телефону, и, когда Джон останавливается и поднимает голову, улыбаясь Шерлоку, сердце детектива пропускает удар._

_— Я не собираюсь на тебя давить или вынуждать к чему-то, понимаешь? - мягко говорит Джон, ветер играет с его светло-русыми волосами. Вместе с голосом в динамике слышны некоторые помехи, но Шерлок понимает Джона великолепно. - Ни признаний, ни прикосновений, если ты не хочешь. Или, не знаю, можем вернуться к прежнему шаблону: снова буду делать вид, что ничего не понимаю. Только не..._

_В ожидании Шерлок смотрит, как Джон прикусывает губу, осторожно подбирая слова. Мимо проносится велосипед, пешеходы обтекают его бесконечным потоком. Но Джон замер, не отрывая глаз от Шерлока._

_— Ты удивителен, я думаю, что ты удивителен, - заключает Джон._

 

* * *

 

Когда Шерлок, после дюжин полупозабытых кошмаров, наконец просыпается, он резко втягивает воздух, а затем стонет.

В течение нескольких вполне ужасных секунд глаза не желают открываться. Но когда он разлепляет веки с усилием, всё заливает свет — ужасный, подлый свет, впивающийся в роговицы — и изо рта вырывается второй беспомощный звук, вызванный тяжелой реакцией организма на укол Морана.

Проходит не менее двух минут, прежде чем Шерлок обретает достаточно энергии, чтобы сесть. Когда это удается, он шокированно принимается разглядывать окружающую обстановку.

Озадаченно смотрит на собственные подвижные руки.

Он ожидал, что прежде всего будет крепко связан. Учитывая то, что его память раздражающе совершенна, а таланты Джима в красочных описаниях блистательны до гротеска, он ожидал, что будет прикован к стене, привязан к стулу, заперт в ящике, подвешен за запястья к потолку, потеряв пару конечностей, подключен к электрической системе удержания, залит цементом... ну, по меньшей мере, окажется скован наручниками или с кляпом во рту...

Но нет.

Шерлок сидит на кровати с белыми простынями и подушками и белым покрывалом, в окружении очень высоких белых стен. Похоже на гипсокартон, покрытый краской: Шерлок чувствует её острый запах в совершенно безликой комнате. Флуоресцентная лампа, до которой не добраться никоим образом, испускает холодный свет на высоте около четырех метров. Там же находятся маленькие вентиляционные решетки — тяжело армированые, но, вопреки тому, не препятствующие течению воздуха.

Никого нет. Стандартная белая дверь в углу, закрыта. Рядом с ней кнопка — вероятно, выключатель верхнего света, полагает Шерлок.

Ни единого звука, кроме тихого гудения флуоресцентной лампы.

Когда Шерлок снова смотрит вниз, он замечает, что на нем белые хлопчатобумажные штаны с поясом-шнурком и белая рубашка с короткими рукавами, и вспоминает, что зашил несколько булавок и других потенциально полезных и относительно незаметных отмычек в толстовку.

— Блять, - шипит он себе под нос, прижимая ладони к глазам.

Одежда идеально подходит и довольно удобна — и это внушает страх. Шерлок думает о потере инструментов и снова морщится.

Задается вопросом, кто его так вырядил и почему.

_О._

_Чтобы забрать все оснащение или передатчики, которые я бы мог протащить. Разумеется._

Потом размышляет, кто его раздевал, и легко может угадать ответ, и сдерживает рвотный позыв лишь гигантским усилием воли.

— Ау? - зовет он, выбираясь из кровати. Это единственный предмет мебели в комнате.

Стоит жуткая тишина.

Шерлок шатается, сдавленно рыча, и едва успевает ухватиться за край покрывала, прежде чем ноги подкашиваются и он падает на безликие белые плитки пола. Требуется несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы снова обрести контроль над мышцами. Чувствует себя как новорожденная газель. Но через минуту или две он больше не задыхается. Шерлок встает прямо, озираясь. Ему беспокойно.

 _Ну... беспокойно — это мягко сказано,_ поправляется он, нахмурившись.

Это не больница: стены слишком высоки, а кровать — слишком удобна. Не в тюрьме, или точнее, не в стандартной... просто в комнате. Шерлок убежден, что дверь заперта, но считает правильным удостовериться. Не попытаться было бы чистой леностью. Держась за стену, он осторожно делает несколько шагов и поворачивает шарообразную ручку.

Дверь открывается.

Шерлок замирает на месте на несколько секунд, пребывая в ужасе от того, что он найдет снаружи. Сердце бесполезно колотится о ребра.

В рамках тактического промедления, а также эксперимента, он тестирует то, что в теории должно быть выключателем, почти ожидая удара током за свою дерзкость.

Свет выключается. Потом загорается снова, когда Шерлок нажимает кнопку повторно.

_Вывод..._

_Это... все-таки выключатель._

Стиснув зубы, Шерлок двигается вперед.

Перед ним появляется еще одно белое помещение. Точнее, это коридор, где ничего нет. Только еще одна дверь... нет, три двери. Шерлок пробует открыть ближайшую.

Обнаруживает за ней очень маленькую ванную: тоже свежевыкрашенные белые стены и функциональная, но неприступная система вентиляции. Унитаз с низким уровнем воды и без крышки на стульчаке, раковина, несколько встроенных полок и душевая кабина. Зеркала нет. На полках лежат маленький тюбик зубной пасты, крохотная дорожная зубная щетка, дезодорант, бинт, гель-антисептик, небольшое мыло и электробритва, прикованная цепью к стене. Последнее основательно озадачивает Шерлока, но потом он понимает, что убиться током, и тем самым покончить со смертельной мукой, не получится, если бритву не опустить в воду в туалете или душе, кроме того, одноразовые бритвенные станки вполне могут быть использованы как оружие.

В животе Шерлока поселяется очень неприятное ощущение. Это место — не камера, забитая до потолка пыточными инструментами.

Это среда, лишенная любых способов _умереть_.

Осмотрев себя более тщательно, Шерлок обнаруживает, что повязку на царапине от пули сменили после его похищения — на этот раз он склоняется над ослепительно белым унитазом и резко извергает в него содержимое пустого желудка.

Может быть, это результат действия транквилизатора. Может быть — ужаса. Шерлок понятия не имеет, но решает не задавать себе глупых вопросов.

Выпрямившись, он чувствует себя немного лучше и проверяет кран. Горячая вода без проблем поступает из крана над раковиной и из душа; он также находит небольшое полотенце, лежащее сложенным на плитках пола.

Оно беспокоит Шерлока так, как ни одно полотенце еще никогда никого не тревожило.

— Я говорил тебе, первое, что ты должен сделать, если он до тебя доберется — ты должен это просто принять, - мягко говорит Джон в голове Шерлока. На нем джинсы и знакомый свитер в черно-белую полоску. Выглядит уставшим и взъерошенным, но бесстрашным.

 _Привет. Да_ , думает Шерлок, обнюхивая зубную пасту и мыло — оба совершенно нормальные, — _но ты также говорил ежедневно пытаться сбежать, а это... я ожидал другого. И мне это всё не нравится. Ничуть._

— Ты ожидал, что тебе не понравится, - слегка улыбаясь, говорит Джон.

 _Я знаю. Но тут полная херня. А_ тебе _нравится?_

— Ни капли, приятель.

Вернувшись в коридор, Шерлок оглядывается по сторонам. По-прежнему никого нет, и вряд ли что-то могло бы напугать его сильнее. Ни Джима, ни Морана, никого, кроме него самого, исследующего пространство, специально созданное, чтобы его истязать.

— Не переживай так, - предлагает Джон.

 _Заткнись, тебя вообще здесь нет_ , думает Шерлок, закатывая глаза. Подходит к следующей двери и распахивает ее настежь.

— Тише едешь — дальше будешь, ты в курсе, братец? - предостерегает Майкрофт, играя зонтиком. - Не стоило бы так расслабляться.

 _О, замолкни. Одно хорошо в этом месте — здесь нет тебя_ , мысленно фыркает Шерлок, переступая порог.

Это помещение не менее высокое и почти столь же безликое, как первые два. Это кухня… в некотором роде. На первый взгляд здесь только встроенные в стену электронные часы с календарем, большой стальной стол — Шерлок не смог бы разобрать его без инструментов, возжелай он пробить чью-нибудь башку стальной ножкой, — и фонтанчик с питьевой водой. Но при ближайшем рассмотрении выясняется, что в стену безжалостно-белого зала встроен мини-лифт для подачи блюд.

Нахмурившись, Шерлок подходит к нему и легко открывает люк. Внутри с одной стороны находится мусоропровод, или что-то похожее, для тех немногочисленных отходов, которые можно наскрести в такой выхолощенной среде. _Упаковка от мыла_ , сухо предполагает Шерлок.

С другой стороны размещена кабинка лифта для подачи пищи, слишком крохотная, чтобы даже начать думать о побеге этим путем... ради бога, он бы и голову в нее не смог засунуть.... Выясняется, что в лифте уже лежит холодное филе запанированной рыбы в йогуртоподобном соусе, огуречный салат, изрядный рогалик хлеба и немного белого вина — всё мирно упаковано в бумажные контейнеры.

Это зрелище волнует Шерлока по целому ряду причин, которые он даже не способен заставить себя посчитать.

Распознав, что руки трясутся, он смыкает ладони, сплетая пальцы, ударяя ими в лоб снова и снова, повторяя себе _дыши, идиот, просто..._

— Слушай, - спокойно говорит Джон, нахмурившись. - Тебе нужно позволить себе...

 _Паниковать?_ мысленно взрывается Шерлок. _Разозлиться? Слегка расстроиться? Мать твою, да что с тобой уже?_

— Шерлок...

_Меня, очевидно, насильно удерживают на ничейной земле; в клетке, где нет ничего, кроме меня и сытной еды трижды в день..._

— Нет. Стой на месте, солдат. Ты еще ничего не знаешь. Может, это единственная пища, которая будет у тебя в течение долгого времени. Тоже вполне вероятно. Ешь.

_Вилки нет._

— Разумеется, нет. Но...

Шерлок мечет взглядом молнии. Потом подцепляет пригоршню лосося, отправляет в рот и глотает, морщась. Ополаскивает пальцы в приятно холодной воде фонтанчика. Рыба свежая, отлично приготовленая, компоненты соуса приятно сбалансированы, оставляют пикантное послевкусие.

_Ну вот. Надеюсь, она отравлена._

— Это вряд ли. Слишком бессмысленно.

_Подмешаны наркотики._

— Тоже маловероятно.

_Но надеяться-то я могу, мать твою._

Воображаемый Джон лишь неодобрительно поджимает губы.

— Это нормально, - спокойно говорит он. - Ты можешь терять самообладание. Это совершенно нормально.

_Ничего в этой грёбаной ситуации не нормально._

— А ты не хочешь, ну... То есть... В смысле, тебе, может, стоит пойти, проверить последнюю комнату, - предлагает Молли, поправляя лабораторный халат, потом нервно накручивая на палец выбившиеся волосы.

 _Ну хорошо_ , думает Шерлок. _Если там нет железной девы, я буду крайне удивлен._

Вернувшись в коридор, Шерлок минует его и входит в последнее помещение. Оно длинее и уже остальных; по обе стороны стоят стальные шкафы, закрытые цифровыми замками.

 _Ну вот. Видишь?_ требует Шерлок.

— Что именно? - спрашивает Джон, охватывая пространство взмахом ладони.

_Иглы. Плети. Тиски. Средневековые стоматологические инструменты. В шкафах. Ты тупой?_

— Возможно, - негромко говорит Джон. - В смысле, тиски возможны. Но ты не знаешь точно. Так что просто будь здесь и сейчас, именно в этой жопе, а не в какой-то гребаной жуткой гипотезе.

— Собственно, какого хера... - бормочет вслух Шерлок.

На другом конце комнаты есть еще одна дверь, куда более бронированная, чем другие, очень, очень запертая, и даже со считывателем электронных карт. На длинной стороне помещения всю стену занимает полированное зеркало. Шерлок подходит к нему босиком и смотрит на себя. Он уже фантастически бледен и истощен, огромные тени под глазами, волосы в чудовищном беспорядке, а находится он здесь... всего один день.

 _Я не справлюсь_ , думает Шерлок, дыша тяжелее с каждой секундой. _Просто, к чертовой матери, не выдержу._

— Ты пока даже не провел тщательный обыск, Шерлок, - пренебрежительно напоминает Майкрофт.

 _Ненавижу тебя_ , дрожа, отвечает Шерлок. _Всегда ненавидел._

— О, мы оба знаем, что это не совсем так. А теперь... наверняка ты что-то упустил. Осмотрись еще раз.

Бесплотный брат оказывается прав, потому что напротив зеркала Шерлок обнаруживает вмурованный в стену плоский экран телевизора с диагональю около полутора метров.

Стало быть, с ним будут общаться по сети. Идеально. _Просто, блять, идеально._

 

Следующий час Шерлок посвящает более тщательному изучению тюрьмы. Знает, что прошел час, потому что — помимо того, что у него весьма обострено чувство времени — когда обыск подходит к концу, часы в _кухне_ (за неимением лучшего названия) показывают полдевятого вечера. Из-за наличия щетины на подбородке и по состоянию ушибов от кочерги Ройлотта он пришел к выводу, что инъекция вырубила его на весь день. Тем не менее, пусть это и неразумно — час, потраченный на обшаривание всех закоулков и углов, ощущается досадной потерей времени. Хотя бы потому, что он не обнаружил почти ничего.

На заметку: внешняя дверь только одна. Шкафы остались неприступными, невзирая ни на какие попытки Шерлока их открыть. Вентиляционные решетки в каждой комнате, оставаясь вне зоны доступа, похоже, содержат маленькие бликующие камеры — Шерлок даже может различить изгиб линз. Сам факт наблюдения вполне ожидаем, но досаждает в высшей степени, даже если и предсказуем.

_Значит, они его видят._

_Могут видеть в любой момент._

Шерлок проводит чопорные пять минут над таким развитием событий, после чего поддаётся кошачьей нужде в гигиене и принимает душ; максимально эффективный в каждом рубленом движении, вызывающе видимый — он моет голову шампунем из разового пакетика, найденного на полу душевой кабины. Затем, одетый и сухой, не считая влажной копны упрямых кудрей, которую пришлось расчесывать пальцами, возвращается к кухонному лифту и разглядывает… ну… ужин.

— Это не тест, — говорит Джон, скрестив руки и прислоняясь к стене. — Это пища.

Закрывая глаза, Шерлок думает: _это плевок в лицо. Соль на рану. Сначала рана, потом соль. Вот что это, Джон._

— Да, любимый, знаю. Но это еще и калории. А я как бы отчаянно хочу тебя вернуть. Так что...

Вздохнув, Шерлок ставит пищу на стол и съедает, периодически испепеляя взглядом вентиляционные решетки. Закончив, выбрасывает контейнеры в мусоропровод, допивает вино (неплохое Шардоне, не выдержанное в дубе), избавляется от стаканчика и показывает потолку фак перед тем, как вымыть руки. Завершив задачу, оседает у стола с тихим измученным вздохом.

— На миссиях кормили куда хуже, — говорит Джон, усаживаясь с другой стороны и положив локти на стальную столешницу. — Я вообще-то люблю лосось.

_Ну конечно, пожалуйста, порадуй своей большей психической выносливостью. Словно это у меня здесь ПТСР._

— В некотором роде и у тебя, — мягко отвечает Джон. — И претензий нет. Но рыбак рыбака…

 _Скучаю по тебе_ , в отчаянии думает Шерлок. _Это как бесконечная боль в легких. Каждый вдох, каждый выдох — тебя нет. Знал, что будет ужасно, но не знал, что настолько. Скучаю так, что это невыносимо, а я и двух часов не пробыл в сознании._

_Это выше моих сил._

_Я буду здесь вечно, и я не выдержу, Джон. Не могу. Я и зеркало. То есть я и... я в чистом виде. Что всегда ненавидел, теперь будет бросаться в глаза каждый день. Полная изоляция._

_Не могу._

— Можешь, — говорит Джон, ободряюще кивая, как только он умеет. — Я верю в Шерлока Холмса. Помнишь? Я именно об этом говорил и... боже мой, ты же пока не отошел от снотворного, да, любимый? Я иду за тобой. Теперь отдохни.

Когда Шерлок после десяти вечера накрывается одеялом, он решительно спускается в подвалы дворца разума в уверенности, что если будет видеть сны, они будут о лице Джона, когда он согласился пойти пить кофе на Бейкер-стрит... прежде чем ошеломляющая сокрушительная любовь уничтожила их обоих одним ударом.

Наутро по-прежнему никто не беспокоит Шерлока, и когда он встает с кровати, сознание куда более ясное, чем прошлым вечером.

В 9:17, после чистки зубов и опорожнения мочевого пузыря, он проверяет кухонный лифт. Там лежат два очищеных и посоленых яйца вкрутую, апельсиновый сок и бумажный стаканчик с довольно дорогим чаем. Помимо завтрака Шерлок обнаруживает свежие штаны, пакетик с шампунем и еще одну пластиковую дорожную бутылочку — с бальзамом.

— Пошел нахер, — рычит Шерлок вентиляции, после чего механически съедает одно яйцо и выбрасывает второе. Выпивает сок только с целью предотвратить цингу и стоит в кухне, потягивая чуть теплый дарджилинг.

 

_* [ Прим.перев.: 1) Darjiling, Дарджилинг — город на северо-востоке Индии; 2) дарджилинг — элитный сорт чёрного индийского чая ]_

 

Следующие десять минут он отказывается принять идею смены белья, потом сдается. Переодевается в спальне (за нехваткой лучшего определения — в комнате с кроватью, по крайней мере) и без сожаления выбрасывает старые штаны в мусорную корзину, вместо того, чтобы положить их в лифт.

У него есть принципы, даже если его и держат в ебучем зоопарке. Один из них — никогда не позволять ебнутому Джиму прикасаться к его белью.

_Больше никогда._

_Столько, сколько получится на это повлиять_ , уточняет Шерлок с отвращением.

— Ну что, какой план? — спрашивает Джон, когда Шерлок возвращается к чаю в трагически нелепой кухне. Джон пьет кофе из кружки с эмблемой RAMC* и мягко улыбается. На нем рубашка с пуговицами в углах воротничка и темно-красный кардиган. Выглядит, как опасная версия профессора физики.

 

_* [ Прим.перев.: Royal Army Medical Corps — Королевский армейский медицинский корпус ]_

 

_Хорошо, если думаешь, что тут возможен план. Впрочем, ты же идиот._

— Ну, надо что-то сделать, иначе мы тут свихнемся.

_Ты хотел сказать, я свихнусь._

— Шерлок, — предостерегающе говорит Джон.

Таким образом Шерлок решается объявить войну огромному зеркалу в длинной комнате.

Когда он ложится спать — в 00:37 на этот раз, — руки от плеча до запястья покрыты синяками от попыток высадить чертово стекло. По крайней мере он попытался. Но теперь всё болит, и, несмотря на вполне бешеные усилия, он не достиг ничего в поисках слабых мест. Кулаки не помогли. Босые ноги не помогли. Миниатюрная зубная щетка не помогла.

Ничего не получилось, и Шерлоку хочется закричать.

— Кричи, если хочешь, — напоминает сидящий в углу Джон, подняв взгляд от книги.

 _Черта с два я доставлю Джиму такое удовольствие_ , мысленно взрывается Шерлок. _Это только начало, Джон. Только начало._

— Как думаешь, где мы? — спрашивает Джон, меняя тему.

Вопрос озадачивает Шерлока. Но он уже сложил факты в невыносимо частичный ответ, как еще не собранное лоскутное одеяло.

 _Перестроенное складское или фабричное помещение, вероятно, заброшенное здание,_ объясняет он. _Где никто не услышит меня через вентиляцию, где никто не заметит доставку еды или закрытые двери. Предполагаю некое нежилое строение в частичной эксплуатации, чтобы лучше укрыть меня от внешнего мира._

— Ты никогда не предполагаешь, — подшучивает Джон.

 _Неправда_ , утверждает Шерлок, потирая пульсирующее плечо. Он берег то, где рана от пули, но теперь всё болит одинаково.

— Нет, правда.

_Нет, я..._

— Съешь что-нибудь, — более мягко настаивает Джон. — Ну же. Это не больно. Станет лучше.

Шерлок отрешенно слушается. Он уже пренебрежительно выкинул ланч (свежий сэндвич с курицей и салатом), и ему удается проглотить несколько кусочков ужина (тушеная баранина с ирландским пресным хлебом и стаканчиком темного пива), прежде чем дрожащие руки настоятельно требуют покоя.

— Завтра ты придумаешь что-нибудь еще, — шепчет Джон. Он лежит на кровати Шерлока _(нет, это не моя кровать, заткнись, заткнись, не моя, моя кровать на Бейкер-стрит)_ , подтянув колени к груди, одетый только в майку и боксеры. — Шерлок, пожалуйста, больше не причиняй себе вред вот так. Невыносимо смотреть на это.

 _Ты и не смотришь_ , мрачно напоминает Шерлок. _Ты плод моего подсознания, появившийся благодаря сугубо визуальной природе метода локи, которым я пользуюсь. Думаю, что ты мой инстинкт самосохранения, хотя, возможно, ты мое суперэго... нет, опять же, наверное, ты — моя совесть. Или душа. Что-то возвышенное и глупое, конструкт моралистов, вообразивших себя пророками; несуществующий сортир, ошибочно указанный в путеводителе по человеческой природе. Ты — просто химикалии и энзимы. Не настоящий._

— Но я тебя все равно люблю.

 _Это как раз хуже всего,_ думает Шерлок, сглатывая. _Будь ты настоящим, думаю, это было бы правдой._

Если глаза и опасно увлажняются... что ж, это из-за ушибов, разве нет, и Шерлок, совершенно измученный, наконец погружается в сон.

 

Третий день Шерлок проводит в попытках добраться до вентиляции. Он обретает новые ушибы, рвет полотенце на полоски, вяжет веревку, имея в инструментах лишь электробритву, и обнаруживает, что рядом с камерами смонтированы объекты, похожие на распылители. Зачем — можно только гадать.

Шерлок считает, что может угадать, но воздерживается из инстинкта самосохранения.

— Лучше бы тебе, блять, компенсировать мой сегодняшний день, — ядовито сообщает он вентиляции, сползая по самодельному канату-полотенцу на кровать. — Или никакого душа всю неделю.

Обед (телячья отбивная и макароны в томатном соусе) прибывает в сопровождении нового полотенца и двух таблеток, в которых Шерлок моментально распознает морфий. У него отваливается челюсть.

Он возвращает ее на место.

Из-за ушибов?

Нет. Конечно, нет.

И всё же.

Должно быть.

Из-за?..

Нет.

О, боже, нет. Пожалуйста, нет.

Тем не менее...

Когда он вспоминает эти мгновения, наиболее невыносимым оказывается тот факт, что он даже не мог контролировать руку, вложившую две чудесных таблетки ему в рот и влившую следом хорошее «Вальполичелла». *

 

_* [ Прим.перев.: Val Policella, Вальполичелла — один из самых значимых винодельческих регионов Италии, производит одноименные красные вина категории DOC. ]_

 

— Ты что творишь, мудило пиздоголовое? — в ужасе спрашивает Джон. — Это и есть то, что ты не хотел мне рассказывать? У тебя что, вошло в привычку отдаваться за наркоту или…

Он решительно направляется к Шерлоку, мелкие черты искажены яростью, но он ведь не настоящий, а может, и всё здесь не настоящее, морфий скоро объяснит это Шерлоку, зальет новыми чернилами все гадкие, гадкие слова этой истории, а значит, всё на самом деле хорошо.

 

* * *

 

Выспавшись самым превосходным образом — благодаря морфию, — Шерлок проводит четвертый день корпя над столом, фонтанчиком, электронными часами и телевизором. Прилагает все силы, чтобы демонтировать их с помощью зубной щетки, смазывая болты бальзамом и пытаясь выкрутить.

Не получается.

Ужин (пад тай и стаканчик чего-то пенистого — Шерлок никогда толком не отличал отменное «Просекко» от заурядной кавы*) опять сопровождается морфием.

 

_* [ Прим.перев.:  
1\. Pad Thai, пад тай; http://picantecooking.com/recipe/ryba-i-moreprodukty/pad-tai-s-krevetkami-pad-thai  
2\. Prosecco, Просекко а) (белый сорт винограда, очень ароматный; основная зона произрастания — в области Венето на севере Италии, этот сорт часто используется для производства игристых вин) б) (сортовое название игристых вин из сорта Просекко; эти вина имеют бледный цвет, тонкий и нежный запах и вкус, прекрасно подходят в качестве аперитива).  
3\. Cava, кава (белое игристое испанское вино, изготовленное из популярного белого сорта винограда Шардонне с добавлением сортов Макабео или Парельяда; светло-золотистое, прозрачное вино, обладает свежим фруктовым вкусом и ароматом).  
]_

 

Который Шерлок употребляет. Вода холодная, такая холодная, а наркотик — такое наслаждение, что он почти, — одно мгновение, — не хочет спрыгивать с крыши.

— Не думай, что я не знаю, что ты замыслил, — холодно говорит он вентиляции, направляясь к своей ( _нет, Джима, я в его тюрьме_ ) спальне.

— Ты не можешь так продолжать, — рассудительно говорит Джон. Он сидит на краю кровати в халате, скрестив ноги. Лицо напряжено. — Ежу понятно, тебе плохо, кто бы спорил, и конечно, крыша съедет, это можно, но наркотики? Наркотики? Шерлок. Сволочь, не смей так со мной поступать. Именно это... Господи, Шерлок, ты... Я знаю. Знаю. Поверь, пожалуйста, я знаю. Можешь хоть попытаться?

 _Я пытаюсь_ , в бешенстве думает Шерлок.

— Нет, ты позволяешь ему изменять тебе химию мозга, при том, что отлично можешь представить...

_Мне не нужен сраный невидимый друг, оспаривающий мои решения, пока я пытаюсь выжить в плену, спасибо._

— Но ты хочешь выжить?

_Да._

— Как думаешь, морфий тебе поможет достичь… ммм... цели?

 _Хватит меня доставать!_ мысленно кричит Шерлок.

— Меня вообще здесь нет, Шерлок! — кричит Джон в ответ, чем эффективно завершает дискуссию.

Шерлок удаляет весь четвертый день, кроме тем организации побега и изготовления оружия (нулевой прогресс) и ключевых моментов разговора. Это занимает двадцать минут.

Но когда он завершает задуманное, ему больше не хочется плакать.

 

* * *

 

На пятый день Шерлок маниакально убирается в тюрьме полотенцем, а когда прибывает ужин (жареный рис, говядина, брокколи, а также циндао*) — выкидывает морфий и большую часть пищи, аналогично пропустив ранее завтрак и ланч. Перед сном удаляет всё, кроме выброса морфия.

 

_* [ Прим.перев.: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Циндао_(пивоварня) ]_

 

На шестой день Шерлок мысленно играет в шахматы с братом. _Не повредит_ , полагает он, _а то и поможет убить время_. Выбрасывает морфий, а после ужина (стейк с салатом и стакан каберне) удаляет всё, кроме избавления от наркотика и деталей розыгрыша.

На седьмой день он испытывает озарение ( _как я мог быть настолько туп?_ ) и имеет беседу с вентиляционными решетками в комнате с зеркалом.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сам хотел боли, — объявляет Шерлок в 16:23, две минуты после просветления. Смеется, аплодируя. — О, гениально, просто фантастика. Лучшая твоя идея. Правда, снимаю шляпу. Хочешь, чтобы я так изнывал от сенсорного голода — а ты обеспечиваешь ощущения, не думай, что я не заметил, — что начал бы о них умолять. Ты хочешь ослабить меня, чтобы я приполз к тебе и молил связать меня, заклеймить, жаждал, чтобы ты вырвал мне зубы, просто чтобы почувствовать что-нибудь. Ну, хер тебе.

Телевизор предсказуемо молчит. Шерлок выполняет эффектный пируэт и обращается к другой решетке, всё ещё под кайфом от единственного до сих пор достижения.

— Этого не будет никогда, — торжествует он. — Можешь держать меня здесь годами, я никогда не захочу ощутить нож на своей спине. Никогда ты не будешь нужен для этого. Никогда не попрошу тебя причинить мне вред. Никогда не буду скучать по твоему вниманию, ни при каких обстоятельствах. У тебя буду я, вот эта маленькая часть меня, эта оболочка, Джим, сраный кожух от ноутбука, тебе понятно, только шелуха, но Джим, слышишь меня, сука, я не захочу тебя, ни за что, никогда до конца жизни. Знаешь, почему?

Плоский экран остается безразличным.

— Я сделал это для него, — ядовито шипит Шерлок. — Я здесь ради него. Ты вообще ни при чем. Ты — ничто. Тень двери чулана, монстр под кроватью. Ты ничего не значишь. Как теперь ощущения?

К его удивлению и ужасу — впрочем, и к изрядному удовлетворению — в этот момент экран позади него пробуждается, и Шерлок резко разворачивается, чтобы встретить злобно усмехающегося Джима Мориарти лицом к лицу, пока белый шум включившейся электроники затихает, словно потерявшая интерес змея.


	28. Chapter 28

От автора:  
 _Всем привет. Как я сказала в начале предыдущей главы, в летние месяцы с обновлениями будет похуже. У меня бывают временами периоды хандры, но в данный момент работа/жизнь просто слишком усложнились, так что не думайте, что я попала в живописную катастрофу на гидроплане… а поскольку спутанность моего сознания общеизвестна, я очень ценю то, как все вы деликатны со мной — и вы всегда можете твитнуть мне в @wordstrings, если беспокоитесь о моем здоровье. Тихий воз скорее будет на горе, и там, откуда он везёт, осталось еще много, и я очень сочувствую вашему дискомфорту, и меня искренне огорчает изводящая природа впроцессника. Буду изо всех сил пытаться чаще выкладывать новые главы._

 

* * *

Джим, похоже, в отличной форме: цвет лица здоровый, а темный костюм чист и отутюжен так гладко, что сидит как вторая кожа; он снова в той же самой безликой столовой, с видом кота, разбившего что-то очень ценное, причем владелец еще не нашел осколки. От его вида у Шерлока по спине пробегает мороз, потому что Джим знает вещи, о которых Шерлок понятия не имеет.

Множество вещей. За семь дней могло произойти что угодно.

Шерлок отлично это понимал, изо всех сил пытался не нервничать зря из-за собственного неведения, но ему вовсе не нужно, чтобы его тыкали носом в полную беззащитность. Джим усмехается ему с экрана, и в Шерлоке вспыхивает ярость, пусть даже они еще не успели обменяться и парой слов, поэтому он принимает скучающе-заносчивый вид, доводивший до бешенства преподавателей в универе, когда они — закостеневшие, дотошные, _тупые_ — спрашивали его о причинах отсутствия и удивлялись, почему у него трясутся руки после выходных. И медленно вдыхает.

_У Джона все в порядке. Если бы с ним что-то случилось, я бы знал. Я бы высох и рассыпался по полу мелкими песчинками. Значит, с Джоном все отлично._

_Кроме того, Джим обещал, и у каждой игры свои правила, иначе она бы не была игрой._

— Скучал по мне? — мурлыкает Джим, жеманно выпятив нижнюю губу и прикасаясь к ней указательным пальцем.

Шерлок скрещивает на груди руки и смотрит.

— О, крошка, да ладно, хоть _чуть-чуть_? — упрекает Джим. — Понятное дело, ты был очень... занят. Мне нравится креативность, правда, друг мой. Никогда не думал, что ты такой фантазер, но впрочем, тебя очень глупо недооценивать, так ведь?

— Так, — сухо отвечает Шерлок.

Мягко улыбнувшись, Джим прищуривается.

— Ты устроил из камеры-одиночки пустую сцену и определил себе роль Ван Гога. Черт, феноменальное зрелище. Я пропустил Top Gear* прошлой ночью, чтобы посмотреть, как ты моешь волосы.

 

_[* Прим.перев.: Top Gear (рус. Высшая передача) — британская телепередача, посвящённая автомобилям.]_

 

Закатывая глаза, Шерлок совершенно не передёргивается от этой новости. Совсем. Это было бы непростительной слабостью.

Джим оглядывает ухоженные ногти.

— Я в некотором роде ожидал, что тебе уже наполовину снесет башню. Таков был план, если честно. Знаешь, раз уж зашла речь, с этого момента я хочу быть с тобой полностью честным. Можем мы всегда быть честны друг с другом? Вечно, ведь у нас теперь есть вечность. Делиться друг с другом каждой мелочью? Искренне и честно? Разве не так поступают настоящие неразлучные пары? Да, хорошо, решено, значит. Ну и... почему же ты не пускаешь слюни до колен?

— Ну разве не любопытно, — холодно глумится Шерлок.

— Да! Очень, золотко, умираю от любопытства.

Шерлок язвительно фыркает.

— А раз мы честны друг с другом, ты можешь мне сказать, — уговаривает Джим, одобрительно кивая, как игрушечная собачка на приборной панели автомобиля.

— Я так не считаю.

— Ну же, хоть намек.

Шерлок не собирается сообщать Джиму, что у него есть вымышленные друзья, и что они помогают ему пребывать относительно невредимым под пыткой одиночеством.

— Придется строить догадки.

— О, я могу _строить догадки_ , — усмехается Джим. — Кошмарная привычка, разрушает способности к логике, но я могу догадаться, что ответ имеет отношение к смехотворному монологу, сейчас тобой озвученному. _Джон_ то, _Джон_ это. Похоже, что ты стараешься остаться вменяемым для своего зверька, чтобы брать его на прогулку, когда бы ему ни приспичило поссать на пожарный гидрант? Счастливое воссоединение не планируется, дорогуша. А может, ты все это время считал число _пи_ или формировал список простых чисел, но слишком застенчив, чтобы сознаться?

— Когда я не думал над кризисом на Ближнем Востоке и лекарством от рака, то мысленно слушал композиции Иоганна Себастьяна Баха, — цедит Шерлок и немедленно сохраняет этот концепт для дальнейшего рассмотрения, поскольку идея неплоха.

— Бах — интересный человек, — признает Джим. Поднимает бокал и отпивает то, в чем Шерлок распознает ту же янтарного цвета жидкость, что и в прошлый раз — предположительно ирландский виски или скотч. — Вообще не мог оставить композицию незаконченной. В точности как я, понимаешь? То есть это не кончится, пока я не получу, что хочу.

— А именно?..

— Ох, абсолютно _всё_ , — мурлыкает Джим. — Я вырву тебе душу через глотку, растяну на гвоздях и высушу, чтобы потом поставить в рамку.

За этим сообщением следует тишина, и Шерлок размышляет, верит ли Джим в собственную декларацию о намерениях или это, скорее, была метафора.

Джим, в конце концов, давно и бесповоротно спятил.

— Успехов, — наконец говорит Шерлок, хотя желудок и сжимается.

— Спасибо! И тебе всё понравится. Когда я с тобой закончу, будешь лизать мне обувь.

Шерлок пожимает плечами, демонстрируя равнодушие.

— Слова... слова ничего не стоят.

— На самом деле не так. В мире запертых камер человек с ключом — король, так что я, сладенький, твой полновластный господин и владыка, на случай, если ты не понял.

Опустившись на пятки, Шерлок элегантно усаживается, скрестив ноги, и отклоняется назад, опираясь на ладони, с легкой насмешкой глядя на экран. Он не собирается такое признавать, но разговор с живым человеком — даже если это Джим, даже если Джим его ужасает, — затопляет тело эндорфинами, пропитывает ощущениями, окутывает легкими касаниями _чувств_ ; здесь есть информация, _основа, данные_ , что с того, что это страх, злость, боль, возбуждение, интрига и агония одновременно, это хотя бы _что-то_ , и если Шерлока слегка пьянит разговор с невоображаемым заклятым врагом, то Джону необязательно знать, разве нет, да, или, скорее, _Джиму_ не нужно знать, да, именно так, Шерлок имел в виду не Джонa, а Джимa, Шерлок поймал свой кайф от разговора — и концы в воду.

Он так _устал_ — от чистого пола, белых стен и невыносимого молчания.

— Aaaa, так ты _все-таки_ соскучился по мне, да, мой ангел? — Джим отклоняется на спинку кресла, скалясь, как буйнопомешанный, которым и является. Если бы Джим был собакой, думает Шерлок, его бы усыпили из-за водобоязни много лет назад.

— О, для лести в твой адрес я тебе не нужен, ты и сам отлично справишься.

— Но я хочу, чтобы _ты_ это сказал. Я отдарюсь, я дам тебе _всё_! Хочешь в следующий раз больше морфия? — сладко спрашивает Джим. — Не столько, чтобы реально навредить, но я мог бы задуматься над увеличением дозы.

— Отъебись.

— О, всегда готов. С радостью. Не только Джону собирать все сливки, правда?

— Не говори о Джонe.

— Но это твоя любимая тема!

— Не с тобой, — шипит Шерлок.

— Я клялся, что не _прикоснусь_ к нему, если ты играешь честно, я не говорил, что не буду _упоминать_ твоего крошку-дружка. Он очень зол на тебя, кстати. Подмешать снотворное — классная идея, правда. Определенно повлияла на его проблему с доверием. Парень стал похож на зомби в последние дни. Я и сам не справился бы лучше.

— Заткнись.

— Не тревожься! Я слежу за каждым его вздохом. Присмотрю за ним для тебя, не переживай. Он выглядит, словно смерть насрала на тротуар, и кто-то нарисовал её дерьмом военного врача, но ты, наверное, об этом не подумал, когда прыгнул в мои нежные объятия, — игриво улыбаясь, Джим посылает Шерлоку воздушный поцелуй.

— _Заткнись_ , — рычит Шерлок, а сердце рвется из груди, потому что неправдой это быть не может, и Шерлок знал, думал об этом, _конечно_ , думал — о глубине верности и любви, о перенесении страдания от одной души к другой, но если Джон жив и страдает от отсутствия Шерлока, то Джон, черт возьми, жив, чтобы страдать, и это всё, что имеет значение.

Джим адресует Шерлоку флиртующе кривую полуулыбку.

— Он думает, ты бросил его ради меня из-за прекрасных загадок, что я подготовил тебе.

— Нет, сволочь, он так не думает, — протестует Шерлок, а потом захлопывает рот, клацнув зубами и думая _идиот, хватит давать ему именно то, что он хочет_.

Джим весело смеется — это безумный хохот гиены, от которого на тату подрагивают змеиные клыки.

— Ты разбил ему сердце, знаешь ли, и я никогда не смог бы этого добиться, так что — хорошая работа, дружок. Он считает, что ты не рискнул доверить ему свою жизнь. Думает, что ты осознал, что он — груда старой рухляди, не развалившейся только потому, что ее птицы засрали.

— Нет, он так не думает, — Шерлок вкладывает в это отрицание максимум утомления и скуки — всё, сколько может изобразить.

— Ладно, ты меня поймал. Он на самом деле рад, что тебя нет, знаешь? Но я подумал, ты же хочешь верить, что ему есть дело, пусть это и не так.

— Неверно, — роняет Шерлок. На этот раз изобразить скуку получается куда лучше.

— Ну ладно, ему есть дело. Ну же, солнышко, хочешь услышать, как он плачет от тоски по тебе?

— Не плачет.

— ЛАДНО, не плачет, но ты разве не хочешь этого?

— Тебе что, некого взрывать последнее время? — вздыхает Шерлок, приглаживая волосы ладонью. — Я думал, наши отношения перешли на тот уровень, где нет места мелкой лжи. Это становится отвратительно однообразным. Иди, одень кого-то в семтекс, оставь меня в покое.

_Что-нибудь, что угодно, лишь бы сменить тему._

— Когда у меня есть ты? — Джим подмигивает. — Зачем глушить рыбу, если в сети попал Белый Кит?

— Моби Дик сгубил капитана Ахава, — напоминает ему Шерлок.

— Боже, ты читал этот мусор?

В юности, готовясь к карьере пирата, Шерлок прочитал о мореходстве абсолютно все, до чего смог добраться, и забыл удалить весьма большой пласт этих знаний. Впрочем, Джиму это знать не нужно, так что Шерлок лишь имитирует смачный зевок, затем принимает притворно-виноватый вид, зная, что это будет воспринято, как самый едкий сарказм.

— Скучно?

— Вполне, — лжет Шерлок.

— А не должно быть.

— Уж как есть.

— Тогда давай поиграем. Как думаешь, где ты? — спрашивает Джим, и в его голосе, наконец, слышится некоторое нетерпение.

Именно это Шерлок отчаянно хотел бы узнать. Эта мысль преследовала его всю неделю, обжигала каждый сантиметр бледной кожи, ползала в ребрах, — ощущение дрейфа этих белых стен в космической пустоте, нарастающее головокружение от полного отсутствия географических координат, — и он отдал бы Джиму одну из конечностей в обмен на указание точного положения в этом мире. Поэтому он пожимает одним плечом в демонстрации инертного равнодушия и говорит:

— Запертая комната с аудиовизуальным оборудованием. Я не _слепой_.

— Нет, _кретин_ , — злобно взрывается Джим. - Где ты _в этом ебаном мире_.

— Никогда не любил загадок.

— Так учись любить.

— Хмм. Нет.

— Как ощущается то, что ты не знаешь?

— Не знаю.

— О, ха-ха-ха, умно, очень умно, так умно, ха, какой ты умный. Вычисли.

— Что-то не хочется. Я еще даже не начал опусы Шопена, ну а Ксавер Шарвенка мне в принципе всегда нравился.

Злорадство на лице Джимa неожиданно сменяется очень странным выражением. Оно напоминает Шерлоку гримасу недовольной гориллы: уголки рта ползут вниз, а челюсть вперед, в обратный прикус, а брови сдвигаются в густую темную линию, — что могло бы выглядеть комично, но не выглядит, не имеет ничего общего с комичным — это выглядит ужасно как полный пиздец, и потом Джим наклоняется к камере, барабанит пальцами по столу, и в своем абсолютном отвращении становится действительно похож на обезьяну.

— Ты здесь, чтобы играть со мной, Шерлок, а не быть _заурядным_ , — рычит он.

— Я здесь для того, чтобы играть с полотенцами, электробритвой, и показывать тебе свой голый зад, — Шерлок вяло отмахивается. — Если ты хотел дрочить на подобное, мог бы просто поставить камеру в моей квартире. Пока что все это, честно говоря, озадачивает. Точнее, вызывает жалость. Я здесь лишь потому, что сам пришел, не потому, что ты совершил нечто выдающееся.

— Ты здесь, потому что ты мой, — шипит сквозь зубы Джим. — И принадлежишь мне.

— Боже, еще хуже, чем Би-Би-Си. Это можно как-то выключить? — спрашивает Шерлок, притворяясь, что оглядывается в поисках пульта.

— Смотри на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю.

— Хотя бы выключить звук?

— Нет. И будь это можно, ты не сделал бы этого.

— Давай проверим. Я здесь не ради чая со сливками и пустой беседы.

— О, нет, ты здесь, чтобы _сломаться_ , Шерлок. Это загадка, твоя _последняя_ загадка — как вынести вечность _пустоты_ — это самая жестокая вещь, которую я, мать твою, могу выдумать, а благодаря тебе я на самом деле сидел в одиночке! — Джим едва не кричит. — Добро пожаловать в наш худший кошмар: бытие! Не жизнь, не смерть, лишь пребывание _всегда, навеки, статично_ — лишь _существование_ , когда ты смотришь, как уходит время, а я решаю, что ты будешь есть. Это _уничтожит_ тебя. А когда ты рассыплешься по полу на тысячу кусочков, придет папочка и сложит тебя заново.

— Прости, что разочаровываю, — Шерлок улыбается уголком рта. — Ты закончил? У меня еще есть дела.

Джим тяжело дышит, а его обезьяноподобная поза теперь напоминает зверя перед прыжком.

— Отвечай на вопрос или пожалеешь. Где ты находишься?

Демонстративно застонав, Шерлок садится прямо и начинает загибать пальцы, перечисляя:

— Запах свежей краски, когда я очнулся, комнатная вентиляция, просторно, тяжелоармированная входная дверь с аналогично серьезными замками, вентиляционные решетки, сквозь которые никто меня не слышит, кухонный лифт, не привлекающий внимания на нижних этажах. Я на каком-то складе, а ты выстроил клетку специально для меня. Но то, где я нахожусь, не имеет, мать твою, никакого значения, важны лишь мои реакции, а раз так, я не буду играть с тобой или отвечать на абсурдные вопросы, физически я могу быть и на юге Франции, и на затерянном островке в Атлантике, мне плевать, так что будь добр, пойди на хер, оставь меня слушать "Фантазию-экспромт" в моих тишине и покое, _ты наскучил мне до смерти_.

Проходит несколько секунд, перед тем как Джим оскаливает зубы. Его нижняя челюсть все еще выдвинута в звериной агрессии, и когда губы смещаются, он выглядит как свирепая тварь из мира кошмаров. Тату-змея на шее бешено подергивается, яблоко дрожит, и Шерлок замечает, что Джим щелкает пальцами. Немедленно появляется Моран — на нем хорошие джинсы и черный свитер с V-образным воротом, — и встает в смертоносную, профессиональную стойку.

— О, привееет, — цедит Шерлок. — Идеально. Безумное чаепитие в полном составе.

— Он говорит, что ему плевать, где он, — ворчит Джим и печально смотрит на Морана. Его тон почти грустный. — Говорит, это не имеет значения. Я... это ужасно. Поэтому убери зеркало.

— Уже? — Моран поднимает бровь. — Не слишком рано?

— Убери зеркало, — спокойно говорит Джим, беря Морана за руку и качая ее, как школьник, влюбленный в одноклассника, — или я положу твою руку в микроволновую печь и буду смотреть, как она жарится.

— Ясно. — Моран пожимает плечами и мрачно улыбается. — Не стоит переживать. — Освободившись, он перемещает в поле охвата камеры ноутбук и вводит команду.

Сначала ничего не происходит. Потом освещение меняется. В белой комнате становится все темнее, пока, наконец, Шерлок не слышит за спиной щелчок, и через несколько секунд оказывается в полной темноте.

Поднявшись на ноги, он поворачивается; алчное предвкушение нового массива данных вызывает головокружение.

_Зеркало одностороннее, обязано быть. Толстое стекло с напылением серебряной амальгамы, так что если свет на моей стороне, а с другой стороны темно, то покажется, что это зеркало, тогда как на самом деле..._

Оно отъезжает в сторону.

Теперь с другой стороны зеркала в маленьком пространстве виден свет, и когда Шерлок понимает на что смотрит, он не успевает сдержать вскрик ужаса.

— Всё ещё скучно, Шерлок? — произносит Джим медленно, почти ласково, и Шерлок думает, что, наверное, мог бы потерять сознание от напряжения и шока.

За бывшим зеркалом, на расстоянии около шестидесяти сантиметров, находится обычное промышленное окно от пола до потолка. За окном косые лучи вечернего солнца падают на обшарпанное здание из коричневого кирпича, на окна жилых квартир; стена первого этажа оштукатурена белым, в нее встроена черная дверь с золотистыми цифрами, сразу слева от красного навеса скромной кофейни.

Speedy's. Бейкер-стрит.

Шерлок в пустом доме напротив.

 

Ситуация в голове не укладывается, онемение заползает в пальцы, а в горле застревает следующий крик. Шерлок механически подходит к стеклу и прикасается к холодной поверхности, вспоминая, как быстро было отремонтировано здание после взрыва; о днях, когда Джим занимался подготовкой последнего семечка, прежде чем этот план был расстроен Шерлоком; о сверкающих новых стеклах, которые Шерлок заметил, но не был обеспокоен ни в малейшей степени, когда смотрелся в них из окна в доме 221 в квартире Б, еще будучи свободным человеком, крайне _тупым_ свободным человеком, а затем Шерлок отмечает движение в окне напротив и вынужден крепко зажать ладонью рот, чтобы не дать Джиму еще больше доказательств, что да, когда идет речь о душевных пытках, бывший зэк проявляет редкостный талант.

Джон.

Джон сдвинул штору и смотрит на улицу. Джим был прав. Он выглядит ужасно. Пусть виден лишь силуэт, нечеткие контуры руки, волос, и линия челюсти, но даже будь Джон в зоне боевых действий, он бы вряд ли выглядел иначе, полагает Шерлок. _Это из-за тебя_ , думает он. _Всецело твоя вина. Ты хотел его, ты взял, что желал, хотя и не заслуживал его, ты способствовал укреплению его привязанности, вот смотри теперь на то, что ты наделал._ Джон постарел на десять лет за семь дней. Каждое его движение одновременно измученное и сдержанно-напряженное, волосы в беспорядке, и очень похоже, что он с кем-то раздраженно разговаривает. Кто в квартире кроме Джона? Шерлок не видит. Не может разглядеть глаза Джонa, прочитать по губам, рассмотреть одежду, чтобы собрать больше данных о его состоянии.

Шерлок сильно прикусывает губу и упирается кулаками в холодный и непроницаемый барьер, когда-то бывший зеркалом. Воображаемый Джон звучал в голове Шерлока семь дней — эксцентричное, но успокаивающее явление — но теперь воображаемый Джон затих, потому что здесь _настоящий_ Джон, достаточно близко, чтобы позвать, если бы между ними не расположились два невероятно толстых стекла.

Джон сдвигается в сторону и штора смещается.

— Верни на место, — хрипло говорит Шерлок.

— Что такое, дорогой? — снисходительно спрашивает Джим с экрана.

Шерлок не способен оторвать глаз от 221Б.

— Зеркало. Верни зеркало.

— Но ты же плевать хотел, где находишься, — напоминает Джим довольным голосом.

— Не надо, — говорит Шерлок, и он уже умоляет, а прошла едва ли неделя, и доконает его ебучее зеркало и волшебные видения из прошлой жизни, и его вполне живой коллега Джон, и тот вред, который причинило отсутствие Шерлока, вот что его доконает. — Не смогу… Я просто не смогу. Верни зеркало. Я клянусь, я прекращу попытки занять себя, отдамся пустоте и свихнусь через несколько часов, максимум через сутки я буду… как ты сказал?.. Пускать слюну до колен?.. Я больше не буду сопротивляться. Только верни зеркало.

— Нее. Оно себя как-то не оправдало, — роняет Джим.

—  _Верни его!_  — кричит Шерлок, стуча кулаками в оконное стекло, потому что там снова Джон, Джон, которого он любит так нежно, что потеря разбивает сердце вдребезги, Джон, который то выплевывает инструкции в телефон, то слушает с лицом, стянутым болью и бессильной яростью, глядя на улицу и ожидая… чего? Шерлока? Что каким-то чудом тот появится на Бейкер-стрит, а полы Белстафа будут разлетаться от его широких шагов?

— Оооох… — вздыхает Джим. — Ты такая лапочка, когда умоляешь. Радуйся видам, дорогуша, а я пока пойду на хер, оставив тебя в твоих тишине и покое.

Легкое шипение электроники сообщает Шерлоку, что экран погас.

Джон завершает звонок и кладет в карман телефон. Взъерошив рукой волосы, отворачивается от окна. Чего бы Джон ни требовал, он этого не получил. Джон озабочен, а Шерлок — побежден. Бейкер-стрит вся коричневая, белая и золотистая, и садится солнце, а в белой комнате царит тишина.

Шерлок прижимает лоб к оконному стеклу, оседает вниз, коленями на пол, и кричит изо всех сил.

* * *

Голодная забастовка, начатая Шерлоком, изначально совершенно непреднамеренна.

На седьмой день, накричавшись до хрипоты, Шерлок очень спокойно отправляется в спальню, где снимает с кровати матрас и перетаскивает его, а также одеяло, простыни и подушки, в длинную комнату. Размещает их возле оконного стекла, так близко, как только возможно, затем ложится на бок, свернувшись в клубок и подтянув колени к подбородку, и смотрит.

Так он проводит — не считая перерывов на туалет и попить воды — пять дней.

Три раза в день он выбрасывает еду. _Поем в следующий раз_ , думает он. _Я не голоден_ , думает он — искренне, а Джон, который когда-то звучал у него в голове, молчит, потому что Джон через улицу осунулся и посерел. Иногда Джон в квартире один, и Шерлок его не видит. Иногда Джон уходит искать Шерлока в неправильных местах. Иногда он, вероятно, в Ярде. Иногда Шерлок видит Джонa у окна. Иногда Шерлок мельком видит Лестрейда, Донован, Майкрофта, Брэдстрит, Андерсона, миссис Хадсон, Шинвелла; похоже, что Бейкер-стрит превратилась в своего рода штаб-квартиру.

Все измучены. Все грустные. Все злые.

Шерлок смотрит, оцепенев.

Погода меняется. Через два дня, после того как зеркало стало окном, то есть на девятые сутки его пленения начинается дождь, и Майкрофт приезжает и отбывает с открытым зонтиком, похудевший и бледный.

Дождь заканчивается, и появляется Шинвелл с коробочками китайской еды. Шерлок задумывается, будет ли Джон есть. Он надеется, что Джон не очень голоден или очень замерз или очень одинок. Шерлок представляет себе, как Джон ест, воображает его насытившимся, и засыпает на закате с легкой улыбкой на губах.

Иногда Шерлок просыпается на рассвете, а иногда среди ночи, а временами — за полдень. Шерлок смотрит. Периодически решается пойти в кухню, где исследует лифт. Если там вино, выпивает его, а если есть морфий, запивает водой. Выбрасывает жареную курицу, салат по-гречески, равиоли с сыром, яйца Бенедикт, блины с ягодным сиропом и суп удон.

Свет в других домах загорается и гаснет, но свет в спальне Шерлока продолжает гореть, независимо от того, где Джон — на Бейкер-стрит или ушел на поиски. Джон никогда не тушит свет. Шерлок задумывается, почему. Если Джона нет, свет пылает как маяк. Если Джон дома, его невысокий крепкий силуэт меряет шагами спальню, туда-сюда, туда-сюда, прежде чем обрушиться на кровать.

Шерлок смотрит.

Принимает душ, если уже чувствует собственный запах, и бреется, когда чешется кожа под щетиной.

Ему нет дела до всего этого.

Шерлок смотрит, как Джон постепенно начинает сходить с ума от беспокойства. Видит это в резких движениях головы, в ладонях, сомкнутых перед лицом так, как это делал Шерлок. Если бы Джон мог почувствовать себя лучше, Шерлок охотно обменял бы на это собственную жизнь, всерьез умер бы, но самочувствие Джона от этого не улучшится, _ничто_ не улучшит Джону самочувствие, и Шерлок не может _этого выносить_.

— Я же прямо здесь, перед тобой, — шепчет он однажды, и эти слова причиняют такую боль, что он решает никогда больше не говорить их, а заодно и остальные тоже.

На двенадцатый день его заключения, когда Шерлок непредумышленно не ел пять дней, включается телевизор. Голос Джимa эхом отражается от стен длинной комнаты.

— Шерлок, голубок мой, действительно пора поесть, — напевает Джим. — Это смехотворно. Целую вечность я смотрю на тебя, свернувшегося в клубок на матрасе — и это _скучно_. Покажи коготки, котенок. Где твое «пойди на хер», которое мне так нравилось?

Пытаться отвечать было бы утомительно до крайности, так что Шерлок лишь плотнее кутается в одеяло и смотрит на тени, упавшие в гостиную квартиры 221Б.

— Шерлок, — говорит Джим более строго. — Тебе придется ответить папочке, его терпение на исходе.

В нормальных обстоятельствах эта формулировка вызвала бы отвращение Шерлока, но теперь он едва ее замечает.

— Прелесть моя, за сопротивление придется расплачиваться, и поверь, последствия тебе не понравятся. А ты сейчас действительно напрашиваешься на некоторое наказание.

Фак здесь был бы уместным и забавным жестом, но Шерлок решает, что неподвижное тело на постели выглядит более выразительно, и ничего не делает.

— Шерлок, — шипит Джим. — Ты ведь больше не играешь честно, так? Если ты вынуждаешь меня прийти, связать тебя и кормить насильно, я это сделаю, но, думаю, ты скорее предпочел бы выпить сраный куриный суп, который я только что тебе отправил, и _поговорить со мной_.

На обращенном к окну лице Шерлока появляется мрачная улыбка. Ранее это не приходило ему в голову, но, кажется, он обрел средство для достижения цели. Он очень ослаб, ходить теперь невероятно трудно, голова раскалывается, болят суставы, а глаза воспалены от попыток сдержать слезы. Но тело пока еще в его власти, и если неподвижность, неразговорчивость и недоедание позволяют Шерлоку немного отыграть своё, то… что ж, это всего лишь транспорт, разве нет? Джон, звучавший в голове, мог бы что-то возразить против такого гамбита, но тот Джон ушел.

Есть лишь настоящий Джон, который в последнее время тоже не слишком много ел, Шерлок видит. И есть Шерлок, который тает.

И есть Джим, которому стало скучно.

_Джим ненавидит скуку._

— Шерлок, мать твою, если ты сию минуту не пойдешь на кухню и не поешь, я накажу тебя способами, о существовании которых, я _клянусь_ , ты даже не подозревал.

Шерлок лишь уютнее зарывается в подушку, странно счастливый, несмотря на слабость и дрожь.

Темнота в комнате вдруг выворачивается наизнанку, в море огней, и Шерлок, сдержав стон боли, резко жмурится. Зеркало снова стало зеркалом. После долгого пребывания в темноте свет причиняет боль. Джим забрал Бейкер-стрит.

 _Отлично_ , полагает Шерлок, закрывая глаза. _Может теперь другой Джон вернется_.

Затем раздается странное шипение.

Со скрипом Шерлок перекатывается на спину, чтобы взглянуть на вентиляцию. Звук доносится оттуда, похожий на свист выходящего из шины воздуха, и, вдохнув тошнотворный запах распыляемого сонного газа, Шерлок подтверждает свои предварительные предположения: если Джим или Моран входят или выходят, Шерлок должен быть полностью в их власти, когда открыта входная дверь. Не то чтобы он этого не ожидал, но факт, что он, похоже, разрушил планы Джима — пусть даже незначительно, — вызывает легкую улыбку на губах, пока приходит забвение.

 _Не сдерживайся, сволочь,_ думает он, а затем темнота заглатывает его целиком.

* * *

Шерлок просыпается более чем медленно. Во сне он видел себя с Джоном. Смутно припоминает, что был накачан усыпляющим газом и теперь, наверное, привязан к койке или висит на трубке для кормления как сосунок, но голос Джонa пока еще мягок и настойчив, и он чуствует эхо уверенных прикосновений Джонa, похожее на отпечатки измазанных в краске детских ладошек. _Значит Джон в моей голове действительно возвращается вместе с зеркалом. Чудесное зеркало. Не забирай его больше._ Звуки окутывают его, мягко успокаивающие, но и при этом назойливые. Есть в них что-то шершавое, как уют теплой шерсти. У Шерлока нет никакого желания расставаться с ним, больше никогда, так что он даже не пытается просыпаться.

—…сделай это для меня. Ну же? Шерлок, мне правда нужно, чтобы ты открыл глаза. Боже, вот дерьмо, что этот больной уебок с тобой сделал. Шерлок. Любимый, отзовись. Сейчас же.

 _Так,_ полагает Шерлок, _я собираюсь провести всю оставшуюся жизнь_. Он неподвижно распростерт на матрасе, глаза надежно закрыты. Фантомная ладонь гладит его по щеке, а другая — поддерживает затылок. Пальцы там сжимаются.

— Сделаем так, — мурлыкает голос в голове Шерлока. — Ты придешь в себя в ближайшее время, посмотришь на меня, и мы приведем тебя в порядок. Ты скажешь мне, что этот злобный мудак тебе сделал и, боже, Шерлок, пожалуйста, скажи хоть что-то. _Сделай_ хоть что-нибудь. Ноль реакции при таком низком давлении просто не приемлем. Ты же еле дышишь, и у тебя губы, блять, синие. Не еби мне мозг так, Шерлок Холмс. Я сейчас не в том настроении, у меня была дерьмовая дюжина дней.

 _Продолжай спать_ , отчаянно думает Шерлок, а его глаза увлажняются. _Оставайся спящим, голодающим и бредящим навсегда_.

— Нет, нет, нет. Боже, да что же это? — Легчайший нажим на лоб похож на касание воображаемых губ Джонa. — Почему, к долбаной матери, ты сопротивляешься, чёртов безмозглый позёр? Что он с тобой сделал? Проснись. Немедленно. У тебя жизненные показатели ниже сраного плинтуса, Шерлок, проснись ради меня.

Шерлоку легко представить… Голова кружится, и он почти не чувствует конечностей.

— Ладно, если ты боишься, что я убью тебя за то, что ты меня вырубил и слинял вот так, да, черт, да, я планировал тебя убить, но ты и так уже полумертвый. И Шинвелл рассказал мне, почему… Шинвелл рассказал мне все. Ну, я дал ему в челюсть и немного поправил нос. Он решил, что это знак почета. Или что-то подобное. Нечто более… обболтанное. — Его голос звучит всё более сдавленно. — Шерлок, прошу. Я хочу от тебя только одного: проснись. И плевать, как ты это сделаешь. Ты мне нужен.

Шерлок морщится в отчаянии и закрывает глаза ладонями. Предплечье задевает что-то… плотное. Вполне напоминает руку.

— Господи, наконец-то, спасибо тебе, _слава господу_ , а теперь смотри на меня. _Пожалуйста._ Это я. Джон.

— Я знаю кто ты, — хрипит Шерлок. — Тебя здесь нет. Я тебя выдумал.

— Что, правда? — говорит голос, сдавленный теперь от облегчения. — Отличный фокус. Попробуй, вызовет фурор на вечеринках. А большие розовые кролики в приятелях у тебя тоже есть? Боже, я скучал по тебе, я с ума сходил, Шерлок, я совершенно спятил, я всё время думал, что… неважно. Только продолжай говорить. Серьезно? Выдумка? Ладно, пусть. Дыши глубоко. Да, так лучше. А теперь посмотри на меня, прежде чем моя оплеуха тебя вырубит.

В полнейшем раздражении из-за несбывшихся надежд, Шерлок отводит руки и открывает глаза. Перед глазами плавают пятна, широкие яркие полосы. Моргает. Начинает видеть более ясно, но видит немногое… белые стены, вентиляционные решетки, зеркало, плоский экран, матрас.

Джон.

Джон улыбается, выглядит измученным и помятым, и только что пришедшим в себя после дозы, на нем такая же белая рубашка и хлопчатобумажные брюки как на Шерлоке, только подходящего размера.

— Привет, любимый, — мягко говорит Джон. — Я пытался найти тебя быстрее. Мне так жаль.

Шерлоку требуется целых три секунды, чтобы вспомнить, как кричать.


End file.
